une question de temps
by mya Rogue
Summary: se passe avant new moon, a la fin du tome 1/ edward partit depuis une semaine, alice fait une proposition a bella, mais une seule soirée peut elle changer le cours même de notre vie? peut on se trouver dans le sablier du temps? J/B Em/R Pet/Char / EN PAUSE POUR LE MOMENT!
1. ARCI: chap 1 un être à double facettes

Bonjour, je viens vers vous avec une jasper/ Bella

**Il s'agit de ma première fic, et je suis à la recherche d'une bêta, donc excusez les quelques fautes qui trainent, de ci, de la…**

**J'espère que ce début vous plaira.**

* * *

_*****Bonne lecture !*****_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : un être à double facette**

**POV Bella**

— Allez, s'il te plait Bella, viens, ne fait pas l'enfant !

Je soupire encore une fois, mal à l'aise de devoir contrarier Alice mais, pourtant, cette idée, elle, ne me réjouis pas.

Ce que me propose Alice, ma meilleure amie, est, ni plus, ni moins, que de passer le week end avec sa famille, pour éviter que je ne ressasse le fait qu'Edward soit partit, dimanche dernier, sans donner de nouvelles depuis.

Mais, même si la perspective de rester enfermer à la villa Cullen pendant deux jours, et surtout, avec ces vampires végétariens, me plait énormément le fait de devoir laisser Charlie seul pour cette même durée m'ennuie profondément.

Je suis venue me perdre dans ce trou paumé pour laisser à ma mère la possibilité de vivre son rêve américain avec son nouveau mari, Phil mais, au fil des jours, la présence silencieuse et rassurante de Charlie a fini par me convaincre que, de toutes les idées que j'ai eues jusqu'à présent, celle-ci était la meilleure.

Certes, nos relations ne sont pas aussi ouvertes que peuvent l'être celles de tous les autres jeunes de Forks, ou même celle que j'ai eu avec ma mère mais son silence et sa retenue me sont tout aussi profitable que son exubérance et sa bonne humeur constante, qui sont en totale opposition avec mon tempérament normal.

Et puis j'ai rencontré cette famille étrange, dès le premier jour, à la cafeteria. Etrange est plus qu'un mot, en ce qui les concerne, c'est la définition même de leur mode de vie. Parce que, même pour des vampires, ils sont étranges.

Alors, même si Alice est un peu trop exubérante, dirigiste et pleine de vie que Jasper est un peu trop tendu, limite coincé que Rosalie est une garce magnifiquement furieuse qu'Emmett est un enfant perdu dans un corps d'adulte que Carlisle est un peu trop compatissant pour que quiconque ne se sent pas comme le pire humain sur cette planète et qu'Esmé est trop douce et aveugle envers ses enfants, en certains cas oui, je les aime, de tout mon cœur.

Mais c'est Edward, avec son sourire éblouissant, ses faussette d'enfant, son visage presque inexpressif, et ses manières d'une autre époque qui m'a séduite, et m'a fait comprendre que leur monde et le mien n'était, en fait, qu'une seule et même chose. Dirigée pour et par l'amour.

— D'accord Alice soupiré-je, défaitiste je vais venir. Mais je rentre dormir chez moi. C'est non négociable.

Elle a le bon ton de paraitre gêner, durant quelques secondes, lorsque, finalement, elle m'avoue avoir déjà appeler mon père, pour lui demander la permission de me faire dormir à la villa samedi.

— A quel moment ai-je le droit de donner mon opinion, et mon point de vue ? m'énervais-je doucement.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne me suis opposé à une seule de ses exubérances, ni même à une seules de ses conditions. Mais Charlie est devenu le pilier centrale de ma vie, depuis mon retour dans ces terres pluvieuses que sont Forks et ses environs, et la Bella d'avant mon arrivée se bat avec moi tous les jours, pour pouvoir ressortir.

Qui pourrait croire, à forks, que la petite Isabella Swan, fille de sheriff, maladroite au plus haut point et timide comme pas deux a été, durant une année, une jeune fille normale, appréciant les choses que l'adolescence nous permet de découvrir, et même se prendre à rêver d'un autre avenir que celui qui se dresse devant moi, avant que ses rêves ne s'effondrent ?

— Mais je te laisse le droit de le faire semble-t-elle gêner. C'est simplement que, quand j'ai vu dans ma vision que tu passerais la soirée chez nous, j'ai préféré demander à Charlie qu'il te laisse dormir à la maison, si parfois tu te sentais fatiguée, après que nous ayons jouer.

Je suis vaincue, encore une fois, par ses yeux me suppliant de croire en sa bonne volonté, et respirant les excuses. De toutes façons, que puis-je faire de mieux, un samedi soir, à moins d'un mois seulement, de reprendre les cours ? Rien, je suppose.

— Dis-moi à quel heure je dois venir soupiré-je.

Elle crie de joie, dans la maison, me faisans pincer les lèvres sous le bruit aigu. Note à moi-même : ne jamais trop la laisser être enjouée, de peur d'y perdre un timpant.

— Je viendrais te chercher à vingt heures, comme ça, tu auras eu le temps de manger fait-elle, après avoir repris son souffle, mais ne se dépâtissant pas de sa joie.

— Très bien.

Puis elle s'évanouie dans la nuit, me faisant douter moi-même, de ce qui vient de se passer. Un week end, complet, dans une maison de vampire, sans la protection d'Edward, chose qui, jusqu'à présent, n'était jamais arriver. Que pourrait-il m'arriver de grave, ou changeant ma perception de la vie ?

Vingt heures. Charlie vient de partir pour la nuit, afin de montrer aux jeunes de forks que, week end ou pas, vacances ou pas, les forces de l'ordre sont toujours là pour veiller à ce que rien n'arrive.

Souriant doucement à l'idée de mon père dans son uniforme de sheriff, je m'attèle à la tache de finir la vaisselle rapidement, avant qu'Alice ne débarque et une fois celle-ci faite, je me retrouve à l'attendre, sous le porche, ma veste en cuir sur le dos, et mon sac de sport à mes pieds.

Je ne m'en cache pas, le fait de porter cette veste est plus un acte de rébellion qu'une descente dans le monde fabuleux de la mode. Depuis dimanche, je me sens comme poussée à ces actes de rébellion, et je sens que mon cerveau apprécie ce retournement de situation plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Ma patience n'est mise à rude épreuve que durant dix minutes, avant que je ne vois la jeep d'Emmett au coin de la rue, son propriétaire et la petite terreur brune à son bord puis il s'arrête dans un crissement de pneu devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Pressée de passer une soirée musclée avec nous p'tite sœur ?

— Emmett, soit sérieux dix minutes, s'il te plait ! s'agace Alice. J'ai promis à Edward de garder Bella en sécurité pendant son absence, et pas de la jeter en pâture à tes plans foireux !

— Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser la question, et maintenant, je le regrette. Parce que, de tous les Cullen, je sais qu'Alice est la plus proche d'Edward, et que, si elle non plus n'a pas de nouvelles, alors la séparation doit vraiment être douloureuse. Mais, après tout, avoir passer plus de cinquante ans avec une personne doit rapprocher, je suppose.

— Bien sûr, voyons, Bella ! s'exclame-t-elle en riant. C'est mon frère, il m'appelle tous les jours, comme toi, je suppose.

L'impression qu'un bloc de béton me tombe sur le cœur se fait plus persistante encore, et j'ai du mal à garder un visage neutre, à défaut d'être souriant, quand je lui réponds.

— Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis son départ, mais, si toi tu en as, je suis preneuse.

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de me répondre, je lance mon sac sur le siège arrière, avant de monter et m'attacher, frappant sur l'épaule d'Emmett pour qu'il démarre, me plongeant, ensuite, profondément dans mes pensées.

Cinq mois se sont écoulés, depuis que les Cullen ont détruits James, et, depuis ce jour-là, cette impression diffuse qu'Edward s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi, alors que, parallèlement, je m'accroche un peu plus désespérément à lui, commencent même à m'en faire perdre la tête.

Pourtant, il n'a pas arrêté ses routines, que ce soit celles de venir me voir dormir, toutes les nuits, ni même de m'embrasser tellement chastement que, à chaque fois que je tente une poussée un peu plus aventureuse que les lèvres serrées, il se retrouve à voler à l'autre bout de ladite chambre, un air aussi torturé que Jasper coller au visage.

Et avec le temps, c'est l'exaspération, qui commence à prendre le pas sur l'amour sans bornes, mais, surtout, inconditionnel, que je lui porte. Parce que, même s'il a plus de cent ans, il a tout de même un corps d'adolescent, et surtout, un corps d'adolescent très bien formé et le mien ne désire rien de plus que d'éteindre le brasier qu'il y allume à chaque fois.

Je n'ai, malheureusement, pas le temps de m'appesantir sur mes pensées, puisque, virant rapidement sur le chemin de terre menant à la villa, Emmett s'exclame bruyamment, me tirant de mes songes.

— On t'a préparé une petite surprise !

J'ai peur, à cet instant, et cette peur ne diminue pas, quand je vois qu'Alice non plus, ne sait pas ce dont il s'agit, aux vues de son air soucieux, qui s'aggrave de secondes en secondes, à mesure que nous approchons de la maison.

— Allez, sort de cette voiture petite fille !

Il a le temps de mettre mon sac sur son épaules, et me balancer sur l'autre, avant que je n'ai réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

— Emmett pose moi tout de suite ! m'exclamé-je, en le frappant de mes poings sur son dos.

Mais c'est peine perdue. Avec le peu de forces que j'ai, combinée à sa peau de marbre c'est une douleur intense et les fesses en directions de sa famille, que je me présente, après un courant d'air, dû à son déplacement vampirique.

— Jolies fesses ! s'exclame la voix que je reconnais être Jasper.

— Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle va finir par s'évanouir ou se vomir dessus, à force d'être tenu comme un vulgaire sac de patates Emmett ? demande Rosalie.

Le fait que ce soit la première fois que je n'entende pas de venin de sa part, quand elle s'adresse à moi, est presque aussi choquant que la remarque de Jasper, et pourtant, avec eux, je pensais avoir trouver une sorte d'équilibre.

Ou rosalie est une garce, Jasper, lui, est plutôt du genre à m'éviter autant que possible, se permettant, en de très rares occasions, d'avoir un contact avec moi, et encore, celui-ci ne dure jamais très longtemps, puisqu'Alice, ou bien Edward arrivent rapidement pour le faire cesser.

Gênée au possible par la position dans laquelle je suis, et, plus encore, par leurs remarques, je sens mon sang affluer encore plus dans mon visage, avant de me rendre compte que, si par cette pitrerie d'Emmett, la soirée peut être détendue, je n'ai pas le droit de leur opposer une face aussi en colère et triste que je le suis, en ce moment.

Plaçant mon coude au milieu de ses omoplates, ma main soulevant ma tête, je lui mets une tape sur l'épaule, pour le faire se retourner, et me placer face à sa famille, réunie, comme d'habitude, dans le salon, sur les canapés.

— Bonsoir à vous, je suis miss Daisy, et voici mon chauffeur souris-je, malgré moi.

— La position est-elle agréable ? s'inquiète, tout de même, Rosalie, dans un rictus.

— Autant qu'un rodéo, je suppose haussé-je les épaules.

— Darling, je suis Texan, et crois-moi, un rodéo te ferait bien plus d'effet qu'une chevauchée à dos d'Emmett, tout en muscle soit-il.

Est-ce moi, ou bien vient-il de m'envoyer un clin d'œil ? me demandé-je, ahurie. Visiblement, il a dû sentir mon incrédulité, puisque, pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, j'entends le son ô combien incroyable de son rire.

Loin d'être gras comme celui d'Emmett, ou bien pincé comme celui d'Edward celui de Jasper est chaud, presque rauque, semblant m'envelopper, et, pour une fois, je me demande ce que pourrais donner le Charme vampirique de ce blond, s'il essayait de l'utiliser.

— Fait la descendre Emmett, elle hyperventile le prévient Rosalie.

Je ne peux que lui donner raison, mais, en revanche, ce sur quoi elle a tort, c'est pourquoi j'hyperventile. Parce que, pour la première fois, j'ai la possibilité de voir Jasper parfaitement détendu, riant, souriant, et que, franchement, il me donne chaud.

Jamais, au pare avant, je n'aurais pu penser que le grand blond puisse être aussi sexy, ni même que le fait de sourire modifie totalement la structure de son visage, lui donnant presque un air d'ange vengeur et mon corps répond pour moi, quand, encore une fois, il m'envoie un clin d'œil, narquois, cette fois ci.

A peine suis-je sur mes pieds, je me fustige, en me demandant s'il a senti les émotions qu'il m'a provoqué, mais son visage tourné vers Rose, pour une conversation à laquelle se joint Alice, m'évite de me tourmenter.

— Viens avec moi, petite calamité, j'ai une surprise pour toi me chuchote Emmett.

— La fameuse surprise dont tu m'as parler dans la voiture ? m'interrogé-je.

— Celle la même. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Rose est au courant, et elle m'a même encouragé à le faire.

Son sourire en coin pourrait me faire peur, si je ne savais pas, au préalable, qu'il ne me ferait jamais rien de mal, même si sa femme le forçait à me détruire. Et puis, si rosalie est d'accord, c'est bien que je ne risque rien, ou, tout du moins, rien qui puisse affecter son mode de vie, ni même sa présence à Forks.

Avec Emmett, la relation s'est faite au premier regard, mais, en même temps, comment ne pas avoir le coup de foudre amicale pour ce grand enfant, et ses blagues salaces ?

Lui retournant son sourire, j'accepte volontiers qu'il me replace sur son dos, avant de me porter à plusieurs kilomètres de la villa, slalomant entre les arbres, et faisant quelques pointes de vitesses, quand le terrain est dégagé.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'assied sur le sol d'une petite clairière, que je m'aperçois que, depuis notre départ, j'ai les yeux fermés, et que je tremble de tous mon corps, attendant que la pression diminue dans mes veines, pour me concentrer sur lui, cherchant à repousser le plus loin possible la nausée qui monte en moi.

— Tu es un grand malade Emmett Cullen soufflé-je, une fois remise.

— Vois le bon côté des choses hausse t'il les épaules comme ça, maintenant, tu pourras dire que je suis plus agréable qu'un taureau dans un rodéo.

— Mais je n'ai jamais fait de rodéo de ma vie !

— Alors pourquoi m'avoir comparé à ça ?

— Parce que c'était ce que j'avais envie de dire, à cet instant là soupiré-je.

— Finalement nous n'en aurons peut-être pas besoin…

Intriguée par son marmonnement, je tente de lui faire mes yeux de biche, pour le faire céder, comme à chaque fois, et qu'il me montre ma surprise cédant à la partie curieuse de ma personne, ce qui, moi-même, m'interpelle.

Depuis notre retour de Phoenix, et surtout, depuis que Edward a été obligé d'aspirer le venin de James, je me suis forcé à faire reculer cette partie de moi, pour éviter de les mettre, une fois de plus, dans une situation comme celle-ci. Mais il semblerait que son départ mette à mal ma bonne volonté.

Soupirant avec fatalité, je sais pourtant qu'il n'en pense rien car, aux coins de ses lèvres, un sourire moqueur, presque narquois, se bat pour s'effacer, tandis qu'il ouvre cérémonieusement un coffre, derrière lui.

Avec une curiosité maladive, je me lève et m'avance jusqu'à lui, trouvant, avec une légère incrédulité, plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool, rangées bien proprement dans celui-ci, n'attendant plus que mon bon vouloir pour en sortir.

— Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais boire tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

— Qui te dit que tu boiras seul ? lève-t-il un sourcil.

— Tu vas boire ? Toi ? Mais je croyais que les vampires ne supportaient pas la boissons et la nourriture humaine ?

— C'est le cas, mais vu que Carlisle et Esmé ne sont pas là ce week end, nous avons décidé, avec Rose et Jasper de nous amuser un peu, nous aussi. Quitte à être malade. Et le mieux dans tout ça ? Alice ne sait rien du tout !

— Vous êtes vraiment dingues soupiré-je.

Mais pourtant, je n'ai aucun mal à croire que l'ours à mes côtés soit parfaitement honnête et décider, quand il me le propose. Et puis, après tout, si je ne suis pas la seule à vomir, je suppose que l'expérience de se prendre une cuite ne sera plus aussi désagréable.

Mais, en étant honnête avec moi-même, je sais que, ce qui me pousse à vouloir accepter cette proposition, c'est bien le fait que, depuis que j'ai atterris à Forks, je ne parvienne plus à me reconnaitre, ni dans mes gestes, ni dans mes actes, et encore moins dans ma façon de penser.

Adressant un grand sourire à Emmett, je le laisse me positionner confortablement sur son dos, avant qu'il ne prenne le coffre dans ses mains, et nous fasse presque voler pour retourner dans le salon de la villa, ou les trois Cullen sont rester.

— Vous êtes partis faire quoi ? nous interpelle immédiatement Alice.

— T'occupe, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Laissant Emmett et Alice dans leur dialogue de sourds, je sens des mains étrangement chaudes se poser sur ma taille, et tirer doucement pour me décoller du corps congelé contre lequel je m'accroche désespérément, dans la peur toujours présente de tomber.

— Laisse-toi faire, ça va aller.

C'est en sentant une vague de calme et de joie factice s'abattre sur moi, que je comprends à qui appartiennent les mains sur mon corps, et que je me laisse manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon entre elles.

— Tant d'abandon de ta part pourrait être considérer comme des propositions indécentes darling souffle Jasper à mon oreille.

D'accord, cette fois ci, je suis sure qu'il le fait exprès pour me mettre mal à l'aise, ou alors l'idée de se prendre une cuite a sur lui un effet dévastateur. Pourtant, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir, pour quoi que ce soit. Parce que, cinq mois en arrière, il m'a sorti d'un trou dans lequel je n'avais même pas conscience de m'être enfoncer.

_« Tu en vaut la peine. »_

Des mois à me sentir inferieurs, à force de côtoyer les Cullen, et, plus particulièrement Rose et Edward, ont eu sur moi cet effet. Et par une simple phrase, toute l'estime de moi-même m'est revenue. Peut-être est-ce pour cela, que j'ai pris le risque de lui fausser compagnie.

Décidant de rentrer, moi aussi, dans le jeu de cette soirée étrange, mais de m'y amuser et, qui sais, pouvoir retrouver un peu de la Bella que j'étais avant forks je lui envoie un sourire que j'espère séducteur, même si je sais que lui peut sentir l'amusement dans mes émotions.

— Largue ta femme, et on en reparle après beau blond.

Sur ce, je lui envoie un clin d'œil malicieux, et j'apprécie l'éclat de rire tout aussi appréciateur qu'il me réserve, avant de nous reconduire vers les autres, et surtout vers Rosalie qui regarde les bouteilles avec un air de profonde colère.

— Pourquoi tant de haine Rosalie ? souris-je, presque défaitiste. Ces bouteilles refusent de voir ta beauté dévastatrice et ton Charme vampirique ?

— Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer dans la seconde pour ce dédain ? Certains sont mort pour bien moins que ça, j'espère que tu en as conscience ?

C'est un sourire de pure joie qui lui répond, quand je vois le rictus cruel qui s'étend sur ses lèvres.

— Et salir ce joli casier tout vierge que tu traine derrière toi ? Voyons Rosalie, ce serait stupide, et tu es loin de l'être. Calculatrice, sadique, furieuse, belle à damner, mais en aucun cas meurtrière. Je crois même que, dans ta vie, c'est ton plus gros problème.

Si j'ai touché un point sensible, je ne saurais le dire, mais, me rendre compte que, pour la première fois depuis que je sors avec Edward, j'ai une conversation ne se résumant pas à des insultes, avec Rosalie, ou même avec Jasper, me fait un bien fou. Qui aurait cru que ce genre de chose me plairait tant ?

Et pourtant, une certaine quiétude m'entoure, quand je les vois tous les deux me sourire, pour une fois, sans aucune méchanceté, de la part de Rose, et qu'ils me font signe de venir, avec eux, sur le canapé.

Alors que je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, à propos de cette soirée, après quatre verre et l'équivalent pour les vampires, Alice en moins j'ai l'impression de flotter dans un océan de contentement, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett grogne.

— Et dire que je ne pourrais même pas être bourré, ça m'énerve !

Sa petite moue me brise le cœur, et sans me prendre les pieds dans le tapis, que ce soit les miens, ou bien ceux de la table basse, je vais entourer mes bras autour de son cou, et le serrer contre moi, essayant de lui transmettre ma peine pour lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lumineuse me prenne.

— Moi je pourrais tous vous bourrer ! m'exclamé-je, au comble du ravissement.

— Elle est sérieuse là ? fait, incertain, Emmett, se tournant vers Jasper.

— Ivre et sérieuse, mon frère, un cocktail très agréable, si tu veux tout savoir.

Je pourrais le mettre sur le compte de l'alcool, quand je me réveillerais, et je loue les esprits supérieurs que personne ne puisse lire mes pensées, parce que, en cet instant, sa voix grave, et son sourire en coin déversent un torrent de lave dans mes veines.

— C'est très intéressant tout ça Isabella susurre t'il.

Prise en faute, je baisse la tête, incapable de supporter son regard noir vrillé sur moi, et son corps tendu dans ma direction, le buste légèrement avancé dans le canapé.

— Tu ressens vraiment toutes mes émotions ? gémis-je, incapable de savoir à quel moment j'ai eu envie que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds.

— Vraiment toutes.

Quand je relève vivement les yeux, c'est pour tomber dans la vision de Jasper, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, et le regard brulant d'un je ne sais quoi d'ivresse.

— L'ivresse murmuré-je à moi-même, avant de reprendre, pour lui prend toutes mes émotions, qui ont trait à l'alcool, et transmet leur, pour que, eux aussi, ils soient ivres, s'il te plait.

Soulevant un sourcil intrigué, il accepte quand même de faire ce que je lui ai demander, se concentrant pour ne prendre que ce que je lui propose. La légèreté, l'ivresse, le bonheur, et même la légère nausée.

— Alors, verdict ? souris-je, dans leur direction.

Aucun d'eux deux ne me répondent, mais leur air de parfaite béatitude le fait pour eux. La petite humaine leur aura fait avoir une expérience toute aussi humaine qu'elle, et les vampires ont été obligés de s'incliner, sur ce point-là. Ce qui me ravis.

— Je vous avais bien dit, que je pouvais vous bourrer souris-je, suffisante.

_**Pov Jasper**_

Finalement, l'insistance d'Alice, à nous faire passe du temps avec Bella pendant l'absence d'Edward aura eu du bon. Parce que, pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, il a été assez stupide pour la laisser seule, avec une compagne qui ne va souhaiter que sa mort.

Mais, ce soir, je refuse que Victoria, Laurent et James soient dans mes pensées, de même qu'Edward, aussi frère qu'il soit. Parce que, pour une fois, sa petite humaine se détend totalement, et c'est un régal des sens pour moi.

Qui aurait pu croire que cette fille toujours aussi calme, timide, effacée, voir même insignifiante puisse nous faire tant de biens, à nous, foutus vampires centenaires, qui ne supportons, pour la plupart, plus le temps qui passe.

Et pourtant, ce soir, j'ai l'impression de la découvrir, et ce que je vois me plait. L'alcool semble lui délier la langue, et même la simple idée d'une cuite semble lui avoir donner des ailes, vu le rapprochement léger qu'elle a opérer avec Rose, tout à l'heure.

Ils sont peu, qu'ils soient vampires, humains, ou même métamorphes, à pouvoir dire qu'ils l'ont ébranlé, et, pourtant, cette petite humaine l'a fait, et ce, dans les règles de l'art, commençant, doucement, à effriter les barrières que ma sœur à ériger entre elles.

— Ça vous dit de faire un jeu ? demande Emmett.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais adoré pouvoir, moi aussi, profiter de l'ivresse que Bella lui a donnée, de même qu'a Rosalie mais il faut bien un chaperon, avant que cette soirée ne tourne à l'orgie romaine, et ce ne sont pas les vagues de luxures que la petite humaine m'a envoyée, tout à l'heure, qui pourrait me convaincre du contraire.

Parce que oui, l'humaine n'est pas asexuée, comme je le pensais, plus tôt. Certes, elle est belle, très belle même, pour une humaine. Mais voilà, elle est humaine et, de ce fait, elle entre dans cette catégorie de _« non-baissable »,_ comme les appelle Peter.

S'il me voyait en cet instant, Peter ne me reconnaitrait pas, et je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir. Il est bien loin, le major Withlock, avec ses envies de vengeance et de liberté. Il ne reste de lui que mon manteau en cuir, et mes bottes de cow boy mon chapeau bien enfermé, par les bons soins d'Alice, au fond de sa penderie.

Le major a fait place à Jasper Hale, faux jumeau de Rosalie Hale, faux vampire sevré, et faux vampire calme. Si je m'écoutais parler, je verrais à quel point ma vie entière est un mensonge, de mon nom à mon calme et ma froideur envers la petite humaine en face de moi.

Portant, l'ivresse profonde qu'elle m'envoie semble faire réagir ma bête de la pire des manières, parce que, en cet instant, un puissant désir de m'en prendre à elle, et pas uniquement pour son sang, semble couler dans mes veines.

— Quel jeu ? demande Rosalie.

— Les dix questions !

Je suis à deux doigts de m'enfoncer la tête dans les mains, et tirer mes cheveux de frustration, en leur faisant comprendre que ce jeu est inutile, puisque nous nous connaissons depuis des années mais une chose m'en empêche.

Sortant de partout et nulle part en même temps, la sonnerie du portable d'Alice dans notre chambre interrompt ma frustration, et la sienne décroît, quand elle voit le nom de son interlocuteur, dans une de ses visions. Bien, visiblement, Edward tient parole en l'appelant chaque jours.

Cependant, la colère fugace, mêlée à la même frustration que la mienne, provenant de Bella, m'interpelle. Est-elle en colère qu'il préfère appeler ma femme plutôt qu'elle ? Ou bien est-ce le fait qu'elle ne l'ai pas encore vu depuis une semaine, qui la frustre ?

— Bella ? demande Alice. C'est Edward, tu veux décrocher ?

Une joie presque trop grande semble envahir le petit lutin qu'est ma femme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le visage de Bella se fermer, et ses yeux se froncer.

— S'il avait voulu entendre ma voix ou avoir de mes nouvelles, il m'aurait appelé il y a un moment déjà. Alors ce n'est pas la peine que je décroche, et ce n'est pas non plus la peine de lui dire que je suis là.

Sa voix froide me rappellerait presque Maria dans ses pires jours, si je ne sentais pas, en arrière-fond, le ressentiment de cette humaine face à moi. Ah, la fureur des femmes… J'ai pu l'expérimenter un peu trop souvent à mon propre gout, mais la saveur en reste toujours aussi agréable.

— Mais, c'est Edward ! insiste Alice, ne comprenant pas ce refus.

— Et alors ? lève-t-elle un sourcil. Il pourrait bien être Chris Pratt et Jason Momoa réunis, que ça n'y changerait rien. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pris de mes nouvelles plus tôt. Maintenant, quand il rentrera, et s'il s'excuse, on en reparlera.

Elle clôt la conversation avec tant de légèreté que j'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'agit de la même fille qui s'emmêle dans ses propres pieds dès qu'Edward est à proximité. Mais la crainte reviens immédiatement dans ses émotions dès qu'Alice est partie dans notre chambre, et je retrouve l'humaine Bella.

— Il ne va pas apprécier petite calamité rie Emmett en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Tant mieux ! s'énerve-t-elle. Il apprendra peut-être qu'on ne laisse pas les gens comme ça, sans donner de nouvelles, pendant une semaine, quand on est civilisé.

— Que se passe t'il petite fille ? m'amusé-je à ses dépens. Frustrée ?

Il semblerait que l'alcool lui ait enlever toutes ses inhibitions puisque, en une seconde, elle se redresse, faisant les cent pas dans le salon, en tirant sur ses propres cheveux, à s'en faire presque mal.

— Si seulement j'étais juste frustrée ! Mais toi, dis-moi fait-elle, me montrant du doigt tu ne te sentirais pas frustré, si la femme avec qui tu étais demandait un peu plus que des baisers lèvres serrées, et surtout aucun tripotage, parfois qu'elle puisse mourir en avalant sa propre salive.

Le dédain et la frustration lui vont particulièrement bien au teint, surtout quand l'énervement se mêle à la danse, et que ses joues se colorent de rouge pour faire battre un peu plus son sang.

— Saches, darling, que je n'ai jamais laisser une seule de mes conquêtes frustrées, qu'elles soient humaines ou vampire.

— Tu te vantes ?

— Je suis très sérieux Isabella.

— Permets-moi d'être sérieusement sceptique, dans ce cas.

Et en effet, sceptique, elle l'est, c'est le cas de le dire ! Si elle me connaissait un peu mieux, elle saurait que j'aime les défis, et surtout prouver ma supériorité mais elle ne me connaît pas, et je compte bien lui faire passer le gout de ne pas me prendre au sérieux.

— Je pourrais même te faire jouir sans même te toucher, sache-le.

Pour le peu que quiconque me connaisse dans cette famille, ils savent que je mets toujours mes paroles en action, et que jamais je ne recule devant quoi que ce soit. Mais c'est une humaine, et, surtout, c'est l'humain d'Edward.

Mais, d'un autre côté, peut être que de la détendre totalement lui ferrait assez de bien pour que, une fois Edward de retour, il ait d'autres émotions que la colère, ou la mélancolie en tête, ce qui ferait que, pour moi, cette maison deviendrait un centre de villégiature pour vampire.

A cette pensée, une alarme s'allume dans ma tête, d'autant plus que je sens ma bête se réveiller. La dernière fois que j'ai joué avec une humaine, les conséquences en ont été assez sanguines, et je sais que, avec cette humaine précisément, la famille ne me pardonnerait jamais.

Mon sérieux ne la convainc pas plus, je dirais même qu'il s'agit du contraire, et, cette fois, ma bête est celle qui prend les commandes, appréciant de pouvoir séduire pour détruire. Cependant, cette fois ci, je vais devoir parvenir à l'arrêter avant la partie destruction. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne !

N'ayant pas à chercher bien loin, je me plonge dans ses émotions, trouvant son désir, sa luxure, sa frustration et son besoin, avant de sourire en coin. Oh oui, je compte bien la faire jouir, et le mieux dans tout cela ? Rose, Alice et Edward ne pourront rien dire, puisque je ne la toucherais même pas et ma bête se délecte de cela.

Attendant qu'elle soit légèrement déconcentrée par une conversation avec Emmett, que Rose caresse doucement j'utilise ce que j'ai trouvé en elle pour les faire augmenter crescendo, d'abord doucement, pour qu'elle s'habitue à la sensation, puis plus fortement quand je la sens parfaitement détendue.

Si, de prime abord, elle semble prendre tout ça tranquillement, et s'habituer pleinement aux sensations, mettant cela sur le compte de l'alcool lorsque ses battements de cœur se font plus puissant, et que l'odeur de son désir commence à se rependre, de même que ses gémissements je ne peux retenir le sourire parfaitement indécent que je lui adresse.

S'extrayant difficilement des limbes de ses envies, elle place des yeux brulants de désir sur moi, et, vampire ou non, la force qu'il me faut pour ne pas lui sauter dessus me semble incroyable. Comment la petite fille si effacée peut-elle avoir des yeux aussi incandescents, alors qu'elle n'a même pas de venin dans les veines ?

Ses dents attrapent sa lèvre doucement avant de tirer violement dessus, ses traits tendus, de même que son corps, alors que ses jambes se serrent l'une contre l'autre, et que ses petits doigts attrapent fermement les accoudoirs de cuir du fauteuil.

— Bella, que se passe-t-il ? demande, inquiet, Emmett.

— Jasper.

Mon nom, sortit en gémissant de sa bouche, fait vibrer encore plus mon érection dont je n'avais pas encore conscience jusqu'à ce moment précis. Mais ma bête, elle, s'en délecte, surtout lorsqu'elle prend le contrôle de la situation.

— Appel moi major, darling susurré-je.

— Major ?

Je gronde profondément, en l'entendant. Cette petite humaine est en train de mettre à mal des années de conditionnement fait par Alice et les Cullen pour me faire avoir un aspect humain. Parce que je suis sûre que, en cet instant, j'ai tout du vampire, et pas uniquement les dents pointues et les yeux noirs.

— C'est bien jeune fille.

— Encore gémit-elle.

Sa luxure me tombe dessus avec tant de force, qu'il me faut un contrôle incroyable pour ne pas gouter à son sang juste une seule fois, pour savoir si son liquide vital a le même gout que ses émotions ou l'odeur de son désir.

Son cœur bat à un rythme frénétique, et ses yeux se renversent dans sa tête durant quelques secondes, puis un gémissement plus fort que les autres me fait comprendre que je ne suis pas loin de la faire chuter dans le gouffre du plaisir, ce qui ravis mon moi profond.

Depuis quand une femme, qu'elle soit humaine ou vampire, n'a-t-elle pas autant pris son pied avec moi, juste en ressentant des choses que je lui envoie ? Au moins cinquante ans, si j'en juge l'état dans lequel se trouve le major, en ce moment.

Parce que lui se complet dans les vagues de luxure, d'abandon, de besoin et d'envie qu'elle nous envoie son corps parlant pour elle, et mon envie d'elle augmente en même temps que la puissance de ses gémissements.

Devant moi, les joues rouges, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres, la main sous sa chemise, et sa peau atteignant une chaleur improbable pour elle j'ai, pour une fois, l'impression de voir Isabella Swan. Et putain qu'elle est tentante.

Poussant toutes ses émotions à leur maximum, et y ajoutant ma propre envie en même temps, elle finit par jouir dans un gémissement puissant, le nom de ma bête passant la barrière de ses lèvres quand elle le fait.

— Major ! crie-t-elle.

Un sourire satisfait s'étend sur mes lèvres, à ce mot mais vient maintenant la partie la plus dure, celle de remiser ma bête à sa place. Pourtant je n'ai pas le temps de le faire, puisqu'elle me prend au dépourvus.

Son cœur reprenant un rythme presque normal, une hilarité sans nom la traverse avant qu'elle n'éclate franchement de rire le major et moi nous sentant, pour le coup, vraiment en colère. Comment cette petite humaine peu elle rire après cet orgasme que je viens de lui procurer ?

— Tu devrais vraiment venir plus souvent dans ma chambre Jasper rie-t-elle encore. Je suis sûre que je pourrais te trouver une utilité quelconque.

Finalement, la fureur se remise d'elle même dans un coin de mon esprit, et ma bête se calme seule, acceptant même, pour une fois, et à mon plus grand étonnement, de rejoindre cette dernière, et me laisser redevenir maitre de moi-même.

— Demande donc à mon frère d'apprendre à jouer avec ses doigts, et tu verras que c'est bien plus drôle avec un corps à corps souris-je en coin, fière de moi.

Parce que oui, je ne me le cache pas. Cette petite humaine si insignifiante vient, à elle seule, de réduire en miette l'opinion que je me fais de moi-même. L'espace de quelques minutes, le temps que se crée son orgasme, elle m'a fait sentir à quel point une femme avait envie de moi, et cela ne m'était pas arriver depuis un trop long moment.

A sa façon, et avec la force qu'elle a utilisée, pour crier le nom de ma bête elle est presque parvenue à me faire jouir sans même me toucher, elle aussi, et, pour une humaine, plus encore que pour une vampire, il s'agit là d'un exploit, et j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir retenter l'expérience juste pour savoir si, encore une fois, je pourrais me baigner dans ses émotions si violentes.

— Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il accepte le bouche à bouche rie-t-elle.

— Pour ça, je ne peux pas t'aider soupiré-je, fataliste mais demande à Rose ou Emmett, je suis sure qu'ils savent parfaitement comment faire pour cette activité.

Un grognement me répond, et je n'ai aucun mal à deviner que, sous celui-ci, se cache, en fait, Rose, et sa jalousie maladive, en ce qui concerne son mari.

— Touche à mon mari, et je te promets que ce n'est pas un orgasme, que te produira Jasper, mais miles et une tortures, et que je prendrais plaisir à te voir souffrir.

— Il ne reste plus que toi, dans ce cas, rosie-chérie sourie t'elle, enjôleuse.

Mais où est donc passer la petite humaine insignifiante et maladivement timide ? Chacun de nous reste coi, quelques secondes, devant la Bella tentatrice, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle est vraiment un être à double facette.

Cette nuit, envolée la Bella timide, peureuse, cachée et insipide. Ce soir, elle est joueuse, sure d'elle, mais surtout, désirable, et sur ce point, j'ai vraiment du mal à me placer, pour savoir laquelle est la moins dangereuse pour moi.

— Non mais il se passe quoi là ?

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche,

Bonne semaine, et à samedi prochain,

**_Mya_ **


	2. chapitre 2: un jeu sans conséquences

**Bonjour à vous!**

**Tout d'abord, je remercie les personnes qui m'ont lu, envoyer des commentaires ou m'ont ajouter, vous êtes des amours!**

**Ensuite, je tiens a preciser que je repond toujours aux reviews, donc ceux qui viennent en temps qu'invité, je ne pourrais pas le faire, et je m'en excuse.**

**Je vous presente donc le second chapitre, et vous laisse apprecier mon travail,**

**Bonne lecture et bon week-end,**

**Mya Rogue**

*****

**chapitre 2: un jeu sans conséquences**

**Pov Jasper**

—_Non mais il se passe quoi là_?

J'aurais dû me douter que de me plonger si profondément dans mes pensées, mais surtout, dans le tourillon d'émotions de cette petite humaine aurait fini par me faire manquer un évènement comme celui-ci.

Parce que, par tous les dieux de l'enfer, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs décennies, quelqu'un a réussi à me faire perdre ma concentration, et j'ai oublié que, dans ce salon, nous n'étions pas que quatre.

Dans toute sa splendeur enfantine, le visage contrarié, les lèvres pincées, et les sourcils froncés, comme un petit enfant capricieux; Edward Massen Cullen nous toisent tous avec hauteur, mais surtout, Isabella.

Comment, par un simple regard, ce petit enfoiré arrive-t-il à la faire se sentir si minable, je ne saurais pas le dire; et pourtant, des petites frappes comme lui, j'en ai connus, bien trop pour mon propre bien, à vrai dire.

Mais le pire, dans tout cela, c'est de voir la jeune femme si belle et sensuelle, d'il y a quelques instants, se renfermer comme une huitre, à peine son altesse est-elle entrée dans la pièce.

En revanche, ce qui me plait fortement, c'est de sentir cette colère sous-jacente, qui commence à poindre au fond de son corps, et que la simple vue de son visage fait aggraver.

En un grognement de sa part, Edward est lancer sur moi, la mains bandée pour me serrer le cou, et ses crocs sortis, dans une vulgaire attaque digne d'un nouveau-né à peine réveillé.

—Arrête de penser à elle comme ça! s'énerve t'il.

Alors que, en temps normal, j'aurais laissé couler, conscient qu'il n'est pas un véritable combattant, même s'il se plait à le croire; cette fois ci, je me permet un sourire en coin, avant d'attraper son bras et faire pivoter son corps pour que sa main touche son omoplate, sa joue encastrée dans le mur.

—Si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu lis dans ma tête, mon cher Eddy, tu n'as cas pas y fourrer ton nez, tu verras, nous nous en porterons tous bien mieux.

—Tu es un pervers! Elle n'a que dix-sept ans, et toi, tu imagines pouvoir dénaturer le lien que nous avons, elle et moi.

Même si le fait de l'entendre geindre, pour son bras, ou bien pour sa Bella, comme il l'appel, me fait un bien fou; je préfère, tout de même, me reculer, et lui laisser sa liberté de mouvement, même si, pour cela je dois combattre le major de vouloir le mordre, comme avec un nouveau-né.

—Cesse de me comparer à un nouveau-né! crie t'il.

—Alors arrête de te comporter comme tel Eddy; susurré-je, près de son oreille.

Me reculant, je retourne me placer dans mon fauteuil, me concentrant sur Isabella, et ses émotions, et non sur celui qui se croit être mon frère depuis des années, alors qu'il est, au mieux, un bon moyen d'avoir du public, lorsque j'applique mon devoir conjugal.

Depuis des années, maintenant, je sais qu'Alice n'est pas ma compagne, et même si j'aime ce petit bout de femme; un peu trop énergique pour moi, et dont les émotions sont un peu trop intenses pour que je ressorte indemne, émotionnellement parlant, d'une confrontation avec elle; je ne peux me résoudre à la quitter.

Parce que, sans elle, et surtout, sans son entrain à me faire quitter ma vie de nomade, il y a cinquante ans, dans le Mississipi, je ne serais pas devenu civilisé; et, cela au moins, je le lui doit, même si, de ce fait, le major est de plus en plus dur à combattre.

—Isabella, mais tu es ivre!

Je crois que, dans le genre stupide, et qui ne tiens pas à lui-même, Edward se place là; et même, pire que tout, cette humaine ravie mes sens, en ayant sa colère qui augmente. A l'image d'un volcan, elle semble gonfler et rougir, prête à exploser, et c'est un régal pour mes sens de sentir son sang pulser plus fortement.

—Bonjour à toi aussi Edward, je suis heureuse de te voir de retour; fait-elle avec dédain. Un baiser de bonjour? Non voyons, je ne suis qu'Isabella Swan, ta petite amie, je ne mérite même pas un appel, alors pourquoi donc devrais-je mériter un simple bonjour.

Cette petite boule de nerf commence, de plus en plus, à me plaire, et surtout, lorsqu'elle se rebiffe enfin contre ce crétin.

Des mois, à la voir attendre un regard de sa part, pour pouvoir respirer; des mois, à la voir trébucher parce que c'est idiot ne comprend pas qu'il faut éviter de l'éblouir, s'il désire vraiment une relation avec elle, ce qui fait clairement rugir le major, de la voir si peu combative; mais non, ce soir, elle a décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes, et j'ai hâte de voir ce spectacle ci.

En revanche, ce qui ne me plait vraiment pas, ce sont les émotions d'Edward, lorsqu'elle lui parle; et encore moins cet éclat de fureur, dans ses yeux, quand il la voit se lever de son fauteuil, et remettre ses choix en question.

Tout, en lui, n'est, en cet instant, que contrariété, calcul et, si j'osais y croire, de la manipulation. Mais, sur ce point, je suis sûre de me tromper. Il a beau être un enfoiré de première, il l'aime, et de cela, j'en suis sure. De là à dire qu'elle est réellement sa compagne, j'ai de sérieux doutes, mais l'avenir me le dira, je suppose.

—Mon amour, s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de toi quelques jours; fait-il, après avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

—Pourquoi? demande-t 'elle intriguée.

J'aurais presque honte de me l'avouer, mais la voir être aussi peu sure d'elle, en sa présence, commence sérieusement à me faire perdre mes moyens. Mais où est donc passer l'Isabella mordante d'il y a quelques minutes?

Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul, à me poser cette question; parce que, sur leur fauteuil, Rose et Emmett ont, eux aussi, les sourcils froncés; et je vois mon frère retenir sa femme, pour éviter qu'elle ne se jette sur l'idiot aux cheveux de bronze.

En revanche, sentir, chez Alice, cette incrédulité me laisse, moi aussi, dans l'incompréhension. Parce que, je le pense sincèrement, elle a eu l'air d'apprécier Bella depuis le début, et je me doute qu'elle aimerais pouvoir l'avoir à nos côtés pour l'éternité.

—Parce que, depuis Phoenix, j'ai peur, en permanence, de ne pas pouvoir combattre ma soif de sang, quand tu es dans les parages; plaide-t-il, d'une voix geignarde, à mes oreilles. Avoir dû avaler une infime quantité de ton sang pour te sauver, a eu l'effet de faire réveiller ma bête, et j'ai peur qu'un jour, je ne parvienne pas à pouvoir la stopper.

Même si ses émotions sont en accords avec ses mots, mes années à apprendre à détecter les mensonges m'ont apprises une chose: tous les mensonges ont une base de vérité. Or, dans un cas comme celui-ci, je me demande quelle partie comporte le mensonge, et laquelle détiens la vérité.

Son grognement reprend, encore une fois, mais, pour ma part, elle ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. En revanche, sur Isabella, là, l'effet est instantané.

Quand elle voit que son mécontentement est dirigé contre moi, elle se redresse de tout son corps, et le pointe du doigt, comme si elle pouvait lui faire peur, cette faible et folle humaine. Mais, en un sens, je suppose que cela fait partit de son charme.

—Tu oses t'enfuir durant une semaine, sans même me donner une seule nouvelle, tu oses revenir sans même me prévenir, tu oses m'en vouloir pour avoir bu, mais en plus, tu te permet de grogner après Jasper?

Sa colère est comme un nectar divin, pour moi, et pour mes mon frère et ma sœur, les choses ont l'air d'être égales à moi. En revanche, seule de la contrariété émane d'Alice, et je commence à m'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, s'il venait à s'en prendre à elle.

Edward et elle ont toujours été proche, bien plus proches que Rose et moi-même, et si jusqu'à présent je l'ai toujours bien vécu, maintenant, je me pose certaines questions qui, je le sais, n'auront jamais de réponses de sa part.

—Mon amour, s'il te plait, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pense; tente-t-il de plaider.

—Mais je n'en ai rien à faire Edward! Tu crois que tu peux revenir après une semaine, m'éblouir, passer la main dans tes stupides cheveux bronze et m'appeler mon amour et, comme ça, tout est pardonné? Me prend tu pour une conne?

Ce n'est pas faire Play, et franchement, en cet instant, je n'en ai rien à faire; mais cette petite femme vient de lui dire, très exactement, ce que je rêve de l'entendre lui dire depuis des mois; alors je n'ai aucune honte à me servir un verre de tequila, et le lever à sa santé.

Je sais qu'elle n'est pas entièrement prise dans sa conversation avec Edward, et qu'elle est quand même encore extrêmement consciente du monde qui l'entourent, quand je sens une vague d'amusement et de remerciement, déferler sur moi.

—Bella, je viens de t'expliquer pourquoi je ne pouvais pas rester, alors, s'il te plait, ne fait pas l'enfant!

Visiblement, je m'étais tromper, sur leur compte. Je pensais Edward être le plus buté, mais il semblerait que j'ai eu tort; parce que, quand il lui sort cette phrase, souhaitant, visiblement, clore la conversation, elle a une réaction qui me surprend.

Un éclat de rire rauque, presque mauvais, s'échappe de ses lèvres, et pendant quelques secondes, l'image d'elle, me proposant de la rejoindre plus souvent dans sa chambre me reviens, et je me presse de la chasser de mon esprit, avant de faire s'envenimer les choses pour elle.

—Tu as raison Edward, laissons cette conversation pour un autre jour. Ce soir, nous faisons la fête! Un verre, pour ton retour?

—Je suis un vampire, je ne bois pas d'alcool; grimace t'il.

—Tu n'es peut-être pas un vrai vampire, dans ce cas, parce que, depuis deux heures, moi je m'enivre avec tes deux frères et ta sœur, et je ne me suis jamais autant amusé dans cette villa.

Note à moi-même: la faire boire plus souvent. Cette petite femme est mordante quand elle le fait, et j'aime le fait qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire.

—J'aurais dû me douter que l'idée viendrait de toi; grogne-t-il dans ma direction.

—A dire vrai; l'interrompt Emmett; c'est de moi, et Rose est parfaitement d'accord pour dire qu'elle a le droit d'avoir des expériences humaines, avant que tu ne la transforme.

L'éclat de fureur est de retour, et je comprends qu'Emmett est en mauvaise position au même moment qu'Isabella. Elle se place d'office devant mon frère, barrant efficacement la route de son cher et tendre, avant que Rose ne vienne se placer à ses côtés, la main sur son épaule, en signe de soutien et d'accord avec sa démarche.

Soit cette femme est totalement suicidaire, de s'en prendre à un vampire, visiblement furieux; soit elle a vraiment beaucoup de courage, et une foi inébranlable en nous, pour l'arrêter; et, au vu de ses émotions, la seconde l'emporte sur la première, ce qui ne m'étonne même pas, venant d'elle.

Cette fille a réussi à élever le sacrifice au rang de sport olympique, et il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous, pauvres vampire, de nous élever à sa hauteur, si nous souhaitons pouvoir, encore un peu, graviter autour d'elle et ses émotions si puissantes.

—Soit tu t'assois dans ce canapé, et tu la laisses profiter de sa soirée comme elle l'entend, en arrêtant de te comporter comme l'enfant capricieux que tu es, soit tu retournes d'où tu viens, et tu nous laisse en paix. C'est à toi de voir.

Son grondement bas entre en compétition avec celui de Rose, mais aucun des deux ne se laisse distancer par l'autre. Finalement, c'est l'intervention de mon lutin de femme, qui fait redescendre la tentions.

—Viens Edward; fait-elle, doucement. Allons discuter un peu, avant de revenir.

J'ai de la peine, pour Isabella, quand je sens l'amertume la toucher. Une semaine sans lui donner de nouvelles, et à la première parole d'Alice, il la laisse, encore une fois, sans même lui donner le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais, à quoi bon, de toute façon?

Elle se laisse durement retomber dans son fauteuil, en poussant un profond soupire de lassitude, ou l'amour se bat avec la colère, et l'incompréhension gagne de plus en plus de terrain sur l'abandon totale qu'elle lui offre, depuis que nous sommes revenus de Phoenix.

—Vous avez du citron?

Cette demande, totalement hors de propos, de la part de Bella, me fait lever un sourcil. Le fait qu'il soit partit semble faire reculer la colère, et ses émotions laissent filtrer jusqu'à moi un brin d'amusement.

—Frigo, tiroir du bas; lance Rose. Pourquoi?

—Tu as déjà bu de la tequila, Rosalie?

S'il existe un dieu pour les vampires, j'espère sincèrement qu'il compte lui faire faire ce que mon esprit pervers, mais ô combien en manque, souhaite la voir accomplir. Et, forcément, mon corps répond pour moi, à la vision qui défile dans ma tête.

Face à l'incompréhension totale de Rosalie, elle lui envoie un sourire parfaitement mauvais, et mon érection gonfle douloureusement, à l'idée qui s'imprime encore plus clairement dans mon esprit. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'Edward ne soit pas dans le coin, et qu'il ne vienne pas arrêter ce rêve qui va devenir réalité.

Depuis quand ai-je commencer à rêver de voir ma sœur servir de porteuse à tequila pour l'humaine d'Edward? Je ne sais pas. En revanche, je sais que, depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la villa, le major semble ronronner, à l'idée de la voir perdre quelques inhibitions, et je ne suis absolument pas contre ce fait.

Lui envoyant un clin d'œil effronté, elle se lève, récupère le citron dans le frigo, le sel et un verre à shooter, avant de venir vers nous, un couteau à la main.

—Tu comptes faire un sacrifice rituel? l'interroge Rosalie, pas rassurée.

—Un sacrifice, non, un rituel, oui. Mais pas dans ces contrées.

Si je ne savais pas qu'une humaine ne pouvait pas nous éblouir, j'aurais cru qu'elle, elle y était parvenue. Parce que, rien que par son sourire plein d'une débauche que je ne la savais pas connaitre; elle nous a tous, en un instant, sous sa coupe.

Ne s'inquiétant pas du fait qu'il y ait trois vampires avec elle dans la pièce, dont un qui n'ai que peu d'emprise sur sa part sombre en ce moment, à savoir moi; elle découpe le citron avec des gestes experts, qui me laisse quelques instants sans voix.

—Depuis quand tu sais couper des citrons sans te blesser? rie Emmett.

—Depuis que j'ai eu une amie qui m'y a convertis.

—On la connait? Parce que, si elle arrive à faire reculer ta maladresse, il me faut son numéros.

—Elle est dans l'annuaire, mais je ne pense pas que la mettre en relation avec des vampires soit une super idée; lui envoie-t-elle un sourire.

Finalement, j'avais cru connaitre Bella Swan, la petite amie humaine d'Edward, la timide et peureuse jeune fille; mais je crois que, au bout du compte, Isabella Swan est l'humaine que je préfère, avec ses sourires, ses clins d'œil, et ses émotions sombres en pagaille.

—Rosalie, allonge-toi sur la table basse, s'il te plait; lui demande t'elle gentiment.

—Oh putain, elle va vraiment le faire; murmure Emmett, assez bas pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

—J'espère bien, parce que ça commence à devenir chaud.

Et en effet, devant nous, ma sœur allongée entre ses cuisses; elle a ce sourire en coin insolent, presque similaire au mien, dans mes mauvais jours, et ses doigts jouent nonchalamment avec les boutons de sa chemise.

—Surtout, ne fait aucun geste brusque, d'accord?

—Pourquoi?

Si Bella est douceur, en cet instant; Rose n'est que peur pour ce qu'il va arriver, et ne sait pas où se mettre, dans cette position.

—Parce que tu pourrais me faire sursauter, et je m'en voudrais que tes crocs effleurent ma douce peau; lève t'elle les yeux au ciel.

—Je pourrais quand même le faire, et tu ne pourrais rien y redire; lui répond -elle, suffisante.

—Et c'est bien pour cela que Jasper et Emmett sont là.

Encore une fois, son sourire insolent est de retour, et mon envie d'elle me ferait presque souffrir, à force de sentir ses émotions. Sa sensation de domination, d'envie, de luxure, et une légère appréhension me mettent presque au supplice, en cet instant.

Jouant distraitement avec les boutons de la chemise, elle ouvre doucement celle-ci, avant de laisser les deux derniers ouvert, son visage descendant petit à petit vers le ventre de ma sœur. Mais, en cet instant, l'idée même de famille disparait.

Devant moi, je n'ai qu'une putain d'humaine, fière de son effet, qui embrasse le ventre d'une Rosalie incertaine de ce qu'elle doit ressentir, avant qu'elle ne se prenne au jeu de simuler une excitation, quand elle voit le regard brulant d'Emmett sur elle. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Elle est chaude, elle est très chaude, la petite humaine, avec son bout de langue qui frétille sur le ventre de Rose, serpentant de son nombril jusque sous ses seins, ses mains massant doucement la peau de marbre.

Relevant, l'espace de quelques secondes, les yeux, elle m'envoie un clin d'œil, avant de souffler sur le ventre de ma sœur, puis elle prend le sel et en met sur le petit chemin qu'elle a tracer, plaçant, ensuite, le shooter entre ses seins, et le quartier de citron entre ses crocs.

Et mon enfer personnel commence. Pas que la vision soit mauvaise, ou même dégradante, non, ce serait même le contraire.

Sa langue suit le même chemin que précédemment, de légers gémissements me parviennent, alors que l'une des mains de Rose se perd dans ses cheveux, et que l'autre la maintiens sur un coude, la tête penchée en arrière.

Que je sois damné pour cela, mais à cet instant, je ne maitrise absolument pas mes émotions, et je sais que je les ai déversés en elle quand je sens son rythme cardiaque augmenter considérablement, ses gémissements se faisant plus bruyant, et sa tache de lécher le sel, plus compliquée.

Mais elle parviens finalement au petit verre, l'englobe de ses lèvres si tentatrices, et se relève d'un coup, grimaçant sous la brulure de l'alcool, avant de reposer le shooter sur la table basse, et se pencher sur le visage de Rose, ses dents attrapant le quartier de citron d'un geste presque expert, encore une fois. Je ne sais pas qui est cette amie qui lui a montrer cette pratique, mais je compte bien l'embrasser, si un jour je la rencontre.

Elle a, cependant, un instant d'arrêt, après l'avoir sucé, du jus coulant au coin de ses lèvres; puis, tout aussi déterminée que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle l'enlève, posant, en douceur, ses lèvres sur celle de Rose.

Je ne sais pas qui d'Emmett ou moi, à pousser le premier grognement de satisfaction, mais le mien se termine en un vulgaire gémissement, quand je sens l'odeur de son excitation parvenir jusqu'à moi, quand Rose se laisse faire, approfondissant même le geste, en se laissant retomber sur la table.

A quatre pattes sur ma sœur, une main sur son ventre, et l'autre la maintenant en surélévation sur elle, elle semble prendre énormément de plaisir à son baiser, et plus encore quand les mains de Rose agrippent son petit cul, lui tirant un gémissement de contentement.

Cette petite vision de plaisir est, cependant, de courte durée puisque, au moment où Bella commence à faire bouger légèrement son bassin sur Rose; celle-ci m'envoie une vague de peur et de soif mêlée, et je comprends que le jeu vient de se terminer.

Il me faut à peine une seconde, avant d'être debout, le corps encore tremblant du plaisir qu'à pris Bella, entre mes bras, et de courir à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour laisser à Emmett le temps de calmer sa compagne.

Je pourrais leur envoyer, à toutes les deux, une forte dose de léthargie, mais ce serait repousser pour mieux sauter; et, aussi stupide que cela paraisse, surtout pour moi, l'avoir contre moi semble apaiser le major. Et tout ce que veut le major, je lui offre, tant que ce n'est pas une petite carotide apéritive.

—Il faut te calmer darling; soufflé-je à son oreille. Ton sang pulse trop fort pour te garder en sécurité.

—Alors pose moi, je ne veux pas te tenter.

Elle est à bout de souffle, et complètement hagarde, mais son sang ne m'a jamais aussi peu donné envie qu'à cet instant. Non, en cet instant, c'est un autre besoin qui crie pour être apaisé, mais je sais que ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

—Me laisse tu essayer de te calmer?

Elle ne fait que hocher la tête, et, posant mes mains sur sa peau, dans le bas de son dos, je lui envoie des vagues de calme, son corps s'apaisant en quelques instants, sous l'action combinée de mon pouvoir, et des cercles sur ses reins.

—Je suis désolée; soupire-t-elle.

—Pourquoi?

Je suis vraiment intrigué par cette femme. Elle vient presque d'avoir son second orgasme de la soirée, et cela, en embrassant ma sœur, en plus de manquer de se faire boire comme une sangria; et elle trouve encore le moyens de se sentir coupable de quelque chose. Je savais les femmes compliquées, mais avec elle, je me rends compte que la barre est placée bien plus haut.

—J'ai blesser Rose, je suppose.

Blesser, je n'en suis pas sure, mais lui donner très envie, à elle, de poursuivre ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est une certitude! Mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais lui dire cela, parce que, d'une certaine façon, elle est bien trop pure pour que je lui explique qu'une vampire accouplée aurait adorer faire son quatre heure d'elle, de la même manière que moi.

—Rose va très bien, mais, si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de la regarder dans les yeux pendant encore quelques minutes, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te saute dessus; rie-je.

—Elle ne m'en veux pas?

Je déteste cette lueur d'espoir que je sens en elle, quand elle me demande cela. Comment, par l'enfer, peut-elle croire que quiconque lui en voudrait, quand, en plus, on sait qu'elle est ivre, et qu'elle ne contrôle pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait.

A moins qu'elle se contrôle parfaitement, et que ce soit la raison pour laquelle elle ait l'espoir que Rose ne lui en veuille pas. Autant pour mon érection qui s'était calmer…

Je la ramène sur le canapé, emmenant le sel, le shooter et le citron dans la cuisine, et je la laisse entamer une conversation avec Emmett, tandis que, moi, je serre Rose dans mes bras.

—Je suis désolé jazz; soupire-t-elle.

—Pourquoi voulez-vous toutes êtres désolé ce soir? C'est une fête en l'honneur des martyres et on ne m'a pas prévenu?

Rose, c'est mon rayon de soleil, mon ancre sur cette terre, et je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir, dans cette famille, sans elle. Plus qu'Alice, elle est celle qui m'a permis de comprendre que, si je le souhaitais, je pouvais faire «ami-ami» avec le major.

Mais elle haï tellement Edward, que, parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que, génétiquement, nous somme jumeaux. Parce que, avec les années, j'ai fini par le haïr du plus profond de mes entrailles, et Rose suit le même chemin que moi.

—Je suis désolé que tu aies du supporter mes émotions, pendant ce qu'il vient de se passer.

—Tu as aimé? demandé-je, un sourire insolent au coin des lèvres.

Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait été rouge brique, tellement sa gène se fait intense, en cet instant. Mais Rose n'est pas née à une époque ou embrasser une femme était monnaie courante, et, plus encore, elle n'avait jamais penser prendre plaisir à le faire, sous le regard de son compagnon.

—Que s'est-il encore passé? soupire Alice.

La frustration d'Edward augmente d'un cran, et la fureur d'Alice fait de même, mais, pourtant, aucun des deux ne se laisse envahir par celles-ci, ce dont, malgré moi, je les remercie.

Durement, la soirée se poursuit, et, après quelques tentatives pour venir la rejoindre, Edward parviens à s'asseoir à coté de Bella, sur le canapé, sa main entourant la sienne; et je me fais un devoir de ne pas chercher dans les émotions d'Isabella pour savoir ce qu'elle ressent à cette proximité.

—Et si on continuait le jeu? propose subitement Emmett.

—Vous jouez encore à ce jeu stupide? grogne Edward.

Il semblerait que, ce soir, il ait décider de dire tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas, pour mettre en colère sa belle, parce que, en une fraction de seconde, elle se tourne vers Emmett, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres, les yeux brulant de fureur.

—A qui le tour?

—Rose! crie t'il.

Même si elle est toujours gênée de ce qu'il s'est passer, elle envoie, tout de même, un sourire carnassier à Bella, avant de lui demander, d'une voix fluette.

—Si tu ne sortais pas avec Edward, tu voudrais qui, dans cette ville?

—Ne répond pas à ça Bella!

C'est un concert de trois grognements, et un regard furieux, qui se tourne vers lui; avant qu'elle ne décide de répondre, contre l'avis de son cher et tendre. Décidément, cette Bella me plait bien plus que celle que nous côtoyons habituellement.

—Ne t'en fais pas; tenté-je de la rassurer. Il n'y aura aucune répercussion de la part de quiconque. Nous sommes en famille.

Légèrement rassurée, après ma déclaration, une flamme de vaillance se rallume en elle, et elle adresse un sourire ravageur à Rose.

—Dans ce cas, si je devais choisir une femme, je te prendrais toi.

—Moi? s'exclame bruyamment Rose. Pourquoi?

—Parce que, avec toi, je suis sûr que mon quotidien ne serait jamais plan-plan, et surtout, que notre vie serait une lutte constante, et j'aime beaucoup cette idée.

Oui, définitivement, elle me plait énormément. Depuis quand la petite Bella Swan se laisse t'elle rêver à devenir lesbienne? Je ne sais pas, mais, en tout cas, mon esprit libidineux n'est absolument pas contre, c'est même tout l'inverse.

—Et si c'était un homme? demande Emmett, sure, à l'avance qu'elle le nommeras lui.

Sa réponse fuse, plus rapide que son cerveau, et les mots quittent sa bouche sans sa permission, même si, il semblerait, elle ne soit pas contre celle-ci.

—Dans ce cas, je choisis Jasper. Après tout; sourie t'elle, enjôleuse; il est celui qui me connaisse le mieux, et, plus encore, je viens de faire l'expérience de ses talents, et franchement, j'en redemande!

Peter aurait été très fière, de voir cette petite humaine moucher une famille complète de vampire; mais, pour le coup, moi, c'est le major, qui m'inquiète. Depuis que ces mots ont quittés sa bouche, il ronronne doucement, me faisant passer pour un chat, et j'ai bien peur d'avoir saper ma propre image de guerrier en le faisant.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur les réactions clairement contradictoires de ma bêtes, puisque, me prenant au dépourvus, elle me fait me mettre en position d'attaque, prêt à en découdre avec Edward. Quand parviendra-t-il à comprendre qu'un guerrier est toujours sur ses gardes?

—Ne la touche plus jamais! crie-t-il, lançant des gouttes de venin sur moi.

—Mais je ne l'ai jamais touché, mon frère; ironisé-je en l'appelant ainsi. En revanche, si toi, tu ne te met pas un peu plus activement à le faire, elle va finir par demander de l'aide à l'extérieur, et là, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi même, quand elle viendra me voir.

Certes, c'est un coup bas, surtout quand on sait que ma femme est à côté de moi, en cet instant, et que sa fureur atteint des sommets; mais, à ma défense, elles sont les meilleures amies du monde, elles peuvent bien me partager, si elles le veulent; en tout cas, je ne serais pas contre.

—Elle est à moi!

Capricieux et teigneux, définitivement une combinaison qui me semble loin de ce qu'il faut à une femme, mais, si c'est ce que veut Bella… En revanche, je pourrais peut-être faire entrer du plomb dans son crâne.

—Techniquement, tant qu'elle ne sera pas un vampire, elle n'est à personne, et, franchement, je trouverais étonnant que la Bella que nous avons pu voir tout à l'heure soit faite pour toi. Elle est bien trop libre et libérée pour cela, mon frère.

Je pourrais être fière de moi, je pourrais exulter de le voir s'énerver encore plus, mais je préfère lui montrer, par l'esprit, ce qu'il a louper, ce soir, et la Bella que Rose, Emmett et moi avons pu découvrir.

Sa fureur menace d'éclater, encore plus que précédemment, et, dans cette histoire, la seule qui m'inquiète, c'est Isabella, qui fulmine de plus en plus, dans son coin, et dont Emmett tiens la main.

—Bella, va te coucher; claque la voix d'Edward.

—Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien; soupiré-je.

—Que veux-tu que je comprenne? fait-il, sournois. Que tu convoite ma compagne? Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai bien compris. Mais n'oublie pas que, toi aussi, tu en as une, de femme, et qu'il serait important que tu t'occupes d'elle, au lieu de donner du plaisir factice à la mienne.

Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Quiconque connait Edward aussi intiment que moi, par ses émotions, sait qu'il n'y a pas plus manipulateur et traitre que lui, si les choses ne vont pas dans son sens.

Or, en cet instant, Isabella ne le vois pas comme un prince Charmant sur son putain de cheval blanc, et il déteste ne pas être le centre de l'attention. Je pourrais blâmer Esmé, pour en avoir fait un vampire si capricieux, mais à quoi bon…

—Tu as raison Edward; répond Bella, un peu trop docile. Je vais aller me coucher.

Elle embrasse Emmett, fait de même avec Rose, et m'adresse un signe de la main, ainsi qu'un clin d'œil débordant de fureur et de détermination, avant de se retourner et d'attraper son sac devant l'entrée, de même que sa veste en cuir.

—Tu fais quoi là Bella? grince Edward, volant jusqu'à la porte.

—Comme tu le vois, je suis tes ordres. Je vais me coucher.

—Dans ma chambre, pas chez toi!

Cette fois ci, le volcan explose complétement, et si elle était un vampire, j'aurais eu très peur d'être à la place d'Edward. Mais, pour le coup, je regrette qu'elle ne le sois pas, parce qu'il aurait méchamment dérouiller, et moi, je serais allé jusqu'à manger du popcorn, devant sa colère.

—M'as-tu réellement pris pour ton animal de compagnie Edward? As-tu vraiment cru que j'allais obéir à chacun de tes ordres comme un putain de petit chien? M'as-tu cru assez conne pour ne pas comprendre que tu m'as menti, tout à l'heure, en me donnant ton excuse bidon?

—Bella! Ça suffit maintenant! Tu es énervée et fatiguée, alors monte dans ta chambre!

—Ah mais en fait tu me prend vraiment pour une conne ou une putain de petite fille!

Est-ce mal de se sentir excité de l'entendre jurer? Je ne saurais pas le dire, mais le major, lui, semble faire la fête.

—Je rentre chez moi, que tu le veuilles ou non, après tout, tu m'as bien laissé une semaine sans nouvelles, j'ai bien droit de faire comme si tu n'existais pas pendant encore une nuit, non?

Il est toujours aussi en colère, mais sa partie calculatrice revient en force, et je sais qu'il a préparé un mauvais coup quand il tente de lui faire son sourire éblouissant.

—Très bien mon amour, je m'excuse. J'aurais dû t'appeler, ou même revenir plus tôt, mais laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner, ces bois ne sont pas surs, en ce moment, avec Victoria et Laurent qui rodent.

—Je préfère encore aller me perdre dans ces bois que de passer une seule minute avec toi dans ta voiture!

—Et comment compte tu rentrer, dans ce cas? Je te rappel que tu es venu avec la jeep d'Emmett; lui dit-il avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Si je ne savais pas que c'était impossible, j'aurais parier que mon lutin de femme était responsable de cela, qu'elle avait vu, à l'avance, qu'il allait rentrer plus tôt, et qu'il voudrait la ramener. Or, Bella a pris sa décision sur l'instant, donc je ne peux pas croire que ce soit le cas.

A mon tour, je prends une décision immédiate, et, lui envoyant un fort sentiment de confiance en soi, et ma fierté pour ce qu'elle vient de faire, à savoir, se dresser contre le parfait petit Cullen; je tire mon trousseau de la poche de mon jeans, et siffle pour qu'elle regarde dans ma direction, fière de sentir l'incrédulité et la fureur des deux petits génies.

*

**Pov Bella**

Des clefs?

Incrédule, je regarde de plus près le logo sur le trousseau, et mon incompréhension augmente d'un cran encore, quand je vois le sigle d'Aston Martin sur celles-ci. Certes, je ne suis pas une experte comme Rosalie, des voitures, mais je sais lesquelles sont puissantes, et lesquelles ne le sont pas. Et, définitivement, cette marque a un large éventail comportant des bolides de compétition.

—Comme ça, tu peux rentrer chez toi par toi-même. Je viendrais la récupérer demain; sourie-t-il dans ma direction.

—Et je vais te raccompagner, puisque tu es saoule.

Je suis surement tomber dans la quatrième dimension, pour que Jasper me pense capable de conduire un tel engin; mais c'est surtout le fait que Rosalie me propose d'elle-même de me raccompagner, qui me paraisse être tomber dans la folie.

Mais pourtant, une gratitude sans bornes m'étreint, en voyant le sourire qu'elle m'envoie, et si je ne savais pas que cette émotion m'appartenais déjà, j'aurais pu croire que le don de Jasper débordait.

—Je te remercie Rose.

Je n'ai pas besoin de dire plus que cela, qu'elle me prend par le bras, et me conduit jusqu'à la porte du garage, appuyant sur la télécommande pour l'ouvrir, et me laisser voir la collection ahurissante de voitures qui règne ici. Tous les grands noms de l'automobile se côtoient, et pourtant, une seule m'importe.

Encore bâchée, je suis impatiente de pouvoir voir à quoi ressemble le petit bijou de Jasper Hale, jusqu'à ce que Rose ne lui enlève sa protection.

Noire, agressive, puissante, belle; sa Vanquish a le don de me faire littéralement frémir d'anticipation, et si je ne me connaissais pas un peu plus, je pourrais presque croire que l'idée de me laisser porter par la vitesse m'enveloppe.

Mais c'est plus puissant que cela. C'est presque instinctif, et, pour le coup, je comprends ce besoin qu'on les vampires. Cette voiture dégage une sensation de liberté rien qu'à la vue. Aussi sauvage et libre qu'un mustang, et aussi attrayante qu'un diamant.

—Tu baves chérie; rie Rose.

—Et moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi tu ne le fais pas, mon amour.

Certes, c'est de mauvais gout, d'autant plus que je sais que son compagnon, et mon petit ami peuvent nous entendre, mais, pour une soirée, j'aimerais être aussi libre que cette voiture, aussi libre que Jasper m'a donné l'impression d'être.

—Je m'occupe de ces voitures depuis que je suis dans cette famille, alors, crois moi, je suis déjà passée au-dessus de cette jouissance que tu ressent, même si, à mon avis, tu préfèrerais autre chose qu'une voiture, pour te la procurer.

Gênée au possible, je récupère les clef de ses mains, avant de faire le tour de la voiture, touchant la carrosserie du bout des doigts, pour être sûre que je ne rêve pas, un frisson d'envie me parcourant, quand je le fais.

Décidant de mettre mes pensées de côté, je monte dans l'habitacle, rejoignant mon accompagnatrice, avant de régler mon siège, et d'allumer ce petit bolide.

—Elle est très rapide, alors sois sûre d'être prête, avant de tenter de dompter ce cheval, poupée; m'envoie-t-elle un clin d'œil pervers.

—Si seulement tu pouvais être aussi docile que cette voiture; soupiré-je, défaitiste.

—Emmett s'ennuierait, si j'étais docile; rie t'elle, alors que je m'engage pour sortir du garage; et moi je m'ennuierais si le sexe n'était pas un peu brutal.

—C'est une proposition?

Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quand cette fusion s'est passer, entre Rose et moi, mais je sais que, jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent, elle et Emmett, faire un nouveau tour du monde; je vais chérir ces instants passer avec cette fille que je me plait à appeler amie.

—Tu ne tiendrais jamais le coup, joli cœur, mais rien ne t'empêche de te faire la main sur mon frangin.

—Lequel?

—Edward voyons!

J'ai honte de le dire, mais, quand elle me l'a proposé, j'aurais aimé qu'elle me dise Jasper. Parce que, soyons honnête, j'ai plus ressenti de choses avec lui en une soirée, qu'avec Edward en presque un an, et m'apercevoir de cela me met mal à l'aise.

Souhaitant échapper à mes pensées, je tente de pousser ce petit bijou un peu plus, mais Rose me fait comprendre que, avec les animaux et les humains vivant à proximité, ce serait une très mauvaise chose; alors, à contre cœur, pensant à l'image qu'aurais Charlie de moi, s'il me voyait, ivre, conduire ce bolide, je me range sur le bas-côté, coupant le moteur.

—Que fais-tu? m'interroge t'elle, intriguée.

—Je ne suis pas en état d'être une bonne conductrice, et j'aurais des regrets à détruire cette voiture, alors prend le volant, je te le laisses.

Comprenant, surement, que je ne suis pas en état d'avoir une conversation précise et surtout claire, avec elle, sur les dangers de l'alcool au volant; elle se détache, en fait de même avec moi, et intervertis nos positions, avant de reprendre la route de chez moi, en silence.

Calmement, nous passons devant mon père, celui-ci s'étonnant de me voir à bord de la Vanquish, mais visiblement rassuré de voir Rose; jusqu'à ce qu'il nous fasse nous ranger pour pouvoir nous parler.

—Je croyais que tu dormais chez les Cullen ce soir Bells? s'inquiète t'il.

—Je préfère le faire à la maison, au moins, là, je suis sûre de ne pas avoir une scène de ménage; grimacé-je.

Interloqué, il demande à Rose de lui expliquer, et elle lui donne la version courte: alcool, Edward revenu plus tôt que prévu de son voyage, de nombreuses crises, et, finalement, son frère qui lui a donner les clefs pour qu'elle me fasse rentrer.

—Je ne savais pas que Jasper avait ce genre de petit bolide; sourie t'il, amusé il me semble, avant de reprendre, plus sérieux. Très bien, dans ce cas, faites attention, et allez-vous coucher. Tu as l'air épuisée Bella. Mais avant, ce sera test d'alcoolémie et papiers du véhicule mademoiselle Hale.

Si je ne le connaissais pas, je pourrais presque croire qu'il flirt avec elle, mais, ce soir, plus rien ne m'inquiéterais. Après tout, j'ai bien réussi à embrasser cette même femme, y prendre peut-être un peu trop de plaisir, et découvrir une facette de Jasper qui me plaise un peu trop. Alors un flirt, je ne vois même pas ce qui pourrait me choquer là-dedans.

Se prêtant volontiers au jeu, elle souffle, parle avec lui, lui montre les papiers du véhicule, et nous finissons par reprendre la route, après les conseils avisés de papa Swan, et c'est avec un bonheur indicible que je m'effondre sur mon lit, ma tête commençant à me faire souffrir fortement.

—Je ne boirais plus jamais d'alcool; gémis-je.

—Crois-moi, je vais dire la même chose demain, et mon frère et mon mari vont faire pareil quand ils vont devoir vomir tout ce qu'ils ont ingurgiter!

Son rire de clochette me vrille les timpant, et je grimace sous le son; jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne s'installer sur le lit avec moi, m'enroulant, au pare avant, dans la couverture, pour que la température de son corps ne refroidisse pas la mienne.

—Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas, je t'écoute; souffle-t-elle.

—Tout vas bien, ne t'inquiète pas; soupiré-je.

Comment lui dire que, depuis notre retour de Phoenix, je me sens tiraillée entre deux eaux, que je ne comprends plus mes réactions en présence d'Edward mais que, surtout, je suis une boule de frustration, à chaque fois qu'il est là?

—Edward n'est pas là, et, à vrai dire, il n'y a plus aucun vampire aux environs, alors, s'il te plait, parle-moi. Ça te fera du bien, et ça me donneras de quoi travailler, pendant que tu dormiras.

—Tu restes dormir à la maison?

Je suis stupide de ressentir de l'espoir à ces mots, mais l'idée même de me retrouver seule, et qu'Edward puisse vouloir venir reprendre la conversation me rend malade.

—Je ne dors pas, je suis un vampire, mais oui, je vais rester avec toi; sourie-t-elle.

—Merci Rose; soupiré-je, pleine de gratitude. Ce retour dans mon moi d'il y a deux ans me fait plus peur que ce que j'aurais pu croire.

—C'est-à-dire? fronce t'elle les sourcils.

—Jusqu'à ce que je vienne m'enterrer à forks, je n'ai plus été maladroite, ni même malchanceuse. Au contraire même! Si tu demandais à Elena, elle te dirais que j'étais pleine de vie, toujours prête à m'amuser, et d'une adresse sans pareil!

—C'est ton amie qui t'as appris à boire de la tequila?

Je ne peux retenir mon sourire, en me souvenant que j'ai bu sur elle, quelques heures en arrière; et, plus encore, que Jasper a été sur le point de m'offrir mon second orgasme sensoriel de la soirée. Qui aurait cru que le si-en-retrait-Hale était si doué de ses sens?

—Je suis restée une année, avec elle, avant que je ne sois obligée de déménager. Mais ma mère venait de se marier, moi je venais d'apprendre ma stérilité, et j'avais besoin de m'en aller, pour ne pas en vouloir au monde entier.

Je ferme durement les yeux, en m'entendant parler. De toutes les choses à ne pas dire à Rosalie, celles qui concernent les enfant entrent en première position, et je ne sais pas quel accueil va être accorder à mon aveux.

—Stérile? souffle-t-elle.

—Oui.

—Mais, comment?

—Maladie infantile mal soignée, dépistage fait à quinze ans, et c'est comme ça qu'ils l'ont appris. En fait, ma mère ne comprenait pas pourquoi, à cet âge, je n'avais pas encore le «baguage physique» pour donner la vie, et elle m'a envoyé consulter.

C'est ironique de se dire que, la seule autre personne à être au courant de ce fait est Elena, et que, même Alice, n'en a jamais eu vent, alors que, aux dernières nouvelles, elle est ma meilleure amie.

Perdue dans de sombres réflexions, Rosalie ramène ses genoux contre elle, ses bras les enserrant, avant de poser sa tête dessus, ses yeux s'imprégnant de venin qui ne couleras jamais.

—Je suis désolé pour toi, chérie; souffle Rose.

—J'ai fait le deuil de ce point de ma vie depuis longtemps, ne t'en fais pas. Et, à vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir être maternelle comme Esmé.

—Quand on voit ce qu'elle a fait de son petit préféré; grogne t'elle, bassement.

—Il avait surement des prédispositions, ne t'en fais pas; fais-je, avec un clin d'œil, souhaitant alléger l'atmosphère. Tu resteras toujours la plus belle garce du quartier pour moi, chérie.

—Cesse cette insolence, jeune fille!

J'éclate d'un rire libérateur, en voyant son faux air grognon, et je me force à ne pas me pincer, pour être sûre que ce qu'il s'est passer ce soir ne soit pas un délire de mon inconscient. Et puis le calme reprend ses droits, dans ma chambre, alors qu'elle s'allonge à mes côtés.

—Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester allonger à côté de moi, m'avoir même embrassé avec de la passion, et ne pas avoir envie de me sucer le sang.

—Tu préfèrerais que je le fasse?

Je ne sais pas, qui de nous deux, est la plus interloquée par cette conversation, mais il me faut bien quelques minutes, avant de pouvoir lui répondre.

—Je pense que, si tu ne peux pas faire autrement, alors ne te force pas. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de me vider totalement, alors je t'en serais reconnaissante.

—Vous êtes bien les mêmes, tous les deux, Jasper et toi; soupire-t-elle. Toujours à faire dans le don de soi, en espérant que ce soit assez, alors que vous en faites déjà bien trop.

—Je ne comprends pas?

Elle soupire profondément, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête, puis sa douce voix emplit la chambre, me berçant doucement.

—Chacun de nous, vampire, à une bête, sa part d'obscurité, si tu préfères, et chacun agit avec lui différemment des autres. A vrai dire, je pense que seul Carlisle n'a pas de vrai bête, et que c'est pour cela qu'il se complet tant à être médecin. Peut-être est-ce pour cela, aussi, qu'il n'a jamais gouter le sang humain.

—Toi non plus; soufflé-je, ne souhaitant pas la couper dans son histoire, mais sentant qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

—C'est vrai, mais, moi, j'ai une bête. Elle s'appelle «la garce», à vrai dire, et elle n'est ressortit que cinq fois, et les cinq fois, ce fut sanglant, mais pas au point de devoir me battre contre moi-même pour la remiser au placard. Sais-tu pourquoi Jasper t'as demandé de l'appeler major, tout à l'heure?

Totalement prie dans son récit, je ne me suis pas préparé à l'assaut des flash, dans mon esprit, de Jasper, les yeux noirs, un sourire insolent aux coins des lèvres, tentant, visiblement, de me transpercer par son don.

—Non; gémis-je, frottant, inconsciemment, les jambes l'une contre l'autre.

Son rire resonne, encore une fois, mais les image persistantes, derrière mes paupières clauses, me permettent d'échapper au mal de tête qui l'accompagne, depuis tout à l'heure.

—Il t'as vraiment fait de l'effet, dis-moi!

—S'il te plait Rose, arrête; gémis-je pitoyablement. Je m'en veux déjà assez.

—Il n'y a pas de raisons; se calme-t-elle. Tu as eu droit à une entrée express dans le monde vampirique par le major Jasper Withlock, et crois moi, elles sont rares, les femmes qui peuvent dire quoi que ce soit, aujourd'hui, à ce propos.

—Parce qu'elles sont mortes de vieillesse? ironisé-je.

—Parce que le major les a tués. Or, toi, il t'en as presque donner deux, des orgasmes, et tu es toujours vivante pour pouvoir en témoigner.

Il faut que cette conversation se termine rapidement parce que, entre les images, le rappel des sensations, et la fatigue, je suis à deux doigts de lui demander de ramener son frère dans ma chambre, et de tester jusqu'à quel point va l'amitié d'Alice pour moi.

—Je pense que, d'une certaine façon, tu as réussi à toucher le major. Comment, je n'en sais rien, mais je sais que ce n'est pas anodin, et j'espère que Jasper savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, tout à l'heure.

—Est-ce que c'étaient mes propres émotions, qu'il m'a renvoyé, quand je t'embrassais?

Je suis intriguée, gêner et lasse de me poser mille et une question sur le monde vampirique, alors qu'il est déjà trois heures du matin, que je suis debout depuis près de vingt-quatre heure, et que je dois avoir, au bas mot, plus d'alcool que de sang dans le corps.

—Je pense que, pour beaucoup, c'était les tiennes, mais que, vers la fin, il y avait aussi beaucoup des siennes; fait-elle, prudente.

—Donc tu as aimé? souris-je, insolente.

—Pose-moi la question quand tu auras désaouler, et je te promet d'y répondre.

Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, ce soir, pour savoir qu'a) je me suis amusé comme une folle, b) Elena avait raison, de temps en temps, il faut savoir faire tomber le masque et, c) le sourire en coin de Rosalie est assez mauvais pour que j'ai ma réponse.

—Tu as aimé; souris-je, fermant définitivement les yeux sur cette soirée un peu trop longue à mon gout.

* * *

J**'espere vous avoir mis l'eau à la bouche pour la suite,****Bonne semaines à vous et à samedi prochain,****Mya Rogue**


	3. chapitre 3: des données en supplément

**dislaimer: l'univers de twilight ne m'appartient pas,mais à S.Meyer**

**bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**merci de me suivre, et de donner votre ressentit chasues semaines, je suis vraiment contente que mon detournement de twilighr vous plaise.**

**ninidezil: je suis desole je n'ai pas pu le faire en privé pour te repondre,mais je le fais la. merci de me lire, et sache que je suis vraiment tres contente que mon histoire te plaise. tu demandais la suite? la voila!!! lol**

**bonne lecture a vous, je vous retrouve en bas!**

*

**Chapitre 3: des données en supplément**

**Pov Jasper**

La fin de la soirée d'hier s'est passer de la même façon que je l'avais imaginé, après le départ d'Isabella; mais je n'arrive même pas à m'en vouloir pour la manière dont elle s'est échappée.

Sa fuite n'a entrainer que questions, de la part d'Alice, qui ne comprend pas comment; alors qu'elle-même n'a jamais eu le droit de ne serai ce qu'effleurer le volant de ma Vanquish; j'ai laissé une humaine ivre le faire; et Edward qui s'est complet dans sa propre mauvaise humeur.

C'est pourquoi, quand Charlie m'as envoyer un message pour me demander de venir rechercher ma voiture; je n'ai pas hésiter un seul instant à délaisser ce climat conflictuel, pour celui beaucoup plus reposant du sheriff.

Pour un empathe, les émotions de Charlie sont un véritable havre de paix, au contraire de sa fille qui, elle, ressent les choses de manière tellement intense, que je me sens être le seul vampire drogué à des kilomètres, et j'aime autant l'un que l'autre, à vrai dire.

L'ivresse qu'à ressentit Bella, hier, est à peine moins élevée que ce que moi, en temps qu'empathe, je ressent au quotidien, en la fréquentant. Ses émotions sont toujours tellement vives, pure et puissantes, que, parfois, comme à Phoenix, je me sens obligé de laisser, durant un court laps de temps, la place au major, pour ne pas me noyer dedans.

C'est pourquoi, à midi, en ce dimanche d'aout, je me retrouve devant la porte de cet humain que, avec les mois, je suis parvenu à appeler mon ami.

—Tu en as mis du temps Jasper; ronchonne-t-il, à peine la porte s'est-elle ouverte.

—Je devais calmer la furie blonde qui me sert de sœur, avant de venir chez toi, shérif.

Et je ne mens pas. Quand Rose est rentrer, il y a une heure, à la villa, une avalanche de haine s'est effondrée sur Edward; et si je n'avais pas, déjà, adorer ma sœur, je l'aurais aimé à cet instant. Pas parce qu'elle s'en est prise à lui, pour cela, je peux lui faire confiance.

Non, la raison pour laquelle j'ai tellement apprécier ma jumelle, c'est parce que, pour une fois, ses émotions étaient en accord avec ce qu'elle était. Protectrice, grincheuse et surtout, aussi glaciale que la toundra.

—Ta sœur est un ange, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer de ci grave!

—Détrompe toi shérif! rie-je. Il n'y a pas plus rancunière que Rose, et quand on s'en prend à quelqu'un qu'elle apprécie, en l'occurrence, Bella, elle sort les griffes.

Sa colère transperce légèrement le voile brumeux de calme qu'il ressent, durant quelques secondes; puis elle fait place à une vive inquiétude, levant, presque imperceptiblement, les yeux vers la chambre de sa fille.

—Il est vraiment revenu alors; finit-il par soupirer.

—Malheureusement oui, et Bella semble prendre son retour assez mal, surtout qu'il est parti sans rien dire à personne.

—J'espère au moins qu'elle lui as dit sa façon de penser; marmonne t'il.

J'éclate de rire, en l'entendant. Oh, ça, il peut en être fière, de sa petite fille si timide. Elle nous a démontrer, en quelques mots, qu'elle savait être aussi tigresse que chaton, hier soir, et le contraste est saisissant!

—Crois-moi, elle lui a fait passer le gout des départs dans la nuit.

—Tant mieux! sourie t'il. Entre, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte.

—Merci chef Swan.

—Quand donc vas-tu m'appeler Charlie? soupire t'il en faisant un ample mouvement de la main pour que j'entre dans sa maison.

—Surement quand je parviendrais à pêcher ce brochet que tu me promet depuis près d'un an maintenant.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un vampire comme moi, aurait pu accepter de passer plusieurs heures, dans le silence, avec un humain, dans un petit bateau, à attendre qu'un poisson qui ne viendrait jamais, daigne mordre à mon hameçon?

Pas moi, et pourtant, depuis que nous avons emménager à forks, le peu de samedi ou le soleil ne pointe pas à l'horizon, je rejoins avec plaisir le shérif sur sa barque, et je m'imprègne de son calme pendant quatre heures, avant de devoir le quitter pour aller chasser.

—Je crois que tu es aussi mauvais pêcheur, que moi je suis mauvais pour parler à ma fille, et pourtant, je croyais que ce n'était pas possible.

—Tu as élevé une très bonne fille chef, tu n'arrives juste pas à lui dire ce que tu ressent, c'est normal; tenté-je de l'apaiser, alors qu'il s'arrête dans l'entrée du salon.

—J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir louper quelque chose avec elle, depuis qu'elle est revenue d'Arizona.

Il pousse un profond soupire en s'asseyant sur son canapé, et pose sa tête dans ses mains, attendant que j'en fasse de même. Mais, ce midi, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à parler de l'impact d'Edward sur sa fille, et encore moins de ce que, à sa place, je ferais pour éviter qu'elle le vois.

—Je vais devoir aller la réveiller; souffle t'il.

Pourtant, en plus de l'inquiétude de devoir le faire, je sens qu'il a aussi de la gêne, et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de l'heure du début du concours de pêche annuel à la télévision.

Une pensée presque perverse, en repensant à hier, me prend, et je peine à garder mon sourire en coin caché, avant de me décider. Après tout, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, n'est-ce pas?

—Je peux le faire, si tu veux; fais-je, platement.

Son instinct protecteur se réveille durant quelques secondes, puis, après avoir plongé ses yeux sur les miens, il finit par hocher la tête, résolut à me faire confiance, visiblement.

—Tu sais que, si ça avait été ton frère, il n'aurait même jamais dépasser le seuil de la maison, n'est-ce pas?

—Ce doit être mon Charme Texan, dans ce cas; l'éblouis-je.

Son rythme cardiaque augmente un peu plus, et je rompt le Charme très rapidement, ne souhaitant pas qu'il meurt à mes pieds; la petite humaine à l'étage ne le supporterais pas, et j'aurais de la peine à devoir expliquer à Carlisle pourquoi nous devons, encore une fois, quitter une ville par ma faute.

—N'en joue pas trop, et surtout pas avec ma fille, veux-tu? fait-il, d'une voix bourrue.

Je prie pour le principe, mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il apprécierais de savoir avec quel facilité j'ai user de mes talents hier sur sa petite fille.

Secouant la tête, quand j'arrive à l'étage, je me laisse diriger par son odeur de fraise et de freesia pour trouver sa chambre et, encore une fois, je suis positivement ravie de ce que je découvre, en ce qui la concerne.

Moi qui l'imaginais proprement rangée, peut-être même empestant les produits ménagers; je tombe dans un fouillis indescriptible, des vêtements jonchant le sol à certains endroits, sa bibliothèque et son bureau semblant être les seuls endroits à avoir été épargnés par elle-même.

Souriant en coin, je m'accoude au chambranle de sa porte, mes yeux suivant le long de son corps, caché par la couverture, tandis que son visage est clairement détendu; ce qui ne lui arrive que trop rarement, depuis que nous la connaissons.

Le major ronronne, de savoir que nous avons eu la permission de la déranger dans son sommeil, et mon idée, que je pensais avoir remiser au placard, se manifeste d'elle-même, avec mon approbation.

Me focalisant entièrement sur elle, je n'ai pas à chercher bien loin, pour pouvoir trouver les restes de luxure qu'elle projette faiblement, sa frustration ayant été comblée par mes soins hier, et pourtant, elle semble encore en avoir envie. Et, après tout, ce que femme veux, dieu le veut non?

Augmentant doucement sa luxure, et projetant l'envie que sa personne me provoque, depuis hier; j'ai le plaisir d'entendre son rythme cardiaque s'élever plus fortement, de légers soupirs grandissant dans sa gorge, avant qu'ils ne se transforment en gémissements, quand le major se joint à la danse.

D'une façon assez incroyable, il semble s'être enticher de cette fille, et me fait comprendre qu'il souhaite lui faire le plus de bien possible, sans, pour autant, la laisser passer sous ses crocs; c'est pourquoi, avec prudence, je le laisse ressortir, le gardant quand même sous bride.

Sa joie d'être libre de tous mouvements, et de pouvoir retrouver une partenaire de jeu aussi réceptive qu'Isabella m'envahis fortement; et je le laisse pousser encore plus le sentiment de désir et d'envie d'elle qu'il dégage.

Jusqu'à ce que mon drame personnel n'arrive, encore une fois. Commençant à gémir plus fortement, l'odeur de son désir me parvenant en force; j'ai la gêne incroyable de sentir que mon érection se solidifie un peu plus et que, putain, je me met à ronronner!

Cette femme m'a plus fait ronronner en même pas vingt-quatre heure, que n'importe quelle vampire ou humaine depuis plus de cent cinquante ans!

—Major; gémit-elle doucement à répétition.

Bien, il semblerait que je lui ai laissé un souvenir impérissable si, même endormie, elle arrive à rêver de moi. Subrepticement, je la vois passer sa main sous sa couverture, et c'est quand j'entends le nom de ma bête gémit plus fortement, que je comprends qu'il faut très rapidement que j'arrête tout cela, si je ne veux pas que papa Swan ne débarque dans sa chambre, et la trouve en mauvaise posture.

Je combat quelques instants le major, celui-ci n'étant pas heureux de devoir laisser sa compagne de jeu en si bonne situation; et je coupe totalement toutes les vagues de plaisir qu'elle ressent, sa frustration augmentant fortement, jusqu'à ce que la colère et l'amusement ne se battent en elle.

Ses yeux se froncent durement, et les coins de sa bouche se redresse imperceptiblement, durant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne tourne le visage vers moi, ses prunelles brillant de malice.

—Les gens normaux frappent avant d'entrer, ils ne provoquent pas les sensations des autres pour leur faire savoir qu'ils sont là major; sourie-t-elle.

—Mais darling, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal, tu devrais le savoir; souris-je, Charmeur.

Ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas autant amuser à flirter avec une humaine, et pouvoir le faire avec elle est foutrement agréable. Parce que, malgré ce que j'avais pu penser, elle réagit plutôt bien à mon accent du sud et à ma seconde personnalité.

—Visiblement, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne connais pas, sur le major Jasper Withlock; susurre-t-elle.

Je me demande à quel moment, dans la soirée, elle a eu le temps de se changer, mais, si je ne la connaissais pas, je pourrais foutrement dire que la petite nuisette qu'elle porte est l'œuvre de Rose, pour se venger de ce qu'il s'est passer sur la table basse.

Se levant de son lit, elle tend les bras au-dessus de sa tête, inconsciente, j'en suis sure, du regard brulant que je porte sur elle, en suivant ses jambes qui me paraissent interminable sous ce morceau de soie, et ce n'est pas ma vision vampirique qui me permet de voir le tout petit morceau de dentelle qui pointe sous celui-ci, mais bien mes propres yeux d'humains; et j'ai bien honte de le dire, mais je déglutis fortement à cette vision.

Je suis presque sure qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte de la sensualité qu'elle dégage, tournée dos à moi, avec le tissus de son vêtement de nuit qui remonte juste assez pour me faire voir le bas de ses fesses.

—Envie de retenter l'expérience d'hier soir major? demande t'elle, mutine.

Encore une fois, elle me prend au dépourvus, et je suis obligé de me mettre des claques mentales pour détourner le regard de son corps si chaud qui m'appel fortement. Mais, en cet instant, le major se débat fortement, cherchant le contact avec elle, et j'ai bien conscience de devoir mettre un frein à me idées perverses.

Mais bon dieu! Où est donc passer le guerrier impitoyable et sanguinaire que j'étais? J'ai uniquement l'impression d'avoir passé ma soirée, et ma matinée, à attendre qu'elle provoque une rencontre entre nos corps, et pouvoir gouter sa peau.

Et finalement, c'est le major qui gagne ce combat de titan qui n'a pas dû durer plus de quelques secondes.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je suis dans son dos, mes mains saisissant ses hanches, pour la coller contre moi, et sa chaleur me fait presque soupirer de plaisir, quand je la pousse contre mon érection.

—Redemande-moi ça quand tu seras sobre petite Isabella; soufflé-je dans son cou, appréciant le long frisson qu'elle ressent.

Je suis vraiment intrigué de voir à quel point elle ne se sent même pas coupable pour être contre moi; alors que, quelques semaines au pare avant, elle aurait presque hurler au scandale, si Edward le lui avait dit. Encore une chose à creuser; soupiré-je pour moi-même.

—Entre Rose et toi, je ne risque pas d'être frustrée, quand je ne serais plus ivre; sourie t'elle, insolente.

—Je peux te proposer un plan à trois, mais je doute que ta morale si puritaine ne survive à ce geste.

—Qui te dis que je n'apprécierais pas? souffle-t-elle.

D'accord, là, je dois immédiatement mettre un terme à ce qui est en train de se passer. Certes, elle est appétissante, trop même, mais même si je haï ce type, je ne peux pas faire d'Edward un homme cocue. Putain que ma morale antique me fait chier…

—Dépêche-toi de te préparer, ton père t'attend; fais-je, en m'écartant d'elle.

Une vague de colère et de frustration m'atteint, encore une fois; et je finis par me demander comment elle fait pour naviguer aussi facilement entre ces deux émotions. Puis une pointe d'interrogation surgit, plus forte que les autres, et l'engloutie totalement.

—Comment se fait-il que tu sois dans ma chambre? Et comment se fait-il que Charlie t'ai laisser monter?

—Entre le mondial de la pêche et te réveiller de ton sommeil plein de luxure et de concupiscence, le choix a été très simple pour lui, tu connais Charlie; souris-je en coin.

Je me presse de sortir, comptant jusqu'à cinq dans ma tête, avant que l'incompréhension se fasse plus forte, et qu'elle sorte en trombe de sa chambre, un air ahuri sur le visage.

—Tu connais personnellement Charlie?

—Evidement!

—Comment?

Je ne lui répond pas, trop heureux de pouvoir, encore une fois, nager dans ses émotions d'incompréhension et d'amusement. Elle a cette capacité à transmettre tant de choses en si peu de secondes, que les ressentir me fait l'effet d'un bain dans de l'eau chaude.

En revanche, ce à quoi je ne m'étais pas attendu, c'est qu'en quelques pas, elle se retrouve sur mon dos, ses bras encerclés autour de mon cou, ses jambes enserres autour de ma taille, et sa tête au niveau de ma joue.

—Répond moi; souffle-t-elle.

Je ne profite que quelques instant de la douceur de la peau de ses cuisses, avant de me retourner et la plaquer contre le mur, mes mains venant enserrer ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête mon corps pressé contre le sien.

—Tu ne dois jamais faire ce que tu viens de faire Isabella; grondé-je. Ne tente jamais de surprendre un vampire quand tu es l'équivalent, certes foutrement agréable, mais l'équivalent, tout de même, d'une poche de sang ambulante.

—Tu me blesserais?

Putain mais comment fait-elle pour ne ressentir aucune peur, pas même la moindre once de ça; pire encore même, elle déborde de luxure pour la posture dans laquelle elle se trouve. Définitivement, depuis hier, j'ai l'impression d'être face à une autre Isabella, et celle-ci me plait d'autant plus.

Pourtant, elle est vraiment intriguée par la réponse que je dois lui donner; et si je ne nous connaissais pas, moi et mon infatigable refus de mentir, je me ferais un plaisir de lui faire comprendre les choses de la vie.

—Non; soupiré-je.

—Et le major? penche t'elle la tête.

—Non plus. A vrai dire, je crois que tu lui plait, et j'ai du mal à comprendre comment, lui, parvient à te décoincer avec tant de facilité.

—Un vampire avec un trouble dissociatif de l'identité? s'amuse-t-elle. Je devrais demander à Carlisle si un traitement n'existe pas pour te soigner.

Le major semble se noyer dans ses émotions, et je le comprend. Elle n'est que positivité, et amusement.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes à rire, elle se calme progressivement, son regard ne quittant pas le mien, alors que mes mains enserrent toujours ses poignets, son petit corps bougeant imperceptiblement contre le mien.

—Je voudrais lui parler Jasper; souffle-t-elle.

Est-elle totalement folle? Elle veut parler avec un vampire sanguinaire, et elle me demande ça en se mordant la lèvre? Cette fille n'a-t-elle donc aucun instinct de survie?

—Isabella c'est une très mauvaise idée; grogné-je.

—Pourtant, tu m'as dit qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, non?

—C'est dangereux; soupiré-je.

—Et c'est suffisant pour que je ne puisse pas le remercier, d'après toi?

Une pointe de colère apparait, et instinctivement, je trace de petits cercles concentriques contre ses poignets, inconscient de ce que je fais, alors que ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Et je sais que je ne pourrais pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit dans la position de faiblesse dans laquelle elle est, parce que ma bête ronronne presque de plaisir à la voir ainsi.

—Major? souffle t'elle, ne quittant pas mon regard. Major, tu es là?

Je lui laisse les pleins pouvoirs, reculant en moi-même dans une danse que je n'ai jamais plus effectuée depuis des années, mais parfaitement conscient que ce corps chaud ne court aucun danger entre ses griffes.

—Je suis là; ronronne-t-il, mon accent Texan ressortant très fortement. Bonjour Isabella.

—Bonjour major; sourie-t-elle. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir te rencontrer.

—Plaisir partagé ma'ame. Que se passe-t-il?

—Je voulais te remercier major, pour ce que tu as fait, il y a cinq mois, à Phoenix, et pour ce que tu m'as donné, cette nuit.

J'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans la quatrième dimension, à voir ma bête converser avec cette petite humaine avec tant de facilité, et ne pas avoir l'envie de son sang que je ressent, à chaque fois qu'elle est en ma présence, à la villa ou au lycée.

—Tout le plaisir était pour moi, mais je le referais sans hésiter, cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai plus eu le plaisir de ressortir.

—Pourquoi l'avoir fait? fronce t'elle les sourcils. Que nous soyons bien d'accord, je te remercie vraiment de m'avoir sauvé la vie, sois en sure, mais, ce jour-là, il y avait énormément de sang, autour de nous, mon sang, et je sais que, pour vous, il est très tentant, et je refuse que Jasper soit obligé de retomber dans ses anciennes mœurs, il a bien trop travailler pour briser tous ses efforts en quelques secondes.

Si j'étais aux commandes de mon propre corps, je soupirerais de fatalité et je secouerais surement la tête, à la voir si pleine d'abnégation pour notre famille.

—Jasper a bien plus de contrôle que n'importe lequel Cullen n'en aura jamais; gronde t'il.

—Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Un vent de fierté souffle en moi, quand je l'entend, et ce n'est que quand je me rends compte qu'il est décuplé, que je prends conscience que ce n'est pas seulement la mienne, mais aussi la sienne, que je ressent.

—Mais, si un jour vous êtes obligés, que ce soit toi, major, ou bien Jasper, de devoir vous servir un petit digestif, n'hésitez pas. Evitez seulement de me boire complètement, mon père ne supporterais pas de devoir enterrer quelqu'un à nouveau.

Cette fille est vraiment folle… elle converse avec un vampire centenaire, lui demandant de s'abreuver à la source, et la seule chose qu'elle lui demande, c'est de ne surtout pas nous inquiéter si nous le faisons?

Je ne la comprendrais jamais, mais, après tout, je n'ai jamais compris les femmes. Surtout les humaines, c'est bien la raison pour laquelle j'ai terminé vampire à même pas vingt ans, je suppose.

—Tu fais peur à Jasper Isabella; rie t'il. Il n'aime pas que tu fasses don de toi aussi facilement.

—Et m'en vouloir à vie pour non-assistance à personne en danger? hausse-t-elle un sourcil. Mon père est shérif, j'ai grandi en entendant ces deux mots «protéger et servir».

—J'aurais aimé pouvoir parler plus longtemps avec toi, mais, malheureusement, je ne suis plus le principal utilisateur de ce corps depuis des années.

C'est soit cela, soit le fait que, dans cette position, il n'y ai pas que moi, qui ait du mal à lutter pour ne pas la prendre sauvagement contre ce mur.

—Je pourrais te reparler bientôt?

Je pourrais haïr cette pointe d'espoir que j'entends, dans sa voix, et que je ressent jusqu'au plus profond de moi; mais ce n'est qu'un putain de ronronnement puissant qui sort, et retrouver mon propre corps m'épuise, le temps d'un instant, quand l'odeur et les pulsations de son sang me parviennent.

Je laisse ma tête retomber contre son épaule, dans un geste si humain que j'ai du mal à me reconnaitre, et je coupe ma respiration, une fois ceci fait, relâchant, en même temps, ses poignets.

Ses petites mains se posent sur mon crane, passant doucement dans mes cheveux et je ne retiens même pas le ronronnement appréciateur de la sentir faire. Parce que, pour une fois, je me sens bien, en paix, et presque à ma place, ce qui m'inquiéterais, si je n'avais pas déjà de trop nombreuses choses en tête.

—Tu ronronne, beau blond; rie t'elle, quand elle m'entend soupirer. Elle vient de prendre une claque, l'image du fière et grand guerrier sanguinaire major Jasper Withlock.

—Tu veux qu'on reparle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ou à ton réveil?

C'est bas, mais franchement, je prendrais tout ce que je peux, pour pouvoir continuer à avoir son corps serré contre le mien. En cet instant, ma propre femme est à milles lieu de mes pensées, et j'en suis très heureux.

—Tu veux qu'on parle de ton érection, dans ce cas? rie t'elle, malicieuse.

Je gronde férocement, et j'ai la faiblesse de sourire contre son épaule quand je l'entend rire à ce son, tandis que je descends ses jambes de ma taille.

—Je pourrais te tuer pour si peu darling; grondé-je, en la suivant dans le couloir.

—Je te l'ai dit Jasper; rie-t-elle. Je ne pourrais plus jamais te voir comme un prédateur, maintenant que je te sais capable de te comporter comme un chaton.

—Je sais être brutal quand la situation l'exige; susurré-je à son oreille.

J'ai le plaisir de la voir s'emmêler les pieds dans le tapis des escaliers, et je ne la rattrape que quand je sens la peur poindre dans ses émotions.

—Tu l'as fait exprès; s'énerve-t-elle.

La colère, je peux la gérer, au contraire d'une Isabella pleine de luxure et de concupiscence. C'est pourquoi, ne lui offrant qu'un sourire en coin, je la dirige vers la cuisine, ou Charlie a déjà fait couler le café et préparer les pancakes.

—Il est génial; soupire-t-elle de bonheur.

—Alors dit le lui.

La gêne revient, et je ne cherches pas à continuer cette conversation, conscient que l'un comme l'autre ont des problèmes pour se parler.

Lui montrant l'extérieur, je lui laisse le temps d'aller s'installer sur la chaise, avant d'amener tasse et pancakes sur un plateau, me plaçant face à elle ensuite, ne cherchant pas en engager la discussion. Il lui faut la moitié de sa première tasse, et deux pâtisserie, avant qu'elle ne sorte de ses réflexions, les sourcils froncés, et le corps tendu.

—Jasper, tu es bien vieux, n'est-ce pas?

—Je ne sais pas comment le prendre; fais-je, incertain.

—Ce que je veux dire c'est que, même si tu parais jeune, tu as bien cent ans au minimum, non? reprend-elle, gênée mais déterminée.

—A quelques années près, oui.

Elle a l'air de se fondre dans sa gêne encore plus, mais je lui envoie une vague de calme, pour lui faire comprendre que je suis parfaitement à son écoute; même si je sais que, sur certains sujets, je compte bien garder bouche close.

—Y a-t-il quelqu'un de susceptible de nous entendre, dans le périmètre?

A la détermination qui nait en elle, je sens la discussion très sérieuse, et je me plie à sa demande. Si Charlie est pleinement concentré sur sa partie de pêche à la télévision, mon ouïe vampirique ne perçois aucun son, aucune émotion qui pourrait me faire dire que quelqu'un, qu'il soit de mon espèce, ou bien métamorphe, soit dans les parages.

—La zone est dégagée, tu peux y aller.

Elle reste encore quelques secondes plongée dans ses pensées, s'inquiétant, visiblement de ce que je vais penser, nageant entre l'incrédulité à propos du sujet, et gêné de m'en parler.

—Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un vampire qui injecterais son venin par mégarde dans le corps d'une humaine? lâche t'elle, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

Pourtant les conséquences de ce qu'elle vient de me dire font dresser les poils de ma nuque, comme si le major m'informait que je devais lui répondre, comme s'il savait quelque chose que, moi, je ne sais pas.

—Bella, de quoi parles tu précisément? froncé-je les sourcils.

—C'est stupide; soupire t'elle; mais, depuis que nous sommes rentrées de Phoenix, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être en possession de tous mes moyens, face à Edward, comme si, d'une certaine façon, il me contrôlait.

—Pourtant, hier, tu t'es dressée contre lui, non?

—C'est pour ça que je trouve que c'est stupide, comme raisonnement.

Pourtant, elle parait convaincue de ce qu'elle avance, et malgré moi, je commence, moi aussi, à avoir quelques doutes. Après tout, si c'était le cas, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, et encore plus cet excès de prudence et cette perte de curiosité depuis notre retour d'Arizona.

—J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette pratique; fais-je, avec beaucoup de prudence. Mais je doute vraiment qu'il ait pu faire cela, ou, si c'était le cas, il l'aurait surement fait par mégarde. Certes, il est capricieux, mais ce n'est pas le genre à te marquer comme animal de compagnie.

—Un animal de compagnie?

Son dégout est tellement fort, quand elle dit cela, que j'ai un mal fou à ne pas, moi aussi, montrer la grimace que je cache.

—Je vais t'expliquer quelques petites choses, en ce qui concerne les vampires, puisque, d'après Alice, tu te destine à devenir la compagne d'Edward, même si je doute sincèrement que ce soit le cas. Tu as différents types de morsures, tout comme tu as différents types de vampires.

Si je n'avais pas été plongé dans ses émotions en débitant mon récit, j'aurais surement manquer le pic de curiosité venant de sa part.

—Il existe deux types de vampires, les venimeux, comme les Cullen, et les non venimeux, comme moi.

—Qu'est ce qui diffère?

—Un venimeux te tueras ou te transformera à peine ton sang sera entrer en contact avec ses crocs. Les non venimeux, comme moi, s'abreuveront, ou, simplement, parviendront à passer leur chemin.

—Mais pourtant, vous semblez tous avoir une bête, alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous tous pas venimeux?

Cette petite humaine est, en plus de curieuse, bien trop observatrice pour son propre bien. D'une certaine façon, elle me ferait presque penser à moi, dans ma vie humaine, ou, tout du moins, la partie dont je me souvienne.

—J'ai un ami, non venimeux, qui est parvenu à partager son corps avec sa bête en parfaite osmose, gardant les points qu'il jugeait positif de celle-ci, et y ajoutant ceux de sa vie humaine, pour en faire une parfaite ébauche de ce qu'il aurait souhaité être, avant sa transformation.

—Ce qui voudrait dire que, si toi tu te laisses aller un peu, et que tu laisses ressortir le major, comme ton ami, tu pourrais devenir ce que tu aurais toujours voulut être en étant humain, n'est-ce pas?

Plongée dans mon explication, son avidité atteint des sommets, et je peine à retenir mon sourire, en la voyant si concentrée, sa tasse à la main, et sa jambe retenue contre sa poitrine, dévoilant le petit bout de tissus entre ses cuisses, que je regarde sans vergogne, à chaque fois qu'elle m'interrompt.

—Je l'ai fait, plusieurs fois, ces vingt-quatre dernières heures.

—Et te sens tu mal de l'avoir fait? s'interroge t'elle, ne comprenant pas qu'à chaque fois, c'était avec elle.

—Non. Absolument pas, si tu veux tout savoir.

Elle réfléchis durant quelques secondes, croisant ses jambes sous son corps, ses doigts jouant avec l'anse de sa tasse, avant de sourire, comprenant, visiblement quelque chose, et préférant passer par-dessus, avant de relancer le débat.

—Et en ce qui concerne les morsures?

—Tu as trois types différents. Pour un venimeux, tu n'as que deux possibilité, comme je te l'ai dit, à savoir la mort ou la transformation. En revanche, pour un vampire comme moi, tu en as trois. La revendication, le compagnonnage, la transformation, et la mort, mais, celle-là, je me doute que tu le savais déjà.

—Et pour les Cullen, n'y a-t-il pas de marque de revendication ou de compagnonnage?

Je souris doucement, à la voir si concentrée. D'une certaine façon, je la trouve plus attirante encore qu'hier soir, ou tout à l'heure, dans son couloir.

—Le venin de n'importe quel venimeux est atrocement douloureux pour un autre vampire. En revanche, pour un comme moi, si je te mordais, tu ne ressentirais que l'extase pure et parfaite. Que tu sois vampire ou humaine.

—Meilleur qu'hier soir? souffle-t-elle.

Sans mon ouïe surdéveloppée, je ne l'aurais surement pas entendue, et je n'aurais pas non plus compris les tenant et les aboutissant d'une telle question. Serait-il donc possible que ce petit cretins d'Edward n'ai pas même penser à en faire une vrai femme?

—Isabella; fais-je, prudent, remuant doucement sur mon siège; est tu toujours vierge?

—Jasper!

Oh oui, elle l'est toujours; ronronne le major, et cette fois, je suis sûre que mon érection bat des records, même pour moi. Jamais je n'ai eu de vierge dans mon lit, et sincèrement, pouvoir le faire serait juste l'extase à l'état pure.

—Bienvenu major; sourie t'elle, toujours aussi gênée par son aveux.

Cette femme est surprenante. Comment est-elle parvenue à se rendre compte que ma bête est sortie, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais putain, cette petite chose m'impressionne, et ils sont peu à avoir pu le faire.

—Tu devrais rendre son corps à Jasper, je voudrais pouvoir avoir des réponses à mes questions, s'il te plait; fait-elle, doucement.

—C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé pouvoir profiter de toi encore un peu; souris je en coin.

—Dans ce cas, vous n'avez cas cohabiter, et ainsi, vous n'aurez plus à laisser ou prendre le corps de l'autre.

—C'est un processus compliquée Isabella.

—Je comprends.

Comment parvient-elle à faire se calmer la bête aussi facilement? Cette fille serait bien capable de me faire avoir des cheveux blanc, ou de me faire tourner à la folie, avec sa patience et son acceptation de tout!

—Tu devrais vraiment lui laisser une petite place, quand je suis là, je l'aime beaucoup ta bête Jasper; sourie t'elle doucement.

—Tu es vraiment une femme étrange Isabella Swan; soupiré-je.

Elle ne me répond pas, souriant simplement, avant de terminer sa tasse, et me faire signe pour que je continue mon récit.

—Que veux-tu savoir?

—Tu m'as dit que les non venimeux pouvaient revendiquer une humaine, est-ce possible qu'un venimeux le fasse?

—C'est possible, en effet; soupiré-je, apprès avoir fermer les yeux. En revanche, si, pour moi, revendiquer une «proie» la fait tomber sous ma protection, pour un de l'autre espèce, cela le marquerait comme ton maitre, faisant de toi sa possession, son animal de compagnie, c'est pour cela que je suis sure qu'Edward ne le ferait jamais. Il tient trop à sa morale pour cela.

—Donc, d'après toi, je suis en sécurité avec lui?

Le major rugit fortement en entendant sa demande. Pour lui, elle ne sera jamais en sécurité tant qu'elle n'aura pas été revendiqué par un vampire et, de préférence, par lui.

—Je ne peux pas te dire si tu serais en sécurité à ses côtés, en revanche, je peux te dire si tu possèdes toujours du venin dans tes veines, si ça peut te rassurer.

Je m'en veux à peine ais-je proposer cela. Je ne me suis jamais mêler des histoires de ma famille, pour la simple et bonne raison que je me fiche totalement de ce qu'ils peuvent bien manigancer, du moment que rien ne m'atteigne.

—Fais-le, s'il te plait.

Avec reluctance, elle pose sa tasse sur la table, avant de faire coulisser sa main avec sa cicatrice sur le long de celle-ci, pour me la tendre. Avec douceur, je la prend, m'interrogeant quand je la sens si chaude à mon contact. Le venin, s'il est toujours présent, ne réagirait-il pas à ce contact plus froid?

Avec inquiétude, je porte son poignet à ma bouche, le bout de ma langue sortant doucement pour venir serpenter sur la marque qu'elle porte, la marque qui la rend si battante, à mes yeux. Parce que, pour un vampire, en avoir est signe, uniquement, d'avoir participer à des guerres; mais pour un humain, cela signifie avoir survécu au pire, et pour elle, le pire est encore frais.

Pourtant, je n'oublie pas que ce contact a pour but premier de savoir si mon abrutit de frère est aussi manipulateur que je l'ai toujours pensé.

Néanmoins, malgré une très légère trace de venin, je suis persuadé qu'il ne s'agit pas du sien, ou si c'est le cas, il l'a franchement bien caché, parce que, sous l'odeur de celui de James, je ne parviendrais pas à le sentir, je suppose.

—Je ne peux pas t'affirmer avec certitude qu'il ne t'en as pas injecter; lui rend-je son poignet avec difficulté; mais, même si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait pas faire de toi son maitre, seulement t'ordonner certaines choses, et tu te verrais obligé de les accepter. Mais, pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il revendique, encore une fois, sa proie.

Alors que je pensais qu'elle soufflerait de bonheur, à savoir qu'elle n'était pas manipulée, elle fronce encore plus les sourcils, sa froide détermination revenant en flèche, quand elle me regarde dans les yeux.

—Jasper, si un jour tu me vois être en position de faiblesse, et que tu sais que je ne parviendrais pas à me défendre par moi-même, que ce soit contre un membre de ta famille, ou un autre vampire, me protègerais tu?

Je n'ai accorder ma protection qu'a trois personnes, toutes vampires, depuis que j'ai été transformée, et aucune n'a jamais eu à s'en plaindre, mais toutes savaient ce qu'elles engageait dans la balance, à ce moment-là.

—Je te le promet.

**Pov Bella**

Depuis deux semaines qu'Edward est rentré, j'ai pu noter quelques différences significatives qui, pourtant, auraient dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille plus tôt.

Après avoir passé une semaine d'un silence buté, il est, finalement, venu frapper à la porte de ma maison, samedi matin, la semaine dernière, pour m'emmener passer la journée avec lui, à la villa Cullen.

Alors que je m'attendais à voir toute la famille réunie, nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, durant plus de deux heures, et, si ce n'est le temps où il m'a joué ma berceuse, il ne m'a pas parler, passant son temps à me tenir la main, et regarder orgueil et préjugé sur leur écran plasma.

Puis Alice est arrivée, et je me suis, encore une fois, laisser prendre par le tourbillon d'exubérance qu'elle est, ne parvenant, cependant, pas à passer par-dessus le fait que, le jour de son retour, elle ne m'a pas, ou peu adresser la parole, préférant retrouver son frère, et lancer des regards incendiaires à son mari.

Son mari. Jasper. Encore un autre point sur lequel j'ai beaucoup de mal à me positionner. D'un côté, je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin fait, réellement, sa connaissance, mais, d'un autre, je me sens affreusement mal à l'aise de l'avoir laisser manipuler mes émotions si facilement, ce soir-là.

Comment pourrait-elle me pardonner d'avoir ressenti autant de plaisir, par la main de son mari, alors que, de toute la soirée, je n'ai fait que repousser son frère, et lui en vouloir pour ne pas m'avoir donné de nouvelles d'Edward, alors qu'il me manquait?

Après trois heures d'une torture subie avec un sourire factice, j'ai finalement abdiquer, les pieds en sang d'avoir dû apprendre à marcher avec des talons dans sa chambre, le crane en feu, après lui avoir permis de me coiffer, et le corps perclus de douleur après avoir dû enlever et remettre une tonne de robes.

Est enfin apparue ma sauveuse, toute de violet vêtue, un sourire extrêmement maternel au visage, pendue au bras de son médecin de mari, et j'ai senti ma délivrance approchée. Jamais, au cours de cette année avec Edward, je n'avais tant apprécier de la voir arriver dans mon champ de vision.

Le soir même, il est venu dans ma chambre, pour passer, comme tous les soirs, la nuit avec moi, et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire de rentrer. Parce que, l'avoir avec moi, cette nuit-là, m'a prouvé qu'il tenait à moi, et j'avais vraiment besoin de le savoir.

C'est pourquoi, le lendemain matin, la main engourdie parce qu'il me l'a tenue toute la nuit, j'ai sentie toutes mes insécurités fondre comme neige au soleil, lorsqu'il m'a souri. Une évidence, voilà ce qu'est notre histoire d'amour, et je n'aurais pas dû laisser les choses prendre cette ampleur malgré ma colère.

Alors, même si, depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai pas revu Jasper, ce qui me peine grandement; je me laisse vivre tranquillement, redoublant de prudence à ses côtés, pour éviter qu'il ne soit tenté par mon sang, prenant avec plaisir tout ce qu'il accepte de me donner.

Un coup de klaxon resonne dans la rue, et je me presse de sortir de la cuisine, embrassant mon père au passage, pour aller rejoindre sa Volvo, montant dedans avec joie, appréciant la fraicheur dans celle-ci.

Même si je l'ai vu cette nuit, puisqu'il a repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, je me sens toujours aussi heureuse de le voir me sourire quand j'entre dans l'habitacle, le coin de son bouche tordue avec satisfaction.

—Tu as l'air heureuse ce matin, mon amour.

—C'est la rentrée, je ne peux qu'être heureuse; souris-je en retour.

Il ne dit rien de plus, et un air de musique classique débute dans la voiture, me berçant doucement, tandis que je laisse mes pensées vagabonder largement.

Depuis deux semaines, je n'ai vu ni Rose, ni Emmett, ni même Jasper; puisque, à chaque fois que je le rencontre, nous sommes soit dans ma chambre, soit dans notre clairière, à nous dire des mots d'amour.

Ce qui me perturbe le plus, c'est de savoir que cette séparation temporaire d'une semaine l'a fait redevenir comme le Edward que j'ai connu avant Phoenix, celui qui faisait tout pour me faire plaisir, qui prenait mon partit pour tout.

D'une certaine manière, j'ai l'impression que nous avons régresser, et, même si le sentir si enclin à me faire plaisir me plait, je ne comprends pas la raison pour laquelle je me sens si mal à l'aise. Pourtant, dans mon inconscient, j'en connait déjà la réponse.

J'ai l'impression que toutes ces épreuves par lesquelles nous sommes passées, que ce soit Phoenix, le studio de danse, la découverte de son secret, et toutes ces longues semaines ou il m'a repoussé; rien n'a exister, et je suis perturbée par ce fait.

Parce que, moi, j'ai l'impression que cette incursion dans leur monde m'a fait grandir d'un coup, et que j'ai fini par me trouver, quelque part entre notre fuite en voiture, et le bucher de James.

—Ma Bella, s'il te plait, sois prudente, aujourd'hui, d'accord?

Une légère pointe de colère s'immisce dans mes émotions, mais, pourtant je la relègue aux oubliettes en posant mes yeux sur lui. Il a fait tellement pour moi, allant contre ses instincts de me boire totalement il y a six moi, alors je lui dois bien un peu plus de prudence, je suppose.

—Bien sûr Edward, tout ce que tu veux.

Je me sens digne des plus grandes imbéciles, en lui faisant cette promesse, parce que je sais que je ne parviendrais jamais à la tenir. Au premier cailloux, je vais finir par trébucher et surement m'empaler sur une brindille, alors lui promettre cela tiendrait presque du miracle, mais je ne veux pas avoir à me battre encore contre lui.

Coupant le contact, il prend, tout de même, le temps de faire le tour de la voiture, pour m'ouvrir la portière, avant de prendre ma main et me conduire jusqu'à l'intérieur du lycée ou, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à forks, je ne suis plus la nouvelle, mais seulement une élève ordinaire, dont le père est shérif de la ville.

Il me dépose à ma première heure de cours, et j'ai le plaisir de retrouver Angela, la seule fille que je qualifie de normal, dans ce défilé de dindes qu'est ce lycée, et c'est avec beaucoup de joie que je l'écoute raconter ses vacances, avant de faire rapidement l'impasse sur les miennes, puisqu'elle est réellement la seule que j'ai vue, en coup de vent, durant cette période.

Les quatre premières heures de cours se passent dans une ambiance bon enfant; majoritairement parce qu'Angie se donne du mal pour me faire redescendre de mon nuage constellé d'Edward, et parce que je sais que, à la pause, je retrouverais le couple que j'aime tant, et le blondinet au pouvoir si prometteur.

—Tu viens manger avec nous ce midi? me demande t'elle, d'ailleurs.

J'ai délaisser mes amis durant toutes les vacances, préférant profiter d'Edward après Phoenix; et, maintenant, je regrette presque de devoir les abandonner, encore une fois, pour aller déjeuner avec eux, alors que je sais parfaitement qu'ils ne vont pas manger.

—Je suis désolé; commencé-je à dire, gênée, avant de recevoir un message.

_« Nous allons chasser, ne nous attend pas pour aller manger, je t'aime, Edward»_

Bien, au moins, cette fois ci, il m'a prévenu, avant de filer à l'anglaise, je suppose; soupiré-je pour moi-même.

—Toi, moi et qui? souris-je.

—Tu viens vraiment? fait-elle, ahurie.

—Oui, vraiment.

J'ai vraiment dû me déconnecter de ma vie, pour qu'elle soit aussi choquée de me voir accepter une invitation à manger avec eux. Pourtant, quand je vois une tête blonde, et une autre, plus grande, brune, un grand sourire éclaire mes traits.

—Tu me donne deux secondes, s'il te plait?

—Bien sûr, vas-y.

Je pourrais l'embrasser, pour le sourire doux qu'elle m'envoie, tandis qu'elle me crie qu'elle me garde une place, avant de filer vers ces deux vampires qui m'ont franchement manquer, ces deux dernières semaines.

—Emmett! crié-je.

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi, le visage fermé, et mon sourire se fane rapidement, tandis que je me stop rapidement, incrédule devant cette réaction. Qu'elle vienne de Rosalie l'année scolaire dernière, passe encore, mais d'Emmett, là, je ne comprends plus.

—J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? soufflé-je, en arrivant à leur hauteur.

—A toi de nous le dire; grince Rose. Que tu m'en veuille pour mon comportement passé, je peux le comprendre, mais que tu fasse passer tes petits messages par Edward ou par Alice, là, je ne comprends plus.

Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils, en l'entendant. Mais de quoi parle-t-elle?

—Rose, de quoi tu parles? J'ai demandé à Edward de pouvoir vous voir depuis la soirée à la villa, et il m'a dit que vous étiez partis pour une nouvelle lune de miel!

—Ne nous la fait pas à l'envers, veux-tu? Je veux bien qu'il soit un parfait enfoiré, doublé d'un fils de pute comme on en fait plus depuis longtemps, mais les mots qu'il a dits, c'est du Bella Swan tout craché!

Je recule d'un pas, sous la fureur d'Emmett. Mais que s'est-il passer, qu'aurais-je dit pour qu'ils décident, d'un coup, de s'éloigner de moi?

—Dis-moi ce que j'aurais dit, s'il te plait; supplié-je.

—Pourquoi? gronde Rose. Pour que tu rie de voir notre réaction?

—Non, parce que je voudrais pouvoir me défendre, voilà tout.

Ils échangent un regard incertain, clairement dubitatif quant à mon innocence, mais, finalement, ils me font signe de m'approcher d'eux en soupirant.

—As-tu dit à Edward que tu te sentais mal à l'aise par rapport au baiser échangé avec Rose, à la villa? commence Emmett.

—Bien sûr que non! m'écrié-je. Je l'ai dit à Rose dans ma chambre, ce soir-là!

—Et lui as-tu dit que tu préférais ne pas nous voir pendant un certain temps pour éviter de devoir te remémorer ce qu'il s'est passer?

D'accord, cette fois ci, j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe; en revanche, ce que je comprends parfaitement, c'est que, encore une fois, je me suis fait avoir en beauté par le sourire éblouissant d'Edward.

Certes, j'ai été légèrement mal à l'aise, à l'idée de revoir Rose, et surtout Emmett, après ce qu'il s'est passer cette nuit-là, surtout à cause du regard de celui-ci, d'ailleurs; mais le plaisir de leur compagnie aurait largement dépasser la gêne occasionnée.

—Je n'ai jamais dit cela; me rebiffé-je.

Après avoir retrouvé un semblant de sourire, Emmett m'ouvre les bras, et je me coule entre eux, heureuse de retrouver cette impression de force et de sécurité qu'il dégage. Quand je me détache de lui, c'est au tour de Rose de m'attirer contre elle, et, encore une fois, sa proximité me rassure.

—Si j'étais toi, j'irais faire comprendre à Jasper qu'Edward lui a mentit, et qu'Alice a surement dû accréditer les mensonges de son frère, encore une fois.

Je blanchis soudainement à ces mots. Jasper aurait il dut, lui aussi, subir les mensonges d'Edward? Mais, dans ce cas, à quoi, lui, a-t-il bien pu avoir droit, comme histoire, pour avoir gardé ses distances, à la fin des vacances?

—Je le ferais, je te le promet Rose.

Je les laisse sur cette promesse, et je vais rejoindre mes amis, déjà réunis autour de leur table, leurs plateaux pleins à craqués, et des histoires de vacances au bout de chaque lèvres. Un doux sourire éclaire mon visage, quand je me plonge dans cette normalité.

—La reine des glaces est-elle descendue de son château? ricane Jessica.

—La reine des glaces n'a jamais eu de château, Jess, elle a un empire, tu devrais le savoir; souris-je, machiavélique; et toi et tes commérages sont ses plus fervents serviteurs.

Ma petite pique ne semble pas être du gout de mes amis, mais, encore une fois, je me fiche de savoir ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser de moi. Dans ma tête ne tourne que tous les scenarios de ce que pourrait donner une confrontation avec Jasper, si je le rencontre.

_Tu le vaux bien._

Parfois, j'aimerais vraiment qu'il m'explique ce qu'il voulait dire, avec ces mots, à Phoenix; et puis, ensuite, je me souviens que, même si je le souhaite vraiment, il n'est pas obligé de le faire, parce que Jasper est un être hors du temps, un être immortel, extrêmement sexy, et aussi extrêmement accouplé et marié à ma meilleure amie.

A la fin des cours, je me dirige sur le parking, attendant Edward, quand je la vois. Toujours aussi noire, toujours aussi puissante, dégageant cette aura de sauvagerie qui m'attire, et je ne résiste pas à l'idée de la confrontation, ici et maintenant.

Regardant ma montre, je me rends compte qu'il ne me reste que dix minutes à attendre, avant qu'il ne sorte de ses cours, et je prends le partis de m'asseoir sur le capot de sa Vanquish, sortant une pomme et mon livre des Hauts de Hurlevent.

Tellement prise dans l'histoire, je ne vois pas les minutes passées, et ce n'est que lorsque je sens quelque chose chatouiller la base de mon cou, que je me rends compte qu'il s'agit du don de Jasper.

Il m'a fallu le reste des vacances, pour comprendre comment il faisait, pour me transmettre des émotions, et c'est quand je me suis souvenue de la sensation qu'elles me donnaient au niveau de ma nuque, que j'ai compris.

Souriant doucement, mordant dans ma pomme, je laisse l'émotion me parvenir, l'analysant rapidement, avant que mon envie de rire ne revienne.

—Du dédains? Vraiment Jasper? souris-je, levant la tête vers lui.

Son visage est fermé, sa bouche pincée et ses yeux noircis, mais, pourtant, je suis presque sûre de voir une lueur d'amusement et de contentement, quand il voit que j'ai compris son manège.

—Tu as parfaitement saisit mon fantasme; sourie-t-il, faussement. J'ai toujours aimer terminer ma journée avec une petite brune sur mon capot.

—Heureuse de voir que tu me préfère sur ton capot que sous tes roues, je suppose.

—Que fais-tu là Isabella? soupire t'il.

Il vient me rejoindre sur sa voiture, croisant les jambes et jouant avec les clefs de celle-ci, tandis que son regard se perd dans l'horizon, à mi-chemin entre la forêt et le néant totale.

—Ta sœur m'a fait comprendre que tu m'en voulais, et j'ai décidé d'aplanir la situation avant qu'elle ne s'aggrave.

—Tu n'as rien à justifier, tu avais raison. Je n'aurais pas dû te pervertir comme je l'ai fait, ce soir-là.

—Mais de quoi parles tu?

—De ce qu'Alice m'a dit. Que tu t'était plainte à Edward que je t'avais fait passer, et je cite ses mots, «pour une salope de bas étage, qui se sert de sa sœur pour pouvoir l'avoir lui».

—Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça! m'outré-je.

—Dans ce cas, tu ne lui as pas dit que tu avais peur de ce qu'il s'est passer dans le couloir chez toi?

Mais comment peut-il savoir cela? m'interrogé-je. Mais c'est la colère qui prend, encore une fois, le pas, sur la rationalité.

—J'ai aimé ce qu'il s'est passer chez moi, parce que tu as été honnête avec moi, et que tu m'as laisser prendre des risques, en sachant que je serais tout de même en sécurité!

—Pourtant je t'ai senti être mal à l'aise et gêner, à ce moment-là; me contredit-il.

Un très rapide retour en arrière me fait me souvenir pourquoi j'étais gêner, et le rouge me monte aux joues très rapidement quand je me souviens.

—Jasper, tu avais envie de moi, et tu venais presque de me donner un orgasme, et, cette fois ci, je ne pouvais pas le mettre sur le compte de l'alcool, alors, oui, cette fois-là, j'ai été mal à l'aise, et tu sais très bien pourquoi, je te l'ai dit implicitement dans mon jardin.

—Donc je ne t'ai pas blessé? se rassure t'il.

Je sourie doucement à le voir ainsi. Il est bien loin, le Jasper torturer de l'année dernière. Le Jasper sure de lui, dans sa veste en cuir, sa chemise à mâches longues, et son pantalon griffé, agrémenté de ses bottes de cow boy me semble bien plus sexy, et surtout, bien plus sure de lui, et j'apprécie ce changement.

—Crois-tu que j'aurais autant apprécier la conversation avec le major sinon? lui envois-je un clin d'œil.

—Donc, toi et moi, nous sommes okay?

Définitivement très sexy, avec son sourire en coin presque carnassier, et ses yeux brulants posés sur moi, m'envoyant des vagues de luxure en même temps qu'un clin d'œil.

—Nous sommes okay à condition que tu arrêtes ce que tu es en train de faire; rie-je franchement.

—Tu peux vraiment choisir ce que tu acceptes de recevoir? fait-il, incrédule.

—Il n'y a pas que toi qui peux contrôler les gens, chaton.

Je me lève de son capot, prenant la direction de la portière passager, lui envoyant un regard insistant pour qu'il déverrouille sa voiture, avant de monter dedans, très vite rejointe par sa sainteté blondinet.

—Chaton? grince t'il. Tu es sérieuse?

—Quand on ronronne, on est un chaton, c'est un fait anthropologique Jasper; fais-je, tentant de garder mon sérieux devant ses yeux incrédules.

—J'en ai tuer pour beaucoup moins que ça Isabella.

—Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir le monopole du mauvais garçon. Moi aussi, j'ai le droit d'être une Bad girl.

—Je suppose que tu peux y prétendre; sourie-t-il, cette fois, avant de reprendre, machiavélique; après tout, tu as embrassé ma sœur avec tellement de dévotion qu'Emmett a été obligé de marquer son territoire pendant deux jours, quand elle est finalement revenue, et tu m'as fait des propositions indécentes, en plus de me demander de quitter ma femme.

Je gémis fortement en me souvenant de tout cela. Avec la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée, cette nuit-là, j'ai complétement oublier la moitié de la soirée, et je ne dois qu'à une sévère introspection de moi-même, pour m'être souvenue de ma conversation avec Rose, et la dispute avec Edward.

En revanche, le plaisir que lui m'a donné, la déferlante de jouissance ressentie, au travers de ses émotions, elle, ne m'a pas quitté, et même si je l'avais fortement voulue, je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement que d'être marquée par ça.

Parce que, putain, je n'ai jamais autant nager dans un océan de plénitude que quand j'ai fini par atteindre cet orgasme que les livres me promettaient depuis des années; et je ne le doit qu'au vampire blond à mes côtés, qui se gare devant l'allée de chez moi.

* * *

**Et voila pour cette semaine!****À vos claviers, j'attend vos remarques, elle me font toujours plaisir!****Bonne semaine à vous toutes et tous!****Mya**


	4. chapitre 4: un anniversaire crocstillant

Chapitre 4: un anniversaire crocstillant

Pov Jasper

Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais surement choisis de laisser tomber toute cette soirée pour rester dans ma chambre, et jouer de la guitare; mais, pour la petite humaine qui semble faire tant de bien à ma bête, je peux supporter toute cette agitation. Du moins, je l'espère, mais pour Alice, je dois le faire.

Je ne m'en cache pas, depuis un mois, j'ai été un mari abominable, et surement un frère et un fils en dessous de tout. Mais, à l'heure actuelle, tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils n'apprennent jamais à quel point j'ai mis les secrets du monde vampirique en danger.

Pourtant, après avoir passé une semaine loin de la famille, avec mon clan, les Withlock, je pensais vraiment que je parviendrais à supporter toute cette folie engendrée par Alice, pour l'anniversaire d'Isabella.

Mais il semblerait que, même pour ce petit bout de femme, je ne sois pas capable de supporter la mauvaise humeur constante d'Edward; la joie atteignant des summums jamais obtenus, de la part d'Alice; les idées farfelues de Rose et Emmett comme cadeaux à lui offrir; et cet amour dégoulinant que lui témoignent Carlisle et Esmé.

La seule, dans cet enchevêtrement de bonne humeur, qui semble autant détester cette agitation, c'est la principale concernée, et c'est aussi la raison principale pour laquelle, depuis deux semaines, je passe mes soirées chez elle.

C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je me dois de supporter ce souhait d'Alice de faire de cette fête un moment inoubliable.

Je pensais, pourtant, qu'après cette semaine avec Peter et Charlotte, je parviendrais à mieux supporter toute cette avalanche de bons sentiments, venant de leur part, Edward mis à part, mais il semblerait que mon retour n'ai pas provoquer que de bons sentiments.

Cette rentrée, après avoir dû subir cet éloignement forcé, même si extrêmement salutaire pour moi, à concorder avec l'implosion du couple de Bella et Edward, et je n'ai aucune honte à dire que j'ai regarder ce spectacle avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Flash-back

Nous venions à peine de nous garer devant l'allée de sa maison, qu'Edward a déboulé de la forêt, le visage crispé au possible, dégoulinant de haine à mon encontre, et de colère pour Bella, ouvrant la portière de ma Vanquish avec trop de brutalité pour cette carrosserie anglaise.

—Non mais c'est quoi ton problème Edward? crie-t-elle.

—Je t'ai demander d'être prudente aujourd'hui, et toi, la première chose qui te vienne à l'idée, c'est d'aller serrer dans tes bras des vampires assoiffés, et de rentrer en voiture avec le seul d'entre nous qui ne sache pas se contenir? N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour ce que je pourrais ressentir?

Ce garçon déborde de tellement de suffisance, que je me demande comme fait-il pour réussir à se supporter lui-même. Ce n'est pas de la peur qu'il ressent, en ce moment, uniquement de la colère, et cette colère grossit de minute en minutes.

—Tu aurais peut-être dû y penser avant de leur dire à tous que je ne voulais plus les voir, non?

La légère pointe d'inquiétude dans les émotions d'Edward me prouve encore la suffisance qu'il éprouve. Finalement, j'avais bien raison, quand il est revenu de son voyage d'on ne sait où: il est pire qu'un nouveau-né.

—Je croyais que nous avions régler ce point de détail Isabella; susurre t'il froidement.

J'ai la certitude qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche au moment où je vois les yeux de Bella devenir légèrement vitreux, et son corps s'affaisser légèrement. Il la contrôle, j'en suis certain maintenant.

Tremblant de fureur à cette vue, je sens le major vouloir ressortir, mais, pour une fois, il semble comprendre que ce n'est pas à lui de sortir, mais bien à moi de régler la situation, aussi problématique soit elle, car se déroulant dans l'allée du shérif.

Inspirant profondément, je dois faire un travail colossal pour pouvoir envoyer de l'assurance à cette femme devant moi, qui semble vouloir se coucher à ces pieds, ayant perdu toute volonté.

D'un seul coup, la flamme de sa colère semble se rallumer, et je me fait un devoir de la faire perdurer durant toute cette conversation, afin d'éviter que cette prise de contrôle sur elle ne continue pas.

—Nous n'avons rien régler Edward; fulmine t'elle, n'ayant, visiblement, pas comprit d'où lui venait cette combattivité. Tu as décidé que le sujet été clos, et tu es passé à autre chose, sans me laisser le temps de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, comme à chaque fois!

—C'est mal sa Edward; souris-je, mauvais, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'y ajouter mon grain de sel.

—Ferme la Jasper; gronde t'il. Tu n'as pas une femme à aller satisfaire, par hasard?

—Comme toute femme, elle est auto suffisante quand les situations l'imposent, ne t'en fais pas.

Bella semble indigné par mon commentaire, mais j'ai un ennemi plus important en ligne de mire que sa colère, et je sais que celle-ci n'est dirigée contre moi que parce que je l'alimente.

—Tu as parfaitement raison Jasper; sourie-t-il, narquois. Bella n'est absolument pas en colère contre moi, elle ne fait que subir ton don.

—A vrai dire Edward; reprend-elle, cynique; je suis en colère contre toi, ne te méprend pas. Mais, en temps normal, je le cache derrière des sourires, or, là, tu es allé trop loin.

La fureur du petit rouquin se met, une nouvelle fois, en branle, et je soupirerais presque de bonheur en sentant Isabella s'enfoncer dans la colère, quand il tente de lui sourire pour l'éblouir, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

—Ma Bella, mon amour, s'il te plait, allons continuer cette conversation ailleurs, dans notre clairière, pour discuter à l'abris des regard, d'accord?

—Tu me prend vraiment pour une conne en fait! soupire t'elle, avec fatalité.

—Je dirais plutôt pour une humaine faible et fortement influençable; la renseigné-je.

—C'est bien ce que je pensais; recommence-t-elle à soupirer.

Il amorce un mouvement pour venir se battre contre moi, mais je me place en position défensive face à Bella, et gronde dans sa direction, en sentant sa présumée compagne se coller à mon dos.

—N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans une zone ou des humains peuvent nous voir, mon frère.

—Ça ne t'a jamais posé un problème jusqu'à présent, mon frère; gronde-t-il, moqueur, sous l'appellation.

—Je n'en ai jamais rien eu à faire, et, franchement, qu'ils sachent que je suis un vampire ne m'a jamais inquiété, parce que je n'entre pas sous les règles de votre régence, mais toi, en revanche, tu devrais t'inquiéter un peu, vu que le soleil point à l'horizon.

Il relève vivement les yeux, pour s'apercevoir que j'ai raison, avant de gronder de frustration, retenant sa fureur et sa haine pour nous deux, et surtout quand il voit Bella s'accrocher si fortement à moi.

—Je reviendrais ce soir pour continuer cette conversation Bella, et toi, Jasper, je te retrouve à la maison pour que nous puissions régler nos comptes; rugit-il.

Elle quitte mon dos, et même lui semble s'inquiéter de la voir «répondre» à son ordre, mais elle n'en a rien à faire. Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression de la sentir vraiment libre et c'est presque aussi bon que de la sentir avoir un orgasme. Parce que, libre, cette femme est puissante et vibrante de vie.

—Je ne crois pas Edward; fait-elle, calmement, repoussant la colère que je lui envoie. Tu ne vas pas venir chez moi, ni aujourd'hui, ni plus tard, et à vrai dire, pendant un certain temps, je ne veux même plus te parler, et si j'étais toi, je resterais loin d'Emmett, Rose et Jasper, parce que, aussi bien les uns que les autres, seraient capables de te décapiter avant même d'y penser.

—Je n'accepterais jamais que tu me quittes Bella; fait-il, les lèvres crispées, débordant de haine. Je préfèrerais le tuer plutôt qu'il nous éloigne l'un de l'autre.

—Jasper n'a rien fait, si ce n'est combler les lacunes que tu as, et Rose m'a donné plus de plaisir en m'embrassant que toi tu l'as fait, alors, si j'étais toi, je réfléchirais à qui de vous quatre est celui responsable de ma fureur en ce moment, parce que, crois-moi, ce n'est pas Jasper.

Sa fureur atteint son point culminant au moment ou un premier rayon de soleil tombe sur lui, et il hurle de haine en retournant dans la forêt, prenant le chemin de la villa. Ce n'est qu'au moment où je ne l'entend plus, que je pousse un soupire de contentement.

Sentir et ressentir toutes les émotions négatives que ce fils de pute semble trimballer à longueur de journée me fatigue plus qu'autre chose, mais devoir, en plus, en faire ressentir à Bella m'a fait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Interprétant mon soupire comme étant un signe que nous étions enfin seul, elle s'affaisse complètement sur elle-même, ne me laissant qu'une seconde pour venir la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, me laissant l'envelopper dans mes bras pour la porter dans son salon.

Fin du flash-back

Après cette scène, je suis revenu chaque soirs pour jouer aux échecs dans le silence avec elle, assurant une sorte de garde auprès d'elle, et Rose et Emmett ont pris mon relais, quand j'ai dû prendre le temps pour aller chasser.

D'une certaine façon, je n'ai jamais connu Charlie aussi heureux que depuis qu'il a sa maison aussi pleine de vampires, que depuis que sa petite fille est revenue, et cela, je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible. Et pourtant…

Après trois nuits à la résidence Swan, j'ai élit officiellement domicile dans le canapé, devant «partager» celui-ci avec Emmett, pendant que Rose se retrouve à dormir dans le lit de la petite brune.

Et c'est aussi pour cela, que je ne peux faire autrement que d'être présent et heureux pour Alice, ce soir. Parce que, depuis deux semaines, je partage le lit d'une autre femme qu'elle, et que, si elle vient à l'apprendre, je ne donne pas très cher de ma peau, dieu de la guerre ou non.

Alors que je pensais qu'Edward ferait tout pour aller à l'encontre de ce qu'elle lui a demander, il est resté bien sage, lui laissant de l'espace depuis ce jour-là, restant à distance de sa maison, et ne venant même plus la chercher le matin avec sa Volvo.

Le seul point négatif, en revanche, pour nous, c'est que, en plus de devoir manger de la nourriture humaine, même si elle ne me dérange pas, rend malade mon frère et ma sœur chaque soir, et qu'ils se forcent pour faire plaisir à Charlie.

Et pour lui faire plaisir, ça lui fait plaisir! Mais ce n'est pas le seul. Rose, qui n'a jamais réussi à considérer Carlisle comme un père, se soumet d'autorité sous son approbation, que ce soit sur ses choix vestimentaires, ou sa façon de parler, même si, rarement, il se permet de le faire.

Je pensais, au départ, que, comme tout homme normalement constitué, il considèrerait Rose comme étant un morceau de viande désirable, qu'il prendrait plaisir à mettre dans son lit; mais, contrairement à ce que je pensais, il a eu l'air de comprendre le mal qui ronge Rose, et qu'il l'aide à accepter ce qu'elle est, ainsi que son vécu.

Si elle avait pu pleurer, je sais qu'elle l'aurait fait, quand, en déformant quelques faits, elle lui a expliquer qu'elle avait été violer par cinq hommes, et que ce jour à changer sa vie pour le pire, parce que, depuis, elle a l'impression de sombrer dans le noir.

Emmett nous avait demander de lui laisser la soirée avec Charlie, pour qu'elle puisse lui expliquer; et trouver un endroit où aller avec Bella nous a paru compliqué, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous propose de simplement aller faire un tour en voiture, demandant à mon frère de lui expliquer son histoire.

—Jasper! s'écrie Alice, débordant, encore une fois, de joie. Tu n'as toujours pas mis les assiettes en cristal sur la table!

—Pardon Alice, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées; souris-je, doucement.

Ce retour dans la vie réel me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing, mais il est salutaire pour moi, afin d'éviter au major de s'inquiéter, de savoir Bella seule avec Edward depuis déjà une petite demi-heure.

Hier soir, il est venu frapper à la porte de la résidence Swan, la bouche en cœur, semblant, visiblement, apaisé de sa colère, et demandant à Bella de lui parler. Si, au départ, ni Emmett, ni Rose, ni Charlie, ni moi, n'étions d'accord pour le faire; elle nous a convaincu de le laisser faire, l'accompagnant dans le salon, et nous demandant à tous les quatre de monter à l'étage.

Leur conversation, certes très banale, n'a comporter qu'un «tu me manque mon amour», et la demande pour qu'elle vienne passer son anniversaire avec nous, à la villa, parce qu'elle manquait à Alice.

Je m'étais sentit mal, à ce moment-là, de penser à elle, assis sur le lit de Bella. Elle est presque aussi gênée que moi, en sa présence, accusant le fait que, comme je le ressent, elle s'interpose entre ma femme et moi.

La colère.

Cette émotion, en revanche, est nouvelle; ou, du moins, les personnes qui la ressentent sont nouvelles.

En temps normal, Esmé et Carlisle ne ressentent que de la pitié et une très grande gêne, à mon encontre, surtout quand je «glisse», ou quand je me promené torse nu; mais la colère, elle, est nouvelle.

Depuis mon retour de ce séjour de retraite au Texas, chez Peter et Charlotte, ils semblent déborder de colère pour moi; mais, plus les jours passent, à être loin de la villa, mais surtout, chez Bella, et plus celle-ci enfle.

En un sens, je la comprend, après tout, je monopolise la sensément compagne d'Edward, la détournant de lui, si j'en crois les mots d'Alice et du fils prodigue; mais, d'un autre côté, je ne fais rien de mal.

Si j'avais décidé de la boire, ou d'en faire de même avec Charlie, là, j'aurais pu comprendre; même si, encore une fois, je ne suis pas soumis aux lois des Volturis, et encore moins à la peine capitale qu'ils imposent aux vampires qui dévoilent notre identité ou transforment des humains.

—Jasper! s'énerve Alice. Ça fait dix minutes que tu es planté devant cette table! Tu n'as plus le temps d'aller chasser maintenant! Ce sera à tes risques et périls, s'il arrive la moindre chose à Bella ce soir!

Le seul avantage que j'ai, en étant non venimeux? Je peux choisir ce que j'accepte que le télépathe entende, puisque réfléchissant sur deux plans en même temps, et ce que je ne souhaite pas qu'il sache; et, en l'occurrence, ma véritable nature ne fait pas partie de ce que je veuille partager à la famille; même si je n'utilise ce don que très rarement.

Souriant, désolé, à Alice, je dépose mes assiettes, allant, ensuite, la rejoindre, la prenant contre moi, grimaçant sous la fureur qui sort, par vague d'elle. Je savais qu'elle voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite pour son amie, en revanche, je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si impliquée émotionnellement dedans.

Le bruit de moteur de la Volvo d'Edward se fait entendre sur le chemin de terre, et ma pile électrique de femme se met à sautiller de joie sur place, battant des mains et tournant sur elle-même, poussant de petits cris extatiques.

—Ils arrivent! crie-t-elle.

Je vois mon frère et ma sœur grimacer doucement sous ce débordement d'énergie, et les parents de cette famille sourire doucement en posant leurs yeux sur elle.

—Vas-y mollo sur la joie Alice, je ne voudrais pas que ma sœur s'en aille en courant en te voyant; grince Rose.

—Elle est aussi ma sœur, tu sais; se referme Alice.

—De toute façon; tempère Esmé; elle est habituée à Alice, et en tant que future compagne d'Edward, elle va bien finir par se faire à l'idée qu'elle soit éternellement vive.

C'est à mon tour de grimacer et, heureusement, ce moment coïncide avec l'arrivée de Bella et d'Edward, et je me fait une joie de mettre cette grimace sur l'odeur de son sang, et non sur le fait que de la savoir être la compagne de cet abruti pour l'éternité me dégoute.

La gêne est incommensurable, venant d'elle, quand elle voit tous les yeux fixés sur elle, et elle ne se détend que lorsqu'elle voit la blonde avec qui elle partage un lit pendant deux heures, depuis deux semaines, lui envoyer un clin d'œil. Pour un peu, je la canoniserais.

—Bella! crie Alice en allant la prendre dans ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué!

La gêne revient au moment où elle la prend dans ses bras, et que son regard noisette se porte sur moi et mon sourire en coin. Pour un peu, je me croirais être devant la rencontre entre ma maitresse et ma femme.

—Tu m'as manqué aussi Alice; souffle Bella, détournant le regard.

Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, je pourrais croire que le sourie fier d'Edward est dirigé vers Bella, pour avoir accepté de se prêter au jeu d'Alice, et venir à cet anniversaire surprise qui n'a de surprise que le nom.

Néanmoins, il ne me faut que quelques secondes, pour me rendre compte que la fierté qu'il ressent est plus dirigée vers Alice que vers son humaine, et que, malgré son sourire dégagé, il est extrêmement frustré.

Pov Bella

Cet anniversaire surprise me paraissait déjà une très mauvaise idée hier soir, mais, en cet instant, elle me semble être la pire de toutes, surtout quand Alice me prend dans ses bras. Mais bon dieu! A quoi ai-je penser, quand j'ai défier le major, le mois dernier?

Parce que, depuis ce jour-là, j'ai l'impression que ma vie a pris un virage à trois cent soixante degrés, et que je suis entré dans une dimension parallèle.

Depuis deux semaines, ce n'est plus un froid, qui s'élevé entre Edward et moi, mais plutôt un glacier; et même si, depuis hier, je sens mes sentiments redevenir aussi mitigés qu'avant cette confrontation dans mon allée, je ne peux empêcher d'autres sentiments de poindre.

Je ne sais pas quand, sur la ligne, j'ai fini par basculer, mais, petit à petit, j'ai commencé à ne plus voir Jasper comme le frère d'Edward, comme le mari et compagnon d'Alice, mais comme un homme, tout simplement.

Et pour être un homme, ça, il l'est! J'ai beau être toujours vierge, et avoir constamment envie que mon petit ami m'embrasse réellement; Jasper, lui, me fait encore plus d'effet. Est-ce l'envie de l'interdit? Je ne sais pas.

En revanche, ce dont je suis sure, c'est que, moi non plus, je ne le laisse pas indifférent. Que ce soient ses érections, le matin, quand nous nous réveillons, ou le fait qu'il cherche constamment à me toucher, je sais qu'il est tenté par moi. Ou bien est-ce le major?

Une autre révélation fracassant m'a été faite, durant ces deux semaines, et celle-ci n'est pas des moindre: monsieur Withlock peut manger de la nourriture humine, boire de l'alcool et dormir comme un humain, rougir comme un humain, et saigner comme un humain.

Mais, dans tout cela, ce que je me demande, c'est si le major influe sur mes émotions, ou bien si c'est Jasper qui le fait; parce que, ce dont je suis sure, c'est que, avant le départ d'Edward, j'en pensais qu'à lui, et seulement à lui, et maintenant, je me sens tiraillée entre les deux frères.

Ou Edward est encore enfantin, dans sa façon d'être et de réagir, Jasper est un homme. Son corps est bien plus formé que celui que je considère toujours comme mon petit ami, et franchement, m'endormir en sentant des bras fermes et musculeux m'enserrer me fait un effet incroyables.

Alors sentir Alice me serrer contre elle, et me dire que je lui ai manquer, alors que, toutes les nuits, je m'endort avec son mari me fait l'effet de la trahir plus que si je couchais avec lui, et qu'elle le savais. En un sens, je pense que je préfèrerais cela.

—Viens ouvrir tes cadeaux! s'écrie Alice.

Me tirant par la main, elle m'emmène vers une table débordant de présents, et sur laquelle est posé un énorme gâteau au chocolat, qui, je le sais ne pourra jamais être manger. Pas que je ne pourrais jamais l'engloutir totalement, non, mais plutôt parce que sentir le regard dégouté d'Edward sur moi freinerait mon appétit.

Pourtant, j'ai fini par m'habituer à avoir un vampire mangeur en face de moi, le soir, et même, deux soirs par semaine, deux vampires boulimiques qui partagent nos soupés, à Charlie et à moi, alimentant la conversation comme seuls eux peuvent le faire.

Secouant légèrement ma tête de droite à gauche, je prends le premier qu'elle me tend, me demandant ce qui peut bien se trouver dans cette boite lourde et rose pale, enrubanné d'argent.

—C'est de notre part à Carlisle et moi-même, ma chérie; sourie Esmé.

Cette femme porte l'amour et la tendresse comme une prostituée la micro-minijupe, et, parfois, je me sens presque mal, de ne pas être aussi douce et compatissante qu'elle.

Avec précaution, je soulève le couvercle, découvrant, dans la boite, un album photo noir, marqué «à notre nouvelle fille», qui me fait sourire de bonheur intérieurement.

Je ne sais pas si je finirais mon éternité avec Edward, mais, une chose est sure, je compte bien garder cette famille à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps, que ce soit le lutin survolté, les parents aimants, le couple un peu trop libidineux, et surtout le blond beaucoup trop sexy pour mes hormones de petite vierge effarouchée.

Pourtant, quand le major ressort, je ne suis pas aussi effarouchée que je pourrais le penser, au contraire même. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où, depuis deux semaines, je me suis retrouver adosser à un mur, mes jambes nouées autour de ses hanches, mon bassin bougeant contre le sien, et me battant contre moi-même pour en pas l'embrasser.

Mais ce n'est pas tant le major que la combinaison des deux, Jasper et lui, qui me fasse vibrer. Là où le major prend des risques, en tentant des rapprochements; Jasper, lui, à cette retenue que je lui envie, ne jouant qu'avec mes émotions et les siennes, pour me faire perdre la tête, et j'ai honte de dire que, plus d'une fois, c'est lui qui a dû mettre fin à ce combat de volonté.

—Merci à vous deux; fais-je, revenant sur terre, et m'échappant de mes pensées. Il a l'air parfait.

—Nous t'avons mis des photos d'Edward et de toute la famille; sourie Esmé.

Cette fois ci, je grimace fortement, dans ma tête. En d'autres temps, j'aurais sincèrement aimer ce présent, et surtout, le fait qu'ils y ai mis des photos de mon amour; mais voilà, si je sais qu'ils ont fait cela avec Edward, je sais, instinctivement qu'ils n'en ont pas mis, ou peu, des trois avec qui je vis, actuellement.

—Celui-là, c'est de notre part à tous les deux; s'avance, fier, Emmett.

Haussant un sourcil, dans une reproduction parfaite de la mimique de Jasper, je m'interroge sur le fait que ce présent qui semble si gros, soit aussi léger. Ouvrant le sac, je trouve, dedans, l'emballage d'un autoradio, et, cette fois ci, je m'interroge vraiment sur ce fameux présent.

—Je l'ai installé avec Charlie, cet après-midi; m'informe Rose.

Je souris de plaisir en l'entendant. Avant qu'elle ne m'explique, vaguement, son histoire, je n'aurais surement pas apprécier qu'elle ait cette relation presque fusionnelle avec mon père; mais lui qui a toujours regretter de ne pas avoir eu un fils, se retrouve avec une fille qui aime la mécanique et jouer au base balle, et rien que pour cela, mon cœur se gonfle d'amour pour elle.

Parce qu'elle a beau être garce, farouche, mauvaise, sadique et vindicative, avec le monde entier; quand il s'agit de Charlie, elle est aussi douce qu'un ange, et elle lui mangerais dans la main, s'il le lui demandait.

Emmett, lui, est devenu l'enfant casse-cou de mon père, le premier à lui proposer une partie de football américain, dans le jardin, réduisant massivement son endurance pour être à son niveau, et se pavanant à chaque fois qu'il gagne, pour le plus grand plaisir de Charlie.

Avec bonheur, je vais les rejoindre tous les deux, les serrant fortement dans mes bras, ne faisant que les effleurer, pour eux, mais je sais qu'ils ont compris mon intention, et quand je les embrasses, je sens leur étreinte se resserrer sur moi, ne ressentant pas la gêne que m'aurais occasionner de devoir embrasser Carlisle et Esmé.

Moi qui n'ai jamais eu de frère, ni de sœur, j'ai trouvé, avec eux, ce que je ne savais pas que j'avais toujours rechercher. Différemment de Jasper, chacun d'eux me permet de me tirer vers le haut, et je sais, au fond de moi, que pour eux, vivre avec nous provoque le même sentiment.

—Je vous aime tous les deux; soufflé-je à leur oreille, avant de me détacher de leur étreinte.

—On t'aime aussi, petite sœur.

Une puissante déferlante de bonheur, de joie, d'amour, d'amitié et de convivialité me percute; et quand je regarde vers Jasper, un sourcil interrogateur relevé; il me montre, du regard, le couple face à moi, faisant couler une larme sur ma joue. Oui, définitivement, avec eux, j'ai trouvé une famille.

—Je n'ai pas trouver de tenue en cuir, ni de poings américains, mais je pense qu'avec ça, tu vas pouvoir compléter ta tenue de Bad girl; sourie en coin Jasper.

Intriguée par ce qui peut se trouver dans cet écrin assez large, j'ouvre avec précaution le capot supérieur, m'inquiétant un peu plus encore de ce qui se trouve dedans, allongé sur un coussin rouge sang.

Longue d'une vingtaine de centimètres, en argent polie, quelques arabesques présentes sur la garde, et à la lame luisante; une dague pointue me fait face, et je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter.

—Tu veux vraiment que je me tue, c'est ça? m'amusé-je.

—Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas obligé d'être seulement ton anniversaire ce soir, que tu pouvais partager un peu le buffet.

Je m'empourprerais, dans une situation comme celle-là, en temps normale; mais, depuis deux semaines, les moqueries sur mon sang appétissant sont monnaie courante à la maison, et même Charlie a fini par en rire.

—Offre moi un chaton, la prochaine fois, au moins, tu serais sûr que je ne me blesse pas.

—J'ai pour principe de ne jamais payer l'addition, quand j'emmène une femme au restaurant.

—Je confirme; rie Rose. Il ne m'a jamais cédé un élan depuis cinquante ans que je partage ses chasses.

—On refuse de ronronner avec sa petite sœur, chaton?

Je refuse de me retourner, et de voir le visage ahuri, inquiet ou même en colère du reste de la famille parce que, en ce moment, c'est avec ma famille que j'interagis, et que je me plait à être dans ma petite bulle, avec eux.

—Il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il accepte de ronronner, et avec sa voiture; soupire, défaitiste, Emmett.

—Touches à mon bébé, et je te décapite McCarthy; gronde Jasper.

—Alors ma femme et Bella ont le droit de la conduire en étant saoule, et moi, en étant un vampire extrêmement responsable, je n'ai même pas le droit de poser les yeux dessus?

—Tu la pervertis avec tes petits yeux porcins.

—Il lui ferait l'amour si elle était vivante, mais c'est moi qui la pervertis; marmonne Emmett.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire, en concert avec Rose, et une odeur me parvient, une odeur que je suis sûre d'avoir déjà ressenti, qui me stop immédiatement.

—Café, caramel et pomme; soufflé-je.

—Pas mal pour une humaine; sourie Jasper, débordant de fierté. Je n'étais pas sûre que tu trouverais, mais je misais gros sur toi.

—Vingt dollars, c'est ça? grogne Rose.

—En effet, et ta promesse de venir avec moi chez Peter et Charlotte la prochaine fois.

Elle grogne doucement, mais sort, tout de même, le portefeuille d'Emmett, pour tendre les vingt dollars qu'elle lui doit, me laissant le temps de passer mon doigt sur la lame de la dague, pour découvrir qu'elle est légèrement poisseuse.

—Tu l'as enduite de venin? m'alarmé-je.

—Le mien, oui.

Il doit vraiment apprécier l'évasion que lui permet de vivre loin d'un empathe et d'une voyante, pour me faire un cadeau comme celui-là; surtout maintenant que je sais que seul une arme enduite de venin peut blesser un vampire.

—Je suppose que je te dois au moins un séjour à Disney land, pour un cadeau comme ça, non?

—Chic, un buffet chaud!

Je souris doucement de le voir si enfantin. C'est vraiment quelque chose que je croyais ne jamais voir, dans cette maison, ou même au lycée; mais, depuis que nous vivons tous ensemble, il semble prendre son don, et sa soif de sang, avec bien plus de légèreté qu'il ne l'a jamais fait.

Je comble les centimètres qui nous séparent, le laissant m'envelopper dans ses bras fortement, retrouvant les sensations qu'il me provoque toutes les nuits; et une vague de luxure et d'envie, combinée avec un amour inavouable lui est envoyé.

—Merci Jasper, vraiment; soufflé-je. Et merci à toi aussi major.

—De rien Isabella; murmure la voix profonde du major.

Mes émotions que je lui ai envoyées me sont immédiatement retournée, doublées, et je sens mes jambes flancher sous cette nouvelle avalanche.

—Il était à l'étroit je suppose? m'amusé-je, me détachant de ses bras.

—Ce n'est pas le seul; grimace Jasper.

Je lui envoie un regard insolent, auquel j'ajoute un sourire narquois. J'ai fini par m'habituer à ses réactions masculines, depuis le temps, mais sentir que je ne lui suis pas indifférente me fait un bien fou, et je m'empresse de lui faire savoir, appréciant le ronronnement qui me parvient, en même temps que les rires d'Emmett et Rose.

—Vous comptez rester dans votre coin encore longtemps? s'énerve Alice.

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux à ce rappel cuisant de ma traitrise. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que, s'il le voulait vraiment, Jasper aurait pu arrêter ce petit jeu entre nous depuis bien longtemps, et, plus encore, retenir le major en cage comme il l'a fait depuis des décennies.

—Pardon Alice; soupiré-je en me retournant. Je me suis juste habituée à leur présence constante autour de moi.

Lui dire que je nous considère comme une famille, en y incluant Charlie, et que je la vois seulement comme ma meilleure amie me semble être la pire chose à faire.

Mais, quand j'entrouvre les yeux, et que j'ai le temps de voir le regard réprobateur de Carlisle sur moi, la colère retenue d'Esmé, la haine d'Alice pour Jasper, et le mépris d'Edward pour nous quatre, une alarme s'allume dans ma tête.

Je ne leur conviens pas, ou, tout du moins, la Bella et la famille qu'elle a trouvé en leur trois enfants, qu'ils ont devant leurs yeux ne leur convient pas, et mon monde semble s'effondrer sous mes pieds.

Mais toutes ces émotions disparaissent de leurs visages à l'instant même où je dessert les yeux. Devant moi, ne se trouvent que les Cullen que je connais, aimant et impatients de vivre avec moi pour l'éternité, et je me dis que j'ai surement rêver ce qu'il vient de se produire.

—Ouvre le mien maintenant! s'exclame Alice.

Je regarde avec interrogation la table, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celle-ci est vide, jusqu'à ce que je vois le visage tendu d'Edward.

—La fête était ton cadeau? fais-je, cachant ma suspicion.

—Pas vraiment; répond-il, mal à l'aise. Je voulais te le donner quand nous ne serions que tous les deux, et que nous pourrions être au calme.

—Edward; soupiré-je. Les anniversaires sont faits pour montrer aux autres qu'on tiens à la personne qui le fête, alors dis-moi ce que c'est, à moins que ce soit vraiment quelque chose d'extrêmement privé, et alors là, oui, j'accepterais d'aller dehors avec toi.

Ce sentiment d'insécurité, quand je le regarde, ne me quitte pas; et j'ai un mal fou à ne pas baisser les yeux quand il les repose sur moi; l'étincelle de colère contenue qu'ils comportent habituellement depuis la rentrée revenant en force.

—Je voulais te proposer une date pour ta transformation, et des modalités que je voudrais, au pare avant; m'explique-t-il, s'avançant vers moi, pendant que je commence à déchirer le papier cadeau d'Alice.

—Des modalités?

C'est la seule chose que je parviens à dire, alors que mon esprit refuse de se concentrer sur le reste de la phrase.

—Le Mariage.

Sa réponse me fait l'effet d'une bombe explosant à côté de moi, et j'en perd le souffle, en même temps que mon doigt ripe sur l'emballage, mordant dans la chaire de mon doigt, et en un instant, le monde semble basculer.

Tous retiennent leurs souffles, leurs yeux noircissant en un instant, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve projetée contre la table en métal, mon bras entrant en contact avec les assiettes de cristal, ouvrant encore plus de chaire, et exposant encore plus de sang à leur vue.

Même si ma tête tourne, à cette vue, c'est celle de Jasper, retenu par Rose et Emmett, Alice n'essayant même pas de le retenir, alors que les parents semblent en colère contre lui; et Edward vociférant au-dessus de moi, dans sa direction, qui finit par me mettre en colère, encore une fois.

—Mienne! Elle est à moi! Ne l'approche pas!

—Elle ne t'appartiens pas! Tu n'es pas son compagnon, et tu le sais très bien!

C'est le major, et c'est cela qui me fait le plus de mal. Jasper aurait pu s'en sortir, face à sa famille, mais aucun d'eux, Rose et Emmett mis à part, ne sait qu'il a une emprise ferme sur lui, et qu'il ne me blesserais jamais, même en présence d'une quantité abondante de mon sang.

Me redressant douloureusement, tous les regards semblent converger vers moi, et c'est à ce moment que je comprends que j'ai flirter avec le danger et la mort un peu trop longtemps, quand leur soif de sang s'inscrit dans leurs yeux, et qu'Edward se précipite dans ma direction.

Dans un geste purement défensif, et en réprimant une grimace de douleur, je mets mes bras au niveau de mes yeux, espérant désespérément atténuer la vision d'un vampire fonçant sur moi pour me tuer ou me transformer, souhaitant plus que tous les repousser. Tous.

Cependant, rien ne se passe. Laissant de longues secondes s'égrainer, je finis par dégager mes bras et regarder autour de moi, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, dans les premiers temps; avant de me reconnecter à la réalité.

Une sorte de bulle semble s'être érigée autour de moi, et je ne ressent, ni n'entend plus rien venant de Jasper, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

Ces derniers temps, j'ai fini par m'habituer à la légère sensation de caresse sur ma nuque, celle de son don qui agit, et ne plus la ressentir fait s'effondre le peu de calme qui avait réussi à subsister. Jusqu'à ce que je vois la fierté rayonner, dans les yeux du major.

Autour de la bulle, Alice, Edward et Esmé semblent frapper et tenter de mordre, pour essayer de m'atteindre, clairement dirigés par leurs instincts. Seuls Rose, Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper restent sur le bord de la pièce, tous s'étant habituer à mon sang, depuis le temps.

Alors, quand je vois ses lèvres bouger, mais que je n'entends pas ce qu'il me dit, la peur prend le relais, et je me sens faiblir encore plus, mes jambes menaçant de céder sous mon poids, et mes yeux s'embuant, alors que je ne souhaite qu'entendre sa voix, du plus profond de mon âme.

—Major; gémis-je. Aide-moi, s'il te plait.

—Tu dois te calmer Bella.

Lorsque sa voix apaisante me parviens, je pourrais presque pleurer de joie. Mais malgré tout le mal que je me donne, les voir s'aCharner sur la bulle provoque encore plus de peur, et je me rapproche inconsciemment de lui, tendant la main dans sa direction.

—Veux-tu que je tente de te calmer Isabella? me demande les intonations graves du major.

Je hoche la tête, incertaine de ce que donnerais ma voix, et pour une fois, je laisse le calme m'envahir pleinement, fermant les yeux sous cette sensation que je n'ai plus ressentit depuis plus d'un an.

—Tu es face à un choix Isabella, le choix de ta vie; reprend-il. Veux-tu être transformée?

Mes yeux se plantent dans les siens, et une sorte de communication silencieuse s'établit entre nous à ce moment-là.

Un mois en arrière, j'aurais accepté la transformation avec plaisir, j'aurais même tout donner pour l'avoir; à vrai dire, je l'avais même demandé à Edward, le jour du bal. Mais, aujourd'hui, avec ce que j'ai compris de leur monde, la vérité s'impose à moi avec une clarté incroyable.

—Non; répond-je, fermement.

Un éclaire de fierté m'atteint, encore une fois, et je sens ma bulle trembler, en même temps que mes jambes cèdent sous mon corps, mon sang commençant à couler de mon nez, tandis que des points noirs s'inscrivent devant mes yeux.

—Tu fatigue darling; sourie t'il gentiment.

—Je n'en peux plus Jasper; soufflé-je, sentant mes forces m'abandonner. Aides moi, je t'en prie.

Il semble se battre férocement contre lui-même, durant quelques secondes, avant de poser les yeux, l'espace d'un instant, sur sa famille, dériver vers Rose et Emmett qui lui font signe de m'aider, du coin de la pièce où ils se sont réfugiés; puis il baisse la tête, vaincu, avant de les reposer sur moi, décidé.

—Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé de te promettre, il y a un mois?

A bout de forces, il me faut un petit moment, avant de me souvenir de cette conversation dans mon jardin, ce dimanche midi d'aout, et ma décision est prise.

—Fais-le.

—Alors laisse-moi entrer.

—Comment? fais-je, désespérée.

—Tu dois le vouloir de toute ton âme.

Un jour, surement, je m'interrogerais sur comment cela se fait-il qu'il sache si bien manipuler ma bulle, alors qu'elle m'appartiens; mais, en cet instant, tout ce que je désire, c'est de sentir sa présence rassurante auprès de moi.

Le phénomène se produit sans que je n'y fasses quoi que ce soit. En moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour dire son nom, la bulle s'étire doucement, englobant encore plus d'espace, avant de s'imprégner autour de son corps et le laisser entrer.

Instantanément, toutes ses émotions me tombent dessus avec encore plus de forces que lorsqu'il y met toutes les siennes, et je me met à gémir sur le sol, en sentant la fierté du major, et la joie d'être entré.

—Je suis désolé; s'excuse-t-il dans un sourire. Je me suis tellement habitué à ton bouclier que je n'ai pas penser à amoindrir mon don en entrant.

—Pas grave; soufflé-je, à bout de souffle. Fatigué Jasper.

Il parait comprendre que la situation devient critique car, en une seconde, il me remet sur mes pieds, m'enveloppant dans ses bras, son corps se serrant contre le mien, tandis que ma tête plonge contre son torse.

Son inquiétude m'insuffle un peu de force, et après avoir inspiré un peu de son odeur, je finis par relever le visage dans sa direction, ses yeux noirs et or m'intriguant, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que les deux cohabitent en ce moment, me trouvant bêtement heureuse d'en être la cause.

—Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit? s'inquiète t'il.

—Ça ne fera pas mal, ça me provoquera un orgasme, et ce ne sera que du plaisir; tenté-je de ressortir, totalement happée par son regard.

—Ce n'est pas totalement ce que j'ai dit, mais je suppose que le principal est la; rie-t-il, avant de redevenir sérieux. Tu es vraiment sûre de toi?

Je n'ai même pas à tourner mon regard, pour savoir que la position dans laquelle nous sommes met les Cullen encore plus en colère, et qu'ils se déchainent sur mon bouclier, les forces qui m'échappent me le prouvent.

—Ai-je vraiment le choix? haussé-je un sourcil.

—On a toujours le choix Bella. Toujours.

Un choix. Voilà ce que j'aime le plus chez lui. Tout, du début à la fin ne résulte, à chaque fois, que d'un choix qu'il me laisse.

—Je suis sûre de moi. Revendique-moi.

Une vague de luxure sans commune mesure s'abat sur mon corps, me faisant gémir bruyamment, et en un clin d'œil, je retrouve cette position qui est si chère au major, à savoir, moi colée au mur, son corps se pressant contre le mien, et mes jambes fermement entourées autour des siennes.

Un dernier regard dans ma direction lui suffit, avant de plonger sa tête dans mon cou, ses lèvres caressant la peau de celui-ci, la parsemant de baisers aériens, puis ses crocs se joignent à la danse, ébréchant doucement la membrane, sa langue léchant le sang qui perle lentement.

—C'est le dernier moment darling; souffle t'il.

—Fais-le; gémis-je bruyamment.

Ses dents appuient plus fermement, et c'est la déferlante de plaisir qui commence. Ne contrôlant plus rien, qu'il s'agisse des mouvement de mon corps, ou des cris de pure extase qui s'échappent de ma bouche, tout, du début à la fin, n'est fait qu'avec luxure et débauche.

Parce que, appuyée contre ce mur, je sens mon corps se déhancher contre son pénis trop dure pour son propre bien, la tête renversée en arrière, alors que mes doigts fourragent durement contre son crâne, appuyant pour qu'il fasse plus, peu importe ce que c'est, mais j'ai besoin de cette libération.

Ses doigts trouvent le chemin de ma peau, sous ma chemise, m'agrippant plus fort encore, alors que je sens une légère quantité de son venin entrer dans mon corps, maintenant qu'il a fini la partie «diner».

Quand ceux-ci commencent à s'activer durement sur mes cotes, leur fraicheur provoquant des courants électriques dans tout mon corps; je sens la boule qui se formait doucement dans mon corps éclater, emportant, avec elle, son nom, dans mon cris de jouissance emplissant la pièce; et tout ce que j'espère, c'est que rose et Emmett n'ai pas étés blesser par ma bulle.

Je reste juchée sur mon nuage de bonheur durant encore de longues minutes, avant que la pensée de ce qui vient de ce passée ne m'atteigne, brisant cet instant de plaisir parfait.

C'est aussi à ce moment, que je me rends compte que, dans mon cris, j'ai aussi déchirer la chemise de Jasper, et que, lui, semble avoir lutter avec les boutons de la mienne, vu que deux d'entre eux ont terminé leur vie sur le sol, accompagnant les siens.

—Tu es délicieuse darling; ronronne t'il.

Un rire de plaisir emplit ma gorge, avant qu'il ne s'en échappe, et un fou rire dont je ne comprends pas la provenance me prend.

—Je vais finir par mal le prendre, à force, si, à chaque fois que je t'envoie au septième ciel, tu reviens en riant.

—Pardon; tenté-je de calmer mon rire. Je ne le fais pas exprès

—Je sais.

Son front appuyé contre mon épaule, je laisse mes doigts courir dans ses cheveux, leur douceur m'apaisant doucement, tandis que ses ronronnements perdurent, ses bras se desserrant presqu'imperceptiblement.

Une nouvelle chose s'inscrit dans mon esprit, au moment où je bouge légèrement pour mieux m'installer. La raideur de son membre a disparu et, avec cette découverte, mon estime de moi descend en flèche.

—Tu n'es pas la seule à y avoir gouter; souffle t'il gêner.

Je suis intriguée par sa remarque, de même que par sa gêne, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qu'elle signifie.

—Et c'est mal? fais-je, rouge de honte.

Sa tête se redresse d'un coup, son regarde rouge et noir se vrillant au mien, avant que sa luxure ne me parvienne, réveillant le petit démon de l'envie en moi, mon corps reprenant son mouvement inconscient de bassin.

—Tellement innocente; murmure-t-il, dans un gémissement.

—Alors apprend moi.

Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue cette audace, ni même ce qui m'a pris de lui dire une chose comme celle-là; mais le voir, les yeux se révulsant quelques secondes, et son érection reprenant ses droits, me fait dire que j'ai eu raison de le faire.

—Tu seras ma mort Isabella Swan; susurre t'il. Mais je compte la faire durer.

Mes yeux glissent des siens à ses lèvres, et je mord durement les miennes, pour éviter de fondre dessus, l'envie grandissant en moi de gouter enfin à se pécher défendu. Tout, je donnerais tout, pour pouvoir embrasser ce vampire qui vient de me revendiquer, et mon envie de le faire ne fait que grossir, plus les secondes passent.

—J'ai envie… commencé-je, en murmurant.

—Moi aussi; soupire t'il.

—Juste une fois.

—Ça conduirait à pire, crois-moi. Je ne m'arrêterais jamais, si je commençais.

Comme si nous étions coupés du monde, maintenant que les bruits dans la maison se sont éteints, sous ma bulle, je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'élever, en prenant conscience de ce que ses paroles veulent dire.

—Tu ne m'aides pas là darling; soupire-t-il, reposant son front contre mon épaule.

—Alors aide moi; soufflé-je.

—Ne me demandes pas ça; gémit-il.

Je suis bien incapable de comprendre sa dernière phrase, c'est pourquoi, pour tenter de l'aider, je respire calmement, m'immergeant totalement dans son odeur, laissant mes sens se déconnecter d'eux même, tandis que mon corps se relâche.

—Ramène-moi à la maison, s'il te plait; soufflé-je.

Le calme a entrainé de la fatigue, et la fatigue commence à me faire peur, parce qu'avec elle, je sais que mon bouclier va tomber, et que, cette fois ci, après ce qu'ils viennent de voir, les Cullen vont nous tomber, tous les deux, dessus.

—Tu vas devoir abaisser ton bouclier, pour que nous puissions passer la porte d'entrée Isabella.

Redressant la tête de peur, je reste incrédule, durant quelques secondes, face à ce que je vois. Emplâtrés dans le mur, Edward, Alice, Carlisle et Esmé semble être assommés, tandis que, contre le mur d'en face, Rose, légèrement dévêtue, et Emmett, fière comme un paon, remonte sa braguette.

—Il s'est passer quoi là? m'inquiété-je.

Copiant mon geste, Jasper redresse la tête, et son air incrédule me donnerait presque envie de rire, si la situation ne paraissait pas si critique. Mais c'est le rire de Rose, qui nous ramène tous les deux sur terre.

—Crois-moi, le jour où vous faites l'amour tous les deux, je veux être dans le coin!

Je suis gênée quelques instant, mais sa réponse ne m'apporte aucune explication, et même les légères caresses de Jasper sur ma peau ne m'aident pas à me départir de ma frustration à ne pas comprendre.

—Explications! tonne la voix du vampire blond.

—Quand tu as revendiquer Bella; commence Rose, sur ses gardes, à cause du ton de Jasper; son bouclier à enfler et, si je ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est proportionnel à son plaisir qui augmentait.

—Etrangement, quand le bouclier les as toucher; reprend Emmett en montrant le reste de la famille; ils ont été repousser gentiment contre le mur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tentent encore plus durement de le passer, et là, tu les as envoyés dans le décors. Ils sont léthargiques depuis une bonne demi-heure.

J'ouvre grand les yeux, en l'entendant. C'est moi qui ait fait cela? J'ai réussi à mettre au tapis une famille de vampire en ayant eu un orgasme?

—Oui chérie; fait Rose, doucement, s'approchant lentement de nous deux. C'est toi qui a fait ça, et tu as été assez gentille pour nous épargner, Emmett et moi, et nous donner un peu de tes émotions.

—Vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air? m'exclamé-je, incrédule.

—C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as retenue? s'amuse Emmett.

La gêne me reprend, jusqu'à ce que je sente la tête de Jasper se remettre dans mon cou, ses lèvres appuyant doucement contre mon épaule, et ma langue se délie d'elle-même.

—Bien sûr que je n'ai retenu que cela! m'écrié-je. Tu as pu t'envoyer en l'air alors que moi non! Et pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque!

—Je suis toujours marié darling; soupire t'il.

—C'est un détail; grogné-je, faisant un vague signe de la main. Tu en as envie, j'en ai envie, alors qu'est ce qui nous retiens?

Dans une autre situation, et si je ne savais pas Alice profondément endormie, je n'aurais jamais dit cela; mais le problème, en cet instant, c'est que j'ai l'impression que le venin de Jasper agit comme un sérum de vérité sur moi, et j'ai bien peur de regretter tous les mots que je suis en train de dire, quand je sortirais de cet état.

—C'est exact, darling; sourie Jasper.

Je suis intrigué, par sa réponse. Cela ne répond, en rien, à ce que je lui ai demander, et je commence à me demander s'il ne lit pas dans mes pensées.

—C'est le cas, faiblement, mais c'est le cas, Isabella. Mais même sans cela, je saurais ce que tu penses, vu que tu parles tout haut, au lieu de penser simplement.

Je sens mon sang quitter tout mon visage, en une seule seconde.

—Je suis nue, c'est ça? murmuré-je. Non, parce que, dans mes cauchemars, je suis toujours nue, et je dis tout ce que je penses.

—Tu n'es pas nue; souffle la voix de Jasper; parce que, sinon, crois moi, nous ne serions pas gentiment en train de parler, mais plutôt dans ta chambre, en train de faire ce que ton corps demande si fortement.

—On va se calmer Jasper; gronde Emmett, me sortant de la spirale de la honte. Elle est humaine, et tu viens de la revendiquer. Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer.

Une sorte de bataille de titan pour avoir la domination se déroule devant mes yeux, mais, en cet instant, je n'ai d'yeux que pour le vampire blond entre mes jambes, qui respire la puissance, et dont le Charisme ressort avec force, me faisant gémir.

—Respire Bella, ça va passer; ronronne t'il en me regardant, après avoir gagné la lutte.

Mais, quand je respire, l'odeur de café, de caramel et de pomme emplit mes sens, et je me sens, encore une fois, glisser dans la spirale de l'envie, mon besoin de son corps se faisant encore plus pressante.

—As-tu besoin que je t'endorme? fait-il, inquiet.

Au point où j'en suis, je crois que toutes les berceuses, les moutons à compter ou les coups de battes serraient inefficace. Seul un bon sédatif pour éléphant pourrait apaiser, pour un temps, le brasier qui anime mon corps.

—Jasper; gémis-je, reprenant mon mouvement de bassin, posant ma tête dans son cou, et l'embrassant durement.

Il se tends entre mes bras, grondant et ronronnant en même temps, ce son me faisant perdre la tête, alors que mes lèvres remontent le chemin de sa mâchoire, m'amenant, doucement, mais surement, à la commissure de ses lèvres, mon désir enflant avec force.

—D'accord; gronde-t-il; là, c'est une situation d'urgence. Je suis désolé Isabella.

Je ne comprends pas le sens de ses paroles, jusqu'à ce que la vague de léthargie d'une puissance sans bornes ne m'atteigne, et que je finisse par sombrer dans un sommeil profond, ou même les moutons ne viennent pas me déloger.


	5. Chapitre 5: des adieux sans fin

**bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

comment allez vous? bienvenu pour cette toute nouvelle semaine!

tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier, que ce soit pour vos review, ou pour vos lectures, vous êtes géniaux!

n'ayant pas pu faire les réponses aux review anonymes la semaine dernière pour cause de dernière relecture sur mon manuscrit, avant envoie à l'imprimerie; je vais le faire aujourd'hui, en espérant n'oublier personne.

**chapitre 3:**

**ninidezil****( guest):**_merci pour ta review! concernant la confrontation, il faudra encore attendre un peu, mais je te promet qu'elle arrivera sous peu, ou peut être un peu plus tard ahahahah !__j'espère que la manière dont le major a revendiquer Bella t as plu, je te dis peut être a la semaine prochaine! ;)_

**guest**:_ ta review m'a plu, parce qu'elle décrit parfaitement ce que j'ai ressentit en écrivant ce chapitre: ces deux là m'énervent prodigieusement!__J'espère te retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, et à la semaine prochaine!_

**chapitre 4:**

**guest: **_j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre est a la hauteur de ce que tu attendais! a la semaine prochaine!_

je vais surement jeter un pavé dans la marre, mais si vous pouviez mettre un nom, ou même un surnom, pour que je puisse vous répondre plus clairement, ce serait génial...

bref, je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre 5, un chapitre entièrement dédier à notre major national, et je vous retrouve plus bas, pour une nouvelle rubrique!

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

**dislaimer: l'univers de Twilight ne m'appartiens pas, mais à S. Meyer!**

**beta: Sochic88**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : des adieux sans fin**

**Pov Jasper**

Le plan était pourtant simple, réglé à la seconde près, n'admettant aucune fausse notes : déposer Bella dans son lit, laisser Emmett et Rose s'occuper de réveiller les Cullen, et retourner à la villa chercher mes affaires, pour venir habiter définitivement chez des humains. Un plan infaillible, mais dont je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur de l'absurdité.

Parce que, à peine ai-je mis un pieds dans sa chambre, que mon portable sonnait, ma sœur, en panique, m'expliquant qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à les réveiller, et qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, si ce n'est m'appeler.

Instinctivement, j'ai su, avant même d'y réfléchir, que si je partais de cette chambre maintenant, je n'y remettrais plus les pieds avant un très long moment, si ce n'est jamais.

Alors, égoïstement, pour une fois, j'ai cédé à la tentation qu'elle représente pour moi, à cette envie que j'ai d'elle, depuis qu'elle m'a permis de l'aider à Phoenix, et je me suis assis sur le lit que nous avons partagé pendant deux semaines, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et je l'ai embrassé doucement.

J'ai voulu faire durer cet instant le plus longtemps possible, surtout quand je l'ai senti répondre à mes lèvres, son bonheur réussissant à transpercer le voile de léthargie profonde que je lui ai envoyé ; et j'ai préféré m'enfuir.

—Tu vas me manquer darling ; soufflé-je, m'arrêtant une seconde à la fenêtre, avant de sauter.

J'ai avalé les kilomètres avec toute la rage que je ressentais à l'idée de devoir la laisser, et j'ai senti mon cœur mort se pincer, de devoir partir comme un voleur, et de la laisser, ne sachant même pas que, ce fameux baiser qu'elle voulait tant, j'ai fini par le lui donner.

—Il est beau le grand guerrier ; marmonné-je pour moi-même, avant d'entrer dans la limite d'écoute de la villa.

Les cinq derniers kilomètres me paraissent interminables, avant de passer la porte d'entrée, la peur et l'angoisse de mon frère et ma sœur m'atteignant de plein fouet, à peine ai-je mis un pied dans la pièce.

Les réveiller, en soit, n'est pas compliqué puisqu'il semblerait que mon don, combiné à celui de Bella, ait fait son effet ; et une simple dose d'adrénaline dans leurs veines suffit à ce qu'ils se réveillent, et que je me retrouve, en quelques secondes, acculé par leurs émotions trop vives.

—Tu l'as mordue ! gronde Edward, s'élançant sur moi, tous crocs sortis.

—Je l'ai revendiquée, nuance.

Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû lui faire mon sourire en coin, ni même afficher tant d'assurance, en le disant, mais la simple idée de la revoir, comme le jour de la rentrée, soumise à lui, me met dans un état proche de la crise de nerfs.

—Trop c'est trop !

Ce grondement profond provient de la personne en qui je m'attendais le moins. Du haut de son mètre cinquante, ma femme me toise de son regard froid, noir et injecté de venin, avant de me faire signe pour que nous montions à l'étage. Après tout, autant le faire, puisque je compte faire mes valises.

Refermant violemment la porte derrière moi, en tapant du pied, elle vient se placer de l'autre côté du lit, dans une fureur jamais atteinte, et je pourrais presque ressentir une pointe de haine dans ses émotions.

—J'en ai marre là Jasper ! craque-t-elle. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter tes conneries ?

S'il est bien une chose que je déteste, c'est bien l'insubordination, et les nouveaux nés dont je me suis occupé peuvent en témoigner. Or, en tant que ma femme, elle me doit le respect, et je compte bien le lui rappeler.

C'est pourquoi, dans une attitude de pur défi, je m'accoude à la porte de mon armoire, haussant un sourcil, en la voyant fulminer face à moi, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la colère, alors qu'un puissant instinct protecteur s'élève d'elle.

—Tu veux jouer l'homme ? Très bien ; crache-t-elle.

Je la vois commencer à faire les cent pas, son corps devenant flou devant mes yeux, alors que ses émotions virevoltent de l'une à l'autre, ne se fixant jamais sur une seule ; et le mal de tête commence à poindre au bout de quelques minutes de son manège ; puis, enfin, elle reprend la parole.

—Que tu revendiques une femme, passe encore ; commence-t-elle. Que tu revendiques une vampire, je pourrais le comprendre. Mais que tu revendiques Bella, la compagne d'Edward, là, je dis non !

Un grondement féroce sort de ma poitrine, tandis que je me détache de l'armoire, me mettant petit à petit en position d'attaque face à elle. Elle est peut-être ma femme depuis cinquante ans, mais elle n'est pas ma compagne, et si j'en crois ce que ressent le major, Bella est la mienne.

—Fais attention à ce que tu dis ; feulé-je. Un mot de trop, et tu te retrouves avec la tête en moins, chérie.

Elle se fixe, interloquée, les yeux ahuris versés dans les miens, tandis qu'elle laisse presque le désespoir l'envahir, repoussé uniquement par sa colère à mon encontre.

—Mais merde Jasper ! Tu ne vois pas ce que tu fais ?

Si elle le pouvait, je sais qu'elle pleurerait, en cet instant, et je me prends un coup au cœur, en la voyant ainsi. Certes, je ne l'ai quasiment pas vue ces deux dernières semaines, et nous ne nous sommes presque pas parlés depuis qu'Edward est parti faire son voyage introspectif.

Mais elle reste tout de même la femme que j'ai aimé pendant près de cinquante ans, la femme qui m'a sorti de l'enfer dans lequel m'a plongé Maria, la femme qui m'a ouvert la voie des Cullen, la voix du végétarisme, et celle d'une certaine absolution.

Alors non, je ne peux pas la voir ainsi, pas même pour le petit bout de femme aux yeux noisette qui m'a totalement retourné la tête, et pour qui je sais que je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Même retourner auprès de Maria.

—Je te l'ai dit quand elle est venue s'installer à Forks, je te l'ai dit quand tu as voulu la tuer après l'accident de la fourgonnette, et que Rosalie t'en a dissuadé, je te l'ai dit quand tu te demandais pourquoi nous devions la protéger en partant à Phoenix. Elle est la compagne d'Edward, elle est son éternité.

J'ai honte de le dire, mais elle a raison. Toutes ces nuits ou j'ai planifié de tuer Bella, ou de la transformer, pour être plus exact ; toutes ces fois ou j'ai voulu m'en prendre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à elle ; Alice était là pour me rattraper, pour me faire comprendre qu'elle était à Edward, et que sa protection était la raison pour laquelle nous étions à Froks.

—Je sais que tu te plais à jouer avec elle parce qu'elle est humaine, et que pouvoir avoir cette relation, tu te l'es toujours interdit ; reprend-elle, doucement ; mais Jasper, elle ne sera jamais à toi, même si tu te forces à le croire, même si ta bête le croit du plus profond de son être.

—Elle n'est pas la compagne d'Edward ; grondais-je.

—Tu te trompes Jasper, je l'ai vue, et notre frère le sait, lui aussi, depuis qu'il a aspiré le venin de James, à Phoenix. Elle est son éternité, et tu ferais bien de t'y habituer dès à présent.

La rage éclate, au fond de moi, le major se déchaine, appelant après Bella, et souhaitant détruire Alice ; mais je ne fais que garder un visage neutre, en façade, accusant les coups de ce qu'elle vient de me dire, et les grondement sévères de ma bête. Souffrir, en silence, comme toujours.

En revanche, pour Alice, le visage neutre n'est pas une option choisie puisque, pour la première fois en plus de cinquante ans, je vois sa haine à mon égard filtrer, et sa fureur d'être une femme trahie ; ce qui renforce d'autant plus ma décision première depuis que j'ai passé la porte, ce soir.

—Toi qui aimes tant te dire fier et honorable ; crache t'elle ; pour une fois, je peux te dire que c'est Edward qui l'est, et bien plus que toi, parce que, lui, serait prêt à la laisser mener sa vie avec un autre homme que lui, en restant dans son ombre, uniquement pour son bonheur. Et toi, que pourrais-tu lui apporter, si ce n'est tes glissades et tes sautes d'humeur dont tu gratifies toute la famille ?

Jamais, en deux semaines à vivre avec eux, je n'ai eu la moindre envie de glisser, jamais je n'ai eu même peur de le faire, parce que leur sang ne m'a même jamais attiré. Pourtant, à chaque fois que je suis en présence d'un Cullen, je finis par avoir cette envie de laisser la haine qui m'habite se rependre autour de moi, et même elle ne peut rien y faire.

—Dans ce cas, accorde moi ce que je te demande, et laisse moi partir ; soupirais-je, las de me battre à chaque instant, avec elle, et sûre qu'elle a vu ma demande de divorce.

—Mais merde Jasper ! crie t'elle, au comble de la fureur, éclatant un vase au sol. Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi !

—Alors que veux-tu, puisque tu refuses de m'accorder le divorce ?

Ma frustration attend des limites jamais atteintes, quand je comprends que, cette fois encore, je ne parviendrais jamais à avoir ce que je veux, avec elle.

Je n'ai pas pu avoir ma compagne, même si j'ai fini par passer au-dessus de son mensonge, j'ai fini par passer au-dessus du fait qu'elle m'ait menti en me disant que je trouverais une famille aimante avec moi, chez les Cullen, et j'ai dépassé la colère de n'être exploité que lorsque nous sommes en position délicate.

—Je veux que nous partions quelques temps, tous les deux, que nous nous éloignons un peu de la famille, pour nous retrouver.

Tout l'espoir que je vois, dans ses yeux, me blesse. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, la voir dans cette position de faiblesse fait hurler de bonheur ma bête, et j'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi, cette fois ci, c'est moi qui est en parfait désaccord avec le major.

Depuis deux semaines, j'ai appris à cohabiter avec lui, « discutant » avec lui tous les soirs, pour retrouver cette compatibilité que nous avions, durant les guerres du sud ; et être en opposition avec lui m'ennuie fortement.

Mais mon esprit stratégique et analytique reprend ses droits, quand je sens la colère sous-jacente chez elle, et la haine d'Edward, m'atteignant avec force, alors que j'étais parvenu à le bloquer, depuis le début de cette conversation.

—Très bien Alice ; fais-je, d'une voix calme. Je te donne deux mois, et, si au bout de ces deux mois, je ne ressens toujours pas l'envie de continuer notre mariage, tu m'accorderas le divorce, sans rien dire. Tu signeras uniquement les papiers.

Visiblement, cette conversation, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, et une pointe de fierté jaillit en moi, à ce fait. Elle qui se base uniquement sur ses visions, pour mener sa vie, vient de comprendre qu'il est simple, à quiconque sache le faire, de brouiller son troisième œil.

Mais elle ne démord pas de son idée de nous voir partir, et, pendant une petite dizaines de minutes, je la vois, les yeux vitreux, chercher frénétiquement dans le futur, pour savoir l'issue de ce voyage, et, peu importe ce que cela signifie, la joie qu'elle ressent m'inquiète.

—Allons-y ! Ou veux-tu aller ? fait-elle, souriant de plaisir.

Le son d'un message reçu m'interrompt dans mes pensées, et j'accueille cette interruption avec plaisir.

_« Nous vous attendons pour après-midi demain, et dit à miss monde de laisser ses Louboutin à la maison »_

Peter, évidement. Un fin sourire me vient aux lèvres, en lisant ce message. En effet, pour me retrouver, le meilleur moyen, est de retourner dans ma famille, de reprendre mon souffle dans le meilleur environnement que je connaisse, résidence Swan mis à part.

—Le Texas ; souris-je, franchement. Peter et Charlotte nous attendent.

C'est la mort dans l'âme, ne cherchant même pas à écouter ses cris, que je sors le sac de sport à peine défait de mon précèdent voyage chez eux, de sous le lit, ouvrant mon armoire pour y déposer des piles de vêtements.

—Et n'oublie pas de laisser tes vêtements de grands couturiers et tes chaussures griffées dans ta penderie. Là où nous allons, tu n'en auras pas besoin.

—Mais écoute moi bon sang ! s'écrie t-elle, tirant mon bras en arrière.

Toute personne me connaissant un minimum sait qu'il ne faut jamais, et je dis bien jamais, me toucher quand je suis en colère. Et là, pour le coup, je suis vraiment en colère.

Entre le fait de devoir laisser Bella, Rose, Emmett et Charlie ; le fait qu'elle n'accepte pas la séparation, et le fait de savoir qu'Edward va avoir le champ libre pour s'en prendre à elle ; je réagis instinctivement en la saisissant par la gorge et en la plaquant contre l'armoire.

—Ecoute moi bien Alice ; susurré-je, dangereux ; soit tu signes ces putains de papiers de divorce, soit tu m'accompagnes au Texas, mais, une chose est sûre, je ne vais pas rester dans cette villa plus longtemps. Nous nous sommes bien compris ?

Le major rugit de plaisir, à l'intérieur de moi, en sentant la peur profonde qui sort par grandes vagues de son corps, et la position de faiblesse dans laquelle elle est. Depuis quand le fait qu'elle se trouve en mauvaise posture me fait il tant de bien ?

—D'accord, va pour le Texas Jasper ; soupire t-elle difficilement. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu glisses une nouvelle fois.

Un sourire ironique me vient aux lèvres, en l'entendant. Finalement, les vœux qu'elle m'a forcé à écrire, il y a deux ans, elle a autant de mal que moi à les tenir. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? Visiblement, seul le meilleur compte.

—J'en prends bonne note. Maintenant, va terminer tes bagages, je vais chercher mes papiers.

Je la laisse là, acculée à l'armoire, ne me retournant même pas, ne ressentant pas une once de remords à lui avoir fait peur, et je m'élance dans le couloir, mon mal être grandissant en flèche à chaque pas que je fais en direction du bureau, et de mon passeport pour « l'avenir ».

—Tu t'en vas vraiment ?

Tellement pris dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu la porte de la chambre d'Emmett et Rose s'ouvrir, ni même le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux sortis, le visage chiffonné, et les yeux de ma sœur débordant d'un venin qui ne coulera jamais.

—Oui Rose. Je m'en vais.

—Combien de temps ?

—Deux mois grand maximum.

Mes réponses laconiques ne l'aident pas à faire s'échapper cette peine, ni cette colère sans bornes qu'elle ressent, mais je n'ai pas non plus la force de les contrer. Parce que, en cet instant, je suis le reflet exact de ce qu'elle ressent.

Même si j'ai connu de nombreuses femmes, qu'elles soient vampires ou humaines, je n'ai aucun mal à avouer que Rose, même dans sa peine, les dépasse toutes largement, sa beauté irradiant d'elle, malgré sa souffrance.

Rompant toute la retenue qu'elle avait sur ses émotions, elle me saute dans les bras, les siens s'enserrant fortement autour de ma nuque, tandis qu'elle sanglote vivement ; les miens la plaquant contre mon corps à m'en faire mal.

—Ne me laisse pas toute seul Jasper ; pleure-t-elle. Ne me laisse pas toute seule ici, je t'en supplie.

Perdant, à mon tour, toute retenue sur mes sentiments, je ferme durement mes yeux, refusant qu'elle puisse voir le venin les imbiber ; et je laisse se déverser en elle tout l'amour que je peux ressentir pour elle, tout ce que ces cinquante années à ses côtés ont provoquées.

Plus que ma sœur d'adoption, elle est une partie de moi, tout comme Peter et Charlotte, tout comme Bella, et tout comme Charlie. Elle est la troisième personne que j'ai revendiquée, dans ma vie de vampire, et elle est, de ce fait, devenue une des femmes de ma vie.

Sachant que ces adieux ne pourront se terminer que par des sanglots des deux côtés, et qu'aucun de nous ne veuille que saint Edward puisse se délecter de les entendre, ou même nos pensées, je me détache d'elle, reculant d'un pas.

—Tu ne seras jamais seule, tu m'entends ? demandais-je, doucement.

—Je sais ; sourit-elle, pauvrement. J'aurai toujours Emmett avec moi.

—Oui, mais je ne te parlais pas de ça.

Souriant légèrement, je dégage une mèche de cheveux de son cou, pour pouvoir exposer la marque que j'ai faite dans son cou, des années plus tôt, quand elle voulait désespérément se sentir la sœur de quelqu'un qui se soucie vraiment d'elle.

—Tu seras toujours une Withlock Rose ; fais-je, plantant mon regard dans le sien. Tu seras toujours ma sœur, la meilleure partie de moi, et la seule à m'avoir fait voir le monde en couleur.

Caressant doucement la marque en croissant de lune, je sens ses émotions tenter de devenir un peu plus joyeuses, et je me doute qu'Edward doit danser de plaisir, à la voir être si triste.

—Et puis, ça peut être le bon moment, pour vous, de partir faire une nouvelle lune de miel, découvrir de nouveaux horizons, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Même à moi, mon plaidoyer me semble pauvre, et pourtant, je tente d'y mettre tout mon enthousiasme, mais je peine à en ressentir, malgré tout le mal que je me donne.

—Le Japon c'est très beau, à cette époque de l'année ; intervient enfin Emmett, tout aussi triste qu'elle.

J'ai toujours aimé Emmett, depuis le premier jour. Ses émotions aussi pures que sa façon d'être, sa gentillesse et sa bonne humeur continuelle, ses gaffes et ses tentatives pour faire rire et sourire Rose, et sa façon d'aimer inconditionnellement Bella et Charlie. Tout en lui n'est que gentillesse, et le laisser, me fait autant de mal que laisser Rose.

—Alors va pour le Japon ; fais-je, tendant la main vers lui.

Il l'attrape vivement, me tirant dans une étreinte virile, mais tout de même sincère, me transmettant sa peine à me voir partir, et devoir me laisser seul pendant deux mois ; et je sais qu'il comprend que je ne compte pas garder ce régime végétarien, si je pars avec Alice.

—Veilles sur elle comme sur ta vie mon frère ; fais-je, sérieusement, en me reculant, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Parce que s'il lui arrive le moindre mal, je te traquerai sur la terre entière pour te mener au bûcher.

Après qu'il ait hoché vivement la tête, je détache ma main de la sienne, sachant, même sans qu'il ne me l'envoie, qu'il est plus que sincère, dans sa promesse. Il ne lui laissera jamais rien arriver.

—Elle est ce qui m'est de plus précieux et tangible ; finis-je, plaçant mon regard dans le sien.

—Jasper ; souffle-t-elle.

Je ne suis pas un grand sentimental, ce qui est un comble pour un empathe, mais elle l'est encore moins que moi ; et si je ne sentais pas toutes ses émotions, sans filtres, je n'aurais jamais su ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait pour moi.

Cet adieu me semble sans fin, et je sens ma résistance faiblir, à l'idée de les laisser tous les quatre, pour aller voir le reste de ma famille, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Si je veux mon divorce, je vais devoir la dégouter à vie de moi, et j'ai besoin qu'elle le fasse, tout comme le major.

—Ecoute moi bien Rosalie ; reprend-je, posant ma main sur son cœur ; tu es une Withlock, et tu l'es depuis cinquante ans. Alors relève la tête, et affronte la vie avec honneur, parce que c'est ce qui nous décrit le mieux. Mais, s'il te plait, quand tu vas faire tes nouveaux papiers, fais un léger changement.

—Lequel ? demande t-elle immédiatement.

—Changes ton nom pour Rosalie Withlock-Hale.

—Je vais devoir trouver un sacré portefeuille quand je vais être mariée, dans ce cas ; rit-elle franchement.

—Rosalie Withlock-Hale-McCarthy, ça sonne très bien à mes oreilles ; souris-je.

Je me détourne, sur ces mots, reprenant le chemin du bureau, cet instant d'émotion m'ayant retourné l'estomac plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Mais le pire, à mes yeux, est de devoir aller prévenir Bella que je m'en vais. Cette simple idée me vrille les entrailles.

—Edward vient de partir la voir ; m'apprend Alice, à l'entrée du bureau, un air soucieux sur le visage.

—Pardon ? grognais-je.

—Il est son compagnon, et il veut voir si elle va bien, après ton acte stupide ; lève t'elle les yeux au ciel, respirant la colère, une nouvelle fois.

—Et je suppose qu'il va se faire une joie de lui dire que je suis parti ? dis-je, de mauvaise foi.

—Tu m'énerves.

Elle se détourne, ne cherchant même plus à argumenter, et cette fois je suis vraiment furieux de me retrouver pieds et poings liés, alors que je suis sûr de moi, en pensant qu'elle n'est pas sa compagne, et que c'est moi, qui devrait être à son chevet.

Finalement, Peter sera heureux d'apprendre que j'ai fini par écouter mon instinct, quand il saura que j'ai détecté, avant même que je ne le sache, que je ne retournerais pas avant un bon moment dans cette maison qu'est devenu la nôtre, à mon frère, ma sœur et moi.

—Tu as toujours le temps d'aller la voir tu sais ; murmure Rose, s'asseyant sur le bureau.

—Pour lui dire quoi ? soupirais-je. Que je m'en vais avec ma femme pour deux mois, parce que j'espère qu'elle veuille bien divorcer, et parce que j'ai envie de continuer ce qui a débuté tout à l'heure ? Elle mérite de faire ce choix par elle-même.

—Et si en partant sans rien lui dire, tu lui ôtais le fait de pouvoir faire ce choix ?

Instinctivement, je sais ce que je dois répondre, parce que je l'ai toujours fait, depuis Phoenix. Je l'ai toujours senti.

—J'ai confiance en elle.

—J'espère que tu as raison mon frère, parce que sinon elle va sévèrement dérouiller, pendant ton absence.

J'aurais surement dû y penser avant, puisque le principal inconvenant de revendiquer une humaine réside en ce fait : elle doit me donner une petite quantité de sang de manière régulière, sous peine de devenir aphasique.

Mais comme je l'ai dit à Rose, je lui fais confiance. Je sais qu'elle comprendra, et qu'elle fera le premier pas pour que je revienne, c'est instinctif, comme marqué dans son ADN, et j'ai hâte de voir ce trait se manifester, pour faire comprendre à Alice que notre mariage est voué à l'échec.

Parce que jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait accouplement, chaque nouveau prélèvement de sang sera plus puissant que le précèdent, et si elle est aussi fougueuse qu'elle l'a été ce soir, j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir finaliser notre lien.

A cette simple idée, je sens le major se mettre à ronronner, et je ne refrène même pas ce son, quand il le fait, parce que, pour moi aussi, l'idée de retrouver bientôt son corps, son sang, et ses jambes autour de moi, me fait vibrer.

Rose éclate de rire, en m'entendant, et je ne réussis pas à la calmer, que ce soit par mon regard sévère, ou par la modification de ses émotions. Non, en cet instant, elle est heureuse, et je sais qu'elle a suivi le cheminement de mes pensées, quand elle vient se caler dans mes bras.

—Elle a vraiment beaucoup de chance, de t'avoir trouvé, et toi, tu es un sacré fils de pute Jasper ; rit-elle.

—Je sais.

Une pointe de nostalgie apparait en elle, et je me concentre dessus durant un long moment, mon bras l'enserrant doucement, tandis que ma tête se pose sur la sienne, embrassant, à intervalle régulier, sa belle chevelure blonde. Oui, sans contestes, elle va me manquer.

—Elle embrasse comme une déesse ; soupire t'elle, ne masquant pas son amusement.

—Envie de retenter l'expérience ? ris-je.

—Et manquer de me faire décapiter ? Es- tu fou ?

—Ça fait partie des fantasmes d'Emmett, et je ne serais pas un bon frère, si je l'empêchais de revoir cette scène qui l'a, visiblement, marqué.

Ce genre de moments m'est tellement familier, que je peine à le voir comme une scène d'adieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, me tendant une grosse enveloppe kraft, un air gêner sur le visage.

—Je savais qu'un jour tu me le demanderais, alors j'en ai fait de même pour toi.

Intrigué, j'ouvre celle-ci, trouvant tous les papiers pour ma nouvelle identité, pour ces deux mois, à mon nouveau non : Jasper Withlock-Hale.

—Merci Rose ; soufflais-je.

—Fais juste bon voyage, et n'oublie pas de m'appeler, sauf les mardi, jeudi et dimanche, ces jours-là, je les réserve pour Charlie et Bella.

—D'accord.

—On se revoit en décembre ? fait-elle, inquiète.

—Viens te marier au Texas, et je te promets d'être le prêtre ; répondis-je, avec un clin d'œil.

—Tu me forcerais à mettre une robe d'époque ? reprend-elle, outrée.

—Et je te ferais même porter des bottes de cow boy et un chapeau.

—Fais attention, tu sais que pour toi, je serais prête à le faire.

—Alors on se revoit pour Noël, petite sœur.

Elle hoche la tête, souris, et me laisse enfin seul, l'énormité de la situation me tombant, enfin, réellement dessus. Je suis sur le point de quitter les deux seuls membres de cette famille que j'aime, et la femme que je sais être ma compagne, pour simplement espérer une signature au bas d'un stupide papier.

Soupirant faiblement, je retourne sur mes pas, ne faisant pas attention de savoir si Alice est toujours présente dans la chambre, changeant les cartes d'identité et de crédit de mon portefeuille, mettant le passeport dans ma poche arrière, avant de me fixer devant les clés de ma voiture.

Les prendre ? Ne pas les prendre ? Avoir un moyen de revenir si les choses tournent mal ? Me faire confiance ? Toutes ces questions tournent en boucle durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que je sente Edward revenir, débordant de suffisance, et ma décision est prise.

Empochant mes clés, je prends mon chapeau dans mon armoire, chaussant mes bottes, et récupérant ma veste en cuir, avant de saisir mon sac de sport, et descendre l'escalier, ne faisant aucun arrêt avant de me trouver devant la porte du garage ouverte, et Alice dans sa Porsche jaune.

Ne m'inquiétant même plus de ce qu'elle peut penser, je déverrouille ma Vanquish, ouvrant le coffre avant de jeter le sac dedans, le refermant puis allant ouvrir la porte de mon bébé, mais la voix de clochette d'Alice m'interrompt.

—Tu fais quoi ?

—Je fais du rafting, ça me parait évident, non ? réponds-je, avec sarcasme.

—Je croyais que ce voyage était fait pour que nous nous retrouvions ; s'agace- t-elle.

—Je compte bien me retrouver, en effet, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je pars chez moi.

—Et tu ne dis même pas au revoir au reste de la famille ?

—Pourquoi ? l'interrogeais-je. Un au revoir, c'est quand on n'est pas sûr de revenir, moi, je suis sûr de le faire, soit avec toi, soit pour Bella, et dans les deux cas, je serai obligé de repasser par ici. Donc, non, je ne dis pas au revoir.

—Pourtant, tu as passé plus d'une heure à le faire, avec Rosalie et Emmett ; ronchonne-t-elle.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle peut nourrir une certaine rancune envers mon frère et ma sœur, mais si ce simple fait m'aide à mon but, je ne vais pas rechigner à l'extrapoler.

—Tu as raison, je dis à bientôt aux personnes qui croient en moi, et qui tiennent sincèrement à moi, et Rose et Emmett, eux, le font. Donc, si tu n'y vois pas d'objection, et franchement, même si c'est le cas, je n'en ai rien à faire, je vais y aller, et surtout, dans ma voiture. Donc soit tu montes avec moi, soit tu y vas seul, mais dans les deux cas, je pars maintenant. Avec ou sans toi.

Jamais je ne me suis opposé à Alice, jamais je ne suis même aller à l'encontre d'une de ses visions, mais, cette nuit, j'ai pu avoir un aperçu de ce qu'elle ressentait, et la haine qu'elle m'a donnée, m'a fait comprendre que je me suis leurré depuis des décennies.

Jamais elle ne m'aidera à trouver ma compagne, jamais elle ne m'aimera comme je le désire si foutrement, et surtout, jamais elle ne parviendra à apaiser le major qui rugit fortement, en pensant à ce que nous faisons.

Elle finit par hausser les épaules, entrant dans son bolide jaune canari, et j'en fait de même dans le mien, heureux, malgré tout, d'avoir vingt-huit heures de tranquillité, avant de devoir replonger dans cet enfer qu'est devenu la vie de couple, à mes yeux.

Au moment où je mets le contact, mon téléphone sonne dans la poche de mon pantalon, et, quand je regarde, le visage souriant de Bella me fait voir, encore une fois, à quel point, en ce moment, je suis en train de faire une connerie.

Alors, soupirant fortement, et après être resté bloqué durant quelques secondes sur cette image, je le lance sur le siège passager, faisant rugir le moteur, en même temps que ma bête hurle dans ma tête.

Vingt-deux heures, trente minutes et dix-huit centièmes. C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu, pour pouvoir relier la villa de Forks et le ranch au Texas dans lequel vivent Peter et Charlotte, depuis que je les ai laissés s'enfuir des rangs de Maria.

Quand je coupe enfin le contact, je soupire lourdement, en laissant ma tête retomber sur mes mains jointes, sur le volant, ma haine de moi n'ayant pas diminuée d'un pouce, durant le trajet, et les appels constants de Bella ne m'ont pas aidé à la faire passer, bien au contraire.

Je reste perdu dans mes pensées durant un très long moment, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Peter vienne frapper à ma fenêtre, tombant sur le tableau pathétique que je représente, mes émotions tourbillonnant autour de moi.

—Elle ira bien major ; fait-il, apaisant.

Peut-être est ce le fait que je sois épuisé de fuir à longueur de journée, peut-être est ce cette situation, peut-être est-ce le fait que je sache le don de Peter infaillible, ou même la douceur de sa voix quand il le fait ; mais je finis par pousser un faible soupir, acceptant son invitation à le suivre à l'intérieur.

O o O

Un mois et demi s'est écoulé, depuis que nous sommes arrivés, Alice et moi, au ranch, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que, pour les deux vampires que j'ai transformés, cette cohabitation devient de plus en plus dure, et surtout, de plus en plus longue.

Si, au départ, Alice a mis toute sa bonne volonté pour que notre relation perdure, essayant même de m'appâter pour que je cède à son corps, pour la première fois depuis deux ans ; au bout du compte, mes yeux ne sont plus ambrés, et elle ne supporte plus mes crises de colère.

C'est pourquoi, en ce matin nuageux, je me retrouve, mon portable à la main, m'abimant les yeux sur la photo de la petite brune qui hante mes esprits, à me laisser bercer par les mouvements de la balancelle sur la terrasse, quand une tasse de café apparait devant mes yeux.

—Je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin ; sourit Peter.

La seule constante, depuis que nous sommes arrivés, c'est ce moment, le matin, ou il vient me rejoindre, gardant le silence pendant une heure, m'aidant avec ses émotions apaisantes, et puis il retourne auprès de Char, et la tempête qu'est ma vie revient me tourmenter.

—Joli brin de fille.

Ça, en revanche, ce n'est pas normal, dans notre routine. Mais, connaissant Peter, il a dû comprendre que je finirais par devenir fou, à force de réprimer ce que je ressens, et que j'ai uniquement besoin de parler, pour me défouler, quitte à ce que cette discussion se termine en combat, comme au début de notre amitié.

Quand j'ai transformé Peter, c'était la première fois que je le faisais comme un non vénimeux, arrêtant de m'y prendre comme Maria me l'avait enseigné. Je ne savais juste pas, à l'époque, que je ferais de lui un frère, et que ce lien deviendrait indestructible, au point où j'ai dû subir plusieurs jours de torture, pour eux.

Mais je pense que quelque chose, dans son air dégingandé, ses cheveux bruns jusqu'aux épaules, ses yeux bleu, ou son physique de Bad boy a ranimé en moi des souvenirs d'une vie plus simple, ou j'avais un frère pour m'aider à supporter la souffrance de la vie.

—Ou est Charlotte ? détournais-je la conversation.

—Avec Alice, parti faire les boutiques ; rit-il, narquois. Il semblerait que ta femme n'ai pas compris l'avertissement, en ce qui concerne ses Louboutin.

—Sait-elle qu'elle risque plus de trouver des santiags que des Jimmy chou dans les boutiques du coin ?

—Je pense que Char a dû omettre de le lui dire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, en l'entendant. Lui, plus que Char même, à toujours détesté viscéralement ma femme, et lorsque je me suis marié, et qu'ils n'ont pas été invités, puisqu'elle m'a très clairement fait comprendre que c'était ma famille ou la sienne ; il en est venu à la haïr. Mais qu'aurais-je du faire d'autre, alors que, à ce moment-là, je pensais réellement qu'elle serait mon éternité ? Ma compagne ?

—Tant mieux ; soupirais-je. Je dois bien avoir trois heures de tranquillité, avant qu'elle ne revienne.

—Quatre, si mes calculs sont bons, et j'ai donné à Char ta black card, pour la faire enrager.

L'exclusivité, qui va de pair dans un mariage avec Alice Cullen, s'exprime aussi par la possessivité et la jalousie à l'encontre de Char ; puisqu'elle est, avec Bella et Rose, la seule femme que je n'ai aucun problème à serrer dans mes bras, et je ne me cache pas pour en abuser, depuis notre retour.

—Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas éternellement lui cacher la couleur de tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ?

—Et lui faire savoir que je ne suis pas le petit vampire qui glisse trop facilement ? fais-je, mauvais. Tant qu'elle croit que je glisse involontairement, j'ai toutes les chances de mon côté pour qu'elle signe ce putain d'acte de divorce et que je puisse enfin aller retrouver ma…

Je m'arrête de moi-même, avant de finir par dire quelque chose que je vais regretter. Parce que, depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir, pour parvenir à oublier que je suis intimement, complètement et viscéralement sûr que Bella est ma compagne.

—Ta compagne ; termine Peter en riant.

—Ce n'est pas ma compagne ; soupirais-je.

A force d'entendre ma femme me dire, et me redire, encore et toujours, que Bella est l'éternelle d'Edward, les mots ont fini par s'inscrire en moi, et, à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de me fendre un peu plus.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

—Peter…. Soupirais-je.

—Très bien major, je sais que tu n'es pas un très grand adepte des déballages de sentiments, et tu sais que je respecte tes principes, mais, aujourd'hui, tu as vraiment besoin de parler, et moi j'ai besoin de te dire des choses, alors vu que les femmes sont parties, tu vas poser ton putain de cul sur cette putain de balancelle et tu vas vider ton cœur comme une foutue gonzesse !

Je le pourrais, je rirais de le voir tenter d'être autoritaire, alors que je sais qu'il tremble à l'idée de me défier, et de ce qui l'attend à l'arrivée, s'il m'énerve un peu trop. Mais je ne sais plus comment faire pour me sortir de ce bourbier dans lequel je me suis mis, seul. Quelle idée de tomber amoureux de l'humaine de son « frère », pire même, de sa compagne ?

Cependant, il est impossible que je m'asseye sur cette balancelle, refusant, par principe, ce cliché des femmes qui s'épanchent entre elles ; c'est pourquoi je croise les bras, assis sur la rambarde, regardant au-dessus de son épaule.

—Elle n'est pas, simplement une humaine Peter ; soufflais-je ; je l'ai revendiquée. Je l'ai mordue devant son petit ami, son compagnon, le frère d'Alice.

—Tu veux me faire croire qu'une beauté pareille, en étant toujours humaine, est destinée à cet abruti de télépathe ? demande-t-il, ahuri. Pas moyen major, elle est trop bien pour lui.

—On est d'accord ; souris-je.

Pas que je me trouve particulièrement attrayant, après tout, j'ai un nombre incalculable de cicatrices qui zèbrent ma peau, mes yeux sont une variante entre le rouge, l'or et le noir, dans mes pires jours ; et je pense avoir oublié, il y a des décennies, comment sourire normalement.

Mais face à ce gringalet d'Edward, avec sa coupe de cheveux toujours savamment sculptée, son visage de poupon pas encore sortie de l'adolescence, son corps pas vraiment adulte non plus, et son incapacité à embrasser sa copine comme il se doit ; je pense, tout de même, avoir toutes mes chances.

—Tu as donc gouter son sang, à ma petite sœur ; rit-il.

—Arrêtez de tous l'appeler votre petite sœur ; grinçais-je. Je vais finir par ne pas avoir assez d'une seule vie pour tous vous tuer si vous faites comme Rose.

—Rose ?

—Tequila ; réponds-je, avec un mouvement de main.

A son expression gourmande, et ses yeux brillant d'amusement, je ne parviens pas à résister, et je lui raconte, comme il me le demande, cette soirée qu'elle a passé, à la villa, il y a, il me semble, une éternité ; ainsi que le reste du temps jusqu'au jour de son anniversaire.

—Je veux la rencontrer ! s'exclame-t-il, à la fin de mon récit. Je l'aime déjà !

—Fais la queue, vous êtes beaucoup à l'aimer ; soupirais-je.

—Pas autant que toi, je présume.

—C'est compliqué…

Il n'a pas besoin d'explications, il accepte seulement ce que je lui donne, et, pour moi, c'est suffisant, surtout maintenant que je vois qu'une demi-heure est passée, et que je compte bien avoir quelques heures de sommeil, pour échapper à ma femme.

Dormir m'est impossible, en étant avec elle, parce que je dois toujours être sur le qui-vive, et que me voir piquer un somme la lancerait sûrement sur une foule de questions auxquelles je refuse de donner réponses.

—Prends moi pour un idiot, mais mon don me dit que tu devrais appeler son père maintenant.

—Alice m'a dit qu'il ne décrocherait pas ; soupirais-je.

—Et tu préfères faire confiance au don de ta voyante de future ex-femme, plutôt qu'à celui de ton frère, qui, lui, est imparable ?

Il n'a pas tort. Depuis quatre-vingt-dix ans que je le connais, son don n'a jamais été contré, peut-être parce qu'il se base sur des choses tangibles, et non sur des décisions prises, comme pour celui d'Alice.

C'est pourquoi je n'hésite même pas, quand il m'envoie un regard entendu, et je sors mon portable, composant, de mémoire, le numéro de la maison de Bella, sachant que, à cette heure, Charlie sera sûrement encore chez lui.

—Allo ? fait la voix fatiguée et bourrue de Charlie, après trois sonneries.

—Charlie, c'est Jasper.

Une très longue attente débute, après que j'ai dit mon nom, et je regrette fortement de ne pas pouvoir être en face de lui, pour en savoir la raison. Cependant, au bout de cinq minutes, il finit par soupirer et reprendre la parole.

—Que veux-tu Jasper ?

—Prendre de vos nouvelles.

—Après un mois et demi ? Il serait peut-être temps de t'inquiéter, en effet, mais, après ce qu'a fait ton cretin de frère à ma fille, et le départ de ta famille, je pense que je dois déjà m'avouer heureux que tu te souviennes encore de nous.

Cette fois ci, je suis totalement largué. Qu'a encore fait ce fils de pute ? Que veut-il dire par _« le départ de ta famille »_ ? Et comment va Bella ?

Face à moi, Peter me fait signe de broder, qu'il sera toujours temps de s'excuser auprès d'elle plus tard, même si je n'aime pas cette idée, et je me lance, en soupirant, dans un récit que je viens de concocter, en quelques secondes.

—Mon frère, Peter, dont je t'ai déjà parler, et sa femme, Char, ont eu un gros problème, la nuit de l'anniversaire de Bella, et je suis venu au Texas pour pouvoir les aider, et Alice m'a accompagné vu qu'on était en pleine dispute, et qu'elle déteste laisser une conversation en suspens.

J'ai mis une semaine, avant de craquer, après mon emménagement chez eux, pour lui dire la vérité, à savoir qu'Alice et moi étions mariés, et que je souhaitais obtenir le divorce pour, soit refaire ma vie avec une autre, soit pouvoir la reséduire.

—En ce qui concerne la famille, tout ce que je sais, c'est que Rose et Emmett sont repartis faire un voyage de noce, comme tous les ans à cette époque, et que cette année, ils sont au japon.

—Tu ne sais donc pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? fait-il ahuri.

—Non Charlie, explique-moi.

Je m'attends au pire, et, pour le coup, je ne suis pas déçu, même si, en effet, j'aurais préféré qu'il m'annonce de meilleures nouvelles.

—Le lendemain de son anniversaire, ton connard de frère est venu la voir, pour lui expliquer que tu étais parti avec ta femme en voyage, et qu'il voulait reparler de cette question de Mariage. Bella a essayé de t'appeler pendant deux jours, et à chaque fois, elle tombait sur ta messagerie. Jasper, c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?

—Une trop longue histoire pour être racontée là, mais, crois-moi, moi vivant, il ne l'épousera pas ; grondais-je.

—Très bien ; fait-il, assez content.

Face à moi, Peter se marre, et ce n'est pas mon regard lui promettant mille et un sévices, qui pourrait lui faire cesser son petit ricanement très énervant.

—Trois jours après son anniversaire ; reprend-il, une fêlure dans la voix ; il est revenu, pendant que j'étais en patrouille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais Sam l'a retrouvée allongée dans les bois, sous la pluie, en hypothermie, et depuis ce jour-là, elle est totalement aphasique. Tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre, c'est qu'il l'a quittée, et que toute ta famille a déménagé.

Voilà la preuve ultime qu'elle n'est pas sa putain de compagne. Tout venimeux qui se respecte, quand il a trouvé sa compagne, ne peut s'éloigner d'elle, c'est bien la raison pour laquelle Rose et Emmett sont si fusionnels.

—Veux-tu que je rentre Charlie ? fais-je, d'une petite voix que je ne reconnais pas.

Peter est concentré, interrogeant, visiblement, son don, pour pouvoir avoir une réponse, et quand il me fait signe que non, je dois rester ici, je sens mon cœur se fendre. Ma compagne est à des milliers de kilomètres, apathique, et je ne dois pas aller la chercher. Parfois, je haïs ma condition de vampire.

—Ton frère a-t-il vraiment besoin de toi ?

—Oui ; fais-je, la mort dans l'âme.

—Dans ce cas, reste chez lui, et si la situation bouge, je te promets de t'appeler, d'accord ?

—Merci Charlie ; soupirais-je.

Cette situation me rend dingue, et la savoir mal me fait un mal de chien, mais je fais confiance à Peter pour m'aiguillonner de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, et, de ce fait, pour aiguillonner Bella afin qu'elle comprenne dans quoi elle s'engage.

—Charlie ! m'écriais-je, pris d'une inspiration subite. Sous ton lit, dans une boite bleue, il y a une dague, c'est le cadeau que j'ai offert à Bella. Peux-tu le lui redonner, s'il te plait ? J'avais peur qu'Edward le lui reprenne.

—Tu as offert un couteau à ma fille alors qu'elle se blesse en mettant un pull ?

—Je lui fais confiance pour ne pas se faire mal avec celui-ci ; souris-je.

—Si tu le dis…

La conversation dure encore quelques minutes, puis il raccroche, prêt à aller prendre son service, mais me promettant de lui donner la dague avant d'aller au travail, et de veiller sur elle, ce qui, en soit, me rassure énormément ; et le silence reprend ses droits sur la terrasse.

—Attends ! s'exclame Peter. Tu m'as bien dit qu'elle était toujours vierge ta compagne, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui ; fais-je, ne voyant pas ou il veut en venir.

—Tu sais que, maintenant que tu l'as revendiquée, elle ne pourra pas se donner à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, tu en as conscience, j'espère ?

—Oui ; souris-je.

Cette fois, je sais très bien vers ou cette conversation risque de nous mener, et le major semble être en parfait accord avec moi, pour dire que, si ce que me dit Peter est vrai, je vais être un putain de bavard chanceux jusqu'à la fin de mon éternité.

—Tu comptes la transformer quand tu vas t'accoupler ? sourit-il grandement.

—C'est bien mon intention, oui ; fais-je, narquois.

—Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

—Vierge pour l'éternité ; soupirais-je, rêveur.

—Ça veut surtout dire que tu es le petit con le plus chanceux que je connaisse major ; éclate-t-il de rire.

—Putain ouais….

Ce moment purement masculin est rompu par l'arrivée en trombe des filles, Char, le visage souriant, et Alice, furieuse, comme depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

—J'en ai marre, marre, marre, marre, de ce pays de sauvage, qui ne sait même pas reconnaitre une paire d'escarpin de luxe, de toi et de ta faiblesse à vouloir toujours gouter les humains, et de tes amis aussi stupides que mal polis !

Aurais-je fini pas lui faire atteindre ses limites ? Ai-je le droit de croire qu'il existe un dieu sur cette terre, et pour les vampires pervers comme moi ?

—Je ne te retiens pas, si tu souhaites t'en aller Alice ; fais-je, doucement, réussissant à garder une maitrise hors norme sur ma joie.

—Salut !

D'un grand geste de la main, elle monte au premier, récupère ses affaires, et, après avoir claquer la porte de « notre chambre », la faisant se dégonder, elle redescend dans le salon, prête à repartir, mais je l'arrête.

—N'oublie pas le deal, chérie ; l'informais-je. Le Texas ou le divorce. Si tu quittes le ranch, tu me quittes moi, et cette fois ci, c'est sans retour en arrière.

Elle se gonfle dans sa colère, sa haine pour nous grossissant à mesure que les secondes s'égrènent, et cette fois j'en suis sure, un dieu existe pour les vampires chanceux comme moi.

—Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre en colère, ou de me faire les yeux doux, à vrai dire, ça fait des années que ça ne marche plus sur moi. Maintenant signe ce papier, et tire-toi.

Elle me fusille du regard, furieuse en voyant mon sourire narquois, et elle finit par empoigner le stylos, déchirant presque la feuille, à la fin de sa signature.

—Bonne chance à toi pour attraper Bella dans tes filets ; crache-t-elle, avant de reprendre, plus joyeuse. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être en train de roucouler avec Edward, planifiant leur mariage.

—Tant que tu y crois, c'est le principal, je suppose ; souris-je grandement.

Je retiens mon rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait balancé ses trois valises dans le coffre de sa porche, bouclé sa ceinture et soit arrivée à la fin du chemin de terre ; puis, n'y tenant plus, je laisse ma joie éclater, inondant mes amis au passage, mais, en cet instant, je n'en ai rien à faire, je suis simplement foutrement heureux.

—Champagne ! s'exclame Peter, nous reconduisant à l'intérieur.

Et quand je passe devant le miroir de l'entrée, tout ce sur quoi je parviens à me concentrer, en voyant l'émeraude que j'aperçois par touches dans mes yeux, c'est que je n'ai plus qu'à attendre un signe de sa part, pour pouvoir aller récupérer ma compagne, et la garder précieusement à mes côtés pour le reste de mon éternité. Ou, du moins, ce qu'il en reste.

* * *

Tadam! alors, êtes vous heureuses que le major soit ENFIN divorcé?

tout d'abord, et parce que je me suis rendu copte que je ne l'avais pas fait plus tot, je dois vous dire que cette histoire comporteras environ 30 chapitres, et se décomposera donc en 3 "arc".

le premier est déjà complètement écrit _(9 chapitres)_

le second est en cours d'écriture _( 11 chapitres)_

le dernier est uniquement sur papier, et je n'ai que les grandes lignes.

ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas arrêter l'écriture de cette fiction, même si, comme la semaine précédente, ou aujourd'hui, je peux avoir des écarts de quelques jours pour le postage de mes chapitres, mais je ne compte pas vous abandonner!

BREF!

comme je l'ai mentionner dans mon avant propos, je vais ouvrir une sorte de rubrique, une fois tous les 5 chapitres, de manière à avoir vos ressentis, et savoir ce que je pourrais améliorer par la suite, par le biais de quelques petites questions.

**vous aimez la Bella que je dépeint? vous avez aimer la découverte de Peter et Charlotte? vous aimez ce Jasper? vous aimez la relation qu'il a avec Rose et Emmett? vous aimeriez voir revenir certains personnages "oubliés"? comment voyez vous la suite, pour Edward et Alice? avez vous des pronostics sur de futurs alliances, ou sur le futur de l'histoire?**

à vos claviers, j'attend vos réponses, j'aime savoir ce qu'il se passe dans vos têtes, quand vous lisez!

je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonne semaine, et je vous dis à samedi!

bisou,

_**Mya!**_


	6. Chapitre 6: les flocons de l'espoir

**bonjour et bienvenu à toutes et à tous pour cette nouvelle semaine!**

**j'espère**** que votre semaine s'est bien passer, et que vous avez attendus avec impatience ce nouveau chapitre! ;)**

**nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour une petite promenade de santé dans la tête de Bella pendant ****l'absence**** de jasper, et ****j'espère**** vraiment que vous allez vous y plaire! quelques ****nouveautés****, cependant, dont une qui, je ****l'espère****, vous ferra réagir fortement, parce que moi je me suis ****énormément**** amuser à l'écrire, ahaha!**

**je vous laisse donc sur ce petit message ****mystérieux****, et je vous attend avec impatience à la fin du chapitre, pour la rubrique "avez vous une question?"**

** en attendant, je vais ****répondre**** aux ****review**** du ****précédant**** chapitre, et je remercie les Guest qui ont mis un nom, je vous adore!**

**Kyra :** _bonjour à toi, jeune nouvelle ! je suis vraiment heureuse que tu te plaises sur ce fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouveaux visages !_

_Jasper char et Peter ne reviennent pas tout de suite, mais je te promets qu'ils arrivent bientôt ! profite de cette petite excursion dans le monde magnifique de la Bella abandonnée lol_

_Tu voulais la suite ? je te l'offre tout de suite, profite miss ! et rendez vous à la fin du chapitre, pour la petite rubrique !_

**Delphine :** _oula, tu vas devoir attendre un peu pour que les choses s'arrangent encore, mais je t'assure que les retrouvailles sont pour bientôt et que, du coup, elle remontera un peu la pente ! _

_Tu voulais la suite ? La voici, tout chaud sortit du pc de ma bêta ! bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !_

**Ninidezil :** _bon retour à toi ! j'attendais ta review avec beaucoup d'impatience !_

_Je suis heureuse que tu te sois amusée à lire, et franchement c'était très amusant de l'écrire !_

_Pauvre Alice ? Tu es bien la première à émettre cet avis mdr, et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi mdr_

_Ah ! tu connais Bella ! ce n'est pas le genre de personne à demander de coptes !... Nan, je rigole mdr, tes règlements de comptes, tu les auras lol_

_La rencontre avec Peter et charlotte arrivera rapidement, plus qu'une ou deux semaines !_

_Oh ! Rose, c'est mon personnage préféré, je crois mdr. Elle est tellement en colère tout le temps, que j'adore pouvoir jouer avec elle comme ça lol ; mais elle est plus vicieuse que simplement lui refaire le portrait mdr._

_Le prochain est déjà écrit depuis un petit moment, mais je te remercie pour les encouragements, pour le moment, je suis en train de peaufiner le chapitre 12 !_

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour de nouvelles questions !_

**bonne lecture les Withlockettes! **

_**( j'avoue avoir ****hésiter**** avec majorettes, mais j'ai eu l'image de jasper faisant du **_

_**Twirling, et je viens de rire pendant une petite dizaine de minutes, ****ça**** me ****paraissait**** contre productif...)**_

* * *

**dislaimer: **_Twilight ne m'appartiens pas, mais appartiens à S. Meyer, au contraire de quelques petits personnages_

**beta: **_Sochic88 (elle est d'enfer!)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : les flocons de l'espoir**

**Pov Angela**

Déjà deux mois sont passés, deux très longs mois, depuis que les Cullen ont quitté Forks, depuis que, tour à tour, chacun d'eux l'a abandonnée, ne laissant plus d'elle qu'une coquille, un être vide, presque un zombie.

Certes, les choses ne se sont pas faites en un jour, mais, petit à petit, je l'ai vue perdre l'appétit, puis le sommeil, jusqu'à s'endormir pendant les cours ; chose qu'elle n'a jamais faite, depuis son arrivée ici ; puis, au bout de quelques semaines, elle n'a même plus fait attention à paraître vivante pour son père.

Non, aujourd'hui, Isabella Swan n'est plus qu'une enveloppe, et si je le pouvais, je les ramènerais tous pour elle, parce que la jeune fille douce, timide, maladroite et rougissante à souhait me manque, et que l'état dans lequel elle est en ce moment est un beau gâchis.

A la rentrée, la voir être si vivante, et surtout, si proche de la fille que j'avais connue ; quand elle venait jouer avec moi, quand nous avions sept ans, et qu'elle venait à Forks en vacances ; la voir ainsi m'a enlevé cette boule d'angoisse grandissante, qui me tenaillait depuis sa rencontre avec eux.

Mais ce jour-là, le rouge aux joues, les yeux pétillants, et l'entrain qu'elle a mis, en plus de son petit air rêveur m'a fait croire que les mauvais jours n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir, et que j'allais retrouver la vraie Bella. Bien mal m'en a pris.

Parce que, même si, de jour en jour, les deux semaines qui ont suivi, elle a semblé s'épanouir encore plus, au contact des jumeaux Hale, et d'Emmett McCarthy ; la gêne incroyable qu'elle ressentait en présence d'Alice et d'Edward n'a fait qu'augmenter.

Et puis, du jour au lendemain, Jasper et Alice ont quittés Forks, laissant, dans leur sillage, une Bella électrique, sursautant à la vue de n'importe quel homme blond, et relevant vivement la tête, dès qu'elle entendait le nom dudit blond.

Dans les jours qui ont suivi, c'est le reste de la famille, qui s'est exilée en dehors des terres pluvieuses et verdoyantes de cette petite ville, et, cette fois ci, le dernier morceau encore intact de Bella a disparu avec eux.

Depuis le jour du départ d'Edward et de sa famille, plus un seul mot n'est sorti de la bouche de mon amie, et j'en suis arrivée au point où j'échangerais presque le contenu de ma bibliothèque, pour qu'elle ne fasse que me saluer, le matin, quand je viens la chercher pour les cours.

Mais, aussi étonnant, pour moi, qu'il ne m'en a été de le comprendre ; j'ai fini par assimiler un fait plus que troublant.

Alors qu'au début, je croyais sincèrement que c'était le fait qu'elle se sépare d'avec Edward, qui l'avait fait devenir cette coquille ; j'en suis venue à croire que cela lui passe totalement au-dessus de la tête, et que c'est le reste de sa famille, qui lui a brisé le cœur.

Comme toute fille de ce lycée, qui ne croise qu'un nombre impressionnant de jeunes hommes tous plus fades les uns que les autres ; donc voir cette famille, en particulier, débarquer dans cette ville m'a singulièrement intrigué.

Et j'ai fini par comprendre ce qui clochait réellement dans le comportement de Bella, au moment où Charlie m'a demandé de veiller sur elle, après les cours, un soir de patrouille plus longs que les autres.

Mais, après tout, qui ne s'étonnerait pas de voir la fille qu'elle considère comme sa meilleure amie, maladroite au possible, serrer une dague entre ses doigts, en dormant, à s'en briser les doigts ?

J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, j'aurais dû le comprendre bien avant, mais comment réussir à passer à côté de la beauté fade de cet Edward Cullen, alors que, pour toute fille qui se respecte un minimum, le charisme affolant de Jasper Hale attirerait les foules, et ferait voler des petites culottes ?

Alors, prenant mon rôle très au sérieux, comme tous les matins, je viens la chercher à la porte de chez elle, la conduisant, dans un silence pesant, jusqu'au lycée, lui tenant la main, afin qu'elle ressente un contact humain, et qu'elle ne se perde pas dans le dédale de couloir qu'est Forks High Scholl.

Première heure de cours de cette fin de semaine, et surtout, dernier jours de cours avant de longues vacances de fin d'année, pour cette année charnière, puisque là-derrière avant l'université. Deux heures à écouter monsieur Bradford parler, encore et toujours de choses qui se sont passées des années plus tôt, un cours d'histoire.

—Bien ; fait-il, une fois que nous sommes assis ; aujourd'hui, nous aborderons vaguement le sujet de la guerre de sécession, qui sera le thème abordé, à la rentrée.

Sa façon de faire cours m'a toujours intriguée, et, si je m'écoutais réellement, cela ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais arrêté d'y venir, mais, fille de pasteur oblige, je me retrouve à devoir, encore et toujours, avoir cette image parfaite, de la petite fille parfaite, de l'homme d'église. Si les gens savaient…

A mes côtés, Bella est toujours aussi inerte, comme mise en veille, et je finis par désespérer de la voir décrocher un mot, ou même de voir une stupide étincelle briller dans ses yeux noisette.

—Qui peux me parler de la guerre de sécession ?

Autour de nous, tous ont l'œil vide, et la mine basse, sûrement à ressasser le fait qu'ils doivent encore passer sept heures enfermés, avant de dire au revoir au réveil matin, et bonjour au farniente pour deux semaines.

—Mademoiselle Webber, éclairez donc notre lanterne, voulez-vous ?

Que veut -il que je lui dise ? Que la guerre de sécession s'est déroulée il y a des années, et qu'il y a eu de nombreux morts dans les deux camps ? Voilà, à peu près, l'étendue sûre de mes connaissance sur cette vaste période, et, encore, je suis généreuse. Mais, il me semble que je pourrais peut-être réveiller Bella, en y mettant un peu du mien, et en piochant dans mes connaissances enfouies.

—Je sais peu de choses sur cette période, après tout, je suis au lycée pour apprendre, non ? ris-je, pour moi-même. En revanche, ce dont je me souviens, c'est que cette guerre s'est passée dans les années 1800.

—C'est exact, entre 1861 et 1865. Autre chose ?

—Peu, à vrai dire, tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que cette guerre a éclaté entre le nord et le sud, et que le président Lincoln dirigeait l'armée du nord.

Enfin, je la vois. Cette putain de petite flamme qui s'éveille, dans son regard, cette subtile preuve que mon amie n'est pas totalement morte, et qu'elle peut encore resurgir, si j'y mets encore du mien. Et quoi de mieux que de déverser ce que j'ai lu, il y a des années, dans les livres familiaux.

—L'armée du nord, l'armée de l'union, est celle qui est sortie vainqueur de cette guerre, et les confédérés ont dû subir les répercussions de celle-ci.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule cartouche à mon fusil, et, celle-ci, je sais qu'elle la réveillera parfaitement, parce que Bella revient à la vie, doucement mais sûrement, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

—Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que, dans l'armée confédérée, il y avait un major, le plus jeune à avoir été promu, au Texas, il avait à peine vingt ans, et il s'appelait Jasper quelque chose.

Bingo ! Se redressant vivement, sa tête tourne dans ma direction, ses yeux m'implorant presque de lui dire où il est, et je me fais violence pour rester impassible, et lui cacher mon incapacité à lui révéler cette chose.

—Vous avez raison, mademoiselle Webber. Dans l'armée confédérée, se trouvait le major Jasper Withlock, un aïeul de deux de vos camarades.

Il ne lui laisse même pas le temps de laisser le brasier ardant de la vie reprendre forme dans ses yeux, qu'il lance un diaporama, et l'image de Jasper Withlock, en dessin, nous apparaît sous les yeux, ceux de Bella débordant presque de larmes contenues.

Le reste du cours n'est qu'une très longue succession de dates historiques, d'anecdotes sur cette période, et, une fois le sujet du major Withlock passé, je la sens, une nouvelle fois se renfermer, pour mon plus grand malheur, et c'est à ce moment que je prends la décision la plus insensée de ma vie de lycéenne.

Attendant patiemment qu'elle finisse de ranger ses affaires, je la prends par la main, une fois dans le couloir, et la traîne presque de force jusque sur le parking, ne recevant aucun signe de rébellion de sa part, avant de la pousser dans ma voiture.

En temps normal, j'aurais été douce, j'aurais été compatissante, j'aurais même été patiente ; mais, cette fois, je me sens poussée à bout, et la voir se détruire à petit feux commence à m'épuiser plus que tout.

C'est pourquoi, démarrant en trombe, je m'engage sur la route en direction des bois de la ville, priant inconsciemment pour que je me souvienne encore de la direction à prendre, pour arriver à bon port sans me perdre définitivement.

Tournant à gauche, à l'entrée d'un chemin de terre, serpentant entre les arbres, je finis par pousser un profond soupir de contentement, quand j'arrive enfin devant la grande villa blanche aux larges baies vitrées des Cullen.

Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi des gens comme eux se bornent à vivre au milieu des bois, et surtout, pourquoi ils ont besoin de si grandes fenêtres, alors qu'ils sont perdus au milieu de la végétation, mais je suppose que les goûts et les couleurs ne plaisent pas à chacun…, comme dit l'adage.

Pourtant, à côté de moi, Bella semble se réveiller, encore une fois, en voyant cette demeure, et je comprends que j'ai fait le bon choix, et surtout, que je vais enfin avoir la réponse à la question que je me pose, depuis des jours. Qui, du blond ou du roux, à réussit à décrocher son cœur ?

—Fais moi plaisir, ma belle, et va dans sa chambre, s'il te plait ; lui demandé-je, doucement.

Elle me lance un regard interloqué, ne comprenant, visiblement, pas le sens de ma phrase ; puis, d'un coup, tout son corps et son regard semble s'animer, et je la voix enfin reprendre vie devant moi, faisant quelque chose par elle-même.

Elle saute vivement de la voiture, courant presque sur la fin du chemin qui la sépare de la maison, et récupère, dans un pot de fleurs, la clef de la porte, qu'elle s'empresse d'ouvrir, et je lui laisse deux minutes, avant d'aller la rejoindre.

Pas mal, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Pas du tout dans mon style, mais, encore une fois, les goûts et les couleurs…

Me détachant difficilement de mes pensées, j'entends, à l'étage, un bruit de sanglot, et je m'empresse de monter, pour la retrouver, accroupie au sol, tenant dans son poings une chemise à manches longues, et noir.

—Bella ? soufflé-je, en m'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

J'ai le cœur fendu, à la voir ainsi, mais je sais que, pour elle, extérioriser ses sentiments est très important, c'est pourquoi je laisse les larmes dévalées ses joues, attendant, tout de même, qu'elle se reprenne, avant de laisser mon regard dévier sur la décoration.

En aucun cas, cette chambre ne peut être celle du si torturé et mélancolique Edward Cullen !

Que ce soit le papier peint violet et gris, le lit de princesse, ou même la penderie débordante de vêtements féminins de créateurs ne pourraient lui appartenir, à moins, bien sûr, qu'Edward Cullen ne se travestisse, et là, nous entrons dans un nouveau débat qui me permettrait de divaguer durant des heures.

Non, ici, tout est luxe et raffinement, les cadres photos pleins de clichés d'un grand blond, et d'une petite brune, un tout petit chemisier, ou même une paire d'escarpins griffés me donnent la confirmation de ce à quoi je m'attendais, je suppose : nous sommes bel et bien dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper, et mon amie est dans de sacrés beaux draps.

Je lui serre doucement l'épaule, la laissant, ensuite, s'imprégner de la pièce, pour savoir ce qu'elle compte faire, mais, en aucun cas, je ne m'attendais à la voir ouvrir une petite armoire, ou les piles de vêtements sont rangés bien pliés, et qu'elle en tire un sac de sport.

Toujours avec perplexité, je l'observe repousser les vêtements de marque, ne conservant, sur la petite table à ses côtés, que les vêtements qui semblent les moins chers, et aussi, les plus portés, faisant une pile de chemise, de tee shirt et de caleçons, avant de se tourner vers moi, indécise.

—Angela ; fait-elle, la voix éraillée ; tu veux bien aller dans la salle de bain, et me rapporter le gel douche pour homme, s'il te plaît ?

D'accord, cette fois, elle est vraiment atteinte en plein cœur par les flèches de ce stupide cupidon, avec sa stupide couche culotte, et son stupide arc pour bébé. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Si c'est le seul moyen pour ramener mon amie à la vie, je suppose que je peux faire ça pour elle.

—Bien sûr Bella.

La salle de bain est à la hauteur de la chambre. Ou tout n'était que luxe et raffinement, dans celle-ci, tout est blanc et doré, du marbre sur le plan de travail des lavabos, jusqu'aux serviettes, et même la douche à l'italienne me parait presque trop précieuse pour que quelqu'un ne veuille entrer dedans.

Pourtant, je mets mon malaise de côté pour fouiller autour de moi, trouvant, entouré par un nombre incroyablement hallucinant de flacons de parfums, un gel douche et un shampoing au bois de santal, odeur qui, d'après moi, est typiquement masculine, et lui correspond bien.

Fière de ma trouvaille, je m'arrête, cependant, un instant devant les lavabos. Là, sur un reposoir en marbre blanc ciselé, se trouve une alliance, un bracelet et une montre, tous typiquement masculins. Que faire ?

Prendre ces objets serait du vol, mais je sais qu'elle aimerait vraiment avoir quelque chose qu'il ait porter, avant de partir. Bien, dans ce cas, je vais les prendre. Oui, mais, dans ce cas, quel objet dois-je emmener ?

—Angela ? m'appelle la voix de Bella, depuis la chambre. Tu trouves ?

Cette question répond à la mienne, et je prends le premier objet dont je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de l'avoir, et je retourne, avec mes trouvailles, m'asseoir sur le lit, attendant qu'elle ait finit son remplissage de sac. Qui a dit qu'elle était folle ?

J'en suis arrivée au point de ne même plus me dire qu'elle était folle. Peut-être un petit peu givrée, mais, en aucun cas folle. Non, à mes yeux, je ne vois simplement qu'une âme en peine, qui ne cherche qu'à se raccrocher à un morceau de bonheur, au milieu de cet enfer vert et pluvieux.

Elle a eu le temps, durant mon inspection de salle de bain, de passer la chemise noir sur son dos, et quand elle se tourne vers moi, je suis presque choquée de voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

—Regarde ce que je t'ai trouvé ; souris-je.

Tendant le poignet, je lui montre, perdus dans ma main, le bracelet en argent, gravé au nom de Jasper, et j'ai le bonheur de la voir, encore une fois, esquisser un léger sourire, mais un sourire tout de même, et en soit, c'est déjà une victoire pour moi.

—C'est sa gourmette. Il ne l'enlève jamais, pas même pour dormir ou se laver.

Le fait qu'elle habite avec eux trois à fait le tour de la population de Forks en moins d'une journée, ce qui est un record, quand on sait à quel point sa venue, à elle, a été l'événement médiatique de cette petite ville, un an et demi plus tôt.

Mais, en vivant à leurs côtés, elle a pris un peu de l'assurance de Rosalie, lui offrant, en retour, un peu d'humilité, et une certaine humanité qu'elle n'avait jamais eue, jusqu'ici ; est devenue plus adroite, en un sens, au contact d'Emmett ; et a fini par adopter cette démarche, et ce parlé cynique et nonchalant de Jasper.

Oui, sans hésiter, les avoir rencontrés, et surtout, avoir vécu avec eux, en plus de redonner à Charlie un peu de sa joie de vivre, lui ont fait un bien fou, et pour un peu, je les en remercierais.

Plus un seul mot n'est échangé, entre nous, après qu'elle ait placé la gourmette à son poignet, et nous retournons, en silence, jusque à la voiture, une fois qu'elle a fermé la villa, jetant son sac sur le siège arrière de la voiture.

Durant tout le trajet de retour jusqu'à son domicile, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées, ses doigts caressant machinalement les lettres du prénom sur le bracelet, et, quand je la vois se refermer légèrement sur elle-même, je me demande si, encore une fois, elle va disparaître en elle-même.

Il semblerait, en effet, que je me sois fait une fausse joie, dans la chambre du blondinet car, à peine sommes-nous entrées chez elle, qu'elle monte, son sac à l'épaule, et celui contenant les affaire de Jasper à la main, pour aller se coucher, délaissant son manteau dans l'entrée, de même que ses chaussures.

Voilà pourquoi, après deux heures à la regarder dormir, serrant sa dague dans ses petites mains, j'en reviens, encore une fois, à me poser des questions sur la relation qui unit ces deux personnes si incompatibles, en temps normal.

Pourtant, si, sans connaitre les liens de Jasper, le premier jour ou elle est revenue, on m'avait demandé de dire avec qui je la voyais le mieux finir sa vie ; j'aurais, sans hésiter, dit le blond, au contraire d'Edward.

D'une certaine façon, ce garçon là à plus de Charisme, plus de calme et de sagesse que tous les hommes réunis, chérissant sa liberté et sa passion jalousement, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ce que les autres peuvent penser de lui.

Comment cette fille si souriante, et vive que j'ai connue, a fini par tomber dans les bras de ce bellâtre d'Edward ? Je pense que, tant que je vivrai, je continuerai de me poser cette question, surtout aux vues de son attitude, les derniers mois.

Ils sont peu, les gens à savoir que le temps où elle n'était pas avec lui, ces six derniers mois, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être, ni d'avec qui il était. Mais, à mes yeux, savoir que, quand on est en couple, et que l'on se permet de laisser sa copine toute seule pendant une semaine, là, je me pose des questions.

Mais, après tout, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas contrôler Edward Cullen, et encore moins le contraindre à rester avec quelqu'un s'il ne le veut pas. Parce que, sous ses airs de gringalet, il est bien plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air. Après tout, il a bien arrêté la camionnette de Tyler, quand elle lui a foncer dessus, et cela, à une seule main.

J'en suis là, dans mes réflexions, quand j'entends, au rez de chaussé, le sheriff rentrer, poser son arme de service sur la patère, et monter doucement les marches, s'arrêtant quelques secondes devant la porte, puis entrer lentement dans la chambre, sans un bruit.

—Je me doutais que tu serais toujours là ; sourit-il dans ma direction.

—Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule ; soupiré-je.

Il hoche la tête, son sourire se crispant, puis il me fait signe de le suivre, après avoir posé un baiser sur son front, et avoir remonté la couette, replaçant la dague sur celle-ci, marquant, tout de même, un arrêt, en notant la chemise.

Il fronce les sourcils, m'envoyant un regard de pure interrogation, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me demander quoi que ce soit, lui faisant signe de venir avec moi, faisant le moins de bruit possible dans les escaliers, avant de rejoindre la cuisine, ou je nous serre, à tous les deux, un café.

—Que fait Bella avec la chemise de Jasper ?

Je grimace doucement, en l'entendant. Je comptais passer sur cette partie de la conversation pour le conduire, en douceur, à accepter l'idée que j'ai eu ; mais il semblerait que, encore une fois avec lui, je me sois trompée lourdement.

—Tu le sais très bien Charlie ; soupiré-je.

—Non, je ne vois pas ; nie-t-il, farouchement.

Bien, il semblerait que, dans ce cas comme dans celui qui nous a importé, il y a quelques semaines, je vais devoir y mettre du mien, pour qu'il comprenne les choses de la vie.

—Ta fille est amoureuse de Jasper ; réponds-je, platement.

—Ce n'est pas possible enfin, ma fille n'a même pas encore dix-huit ans, elle est encore mon bébé !

Je soulève un sourcil, clairement ironique. Est-ce vraiment lui qui vient de dire une chose aussi stupide, ou bien est-il aussi obtus que je le pensais, en ce qui la concerne ?

—Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? fais-je, moqueuse.

Il a le bon ton de rougir légèrement, avant de pâlir, ses yeux se perdant presque immédiatement dans le bois du plan de travail de l'îlot, refusant obstinément de croiser mon regard, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

—Que dis-tu ? souris-je, moqueuse.

—Rien.

En effet, pour le grand sheriff Swan, avouer qu'il a cédé à la tentation une fois, avec la petite fille du pasteur Webber, ce serait mal. Et pourtant, des semaines plus tôt, quand il s'est senti sombrer totalement dans le gouffre, à voir Bella se laisser totalement aller, il l'a fait.

Il était triste, il était perdu, mais il était aussi vivant, après l'appel de Jasper ; parce qu'il avait pu voir Bella réagir, pour la première fois depuis leur départ, en lui donnant la dague qu'il lui avait offerte. Quel homme normalement conçu offre un couteau à une fille comme elle ?

Je ne saurais pas dire comment les choses se sont enchaînées, tout ce que je peux affirmer avec certitude, c'est que, un instant, il finissait par craquer, m'avouant se sentir inutile, et que la seconde d'après, je me retrouvais assise sur ses genoux, l'embrassant.

Pas un seul mot n'a été échanger, durant notre moment si intime, mais même sans qu'il ne parle, et même si, le lendemain, il est parti au travail en me laissant comme simple mot qu'il était désolé, je ne suis jamais parvenue à regretter ce geste.

J'aurais aimé qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait, ou même simplement que, lui aussi, durant ces semaines à veiller sur elle, il avait senti cette tension, entre nous ; mais il a son métier chevillé au corps, et avoir coucher avec une fille à peine majeure est, à ces yeux, hors la loi.

—Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison Charlie ; soupiré-je. Tu sais très bien qu'elle se fout totalement du départ d'Edward, tout comme tu sais qu'elle n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, tant que son nom n'a pas été prononcé.

Il grogne en réponse, n'acceptant pas, visiblement, le fait que son petit bébé puisse avoir une vie sentimentale, et quelques secondes plus tard, il est debout devant moi, les sourcils toujours aussi froncés, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

—Elle est trop jeune ; gronde-t-il ; tout comme toi tu l'étais.

—Donc, si je te suis bien, maintenant, je ne le suis plus, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est bas, et je le sais, mais cette amourette de collégienne pour le si triste sheriff Swan, qui se languissait d'amour pour sa femme partie à l'autre bout du continent pour suivre son joueur de base Ball plus jeune qu'elle, ainsi que pour sa fille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de dix ans, m'ont charmées ; et l'amourette s'est transformée en quelque chose de plus concret, se solidifiant avec les années.

—Angie, ce n'est pas le sujet ; soupire t'il. Je te parle de Bella, et du fait qu'elle soit, d'après toi, amoureuse d'un homme plus vieux qu'elle.

—Alors c'est l'âge qui te gêne ?

—Angie arête maintenant ! Ça suffit ! Sois sérieuse deux secondes s'il te plait ! Je me suis déjà excusé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, je me suis excusé pour m'être laisser aller à un moment de faiblesse, mais là, j'ai besoin que nous parlions de Bella, ma fille, ta meilleure amie.

C'est à son tour, de se lancer dans les coups bas. Mais je peux comprendre que, pour le moment, la situation de Bella soit plus importante que les conséquences d'une nuit passée avec mon amour d'adolescente, et, accessoirement, le premier amant que j'ai eu, de ma toute courte vie.

—Tu as raison, elle est ma meilleure amie ; soupiré-je, laissant tomber le sujet pour le moment ; et c'est pour ça, que je me permets de te le dire. Charlie, elle est vraiment amoureuse de Jasper, amoureuse à en crever.

—Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demande-t-il, parfaitement dans le déni.

—Parce que j'ai des yeux, et que je sais très bien m'en servir. Elle est vide, elle est morte de l'intérieur, comme si son programme était en veille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende son nom, ou n'importe quel sujet se rapprochant, de près ou de loin, à lui. Elle est accroc à ton meilleur ami, et il va bien falloir te faire une raison, parce que, vu comme c'est parti, elle risque de ne pas laisser tomber l'affaire de sitôt.

—Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au bon dieu pour mériter ça ?

Dans une autre situation, le voir soupirer, emportant sa tasse avec lui dans le salon, et se laisser tomber dans le canapé ; m'aurait fait sourire, voir même rire. Mais, aujourd'hui, je sais que je dois l'aider, plus que me moquer, même gentiment.

C'est pourquoi, retenant mon soupir, moi aussi, je vais le rejoindre, m'accroupissant devant lui, pour enlever ses mains de devant ses yeux, les prenant dans les miennes, pour plonger mon regard, que j'espère rassurant, dans le sien.

—Tu ne peux pas l'aider ? demande-t-il, plein d'espoir.

L'aider me conduirait, immanquablement, à me mettre dans la situation périlleuse d'être obligée de lui révéler que, moi aussi, j'aime un homme plus vieux que moi, même si de beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle.

Or, dans une petite ville comme Forks, aux mœurs aussi cloisonnées que fort Knox, ce serait demander un aller simple pour le bûcher, ou, au mieux, me faire répudier par mes parents, ce qui ne m'aiderais aucunement, dans la situation actuelle.

—J'aimerais l'aider, j'adorerais l'aider, et tu le sais parfaitement ; soufflé-je ; mais dans un cas comme celui-ci, elle a besoin d'une amie, de sa meilleure amie, et je ne le suis pas.

—Mais tu es son amie ; soupire t'il.

—Et j'ai couché avec son père, ce qui fait de moi la personne la moins bien placée pour pouvoir l'aider.

—Angela, s'il te plait, pas maintenant ; gémit-il.

Je pourrais soupirer, je pourrais me plaindre, je pourrais même pleurer de frustration, dans un moment comme celui-là, mais je sais que je n'obtiendrais rien, si ce n'est le braquer encore plus, et ce serait la pire des idées possible.

—D'accord, je ne vais rien dire. Mais, Charlie, écoute-moi, s'il te plait ; plaidé-je. Bella a besoin d'une amie à qui se confier entièrement, sans avoir peur que ses propos ne reviennent à son père, et moi elle ne le fera jamais, parce qu'elle sait que, peu importe ce qu'elle me dira, dans une petit ville comme Forks, tout finit toujours immanquablement par se savoir.

—Je sais.

Je ferme durement les yeux, en même temps que lui. Visiblement, je sais toujours aussi bien trouver mes mots, pour nous mettre dans une situation impossible, et plus encore, à le gêner.

—Que dois-je faire, dans ce cas ? soupire-t-il, résolu.

—Si j'étais toi, j'appellerais son amie Elena, et j'essayerais de voir comment faire pour lui faire quitter la ville quelques temps, pour qu'elle puisse reprendre pieds.

—Et si elle ne revient jamais ? souffle t'il.

Mon cœur se brise, pour ce père trop accroché à sa fille pour son propre bien. En un an et demi, elle est devenue la lumière de son phare, la raison pour laquelle il accepte d'arrêter de dormir au poste, et pour qui il a accepté d'apprendre à cuisiner.

Le prenant au dépourvus, et m'inquiétant presque de mon audace, après m'être assurée que les rideaux étaient tirés ; je dégage ses coudes de ses genoux, m'asseyant à leurs place, et prenant son visage marqué par les ans entre mes mains.

—Elle reviendra Charlie ; soufflé-je, lissant sa moustache. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Cette situation à un air de déjà vu, et si elle termine de la même manière qu'elle s'est passée, il y a trois semaines, je vais vraiment finir par dresser un autel à l'attention de Bella. Mais c'est surtout de voir son regard dévier doucement jusqu'à mes lèvres, et déglutir difficilement, qui me fait sourire.

—Pourquoi ? répète-t-il, dans un souffle.

J'avance mon visage vers le sien, de manière imperceptible, et j'ai plaisir à noter le bout de sa langue qui passe sur ses lèvres doucement, tandis que nos souffles se mêlent.

—Parce que personne de saint d'esprit ne saurait rester loin de Charlie Swan ; terminé-je, dans un sourire.

Je comble les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent, et je me sens fondre, quand ses lèvres se mêlent aux miennes, dans un baiser lent, doux, et à deux doigts de me faire perdre pieds. Définitivement, cette scène est un remake de celle d'il y a quelques jours, et j'anticipe déjà ce qu'il va se passer.

Mais cette fois, il n'est pas question de tout arrêter avant que les choses ne progressent, comme cette unique fois précédente ; non, cette fois ci, il me serre vivement contre lui, me retournant adroitement sur le canapé, mes jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

Sa bouche descend dans mon cou, embrassant doucement la peau descendant vers ma poitrine, retenue prisonnière par ma chemise, avant de se redresser, les yeux brûlant d'envie, et sa voix plus faible qu'un murmure.

—Une seule fois.

—Tu as dit ça la derrière fois déjà ; souris-je.

—Angie, s'il te plait, tu sais que je joue ma carrière, en jouant à ce petit jeu avec toi.

—Alors fais moi l'amour toute la nuit, et je te promets de réfléchir à l'idée de te laisser en paix quelques jours.

J'ai un sourire insolent, mais, en cet instant, je n'en ai rien à faire. Parce que, cet homme, entre mes cuisses, a le don de me faire perdre la tête, et il semblerait que, dans son cas, ce soit la même chose qui se produise.

Soupirant et fermant les yeux, mon sourire grandit, quand je sens sa main venir défaire le premier bouton de ma chemise, son doigt brûlant jouant sur la peau entre mes seins ; envoyant, visiblement, aux oubliettes, les mœurs crispées des habitants de Forks.

J'en fait de même au moment où il laisse ses lèvres remplacer ses doigts, traçant un sillon sur mon ventre. Après tout, dans toutes les villes, il y a des petits secrets sombres cachés dans les recoins les plus lumineux, et forks ne sera jamais une ville épargnée des tentations divines.

**O. o. O.**

**Pov Bella**

Encore un jour de plus, passé loin de Jasper, et je me sens plonger un peu plus dans le gouffre de la solitude et de l'absence que me provoque son départ.

En soit, s'il était parti pour une raison qui ne me fasse pas aussi mal que le savoir avec sa femme, perdu au milieu de nulle part ; je pourrais l'accepter, mais le fait est que, quand il est parti comme un voleur, après mon anniversaire, je n'ai jamais eu de ses nouvelles.

J'ai eu beau essayer de l'appeler, sans relâches, durant trois jours, je n'ai jamais eu de réponses. Et le fait que ce soit Edward, plus que n'importe qui, qui m'apprenne qu'il était parti avec elle, chez des amis à lui, m'a fait totalement disjoncter.

Quand Edward m'a appris la nouvelle, j'ai senti toutes mes émotions m'assaillir d'un coup, comme si le poids du monde me tombait dessus, et mon bouclier s'est déployé autour de moi, me plongeant encore plus profondément dans l'abime de souffrance.

Parce que, à ce moment-là, j'ai pu ressentir toutes mes émotions à leur pleine puissance, comme si, jusqu'à présent, mon bouclier m'avait empêché de les vivre en entier ; et plus je sentais cette douleur atroce, plus je ressentais le besoin de me protéger, et mon bouclier à fait office de paravent avec le corps d'Edward, dans la foret, qui essayait de me parler.

Il est resté, durant une minute, une heure, des heures, à tenter d'entrer en communication avec moi, mais, au bout du compte, il est parti, lui aussi, me laissant seule avec mes émotions, me laissant engloutir par elles. Et je me suis sentie abandonnée, au plus profond de mon âme.

Abandonnée parce qu'il est parti avec sa femme, alors que je pensais sincèrement qu'il m'aimait, même un petit peu, et qu'il était sincère, quand il me disait que si je l'embraserais, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter.

J'ai tenu mon bouclier pendant près d'une heure, après le départ d'Edward, puis, transie de fatigue, j'ai fini par m'écrouler, vide de toute émotion, sur le sol, ne ressentant plus rien, ne bougeant plus, n'attendant plus que la mort, parce que, à ce moment, je ne voulais que ça.

Aussi stupide que ce soit, dans cette foret, cette nuit-là, j'ai fini par m'avouer que j'aimais Jasper à en crever, que, quelque part sur la ligne, j'avais fini par sombrer du côté obscur, préférant une vie avec le sombre vampire sexy, plutôt qu'une affligeante petite éternité banale avec Edward.

Je suis restée huit heures, allongée sur le sol, la pluie battant mon corps, avant qu'un loup énorme ne vienne me retrouver, et se transforme en Sam Uley, un des indiens de la réserve. Dans une autre situation, j'aurais sûrement ri de dérision, à voir que les loups garous aussi existaient, mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

Non, à présent, tout ce que je veux du plus profond de mon âme, c'est savoir si, oui ou non, ce lien que je sens, avec lui, est une idée de mon esprit, ou si c'est vrai. En étant honnête avec moi, je sais que je me mens en permanence, depuis des semaines, pour essayer de supporter son absence.

Comme si mon corps et mon esprit avait décidé de se mettre sur pause, les seuls moment où j'accepte de me joindre au commun des mortels, c'est lorsqu'il est question de lui, et, même comme ça, je finis toujours par ressentir ce manque.

J'ai cru, dès le début, qu'il s'agissait de la revendication, mais, au fil des jours, j'ai dû m'avouer à moi même que non, je ne faisais que me voiler la face. Parce que tous les Cullen pouvaient bien partir même en enfer, le seul que je voulais à mes cotés, c'était Jasper.

Jasper et ses remarques cyniques. Jasper et ses bouclettes blondes, ses bottes de cow boy, ses yeux noirs ou or, ses bras qui me serrent pour m'endormir, son odeur qui me calme, et la caresse de son don sur ma nuque.

Jamais je n'aurais cru possible de tomber aussi stupidement amoureuse de cet homme, de l'homme et du compagnon d'éternité d'Alice ; mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, j'ai réussi à le faire, et aujourd'hui, j'en paye le prix.

Le seul changement, dans cette routine, c'est le fait que, depuis près d'un mois, le seul cadeau qu'Edward n'ai pas repris, en s'en allant, le seul qui compte vraiment, et me prouve que tout cela est bien réel, m'est revenu. Ma dague.

J'ai cru l'avoir rêvé, quand Charlie est entré dans ma chambre, incertain de la marche à suivre, pour me la mettre dans la main, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre ; mais sentir les arabesques argentées dans ma main ont ouvert les vannes de mes larmes, et pour la première fois depuis un mois et demi, je m'étais laissée à ressentir mes émotions, et le résultat a été brutal.

Mais pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais la laisser s'en aller, encore une fois, ni même la quitter, quand je suis en cours, même si, sur ce dernier point, Charlie a été intraitable. Alors, depuis ce jour, je ne me concentre que sur moi, quand je suis au lycée, ne m'ouvrant aux autres que quand il est question de lui.

Et puis Angela a eu l'idée de nous conduire à la villa Cullen. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'elle en connaisse le chemin, et encore moins qu'elle pense à nous y emmener, mais me retrouver dans cette chambre a fait entrer en conflit deux émotions bien distinctes.

Tout d'abord, la peine, presque la haine, de voir que, comme une imbécile, je me suis dirigée vers la seule pièce qui puisse me donner une piqûre de rappel vivace de leur mariage, que ce soit par les photos, ou par ce lit imposant qui, pour des vampires, me parait totalement déplacés.

Puis, revenant en force, cette boule d'amour, trop puissante pour moi, celle que j'ai ressenti, quand j'ai vu que Jasper et le major ne se battaient pas, et, au contraire, cohabitaient, pour me sauver, m'est revenue, et à emporter toute la souffrance.

Depuis, toutes les nuits, je m'imprègne de son odeur, jouant avec sa gourmette quand j'ai l'impression de me sentir épiée, ou qu'il y a trop de monde autour de moi ; et je bénis le fait que, depuis cinq jours, nous soyons en vacances.

—Bells ?

La voix de mon père, à l'entrée de ma chambre, me tire de mes songes, et comme au ralenti, je tourne les yeux vers lui, incapable de mettre deux pensées l'une derrière l'autre, jusqu'à ce que je vois ses yeux.

D'une certaine façon, il semble presque apaisé, déterminé aussi, mais plus calme que ces derniers jours, et je remercie toutes les divinités que je connaisse, qu'il puisse trouver un semblant de paix, au travers de cette bulle angoissante de vide que je suis.

—Il y a quelqu'un à la porte, pour toi.

—Angela ? soufflé-je.

Je le vois se tendre, presque imperceptiblement, mais le geste est fait tellement rapidement que je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai vu, et je préfère laisser couler. Après tout, s'il est en colère contre Angie, ça ne me regarde pas vraiment, je suppose.

—Non Bella, ce n'est pas Angela.

—Alors renvoie là.

Il ferme les yeux et se les frotte, avant de venir pincer l'arrête de son nez, dans un geste de frustration bien connu, pour moi, et je sens d'avance ce qu'il va me dire.

—Crois-moi, elle, tu vas vouloir la voir.

Pour la première fois en deux mois, je me sens intriguée. Pas que je puisse croire qu'il s'agisse de Jasper, après tout, j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'aurais plus de nouvelles de sa part avant un long moment ; mais j'ai tout de même la curiosité de voir qui met mon père de si Charmante humeur.

Soupirant, je me redresse, faisant passer la dague de mes mains à la table de nuit, puis je le suis dans les escaliers, la tête baissée, pour éviter de tomber, ce qui serait assez humiliant devant la personne venue pour moi.

Et puis mes yeux se posent sur elle, et, d'un coup, les vannes de mes larmes s'ouvrent, et je sais que j'ai bien fait de sortir de mon lit. Les cheveux châtains en queue de cheval haute, la peau caramel, les yeux foncés, aussi grande que moi, et me souriant avec bonheur, Elena Stevenson est sur le pas de ma porte.

Pas un mot n'est échangé, et lorsque ses bras s'ouvrent, en une invitation silencieuse, je me laisse couler contre elle, appréciant de sentir la chaleur réconfortante de sa présence, et l'odeur qu'elle dégage, qui finissent de me rassurer. Je ne suis plus seule.

—Que dirais tu d'aller faire ton shopping de noël, ma belle ? sourit-elle, en faisant un pas en arrière.

Incrédule, je tourne la tête sur la droite, et mon regard accroche le calendrier. 24 décembre. Ce soir, ce sera le réveillon, et, sans elle, mon père n'aurait eu personne devant lui, pour couper son hamburger de noël, ainsi que trinquer à ma santé, avec sa bière.

—C'est une très bonne idée ; répond-il pour moi, venant se placer à coté de nous. D'ailleurs, Bella, tu devrais prendre ça.

Intriguée, je regarde le petit bout de plastique noir dans ses mains, et je relève un regard choqué dans sa direction, ne comprenant pas depuis quand mon père peut avoir une black card, ni même ce que c'est.

C'est alors qu'il me fait comprendre, par un habile mouvement des yeux, de regarder le nom du propriétaire de ladite carte. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas moi ; soufflé-je pour moi-même. Mais c'est presque pire.

En doré, s'étalant en une mince ligne, deux mots, quatorze petites lettres, qui me font retomber dans mon abyme de souffrance : Jasper Withlock. Par tous les dieux de l'enfer, pourquoi faut-il qu'il revienne me hanter, à chaque fois qu'un mince rayon d'espoir se manifeste dans ma vie ?

—C'est lui qui m'a demandé de te la remettre, pour les achats de noël, pour que tu puisses me faire, d'après ses mots, « le meilleur cadeau chasse et pêche » que tu puisses trouver.

—Papa, je ne peux pas accepter ; soufflé-je.

—Crois-moi, tu le peux Bells ; soupire-t-il. Là où il est, il ne peut pas se libérer pour les fêtes, parce que son frère a besoin de lui, alors, s'il te plait, pour une fois, fais ce qu'on te demande, et va dépenser de l'argent pour ton vieux père.

Bien, s'il en est venu à me faire croire qu'il apprécie l'idée que je dépense un centime de mon argent, et, pire encore, de celui de Jasper, alors c'est que mon cas doit vraiment l'inquiéter, et qu'il a besoin de me faire sortir de mon plein grés.

—Très bien ; soupiré-je. Mais si la super canne à pêche que je te trouve ne te plais pas, ne vient pas te plaindre.

—Une pointe d'humour Bella ? s'amuse Elena. Ton cas n'est peut-être pas perdu.

Criant à mon père que nous serons rentrées pour seize heures au plus, elle me tire par le bras, me conduisant à sa voiture, et me fait monter dedans rapidement, avant de démarrer en trombe, en prenant le chemin de Seattle.

C'est ainsi, avec Elena. Je ne peux pas rester la petite fille timide et renfermée que Forks connait. Elle fait ressortir en moi la femme parfois un peu stupide, mais toujours pleine de vie que je suis, avec elle, et je remercie Charlie d'y avoir penser.

Aller à Seattle est un jeu d'enfant, pour elle, en revanche, réussir à trouver un endroit où elle pourrait faire un cadeau à mon père, là, le jeu devient beaucoup plus corsé, et je m'amuse à la voir tourner en rond, dans l'allée principale, avant de se garer, la mine revêche.

—Vous ne connaissez pas les centres commerciaux ? grimace-t-elle.

—Il y en a un, de l'autre côté de la ville ; ris-je.

—Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

Elle soupire, et je laisse sortir mon premier rire en deux mois. Cependant, mon rire est de courte durée puisque, passant au-dessus de la musique, la sonnerie de notification de message me parviens, et je dois me contorsionner pour trouver mon portable.

Quand je vois l'identifiant de Rose, une boule de joie me submerge, et je m'empresse d'ouvrir ce texto qui ne contient que deux photos, et une simple phrase.

_« La prochaine fois, j'espère sincèrement que ce sera toi, ma demoiselle d'honneur. »_

Mon cœur se gonfle de joie, en voyant son visage souriant, dans les bras d'Emmett, sa main bien en avant, pour me montrer son alliance, une belle petite blonde aux yeux rouge me souriant derrière elle, tandis qu'un grand brun est derrière lui ; et sur la seconde, c'est pour une autre raison, que mon cœur déborde.

Magnifique, dans un costume blanc, ses longues boucles attachées en catogan, un chapeau de cow-boy de la même couleur pendant à son cou ; Jasper est en train de les marier, posant un regard tendre sur eux.

Pourtant, mon cœur se serre, quand je comprends que, pour ce moment aussi important, je n'ai pas été là, parce que lui n'a pas voulu de moi, et que j'ai été trop bête pour accepter de décrocher, quand Rose ou même Emmett ont essayé de m'appeler.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, j'effleure la touche de rappel automatique, mon cœur battant à tout rompre, quand les premières tonalités se font entendre ; et je frôle l'arrêt cardiaque, quand j'entends sa petite voix de clochettes répondre.

—Je me demandais si tu allais le faire chérie.

Même d'ici, je peux dire qu'elle sourit, et qu'elle doit même respirer le bonheur, ce qui doit surement ravir Jasper, lui qui ressent toutes les émotions doit vraiment nager dans un océan de paix, aujourd'hui.

—Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ; souris-je, me disant que, de toute façon, je n'ai aucune raison de gâcher son bonheur.

—Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?

Voilà qui est embêtant, me dis-je pour moi-même. Soit je réponds oui, et je m'expose à devoir, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, faire face à Alice et Jasper, plus réunis et amoureux que jamais ; soit je refuse, et je lui fais de la peine, en ce jour si prometteur pour elle. Ma bonté me perdra.

—Évidemment rosie-chérie ; soupiré-je de manière fataliste. Compte-moi ce jour-là.

—Parfait, parce que, ce jour-là, c'est Charlie, qui me conduira à l'autel.

—Et je dois lui donner quelle date ? ris-je, incapable de faire autrement.

—Un samedi, entre l'année prochaine et celle qui suit ! s'écrie-t-elle en souriant.

—L'avantage, c'est que comme ça, c'est assez précis pour qu'il puisse poser un jour de congé.

—Tu as tout compris.

Je secoue la tête avec fatalité. Parfois, la Rosalie garce me manque, mais savoir qu'aujourd'hui, elle nage dans le bonheur me rend plus heureuse que je ne pouvais le penser, l'an passé. Mais, en un an, tant de choses ont changées, que j'aurais bien du mal à me souvenir de ma vie, à ce moment-là.

—Bella ; reprend-elle, rapidement ; Jasper me demande de te dire d'ouvrir son cadeau loin des regards, ce soir.

—Il est à coté de toi ?

Je me maudis d'avoir une voix si vacillante, en lui soufflant cette question, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Juste une seule fois, je voudrais entendre sa voix, pour qu'il me dise qu'il veut de moi dans sa vie, juste cela. Mais c'est une demande stupide, et je me giflerais presque d'y songer.

—Darling ?

Je ne devrais surement pas espérer aussi fort, parce que, entendre cette voix, me fait arrêter de respirer, et les battements de mon cœur se mettent à accélérer, mon sang battant dans mes oreilles, au rythme des insultes colorées d'Elena, pour tous les conducteurs.

—Isabella ? reprend la voix aux accents du sud.

Cette fois ci, je suis définitivement fichue. S'il a laissé le major ressortir aussi facilement, pour pouvoir me calmer, c'est que je suis vraiment au plus mal, et que sa présence me manque atrocement.

Je gémis faiblement, en comprenant à quel point je me sens vide, sans lui, et à quel point je le veux dans ma vie, ma main volant presque à ma morsure, dans mon cou, pour me prouver que tout cela est réel.

—Jasper ? soufflé-je. C'est toi ?

—C'est bien moi darling ; sourit-il. Ne me dis pas que la Bad girl a remisé son costume en cuir au placard ?

—Tu es parti, je n'avais plus besoin d'être mauvaise.

—C'est dommage ; susurre-t-il ; j'aime l'idée que tu sois mauvaise.

Je hais cette déferlante de luxure, en entendant sa voix, tout comme je hais le gémissement plaintif qui en découle, mais, plus encore, je hais le fait qu'il sache aussi bien faire réagir mon corps et mon cœur, pour qu'il fasse comme s'il n'était jamais parti, comme s'il n'était pas à coté de sa femme, comme s'il ne lui avait pas fait l'amour toute la nuit.

—Jasper ne fait pas ça, s'il te plait.

Mon gémissement sort comme une plainte, et je m'en veux de lui avoir laisser entendre mes sentiments, mais au point où j'en suis, en portant une de ses chemises, sous mon manteau, et en sachant ma dague bien gentiment posée sur ma table de nuit ; je sais que je suis totalement perdue.

Je me suis perdue il y a des mois, et je me suis maintenant perdue pour lui, sur une route sans issue, dont le chemin est bien trop sombre pour que je ne puisse m'y aventurer, et il semble le comprendre, parce qu'il laisse le silence envahir les ondes pendant une longue période, avant de souffler dans le téléphone.

—La prochaine fois que nous nous voyons Bella, nous devrons parler. Vraiment parler.

—Tu comptes encore m'endormir ?

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je lui en veux vraiment, pour m'avoir arrêté, et surtout pour m'avoir endormie, le soir de mon anniversaire. Je n'étais qu'à quelques millimètres de mon saint Graal, qu'à quelques millimètres de toucher mon propre paradis sur terre, et ce stupide vampire m'a endormi.

—Frustrée darling ? s'amuse t-il.

—Pas autant que toi il y a trois mois, chaton.

—Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler chaton ; gronde t-il.

—Et moi je veux faire du taureau mécanique ; lancé-je, levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vois, dans ce monde cruel, personne n'a jamais ce qu'il veut, c'est ce qui fait de l'Amérique une si grande nation.

—Le dédain miss Swan ? Je vous ai connue plus combative ; rit-il.

—Prends ça comme un remboursement du jour de la rentrée.

Il éclate de rire, et je me sens stupide de laisser un putain de sourire naître sur mes lèvres, en l'entendant, alors que mon cœur loupe un battement. Ce vampire aura ma peau, et je ne sais pas de quelle manière je veux finir.

—Je vais devoir te laisser Calamity Jane ; sourit-il. Peter s'amuse un peu trop à mes dépends, et je pense qu'une sévère correction est de mise.

—Fais-lui donc goutter à ton ronronnement de chatte en chaleur, je suis sure qu'il appréciera.

—Ça se paiera, ça, miss Swan ; susurre-t-il, avant de raccrocher.

Que ce soit la promesse de le revoir un jour, le ton de sa voix, ou même le fait qu'il ait pris cet appel ; je me fous de tout, si ce n'est du fait que, pour la première fois en trois mois, j'ai entendu sa voix, et que la bête de l'abandon semble se calmer légèrement.

—Un petit ami ? demande Elena, quand nous nous arrêtons sur le parking.

Tout, autour de nous, n'est que guirlandes lumineuses, habitants déguisés en père noël, lutins ou elfes, sapins décorés de mille et une couleur ; et finalement, quand je réponds, je le fais en soupirant, peu sure de pouvoir m'expliquer, et trouvant que dire : j'aime un vampire qui est le mari et compagnon de ma meilleure amie ici ; me semble de trop, même malgré sa bonne humeur.

—C'est compliqué, et c'est trop long à expliquer.

—Tant mieux, dans ce cas, ça nous fera un sujet de discussion, dans la voiture, quand nous rentrerons à Salem.

Celle-là, en revanche, je ne l'en avais pas vu venir ! Salem? Pourquoi diable Elena voudrait elle me faire retourner dans cette ville qui a vu éclore la Bella pleine de vie que j'étais, à l'époque ?

—Tu m'expliques ? demandé-je, tandis qu'elle nous conduit dans la première boutique.

Trouver un cadeau pour mon père n'est pas compliqué, puisque, depuis des mois, je le vois baver sur une canne à pêche en particulier, et que, cette fois, j'ai les moyens de la payer, vu la black card que je sors royalement de la poche de mon manteau.

—Ton père m'a appelé, il y a quelques jours, pour m'expliquer qu'il avait finalisé ton transfert dans mon lycée, et qu'il voulait que je vienne passer le réveillon avec vous, puisque nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés.

Cette fois ci, je suis sûre de n'avoir rien compris. Depuis quand mon père prend-t-il des décisions aussi arbitraires, sans m'en parler au préalable, surtout quand ça me concerne ? Ce n'est définitivement pas du Charlie Swan.

Pourtant, l'idée même de quitter cette ville fait naître un vent de liberté en moi, et durant quelques secondes, je me plais à l'idée de retourner dans ce lycée qui a vu naître mes premiers pas de fille entourée et responsable, derrière la figure rieuse que j'avais.

—Je sais que tu aimes vivre avec lui Bella ; sourit-elle doucement, en me faisant entrer dans une bijouterie ; mais c'est lui qui a demandé à tante Gemma de t'héberger pour que tu finisses ta scolarité. Il s'inquiète énormément pour toi, et il veut que tu puisse retrouver du bonheur, et il sait que tu ne pourras pas le faire en vivant ici.

—Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler ? m'énervé-je.

—Chérie ; soupire t'elle ; avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu as une tête de déterrée, tu n'as pas parler depuis des mois, et tu ne dors, ni ne mange, vraiment. Alors, d'après moi, c'est normal qu'il ait pris cette décision. C'est ton père, après tout, et ton bonheur passe avant le reste pour lui.

Evidemment, j'ai dû mettre les pieds dans le plat en abordant le sujet de la famille, avec la fille qui a perdu ses parents l'année dernière… Il n'y a que moi, pour savoir être maladroite dans chaque gestes de la vie quotidienne.

—Très bien ; soupiré-je, rendant les armes. Et quand est ce que je dois venir chez toi ?

—Demain, après le repas de noël ; sourit-elle.

Je hoche la tête dans le vide, sachant, par avance, que je ne peux contrer l'ouragan Stevenson, ni même en avoir envie. Parce que, ce qu'ils me proposent, c'est de tout recommencer, encore une fois, et de pouvoir retrouver, en quelques sorte mes racines. Même si, cette fois, je suis sûre de ne jamais voir Jasper apparaître. Quoique….

En le faisant, mon regard accroche un collier, et tout le reste de mes pensées ne se focalise plus que sur celui-ci, et le bracelet masculin, qui est sur le présentoir, à côté.

En argent fin, représentant un W stylisé, dont une petite pierre de couleur émeraude pare la pointe du milieu ; le collier est simple et gracieux, comme Rose ; et le bracelet, reprenant le même modèle, mais dont la lettre est simplement enchevêtrée dan des liens de cuir me font immédiatement penser aux deux autres vampires de ma vie.

—Puis-je vous aider mesdemoiselles ? demande la vendeuse, sourire éblouissant au visage.

—A mon avis oui ; rit Elena.

—Faites-vous les envois dans des états étrangers ? la coupé-je.

—Eh bien oui, tout dépend le délai, je suppose ; fronce t'elle les sourcils.

Je déteste faire cela, mais, aux grands mots les grands remèdes ; et je prie mon esprit de ne jamais se rappeler de cette attitude Cullen que j'ai, en cet instant, en tirant vivement la carte pour la lui montrer, appréciant le regard pétillant dans ses yeux.

—Pour demain matin.

—Nous saurons vous satisfaire.

—Bella ; commence Elena, mais je lui fais signe de garder le silence quelques instants.

Sortant mon téléphone, tandis que la vendeuse retourne à sa caisse, je cherche frénétiquement dans ma liste de contact, pour trouver le numéro de Jasper, souhaitant, plus que tout qu'il décroche rapidement, avant de perdre le peu de courage qu'il me reste.

—Allô ?

La voix n'est définitivement pas celle de Jasper, même s'il était devenu castra, et les bruits de roche éclatées, en arrière-fond, me font dire clairement que je tombe assurément au mauvais moment, mais tant pis, va pour cette vampirette étrangère.

—Je suis Bella, je voudrais parler à Jasper, j'ai besoin de son adresse, pour faire livrer les cadeaux de noël.

—Jasper, le père noël est sur la ligne 1 ; crie t'elle, m'arrachant un sourire.

—Dis-lui que j'ai été un vilain garçon, et que j'accepte, avec plaisir, de recevoir un fouet et des menottes ; gronde t'il.

Est-ce normal d'être constamment excitée, lorsque j'entends sa voix, ou même lorsque je fraye avec son esprit merveilleusement pervers ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais, pour la vampire, visiblement, le choix est fait, puisqu'elle éclate de rire.

—Très bien, dans ce cas, je lui dis que tu es occupé, et que tu repasseras plus tard.

—Fais donc ça femme ! J'ai ton mari à décapiter, et il est coriace le salaud ; gronde t'il.

—Je suis navrée Bella ; rit-elle ; cet homme est pire qu'un enfant. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? J'aimerais aller aider mon compagnon à ne pas mourir sur le bûcher pour insubordination, et refus de se faire arracher les membres, si tu n'y vois pas d'objection.

—J'ai juste besoin de votre adresse, juste ça ; soufflé-je.

Tous les vampires sont-ils aussi frivoles, quand ils sont en groupe, ou bien est-ce seulement elle qui semble prendre sa condition aussi bien ?

—Je te l'envoie immédiatement. Je te souhaite un très joyeux noël, et j'espère très bientôt te rencontrer chérie.

—Moi aussi ; soufflé-je, encore une fois.

—Au fait, je suis Charlotte ; fait-elle, juste avant de raccrocher.

Je détache le téléphone de mon oreille, totalement embêtée, incapable d'assimiler clairement tout ce que je viens d'entendre, et ce n'est que lorsqu'Elena me demande si tout va bien, que je me reconnecte à la réalité.

—C'est la conversation la plus étrange que je n'ai jamais eu ; soufflé-je. Définitivement la plus étrange.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, pour l'étrange, tu vas être servie, à Salem ; sourit-elle. après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'il s'agit de la terre des sorcières ?

—Si tu le dis ; soupiré-je, peu sure de trouver un endroit aussi propice à l'apparition de choses inexplicable qu'à Forks.

Nous retournons auprès de la vendeuse et, après avoir pu faire livrer les trois paquets, et avoir acheter le même, pour moi, que celui de Rose, il ne nous reste plus que celui que nous nous offrons tous les ans, à noël, Elena et moi : une peluche.

C'est désuet, c'est enfantin, mais ça fait du bien et c'est tout doux ; voilà de quelle manière elle m'a convaincue, la première fois, de lui offrir un ours en peluche, et, depuis, je garde précieusement les deux qu'elle m'a offerte, dans le fond de mon placard, à l'abri des regards.

Lorsque nous reprenons la route pour rentrer à la maison, mes doigts jouent avec la petite pierre verte, laissant mes pensées vagabonder jusqu'au Texas, puis, joueuse, je me décide à passer à l'action.

_« Tu m'as offert un magnifique collier, je te remercie chaton. J'espère que Peter n'est pas décapité, ça ferait tache sur les photos de mariage de Rose. »_

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre, et c'est le cœur battant, que je le lis, toujours aussi admirative de la rapidité de leur espèce.

_« Y a-t-il le moindre chance que je puisse un jour te voir ne portant que ce collier ? Et pour répondre à ta pique, il s'agit d'un mariage vampirique, s'il n'y a pas un peu de sang, c'est une fête platonique. »_

Je suis à la fois sidérée de voir dans quel direction se dirige cette conversation, et, d'un autre côté, extrêmement amusée de sa petite réponse. S'il souhaite jouer à ce jeu, je peux jouer avec lui.

En d'autres temps, avec une autre personne, je n'aurais surement jamais ressenti cette légère bravade, ni même ce léger frisson qui me parcours, à l'idée de ce que je vais faire, mais, avec lui, j'ai cette impression que la tentation est trop forte, comme s'il faisait ressortir tous mes démons.

_« Ça dépend, me laisseras tu jouer avec ton fouet ? »_

Définitivement pas mon genre, mais aussi, définitivement délicieux. Cet homme fait ressortir le pire chez moi, ou le meilleur, au choix, et je n'arrive à ressentir aucune honte, en le faisant, ce qui, finalement, me fait plus peur encore, que l'idée de quitter Forks.

_« Je vais te menotter au lit, et c'est moi qui jouerai avec le fouet darling »_

Mais merde ! Pourquoi ne sais-je pas lui résister ? Pourquoi suis-je si faible de corps et d'esprit, quand il est question de ce stupide blondinet, avec son cul si délicieux à regarder, et ses muscles qui me font baver rien qu'à y penser ?

Je me gifle violemment mentalement, pour cette pensée. Comment, par Lucifer en personne, ai-je bien pu faire pour céder si facilement à mon côté obscure ? Et pourtant, encore une fois, la tentation est trop grande pour y résister.

_« Je te prends au mot chaton, laisse le major prendre le dessus. »_

Définitivement perdue, c'est une certitude.

Nous arrivons à la maison, et j'ai à peine le temps de déposer les cadeaux sous le sapin, que je vois mon père sortir de la cuisine, un tablier sur les hanches, ce qui, en soit, constitue la chose la plus étrange de la journée, et pourtant, je pensais sincèrement avoir fait le tour de la question.

—Quoi ? marmonne t'il. J'ai eu envie de te faire plaisir.

—En mettant un tablier ? demandé-je, incrédule. Tu es mon père, c'est un peu trop étrange pour moi, même à Forks papa.

—En préparant une dinde Bells ; soupire t'il.

—C'est tout de suite plus clair.

Je refuse de continuer cette conversation, incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que les petites fleurs orangées qui jurent franchement avec les fanfreluches présentes sur tout le bord de celui-ci, et vais trouver le cadeau de Jasper, sous l'arbre.

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, je vois qu'Elena a déjà rejoint Charlie dans la cuisine, se prêtant au jeu de la dinde, et je m'empresse de monter avec mon présent à l'étage, m'asseyant sur mon lit, pour pouvoir l'ouvrir.

Le mains fébriles, la peur de voir se reproduire la scène de mon anniversaire me paralysant presque, j'utilise ma dague pour l'ouvrir, et quand je vois que, sous le papier doré, il n'y a qu'une petite boite, pas plus grosse que celle d'une pellicule photo, je m'interroge.

Ouvrant celle-ci, je trouve un flacon contenant un liquide rouge sang, et en le plaçant à la lumière du jour descendant, je comprends que ce n'est pas qu'une couleur, c'est véritablement du sang, son sang, qu'il m'a offert.

Le cœur soulevé par une nausée violente, à la vue de celui-ci, je ne retiens mon envie de vomir que parce que je vois que, au fond de la boite, se trouve un bout de papier, et je m'empresse de l'ouvrir.

_« Tu en vaut la peine. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »_

Comment fait-il pour me toucher en plein cœur, à chaque fois qu'il me parle, où me fait un cadeau ? me soufflé-je à moi-même, sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues. Cependant, je les sèche bien vite, cachant la fiole sous l'oreiller, quand j'entends Elena débarquer dans la chambre.

—Que se passe t-il Bella ? s'inquiète t-elle, immédiatement.

Je ne parviens pas à parler, mes mots se coinçant dans ma gorge à chaque fois que je souhaite le faire ; alors je lui tends simplement le mot, espérant qu'il sera suffisant pour qu'elle comprenne. Néanmoins, à son œil interrogateur, ce n'est pas le cas.

—Il va falloir être plus explicite ma Belle.

—Jasper ; soufflé-je.

—Ça ne m'explique toujours pas, mais je suppose qu'il est le fameux chaton.

Je hoche la tête, coupable de me sentir aussi émue alors qu'il est avec sa femme, à des milliers de kilomètres, entrain de célébrer le mariage de sa sœur, mais je ne peux faire autrement que de me sentir touchée par ses mots. Tu en vaut la peine. En soit, c'est presque la bande originale de notre relation.

—Chérie ; soupire-t-elle, venant s'asseoir à mes côtés ; il s'est passé quoi avec ce Jasper ?

—Je te l'expliquerai un jour, je te le promets ; reprends-je, en soupirant, tentant de calmer mes sanglots ; mais, pour le moment, je préfère m'éloigner des souvenirs de Jasper et Alice. Ils font bien trop mal.

Elle fronce les sourcils, encore une fois, mais, cette fois, ses yeux s'allument de cette lueur protectrice que je lui connais si bien, et je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, en acceptant de déménager pour Salem. J'ai besoin de démarrer une nouvelle vie, et j'ai besoin de le faire avec mon amie.

* * *

alors alors alors? dites moi tout! ce petit couple, qu'en avez vous penser? je l'avoue, ce n'était pas du tout censé se passer comme ça, au début, mais les choses ont déraper quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, et je crois bien avoir choquer ma beta avec eux ahaha!

et maintenant, rubrique_ "avez vous une question?"_, parce que moi j'en ai pour vous lol

**\- qu'avez vous penser de ma Angela? - est elle très différente de ce que vous imaginiez? - avez vous des attentes concernant la suite de l'histoire? des scènes que vous aimeriez voir? des personnages que vous aimeriez voir revenir ou même venir? - la relation jasper/Peter/charlotte/rose/emmett vous plait elle? quelles sont vos pronostiques pour la suite de l'histoire? que croyez vous qu'il va se passer pour Edward et Alice, pour la suite, puisque nombre d'entre vous m'ont poser des questions sur eux?**

je vous dit à la semaine prochaine, et j'attend avec impatience, mon plaid et mon milk-shake sur les genoux, d'avoir de vos nouvelles,

**prochain chapitre :** _Jasper et son cynisme, retour d'Emmett et Rose, et un mariage!_

bisous à vous, et à vos claviers,

Mya!


	7. chapitre 7: ces liens qui nous unissent

**Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous pour cette nouvelle semaine, et ce nouveau chapitre !**

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publier hier, mais après un changement d'heure magnifiquement exécuté, je suis de retour !

J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passer, et que vous avez attendu ce chapitre avec impatience, je vos attend donc à la fin de celui-ci pour la fameuse rubrique _« avez-vous une question ? »_

**Delphine** : bonjour à toi Delphine, merci pour ton compliment ! eh, en ce qui concerne les retrouvailles entre jasper et Bella, tu n'est pas la seule à les attendre avec impatience ! vous êtes même beaucoup à me les demander, mais il va falloir patienter encore un tout petit peu ! en attendant, je te propose de faire une petite virée dans le monde fantastique de la vie de famille au ranch Withlock, qu'en penses-tu ? bon chapitre, et on se retrouve en bas ! bisou

**Larosesurleau** : bonjour à toi, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de te retrouver sur cette fic ! pour le retour, comme je l'ai dit à Delphine, il va encore falloir patienter, mais ils vont tous se retrouver rapidement, en revanche, tu auras un peu de Cullen dans ce chapitre, si ca peut te faire plaisir ahah. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et je te retrouve en bas, pour la rubrique question réponse, bisou !

**Ninidezil** : je te le dis, j'aime toujours autant tes review, elles sont toujours longues, et me montrent toujours un autre aspect de ma fiction qui pourrait l'améliorer, et ça j'adore !

en ce qui concerne les moments jasper Bella, tu vas en avoir quelques-uns, ou, tout du moins, l'autre coté du chapitre 6 si je peux le dire comme cela !

tu veux qu'Alice soit punie pour son attitude ? j'aimerais bien comprendre ce que tu as en tête

Edward est un petit con, mais il est un petit con depuis 100 ans, alors je suppose qu'a force on e peut plus lui en vouloir lol, c'est juste dans son caractère.

ah merci ! moi aussi j'aime ma rose et ma charlotte ! Elles sont toutes les deux montées sur le même modèle à vrai dire ahah

pour Peter et jasper, c'est encore plus profonds, parce qu'ils sont frère, compagnons d'armes, mais que jasper lui a permis de trouver l'amour et le bonheur avec char, et juste pour ça, je trouve que sa relation avec Peter est juste magnifique ! mais ne t'en fais pas, je te laisse profiter de leur présence autant que tu le souhaite ahah

tu m'as demander la suite ? la voici, la voilà, toute fraichement relue et corrigée par ma beta, et tu vas avoir du Cullen, du Withlock, et même du Denali ! est ce que je ne te gâte pas un peu trop ? hum… non, c'est pour moi, c'est cadeau lol

bonne lecture, bon chapitre, et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**dislaimer: twilight appartiens a SM**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: ces liens qui nous unissent**

**Pov Jasper**

Retrouver Emmett et Rose, il y a deux semaines, a surement été l'une des meilleures choses que j'ai connus, depuis très longtemps. Depuis que je me suis embarqué de mon propre chef dans ce clan de vampire végétariens, à vrai dire.

Mais ressentir toute la joie et l'amour, transpirer autour d'eux, en passant la porte d'entrée du ranch, adresser un large sourire aux deux autres membres de ma famille, et échanger des accolades joyeuses, voilà ce qui, pour le dieu de la guerre que je suis, pourrait être caractérisé de stupide.

Et pourtant, malgré tout ce bonheur, après deux semaines, j'en suis arriver au point de devoir m'exiler à longueur de journée de la maison, ne supportant plus les rafales de luxure et d'amour que chaque compagnon envoie à sa compagne, et inversement.

Voilà pourquoi, à dix-huit heures de devoir célébrer le mariage de ma sœur, je sens ma frustration m'échapper par vague, ma colère de me retrouver, encore une fois, spectateur du bonheur des autres, sans pouvoir l'expérimenter moi-même.

Me clouant au sol, faisant ressortit les profonds grognement, signe précurseurs d'une colère monstrueuse pour celui qui oserais s'en prendre à moi, dans un cas comme celui-là; je sens le major se réveiller plus fortement. Que Charlie me manque, avec sa paix intérieure, dans ces moments la…

Pourtant, là, tout de suite, maintenant, je ne dirais pas non à un petit combat comme à l'époque de Maria, et si Peter pouvait prendre Emmett comme partenaire, le combat me permettrait de me défouler d'autant plus.

Mais, malheureusement, ce n'est, ni l'un, ni l'autre, qui se met à ricaner, me provoquant d'autant plus; mais bien la fameuse future mariée, qui joue avec sa vie, en cet instant.

—En colère Jasper? fait-elle, moqueuse.

—Je dirais plutôt frustré, si tu veux tout savoir; lui répond Char, joignant sa parole à un sourire purement narquois.

Frustré, ça, c'est une certitude. En colère, je ne suis pas loin d'atteindre le palier supérieur, surtout quand je vois Peter rire à mes dépends, frappant le dos d'Emmett, et m'envoyant son amusement par vague, face à la situation.

Pourtant, quand mon regard s'anime d'une lueur vengeresse, plongé dans le sien, il perd toute sensation d'hilarité, et je le vois même déglutir bruyamment, alors que sa compagne et ma sœur continuent de rire de moi.

—Rose? susurré-je.

—Oui jazz?

Oh mon dieu que je pourrais la bénir d'avoir son air narquois, en cet instant, parce que je sais que, grâce à lui, je vais pouvoir passer ma frustration sur quelqu'un, et je sais que Char est parfaitement capable de me mettre légèrement en difficulté, ce qui, couplé avec les aptitudes de Rose, pourrait peut-être rendre le combat plus attrayant.

—Courrez, toutes les deux.

Ma voix froide, à couper au couteau, semble la ramener sur terre, et c'est à leur tour de déglutir bruyamment, avant que Char ne la prenne par la main, pour la tirer brusquement vers l'extérieur, sautant par la porte fenêtre ouverte.

Je ne leur laisse que trente secondes, avant de laisser les capacités du major prendre le dessus, pour pouvoir les pister dans la grande étendue sauvage, en arrière du ranch, slalomant entre les mustang, sur près de dix kilomètre, avant de porter la main sur l'épaule de ma sœur.

—Jasper; fait-elle, soudain mal à l'aise. Je te promet que la violence ne résout rien!

—Et moi, je te promet que la violence pourra vraiment résoudre le problème que j'ai, en ce moment.

Connaissant Rose comme je la connais, je sais que, en ce moment, même si je ne pouvais pas sentir ses émotions, je n'aurais aucun mal à sentir sa peur, rien qu'à son regard fuyant, et aux vaines tentatives qu'elle fait, pour trouver un sujet pour me détourner de ma vengeance.

—Pense à Bella! s'écrie t'elle, tout à coup.

Mon bras toujours armé pour aller lui déchirer le sien, je m'arrête, à quelques centimètres seulement de parvenir à mes fins, interrogatifs. Bella? J'y pense à chaque instant, parce que ce putain de lien d'âme sœur me force à revenir à Forks, pour pouvoir la retrouver, et que je préfère me fier au don de Peter, qu'à mon impulsivité.

—Bella? demandé-je, pour savoir le fond de sa pensée.

A ses côtés, je vois Char secouer doucement la tête, sachant déjà que la fureur du dieu de la guerre va s'abattre sur elle, et elle préfère prendre une position soumise immédiatement, plutôt que de livrer combat, ce que, en soit, je respecte profondément.

Char n'a jamais été la vampire la plus sauvage, ni même la plus combative, ou encore la plus prompte à partir en guerre, déjà nouveau-né; mais, en revanche, avec son don de figer ou accélérer le temps, elle a, à de nombreuses reprises, réussit à sauver la vie de Peter, ou même la mienne, quand je me laissais emporter par mes folies sanguines.

—Penses à ce que te dirais Bella, si elle te voyais t'en prendre à moi, alors que je vais me marier demain. Tu crois que ça lui plairait, de me voir décapitée?

C'est un coup de poker, mais moi-même, je me laisse les quelques secondes de réflexions qui me paraissent nécessaires, pour pouvoir analyser les choses sous cet angle.

Le deux fois ou, en sa présence, je me suis battu contre Edward, elle n'était que luxure et envie brûlante, même si la peur était, tout de même, sous-jacente. Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas m'en prendre à elle aujourd'hui?

La réponse est simple: par ce que c'est ma sœur, et que je m'en voudrais, si je faisais du mal à ma compagne, même sans le vouloir. Foutu lien d'âme sœur, qui me force à remettre en cause toute la frustration qui bouillonne en moi.

Consciente qu'elle n'aura que ce moment pour pouvoir filer à l'anglaise, Char prends la poudre d'escampette, laissant, purement et simplement, Rose se battre contre moi, si je venais à perdre le contrôle de moi-même.

—Très bien Rose; soupiré-je, relâchant ma position, et l'entraînant sur le sol. Pour toi, et pour Bella, je ne vais pas te mettre en pièce. Mais n'abuse pas trop de ma gentillesse, surtout maintenant que je sais que les Cullen arrivent bientôt.

Voilà la raison principale de ma fureur, la venue du clan de vampire végétariens, et, avec eux, mon ex-femme, le rouquin mélancolique, et le clan Denali, qui, visiblement, ne savait pas quoi faire de ses vacances de fin d'année.

Il m'a fallu un certain temps, pour comprendre la raison derrière le message de Carlisle, me confirmant leur arrivée, demain, à midi; et c'est quand je me suis souvenu avoir promis à Rose de la marier le jour de noël, que j'ai compris mon erreur.

La chose que je haï le plus, avec l'idée de vivre dans une «famille» comme la leur, c'est bien le fait que rien, et je ne dis bien rien, ne puisse jamais rester un secret. Que ce soit à cause du télépathe, ou d'Alice, ou même, simplement, parce que l'ouïe vampirique nous en empêche, rien ne peut rester secret.

Visiblement, le seul, de nous cinq, qui semble un minimum heureux de les voir débarquer demain, c'est Emmett. De nous tous, il est le seul à les considérer comme sa famille, même si, depuis que je leur ai parler de ma conversation avec Charlie, l'idée même de les revoir le hérisse.

La colère prodigieuse qu'il a ressentie, ce jour-là, m'a rappelé mes plus noirs jours, et, pendant un instant, je me suis même demander ce que vaudrait Emmett, si, un jour, nous devions nous battre pour la vie de Bella.

J'ai toujours su que mon frère serait le pire, quand il recevrais cette nouvelle; en revanche, je ne m'attendais pas à l'avalanche de haine et de fureur qui est sortie de vagues entières de Rose, ce jour-là, ni même au nombre d'ours qu'elle a purement et simplement déchiqueter, au plus grand plaisir d'Emmett, quand il est redescendu de sa falaise de négativité.

—Si je le pouvais, je les renverrais chez eux à coups de pieds dans le cul, ou même chez les Volturis, pour leur faire passer le gout d'abandonner la famille; gronde-t-elle.

—J'aime tes idées sœurette, mais je te rappel que c'est pour ton mari que nous allons tous devoir supporter leur présence; souris-je, mauvais.

—Tant que je peux passer mes nerfs sur ce petit con prétentieux d'Edward, je suppose que je pourrais vivre avec cela.

—Je me Chargerais d'Edward, si tu n'y vois pas d'objections.

Mon ton doit avoir été effrayant pour elle, ou bien mon air mauvais à du la mettre sur la piste de ce que je voulais faire, parce que, en cet instant, si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait transpirer d'angoisse.

—Évite de le brûler, j'aimerais assez que ce soit mon cadeau de mariage; fait-elle, feignant l'amusement.

—Crois-moi, cher sœur, il y a bien pire que le fait de se faire brûler des parties de son corps.

Inconsciemment, je laisse ma main frotter mon épaule, dans un cuisant rappel d'un moment d'héroïsme pour moi, qui s'est transformer en pure torture, durant des jours.

Le silence nous enveloppe, ensuite, et chacun de nous deux se laisse tomber, dos contre la terre brûlée, pour se reposer au soleil; chose que nous n'avons jamais pu faire, quand nous vivions avec les Cullen, et leur maladie de vouloir toujours se mêler aux humains.

Nous sommes des prédateurs, nous chassons les humains, nous nous amusons avec eux et, avant que je ne connaisse personnellement Charlie, puis Bella, jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'un jour, je revienne sur ce principe que je me suis borner à garder. Et pourtant…

C'est en les rencontrant, puis en vivant des moments avec eux, pour, finalement, partager leur maison, que j'ai compris une chose essentielle: qu'ils soient inférieurs à nous, dans la chaîne alimentaire, ne fait pas d'eux des proies faciles, bien au contraire.

Pour mon cas, l'exemple le plus flagrant est la manière si peu subtile, mais ô combien efficace, avec laquelle mon humaine de compagne a bien pu m'échapper, il y a plus de six mois, à Phoenix, chose que, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais dû affronter.

Sans que je ne sois un traqueur, je peux me targuer d'avoir un très bon odorat, et de ne surtout jamais avoir perdu une seule proie, avant qu'il ne finisse dans un bûcher, ou simplement décapité, pour les plus chanceux.

Mais elle, avec ses airs de petite fille perdue, elle a réussi à calmer la frayeur du major, à se jouer d'un vampire centenaire, et à supporter la morsure d'un vampire plus vieux que moi encore. Et bon dieu, j'ai quand même cent soixante-six ans!

—Pourquoi est tu si en colère Jasper? souffle Rose, me ramenant sur terre.

Ce retour brutal à la réalité m'empêche de me perdre franchement dans mes souvenirs de la première fois ou la surveillance accrue des Cullen s'est éloignée, et où j'ai pu avoir un contact avec elle.

J'aurais dû comprendre, ce jour-là, à quel point elle était importante, à quel point sa vie, sa sécurité et sa simple présence, étaient importants pour moi. Mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé à lui dire, pour tenter de calmer ses peurs et ses angoisses, c'est qu'elle en valait la peine. Et putain que c'est vrai!

J'ai beau accuser les ans, j'ai beau avoir eu un nombre incalculable de femme dans mon lit, m'être battu sur de nombreux champs de bataille pour Maria; jamais, de mes quatre-vingt ans au service de cette tortionnaire, je n'ai rencontrer une humaine ou une vampire comme elle.

Ou elle aurait dû s'écrouler sous la douleur, et surement mourir, quand James l'a mordu; elle s'est accrochée à la vie. Ou elle a dû vivre pendant des mois avec une revendication d'un vampire venimeux; elle a continué à se battre pour elle-même, alors que nombre d'autres se seraient plier à tous les caprices de leur «_maître»._

Mais ce qui me fascine le plus, chez elle, c'est cette capacité à aimer sans limite, et la force qu'elle a, même si elle ne le vois pas. Combien d'humain normalement constituées, se laisserais vivre dans une maison remplie de vampires à deux doigts de craquer, et continuer à les aimer sans discontinuer?

Aucuns, c'est une certitude. Et pourtant, elle, elle l'a fait, et pour cela, elle a forcé mon respect, ainsi que celui du major.

—Tu sais; me coupe Rose en soufflant doucement; un jour, ta compagne, tu la trouveras.

Je me tends imperceptiblement, en l'entendant. Depuis que Peter a fini de me convaincre qu'elle l'était, je n'ai plus jamais aborder son sujet avec Rose, ou, tout du moins, ce sujet-là, en particulier, parce que je sais qu'elle ne le supporteras pas. Mais, pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir son approbation.

—Et que se passera-t-il, si ma compagne est une humaine?

Devoir garder le silence avec Rose, alors que je lui ai tout confier, depuis que je la connais, me met mal à l'aise, mais je sais que; contrairement à Peter, Char et moi; elle et Emmett, eux, ne peuvent pas protéger leur esprit contre le don pervers d'Edward.

—Tu crois vraiment que ta compagne ne serait pas une vampire? fronce t'elle les sourcils, tentant de détourner mon attention. Tu es le putain de dieu de la guerre mon frère! Ta compagne doit, au moins, être Annan, pour pouvoir te correspondre.

Un sourire lubrique étire mes lèvres, en l'entendant. L'avantage d'avoir passé des années à aller à l'université? Savoir que la fameuse Annan est le déesse de la sexualité et de la guerre, dans la mythologie celtique. Et putain qu'elle a raison…

Parce que, du haut de son mètre soixante, ses yeux de noisette brûlants, ses joues rouge brillant, ses seins qui me font baver, moi le vampire centenaire, et ses jambes et son petit cul qui me fait bander, elle remplit parfaitement le critère «déesse de la sexualité», et plus encore quand je l'aurais instruite.

Pour sa partie guerrière, il n'y a juste qu'à regarder le fait que, encore humaine, elle ait réussit à développer et déployer un bouclier physique, et mettre un clan de vampire au tapis, alors qu'ils avaient totalement craquer. Oui, définitivement, ma compagne est digne d'Annan.

—Tout ce que je te demande; reprend-elle doucement; c'est de me laisser lui parler, avant de la transformer.

—Pourquoi? grondé-je. Pour que tu lui dise qu'elle fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie?

—Bien sûr Jasper!

Elle se redresse vivement, me dardant de ses yeux glaciaux, un air torturé vrillant ses traits, tandis qu'elle vibre d'une colère encore contenue. Néanmoins, et même si je le regrette, je vais bien devoir la faire redescendre de son petit nuage de contrôle, parce que je commence à m'impatienter d'avoir ma compagne à mes côtés, malgré le fait que Peter me pousse à la patience.

—Rose; murmuré-je, menaçant; ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu n'as pas pu choisir, que tu dois enlever le choix à celle qui sera ma compagne.

—Mais arrêtes enfin Jasper! s'écrie-t-elle. Qui voudrait avoir une vie de damné, ou tu ne peux même pas avoir la possibilité d'avoir un enfant, de faire autrement que de devoir veiller sur ta famille de loin, et de les pleurer, sans jamais avoir de larmes qui coulent, de les voir mourir? Qui?

Le sujet a toujours été douloureux pour elle, et je sais que je suis le pire des enfoirés de lui parler de ça aujourd'hui, mais jouer à dieu ne devrait incomber à personne, et encore moins à une personne qui rumine sa colère depuis des décennies.

—Personne de normal, je suppose; soupiré-je. Mais imagine que ce soit elle qui vienne me demander de la transformer, parce qu'elle y aura réfléchit sérieusement, parce qu'elle est certaine de le vouloir, et de ne jamais vouloir d'enfant, ou de tous ces trucs d'humain, que feras tu?

Seul son dégoût pour mes mots me répond, et, en soit, je sais que je viens d'avoir ma réponse à ma question. Exténué de devoir en permanence me battre contre moi-même, et surtout, de devoir faire avec ce que pensent et veulent les autres; je pousse un soupire, résigné à ne jamais avoir le soutiens de ma sœur; reprenant le chemin de la maison.

Cependant, à quelques centaines de mètres de quitter la terre des mustang, elle me rattrape par la main, me tirant en arrière, baignant dans un océan d'incertitude, matinée, toujours, d'une pointe de dégoût, mais son amour pour moi recouvre le tout.

—Tu l'as déjà trouvé, n'est-ce pas? souffle-t-elle.

Ce n'est pas une question, et, en un sens, elle n'attend pas de réponse; alors je fais la seule chose que je puisse faire, en comprenant qu'elle se sacrifie, en un sens, pour moi, parce que je sais que les mots qu'elle va prononcer vont lui coûter cher; et je hoche la tête.

—Oui, je l'ai trouvé.

Elle ne me demande pas qui elle est, elle ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait pour la rencontrer, et, en un sens, j'espère même qu'elle le sache déjà, dans le fond, parce que, ainsi, les choses se passeront surement mieux. A moins qu'elle ne reprenne son rôle de salope des glaces, ce qui n'est pas à écarter.

—Et je suppose que tu veux ma bénédiction?

—J'aimerais l'avoir; murmuré-je en retour, incertain de la manière de faire, car n'exprimant que rarement mes émotions. Tu es ma sœur Rose, je t'ai même donné mon nom, parce que je tiens à toi et que je t'aime. Mais, moi aussi, j'ai besoin de ressentir ce que tu ressent, de vivre ce que tu vis, tu comprends?

Moi-même, je me sens comme emporté par mon propre discours, et face à moi, je la vois avoir ce petit sourire en coin qui met le télépathe hors de lui, parce que je sais qu'elle se moque de moi, en cet instant, mais j'ai besoin de le lui dire.

—Moi aussi, je veux sentir les deux pôles se réaligner, moi aussi, je veux pouvoir sentir qu'on m'aime pour moi, qu'on m'aime entièrement. Je veux pouvoir ressentir cette paix intérieur, cette empreinte sur le monde qu'Emmett te fait ressentir. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire? terminé-je, essoufflé, même si je n'ai plus besoin de respirer.

—J'ai saisi le principe mon frère; ricane-t-elle.

Mais je sais que sous cette carapace de colère et de suffisance, elle est simplement émue que, moi aussi, j'en sois arriver à ce point de ma vie, comme si, moi aussi, j'avais fini par quitter le monde des adolescents boutonneux, pour entrer dans celui des adultes libidineux, et en mal d'amour.

—Fais-moi une faveur; soupire t'elle, après quelques minutes de silence. Quand tu ressentiras le désir de la transformer, présente là moi, et je jugerais si, d'après moi, elle a vraiment réfléchis à la question, ou si elle n'est intéressée que par la «beauté éternelle».

Si je ne connaissais pas Bella comme je la connais, et comme chaque personne, chez les Cullen, la connait, j'aurais pu avoir peur de sa demande. Mais, la chose sur cette terre, dont je suis le plus sure, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais été le genre de femme à rechercher l'attention, et encore moins la beauté éternelle.

—Accordé; souris-je.

—Alors tu as ma bénédiction.

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, et elle nous reconduit à l'intérieur de la propriété, babillant sur son mariage, alors que, de mon côté, je ne l'écoute plus depuis déjà de longues minutes.

Vivre avec Rose et Emmett aura, au moins, eu ce point positif que, pour la première fois, le jour d'un de leur mariage, j'ai pu dormir jusqu'à onze heures, n'ayant pas besoin de devoir réarranger une composition florale, ou me faire hurler dessus parce que la nappe n'est pas blanc cassé.

Qui, à un Mariage de vampire, doit se casser la tête pour savoir si une nappe est de couleur blanc d'œuf, et non blanc cassé? A moins, bien sûr, que le dîner se trouve être une succulente vierge, et, là encore, le choix de la couleur serait assez problématique?

Mais, pour une fois, j'ai pu me reposer, engrangeant les douze heures consécutives de sommeil parfait pour retrouver un tant soit peu de calme, avant l'arrivée envahissante de cette famille qui me les brise avant même d'avoir passé le seuil de la porte.

Je ne devais surement pas leur en vouloir, mais, avec les mois, et après avoir supporté des années à n'être que l'ombre d'Alice, le vampire torturé, ou même le vampire sur qui on doit constamment garder un œil, j'en suis venu à tous les détester, dans leur ensemble.

Que ce soit Alice, pour les mensonges et la trahison que je ne pourrais jamais pardonner; Edward, et le fait qu'il ait marquer ma compagne comme son animal; Carlisle et sa volonté farouche de fermer les yeux sur tout, du moment que son cher petit premier lui dit quoi que ce soit; ou bien Esmé et sa faculté à voir ses deux petits génies comme la réincarnation de Gandhi; je ne supporte plus rien, en ce qui les concerne.

—Major, tu projette; gronde la voix de Peter, en défonçant la porte de ma chambre.

Au moins, cette fois ci, je suis sûre de ne pas avoir à m'excuser auprès de Char pour cette porte; soupiré-je, pour moi-même.

—Que veux-tu Peter? soupiré-je, las, alors que je viens juste de me lever.

Tentant de retrouver une certaine emprise sur mon don, je parviens à le remettre sous cage, et rapidement, il quitte sa position défensive, pour s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte, tandis que je me lève du lit.

—Je suis venu t'apporter un petit cadeau; sourie t'il.

Intrigué, je regarde ses mains, dans lesquelles reposent deux boites de lentilles de contact. Quelle idée farfelu est-il encore aller me pécher? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si des humains allaient se joindre à la fête.

—Je me suis dit que tu n'aimerais surement pas que ta famille voit que tes yeux commencent à prendre du vert; sourie-t-il, en réponse à mes pensées.

Evidemment, j'aurais dû me douter qu'un jour, je devrais avoir recours à un de ces subterfuges, mais je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin maintenant.

—Et pourquoi deux boites? fais-je, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

—Withlock ou Cullen, mon frère, c'est à toi de choisir.

Il ne dit rien de plus, préférant quitter la pièce, pendant mon dilemme. Végétarien, ou classique, tel est la question, surtout lorsque nous seront entourés par des vampires ayant le même mode de vie que celui de mon ex-femme.

Prenant le temps de la douche pour continuer mon débat intérieur, c'est quand je me retrouve, finalement, devant mon miroir, habillé de mon costume blanc, les cheveux noués en catogan, et ma cravate nouée autour de mon cou, mon chapeau tombant entre mes omoplates, que je prends ma décision.

Peu m'importe le qu'en dira-t-on, après tout, j'ai passé des années à supporter de n'être que l'ombre de moi-même, pour satisfaire les caprices d'Alice; alors, révérencieusement, je prends la boite de gauche, posée sur mon bureau, et je chausse les lentilles de contact, prenant le temps de m'habituer à la sensation.

Pourtant, quand je me retourne, et que je vois mon reflet dans le miroir, j'ai quand même un instant de recul. Des années ont passés, depuis que j'ai pu voir ce regard rouge profond me fixer, et certains souvenirs remontent à la surface.

Que ce soient les guerres, les tortures, les morsures, les punitions que j'ai infligées, ou que Maria m'a infligée; ces yeux me rappellent aussi que, sans ma transformation, je serais mort, à cause de l'issue de cette guerre.

Dans la chambre à côté de la mienne, j'entends Char et Rose discuter, m'attardant uniquement sur la joie qu'elles ressentent, et sur la paix et le calme que ressent encore ma sœur, avant que la famille n'arrive.

—Au lieu de nous espionner, joli cœur; rie la compagne de Peter; viens donc voir Rose, elle veut te parler.

Je pousse un soupire, énervé qu'elle puisse se sentir en position de pouvoir m'appeler ainsi. Mais, en temps que son créateur, et parce qu'elle est une des trois seules femmes que j'aime vraiment, sur cette terre, je lui passe toujours cette excentricité.

Rejoignant, en quelques secondes, leur porte, je me fait gentleman, toquant trois coups contre elle, et attendant que quelqu'un daigne bien vouloir m'ouvrir, et me laisser voir ce que renferme cette chambre.

Accompagnée d'un léger sourire, je vois enfin Charlotte dans une tenue féminine, et j'ai enfin la preuve que, pour une fois, les robes peuvent changer une femme en quelque chose de beaucoup plus beau qu'une sauvageonne.

Serrée dans son bustier bleu, la jupe fendue jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse droite, les cheveux remontés en un chignon doux, et piquetés d'une Rose bleu et blanche; elle attire un sourire tendre sur mon visage, parce que, pour la première fois, je ressent cette joie toute paternelle que ressent parfois Charlie, en voyant Bella.

—Tu devrais sourire plus souvent joli cœur; sourie-t-elle. Ça change même ton aura.

—Pour qu'elles me sautent toutes dessus? grimacé-je. Je préfère encore passer pour le vampire torturé et mystérieux.

—Torturé et libidineux me parait plus juste; me répond Rose.

Un sourire amusé s'étend sur mes lèvres. Certes, ils passent leur temps à me frustrer, tous les quatre, à avoir une vie sexuelle avec leur compagnon; mais je me suis permis le luxe de leur faire comprendre, à ma façon, de ne pas pousser ma frustration trop loin.

—Ce n'étaient que de légères vagues de luxure Rose; répliqué-je.

—Tu nous a fait baiser toute la nuit jazz! s'écrie Rose.

J'éclate franchement de rire, cette fois ci. J'ai fini par m'habituer à devoir envoyer mes émotions à grande ampleur, avec Bella, et savoir que, même humaine, elle les supporte mieux que des vampires presque centenaires, cela me fait un bien fou.

M'embrassant rapidement sur la joue, Charlotte nous laisse la pièce pour nous seul, et cette fois, je peux voir dans toute sa splendeur, ma sœur, et encore une fois, ma joie paternelle se manifeste, même si je ne suis pas son créateur.

Des bottes de cow boy, une robe en dentelle courte, d'une simplicité sans bornes, sans aucun maquillage, les cheveux retenus en un chignon sur son épaule; je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi belle, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui envoyer une vague de fierté, à laquelle elle sourit doucement.

—Je suppose que ça veut dire que je te plais? lève-t-elle un sourie ironique.

—Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois plaire, mais, en effet, je te trouve radieuse Rose. Tu devrais rester simple plus souvent, crois-moi.

—J'y penserais, quand j'aurais fait sauter mon compte en banque.

Je viens la rejoindre, passant mes bras autour d'elle, et soupirant de paix, à ressentir sa joie et son bonheur, en cet instant, même si une légère mélancolie l'assaille.

—Pourquoi de la tristesse Rose? soufflé-je.

—Ne le prend pas mal jazz; murmure t'elle, gênée; mais j'aurais voulu que ce soit Charlie, qui me conduise à l'autel, même si je suis heureuse que ce soit toi!

—Je le sais Rose, je le sais.

—Et j'aurais voulu que ce soit Bella, ma demoiselle d'honneur.

Cette dernière phrase, elle la peine soufflée, mais elle me percute comme un coup de poing. Je savais que la distance, et le peu de relation et de conversation qu'elle entretiens avec Charlie et Bella lui pèse, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils lui manquaient à ce point.

D'une certaine manière, le lien qui s'est créer, le jour où elles se sont embrassées, n'a fait que grandir, au fil des semaines, et je sais qu'elle a énormément souffert des manigances d'Edward et d'Alice pour les éloigner.

Mais, aujourd'hui, elle pense à Bella comme à une sœur, et le fait qu'elle se marie devant un parterre de vampire qu'elle en est venue à détester, ne fait qu'accroître son sentiment de malaise et de mélancolie.

—Je voudrais juste les ravoir dans ma vie jazz; soupire-t-elle.

Je ne peux pas lui répondre, parce que, pour moi aussi, la distance avec les deux Swan commence à me peser; même si l'une des deux personne me manque plus que l'autre, et que je ferais tout pour qu'elle m'accepte plus rapidement; alors je la serre encore plus fort, soupirant de désespoir, quand j'entends plusieurs bruits de moteur dans l'allée.

—Je vais aller régler ça Rose; soufflé-je.

—Merci.

C'est en soupirant, encore une fois, que je retrouve Peter, campé sur ses deux pieds, attendant que j'arrive, pour leur ouvrir la porte, depuis la baie vitrée du jardin ou la cérémonie aura lieu; et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir pousser le vice un peu plus loin en allant le rejoindre.

—J'ai prévenu Emmett de ne rien dire; m'apprend-il immédiatement.

—Tant mieux.

Je m'en veux, de ne pas avoir penser moi-même, à aller prévenir Emmett de ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il ait pu entendre depuis qu'il est arrivé au ranch, et encore moins de ma frustration, sinon je connais une vampire brune qui va se faire un plaisir de vouloir retenter de revenir dans mon lit.

—Tu veux opérer quelle tactique? chuchote-t-il, maintenant que nous les entendons dans l'allée.

Un sourire vicieux s'étale sur mes lèvres, quand je commence à penser au délice qu'a été le fait de goûter le sang de Bella, pour la revendiquer, de même que le plaisir que j'air ressentit, en subissant la montée de sa luxure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les envoie dans le décor, quand son orgasme a explosé.

—Bella; soufflé-je pour lui, alors qu'un fort grondement nous parvient depuis la porte d'entrée.

—Technique payante, visiblement; rie t'il.

—Tu m'en diras tant… souris-je, mauvais. Et comment va Charlotte?

A son expression extatique, je sais que la robe de Char n'a pas dû faire long feux, s'il l'a croisée dans une des pièces du ranch, et, pour la première fois, je suis extrêmement heureux qu'il se soit laisser aller à une partie de jambes en l'air avec elle; mais surtout, qu'il va y penser toute la journée.

Lui emboîtant le pas, alors qu'il continue de me décrire avec quelle facilitée elle a remplacé la porte du cellier, après leur ébats de la nuit dernière; ce dont je me fiche éperdument, mais qui ajoute à ses pensées licencieuse; nous arrivons enfin devant l'entrée, et je ferme durement les yeux, avant de leur ouvrir.

—Clan Cullen; les invité-je officiellement à entrer. Bienvenue.

—Jasper!

Ce cri horrifié proviens d'Esmé, et je me sens frissonner et grimacer, sous la vague puissante de dégoût et de colère, que me lancent la femelle face à moi. Pourtant, c'est le pic de joie provenant d'Alice et d'Edward, qui finit par me faire froncer les sourcils. De quoi sont-ils si heureux encore, les deux petits génies en herbe? Heureux de me revoir? J'en doute sincèrement.

—C'est moi-même; me reprend-je, laissant un sourire narquois étirer mes lèvres; merci de me le rappeler.

—Oh mon dieu; soupire t'elle; j'espère que Rosalie et Emmett n'ont pas basculer comme toi.

—Saches, Esmé, que le fait de reprendre un régime classique n'est pas contagieux, et que, au contraire, cela permet de se retrouver.

—Et comment feront nous, lorsqu'ils reviendront chez nous, s'ils ont des yeux rouge? Le traité avec les Quileutes sera définitivement brisé, et nous ne pourrons plus jamais vivre à Forks!

Je compte uniquement cinq secondes, avant que la furie blonde qui me sert, officiellement, de sœur, ne débarque, affichant un regard hautain, et les toisant de toute sa hauteur, tandis qu'ils semblent tous être soulagés de voir la belle couleur or au fond de ses yeux.

—Je ne compte pas revenir dans votre famille, et après aujourd'hui, je n'accepterais de vous voir que lorsqu'Emmett voudra bien venir, chose qui, avec notre inscription à l'université, devrait être compliqué.

—Vous ne reviendrez pas? demande Carlisle, ressentant une grosse vague de regret.

—Non.

Sa voix claque dans l'air durant de longues secondes, et tout le monde semble se toiser, attendant de savoir lequel va perdre patience le premier; et, moi, de mon côté, j'intensifie mes pensées pour Edward, lui envoyant des souvenirs de mes nuits à la tenir contre moi en «imitant» le sommeil.

—Toi tu restes à ta place, ou tu dégages; s'écrie-t-elle dans la direction d'Edward, quad il commence à gronder fortement.

—Alors dis-lui d'arrêter de penser à Bella!

—Je n'ai rien à lui dire, et toi, tu n'es qu'un connard; coupe t'elle, froidement. Et maintenant que les choses ont été mise à plat, veuillez-vous diriger vers le jardin, ou la cérémonie se tiendra, sinon, je ne vois aucune raison pour que vous continuiez à bloquer l'entrée.

Je vais vraiment devoir trouver un moyen de la béatifier sans pour autant la tuer, parce que, à ce rythme-là, c'est un autel à sa langue de vipère, que je vais devoir créer, et je suis trop bien habiller pour le faire aujourd'hui.

Néanmoins, comprenant que, cette fois ci, ils n'auront pas gain de cause avec elle, ils suivent Peter jusque dans la cour, me laissant faire entrer Irina, Kate, Tanya, Eléazar et Carmen chez nous; n'ayant, visiblement, rien trouver de mieux à faire, en cette veille de noël.

—Le costume tu vas très bien Jasper; soupire, séductrice, Tanya.

—Je le sais bien, c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai réservé pour Rose, elle seul sait apprécier les bonnes choses, visiblement.

Elle ne semble pas apprécier ma légère pique, et franchement, je n'en ai rien à faire. Cependant, quand je monte les marches pour pouvoir rejoindre Rose, elle me rattrape par le bras, pressant légèrement celui-ci pour que je me retourne.

Au prix d'un immense effort, et parce que je sais que Peter en a marre de réparer mes excès de colère; je me retiens de l'envoyer voler dans le décor, me dégageant, seulement, un peu plus brusquement que prévus, parce qu'elle recule sous la poussée, ne se dépâtissant, tout de même, pas de son sourire.

—J'en ai mater des plus coriaces que toi, beau blond; rie-t-elle. Tu as beau te nourrir d'humains, tu restes un homme, et je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts, pour que tu me tombe tout cru dans les draps.

Je dois quand même lui rendre cela, elle est courageuse. Stupide, certes, mais courageuse. C'est pourquoi, souriant narquoisement, je m'approche d'elle, mettant ma main sur sa nuque et plaçant ma bouche vers son oreille, avant de lui souffler ma réponse froidement, même si joueur, sur ce coup.

—A l'instant précis, je pourrais te rompre le coup, ou te décapiter, Tanya. Mais, même sans ça, je peux te faire mourir de peur uniquement en le voulant, et crois moi, en ce moment, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu disparaisse de la surface de la terre.

Sa peur monte en flèche, tandis que son désir suit le même chemin. Visiblement, cette vampire est aussi cinglée que Maria, et si je ne savais pas que c'est impossible, je pourrais croire qu'elle en a pris l'esprit.

—J'aime qu'on croit me dominer; susurre-t-elle.

—Crois-moi, je ne ferais pas semblant de te dominer, si je te jetais au bûcher. Je prendrais plaisir à t'entendre hurler de douleur et à te voir te tordre dans tous les sens, après que je t'ai arraché un à un tous tes membres, pour les ressouder.

Cette fois ci, elle se dégage vivement de moi, m'envoyant un regard de lourds reproches, avant de se détourner, sa peur suintant de tous les ports, tandis que Rose me rejoint sur ma marche, plaçant son bras sous le mien.

—Tu as pu évacuer un peu de ta frustration mon frère? rie-t-elle.

—Je ne rêve que d'une bataille sanglante ma sœur; souris-je en retour.

—Ce ne serait pas un mariage vampirique, s'il n'y avait pas une ou deux décapitations, je suppose.

J'aime sa façon de voir les choses, et je compte bien y penser sérieusement, quand je serais en présence d'Edward mais, pour le moment, je préfère me contenter de continuer à lui reverser mes souvenirs, conduisant doucement Rose à Emmett.

—C'est moi, ou il a l'air stresser? s'amuse-t-elle.

—Il va épouser une Withlock, il a toutes les raisons d'être stresser; rie-je, envoyant un sourire sardonique audit marié.

—Il le fait depuis cinquante ans, il devrait être habitué, à force; lève t'elle les yeux au ciel.

—Il épousait une Hale avant; la corrigeai-je; aujourd'hui, c'est une Withlock, et je crois qu'il vient de comprendre à qui il devrait se confronter, si quoi que ce soit de mauvais t'arrivait.

Et en effet, devant l'autel, la main de Peter, son témoin, fermement encré sur son épaule, Emmett déglutit bruyamment, fuyant mon regard pour se concentrer sur Rose, et je sais que j'ai réussi la partie intimidation de mon petit discours. Ne reste plus qu'à parler des bienfaits du mariage, et j'aurais remplis mon quota d'obligations pour la journée.

Déposant la main de ma sœur dans la sienne, je lui envoie un dernier regard sérieux, avant de venir me placer devant l'assemblée, refusant de ressentir la même gène qu'à chaque fois que je dois m'exprimer devant un groupe, préférant me concentrer sur le couple devant moi.

—Amis, famille, alliées; commencé-je, après avoir soupirer; merci de vous être réunis aussi nombreux, aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir célébrer la dernière forme d'esclavage encore en vigueur dans nos sociétés.

—Tiens t'en au classique Jasper; sourie Rose.

—Merci d'être venus célébrer le mariage de ma sœur, Rosalie Withlock-Hale, et de ce stupide fou qu'est Emmett McCarthy? demandé-je, souriant doucement.

—Nous n'aurons pas mieux, je suppose? soupire-t-elle.

—Non.

—Dans ce cas, je suppose que ça fera l'affaire.

Le regard amusé qu'ils m'envoient, tous les deux, de même que Peter et Charlotte, me convainc que, de toute façon, pour eux aussi, il s'agit de la seule manière pour ne pas se concentrer sur les Cullen, assis en face d'eux.

—Vous avez la chance d'avoir trouvé la personne qui vous correspond en tout point, celui qui, métaphoriquement bien sûr, fait battre votre cœur, celui qui vous pousse à être le meilleur, et celui qui vous offre la meilleure partie de lui-même.

—Je suppose qu'on ne parle pas de mes attributs masculins, en ce moment? murmure Emmett, m'arrachant un nouveau sourire narquois.

—Non, en effet Emmett, je parlais de vos émotions, mais, en ce qui concerne le sexe, j'allais y venir.

—Parfait, c'est la partie que je préfère.

Je n'ai jamais pu participer à un seul de leur mariage ou Emmett et Rose ont pu être autant eux même qu'en cet instant, et, stupidement, je me sens heureux d'en être le témoin privilégier, parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression de les unir, les vrais eux.

—Je vais donc passer sur la partie ou vous devais apporter aide et assistance à l'autre, pour vous rappeler que le sexe est primordial, pour que vous puissiez continuer de vous épanouir, et croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose.

Je grimace fortement, à ce moment-là. Vivre avec eux, que ce soit avec les Cullen, ou ici, m'aura au moins permis de comprendre une chose: pour eux, le sexe est le béton de leur couple.

Quand ils sont tristes, ils couchent ensemble. Quand ils sont fâchés, il couchent ensemble. Quand ils sont joyeux, ils couchent ensemble. Si je ne les savais pas apte à la parole, je les prendraient pour des animaux.

—Rose, je suppose que tu as des vœux?

—Oui; répond-elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu connais tout de moi, que ce soit mon passé, mon présent, et ce que j'espère pour mon futur. Tu es la perfection à mes yeux, parce que tu es l'homme le plus imparfait qui puisse exister, et que tu me fais vibrer à chacune de tes paroles, et à chacune de tes caresses. L'éternité n'a pas de prix, mais, à tes côtés, je sais que tu ferras tout pour en faire un paradis. Je t'aime Emmett McCarthy, maintenant, toujours, et pour l'éternité.

Elle passe discrètement sa main dans son dos, faisant signe à Charlotte de lui donner l'alliance, avant de la faire passer à Emmett, celant, encore une fois, leur union; avant de lui sourire doucement, et de se replacer devant lui.

—Emmett, des objections? souris-je.

—Aucunes, mais je voudrais quand même que tu saches, Rose, que si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé dans ce bois, il y a des années, et que tu ne m'avais pas sauvé, ce jour-là, tu n'aurais jamais pu faire de moi cet homme stupide, enfantin, mais désespérément fou amoureux de toi. Tu as raison Rosie, l'éternité n'a pas de prix, mais ton amour pour moi n'a pas de limites, et crois moi, je compte passer le reste de celle-ci à te prouver que tu avais raison de me transformer. Maintenant, toujours, et pour l'éternité, je t'aime Rosalie Withlock-Hale, même si tu es folle, et que ton frère me fou la trouille.

Je serais au moins parvenu à faire ça, aujourd'hui, sans me ridiculiser, je suppose. Mais, quand c'est à son tour, de passer sa main dans son dos pour recevoir l'alliance de Rose, je sens une montée d'adrénaline, de la part de Peter, et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Que m'a-t-il encore fait?

—Je l'ai oublié… souffle t'il.

—Tu as quoi? siffle Rose.

—J'ai oublié d'aller chez le bijoutier récupérer ta bague blondie, n'en fait pas toute une histoire.

—Mais c'est mon mariage, et c'est la bague qu'Emmett m'offre tous les ans, quand nous nous marions! s'écrie-t-elle. Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant?

Je connais assez Rose pour savoir qu'elle est sur le point de littéralement aller arracher la tête de Peter. Soupirant, je détache le bouton sous ma cravate, passant ma main sous ma chemise, et je tire sur la chaîne, autour de mon cou.

—Prends là; soufflé-je, en direction d'Emmett.

Il regarde, interloqué, la bague que je lui tends, avant qu'il ne comprenne la signification de celle-ci, et la raison pour laquelle, depuis que je l'ai retrouvé, dans l'ancienne chambre de mes parents, au ranch, je la garde constamment sur moi.

—Nan Jasper, je ne peux pas; secoue-t-il la tête.

—Tu peux, et tu vas le faire; grondé-je. C'est ma sœur que tu épouses, tu peux bien lui offrir la bague de ma mère.

—Jazz…

Ce murmure, de la part de Rose, me foudroie, en même temps que la reconnaissance qui s'échappe, par vague, d'elle. Lui souriant doucement, je pousse son mari à la lui passer au doigt, avant qu'ils ne se regardent intensément, fondant immédiatement sur les lèvres de l'autre.

—Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée; finis-je, ironique.

Les deux heures qui suivent, je ne fais que me cacher, purement et simplement, aux côtés de Peter, pour éviter d'avoir à affronter les Cullen, et ce n'est que quand je sens une vague débordante de joie, de la part de Rose, que je m'intéresse à sa conversation.

—Je me demandais si tu allais le faire chérie; sourie-t-elle.

Qu'à donc, encore une fois, inventer Emmett pour la faire rire?

—Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement

Cette voix, celle qui hante mes pensées depuis des mois, celle qui fait vibrer mon corps pitoyablement, quand je me retrouve dans mon lit ou sous la douche; cette douce voix appartiens à Bella, et, stupidement, je sens un sourire s'étaler sur mes lèvres.

—Alors, quelle est ta réponse?

Je ne sais foutrement pas de quoi il est question, mais je me fou totalement du sujet, tout ce sur quoi je me concentre, c'est sur cette voix qui semble apaiser le major, et je m'empêche de laisser sortit le ronronnement de contentement qu'il pousse.

—Evidemment Rosie-chérie; soupire-t-elle de manière fataliste. Compte-moi ce jour-là.

—Parfait, parce que, ce jour-là, c'est Charlie, qui me conduira à l'autel.

—Et je dois lui donner quelle date? rie-t-elle.

—Un samedi, entre l'année prochaine et celle qui suit! s'écrie Rose en souriant.

—L'avantage, c'est que comme ça, c'est assez précis pour qu'il puisse poser un jour de congé.

—Tu as tout compris.

Cette femme, avec son cœur battant, et ses veines remplies de sang, finira par avoir ma peau, je le sent. Parce que, en cet instant, tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est au fait que, un jour, très prochainement, je pourrais profiter de son corps sans avoir peur de la briser. Ce qui me fait penser…

—Rose; fais-je, m'approchant d'elle; dis-lui d'ouvrir son cadeau de ma part loin des regard, veux-tu?

Je fais mon possible pour éviter de me concentrer sur le fameux cadeau que je lui ai envoyé, et malgré le regard clairement curieux de Rose, elle lui transmet le message, le cœur de son interlocutrice ratant un battement.

—Il est à coté de toi? souffle-t-elle.

Je ne contrôle pas les réactions de mon corps, ni même le fait que, instantanément, au contact de sa voix, le major s'est calmé, me permettant de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, le temps que j'entende sa voix qui s'adresse à moi.

—Darling?

Mais m'entendre ne fait rien, si ce n'est faire couper sa respiration, et la faire entrer en tachycardie, ce qui, en soit, ne m'aide pas à me sentir mieux. Un compagnon est-il censé tuer sa compagne?

—Isabella? redemandé-je, la voix plus profonde, retrouvant mes intonations du Texas, et déclenchant un gémissement de sa part.

—Jasper? souffle-t-elle. C'est toi?

—C'est bien moi darling; sourie-je. Ne me dis pas que la Bad girl a remisé son costume en cuir au placard?

—Tu es partit, je n'avais plus besoin d'être mauvaise.

O comme j'adorerais la voire être mauvaise, rien qu'une seule fois, juste pour mon propre plaisir, et pouvoir la laisser exprimer toutes ses envies…

—C'est dommage; susurré-je; j'aime l'idée que tu sois mauvaise.

—Jasper, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait.

Instantanément, toute pensée licencieuse s'évapore de mon esprit, quand j'entends sa voix suppliante. Jouer avec elle, quand elle est proche de moi, et que le major peu la calmer, tout comme elle, elle le fait avec moi, c'est une chose; mais le faire à plus de deux mille kilomètres, c'en est une autre.

Je le sais, pour l'avoir ressenti, tous les jours ou j'ai pu dormir avec elle, j'ai senti l'évolution de ses sentiments ambiguës pour moi, et ces trois mois m'ont permis de comprendre certaines choses qui m'étaient passées au-dessus de la tête, à l'époque, mais qui, maintenant, me font comprendre qu'elles sont capitales.

Parce que, si, à l'époque, j'ai rie avec moi-même, d'avoir l'impression de voir ma femme et ma maîtresse se serrer dans les bras, le jour de son anniversaire, je sais maintenant que Bella se sentait, effectivement, dans le rôle de celle qui vole le mari d'une autre, de sa meilleure amie.

Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça comme ça, au téléphone, alors que je suis entouré de deux clans en qui je n'ai aucune confiance, et qui pourraient la blesser, ou chercher à lui nuire, en sachant qu'elle est ma compagne.

—La prochaine fois que nous nous voyons Bella, nous devrons parler; reprend-je, très sérieusement. Vraiment parler.

—Tu comptes encore m'endormir?

Je peux sentir sa colère même à travers le téléphone, et malgré moi, un sourie narquois s'étend sur mes lèvres.

—Frustrée darling? m'amusé-je.

—Pas autant que toi il y a trois mois, chaton.

—Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler chaton; grondé-je.

—Et moi je veux faire du taureau mécanique. Tu vois, dans ce monde cruel, personne n'a jamais ce qu'il veut, c'est ce qui fait de l'Amérique une si grande nation.

Cette Bella combative me plait, et même si je peux entendre le rire de Peter, dans mon dos, je me contente de me fixer sur ses mots et la bulle dans laquelle je me sens couler, à chaque fois que je suis avec elle, peu importe la manière.

—Le dédain miss Swan? Je vous ai connus plus combative; rie-je.

—Prends ça comme un remboursement du jour de la rentrée.

Cette fois ci, en revanche, je ne peux passer au-dessus, et quand Peter se met à répéter «chaton», en boucle, éclatant plus fort de rire à chaque fois, je finis par laisser la colère pour l'insubordination prendre le dessus.

—Je vais devoir te laisser Calamity Jane; sourie-je, mauvais. Peter s'amuse un peu trop à mes dépends, et je pense qu'une sévère correction est de mise.

—Fais-lui donc goûter à ton ronronnement de chatte en chaleur, je suis sure qu'il apprécieras.

Le redoublement du rire de mon subordonné me fait clore durement les yeux, et pincer l'arrête de mon nez. Une chose est sure, celle-là, il ne risque pas de l'oublier de sitôt, et Charlotte non plus, si j'en juge son amusement.

—Ça se paieras, ça, miss Swan ; susurré-je, avant de raccrocher.

Lançant le téléphone à la volée à Rose, j'empoigne Peter par le col, l'emmenant plus loin, sur la terre des mustang, et une déferlante de poings et de claquements de mâchoire se répondent.

Au fil des minutes, j'ai pu compter Rose et Emmett, puis Carlisle, et enfin Charlotte, qui sont venus voir si nous ne nous entre tuerions pas, mais elle est bien la seule à être rester, la bienséance voulant que les mariés se mêlent aux autres.

—Frustré de ne pas pouvoir aller batifoler major? s'amuse Peter, en évitant un coup de poing.

Toute ma colère se déverse contre lui, et je remercierais presque le ciel qu'il soit aussi résistant et endurant, parce que sinon, il aurait fini décapiter depuis bien longtemps, et je ne suis pas sûre que Charlotte aurait apprécier ce geste.

—Je n'ai pas besoin d'être frustré pour te mettre une bonne raclée Peter; grondé-je. Et je croyais que tu m'avais dit que je pourrai bientôt la revoir! Ça fait trois putains de très longs mois! Tu attends quoi pour déverrouiller ton don, et me dire ce que je dois savoir?

J'envoie une nouvelle fois mon poing dans sa direction, mettant toute ma hargne dans celui-ci, mais il m'esquive par un mouvement de pied, me faisant me retrouver au sol, un air coupable sur son visage.

—Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas contrôler mon don major; s'excuse t'il. Je t'ai promis de t'aider à être heureux et en paix, mais, pour le moment, tout ce qu'il me dit, c'est que tu dois encore patienter.

De rage, je me redresse, l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout du terrain, prenant immédiatement une position d'attaque, avant que Charlotte ne me coupe dans mon élan quelques secondes, laissant à son compagnon le temps d'en faire de même.

—Jasper, le père noël est sur la ligne 1; crie t'elle, m'arrachant un sourire.

—Dis-lui que j'ai été un vilain garçon, et que j'accepte, avec plaisir, de recevoir un fouet et des menottes; grondé-je.

Peter s'élance sur moi, et je me prépare à le réceptionner à l'ancienne, mais il dérive à la dernière seconde, glissant entre mes jambes, pour venir frapper mon dos avec son pied, m'envoyant au sol en moins d'une seconde.

—Très bien, dans ce cas, je lui dis que tu es occupé, et que tu repasseras plus tard.

—Fais donc ça femme! J'ai ton mari à décapiter, et il est coriace le salaud; grondé-je.

Pourtant, à force de me battre contre lui, et le voir encaisser mes coups sans discontinuer, ma soif de combat commence à s'épuiser, et ce n'est que quand Char vient nous rejoindre, enlaçant Peter dans son dos, que je prends le temps d'une respiration inutile pour me calmer.

Lentement, le feu semble quitter mes veines, et je m'apaise doucement, m'imprégnant des ondes calmes de Charlotte, tandis que son regard serein me fixe tranquillement, m'empêchant de sauter, une nouvelle fois, sur son mari.

—Tu l'as laissé sur la table, quand tu es partit pour ta conversation mondaine; fait-elle, me tendant le téléphone.

Je lui envoie ma gratitude, finissant de retrouver ma paix intérieur si précaire, avant qu'une pensée ne me traverse l'esprit.

—C'était qui, le fameux père noël? m'amusé-je.

—Bella; sourie-t-elle.

Peter se remet à rire, compulsant des «menottes» et des «fouets», à tour de bras, s'appuyant sur sa compagne pour ne pas tomber, ce qui me démontrerait, une fois n'est pas coutume, que le monde vampirique à beaucoup à nous apprendre.

Néanmoins, alors que je m'apprête à lui mettre un coup de poing pour la forme, et faire repartir ce combat, mon portable vibre dans ma main, et je m'empresse de regarder le destinataire, soulevant un sourcil, en voyant le nom de Bella. Je ne lui ai jamais autant parler en trois mois qu'aujourd'hui.

_« Tu m'as offert un magnifique collier, je te remercie chaton. J'espère que Peter n'est pas décapité, ça ferait tache sur les photos de mariage de Rose.»_

Un sourire fier de moi éclaire mon visage, quand je comprends qu'elle a accepté d'utiliser la carte de crédit que j'ai laissé à Charlie pour elle, quelques jours avant son anniversaire, en pensant qu'il allait s'en servir pour lui faire un cadeau.

_« Y a-t-il le moindre chance que je puisse un jour te voir ne portant que ce collier? Et pour répondre à ta pique, il s'agit d'un mariage vampirique, s'il n'y a pas un peu de sang, c'est une fête platonique.»_

J'aime la voir rougir, et je me doute qu'elle va le faire, en lisant ma question, et, en cet instant, je regrette vraiment de ne pas être présent, à ses côtés, pour le voir, parce que, putain, la voir dans cet état-là me donne les crocs.

_« Ça dépend, me laisseras tu jouer avec ton fouet?»_

—Parfaite; gémis-je pour moi-même.

Même le rire stupide et redoublant de Peter ne calme pas l'érection qui me vient en l'imaginant dominatrice, et pour un peu, j'enverrais même chier le don de mon frère pour aller voir de moi même si elle en serait capable.

Mais ce n'est pas cette pensée, qui fait que je me sente légèrement perdre pieds, non, c'en est une légèrement plus sadique, et, pendant un très court instant, je sais que je projette ma luxure à pleine puissance, quand j'entends Charlotte haleter bruyamment, se collant à Peter.

_« Je vais te menotter au lit, et c'est moi qui jouerais avec le fouet darling»_

Même si je redoute de la voir faire machine arrière, j'attends quand même impatiemment sa réponse, et lorsqu'elle se fait savoir, je m'empresse de la lire, le major en moi poussant un rugissement bestial, et moi, comme un con, je ronronne d'impatience.

_« Je te prends au mot chaton, laisse le major prendre le dessus.»_

J'en fais le serment, le jour où j'ai enfin la possibilité de la retrouver, je compte bien lui faire comprendre que le major Jasper Withlock n'est pas un homme à qui on promet la lune pour, finalement, lui offrir qu'un Mc 'do.

Les jours qui ont suivi le Mariage ont été calmes, et puis, petit à petit, les jours se sont transformés en semaines, et, au bout d'un mois, ils ont finis par vouloir reprendre leur route, mais pas sans que Rose ne me prenne à part, dans mon _«petit coin»._

Voilà pourquoi, tendu comme jamais, je me laisse tomber sur le sol, jouant distraitement avec les liens de cuir du bracelet que Bella nous a envoyer, à Emmett et moi, pour noël, m'attendant à tout et n'importe quoi, de la part de la nouvellement madame McCarthy.

—C'est Bella; finit-elle par soupirer.

—C'est-à-dire? fais-je, en comprenant pas ce qu'elle veut.

—C'est elle, ta compagne, et c'est pour ça que tu voulais ma bénédiction, je me trompe?

Il lui aura fallu un mois, pour trouver le courage de mettre en mots ce que, en pensées, elle avait déjà compris; et, si les conséquences de cette conversation ne me paraissaient pas si hasardeuses, je pourrais presque sauter sur place, pour la voir enfin aborder le sujet.

—En effet; répond-je, laissant mes yeux errer sur le soleil couchant.

Elle soupire lourdement, secouant la tête avec fatalité, tandis que, pour ma part, je ne fais que me concentrer sur le flux d'émotion en elle, ne parvenant pas à me figer sur une seule, pour comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées.

Elle passe de la joie à la mélancolie, de la peur à la résignation, puis elle reviens à la joie, avant de basculer à la colère; et tout cela, sans ne jamais s'arrêter, ce qui, à force, me donne le tournis.

—Rose, s'il te plait, parles, tu vas finir par me rendre malade là; soupiré-je.

—Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas la laisser vivre sa vie d'humaine tranquillement, loin des vampires, et surtout, loin de nous. Tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel elle sera, le jour ou Charlie mourra?

Une pointe violente de tristesse l'assaille, et je tends la mains pour prendre la sienne; mais elle se dérobe, serrant ses bras autour d'elle, en position de faiblesse, chose dont elle ne laisse que peu de personne être témoins.

—Serais-tu rassurée, si je lui laissais la chance de rester humaine jusqu'à ce que Charlie décède?

Je suis stupide de lui avoir proposer cela, mais la voir si désemparée me brise le cœur aussi fortement que si on m'avait déchiré en deux. Pourtant, je sais que j'ai fait la bonne chose, quand je sens l'espoir vibrer en elle.

—Tu ferais ça?

—Si elle me le demande, une fois que je lui en aurais parler, alors oui, sans hésiter, je le ferais, je serais même prêt à transformer Charlie, si ça pouvait lui permettre de garder son père avec elle pour l'éternité.

En moins d'une seconde, je me retrouve avec une Rose sanglotant dans mes bras, incapable de bouger, tant elle serre fort ses bras contre moi. Est-ce ça, que ressentent les humains, lorsqu'on les prend contre nous?

—Merci jazz; souffle-t-elle.

Et c'est là que je comprends. Elle aime Charlie comme un père, et savoir que, peut-être, lui aussi pourrait vivre éternellement à nos côtés, lui donne de l'espoir; bien plus même, que l'idée que Bella ne soit transformé.

—Allez les voir Rose, il sera heureux de pouvoir avoir de vos nouvelles, et voir de ses yeux que vous allez bien; soufflé-je.

—Et s'il nous pense responsable, comme les Cullen, de l'état de Bella? s'inquiète-t-elle.

—Rose; soupiré-je; on parle de Charlie là. Il n'y a pas plus pragmatique que lui, et tu le sais très bien.

Un grand sourire éclaire ses traits, et c'est le cœur bien plus léger, que nous retournons en direction du ranch, ou Charlotte finit de démolir purement et simplement Peter aux jeux vidéo, tandis qu'Emmett nous attend sur le perron.

—Nous faisons un crochet par Forks, avant de retourner à Dartmouth bébé; lui annonce-t-elle en souriant.

—Vraiment?

Son bonheur me fait un bien fou, et je sais que, grâce à Rose, la nouvelle de Bella changée en vampire, et surtout, ma compagne, passera mieux auprès de ce frère protecteur qu'est Emmett, en ce qui la concerne.

Après de nombreuses recommandations de la part de Charlotte, incapable de cacher les sanglots qui lui brisent la voix, et des promesses de jeux vidéo, quand ils reviendront, de la part de Peter; ils finissent par remonter dans la Mercedes de Rose, et reprendre le chemin de Forks, pour aller voir ma compagne.

C'est pourquoi, en colère, surtout après avoir senti la joie de Peter, je me laisse tomber dans mon lit, toujours habillé, pour tenter de grapiller quelques heures de sommeil, avant qu'un nouveau jour ne se lève.

Pourtant, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, je grogne fortement, l'esprit toujours embrumé de léthargie, et j'envoie voler mon oreiller, avant de décrocher ce foutu téléphone qui vivre pour la seconde fois.

—Jasper?

* * *

Alors alors alors ? dites-moi tout ! comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ? **avez-vous aimer ce petit mariage en comité restreint ? auriez-vous fait le même choix que jasper ? auriez vous choisit le rouge, ou bien l'or ? Cullen, ou bien Withlock ? êtes-vous déçu de la réaction des Cullen ? Avez-vous aimé cette Tanya ? Envie d'un revirement de situation, et que jasper retourne avec Alice ? la « conversation » rose/Edward as t'elle était à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez pour une première confrontation ? voulez-vous un Emmett chez vous ? Ou bien un Peter ou un major** ? allez-y, faites votre choix, je les brade en ce moment !

**Teasing** : _(imaginez une voix de bande annonce)_

**La semaine prochaine, dans « une question de temps »,**

**Un tournant majeur dans l'histoire**

—_Je ne vois pas en quoi elle me ressemble Elena ; soupiré-je.__—Elle a ton nez, tes yeux, même tes pommettes !_

**Le retour du héros**

—_Jasper ? gémis-je, en un son étranglé.__—Bella ?__—Jasper, j'ai besoin de toi ; soufflé-je. Je deviens folle je crois.__—Ou est tu ?__—A Salem ; chuchoté-je. Sur le site des procès de sorcière.__—J'arrive._

**Une rencontre d'anthologie**

_—Rappel moi de toujours être dans les parage quand vous faites cela ; s'amuse Peter.__—Dégage, c'est la mienne, vas donc t'occuper de ton chat en chaleur ; susurre Jasper.__—A qui la faute ; bougonne t'il.__—Isabella, évidement ; sourie Jasper.__—Chérie ; s'adresse Peter à moi en riant ; laisses toi faire aussi souvent que possible, j'aime voir ma femme perdre les pédales aussi vite. Tu es fantastique.__—Génial ; soupiré-je laborieusement. Maintenant je suis aussi rare qu'une putain de licorne.__—Mets-toi à voler et nous en reparlerons ; rie-t-il ; mais, en attendant, pour une humaine, tu m'impressionne vraiment, jeune fille.__—Super ; soufflé-je_.

**Alors, êtes-vous prêt ?****Rendez vous jeudi à 22h devant vos écrans !**

_Le popcorn ne sera pas fourni, mais je vous laisse le soin de vous en procurer !_

**Bonne semaine, et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont,****Bisou,****Mya**


	8. chapitre 8: la croisée des chemins

**Bien le bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

Votre journée à t'elle était monstrueusement agréable ?

Ah halloween… une des meilleures inventions de l'homme !

Avant de répondre aux review anonymes du chapitre précèdent, je voudrais, encore une fois demander aux lecteurs, même anonymes, mais surtout fantôme, même si c'est uniquement un ou deux mots, de laisser un mot, pour dire ce qu'ils aiment dans cette fic, ce qu'ils détestent, ce qu'ils aimeraient qui soit changer, ou même s'il veulent juste dire qu'ils n'aiment pas ! je suis très ouverte à la critique, et sincèrement, j'aimerais vraiment avoir des retours, parce que, par exemple, à l'heure actuelle, sur l'ensemble des 7 chapitre postés, j'ai 45 review, pour 4 595 vues, et, pour le coup, l'écart est sincèrement flagrant ! sachez que, peu importe ce que vous me direz, je prendrais toujours le temps de vous répondre, que ce soit en anonyme ( mais pensez quand même à mettre un nom, pour ne pas être perdu dans le flot des Guest), ou avec un nom.

Après ce léger coup de gueule, qui n'en est pas un en fait, je m'en rends compte, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 8, et je vous retrouve en bas !!

Bonne lecture !

**Kyra** : Bonjour à toi Kyra !! Très heureuse de te retrouver pour une nouvelle semaine !

Alors, pour répondre à ta question « pourquoi jasper ne va-t-il pas la retrouver ? » parce que ce serait bien moins drôle si leur histoire était trop simple lol

Est-ce moi ou bien détestes tu vraiment Alice ? quoique je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je ne l'aime pas non plus lol.

Je te retrouver à la fin du chapitre pour les questions que je pose à chaque fois ! bisou bisou !

**Delphine** : bonjour à toi Delphine ! merci pour ce compliment ! l'écriture progresse bien, à vrai dire j'ai déjà les 13 premiers chapitres d'écrits en entier, et il m'en reste 5 à faire pour avoir terminé l'ARC II ! je pense m'atteler à l'écriture du III mi-novembre, comme ça, début décembre, j'aurais terminé, et vous pourrez être sûre de ne pas vous retrouver avec une fic abandonnée !

As-tu vu qu'en fin de chapitre je laisse toujours des questions pour que vous puissiez me donner vos avis ? j'adorerais que tu prennes le temps d'y répondre, cela m'aiderait beaucoup à m'améliorer.

Bisou et bon chapitre !

**Ninidezil** : hello hello ! toujours un plaisir de recevoir tes longues review bien détaillées !

Je suis d'accord, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'en faire des frères, et j'adore ce sentiment entre eux, parce que, à mes yeux, ce qu'il s'est développer sur le champ de bataille, à l'époque de maria, était trop important pour passer à la trappe.

Concernant Alice, je me suis toujours demander pourquoi les gens qui savaient tout, se trouvaient toujours persuadés de devoir diriger la vie des gens comme s'ils avaient la science infuse lol.

Donc, pour répondre aux réponses sur mes questions (mon dieu que c'est redondant comme formulation mdr) :

—A la défense de Peter, je pense qu'Emmett pourrait largement en faire de même mdr.

—J'aurais, moi aussi choisis les Withlock, après tout, je trouve le végétarisme trop surfait ! qui prendrait une salade quand elle peut avoir une entrecôte ?

—Je pousse peut-être un peu trop les traits des Cullen, mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec le coté famille parfaite et tout, et je trouve que leur donner un coté plus tranché est important !

—Je pense que rosalie n'est pas méchante, elle est juste une rebelle un peu trop belle pour son propre bien ; mais elle se sent engoncer dans le rôle que lui a conférer les Cullen ; mais ne t'en fais pas, elle va continuer à déverser sa morgue lol.

—Une de mes lectrices m'a dit que, en période de soldes, il ne fallait pas se priver lol, et je dois dire que je suis de son avis, si je devais en choisir un dans mon lit, je prendrais le major, et j'y ajouterais Peter, on ne sait jamais, vu que les températures baissent énormément en ce moment, c'est très important de trouver une bouillotte personnalisée .

Concernant la progression de l'écriture, j'ai mis un point final à mon chapitre 13 avant-hier donc il n'y a pas de soucis, tu as encore au moins 2 mois de lectures avant d'avoir une pause à effectuer lol.

On se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre, puisque j'aurais encore des questions lol.

Bisou bisou !

* * *

**Disclaimer : Twilight appartient à SM**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : la croisée des chemins****Pov Bella**

Les deux dernières semaines écoulées, depuis mon arrivée chez Elena, à Boston, je dois bien avouer que, en quelque sorte, je me sens revivre, comme si, venir dans cette ville, me rendait une partie de moi que je pensais, à jamais, disparue.

Mais pourtant, dans un coin de mon esprit, résonne toujours en moi les deux semaines que j'ai pu passer avec Jasper auprès de moi, de cette attraction qui me poussait vers lui inexorablement, même si je fais tout mon possible pour éviter d'y penser.

Néanmoins, même si, à ce moment-là, je trouvais que cette idée était stupide, avec du recul, je m'aperçois que, intérieurement, je savais déjà que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer, que c'était ainsi que je devais vivre, avec Jasper, et cette perspective me trouble fortement.

Pas parce que je ne ferais que trahir, encore un peu plus, Alice, mais bien parce que, maintenant, je sais que, depuis le début, je me trompais lourdement, en pensant qu'Edward était celui qui me correspondait parfaitement.

—Bella, s'il te plaît, concentre-toi ; soupire Elena, les yeux brûlants de fatigue.

Nous sommes enfermées dans cette bibliothèque depuis plusieurs heures, et même pour moi qui aime les livres plus que ma propre vie, je trouve cette activité horrible, et pourtant, j'ai déjà été à la pêche avec Charlie.

De prime abord, lorsque monsieur Robinson, notre professeur d'histoire, nous a proposé cette recherche sur nos ancêtres, pour pouvoir nous donner une autre façon d'aborder une période historique, l'idée m'a paru bonne.

Cependant, après plus de six heures à crapahuter dans les archives de cette bibliothèque, à chercher des ancêtres que je sais ne pas venir d'ici ; je l'avoue, je commence sérieusement à désespérer de pouvoir, un jour retrouver la lumière du jour, et surtout, l'air frais et pur du dehors.

Pourtant, je me mens à moi-même, et je le sais, parce que, depuis trois mois, vingt-quatre jours, et environs vingt heures, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir respirer par moi-même, ne plus, non plus, avoir vu le soleil se lever, comme si j'étais morte à l'intérieur.

De prime abord, j'ai vraiment cru que venir dans cette ville ; ou j'ai connu, pour la première fois, la possibilité de ne plus être la personne responsable de la famille, la fille qui payait les factures et qui se devait d'être l'adulte dans ma relation avec ma mère ; m'a ébloui, à la manière d'Edward.

Mais, avec les jours, j'ai compris que cette fuite en avant, que je pensais être faite pour ne plus laisser mon cœur prendre le dessus, est, finalement vouée à l'échec.

Parce que, à chaque pas que je fais, à chaque coin de rue, et à chaque personne que je rencontre, je ne fais que penser à Jasper.

—Bella ! s'écrie Elena.

—Oui ; soupiré-je, je sais, je me remets au travail tout de suite.

Me remettre au travail consiste, en fait, à faire semblant de compiler de très vieux registres, à sentir mes yeux se brouiller sous la faible luminosité et les lettres effacées, quelque fois. Pourtant, cette fois, c'est elle qui m'arrête.

—Laisse ce que tu es entrain de faire, et viens me rejoindre ! crie-t-elle.

Délaisser, même pendant quelques minutes, ces vieux grimoires, pour pouvoir aller en voir d'autres ? Allons bon, qui donc ne voudrait pas échapper à cette corvée ? soupiré-je pour moi-même.

—Regarde ça ! fait-elle, me plaçant un livre entre les mains.

Levant un sourcil, je baisse, tout de même le regard, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle souhaite que je regarde de si près.

Sur une page, en un latin très peu lisible, s'étale une inscription, tandis que, sur celle d'à côté, une illustration des procès de Salem semble presque vivante.

—Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle te ressemble ? m'interroge-t-elle.

Suivant son doigt, je regarde plus en profondeur le dessin ; essayant de ne pas m'arrêter sur le blason ressemblant, à s'y méprendre à un cygne couronné ; une sorcière brûlée vive, semblant se tordre de douleur au travers des flammes.

Pourtant, malgré la douleur vive que le dessinateur a parfaitement reproduite, la femme semble dégager un je ne sais quoi de puissance, de Charisme, le tout rehaussé par une beauté qu'on ne peut trouver que dans les ouvrages d'époque.

—Je ne vois pas en quoi elle me ressemble Elena ; soupiré-je.

—Elle a ton nez, tes yeux, même tes pommettes !

Me prenant à son jeu, et préférant n'importe quelle occupation, plutôt que de devoir me plonger, encore, dans ces vieux livres, je pose la main sur l'image, souhaitant presque m'imprégner de celui-ci.

Cette femme, cette sorcière, d'après la légende, brûlée vive pendant les procès de Salem, parait presque me regarder dans les yeux, durant mon inspection du dessin, mon regard se perdant dans le noisette de cette iconographie.

Elle a vraiment l'air jeune, sur cette représentation, et, à cet instant, mon cœur se brise, pour cette jeune femme, de dix-neuf ans à peu près seulement, tandis que mes doigts suivent les contours de son visage, m'imprégnant de la douceur du papier, et de la finesse des coups de crayons.

Néanmoins, lorsque j'arrive, après avoir toucher toute l'image quasiment, au cygne ; quelque chose me pique le doigt, me renvoyant, bien malgré moi, des mois en arrière, le jour de mon anniversaire, quand je me suis coupé sur cet emballage cadeau.

Cependant, fascinée par le processus, je regarde la tache rouge de mon sang suivre le contour du dessin de l'animal, ses yeux semblant rougeoyer, durant quelques secondes, avant qu'un mal de tête me prenne, en voyant ce liquide.

—Bella ? s'écrie, alarmée, Elena. Bella réveille- toi !

Me réveiller ? Ouvrant un œil, je me rends compte qu'elle a raison, vu que, en cet instant, je suis avachie sur le sol de la bibliothèque, le doigt toujours posé sur l'image du cygne, mon crane semblant pulser de douleur derrière mes yeux.

Je suis bien incapable de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais, au vu de l'air paniqué d'Elena, de mon mal de tête, et de ma proportion à m'évanouir en présence de sang ; je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en disant que, une fois encore, la malchance m'aura suivie.

Pourtant, depuis que je suis partie de Forks, c'est comme si le soleil s'était remis à briller au-dessus de moi, comme si, avec mon départ de cette ville pluvieuse, j'avais retrouvé mon adresse et mon instinct de protection.

—Ma tête ; gémis-je.

—Vu comme tu es tombée, je me doute que tu as dû te faire mal ; se moque t'elle, maintenant rassurée quant à ma santé. Allez, viens, sortons d'ici, de toute façon, nous ne trouverons rien de plus aujourd'hui.

Heureuse comme rarement dans ma vie, je lui emboîte le pas, prenant le chemin de la sortie avec beaucoup d'entrain, peut être trop, vu la grimace qui s'exprime sur mes lèvres, lorsque la lumière du soleil me brûle les yeux.

A partir de ce jour-là, mes nuits ne furent plus jamais les mêmes, chacune d'elles étant peuplées par la scène du procès de cette sorcière, me retirant même les dernières forces qu'il me restait, jusqu'à présent.

Les deux semaines qui suivent cette excursion aux archives de la bibliothèque, je me suis sentie vide, la plupart du temps, mettant cela sur le compte de mon éloignement de forks, jusqu'à ce que Jasper vienne me rejoindre, dans mes rêves.

Au début, ce fut une forme sombre, durant le procès auquel j'assistais, en tant que sorcière sur le bûcher, la sorcière du livre ; et puis, plus les jours sont passés, et plus j'ai eu de mal à me concentrer en cours, ou même pour, simplement, suivre une conversation entre Gemma et Elena.

Au comble de l'énervement, et ne comprenant pas comment j'ai bien pu tant m'identifier à cette femme, j'ai pris le pli de me rendre, seule, aux archives, pour pouvoir lire un peu plus sur cette sorcière.

L'atmosphère feutrée et boisée de cette pièce, associée à cette senteur de vieux livres, me fait, malgré ce que je pensais, un bien fou, apaisant mon cœur et reposant mon cerveau. Je me suis toujours sentie bien et heureuse dans un univers de connaissance.

Retrouver le document sur lequel j'ai vu cette femme, la première fois, n'est pas bien compliqué, puisque, toujours ouvert sur un des reposoirs, il semble presque m'appeler, tant ma volonté de faire s'enfuir ces rêves étranges me tient à cœur.

—Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ? m'interrompt la bibliothécaire.

—Oui, peut-être ; soupiré-je, fatiguée d'avance de devoir me plonger dans de vieux textes en latins. Je m'interroge sur cette femme, pour un devoir d'histoire.

Devoir avouer à quiconque qu'on a l'impression de sombrer dans la folie, depuis deux semaines, parce que son esprit est obsédé par une femme morte il y a près de trois cent vingt cinq ans, au point ou l'on se prend pour elle, dans ses rêves ; pourrait me donner un aller simple pour l'asile le plus proche, et je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me fasse douter de ma propre folie, ces derniers temps.

Que ce soit à cause de ces rêves, de ma façon de m'habiller, qui est passé de la petite fille bien sage, à celui, plus avantageux, que j'arbore aujourd'hui ; j'ai bien du mal à me reconnaître, dans cette veste en cuir, le pantalon de la même matière, et des bottes plates qui me montent jusqu'aux genoux, sur une tunique rouge sang. A croire que ces rêves ont changés ma personnalité.

—La comtesse Isabella Cigno ? lève-t-elle un sourcil.

Cigno, cygne, Swan. A croire qu'Elena avait raison si cette femme, ayant vécue il y a des siècles, se nommant comme moi, semble me ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau, et que, dans ces rêves, je me prenne pour elle.

—Celle la même ; soufflé-je, toujours dans mes pensées.

Se pourrait il que, depuis des années, ma famille ait ses racines dans cette contrée ; et non, comme mon père me l'a toujours dit, dans le vert pâturage pluvieux qu'est Forks ; ou loups garous et vampires fleurissent comme des marguerites dans un champ ?

—Vous ne trouverez rien, ici ; m'assure t-elle, gênée, cependant. En revanche, si vous le désirez, je peux vous dire ce que, moi, je sais d'elle.

Bien ; fais-je, pour moi-même ; au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé, je finis toujours par attirer la pitié des gens sur moi, même si, cette fois, les choses sont à mon avantage, si elle peut me donner les renseignements que je désire, sans que je n'ai à user mes yeux.

—J'apprécierais beaucoup, merci madame ; souris-je, sortant un calepin de mon sac.

—Jane ; corrige-t-elle.

Souriant à me voir si empressée de remplir mes devoirs, elle me fait signe de m'approcher d'une petite table, s'asseyant face à moi, tandis que le livre, toujours taché de sang, est posé entre nous, ouvert sur le visage de cette femme.

—La comtesse était originaire du royaume d'Italie. A la mort de ses parents, elle est venue à Salem pour pouvoir apprendre avec sa tante, dernière parente encore vivante, comment devenir une femme de la société, et pouvoir faire un bon mariage, ce qui aurait évité aux Cigno de perdre leurs terres, en Italie.

—Pourquoi s'est-elle dirigée vers cette tante-là, et non une autre ? m'interrogé-je.

—Parce que, dans cette famille-là, le sang passe avant tout, et celui des Cigno prévalait sur celui des Bellagio, famille de sa mère.

—Donc cette tante était la dernière vivante dans la lignée paternelle, c'est cela ?

—En effet, et c'est grâce au mari de celle-ci, que la comtesse a pu avoir une promesse d'épousailles avant même d'avoir fini son apprentissage.

—C'est barbare ; grimacé-je.

—Les mariages arrangés étaient monnaie courante, à cette époque ; sourit-elle. Mais je pense que, dans notre société actuelle, le fait de forcer son enfant au mariage ne ferait que créer une émancipation plus rapide.

—Je vous le confirme !

Cette femme, cette fille, avait mon âge, quand son oncle et sa tante l'ont forcée à se marier, et ils s'étonnent qu'elle ait fini sur le bûcher pour sorcellerie ? Beaucoup seraient morts pour bien moins que cela, à mon avis.

—Néanmoins ; reprend-elle ; le mariage n'eut jamais lieu, car, peu de temps avant qu'elle ne soit forcée à l'épouser, sa tante se retrouva accusée de sorcellerie par un grand nombre de villageois, et, à cette époque, les bûchers étaient chose courante.

—Alors pourquoi, sur cette image, c'est elle qui est représentée ? froncé-je les sourcils.

—Parce que, une fois la tante brûlée, ils ont voulu assurer leurs arrières, et ne pas déclencher de guerre avec les hautes familles italiennes. De ce fait, pour faire bonne figure, ils l'ont brûlée, elle aussi.

Le choc et la tristesse pour cette femme m'envahissent, en l'entendant. Comment, par tous les saints du paradis, ont-ils pu conduire cette femme au pilori, uniquement pour maquiller le fait qu'ils se soient tromper ?

—Les légendes sur cette femme racontent que, lorsqu'elle a été capturée, elle était en pleine cérémonie de mariage avec l'apprenti prêtre du village, seulement eux, dans les bois, et qu'ils ont été obligés de le tenir attaché pour ne pas qu'il se rebelle.

—Mais c'est horrible ! m'alarmai-je. Comment peut-on faire ça à un autre être humain ?

—La peur, je présume ; hausse t-elle les épaules. Mais, quand elle est arrivée sur le bûcher, et juste avant qu'elle ne soit brûlée vive, dans un dernier geste d'amour, elle a regardé son homme, et lui a crié qu'elle lui reviendrait, peu importe le temps que cela prendra, qu'elle le retrouverai toujours.

Mes larmes débordent sans que je n'y fasse réellement attention, trop perdue dans cette preuve d'amour ultime qu'a voulu donner cette femme à cet homme, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Comment un humain peut il garder à ce point foi en l'amour ?

—Et l'homme, comment a-t-il fini sa vie ? murmuré-je, la voix enrouée de larmes.

—L'histoire raconte qu'il s'est donné la mort, en s'immolant, pour la rejoindre et, ainsi, ne plus vivre avec le souvenir de son amour perdu, quelques jours à peine après qu'elle ait été brûlée vive.

L'avantage des histoires, c'est que, dans celles-ci, l'amour triomphe toujours. En revanche, dans la réalité, le prince Charmant n'est jamais qui l'on croit, et finit toujours par s'enfuir avec la méchante sorcière.

—Et la femme, était-elle une sorcière ? fais-je, emplie d'espoir.

—Non, elle était uniquement une femme à qui le destin à jouer un très mauvais tour le plus beau jour de sa vie ; soupire t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

Finalement, je regrette presque d'avoir entendue cette histoire, maintenant que je sais que trois innocents ont perdus la vie parce que des personnes superstitieuses et stupides ont préféré croire qu'une femme ne pouvait pas être plus intelligente qu'un homme.

Pourtant, l'infime partie de fille éternellement romantique que je suis refuse de croire qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés, tout comme je refuse de croire que je ne retrouverai pas Jasper, un jour, et qu'il restera à mes côtés, même comme simple ami.

Parce que je dois arrêter de me voiler la face. Qu'il soit mon ami, mon amour, ou même mon pire ennemi, tout ce que je souhaite, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il soit à mes côtés, même si, pour cela, je dois subir son amour avec Alice.

Rien que pour le voir me sourire une nouvelle fois, pour le voir simplement, pour pouvoir sentir ses doigts qui jouent avec mes cheveux, ou bien qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, je serais prête à faire le même sacrifice que cette femme, cette Isabella Cigno.

—Vous savez ; reprend-elle, me coupant de mes pensées ; si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aller voir sa tombe, à la sortie de la ville. Une stèle commémorative a été dressé pour tous les innocents, et une pierre tombale au sien est présent, en contrebas du site des bûchers.

—J'aimerais beaucoup ; souris-je à travers mes larmes. Je pense qu'un amour comme ça mérite d'être vu au moins une fois dans sa vie.

—Vous êtes une romantique vous.

Je ris doucement avec elle, tandis qu'elle me raccompagne à la sortie de la bibliothèque, me montrant, une fois sur le pas de celle-ci, l'endroit où se trouvent les restes de la femme, ainsi que la stèle.

—Vous ne pourrez pas la manquer ; finit-elle, en me laissant partir.

En effet, pour la manquer, il m'aurait fallut être aveugle, et même comme ça, j'ai de gros doute, à ce propos.

Haute de plus de trois mètres, en pierre blanche, représentant un des quatre pylônes ; la stèle des innocents me fait de l'œil durant toute ma recherche, mais, pourtant, quand je trouve la tombe de la comtesse, j'ai l'impression que la beauté de celle représentant les morts est éclipsée.

Dans le même matériau que le monument aux morts, un simple cygne bleu, fait en lapis lazulis, il me semble, est gravé sur la pierre, le nom et les dates de naissance et de mort de celle-ci me sautant aux yeux, en voyant qu'en effet, elle avait bien dix neuf ans, au jour de sa mort. _A peine moins d'un an que moi_ ; m'horrifié-je.

Mue par un désir de présenter mes hommages à cette femme, et lui monter mon respect pour son acte d'amour inébranlable, je m'avance, caressant son nom doucement, tandis que les larmes me montent aux yeux, pour venir s'échouer sur la calligraphie du bel oiseau bleu.

C'est alors que l'enfer se déchaîne.

Me sentant comme aspirée à l'intérieur de la tombe, comme si mon corps pouvait rester à une place, et mon âme voyager d'elle-même, je me sens tomber contre la pierre, tandis que mes yeux se ferment, durant quelques secondes.

Cependant, ce sont les cris et la chaleur, qui me ramènent au présent ; et quand, face à moi, je vois des villageois en costume d'époque, tenant torches, fourches et autres armes potentiellement mortelles ; je prends peur quand je me sens attachée, les mains dans le dos, à un pylône de bois.

Pourtant, mon corps, lui, ne semble pas vouloir réagir, comme si j'étais spectatrice de ma propre enveloppe Charnelle. prisonnière de ce rêve.

—A mort la sorcière ! crie une femme, avant d'être repris par la foule.

Sorcière ? Moi ? Je n'arrive même pas à faire un pas sans me blesser, et ils voudraient que je sois une sorcière ?

Il me faut presque une minute, pour me rendre compte d'une chose qui, pourtant, maintenant, me semble essentielle.

Toutes ces personnes, je les connais parfaitement, j'ai vécu avec eux depuis des années, ou, du moins, j'en ai l'impression.

Que ce soit la petite femme un peu ronde, avec son bonnet blanc sur la tête et son tablier autour de sa taille ; l'homme au chapeau noir, ou même le prêtre qui me foudroie du regard, je les connais tous.

_Non, pas toi, moi ;_ souffle ma conscience.

Cette fois ci, je suis sûre d'être en train de tourner folle, si même ma conscience me parle. Mais, en y regardant de plus près, je ne peux que lui donner raison. Ces hommes et ces femmes, je ne les connais que par ces rêves étranges que j'ai eus, depuis que j'ai saigné sur ce maudis cygne.

Alors, reprenant doucement confiance, comme à chacun de ces rêves, je me laisse bercer par la sensation d'amour et d'abandon, tandis que mon moi laisse son regard suivre la foule, pour trouver un beau blond, retenu par des liens. Le même beau blond qui hante mes rêves et mes jours, depuis plus de quatre mois. Jasper.

C'est la première fois que je le vois d'aussi près, dans une de ces visions, et pour une fois, je me fais la réflexion que, humain ou vampire, peu importe ce que mon cerveau préfère croire, il est vraiment à tomber, même s'il ne porte plus cet éternel sourire en coin, ni même cette lueur dangereuse au fond de son regard.

Non, en cet instant, il n'est que l'image même de la douleur, de la peine et de la peur ; tandis que ses yeux sont braqués sur moi, enfin, sur Isabella, si je comprends bien ; et je m'en voudrais presque de me rendre compte à quel point mon cœur va mal, si je me retrouve à transposer ma peine de l'avoir perdu lui, au sacrifice qu'elle, elle a connu.

—Comtesse Cigno, vous êtes accusée de sorcellerie, d'avoir perverti un homme bon, mon apprenti, et de l'avoir détourné du droit chemin ; s'exclame le prêtre. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, pour votre défense ?

Jasper ? Prêtre ? Je pourrais en rire, si la situation ne me semblait pas si critique.

Non, en cet instant, tout ce qui m'importe, ce sont les larmes qui dévalent les joues de cet homme, alors qu'il tente de garder un visage de marbre.

—Je souhaite que, par ma mort, vous trouviez tous le repos éternel ; fait Isabella, cachant à quel point la situation la faisait souffrir. Et toi, mon amour, je te promets que je te retrouverais, ou que tu sois, sur cette terre, je te retrouverais. Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.

A l'instant ou mes mots résonnent dans le silence, je sens mon corps commencer à brûler, au moment même où les flammes attaquent les brindilles entassées sous mes pieds, et que Jasper se met à se déchaîner contre ses assaillants pour me rejoindre; mais je ne manque pas, durant les quelques secondes que cela dure, le processus qui s'enclenche.

Sur ma peau, ou du moins, sur la sienne, je vois un Phoenix noir venir se tatouer, enveloppant ma cuisse pour serpenter tout le long de mon ventre, sa tête et son bec reposant sur mon sein, alors que les flammes lèchent abondement mon corps, mes premiers cris sortant par vague de ma bouche.

La brûlure parait durer des heures, mes cordes vocales se brisant, au bout de quelques temps, les flammes léchant ma peau, mes cheveux brûlant dans le processus ; mais pas un seul instant je ne déloge mon regard de celui émeraude du Jasper de mon rêve.

Puis, quand je sens mes dernières forces me quitter, une dernière larme coulant sur mes joues, je lui adresse un regard de reconnaissance pour ce qu'il m'a offert, pour ce qu'il m'a donné, avant de fermer définitivement les yeux sur ce monde, et faire le départ pour ce nouveau voyage.

L'air semble revenir d'un coup dans mes poumons, alors que l'odeur de terre emplit mes narines, et avec beaucoup de peine, je parviens à ouvrir les yeux, ne comprenant pas comment, en quelques secondes, j'ai bien pu me retrouver de la tombe, au centre des pylônes à cette position allongée sur le sol.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus étonnant, même si, je le pensais, plus rien ne pourrait me choquer, à ce moment.

Autour de moi, chacun des poteaux de bois blanc est encore en feu, crépitant sous la chaleur infernale qu'ils dégagent, menaçant de céder à chaque instant, pendant que, de ma place, je regarde le désordre autour de moi, alors qu'il fait nuit noir.

Mais, le seul désordre, hormis les pylônes, c'est le fait que je ne porte plus ma tunique, qui semble avoir été rongée par les flammes, ni même mes bottes et mon pantalon, seule ma veste, que j'avais enlevé avant de me rendre sur la tombe semble avoir été épargnée.

C'est, je le crois, ce qui fait déborder le vase, à cet instant, emportant mes larmes et mes cris de bête traquée dans l'air lourd de fumée.

Que ce soit la douleur que j'ai ressentie durant des mois, après son départ, le mal être de n'avoir jamais été assez bien pour aucun des Cullen, ou même le fait que j'ai réussi à faire fuir Charlie ; cette fois, c'est la folie qui a gagnée.

Parce que, entre les rêves érotiques ou je ne trouve que Jasper et moi, les rêves étranges que je fais, depuis que mon sang s'est versé sur ce livre, ou le fait que je me retrouve à demi nue, au milieu d'un site historique ; je pense avoir réellement touché le fond, cette fois.

Toutes les émotions que j'ai ressenties durant cette transe, tout cet amour que j'ai pu ressentir, envers le Jasper de ce rêve, ou même cette peur déchirante, quand les flammes ont commencé à lécher mes pieds nus, tout m'a semblé si réel, si vivace, que je doute de pouvoir un jour oublier cela.

Pourtant, ma conscience, et surtout, ma peur de la honte, se réveille en moi, en me rendant compte que je ne porte presque rien, et que la police, ou même les pompiers vont sûrement bientôt arriver ; me font réagir sans même réfléchir.

Courant aussi vite que mon corps endolori me le permet, je récupère ma veste, l'enfilant rapidement, tandis que je fouille frénétiquement dans mes poches, pour pouvoir trouver mon portable, et appeler du secours.

Néanmoins, alors que la rationalité me dirait d'appeler Elena, ou même Gemma, c'est le numéro de Jasper que je compose, ne m'interpellant même pas du fait qu'il soit la seule personne à laquelle je pense, puisque c'est ce que je fais en permanence depuis quatre mois.

Mais, quand la première tentative m'envoie sur la boite vocale, je pourrais pleurer de frustration tant le fait qu'il soit, d'après moi, au lit avec Alice, m'assaille, et que mes entrailles semblent se tordre à cette idée.

Quand, au cours des mois, l'idée même qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que dormir dans le même lit que ma meilleure amie de Forks, a-t-elle commencée à me donner tant de sueurs froides, et à faire chavirer mon cœur ?

Cependant quand, à la seconde tentative, il répond par un grognement, les larmes ne font qu'augmenter, bloquant tous les sons dans ma gorge, et m'empêchant même de respirer, alors que je me suis caché derrière la stèle des innocents.

—Jasper ? gémis-je, en un son étranglé.

—Bella ?

Le simple fait d'entendre mon nom, de sa voix, fait couler plus de larmes encore, et ma tête hoche toute seule, dans le vide, sachant qu'il ne pourra pas le voir, de toute façon.

—Jasper, j'ai besoin de toi ; soufflé-je. Je deviens folle je crois.

C'est un cri du cœur à ce niveau-là. Des mois à attendre qu'il veuille assez de moi pour bien vouloir faire le chemin du retour jusqu'à moi, et je me retrouve à l'appeler à l'aide, encore une fois, incapable de savoir gérer la situation.

—Où es- tu ?

Il ne soupire même pas, alors que je l'ai dérangé, il ne me crie pas dessus, il ne hurle pas ; non, il a juste l'air angoissé, et je pourrais même croire que j'entends ses vêtements se froisser, alors qu'il se lève de son lit.

—A Salem ; chuchoté-je. Sur le site des procès de sorcière.

—J'arrive.

Il ne me demande même pas pourquoi j'y suis, ou même pourquoi je ne suis plus à Forks ; et rien que cette idée me fait croire que, cette fois, les choses sont différentes, que c'est vraiment pour moi, et non pour me sauver, qu'il revient dans ma vie.

Mais, après qu'il ait raccroché, les minutes s'égrènent, les heures même le font, et la nuit commence à refluer, emportant les couleurs foncées pour en apporter d'autres, plus rosées, du matin ; l'aurore emportant mon seul espoir de le voir arriver.

Si je n'avais pas été prise dans ce tourbillon de peur viscérale qui me vrille le corps et le cœur, au souvenir de ce rêve très étrange ; je me serais sûrement aperçue qu'il faut bien plus de quelques heures, pour pouvoir faire le voyage entre le Texas et Salem.

Mais, perdue dans mes émotions, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que j'ai relevé mes genoux contre mon corps, que je me balance d'avant en arrière, et que mon bouclier s'est élevé de lui-même, quand j'ai touché la tombe.

Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais sûrement compris que c'est pour cette raison, que je ressens mes propres émotions si fortement, que je ne suis plus qu'une ombre tremblante, dans le jour qui se lève, et que ma peur est entrain de m'emporter doucement, jusqu'à ce que le son de mon portable ne me ramène à la vie.

—Oui ? soufflé je, tentant de reprendre le dessus et d'effacer ma peur.

—Bella, c'est moi ; répond Jasper. Je suis devant le site de Salem, mais je ne vois même pas les pylônes, est-ce normal ?

Il est venu ; voila tout ce que ma conscience semble vouloir me répéter en boucle, depuis qu'il a fini sa phrase, et mon soulagement m'assaille un peu plus, me faisant trembler de bonheur, de le savoir si près.

—Je suis derrière la stèle ; soupiré-je de contentement.

—Darling, je ne vois pas la stèle.

Son ton contrarié me fait peur, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle de mon anniversaire, de la première fois ou mon bouclier est sorti. A cet instant, je voulais me couper du monde, et ne plus entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Ce qu'il s'est passé.

Et si, en ne voulant pas que les habitants de Salem puissent me découvrir en sous-vêtements, et ne découvrent à quel point, en quelques instants, l'enfer s'était déchaîné sur les pylônes ; j'ai réussi à rendre le site invisible ?

—Je crois que je l'ai rendu invisible

Jasper, soufflé-je, tremblante.

—Pardon ?

Le choc surpasse toutes ses émotions, mais je ne peux lui en vouloir, puisque, pour moi, la chose est similaire, à cet instant.

—Tout a brûlé autour de moi, et mes vêtements aussi Jasper, et j'ai eu peur qu'ils puissent me voir, et je crois que j'ai déclenché mon bouclier ; gémis-je.

—Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il, inquiet.

—Je ne sais pas.

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Dans la position dans laquelle je suis, je ne sais même plus si ce que j'ai vécu était un rêve ou la réalité, si j'ai vraiment été brûlé vive, ou même si j'ai vraiment vu Jasper, durant ce rêve.

Non, tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir le voir réellement, pouvoir le toucher, et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me dise qu'il va bien, que je vais bien, et que tout cela n'a été qu'un rêve, que je ne suis pas morte à cause de stupides villageois, et qu'il ne s'est pas suicidé.

—Darling, tu es vraiment puissante comme humaine ; siffle t-il admiratif.

Il est là, face à moi, ses bouclettes dorées volant au grès du vent, autour de sa tête, un sourire doux sur les lèvres, et une étincelle de fierté brillant dans son regard, ses bottes raisonnant sur la terre et les pans de sa veste en cuir claquant dans l'air.

Je resserre la mienne plus fortement autour de mon corps, le poids de son regard sur celui-ci me mettant mal à l'aise car vraiment très appréciateur ; et en quelques secondes, il est debout, devant moi, ses mains enserrant mes poignets.

—Prends le contrôle darling ; susurre-t-il ; tu en as toujours eu la capacité.

—Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur rien Jasper ; murmuré-je, les larmes débordant de mes yeux. Que ce soit sur ce qui s'est passé ici, sur la douleur que je ressens en permanence, depuis que tu es parti avec Alice, ou même sur le vide qui se fait en moi, quand je t'imagine avec elle.

—Darling…

Il soupire, laissant son front retomber sur mon épaule, les dernières flammes finissant de lécher les poteaux en bois, apportant, sûrement, un coté apocalyptique à la scène, mais tout ce qui m'importe, c'est le reste.

Ses bras qui enserrent ma taille, passant sous ma veste, ses mains qui touchent mes fesses, pas même inquiétées par le petit string noir en dentelle que je porte, son corps pressé contre le mien ; voilà tout ce que mon cerveau imprime.

—Tu me manques Jasper, c'est horrible ; gémis-je, m'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise. Tout me corps me brûle, j'ai mal à chaque instant, je suis désolée, vraiment, je suis désolée de t'avoir forcé à quitter Alice ce soir, mais tu me manques Jasper, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai mal sans toi.

Il resserre sa prise sur mon corps, délogeant ma tête de son vêtement, et me force à la lever ; et avant que je ne puisse dire, ou même faire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres fondent sur les miennes, les ravageant durement, en quelque chose de possessif, de passionnel.

Il continue son traitement durant encore quelques minutes, puis, lascivement, il prend mes fesses en coupe, me faisant entourer sa taille avec mes cuisses, mes bras s'enroulant autour de son cou, ma tête partant en arrière, quand je le sens m'appuyer contre son érection douloureuse.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement sur le monde extérieur, et la seule chose que je peux imprimer, alors que sa bouche descend doucement dans mon cou, c'est le fait que, autour de nous, le feu ait repris de plus belle, et que tout ce que j'espère, c'est que personne, à Salem, ne puisse voir ça.

Mais, rapidement, je ne me concentre plus du tout sur cet étrange fait, trouvant bien plus intéressant la vitesse à laquelle il nous fait nous allonger sur le sol, mes mains rejoignant ses cheveux, tandis que sa bouche descend plus encore sur mon corps, caressant la naissance de ma poitrine.

De la lave semble s'être répandue dans mes veines, au contact de son corps, les frissons dansant sur celui-ci, et ses dents arrachent purement et simplement mon soutien-gorge, avant de venir suçoter la pointe durcie de mon mamelon, m'arrachant de nombreux gémissements et cris.

Cette fois ci, je suis sûre que la bête de l'abandon m'a définitivement abandonné quand, reposant doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes, il étouffe un de mes cris de bonheur, son prénom se perdant dans sa bouche, alors que ses doigts continuent de parcourir mon corps.

Passant doucement sur mon ventre, il les fait remonter lascivement sur la poitrine, jouant avec mes pointes, mon corps ondulant sous le sien, tandis que je laisse mes mains partir à la découverte du sien.

Rapidement, je parviens à lui enlever sa veste, l'envoyant voler à quelques centimètres de nos corps, puis je m'attaque aux boutons de sa chemise, m'énervant rapidement dessus, tandis que sa bouche quitte, encore une fois, la mienne, pour reprendre son chemin plus au sud.

Sa langue jouant lentement sur ma peau, c'est quand il mord doucement le tissu de mon string que, de rage, je parviens à déchirer cette putain de chemise, et que je l'envoie rejoindre sa veste, appréciant, pour la première fois, la douceur de son épiderme.

Où Edward était froid en permanence, Jasper est, en ce moment, chaud comme la braise, me laissant presque croire qu'il est humain, ma main appuyant sur ses bouclettes, pour qu'il descende encore plus, me laissant emporter par les sensations qu'il procure, alors que l'autre est solidement ancrée dans le sol.

—Jasper ; gémis-je, quand ses doigts jouent sur la peau de mes cuisses. J'ai besoin de plus, s'il te plaît.

—Patiente darling, c'est bien meilleur quand on attend ; susurre-t-il, remontant sur mon corps, et embrassant le lobe de mon oreille.

Si je le pouvais, je gémirais un peu plus fort, mais ma bouche s'ouvre dans un cri étranglé quand il insère un doigt sous mon vêtement, venant toucher le petit bouton de chaire gonflé de plaisir qui

n'attend que son bon vouloir.

—A l'ancienne, ou avec mon don bébé ; susurre-t-il, narquois.

—Je ne… Je ne sais pas, comme tu veux, mais, s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose, je brûle Jasper ; gémis-je, des larmes de frustration perlant à mes cils.

—Je vais prendre ça pour une réponse, dans ce cas ; s'amuse-t-il, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

Me redressant doucement, j'attrape sa nuque, forçant mes lèvres à entrer en contact avec les siennes, tandis que son pouce s'active un peu plus vite sur mon clitoris, mes cris étranglés se perdant entre les siennes, alors que mon bassin ondule joyeusement contre sa main.

Une déferlante de luxure et d'envie s'abat sur moi, provenant de Jasper, alors qu'il plante ses dents dans ma peau, aspirant un peu de mon sang, pour déverser un peu de son venin ; et, cette fois ci, mon cri se perd dans la nuit, la tête renversée en arrière, mon corps se relâchant complètement pour retomber, ensuite, sur le sol, mes yeux se fermant doucement.

Il me suit dans ma chute, nous faisant rouler pour que je puisse me reposer sur son corps, le mien étant, toujours, secoué de spasmes, ma respiration ayant du mal à revenir à une allure régulière, tandis qu'il me caresse le dos, sous ma veste.

—Peter et Charlotte ; s'écrie t-il vivement, se tendant d'un coup.

—Pardon ?

Encore perdue dans les limbes du plaisir, j'ai un mal incroyable à comprendre ce qu'il dit, mais, quand il se redresse à vitesse vampirique, reprenant son manteau pour le passer sur son corps, et me laissant sur le sol, je hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension.

—Ton bouclier les a envoyés à quelques dizaines de mètres, quand il a éclaté ; s'amuse t-il.

—Quoi ? fais-je, ahurie, resserrant les pans de ma veste sur moi.

—Je ne pouvais pas faire plusieurs milliers de kilomètres en seulement six heures ; vient-il se poster vers moi alors j'ai demandé à Char d'utiliser son don, pour me permettre d'arriver plus vite, vu que tu semblais aller vraiment mal.

—Et que vient faire mon bouclier là-dedans ? froncé-je les sourcils.

—Tu te souviens de ton anniversaire ? demande-t-il, avant de reprendre, quand j'ai hoché la tête. Quand tu as atteint l'orgasme, tu as envoyé les Cullen contre le mur, et tu les as endormis. Cette fois ci, tu as seulement envoyé Peter et Char à l'autre bout du site.

Autour de nous, les flammes ont terminé leur œuvre, mais, alors que je m'attendais à ne retrouver que de la cendre, je vois les pylônes aussi blancs qu'à mon arrivée, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

—Oh mon dieu ! m'exclamé-je, portant ma main à ma bouche. Je suis désolée, vraiment !

—Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas ; sourit-il en coin. Ça permettra à Peter d'arrêter de fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne le regarde pas.

—Si tu prenais le temps de t'expliquer, avant de foncer tête baissée dans une bulle bleue, je prendrais peut-être moins de temps à vouloir tenter de t'aider, créateur indigne !

Un grand brun, presque aussi grand qu'Emmett, mais beaucoup moins large ; et une petite blonde à l'allure douce, les yeux rouges tous les deux, viennent nous rejoindre ; et je resserre plus vivement encore les pans de ma veste autour de mon corps, me rendant compte de la mauvaise image de moi que je donne, en cet instant.

—Mais ; reprend-il en souriant ; maintenant que je vois pourquoi tu nous as fait peur, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu as fait ta tête brûlée.

—Peter, cesse de rire de Bella, tu vas lui faire peur à force ; le rabroue la petite blonde, en lui mettant une tape derrière le crâne, avant de tourner un regard avenant vers moi. Bonjour Bella, je suis Charlotte.

—Bonjour ; fais-je, incertaine.

—Alors, comment étaient ces retrouvailles ? s'amuse, encore une fois, Peter. Chaudes, je présume ?

S'il le pouvait, mon visage prendrait la couleur des briques, mais, au point ou j'en suis, ne portant plus que mon string et ma veste en cuir, je crois que, cette fois, je viens de toucher le fond, et cela, pour les prochaines décennies à venir.

—Cesses de faire l'enfant Peter ; le sermonne Charlotte. Évidement qu'elles ont été chaudes, tu as bien vu les pylônes s'embraser, non ?

Alors ce n'était pas un effet de mon imagination, ce qui, en soit, ne me rassure pas vraiment, le fait que j'ai cru, en ouvrant les yeux, que le feu était reparti de plus belle, montant crescendo avec ma jouissance.

—Mais Char enfin ! Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu aux dépends du major ! Ça fait tellement de temps qu'il ne s'est pas envoyé en l'air, que j'ai même cru qu'il avait changé de bord ! s'exclame Peter.

—En même temps ; susurre-t-elle, enlaçant Peter ; moi aussi, si ma femme était une telle harpie, j'aurais changé de bord.

—Vous voulez bien arrêter de projeter votre luxure à tout va et laisser Alice en dehors de ça, s'il vous plaît ? grimace Jasper.

Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que ce que nous venions de vivre était quelque chose de puissant, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas avec quiconque.

Et puis Alice est revenue dans la conversation, et ma haine de moi-même est revenue d'un coup.

En moins d'une seconde, mes genoux sont remontés contre ma poitrine, et mes bras les enserrent, tentant de faire refluer la douleur lancinante qu'a occasionné cette simple phrase de Jasper.

_Alice_ ; soupiré-je pour moi-même.

Comment ai-je pu, ne serait ce qu'une seconde, croire qu'il ait pu me préférer à Alice, alors qu'elle est sa compagne, sa femme, celle qui partage son éternité depuis maintenant cinquante ans.

—Arrête ça ; gronde-t-il dans ma direction, retirant vivement mes bras de mes jambes.

Il a raison, je dois arrêter mes petits fantasmes d'adolescente. Il va repartir, et je vais, encore une fois, me retrouver seule, vide et désespérée, perdue autour d'une marrée humaine, incapable de supporter ma propre existence sur cette terre.

—Mais putain ! crie t-il, excédé. Il faut te le dire en quelle langue ?

Frustré au possible, il me renverse en arrière, écartant d'autorité mes cuisses pour venir se placer entre, son érection douloureuse et toujours pas satisfaite pressant contre mon vêtement humide de mon orgasme pas si lointain que ça, enserrant mes poignets dans ses mains, au-dessus de ma tête, et vrillant son regard au mien.

—Tu en vaux la peine Isabella Swan ! gronde-t-il, avant de reprendre en chuchotant. Tu en vaudras toujours la peine darling. Toujours.

Mais putain ! m'écriai-je douloureusement en moi-même. Comment fait-il pour toujours savoir quoi dire pour que je me retrouve à pleurer, percutée de plein fouet par ses mots, le corps brûlant de cette petite flamme d'espoir qui semble renaître, comme mue d'un instinct de survie que je n'ai, visiblement, pas.

Mais le poids de son regard rouge vrillé dans le mien, ses sourcils froncés, et la légère lueur de frustration qui semble y briller me fait détourner la tête, incapable de supporter cela sans ressentir, encore une fois, cette douleur incommensurable qui me déchire les entrailles.

—Mais pas face à elle ; soupiré-je doucement. Pas face à Alice. Jamais.

—Tu as besoin de quoi, pour que je te le prouve? s'énerve-t-il, se redressant, passant furieusement une main dans ses cheveux. Que je te transforme ? Faisons-le. Que je te laisse me brûler vif ? Je n'en ai rien à faire. Tu en vaux la peine, et je peux bien cramer pendant des années, tu en vaudras toujours la putain de peine. Parce que tu es Isabella Swan !

Autour de nous, tous les bruits semblent s'être éteints, quand sa voix a commencé à s'élever un peu plus fort ; mais quand il se relève totalement, commençant à faire les cent pas, je peux enfin sentir la légère sensation sur ma nuque et ce simple toucher me provoque dix milles frissons me parcourant le corps.

Alors, doucement, je m'ouvre à son don, ne me rendant même pas compte que je suis entrain de ronronner de plaisir au simple fait de partager cette connexion avec lui ; acceptant, avec plaisir, la déferlante d'émotions pure que je reçois.

Tout n'est que colère, frustration, désir, envie, luxure, joie, amour, et tant d'autre encore, que je peine à tout maîtriser, mais peu m'importe. Tout ce sur quoi je me fixe, c'est cette dernière émotion, ce sentiment d'amour.

Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de la sentir à nouveau, combien de fois ai-je rêvé de pouvoir la sentir m'écraser de part en part, coulant dans mes veines, me laissant me noyer dedans, durant ces quatre longs mois ?

—Major ; s'écrie Peter ; elle hyperventile, fais quelque chose !

En quelques secondes à peine, je le vois fondre sur moi, ses bras enserrant mon corps, alors qu'il relève mon visage vers le sien, plantant un regard désolé dans le mien, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue.

—Pardon, je ne maîtrise plus mon don, ces derniers temps.

—Recommence, encore, s'il te plaît ; l'imploré-je. J'ai besoin de le sentir.

Il fronce les sourcils, en comprenant, vraisemblablement pas ce que je veux dire, mais, bon élève tout de même, il laisse son don revenir, encore une fois, toucher ma nuque, et son torrent d'émotion se déverse une nouvelle fois dans mon corps, me faisant ronronner de plaisir.

—Est-ce normal ? s'inquiète t-il.

—Pas vraiment major ; s'exclame, durement, Charlotte.

—Char ! claque la voix de Jasper.

—Mais enfin major ! Tu as promis à rose de ne la transformer qu'avec leur consentement à toutes les deux !

Je fronce les sourcils en même temps que lui, ne comprenant pas ce que signifie ce qu'elle vient de dire ; jusqu'à ce que je le vois pâlir, mon visage prenant, rapidement, la même couleur, mon sang quittant celui-ci.

—Tu m'as transformé ? murmuré-je, quittant l'enceinte de ses bras.

—Non, enfin, je ne crois pas ; soupire-t-il, acceptant de s'asseoir sur le sol. Peter, s'il te plaît, explique-lui.

Sentant la conversation longue, et surtout, douloureuse pour moi, je m'assieds lentement, acceptant le pantalon que me tend Charlotte après l'avoir sorti de son sac en bandoulière, le passant sur moi rapidement pour avoir mes réponses.

—Quand un vampire de notre espèce revendique un autre vampire, il obtient, de ce fait, un lien familial avec lui. En revanche, quand on marque une humaine, un lien de donneur de sang s'établit entre eux, à condition que la marque soit reproduite assez souvent.

—Assez souvent ? fais-je, horrifiée.

Comment, alors qu'il en est l'instigateur, Jasper n'a-t-il pas pu penser à cela ? Pourtant, il m'a toujours semblé être le plus stratège de tous les Cullen, chacun d'eux se reposant sur lui et ses compétences militaires, pour se sortir des mauvais pas.

—En moyenne, pour un vampire non venimeux lambda, c'est toutes les semaines, voir, tous les mois, dans les cas les plus extrêmes.

—Alors pourquoi je me transforme ? grimacé-je.

—Parce que j'ai oublié le fait que le major soit aussi puissant et qu'il ait autant de force morale pour se restreindre, et ne pas te forcer à faire le choix à ta place ; gronde-t-il, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

—Quel choix ? fais-je, me tournant vers lui.

—Que tu me demandes de revenir ; soupire t-il.

En cet instant, il me parait fatigué, las de tout, et simplement bon pour aller se coucher, mais, pourtant, il reste là, à supporter mon regard accusateur dans le sien, subissant, sans broncher, les reproches qu'il contient.

—Tu m'aurais laissé mourir sans rien dire, simplement parce que tu avais trop de fierté pour revenir ?

—Techniquement ; m'informe Char ; tu es morte au moins une fois, depuis la revendication première, pour avoir enclencher le processus. Ça ne peut pas marcher, sans ça.

Je la regarde, ahurie par ses mots. Ai-je vraiment l'air si mal en point, pour qu'elle croit que je sois déjà morte ? Ou bien est ce le fait que, depuis qu'il est parti, je me sente si vide, si seule, qui lui ai donné cette impression.

Et puis, sans que je n'en comprenne vraiment la raison, mon cerveau se met à rejouer ce rêve angoissant que je viens de vivre, quelques heures plus tôt, les répliques des flammes semblant venir, une nouvelle fois, lécher mon corps.

—Isabella ; soufflé-je.

—Pardon ? m'interroge Jasper.

Alors je lui raconte ce devoir que je devais faire pour le lycée, l'image et les informations dans ce livre, les rêves étranges qui s'en sont suivis, l'histoire que m'a racontée Jane, la bibliothécaire, et puis, enfin, cette transe que j'ai faite, cette sensation de mourir dedans avant de l'appeler.

Mais était-ce vraiment cela ? était-ce vraiment une simple transe, ou bien suis-je vraiment morte, durant ce rêve très étrange ?

Un lourd silence angoissant suit mes paroles, mais aucun de nous ne cherche à le dissiper, étant tous perdus dans nos pensées, et ce que ces informations peuvent bien vouloir dire pour moi, mais aussi pour Jasper, d'une certaine façon.

Inconsciemment, il se rapproche de moi, enserrant mes doigts dans les siens, ses sourcils froncés dans une intense réflexion, son don caressant mon cou, sans, pour autant, me forcer à l'accepter, ce que je remercie, parce que, aux vues des visages soucieux des trois vampires face à moi, les leurs non plus, ne doivent pas être jolies à ressentir.

—Es- tu sûre d'avoir vu Jasper, durant ta transe ? me demande, vivement Peter, me tirant de mes pensées.

—Sûre et certaine, je pensais que c'était le manque qui me faisait parler, de même que le vide que je ressentais, mais je suis sûre que c'était lui, même si ce n'est pas possible.

—Au moins, maintenant, on est sûre qu'elle est vraiment sa compagne ; sourit Charlotte pour lui.

—Ça, ma douce, je le savais déjà ; s'amuse t-il.

—Attendez là ; m'énervai-je aussitôt. Qui est la compagne de qui ?

Je sens Jasper se tendre à coté de moi, et, fatalement, mon cerveau me rappelle que je ne dois pas continuer d'espérer que ce soit moi, la femme qu'il aime, mais qu'Alice l'attend toujours au Texas, sûrement encore enroulée dans ses draps.

—Toi ; soupire-t-il, refusant de me regarder. Tu es ma compagne.

Le ton neutre avec lequel il parle me blesse plus encore que son visage de marbre, n'exprimant pas une seule émotion, son don fermement maintenu sous bride, alors que la colère éclate vivement en moi.

Une fois, je me suis laissé avoir par les Cullen avec leur volonté de me faire croire que l'amour éternel m'était dû, mais on ne m'y reprendra pas deux fois, et encore moins avec un homme qui, comme Edward, ne veut pas de moi.

—Major ; s'inquiète Char ; il se passe quoi là ?

Autour de nous, les flammes ont repris, arrivant de je ne sais où, le vent soufflant fort autour de nous, tandis que mes émotions amplifient.

—Ce que j'ai redouté depuis que j'ai vu son tatouage ; soupire-t-il, encore une fois. Le Phoenix a renaît de ses cendres, et maintenant, le calmer va être bien plus compliqué.

—Mais c'est ta compagne ! s'écrie-t-elle.

C'est à mon tour, de pousser un cri, me sentant grisée par le déferlement des éléments autour de moi, et par la colère qui gronde, quand je ne ressens toujours rien de sa part, ni même qu'il me parle face à face.

—Je ne suis la compagne de personne ; feulé-je. Je suis libre, et je refuse de passer une vie qui est maintenant éternelle, grâce à toi, à devoir être l'esclave de quiconque. Edward n'y est pas arrivé, alors tu n'y arriveras pas non plus.

A son nom, une déferlante de haine me parcourt, comme si mon corps refusait même l'idée que j'ai pu, un jour, avoir été amoureuse de lui, que j'ai pu vouloir vivre une éternité à ses côtés, ou même lui demander de me transformer.

Le tonnerre explose quelque part au-dessus de la ville, le vent soufflant d'autant plus fort, alors que la pluie se joint à la danse, mais je ne quitterais cet état pour rien au monde. Pour rien au monde, je ne laisserais cette sensation sauvage de liberté me quitter, pour un homme qui ne veuille pas de moi.

Pourtant, lui, il parvient à me rattraper, me remettant dans la même position que quelques minutes plus tôt, son corps pressé contre le mien, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du mien, ses lèvres à quelques millimètre des miennes.

—Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Isabella ; gronde-t-il, ses intonations du sud ressortant d'autant plus. Tu es ma compagne, et tu le resteras pour l'éternité, mais jamais je ne te forcerai à t'enchaîner à moi. Tu ne seras jamais mon esclave.

Mais ses yeux sont toujours résolument fixés sur un point à quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus de ma tête, refusant de croiser les miens, et ma frustration et ma colère emplissent encore plus, en voyant cela.

—Alors pourquoi tu me retiens comme un animal ? Dis-moi ! crié-je.

—Parce que je sais ce à quoi tu es destinée, et que je refuse de te voir mourir ; craque-t-il, me regardant dans les yeux, enfin. Je pourrais supporter une éternité en étant loin de toi, pour que tu vives une vie d'humaine, mais je ne pourrais jamais accepter que tu te sacrifies pour que ma race soit délivrée, jamais.

Son regard se voile durant quelques secondes, et je peine à être sûre de l'avoir vraiment vue, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un soupir, reprenant, encore une fois, sa place, la tête sur mon épaule.

—Tu as toujours été spéciale, et je l'ai toujours su ; murmure-t-il ; mais je ne te laisserais pas courir à ta propre mort uniquement parce que je souhaite la mort de Maria plus que tout au monde.

—Plus que moi ?

Je déteste cette pointe d'espoir qui naît dans mes émotions, et le fait que les éléments semblent se calmer, durant quelques secondes ; mais lui, ces choses là ne semblent pas le déranger, puisque, doucement, il redresse la tête, plantant son regard dans le mien, un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

—Depuis quelques temps, je nourris d'autres rêves, fait d'une autre brune, mais toujours aussi volcanique.

—Maria n'est pas volcanique ; renifle Peter. C'est l'Etna à deux doigts d'entrer en éruption.

—C'est surtout la pire garce que cette terre ait portée oui ! renchérit Charlotte.

Mais je n'ai que faire de ce qu'ils peuvent dire, parce que, en cet instant, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'une lueur de douceur à remplacer la moquerie, dans les yeux de Jasper, et qu'il n'a toujours pas quitté sa position, ses mains ayant, tout de même, quitter mes poignets pour venir toucher mon visage.

—Tu n'as jamais été un animal, et encore moins une poche de sang darling ; murmure-t-il, et je remercie Peter et Charlotte de parler aussi fort, ce qui nous donne une impression d'intimité. Tu es ma compagne, peu importe ce que ces mots veulent et voudront dire pour toi. Tu es bien trop libre pour que je puisse même songer à t'enchaîner à vie à moi.

—Et Alice ? demandé-je, malgré moi.

Un sourire moqueur s'égaille ? sur son visage, avant qu'il ne fonde sur mes lèvres, les suçotant doucement, tandis que sa main descend jusqu'à la fermeture de ma veste, l'ouvrant rapidement, pour venir prendre un de mes seins en coupe, me faisant tout oublier dans l'instant.

Néanmoins, cette fois, il n'y a pas d'explosions de flammes, autour de nous, seul le vent s'apaise totalement, la pluie devient douce, et le tonnerre cesse de gronder au loin, me laissant juste dans cette parfaite bulle de protection qui ne porte qu'un nom : Jasper Withlock.

—Elle est très bien où elle est ; susurre-t-il à mon oreille, en réponse à ma précédente question.

—Pourtant, elle est toujours ta femme ; froncé-je les sourcils.

—Plus depuis près de trois mois ; sourit-il. C'est pour cela, que je suis parti au Texas, chez Peter et Charlotte.

—Pour pouvoir divorcer ? fais-je, incrédule.

—Entre autres, oui.

Ses mains continuent de vagabonder sur mon torse, découvrant, encore une fois, chacune des courbes, chacune des marques qu'il comporte, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne d'une chose qui, jusqu'à présent, ne m'avait pas marqué.

—De quel tatouage tu parlais ? demandé-je, quittant difficilement ses lèvres.

—Celui que tu as sur le corps darling, et il est magnifique ; susurre-t-il.

—Je n'ai pas de tatouage, je te le promet.

Il fronce les sourcils durant quelques secondes, mais il me fait me remettre sur mes deux pieds, me faisant signe d'enlever mon pantalon, ce que je fais avec beaucoup de malaise, mais sous son regard brûlant d'envie, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir jouer avec lui, comme avant.

—Le paysage te plaît bébé ? demandé-je, mutine.

—Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point, en ce moment, je rêve de te prendre contre ce pilori, de t'attacher les mains à ces foutues menottes, et de te faire crier mon nom aussi fort que ton petit corps d'humaine te le permette ; fait-il, se rapprochant de moi, et me collant audit pilori.

Sa voix déclenche une avalanche de luxure en moi, et je suis persuadée que, cette fois, il n'y est pour rien, vu mes jambes pantelantes, mon souffle difficile à avaler, et mon corps tremblant d'anticipation ; ses yeux se révulsant, durant quelques secondes.

—Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? murmuré-je, retenant un gémissement.

Son sourire mauvais reprend ses droits, et, cette fois ci, je ne cache pas mon gémissement d'envie, quand il vient me lécher le lobe de l'oreille avec envie, son corps se poussant contre le mien durement, réveillant encore plus mon désir pour lui.

—Parce que tu voulais voir ce tatouage, et que je ne suis que ton humble serviteur comtesse ; susurre-t-il suavement, encerclant mes mains.

C'est à peine une seconde plus tard, que je sens le contact froid du métal contre mes poignets, m'exposant, ainsi, à sa vue, dans une position que je ne pensais jamais devoir un jour prendre, mais son regard brûlant me retient de dire quoi que ce soit.

Parce que, s'il le pouvait, en cet instant, je sais qu'il ferait très exactement ce qu'il m'a dit, et les vagues de luxure extrêmement puissantes qui me parviennent, de même que l'envie brûlante dans ses yeux, me donnent assez de matière pour me tordre de bonheur, contre le poteau de bois, son regard noir ne quittant jamais le mien ou mon corps.

—Jasper ! crié-je, parvenant au comble de la jouissance au moment ou je sens mon bouclier revenir à moi.

Pantelante et ruisselante de sueur, après ce second orgasme, il me faut toutes les forces qu'il me reste, pour parvenir à rester plus ou moins debout, ma tête reposant contre ma poitrine, et mon souffle peinant à s'exprimer.

—Rappelle- moi de toujours être dans les parages quand vous faites cela ; s'amuse Peter.

—Dégage, c'est la mienne, vas donc t'occuper de ton chat en chaleur ; susurre Jasper.

—A qui la faute ; bougonne t-il.

—Isabella, évidement ; sourit-il.

—Chérie ; s'adresse Peter à moi en riant ; laisse-toi faire aussi souvent que possible, j'aime voir ma femme perdre les pédales aussi vite. Tu es fantastique.

—Génial ; soupiré-je laborieusement. Maintenant je suis aussi rare qu'une putain de licorne.

—Mets toi à voler et nous en reparlerons ; rit-il ; mais, en attendant, pour une humaine, tu m'impressionnes vraiment, jeune fille.

—Super ; soufflé-je.

Il nous laisse, sur un grand éclat de rire, partant sûrement, rejoindre Charlotte, et je dois attendre plusieurs secondes, avant que Jasper ne vienne me soutenir, défaisant les bracelets de mes poignets, et me laissant reposer contre lui, assis par terre.

—Il a raison darling ; soupire-t-il. Pour une femme encore humaine, tu es vraiment impressionnante, et je peine à imaginer ce que tu seras, quand tu deviendras un vampire.

—A l'instant, tout ce que je voudrais, c'est devenir super marmotte Jasper. Je suis épuisée.

—Deux petits orgasmes auront-ils donc eu raison du Phoenix ? murmure-t-il, Charmeur, à mon oreille.

—J'ai déclenché un putain de feu Jasper, juste parce que tu m'as envoyé en l'air, alors sois mignon, et ronronne comme un chaton, tu veux ? soupiré-je, las.

Il rit doucement, mais je peux sentir la pointe de fierté qu'il m'envoie, me coulant presque dedans, tant cette émotion est vibrante en moi. Mais, doucement, il s'apaise, sa tête s'appuyant contre le bois, me laissant reposer contre son corps.

—Tu veux le voir ton Phoenix ? me demande-t-il, après quelques minutes.

—Oui, s'il te plaît, que je ne me sois pas transformé en kebab gémissant pour rien.

Alors, doucement, il me montre l'écran de son portable, me laissant admirer le graphisme du Phoenix serpentant de ma cuisse à ma poitrine, la queue faite de plumes s'enroulant autour de celle-ci, alors que le bec vient enserrer mon sein. Exactement comme la comtesse de ma transe.

—Jasper ; soufflé-je, tendue par le choc ; c'est le même.

—Je sais ; soupire-t-il. Et ce n'est que le début des ennuis darling.

* * *

Alors, alors, alors, alors ?? dites-moi tout ! (J'ai mes yeux de petite fille, ou de chat potée, c'est à vous de voir)

**Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? qu'avez-vous penser de cette incursion à Salem ? que pensez-vous de mon Elena ? Etes vous heureuses de ces retrouvailles ? et cette première rencontre entre Bella et les Withlock ? et cette trans ? inquiet du fait que Bella soit en train de se transformer contre son grés ? qu'attendez vous de la suite de l'histoire ? pensez-vous qu'entre les différents arc, je sois trop sadique de vouloir faire une pause d'une semaine ? avez-vous aimer la bande annonce de la semaine dernière ? souhaitez vous que je vous en fasse une toutes les semaines ? quel costumes avez-vous revêtis pour Halloween ? avez-vous fait Halloween d'ailleurs ?**

Pour rappel, et parce que vous êtes plusieurs à me l'avoir demandé, je vais vous faire un récapitulatif de l'évolution de l'écriture de mes parties :

—Arc I : (9 chapitres, terminés)

—Arc II : (4 écrits, 5 à terminés)

—Arc III : (8 chapitres à écrire, épilogue déjà écrit)

**Teaser du chapitre 9** :

**Des conversations gênantes**

—_Char ; soufflé-je ; tu te souviens de comment c'était pour toi ta…__—Ma première fois ? lève-t-elle un sourcil, sarcastique, éclatant de rire devant ma mine dégoutée. Jasper, il faut bien y passer un jour ou l'autre, tu sais ?__—Vous avez vraiment décider de me faire passer pour une abrutie aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas possible ; marmonné-je.__—Pas vraiment, mais c'est tellement rare de te voir quitter le rôle du major, que je profite de ces instants-là._

**Des problèmes en perspective :**

—_Vous allez faire envoyer un colis à Volterra, en Italie, contenant une carte de tarot avec un Char dessus, trois bâtons d'encens, un à la vanille, un au lilas, et le dernier au jasmin. Vous rajouterez une branche d'acacia blanc, ainsi qu'un pendentif représentant un pentagramme_.

**Un peu d'amour**

_—Remise de tes émotions poupée ? s'amuse t'il.__—Un jour, je trouverais le moyen de te torturer, et de te tuer, juste pour le plaisir de te voir bruler en enfer Peter ; sourie t'elle chaudement.__—Il te faudra plus que des sourires et des belles gambettes, petite fille.__—J'ai beaucoup de ressources, souvient toi de ce matin._

**Et des retours**

—_Disons samedi prochain, aux alentours de Salem, qu'en dis-tu ? fais-je, l'air de rien.__—Tu as quitté Peter et Charlotte ? s'inquiète-t-elle._

A la semaine prochain !

Je vous laisse donc pour cette semaine, et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine, jeudi, pour le dernier chapitre de l'arc I.

Bonne semaine,

Bisou,

Mya


	9. chapitre 9: comprendre

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous pour ce dernier chapitre du premier arc de cette fiction !**

J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passer, et que vous avez eu hâte d'avoir ce chapitre.

Comme d'habitude, réponse aux review juste ici !

**Carline** :_ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! je me creuse la tête à chaque chapitre pour essayer de vous emmener un peu plus loin à chaque fois, sans pour autant déborder lol. Es—tu présente depuis le début de cette fic, ou bien l'as-tu découverte il y a peu ? fais un petit saut à la fin du chapitre, j'aurais une nouvelle à vous apprendre, ça te plaira j'espère ! bisou, Mya._

**Rendez-vous-en bas pour une annonce,**

**Bon chapitre**

**Mya**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : comprendre****Pov Bella**

Il semblerait que les émotions vives et successives vécues depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures aient eu raison de moi puisque, ressentant un léger malaise dans le bas de mon dos, j'entrouvre les yeux, pour voir que le soleil est, maintenant, haut dans le ciel.

—Super marmotte a-t-elle bien hiberné ? souffle doucement la voix de Jasper à mon oreille.

Je n'ai donc pas rêvé ; me dis-je avec soulagement. Tous ce long cauchemar mis à part, je n'ai pas rêvé son retour, ni même le fait que, depuis qu'il m'a revendiquée encore une fois, je me sente moins instable, plus posée.

—J'ai dormi longtemps ? soupiré-je doucement.

—Même pas une heure, mais j'ai un peu forcé sur mon don pour que tu parviennes à trouver le repos ; s'excuse-t-il. Tu paraissais épuisée, et j'avais besoin de parler un peu avec Peter et Char de la suite des opérations.

Je hoche la tête dans le vide, refusant de réfléchir plus profondément à ce qu'il vient de dire, ne me laissant bercer que par cette odeur de café, de caramel et de pomme. L'odeur de son venin. L'odeur de Jasper.

Pourtant, je le sais, je vais devoir me pencher sérieusement sur la question, prochainement ; mais, en ce moment, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de pouvoir me reposer, retourner dans mon lit, et faire le tour du cadran, au minimum. Une chance pour moi, nous sommes samedi.

—Princesse licorne a enfin émergé ? s'amuse Peter. Je te pensais un peu plus résistante, petite humaine.

—Tu veux que je t'envoie en l'air encore une fois, pour voir si je suis vraiment aussi peu résistante que tu sembles le croire ? grimacé-je.

—Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je doute que Jasper te laisse nous rejoindre pour une partie à trois, ma belle ; éclate-t-il de rire.

Partagée entre la gêne profonde de ce que ses mots induisent, et la peur de ce qu'une autre émotion m'enlèverait ; je préfère me relever, me drapant dans le peu de fierté qu'il me reste, remerciant tous les dieux de la création pour le fait que je porte un jean.

—Venez, on rentre ; soupiré-je.

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de me contredire, ou même de me faire comprendre qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise idée, le fait de faire entrer trois vampires au régime classique dans une maison d'humains ; je les conduis sur le chemin de terre, serpentant entre les arbres, pour atteindre le col de la vallée.

Toutes ces émotions, vécues à plein régime, depuis que je me suis retrouvée sur le lieu des procès, tournent en boucle dans ma tête, m'empêchant de me focaliser sur une seule, la peur de ce que le retour de Jasper dans ma vie induise, étant la plus angoissante.

De toute ma vie, jamais je n'ai réellement cru au grand amour, celui qui dépasse les frontières, et fait fondre les cœurs. Non, la partie rationnelle de moi m'a toujours fait comprendre que je ne devais pas m'attacher trop fortement aux gens, parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils finiraient par me quitter.

J'ai pu voir l'état de Charlie, même si je n'avais, à l'époque, que trois ans, alors qu'il me lisais les contes de fée que toutes les petites filles aiment ; et je l'ai vu pleurer, presque à chaque fois, en voyant cette dernière phrase, celle qui conclue chacune des belles et grandes histoires d'amour.

«_ Ils se marièrent, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants._ »

J'ai rejeté en bloc ce concept, à partir du moment où j'ai du devenir responsable d'une mère qui était presque aussi jeune que moi, dans sa tête, me forçant à être l'adulte de notre relation, m'empêchant, par le fait, de développer des liens sociaux.

Mais, même si je ne lui en veux pas pour cela ; après tout, aujourd'hui, je sais que si je parviens à être la femme que je suis, c'est en partie à cause de ce que j'ai subi, en étant plus jeune ; je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'avoir brisé les rêves que chaque petite fille doit faire, pour être « _équilibrée_ ».

Je pense que, d'une certaine manière, si elle ne m'avait pas forcée à tuer dans l'œuf chacun de ces rêves constructeurs, je ne me serais jamais laisser amadouée par le côté prince Charmant, venu d'un autre temps, d'Edward.

Parce que, à l'instant même où j'ai quitté l'Arizona, et que j'ai atterri à forks ; j'ai pu endosser le rôle d'une jeune fille, pas encore adulte, en pleine recherche de piliers, et que, ce jour-là, c'est lui, qui s'est présenté à moi.

Je ne me le cache pas, je le sais, j'ai été stupide de me laisser avoir de cette façon ; mais, pour une personne comme moi, qui désire plus que tout pouvoir se fondre dans la masse, se trouvant totalement insignifiante ; avoir attirer l'attention du célibataire numéro un de cette ville m'a profondément chamboulée.

Me sentir aimée, choyée, adorée presque ; tout cela a fait fondre la carapace solidement crée par les ans ; et je me suis sentie glisser, oubliant totalement que, pendant un an, j'avais pu le vivre aussi, ici, à Salem, en vivant chez Elena et Gemma.

Mais maintenant que j'ai pu goûter à une autre façon de voir la vie, de voir ce qu'est un vrai couple, je sais que je ne parviendrai jamais à retomber dans cette spirale qu'était devenue ma vie, aux côtés d'Edward, même s'il ne m'avait pas marqué volontairement.

Et pourtant, je l'ai aimé intensément, avec tout ce que mon cœur en construction pouvait ressentir, me brûlant même parfois, en m'imaginant ce que, charnellement, il pourrait me provoquer, ce dont je ne suis pas vraiment fière.

Mais, avec les histoires de la famille Cullen, leur volonté farouche à me faire croire que j'étais la compagne d'Edward me perturbe grandement, m'empêchant de comprendre quel était réellement le but de tout cela.

Me briser, quand il aurait, finalement, décider de partir avec eux, me laissant comme on laisse un chien devenu trop grand, et espérant ma mort ? Me redonner confiance en l'amour, pour pouvoir, une fois que j'aurais trouvé mon grand amour, me faire comprendre que je leur devait ma vie ?

Ce sont des questions qui ne trouveront jamais de réponse, je le sais, et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de vouloir les poser à tour de bras, pour, au moins, avoir un début de réponse.

Néanmoins, maintenant qu'un autre Cullen me fait miroiter cette possibilité-là, mon cœur déjà meurtri refuse même l'idée de croire que ce soit réellement possible, et qu'il puisse m'aimer aussi fort qu'ils se le disent, entre eux.

Parce que, être une compagne signifie bien devenir la personne la plus importante de la vie de son compagnon, non ? Cela veut bien dire que, si l'un meurt, l'autre le fait aussi ?

Et, insidieusement, le souvenir de ma transe vient se rejouer derrière mes yeux, m'apportant, encore une fois, de nouvelles questions sans réponses, et un mal de tête encore plus puissant.

_« Et toi, mon amour, je te promets que je te retrouverai, ou que tu sois, sur cette terre, je te retrouverai. Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité. »_

—Arrête de te poser tant de question ; me rejoint Peter, se postant à mes côtés, tandis que sa compagne reste avec Jasper, quelques pas derrière nous. Tu trouveras les réponses en temps voulu.

—La vérité c'est que je crois que, ces réponses, je ne les veux pas vraiment ; soupiré-je. Ou, tout du moins, je n'en aurais jamais qui me satisferont totalement.

Il hoche la tête doucement, me proposant son bras pour pouvoir escamoter une branche couchée au sol, et ainsi éviter un bain de sang, tandis que nous continuons notre progression en silence, chacun de nous concentrés dans nos pensées.

—Veux-tu me poser tes questions, et voir ce que mes réponses donnent pour toi ? s'inquiète-t-il.

Je ne saurai sûrement jamais comment un vampire comme lui, qui alterne aussi facilement entre les enfantillages et les périodes de maturité accrue, fait pour survivre dans un monde comme celui-ci, mais s'il est prêt à répondre en toute franchise à certaines de mes questions, alors je suis prête à recevoir certaines de ses réponses.

—J'aimerais beaucoup, merci ; souris-je.

—Pose-les, et je verrais si tu mérites certaines de mes pensées, petite humaine si extraordinaire.

—Pourquoi dis-tu de moi que je suis extraordinaire ? froncé-je les sourcils. Depuis tout à l'heure, je vous entends dire que je suis stupéfiante, et tout le reste, mais je n'en comprends pas la raison.

—Tu es sérieuse ? fronce t-il les sourcils dans ma direction, incrédule par ce que reflète mon visage. Grand dieu, oui, elle est sérieuse.

Il soupire fortement, me laissant enfin reprendre ma marche normale, alors que, derrière nous, Char et Jasper sont lancés dans une conversation longue et houleuse, aux vues des mouvements de mains saccadés qu'il fait.

—Chérie ; souffle-t-il, secouant la tête, avant de reprendre, plus sérieux ; même pour un vampire, tu dénotes parfaitement, et pourtant, que ce soit Char, le major ou moi nous en connaissons un grand nombre, qu'ils soient venimeux ou non.

—Mais qu'est-ce que je fais de si formidable ? fais-je, frustrée au possible. Je ne parviens même pas à faire un pas sans tomber !

—Ma belle, pour un humain, avoir un don aussi puissant que le tien, un qui puisse faire se tenir à l'écart tous les vampires que tu croises, c'est déjà extraordinaire, alors savoir, en plus le maîtriser assez pour pouvoir rendre invisible ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur, et couper totalement le son dans ta bulle, c'est prodigieux.

—Mais je ne sais le faire que depuis que j'ai ce foutu tatouage ; grogné-je.

Il éclate de rire, amusé, visiblement, par le fait que je jure aussi facilement que son créateur, et plus encore par ma moue énervée et mon regard colérique. Pour un peu, je pourrais presque dire que le vent se lève, encore une fois, autour de nous.

—C'est faux, et tu le sais très bien ; s'amuse t-il. Tu l'as fait le jour de ton anniversaire, parce que tu avais peur. Ton don est quelque chose de précieux, surtout dans le monde vampirique, parce qu'il te confère une protection contre tous les dons que nous possédons.

—Tous les vampires en ont un ? froncé-je les sourcils, me souvenant d'Emmett et Rose.

—Non, pas tous, et je vois très bien à qui tu penses, en me posant cette question. Mais, pour te faire un résumé rapide, en général, cela dépend de la volonté du créateur, d'offrir, ou non, un don à son nouveau-né, et surtout, des aptitudes qu'il avait, en temps qu'humain. Prend Alice par exemple, quand elle était humaine, elle a été enfermée en asile parce qu'elle voyait des choses, des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas du savoir, et ses parents en ont pris peur, un peu comme les villageois et la comtesse, si tu veux.

Ainsi donc, l'histoire d'Alice est plus triste encore que celle de Rose, chose que je pensais impossible ? Mais, en un sens, cela explique la force avec laquelle elle s'accroche désespérément aux Cullen, et surtout à Edward.

D'un autre côté, cela rend mon appel à Jasper encore plus pathétique qu'il ne m'a paru, tout à l'heure, quand je me suis crue devenir parfaitement folle, alors que, finalement, je suis juste devenue une sorcière, rien que ça…

—Peter ; fais-je, me perdant dans mes pensées ; pourquoi je suis là ?

—Sois plus précise chérie s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas répondre clairement à une question si nébuleuse.

Au fil de notre conversation, nous sommes parvenus à la Vanquish de Jasper, et rien que de la voir, mes larmes semblent affluer dans mes yeux, m'offrant, une nouvelle fois, un lien tangible avec son retour.

—J'ai habité ici pendant un an, avant de revenir, pour Noël, et de rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Alors pourquoi est-ce ici et maintenant, que je me retrouve à avoir ces rêves sur la comtesse, ainsi que ce contrôle des éléments qui semble vous avoir tous fait peur ?

—Ce n'est pas tant le fait que tu puisses les contrôler, même sommairement, qui nous a fait peur, mais plutôt ce qu'ils induisent ; soupire t-il.

—Le fait que je sois la compagne de Jasper ? demandé-je, butant sur ce terme.

Une étincelle d'amusement brille dans ses prunelles, mais je n'ai pas le courage de m'inquiéter plus de cela, puisque, doucement, il reprend la parole, s'accommodant du fait que Char et le major soient restés quelques centaines de mètres plus haut, dans le chemin.

—Tu sais, être ami avec le major c'est quelque chose de compliqué, et parfois même de douloureux ; grimace-t-il, touchant la base de son cou. Il peut être taciturne, chiant et vraiment cynique, mais, dans le fond, lorsque tu as réussi à gratter la surface, tu découvres quelqu'un de vraiment attachant, un peu à la manière de Rose.

—Ils se sont bien trouvés, je confirme ; souris-je.

—C'est plus que cela même. Je dirais que, d'une manière improbable, elle représente vraiment la sœur qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir, et qu'elle est l'exacte reflet de sa personne, froide, dure et inflexible, mais brisée par la vie.

Pour avoir eu droit à la Rosalie garce durant un an, je peux confirmer, sans mal, les dires de Peter ; en revanche, je n'ai jamais vraiment vu cette partie de Jasper, hormis quand je brûlais dans les flammes de l'enfer, à Phoenix. Décidément, ce mot est vraiment le centre de ma vie et de mes cauchemars.

—Maria ? soufflé-je, tentant de garder mon regard fixé sur lui, et non sur le blond, un peu plus haut.

Son regard se voile douloureusement, et j'ai mal pour lui, en me demandant par quels atroces châtiments il a bien pu passer, de même que ses deux compères, pour avoir cette grimace torturée sur les traits, durant quelques secondes.

—Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire ; se reprend-il ; mas ce que je sais c'est qu'à l'époque où elle a transformé Jasper, elle construisait sa propre armée de nouveaux nés, pour pouvoir défaire Benito, un autre chef de clan du nouveau Mexique. Avec elle, elle avait Lucy et Netty. Mais là ou Lucy était le genre de vampire adorable et souhaitant garder un territoire, certes, plus retreint mais apte à nourrir les siens, Netty, elle, voulait en obtenir toujours plus, de même que Maria.

—Tu parles de nouvelles proies ? murmuré-je, horrifiée.

—En effet. Mais elle a transformé Jasper, et son don l'a proprement stupéfiée, au point où, une fois passé la moitié de sa première année de nouveau-né, il est devenu son bras droit, et l'a aidée à détruire Lucy et Netty.

—Tu as l'air de chérir le souvenir de Lucy, je me trompe ?

Aussi étonnant que ce soit pour moi de le voir, je suis émue, d'une certaine façon, qu'il ait garder un souvenir aussi puissant de cette vampire assoiffée de sang qu'elle était, et qui a, durant des décennies, fait la guerre pour pouvoir survivre.

—La différence entre les deux autres et Lucy, c'est qu'elle, elle a perdu son compagnon dans la bataille, et qu'elle a réussi à retenir son envie de vengeance assez longtemps pour ne pas se laisser envahir par elle ; soupire t-il.

—Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement, et que ce que vous vous bornez à me faire croire depuis tout à l'heure est vrai ; réfléchis-je rapidement ; si je venais à mourir, Jasper chercherait à détruire la personne responsable, et se donnerait, ensuite, la mort ?

—Ce n'est pas une supposition, c'est la réalité, mais tu oublies un point essentiel, ma belle ; sourit-il en coin.

—Lequel ? froncé-je les sourcils.

—Le major est le dieu de la guerre, et personne, pas un seul vampire, ne pourrait lui résister.

Une flamme de fierté s'anime en moi, en entendant ce fait. J'ai toujours pensé Jasper comme étant un fin combattant, mais savoir qu'il pourrait mettre au tapis n'importe qui, uniquement en le voulant, déclenche en moi des vagues d'envie à me retrouver dans ses bras.

—Pas même Maria ? murmuré-je, la peur s'infiltrant dans mes veines.

—C'est différent, en ce qui la concerne ; soupire-t-il. En dehors du fait qu'elle soit sa créatrice, et que, de ce fait, elle ait un lien de supériorité sur lui, elle est, aussi, le seul vampire à être venimeux, et non venimeux, ce qui la rend similaire au diable en personne, pour les êtres de mon espèce.

—Pourquoi ?

—Elle a le pouvoir de nous maîtriser tous, si elle le veut ; soupire la voix de Jasper, revenant vers nous, Char sur ses talons.

Trop prise dans les explications de Peter, je n'ai pas noté leur déplacement, ni même le fait que, même si ses sourcils sont toujours froncés, Jasper est venu se placer dans mon dos, sa main se perdant sur mes reins.

—Je ne comprends pas ; froncé-je les sourcils. En quoi le fait qu'elle soit des deux espèces fait qu'elle puisse tous vous maîtriser ?

—Parce qu'un vampire de mon espèce peut s'en prendre à ceux de l'espèce des Cullen, par exemple, mais pas à un des miens, et la réciproque est valable, c'est pour cela, que je ne leur dit pas mon identité précise, ni même le fait que du sang continue de couler dans mes veines.

—Donc le fait qu'elle maîtrise les deux espèces lui permettrait de vous tuer sans aucun problème, et de tuer Rose et Emmett, par exemple ? m'horrifié-je.

—Tu as tout compris.

—Mais c'est donner les pouvoirs de dieu à un parfait abruti! m'énervé-je. Elle semble n'avoir aucun contrôle, cherchant toujours plus de territoire, et si je ne dis pas de bêtises, je suppose qu'elle s'en est déjà prise à toi de nombreuses fois, non ?

Il détourne le regard, et j'ai ma réponse grâce à cette omission.

—Dans ce cas, pourquoi personne n'a cherché à la détrôner ? soupiré-je. Après tout, je suppose qu'elle doit bien avoir un point faible, non ?

La lueur coupable, dans ses yeux me fait peur, durant un instant, mais c'est quand je vois la gêne dans celui des deux autres, que je comprends qu'il y a bien plus derrière ces non-dits.

—Alors ? m'impatientai-je.

—Moi ; soupire t-il. Je suis sa faiblesse.

—Comment ça ?

—Disons, pour faire court, que Jasper a su se montrer ouvert, quand il le fallait, pour qu'elle soit parfaitement détendue ; tourne autour du pot Charlotte, mais je saisis parfaitement ce qu'elle veut dire.

—Tu as couché avec elle ? fais-je ahurie.

—Peut-on arrêter cette conversation assez rapidement, s'il vous plaît ; s'énerve-t-il. Ce que j'ai pu faire pour sauver la vie de millions de nouveau-nés ne vous regarde pas vraiment, et le fait que je sois encore en vie devrait vous demander une dette.

—Nous l'avons déjà payée major ; s'amuse Peter.

—Pas vous ; soupire t-il. Tous les nouveaux nés qui ont pu s'échapper, depuis ce jour-là, et tu sais très bien que vous me devez aussi une autre dette, et que celle-ci va être bien plus compliquée à payer.

Un échange silencieux s'établit entre eux, et durant quelques secondes, je peux sentir une légère détresse, de la part de Jasper, ce qui me fait me tendre immédiatement. S'il en est arrivé au point de laisser son don déborder, c'est que sa culpabilité doit crever les sommets.

Décidant que, pour une fois, je peux bien laisser mes questions de côtés, pour pouvoir lui apporter un sentiment de paix, je me retourne, entourant mes bras autour de sa taille, ma tête venant se poser sur sa veste en cuir fermée, maintenant que les lambeaux de sa chemise traînent sur le sol, entre les poteaux.

Les vagues de calme successives que je tente de lui envoyer semblent, enfin, traverser sa carapace, et ses bras se desserrent légèrement de mon corps, le détendant doucement, sa respiration superficielle se faisant plus lente.

—Veux-tu toujours rentrer chez toi ? murmure t-il.

—Tu viens avec moi ? chuchoté-je, retenant la pointe d'espoir qui vient de naître en moi.

—Parce que tu crois que maintenant que j'ai réussi à retrouver ton chemin, je vais retourner me terrer dans mon ranch ? lève-t-il un sourcil. Rêve sorcière, je ne partirai d'ici que lorsque j'en aurai envie.

Un petit sourire éclaire mon visage, et je le repose contre lui, resserrant mes bras autour de lui, tandis qu'il nous conduit à sa voiture, fais, d'office, monter Peter et Char à l'arrière, me laissant, grand seigneur, la place passager.

Le dirigeant en silence, je lui indique le chemin pour aller à la petite maison blanche, entourée d'une barrière de la même couleur, le drapeau des états unis volant au grès du vent sur le fronton de celle-ci.

—Une famille de militaire ? s'informe-t-il, haussant son sourcil sarcastique. Décidément, même avant de me connaître, tu en savais bien assez sur moi.

—Le frère d'Elena est en mission en Afghanistan, en ce moment, et leur tante garde la maison de ses parents, maintenant qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture, juste après mon départ.

Une ride soucieuse barre ses traits, mais il reste froid, reprenant ce masque de calme que j'ai fini par connaître, à force de vivre avec lui, à Forks, chez moi. Alors, tranquillement, je les conduis tous à la porte, entrant sans frapper, mais Gemma m'attend dans le couloir, les cheveux défaits, et les yeux fatigués.

Du haut de ses trente-six ans, brune, presque rousse, un regard vairon et des lèvres pulpeuses et charnues, elle est, à mes yeux, une très belle femme encore, et je ne doute pas que le nombre de ses conquêtes doit être conséquents.

Pourtant, depuis qu'elle a hérité de ses neveux et nièces, à la mort de son frère, elle a mis sa vie de côté avec plaisir, se coulant dans ce rôle de mère de substitution avec plaisir, naviguant en eaux troubles, car ne sachant jamais où se trouve sa place, vis-à-vis d'une nièce qui à moins de la moitié de son âge.

—Isabella Marie Swan ! tonne -t-elle, me surprenant.

Jamais, depuis que je la connais, je n'ai entendu ce ton tranchant, ni même vu ses yeux lancer tant d'éclairs ; mais quand elle reprend, je sens toute la fatigue, toute la peur qu'elle a dû ressentir, alors que, pour ma part, je ne faisais que retrouver la partie manquante de mon âme.

—J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! J'ai fait le tour de la ville, j'ai appelé la police, j'ai même appeler ton père ! Ou étais-tu ? crie-t-elle.

Encore une fois, en voulant être égoïste, j'ai blessé profondément quelqu'un, lui donnant le sentiment de ne pas être assez bien, pas être une tante assez bien, et une gardienne assez bien pour moi, malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donne, et l'épaule réconfortante qu'elle a été, depuis que je suis arrivée.

—J'avais besoin de renseignements, pour le devoir de monsieur Robinson ; m'excusai-je ; alors je suis allé à la bibliothèque, et, après, je suis allé voir la stèle des innocents, sur le plateau. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, et j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Pardonne-moi Gemma.

—Ou sont tes chaussures ? s'inquiète-t-elle. Tu dois être gelée !

—Bella !

Je me retourne vivement, en entendant Elena dévaler les escaliers, prête à me sauter au cou, visiblement, elle aussi s'étant beaucoup inquiétée pour moi ; mais elle se fige dans l'entrée, ses bras à demi levés dans ma direction, le regard figé sur le corps de Jasper.

—C'est… ? commence -t-elle, mais je l'interromps.

—Elena, Gemma, je vous présente Peter et sa compagne, Charlotte, de bons amis ; éludé-je ; et Jasper, un…

—Un très bon ami de Forks ; sourit-il, charmeur, en direction de la tante.

—L'ami de Charlie ? demande-t-elle.

Je suis étonnée, parce que je connais le sourire avec lequel il vient de parler. D'une façon honteuse, il vient d'essayer de l'éblouir ; mais, encore une fois, une personne de cette famille semble vouloir mettre à mal ma perception du monde.

Parce que l'air sévère qu'elle lui envoie, même si ses joues se sont légèrement colorées, me montrent bien qu'elle n'a que faire de ce jeune homme, même si vieux, pour un vampire ; et que s'il n'est pas l'ami de mon père, il peut bien reprendre sourire enjôleur et bouclettes chatoyantes, en direction du Texas.

Définitivement, cette famille est stupéfiante.

—En effet, c'est moi ; sourit-il, cette fois ci plus doucement. Auriez-vous de ses nouvelles ?

—Venez avec moi ; soupire-t-elle ; allons dans le salon.

—Avec plaisir.

Les laissant s'éclipser en direction du sofa, c'est une fois que je ne me retrouve plus qu'en présence d'Elena que je me permets de lâcher un soupire profond, résultat d'une trop longue nuit, et de trop lourdes émotions à gérer.

En une nuit, j'ai appris que j'étais une sorte de réincarnation d'une comtesse italienne, que je contrôlais les éléments, que j'étais morte, que je me transformais en vampire, et que, comble de tout, pour l'éternelle solitaire que je suis, je suis le Phoenix, la compagne du putain de dieu de la guerre.

Pour moins que ça, certains auraient déjà sombré dans la folie pure, et, plus encore, auraient tenté de mettre, définitivement, fin à leurs jours. Mais il semblerait qu'encore une fois je ne sache rien faire comme tout le monde.

—Tu as cédé finalement ; sourit Elena. Mais après tout, je veux bien te comprendre, il est vraiment sexy.

—Je sais.

Un sourire doux s'étire sur mes lèvres, et mon visage, tout comme mon corps fatigué, semble s'animer doucement, malgré la lassitude ressentie, depuis que nous avons entrepris de descendre de la vallée des innocents.

—Que s'est-il passé, pour que tu craques ? s'inquiète-t-elle, et une alarme se déclenche dans ma tête, en comprenant que je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité.

—J'étais fatiguée de devoir l'attendre, et je n'en pouvais plus de ne plus dormir, de ne plus rien ressentir ; mens-je prudemment. Alors, quand je suis allée rendre hommage à la comtesse que tu m'as montrée dans le livre, je me suis dit que, perdu pour perdu, je pouvais bien lui demander de venir me rejoindre.

—Et sa femme ?

Un grondement bas s'échappe de ma gorge, et ce n'est que quand je sens la légère pression au bas de mon cou que j'accepte de me calmer, la bête en moi semblant accepter ce temps de repos.

—Il l'a quittée ; souris-je doucement.

—C'est tellement romantique ; soupire-t-elle. Il l'a quittée pour pouvoir venir te rejoindre…

—Redescends de ton petit cheval, Barbie ; grincé-je. Certes, il l'a quittée, mais je n'ai aucune certitude si c'est pour moi, ou non, qu'il l'a fait.

—Tu es agaçante, vraiment, Bella ; soupire-t-elle encore une fois. Tu ne voudrais pas, juste une seule fois, être une adolescente normale, et rêver de te marier et d'avoir des enfants adoptés avec ce parfait spécimen qui se trouve dans mon salon en ce moment, et qui fait les yeux doux à ma tante ?

—Et le privé de sa liberté ? fais-je éberluée. Elena, un homme comme lui, tu ne peux pas le contraindre à la vie de couple, et encore moins à celle de père. Il est trop sauvage pour ça.

—Moi je le laisserais bien me dompter ; soupire-t-elle, rêveuse. Je suis sûre que c'est un homme qui sait faire monter le plaisir.

Sur ce point, je ne peux pas la contredire, puisque, dans les douze dernières heures, j'ai pu goûter à ce que ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue et son don ont pu faire de moi ; et un soupire de parfait contentement s'échappe de mes lèvres.

—Vois-le plutôt comme un mustang ; souris-je, amusée de voir le tour que prennent mes pensées.

—Si seulement il pouvait être aussi bien monté qu'eux, crois-moi, je ne dirais pas le contraire !

J'éclate de rire, en l'entendant, mais, encore une fois, je ne peux, ni affirmer, ni réfuter ses paroles, pour la simple et bonne raison que, jusqu'à présent, et même si j'ai pu sentir à quel point il avait envie de moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu plus dévêtu qu'en pantalon de jogging pour la nuit.

Pourtant, pour l'avoir sentie dure contre moi, à de nombreuses reprises, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait tort. Certes, je n'ai jamais vu d'hommes nus, et encore moins de vampires dans le plus parfait appareil ; mais même ainsi, je suis persuadée qu'il dépasse les limite de l'acceptable.

Son contentement et sa fierté me parviennent, chatouillant mon cou, et, encore une fois, je m'entends ronronner ; apercevant, au passage, le fait qu'il soit venu nous rejoindre dans le couloir, un sourire amusé dansant sur ses lèvres.

—Je dérange ? lève-t-il un sourcil sarcastique.

—Absolument pas, et d'ailleurs, tu vas pouvoir répondre à une des questions d'Elena ; fais-je, narquoise, me tournant vers elle. Elle voulait savoir si, sous la ceinture, tu étais aussi bien formé que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer ?

Son amusement n'a pas quitté ses prunelles, et quand il les place dans les miennes, il ne fait pas attention une seule seconde à ma meilleure amie, qui semble s'étouffer avec sa propre salive ; ses mots m'étant adressés.

—Mieux encore que dans tes meilleurs rêves darling ; susurre- t-il.

Un gémissement d'envie m'échappe, durant quelques secondes, entraînant le rire de Peter, dans le salon, et je préfère ne pas me demander si c'est en rapport avec sa conversation, ou celle qu'il vient d'entendre ; continuant de mordre ma lèvre au sang.

—Je voulais savoir si tu voulais toujours aller te reposer Isabella ; fait-il, imperturbable. Tante Gemma m'a donné la permission de monter avec toi, pour que tu puisses me donner, de vive voix, des nouvelles de Charlie.

—Parce que tu n'as pas accepté les siennes ? fais-je, caustique.

—Je préférais que ce soit toi qui me les donnes. Je te fais confiance, tu me connais parfaitement.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas à propos des nouvelles de Charlie, qu'il m'a dit cela, mais bien sur tout le reste, et majoritairement sur la conversation qu'il a surprise entre nous.

—Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer la chambre ; soufflé-je, le prenant par la main.

Il hoche la tête, me suivant dans les escaliers, ne cherchant pas à amplifier mes émotions, ou même à pousser pour avoir un contact. Non, cette fois, il reste parfaitement calme, me laissant le temps de me remettre de ce que je viens de comprendre. Parce que cet homme est vraiment, à lui seul, une énigme.

Est-ce sur le fait qu'il refuse de se marier et de devenir père, qu'il me fait confiance ? Ou bien est-ce sur le fait qu'il préfère garder sa liberté ? Ou bien encore à propos de cette transe, et de ce qu'elle veut dire. Je ne saurais répondre à aucune de ces questions, et je le remercie de ne pas me forcer à le faire.

Mais quand, une fois la porte de ma chambre au-dessus du garage fermée, je me retrouve à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant que faire de mon corps ; il prend le parti, encore une fois, d'attendre que je vienne le rejoindre, sur le lit, ou de m'asseoir sur la chaise de mon bureau.

Pourtant, encore une fois, malgré la peur de ce que ce simple geste pourrait signifier, je viens le rejoindre, son bras enserrant mes épaules, avant qu'il nous fasse retomber contre le matelas, ses doigts jouant sur la fermeture de ma veste, mon corps se tendant.

—Pardon, mais le major a besoin de retrouver sa compagne ; sourit-il en coin.

—Tu mens ; ris-je. Tu es en parfaite osmose avec lui, et je le sais très bien.

—Tu arrives vraiment à discerner ça ? lève-t-il un sourcil, surpris.

—Tes yeux naviguent entre le noir et le rouge, même si, maintenant, tu as gardé le noir, je peux le voir ; haussé-je les épaules.

—Peter a raison, tu es épatante, même sans être une licorne ; rit-il.

Un sourire amusé lui répond, et, sans qu'il ne cherche à m'en empêcher, je me lève, retire mon pantalon, et le fixe dans les yeux, incertaine de savoir si je fais bien les choses, avant de tirer doucement sur le crochet de la fermeture éclair de ma veste, mais il m'en empêche.

—Tu permets que je t'aide ? murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

—Avec plaisir ; soufflé-je.

L'instant d'après, il a quitté sa position semi assise, pour s'asseoir au bout du lit, rapprochant mon corps du sien, écartant les jambes pour que je me mette entre, son visage levé vers le mien, ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, tandis que je me sens rougir des pieds à la tête, dans cette posture.

Alors, doucement, comme s'il cherchait à ne pas m'effrayer, il fait descendre la fermeture, mon corps se tendant légèrement, puis il approche ses lèvres de moi, me regardant toujours, venant déposer un baiser sur ma peau, et il réitère son geste jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit totalement défaite, ses mains ayant rejoint mes hanches.

—Et maintenant ? murmuré-je.

—Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire.

C'est un simple chuchotement, mais sa phrase m'ébranle comme un coup de poing. En cet instant, dans cette position, j'ai toute puissance sur lui, je peux lui ordonner ce que je veux, et implicitement, je sais qu'il le fera.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté, entre nous, et devoir supporter son visage neutre et son regard serein me donne des frissons, parce que je sais que, si je le voulais, il serait prêt à faire ce qu'il m'a proposé, que ce soit à Noël, ou ce matin, contre le pylône.

—Je ne sais pas faire Jasper ; murmuré-je, regardant vers le sol.

—Je peux te guider, si tu veux.

Hochant la tête doucement, je sens ses mains remonter lentement sur les côtés de mon corps, alors qu'il se redresse, effleurant seulement les extérieurs de ma poitrine, et ce simple geste déclenche une nuée de frissons dans tout mon corps.

Alors, vaillamment, je redresse la tête, plantant mon regard dans le sien, me demandant même comment j'ai bien pu accepter qu'il s'en aille aussi facilement, il y a quatre mois ; mais la lueur de concentration et de contrôle qui y brille me donne un peu de courage.

Ses mains remontent encore un peu plus, suivant le chemin de mes épaules, les effleurant à peine, et il les fait redescendre sur mes bras, ma veste quittant ceux-ci, me laissant aussi nue que cette nuit, l'envie et la peur se battant férocement en moi.

Lentement, il récupère mes mains, les faisant passer sur son torse, pour venir les poser sur la fermeture de la sienne, m'aidant à suivre son geste, et pour la première fois, mon regard dévie du sien, pour se concentrer sur la peau d'albâtre sous mes doigts.

Elle semble gonflée par endroits, comme en relief, et du pouce, j'en redessine le contour , me mordant la lèvre quand je le sens se tendre ; mais il me fait signe de continuer, quand je stoppe mon geste, incertaine de la marche à suivre.

—Fie toi à ton instinct ; chuchote-t-il. Il ne t'a jamais trahi.

Galvanisée par ses mots, j'inspire doucement, avant de soupirer en la lui enlevant entièrement, le laissant aussi torse nu que moi, mon corps venant se coller au sien, et mes lèvres se posent sur une des cicatrices, la redessinant avec la pointe de ma langue, lui tirant un ronronnement.

—Une seule blague sur les chattes en chaleur, et je fais sauter ton string, on est d'accord ? feule-t-il, les yeux fermés.

—Il n'y a aucune raison que j'en fasse ; m'amusai-je ; après tout, tu es un grand garçon, chaton.

Et là ou je m'étais sentie puissante, par cette simple phrase, je perds toute ma superbe quand il m'attrape par les hanches, faisant, instinctivement, s'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille ; se retournant pour nous faire tomber sur le lit.

—C'est ta dernière chance pour retirer ces mots, Isabella Swan ; gronde-t-il, les yeux noirs de désir.

Mon excitation, que je n'avais pas pris conscience d'être aussi grande, s'amplifie encore plus, sous ses intonations graves ; mais c'est de sentir son corps pressé contre le mien, sa dureté entre mes cuisses, qui me fait gémir la sentence.

—Tu as beau être un prédateur, tu ronronnes comme une petite chatte sur un sofa.

Ses lèvres rejoignent les miennes en un instant, sa langue passant très facilement, peut-être même trop, le barrage des miennes, et je gémis encore plus fort, quand je sens ses mains me serrer légèrement plus, mon bassin ondulant contre le sien.

Mes mains rejoignent sa nuque, l'enserrant dans un étau que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ressente ; mais quand il quitte doucement ma bouche, me laissant respirer, je tente de planter mes ongles dans sa peau, alors que ses dents rejoignent mes seins, mordillant doucement les pointes tendues.

Un mouvement trop brusque, un gémissement ou une vague de luxure trop puissante, et je me retrouve comme une amazone, le sein en moins, mais pour le traitement qu'il est entrain de lui infliger, semblant jouer avec le bec du Phoenix, je suis prête à prendre ce risque.

Alors, amenant mes mains à ses cheveux, je tire violemment dessus, lui arrachant un grondement de mécontentement, mais je n'en ai rien à faire, du moment qu'il continue le traitement qu'il accorde à mon corps, et en une seconde, mon sous vêtement rejoint ma veste, au pied du lit, me laissant aussi nue qu'à ma naissance.

Mal à l'aise, incertaine de ce que je dois faire, je replie mes bras contre moi, tentant de refermer mes jambes pour me cacher le plus possible ; mais il prend mes poignets avec ses mains, les plaquant contre mon corps, ses yeux suivant les contours de mon corps.

De toute ma vie, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise, et pourtant, j'en ai vécues des situations où ma maladresse m'a conduit dans une honte incroyable. Mais me retrouver scrutée par son regard me fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

—Tu es belle darling ; souffle-t-il. Innocente, pure et parfaite. Un régal pour les yeux.

Pourtant, mon malaise ne reflue pas, et dans un geste presque inconscient, je tire la couverture vers moi, à deux doigts de me fondre en elle, pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Mais bon dieu ! A quel moment les choses ont-elles pu déraper ainsi ?

Se dégageant d'entre mes cuisses et se relevant du matelas, il s'appuie contre le montant du baldaquin, un air préoccupé sur le visage, et même la caresse de son don sur mon cou ne m'aide pas à faire repartir l'excitation qui semble m'avoir quitté.

—Serais-tu plus à l'aise si nous étions à égalité ? souri-t-il en coin, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Je prends l'idée en considération, réfléchissant activement à ce qu'elle entraînerait, mais tout ce que je parviens à comprendre, c'est que, même alors qu'il a vraiment envie de plus, il me laisse, encore une fois, le choix de la marche à suivre.

Alors, doucement, me mordant la lèvre, je redresse un regard décidé dans le sien, élevant mon bouclier autour de nous, l'englobant, tandis qu'il lève un sourcil, et je reprends la parole, facilement.

—Oui.

Un instant d'incrédulité l'assaille, mais, joueur, il dessert les bras de son torse, s'approchant de moi, à genoux, sur le lit, me laissant choisir la manière de faire.

Lentement, je me redresse dans la même position que lui, mes mains rejoignant la peau de son torse, me concentrant sur elle pour faire refluer la peur, et, petit à petit, je retrouve le désir et la luxure, mes lèvres rejoignant son épiderme.

Léchant, une nouvelle fois ses cicatrices, l'entendre ronronner me donne la force de continuer ce que je me suis donné comme mission, et, d'un geste tremblant, je pose mes mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture, la défaisant, mes doigts jouant avec son bouton de jean pour l'ouvrir, de même que la braguette.

—Je peux t'aider, si tu le demandes gentiment, darling ; susurre-t-il a mon oreille.

Je pourrais haïr cette voix basse et ce timbre si grave, si je ne sentais pas la boule de mon envie grossir, dans mon ventre, en l'entendant résonner dans mes tympans, m'arrachant un gémissement langoureux, alors que ses mains viennent rejoindre les miennes, les attrapant en même temps que j'agrippe son pantalon.

—Je crois que je peux me débrouiller pour ça, je te remercie chaton ; souris-je, lubrique.

Parce que je ne vais pas me le cacher plus longtemps, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que renferme ce pantalon serré sur ses cuisses, et surtout, si son commentaire de tout à l'heure était vrai, en ce qui concerne ses mensurations.

—Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, miss Swan ; murmure-t-il, alors que je parviens à le faire baisser jusqu'à ses genoux.

Pourtant, je ne parviens jamais au terme de mon action puisque, me prenant par surprise, il installe, d'office, mes cuisses autour de lui, nous faisant retomber contre le matelas, son pantalon allant rejoindre le mien.

Ses lèvres se posent sensuellement sur les miennes, dans un baiser qui, lentement, me fait tourner la tête, ses mains naviguant sur tout mon corps, s'égarant très souvent sur la peau entre mes cuisses, jouant avec le bouton de chair entre celles-ci, mais n'allant jamais plus loin.

Petit à petit, à ce traitement-là, mon corps commence à onduler contre le sien, incapable de rester de marbre face à ses attentions, et mes mains viennent agripper ses fesses, faisant se rencontrer nos deux intimités, toujours protégées par le caleçon qu'il porte.

Mes pieds rejoignent mes mains, jouant avec l'élastique de celui-ci, tirant un peu plus chaque fois et, au bout de quelques minutes, je parviens enfin à le faire descendre assez bas sur son postérieur pour qu'il soit gêné par la ceinture à l'avant.

Mais c'est le contrôle total qu'il me laisse sur son corps qui me fait perdre patience, et de frustration de le voir continuer à ravager mon cou de ses lèvres ; je donne un coup de hanche plus précis pour le faire s'écrouler contre le matelas, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui.

Sa bouche quitte ma peau, et, quand il replie les bras sous son oreiller, un regard appréciateur sur ma petite personne, j'ai ce sentiment de puissance magnifique et dévastateur qui me foudroie sur place, ses yeux se perdant sur ma poitrine.

—Prends la photo si la vue te plaît tant ; souris-je, mutine.

—Crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ; soupire-t-il. Mais je compte déjà garder celle de ce matin pour mon petit plaisir personnel.

—Ça n'ira pas plus loin ? fais-je, remontant brusquement mon regard vers lui, alors que mes mains ont enfin réussi à déloger son érection de son caleçon.

Il ferme durement les yeux durant une seconde, et je reste pendue à ses lèvres, attendant ma sentence, tandis que mes doigts s'accrochent douloureusement à l'élastique de son boxer, incapable de faire autrement que de sentir ce dégoût de moi-même.

—Tu te doutes bien que j'ai envie d'aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin même ; soupire-t-il, rouvrant ses yeux noirs ; mais je préfère t'habituer en douceur, plutôt que te faire peur d'entrée de jeu, et que tu ne veuilles plus jamais te laisser faire.

—Et si j'en ai envie, là ? soufflé-je, baissant le regard.

Bon d'accord, il ne lui a pas menti tout à l'heure, et la peur s'intensifie en moi, en voyant la grandeur et la largeur de ce qui se cache sous ce caleçon depuis des centaines d'années. Crois-t-il réellement que ça tiendra en moi ? Est-il sérieux ?

—Je ressentirais ta peur, et je ne veux pas dénaturer tes émotions à ce moment-là. Prends moi pour un con sentimental, mais j'ai promis à Rose, une fois, de ne jamais forcer les choses, si je trouvais une humaine à mon goût. Et tu es parfaitement à mon goût, en plus d'être ma compagne.

—Mais tu dois avoir mal, non ? froncé-je les sourcils.

—Si douce et innocente ; suis-je sûre d'avoir entendue, avant qu'il ne reprenne plus clairement ; chérie, ça fait des mois que j'ai mal, alors attendre un peu plus ne me tuera pas.

Son air presque gêné me fait sourire doucement, mais il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, me laissant inspecter ce qui se trouve entre ses jambes, et, de ce fait, entre les miennes, ma main avançant doucement pour le toucher.

Imperceptiblement, quand mon index se pose sur sa peau dure, je le sens se tendre, son souffle se coupant, et lentement, je fais monter mon doigt de la base au sommet, m'imprégnant de la chaleur qu'il dégage.

—Tu es chaud ; murmuré-je. Pourtant tu es un vampire.

—Privilège des non venimeux ; fait-il, tendu, les dents serrées.

—Parce que tu as du sang dans les veines ? penché-je la tête sur le côté.

—Oui.

Cette sensation est douce au toucher, et, lentement, j'encercle sa longueur de la main, m'amusant de voir que celle-ci parvient à peine à en faire le tour ; et, doucement, je la fais monter, pour voir si, même en haut, ma main me parait si petite.

Furtivement, je vois la sienne descendre, rejoignant la mienne, et, sans parler, il instaure un mouvement de haut en bas, d'abord lent et contrôlé, mais quand son souffle se fait un peu plus erratique, il enserre un peu plus ma main, m'aidant à imprimer le bon mouvement.

Dans ma bulle, son don est totalement lâché, débordant allègrement, et venant me rejoindre sans que je ne cherche à le retenir, mes émotions naviguant durement jusqu'à lui, mon désir augmentant en force, avec l'apogée proche de son orgasme mais, tout à coup, tout s'arrête.

Vivement, arrachant ma main de sa longueur, il inverse nos positions, reprenant mes lèvres sans douceur, mon gémissement se perdant dans sa bouche, alors qu'il m'envoie ses vagues de luxure de plus en plus fortes.

Dans un geste pour me calmer, il place sa main sur mon ventre, mais, à cause de mes ondulations de bassin, celle-ci dérape légèrement, et son pouce se retrouve entre mes plis, jouant abondamment avec mon clitoris, et je ne retiens plus aucun cri, quand la jouissance me frappe douloureusement.

Pourtant, de nous deux, je ne suis pas celle qui est la plus choquée quand, pris dans l'excitation du moment, il éjacule entre nos deux ventres collés, un grondement féroce s'échappant de ses lèvres, tandis que j'ouvre mes yeux paresseusement.

Si c'était possible, je jurerais avoir vu ses joues rougir de gène et d'embarras, d'avoir joui sans même qu'il n'y ai eu pénétration ; mais, trop rapidement pour que je sache si j'ai vu juste, il se compose un visage de marbre.

Il se laisse retomber sur moi, m'emportant dans une légère étreinte en me posant contre sa hanche, mon bras enserrant sa taille, alors que mon corps récupère doucement de ses spasmes, ses doigts jouant avec mes cheveux.

—Peter va se foutre de ma gueule jusqu'à la nuit des temps ; soupire-t-il après un long silence.

—Mon bouclier était levé, donc je pense qu'il n'a rien entendu.

—Crois-moi, vu comme il se marre, il a tout entendu ; grimace-t-il.

J'ai le bon goût de rougir furieusement, la gêne et la honte me submergeant, en me rendant compte que c'est à cause de moi, qu'il va perdre l'autorité qu'il a sur son bras droit.

—Une douche ? me propose-t-il tout de même, tentant un sourire dans ma direction.

—Avec toi ? haussé-je les sourcils.

—Ça me parait une très mauvaise idée darling ; chuchote-t-il, sarcastique, en soufflant à mon oreille.

—Pourquoi ? murmuré-je.

—Tu as ouvert la porte de ta bergerie au loup, et il a faim ; susurre-t-il. Il a très faim.

Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, l'idée même de finir en apéricube pour vampire, pour ce vampire, plus précisément, fait revenir ce besoin presque continuel de lui, un gémissement passant le barrage de mes lèvres.

—Si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de regrettable ; susurre-t-il à mon oreille, la léchant au passage ; file à la douche immédiatement. Tu ne m'aides pas là.

—Et si j'en avais envie ? fais-je effrontément.

—Isabella Swan, file à la douche immédiatement ; gronde-t-il.

Je lui envoie un sourire moqueur, en me levant du lit, voyant, au passage, que son érection est repartie de plus belle, sortant nue des draps pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, jouant avec ma chance jusqu'à lui envoyer un clin d'œil, son grognement me répondant, et un éclat de rire m'échappe.

*

**Pov Jasper**

Cette humaine aura ma peau. Non, me sermonné-je ; pas cette petite humaine, ma petite humaine, ma compagne, mon Phoenix, cet être bien trop pure et innocent, et connaissant toutes les facettes de ma personnalité.

Comment cet être aussi parfait à mes yeux, peut-il m'aimer ; même si elle ne me l'a jamais dit, puisque ses émotions parlent pour elle ; alors que, moi-même, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour m'éloigner de ce que je suis intimement ? Cela me dépasse totalement.

Mais rien que pour pouvoir, encore une fois, sentir son amour qui éclate dans les airs, se heurtant sensiblement à mon don ; je serais capable de beaucoup, et pour le dieu de la guerre que je suis, ce n'est pas peu dire.

C'est pourquoi, encore nu sous la couverture, je me permets le luxe de ronronner doucement, aux sensations fantômes de ses mains sur mon érection, un sourire insolent aux coins des lèvres ; me plongeant avec délice dans ces souvenir.

—Arrête de bailler aux corneilles, tu as Jenks à rencontrer ; s'exclame rapidement Peter, défonçant la porte de la chambre, marquant un léger temps d'arrêt devant ma position. Et c'est comme ça que tu comptais la laisser se reposer ?

Mon sourire s'étire délicieusement, et le simple amusement dans ses émotions m'indique, si j'en avais besoin, qu'il est simplement heureux pour moi, heureux que j'ai réussi à retrouver ma compagne, même si ce fut long.

—Où ça ? fais-je, me relevant du lit, et retrouvant mon caleçon et mon pantalon rapidement.

—A l'autre bout de la ville, et nous avons seulement dix minutes pour pouvoir aménager ; me presse-t-il.

Hochant de la tête vaguement, j'attrape le tee shirt qu'il m'envoie sans vraiment faire attention au fait qu'il n'ait que des manches courtes, et je lui fais signe que je le rejoins rapidement, avant de rejoindre la porte par laquelle elle est passée, quelques minutes plus tôt.

—Bella ? appelé-je, pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est plus seule.

Les battements frénétiques de son cœur me démontrent que, encore une fois, je ne suis pas parvenu à atténuer le choc de sa peur, mais je me fiche bien de cela, et je vais me poster devant la porte de la cabine de douche opaque, me posant même la question de savoir si, oui ou non, je vais pousser le vice jusqu'à l'ouvrir.

Mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de tergiverser puisque, me prenant légèrement au dépourvu, elle ouvre la porte en grand, un sourire aux lèvres qui se fane, quand elle me voit déjà presque habillé complètement.

—Tu t'en vas ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

—Tu voulais recommencer peut-être ? souris-je, narquois.

—Et si c'était le cas ?

J'aime la voir mutine, et plus encore quand les gouttelette d'eau continuent de voyager sur son corps, réveillant mon envie d'elle, et de pouvoir enfin la posséder. Dieu ce que je ne donnerais pas, là, tout de suite, pour la prendre contre la paroi de cette douche, la faire crier mon nom et se perdre dans un orgasme dévastateur…

C'est l'éclat de rire de Peter, dans la chambre, qui me ramène sur terre, me faisant comprendre que, encore une fois, mon don a débordé, et qu'il n'a pas bien eu loin à chercher pour savoir quels types de pensées lubriques m'assaillent.

—Je suis désolé ; reprends-je en grimaçant légèrement ; mais nous venons d'acquérir une nouvelle maison, dans le quartier, et je vais devoir aller aider Peter et Charlotte à tout installer.

—Tu ne peux pas le faire plus tard ? fronce-t-elle les sourcils.

—Char est déjà partie montrer la maison à Gemma et Elena ; m'apprend Peter.

Elle comprend, alors, la raison pour laquelle je dois faire vite, si je ne veux pas que notre secret soit découvert, mais je peux ressentir à quel point elle est déçue que je reparte si vite, encore une fois, et ce, malgré son corps tentateur.

—Viens me rejoindre plus tard, si tu le souhaites ; offre-je. Elena saura te reconduire chez nous si tu veux.

—Avec plaisir.

Je ne m'arrache à la vision de son corps humide que pour m'avancer vers elle, lentement, quittant ma posture contre la porte de la douche, les bras serrés contre mon torse ; pour venir la rejoindre en quelques pas dans le bac, me faisant asperger par la douchette immédiatement.

Mais cela n'a aucune importance, parce que, à peine ses yeux ont-ils enregistrés ma présence, que son souffle s'accélère, ses joues se colorant de rouge, et mon sourire s'agrandit d'autant plus, quand je la plaque contre la paroi.

Elle a beau être encore aussi vierge qu'une sainte, elle n'en reste pas moins désirable, et la sentir attraper mon tee-shirt de ses petites mains, alors que les miennes viennent se poser, de part et d'autre de sa tête ; me rend fébrile.

Cette femme est tout ce que je ne suis pas, et pourtant, si je m'écoutais, je verrais que, depuis cette nuit étrange, à la villa, je l'ai vu évoluer doucement, passant de la petite fille timide et transparente ; à la sorcière puissante ayant créer une vision apocalyptique du bûcher de Salem, cette nuit.

Avec une lenteur calculée, m'amusant de la voir retenir son souffle, à mesure que ma bouche s'approche de la sienne ; je la plaque un peu plus contre la paroi, mes lèvres se posant sur les siennes doucement, avant d'augmenter la pression crescendo, un faible gémissement répondant à mon attouchement.

Si un jour, on m'avait dit que j'arriverais à faire gémir, et, plus encore, jouir, la fille du sheriff Swan, je n'y aurais pas cru ; et pourtant, maintenant que je peux sentir que son désir enfle, encore une fois, je me fais la constatation qu'Alice n'a jamais eu plus tort que quand elle la voyait vivre sa vie avec le télépathe.

Sensuellement, je laisse ma langue dériver sur sa lèvre inférieure, en appréciant la texture et la douceur, et je me félicite de la voir l'ouvrir presque immédiatement, nous permettant de nous retrouver pour un baiser tout autant sensuel que passionnel.

Mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'avec cette humaine-là, en particulier, je ne saurais jamais rien contrôler, et encore moins la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'est habituée à mon contact et à mon corps.

Hier encore, elle n'avait passé que douze nuit dans mes bras, et aujourd'hui, je la sens enserrer une de ses jambes autour de ma taille, tandis que mes mains partent à la découverte, encore une fois, de son corps, s'attardant majoritairement sur ses seins si parfait entre mes mains.

—Je dois y aller darling ; soufflé-je durement, incapable de quitter sa peau.

Elle gronde doucement, le nom du vampire toujours dans sa chambre revenant plusieurs fois, et je ne cache pas mon sourire, dans son cou, alors que mes lèvres effleurent sa peau si douce contre ma bouche. Comment ai-je fait pour me passer de cette drogue, et, pire encore, quand donc est-elle devenue une drogue pour moi ?

—Vas-y ; souffle-t-elle, avec déception.

Avec beaucoup de regret, et surtout, beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, je me détache d'elle, lui envoyant un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil, lorsque je peux sentir sa frustration frôler la stratosphère, et je referme la porte de la douche, mon chemin vers la chambre se faisant en grommelant.

—Tu dis un seul mot ; assène-je, froidement, à Peter ; et je te décapite sans même chercher à te laisser te défendre. J'ai été clair?

—Très clair major !

J'apprécie la dose d'humilité qu'il m'envoie, de même que son respect, et je le laisse nous conduire jusqu'à la nouvelle résidence des Withlock, à peine quelques rues plus loin de celle de Bella, et cette fois ci, je gronde avec beaucoup de mauvaise humeur.

—Elle est déjà meublée connard !

—Et tu comptes faire passer comment le fait qu'il n'y ait pas un seul vêtement dans les armoires, ou même le fait qu'il n'y ait rien dans les placards pour les recevoir ? lève-t-il les yeux au ciel.

Certes, je sais qu'il a raison, et que si ces femmes viennent, je vais devoir me joindre à ce joyeux cinéma qu'est l'installation de notre nouveau chez nous, mais merde ! Je pensais vraiment qu'en quittant les Cullen, je n'aurais plus jamais à faire cela !

Une entrée donnant sur une cuisine ouverte sur une salle à manger, un grand salon, un escalier en colimaçon pour monter à l'étage, cinq chambres, dont chacune a une salle de bain privative ; et, en extérieur, en passant par la baie vitrée du salon, une chose retient mon attention.

—Une piscine ? demandé-je, incrédule.

—Char est sexy en maillot de bain ; se défend -il. Et ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as jamais rêvé de voir ta compagne dans cet accoutrement, parce que je ne te croirais pas.

Et il a foutrement raison ce salop. Parce que, tout ce dont j'ai envie, quand il me laisse m'asseoir sur la balancelle, sur la terrasse ; c'est bien de la voir nager nue, sur le dos, son corps attirant les rayons du soleil. Il faut vraiment que je me calme…

—C'est bien, ce que tu as fait pour elle, tout à l'heure, major ; soupire-t-il, après un long silence, les yeux rivés sur l'eau.

—Peter… grondé-je.

—Non major ; grimace-t-il ; tu as besoin d'entendre certaines choses, et moi, j'ai besoin de t'en dire certaines. Te rends tu compte de ce que tu as fait au moins ?

Trop perdu dans ma colère et ma frustration de devoir, encore une fois, supporter ses conversations de femme ; je ne prends pas le temps de m'appesantir sur ses émotions, et encore moins sur l'incrédulité qui sort, par vagues, de son corps.

—Tu es sérieux ? Tu ne vois pas ?

—Mais que veux tu donc que je vois ? demandé-je, furieux. Que je l'ai laissée se détruire pendant quatre putain de très longs mois ? Merci, mais ça, je l'ai vu !

—Je ne te parles pas de ça, même si, pour le coup, ça en fait partie.

Il soupire longuement, commençant à arpenter le sol carrelé de pierre de bourgogne de la terrasse, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux avant de venir serrer son arrête nasale, dans un geste que, moi-même, je fais un peu trop souvent à mon propre goût, lorsque je commence à m'énerver.

—Te rends tu compte à quel point ce que tu as fait est presque un miracle, pour un être de notre espèce ? soupire-t-il. Tu as réussi à supporter deux revendications, chacune d'elle étant espacées d'un peu plus de quatre mois, tu lui as procuré je ne sais combien d'orgasmes, tu l'as mordue et tu as goûté à son sang, et tu n'as jamais eu la volonté de la tuer, pire même ! Tu l'as laissée prendre les rennes de ce qu'il s'est passé, tout à l'heure, alors que tous les vampires de Maria savent très bien que tu n'es absolument pas le genre à attendre patiemment quand tu veux quelque chose.

—Je sais, je suis un abruti, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire ; grommelé-je.

Le choc et l'incompréhension se teintent dans ses émotions, mais il semble toujours garder ce fond de colère en lui, qui me mets mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne, las.

—La vache, ils ne t'ont pas fait que du bien, ces bouffeurs de Bambi. C'est tout le contraire que tu as fait, à vrai dire. Tu lui as laissé le choix de savoir ce qu'elle voulait, et comment elle le voulait, en prenant en compte le fait qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, tout en sachant que tu as besoin d'elle physiquement parlant.

—Il y a une conclusion à ton petit exposé ? cinglé-je.

—Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu combats le lien d'accouplement depuis plus de quatre mois, et elle aussi, sans que vous n'ayez l'air d'en souffrir réellement ? fronce-t-il les sourcils.

—Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas ; fais-je, avec une colère refoulée.

Me prenant au dépourvu, il éclate de rire, ses émotions faisant s'enfuir toute ma négativité, et pourtant, j'en avais à revendre, avant ce moment-là.

—Oh non, crois-moi ; parvient-il à dire. Tu ne la ressens pas vraiment, en quelque sorte, et je me demande même si, un jour, tu te rendras compte du sacrifice que vous faites tous les deux, sans vous en apercevoir. J'ai dû la combattre pour Char, quand tu l'as transformé, et crois moi, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, c'était même l'enfer.

—Elle était déjà un vampire, c'est normal ; haussé-je les épaules.

—Au contraire Jasper. Le fait qu'elle soit humaine te pousse à vouloir la transformer, à vouloir t'accoupler avec elle, mais tu te bats contre la douleur depuis plus d'un siècle et demi, et à force, tu ne te rends même plus compte de ta bravoure. C'est navrant de voir à quel point tu peux être bon sans même en prendre conscience.

Il me laisse seul sur la balancelle après sa conclusion, allant retrouver Charlotte, de retour de sa petite expédition, Elena et Gemma étant rentrées afin de ne pas nous déranger ; et je me laisse le temps de vider totalement mon esprit, pour leur laisser de l'intimité, mais c'est peine perdue, pour un vampire.

A chaque moment de chaque heure de chaque journée, notre cerveau est rempli de questions, de données, de nouvelles informations à traiter, et seuls les moments ou nous dormons nous permettent de nous reposer, ce qui ne m'arrive qu'au ranch, à savoir peu depuis cinquante ans.

Le balancement régulier de mon siège est arrêté, durant quelques secondes, le temps pour Char de venir m'y rejoindre, tenant un gobelet dans sa main, tandis que, de l'autre, elle joue avec les longues mèches de sa queue de cheval.

Je ne saurais pas dire ce qui, quand je l'ai croisé, dans ce petit bourg, près d'Angel Fire, il y a de cela soixante ans, m'a fait la transformer ; mais je pense que sa ressemblance frappante avec Lily, ma petite sœur, n'y est pas pour rien.

Que ce soient les yeux légèrement en amande, les longs cheveux blonds, la petite taille, ou même cette lueur de détresse, dans le regard, tout cela à réveiller des souvenirs que je croyais, à ce moment, mort et enterré.

—Tu m'en veux toujours pour avoir débuter la transformation sans m'en être rendu compte ? demandé-je, la voix lointaine.

—Non, tu avais raison ; fait-elle, égale ; ce n'étaient pas mes affaires, et je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler, même si j'ai promis à Rose de te faire tenir parole. J'aurais dû me souvenir que tu es mon créateur, et que, de ce fait, tu es celui qui prédomine.

—Merci, je suppose, de m'avoir remis la tête sur les épaules.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je sais qu'elle, elle saura comprendre à quel point ces mots sont précieux, surtout venant de moi. Rare sont ceux qui ont pu obtenir des excuses de ma part, et, à vrai dire, la plupart sont morts.

—Je ne suis pas Rose, et je me doute que tu te fiches éperdument de mon avis, mais je suis vraiment heureuse que tu l'ais transformée, même si, à mon avis, elle n'est pas près de devenir ma sœur au sens littéral du terme.

—Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, sauf sur un point Char ; soufflé-je, lui adressant un demi sourire. Ton avis m'importe, et ta bénédiction est aussi importante pour moi, que l'est celle de Rose.

Elle m'envoie un sourire heureux, en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, et comme avec ma jumelle, je lui passe un bras autour, l'approchant plus près de moi, tandis que je lui dépose un baiser affectueux sur le crâne.

—Une dernière chose, cependant ; fais-je, grimaçant. Ne dit plus jamais qu'elle va être ta sœur, ça me donne un côté pervers, pédophile et incestueux en plus.

Son éclat de rire et son amusement dans ses émotions m'arrache, moi aussi, un rire ; et je laisse mes pensées vagabonder doucement, ma main jouant avec la pointe de ses cheveux, ressentant la paix de Peter, dans le salon.

—Char ; soufflé-je, et même en tendant son oreille, je sais qu'il ne pourra pas entendre ma demande ; tu te souviens de comment c'était pour toi ta…

J'ai beau m'y essayer de toutes mes forces, je refuse de dire ces quelques mots qui nous feront, immanquablement, tomber dans ce stéréotype des adolescentes se racontant leurs expériences sexuelles. Pas moyen.

—Ma première fois ? lève-t-elle un sourcil, sarcastique, éclatant de rire devant ma mine dégoûtée. Jasper, il faut bien y passer un jour ou l'autre, tu sais ?

—Vous avez vraiment décidé de me faire passer pour un abruti aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas possible ; marmonné-je.

—Pas vraiment, mais c'est tellement rare de te voir quitter le rôle du major, que je profite de ces instants-là.

Je la laisse se complaire dans son amusement durant quelques minutes, profitant, moi aussi, de ses bienfaits ; mais, trop rapidement, elle se tend contre moi, resserrant sa prise sur le bas de mon tee shirt.

—A vrai dire, je n'ai fait l'amour qu'une seule fois, en étant humaine ; commence -t-elle son récit. C'était franchement passable, voir même pitoyable et lamentable, mais le mari que mes parents m'avaient trouvé voulait impérativement goûter la marchandise avant de signer, et j'ai dû me laisser faire, si je voulais qu'ils n'aient aucuns ennuis.

—Trop petit ? souris-je en coin, tentant de dérider sa tristesse.

—J'aurais su me débrouiller avec un micropénis ; s'amuse-t-elle. En revanche, devoir simuler, allongée dans du foin, en plein milieu d'un champ, avec un homme ventripotent, là, je peux te dire que j'aurais eu droit à un oscar !

—Tous les hommes ne peuvent pas être aussi doués que moi je présume.

Elle éclate de rire encore une fois, et je me félicite que ma petite pointe d'humour, teintée d'une légère fierté ait pu lui faire oublier son expérience humaine.

—Tu saurais vraiment contenter une femme sans ton don ? lève-t-elle un sourcil sarcastique.

—Char, je n'aime pas qu'on me lance un défi ou la mort pour ton compagnon est le seul but ; grondé-je.

—Tu as une compagne, amuse-toi sur elle pour me donner tort, dans ce cas.

—C'est bien ça le problème ; soufflé-je.

—Comment ça ?

Je prend le temps de réorganiser mes pensées, me coupant totalement des vagues de sentiments de Peter et Charlotte, utilisant ce temps pour faire refluer la légère peur qui joue en moi, depuis ce matin, et cette découverte.

—Je refuse de lui faire l'amour tant qu'elle n'aura pas accepté qu'elle est ma compagne ; commencé-je. Or, lorsqu'elle l'aura accepté, elle commencera à ressentir le besoin de se venger de Maria, et là, les choses se mettront en branle automatiquement. Or, si elle le fait, la prophétie, ou appelle la comme tu veux, se réalisera. Alors je sais que, le jour où elle acceptera le fait que je suis son compagnon, ce sera le jour ou je signerai ma mort, parce qu'elle le sera, elle aussi.

—C'est stupide Jasper ; se tend -elle. Si vous n'aviez pas vos chances de pouvoir battre Maria et son triumvirat, elle n'aurait jamais existé.

—Et si cette prophétie n'était là que pour nous donner le temps d'accepter que notre temps sur cette terre est bientôt écoulé ? soupiré-je.

—Tu ne peux pas avoir, à ce point, perdu foi en toi quand même ? s'écrie-t-elle.

Je détache doucement mes bras de ses épaules, me relevant lentement de la balancelle, pour pouvoir me placer dos à elle, les yeux perdus dans l'eau ondoyant doucement de la piscine, tandis qu'une paix intérieure presque morbide m'assaille, et lorsque je tourne mon regard vers elle, je lui souris doucement.

—J'ai eu cinquante ans pour me faire à l'idée que ma compagne serait le Phoenix, celle qui perdrait la vie en combattant pour notre race. Mais j'ai, quand même, une requête à te soumettre, et j'espère que vous voudrez bien le faire, même sans invoquer la dette de vie que vous me devez.

—Laquelle ? demande-t-elle, suspicieuse.

—Lorsque Bella sera morte, et que Maria n'aura plus que quelques forces, je la détruirai, et je détruirai son triumvirat. Alors, seulement à ce moment-là, et parce que je refuse de devenir aussi fou que Victoria, je veux que vous me tuiez.

—Ne me demande pas ça Jasper, tout mais pas ça ; sanglote-t-elle, le corps parcouru de frissons.

Je me rapproche d'elle, lui prenant les mains lentement, pour essayer de lui transmettre cette paix intérieure que je ressens, en ce moment, et lentement, ses frissons s'arrêtent, mais ses yeux ne perdent pas cette étincelle de désespoir en eux.

—Tout ira bien Char ; souris-je. J'ai fait mon possible pour vous offrir une famille, une vraie, depuis que vous êtes venus me sauver du camp. J'ai eu une belle et longue vie chérie.

—Mais elle pourrait durer encore longtemps ta vie ! Et avec Bella qui plus est ! s'exclame-t-elle.

—Tu te souviens quand je t'ai appris à lire l'anglais, n'est-ce pas ? souris-je à ce souvenir.

—Evidemment ; fronce-t-elle le nez. Tu m'as forcée à lire Harry Potter pendant des mois, pour réussir à manier la langue.

—Tu te souviens de ce que disais le professeur Dumbledore ?

—Que Griffondor gagne la coupe même si c'est ceux qui ont le plus déjoués le règlement ? sourit-elle, espiègle.

—Entre autres, mais je te parle surtout du premier livre, celui où il dit que pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus.

Elle se ferme totalement, se mettant en position du fœtus, vaincue par ses larmes, et je m'en veux d'être la personne responsable de celles-ci. Mais je sais ce dont est capable un vampire dont la compagne est morte, et je redoute le jour où quelqu'un voudra m'affronter, durant cette vengeance.

Alors, l'enveloppant dans une douce léthargie, je fais mon possible pour l'endormir, lui offrant les quelques heures de paix ou son cerveau n'aura pas à traiter la demande de son créateur, et de son ami, avant de rentrer dans le salon, et trouver un Peter, pour une fois, calme.

Trouble-fête, ça, il l'est, grognon et mauvais joueur, c'est une certitude, mais calme, non, et je me doute qu'il a dû entendre ma conversation avec elle, pour garder cette distance entre nous qu'il n'a, jusqu'à présent, jamais mise.

Cependant, quand je retourne vers lui, après avoir récupérer mon sac de sport à l'entrée, contenant le peu de possession que j'ai emmené avec moi, en quittant la villa, il y a quatre mois, pour pouvoir aller les ranger dans ma chambre ; il m'arrête dans mon élan, décidé.

—Je le ferai.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il serait celui qui comprendrait le mieux, ayant pu voir dans quel état était Lucy, à l'époque où nous vivions au camp de Maria, et savoir qu'il est prêt à faire ce sacrifice me prouve à quel point je ne me suis pas trompé, le jour où je l'ai transformé.

—Merci ; souris-je, lui tendant la main.

—Qu'on soit bien d'accord ; fait-il, avant de la prendre ; j'accepte ta requête, mais nous nous défendrons tous jusqu'à la mort, peu importe que tu sois le dieu de la guerre, et qu'elle soit le putain de Phoenix attendue par tous les vampires.

—Et que préconises- tu ?

—L'entraîner, lui apprendre à se battre, et surtout, lui apprendre à maîtriser son don et ses pouvoirs de sorcière.

Sa détermination ne faiblit pas, au contraire même, elle semble se raffermir à chaque mot qu'il prononce, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus ; et rapidement, j'ai devant moi le combattant des guerres du sud, mon lieutenant. Et la réponse à sa question me vient automatiquement.

Soupirant faiblement, et sachant que mon compte en banque ne souffrira pas ; je prends mon portable, recherchant le numéros du contact des Cullen pour toutes les magouilles, qui se passent nos dossiers de père en fils.

—Jenks ? grimacé-je, au moment où il décroche. Withlock.

—Monsieur Withlock ! Heureux de vous entendre. La maison est-elle à votre goût ?

—Oui merci ; soupiré-je, souhaitant me décharger de la partie « _conversation sur les banalités_ », avant qu'un détail ne me revienne. A quel nom est la propriété ?

—Comme me l'a demandée mademoiselle, je l'ai fait mettre au nom de mademoiselle Isabella Swan-Withlock. Ai-je mal fait ?

Même à des milliers de kilomètres, je suis sûr qu'il transpire à grosses gouttes, à l'idée de devoir s'asseoir sur une belle liasse de billets de banques, et cette simple idée me fait sourire, mauvais.

—Non, c'est parfait, le virement sera effectif dans la soirée.

—Très bien, que puis-je faire d'autre pour vous ? demande-t-il, soupirant d'aise.

—Vous allez faire envoyer un colis à Volterra, en Italie, contenant une carte de tarot avec un Char dessus, trois bâtons d'encens, un à la vanille, un au lilas, et le dernier au jasmin. Vous rajouterez une branche d'acacia blanc, ainsi qu'un pendentif représentant un pentagramme.

Je l'entends prendre note vivement de mes demandes, son souffle se coupant d'incrédulité, en entendant la fin de ma phrase, mais, après tout, depuis les décennies qu'il travaille pour nous, ce n'est sûrement pas la première chose étrange qu'il ait eu à faire.

—Très bien, j'ai tout noté ; reprend-il. A quel nom ?

—Marcus Volturis ; soupiré-je. Et surtout, assurez-vous qu'il le reçoive en personne, sinon, vous pourrez vous asseoir sur votre argent, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

—Parfaitement monsieur Withlock.

—Parfait ; soufflé-je, avant de reprendre, plus posément. Vous recevrez le virement demain matin. Envoyez-moi un mail quand vous aurez livré le colis.

Je raccroche rapidement, soufflant et frottant l'arrête de mon nez, alors que je sens que Peter retient difficilement son mécontentement. Mais, après tout, comment faire autrement, en sachant que les Volturis ont prévu, depuis des années, de détruire notre créatrice, et, de ce fait, tous ceux qu'elle a engendrés ?

—Tu veux vraiment mêler la famille Volturis à tout ça ? grimace-t-il.

—Pas la famille, uniquement Marcus, et lui est sûr.

—Permets-moi de douter de ton jugement sur ce point ; soupire-t-il. Mais soit, explique-moi ces objets que tu as demandé à Jenks de lui envoyer ? Je comprends pour la carte, après tout le dieu de la guerre est sur un Char, et pour le pentagramme, je vois très bien aussi, mais pour le reste, je t'avoue que je suis largué.

Je suppose que, dans sa situation, je le serais moi aussi, mais Peter à une donnée en moins, et celle-ci pourrait même changer sa manière de voir les choses, et cette guerre qui se profile.

—La carte est pour la signature, tu as raison. Les bâtons d'encens, c'est pour la date, donc, dans notre cas, dans trois semaines. Pour le pentagramme, c'est pour le sujet dont il sera question, et enfin, pour la branche, c'est le lieu, à savoir le plateau des procès.

—Et pourquoi les différentes odeurs ? Ont-elles une signification ? Et es-tu sût qu'il viendra seul, et non avec, au moins, sa garde ?

—Les odeurs ont une signification, mais uniquement pour lui. C'est l'odeur de Didyme, sa compagne disparue, et il se trouve que je suis une des seules personnes à savoir comprendre à quel point sa solitude, et le manque de cette femme lui pèse, alors, d'une certaine manière, j'essaye de l'apaiser.

—Et pour la garde ?

—Il n'est jamais venu avec, à aucun de nos rendez-vous, et je peux lui faire confiance sur ce point.

—J'espère que tu as raison Jasper, vraiment, parce que sinon, nous courrons tous à notre perte, et tu le sais.

Je hoche la tête doucement, acceptant le peu de considération qu'il apporte à mon jugement, sur ce point, mais je conçois qu'il puisse avoir peur pour nous trois, et surtout pour sa compagne ainsi que pour Bella.

—Et pour ta compagne ? demande-t-il, alors que je commence à monter les marches.

—Marcus saura quoi faire, c'est lui qui m'a parlé de la prophétie la première fois.

—Je ne te parle pas de ça, je te parle de son moral. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle va disjoncter très rapidement, une fois que tout se sera mis en branle ?

A vrai dire, je me demande même comment elle fait pour ne pas être, encore, morte d'inquiétude, avec ce qui s'est produit, ces vingt-quatre dernières heures, mais lui avouer serait avouer mes failles, et je sais qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne peux plus en avoir.

Mais il a raison, elle va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler, et même si j'aimerais réellement que Char et elle deviennent de bonnes amies, je sais qu'il lui manquerait quelque chose, de même qu'elle ne pourra pas en parler avec Elena. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une seule solution.

—Même si je sais que Char aimerait beaucoup pouvoir être sa sœur ; je grimace sous le mot, et il m'envoie un sourire équivoque ; je pense que Rose serait plus appropriée.

—Tu veux faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie ? s'amuse-t-il. Tu as tant que ça envie de te faire décapiter ?

—Non, mais Rose et elles ont tissé un lien fraternel très puissant, le soir du retour d'Edward, et je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin d'une sœur et d'un frère, à ce moment-là. Or, Rose et Emmett sont les deux personnes qu'elle considère comme cela.

—Et ton ex-femme ? hausse-t-il les sourcils.

—J'ai déjà bien assez de mal à supporter vos échanges amoureux, à Rose, Emmett, Char et toi, je ne vais pas, en plus, y ajouter ma frustration d'avoir Alice à portée de main et qui va vouloir retourner dans mon pieu, et Bella qui, elle, refuse d'être ma compagne. J'ai bien assez de problème comme ça, merci bien.

Une chose est sure, si je lui avais annoncé que je comptais lui offrir les fameuses soixante-dix-sept vierges du paradis, il n'aurait pas pu être aussi heureux, et j'apprécie de pouvoir goûter un peu de cela, après ses émotions négatives, et le moment passé avec sa compagne.

—Veux-tu que je les appelle ? demande-t-il, de bon cœur.

—Oui, je vais aller me reposer un peu ; soupiré-je.

—Quand veux-tu qu'ils viennent ?

Cette fois ci, c'est à moi de froncer les sourcils. Certes, je fais confiance à Alice pour nous aider, le moment venu, mais je ne suis pas prêt à la mettre dans la confidence de ce qu'est, réellement Bella, et encore moins son abruti de frère.

Mais prendre une décision, sans être protégé par le bouclier de Bella, me semble être une très mauvaise idée, et plus encore de dire à Peter ou nous devrons nous retrouver.

—Je l'appellerai quand Bella sera là.

Comme si une puissance supérieure avait entendu mon appel, je sens son odeur arriver dans notre direction, et moins de deux minutes plus tard, j'entends que l'on frappe à la porte, Peter se faisant un plaisir d'aller lui ouvrir.

—Remise de tes émotions poupée ? s'amuse- t-il.

—Un jour, je trouverai le moyen de te torturer, et de te tuer, juste pour le plaisir de te voir brûler en enfer Peter ; sourit-elle chaudement.

—Il te faudra plus que des sourires et des belles gambettes, petite fille.

—J'ai beaucoup de ressources, souviens toi de ce matin.

La légère menace dans le ton de sa voix se répercute dans mon pantalon, et encore une fois, je me sens comme un petit lycéen boutonneux, à deux doigts de bientôt pouvoir passer à l'acte. Mais n'est-ce pas ce qui se passe, à vrai dire ?

—Si tu cherches Jasper, il est dans sa chambre, mais va l'attendre dans le hamac, au fond du jardin, il devrait bientôt arriver ; lui offre-t-il gentiment.

En vitesse, je monte mon sac dans ma chambre, l'envoyant voler sur le lit ; avant de redescendre à vitesse humaine, Peter ayant engagé une conversation avec l'amie de Bella, celle-ci se trouvant, bien sagement, assise entre les deux arbres, les pieds pendant dans le vide, alors que son corps est soutenu par ses bras.

—Je ne te savais pas aussi docile darling ; lancé-je, en arrivant vers elle, la renversant sur le hamac pour pouvoir m'allonger avec elle.

—Je ne le suis pas, en temps normal ; soupire-t-elle, prenant place contre mon corps, sa main sous mon tee-shirt ; mais je suis épuisée, et j'avais besoin de me reposer. Or, j'avais le choix entre ton hamac, et ta chambre, et on a bien vu, tout à l'heure, que les lits ne t'aident pas à nous contrôler.

Elle n'a pas tort, mais, à dire vrai, je pense que sur n'importe quelle surface plane ou même verticale, j'aurais envie de la faire crier.

—Un jour, je te ferai l'amour ici, aussi, et sûrement dans ma chambre, et aussi sur la balancelle, et pourquoi pas dans la piscine ; soupire-je, rêvant à ces moments que j'espère arriver rapidement.

—Ça fait beaucoup d'endroits, non ? rit-elle, gênée.

—Je te l'ai dit bébé, tu en vaux la peine.

—Un jour, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises ce que ça signifie pour toi ; soupire-t-elle.

—Un jour, je te le promets, mais maintenant, dors, tu es épuisée.

Et ça ne manque pas puisque, à peine deux minutes après que je le lui ai dit, je sens son calme revenir, sa respiration s'apaisant, et doucement, elle sombre dans un sommeil profond, me permettant de faire ce que j'ai dit à Peter.

Lentement, pour ne pas la réveiller, je déloge mon portable de ma poche, composant, de mémoire, le numéros de Rose, et il ne me faut qu'une sonnerie, pour pouvoir entendre sa petite voix de clochette.

—Jasper ? Tu as un problème ? Bella va bien ? s'alarme-t-elle.

—Non Rose, tout va bien, enfin presque, mais je t'expliquerai quand nous nous verrons.

—Nous ne prenons notre rentrée universitaire qu'en septembre, alors nous sommes disponibles quand tu veux frangin ; rit-elle.

—Disons samedi prochain, aux alentours de Salem, qu'en dis-tu ? fais-je, l'air de rien.

—Tu as quitté Peter et Charlotte ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'elle finirait par tisser d'aussi grands liens avec eux, mais Peter à le même franc parlé, la même langue de vipère qu'elle ; et Char est presque aussi désobligeante que Rose, quand elle le veut, et d'un cynisme à toute épreuve, quand la situation l'exige.

—Du tout ; nie-je. Mais j'ai besoin de vous parler, et pour le moment, nous nous trouvons à Salem, donc, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais assez-vous faire venir chez nous pour une durée indéterminée encore.

—Et Bella ? demande-t-elle doucement, craignant ma réponse.

—Elle est là, elle aussi ; souris-je, regardant la forme endormie contre mon torse. Elle a appelé.

—Nous serons là Jazz, compte sur nous, samedi, à la première heure ; promet-elle.

—Je préférerais que nous venions vous chercher, si ça ne te gêne pas. Nous pouvons toujours nous retrouver à boston, si ça te permet de quitter Dartmouth.

—Vendu ! crie-t-elle. A samedi dans ce cas, et prend soin de ma sœur, s'il te plaît.

—Je compte bien le faire ; soufflé-je, redoutant le face à face qui suivra, entre nous.

Pourvu que je puisse rester en vie un jour de plus…

**Fin de l'acte I**

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? était-il à la hauteur de ce que vous espériez ? rendez-vous dans une semaine, pour le premier chapitre de l'acte II !

**Autre chose, dans un tout autre registre !** Pour le mois de décembre, je suis entrain de vous faire un **calendrier de l'avent **! Au programme : de l'amour, de la neige, du All Human, et peut être aussi un peu de sexe (autant ne pas se priver, avec la fraicheur hivernale !). Au rythme d'**un chapitre par jour**, je vous emmènerais avec moi dans une petite histoire **jasper/Bella** au gout de marshmallow et de flocons ! alors enroulez vous bien dans votre petit plaid, mettez vos pantoufles licorne, et préparez vos mug de chocolat chaud les filles !

Si vous avez peur que je ne publie pas la suite d' «_ une question de temps_ », je vous rassure tout de suite, les chapitres continuent à s'écrire, il n'y a pas de problème ! cependant, la taille des derniers chapitres ne sera pas forcement toujours celle des nouveaux, alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine,****Je vous embrasse,****_Mya_**


	10. arc II : chapitre 1: autant en emporte l

Bonsoir à vous! heureuse de vous retrouver pour le premier chapitre de ce nouvel acte!

Pour répondre à certains messages que j'ai pu recevoir en privé, j'ai bien conscience de vous avoir laisser dans le flou totale, **en fin d'acte I**, mais je voulais ménager mon suspens, et si j'en juge par vos réactions, j'ai, définitivement, réussi mon effet!

J'ai de nombreuses choses à vous dire, concernant **mes projets du mois de décembre, **mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus que cela dans ce début de chapitre; donc je vais me contenter de répondre aux deux reviews anonymes que j'ai reçu.

**Réponses aux review**:

**_Guest-c_**: je comprends parfaitement que tu sois perdue, c'était un effet voulu, et je suis bien contente d'y être parvenue! j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce nouveau chapitre, et que tu vas avoir encore de plus nombreuses questions!

Bisou!

**_Ninidezil_**: comment vas-tu? J'ai été heureuse de te retrouver pour deux review! tu as raison, je trouvais vraiment top que la compagne du major soit quelqu'un de puissant, à la hauteur de la sienne, à vrai dire! je vous ai laisser avec de nombreuses questions, notamment, comme tu l'as dit: Salem, les pouvoirs de Bella… mais je te promet que, dans les deux ou trois chapitres qui arrivent, tu auras tes réponses, et bien plus encore même ahah

Le retour de rose est pour maintenant! j'espère que cela te plaira! pour les interactions entre elles, en revanche, tu devrais attendre un peu…

J'ai hâte d'être au premier décembre, pour vous livrer le premier chapitre de mon calendrier de l'avent!!

Bisou!

**Je vous retrouve en bas pour quelques nouvelles!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: l'univers appartiens à S. Meyer

**Précédemment, dans le dernier chapitre**:

_Lentement, pour ne pas la réveiller, je déloge mon portable de ma poche, composant, de mémoire, le numéros de Rose, et il ne me faut qu'une sonnerie, pour pouvoir entendre sa petite voix de clochette._

_—Jasper?_

_Tu as un problème? Bella va bien? s'alarme-t-elle._

_—Non Rose, tout va bien, enfin presque, mais je t'expliquerais quand nous nous verrons._

_—Nous ne prenons notre rentrée universitaire qu'en septembre, alors nous sommes disponibles quand tu veux frangin; rie-t-elle._

_—Disons samedi prochain, aux alentours de Salem, qu'en dis-tu? fais-je, l'air de rien._

_—Tu as quitté Peter et Charlotte? s'inquiète-t-elle._

_Je ne me serais jamais douter qu'elle finirait par tisser d'aussi grands liens avec eux, mais Peter à le même franc parlé, la même langue de vipère qu'elle; et Char est presque aussi désobligeante que Rose, quand elle le veut, et d'un cynisme à toute épreuve, quand la situation l'exige._

_—Du tout; nie-je. Mais j'ai besoin de vous parler, et pour le moment, nous nous trouvons à Salem, donc, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais assez-vous faire venir chez nous pour une durée indéterminée encore._

_—Et Bella? demande t'elle doucement, craignant ma réponse._

_—Elle est là, elle aussi; souris-je, regardant la forme endormie contre mon torse. Elle a appelé._

_—Nous serons la jazz, compte sur nous, samedi, à la première heure; promet-elle._

_—Je préfèrerais que nous venions vous chercher, si ça ne te gêne pas. Nous pouvons toujours nous retrouver à boston, si ça te permet de quitter Dartmouth._

_—Vendu! crie-t-elle. A samedi dans ce cas, et prend soins de ma sœur, s'il te plait._

_—Je compte bien le faire; soufflé-je, redoutant le face à face qui suivra, entre nous._

**Et maintenant**:

* * *

**Chapitre 10: autant en emporte les sentiments****Pov jasper**Aussi étonnant que ce constat me paraisse, le simple fait de la savoir, depuis uniquement une semaine, à moins de dix kilomètres de moi, la nuit, m'aide à trouver ce sommeil que je m'étais mis à redouter, en vivant au ranch.

Mais, depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, je me sens enfin libre, enfin apaisé, enfin serein. Que ce soit parce qu'elle se soit, réellement, pris d'affection pour Peter ou même Charlotte; ou bien le fait qu'elle préfère, avec Elena, venir passer ses périodes extra-scolaires à notre domicile; me plait.

C'est d'ailleurs durant une de ces périodes; à vrai dire, c'était avant-hier; que je me suis aperçu d'un fait étonnant. Depuis quand la si sage miss Swan porte t'elle des pantalons de cuir?

Pas que l'idée me déplaise, puisque, pour tout dire, celle-ci me plait énormément; mais putain! Cela ne devrait pas être permis de tenter les gens de cette façon en portant du cuir, et les laisser sur leur faim en refusant d'avouer qu'elle est ma compagne !

Mais je ne regrette absolument pas le choix qu'elle a fait, parce que, en la voyant comme cela, je ne pourrais jamais revoir la Bella d'Edward; et, à choisir, je préfère largement celle qui s'habille de manière plus affirmée, et qui jure comme un texan pure souche. Et putain que j'aime ça…

Je ne saurais dire ce qui me donne le plus envie d'elle, à vrai dire, entre le fait qu'elle soit si innocente, et son envie continuelle de toujours apprendre plus, se délectant, à chaque fois qu'elle me laisse aller un peu plus loin sur son corps.

Oh, certes, elle est gênée, extrêmement gênée même; mais, parallèlement, elle est, aussi, grandement frustrée, et farouche, à chaque fois que je dois arrêter une de nos petites séances de jeux; et, cette fois, j'ai bien compris ce que Peter à essayer de m'expliquer, en me parlant du lien d'accouplement.

C'est un véritable enfer, de devoir lui refuser le simple acte de lui faire l'amour, et plus encore quand elle se perd dans ses gémissements et ses cris d'envie puissant; mais je ne démord pas de ma volonté de la faire accepter notre relation, avant cela.

Je le sais parfaitement, je recule simplement l'échéance, de peur de la voir revêtir son habit de combat, et être prête à aller se battre contre maria. Mais comment lui faire accepter que, même si je devais choisir entre elle et le monde vampirique, c'est elle que je sauverais, toujours?

Alors que je pensais qu'Elena allait, au moins, nous poser un léger problème; elle s'est portée garante, auprès de Charlie et de gemma, pour leur faire croire à quel point Bella est studieuse, quand elle vient ici; alors qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui travaille, avec Peter et Char.

Mais je ne suis pas vraiment honnête, moi non plus parce que, lorsque nous avons terminés nos petites exactions hautement agréable; je me fais toujours un plaisir d'aller la retrouver avec Bella, et les aider, moi aussi, dans leurs devoirs.

Généralement, vers les vingt heures, elles repartent chez elles, pour manger, nous laissant, à nous, la possibilité de boire nos poches de sang à notre convenance, afin de parler d'un plan d'attaque, lorsque le jour viendra d'aller défier maria et son triumvirat.

Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer mais, tandis que Peter et Char redoutent ce moment, celui de leur fin obligatoire; moi, il ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, la simple envie de voir ma race en paix m'aidant à garder ma sérénité.

Puis, en règle générale, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, je m'introduit dans sa chambre, au-dessus du garage, et j'y passe deux à trois heures, m'immergeant totalement dans ses émotions, et l'aidant un peu, pour pouvoir les contrôler.

D'une certaine manière, le fait qu'elle parvienne si facilement à savoir comment recevoir les vagues que je lui envoie, et comment m'en faire parvenir, est devenu un jeu, entre nous, et je dois bien avouer que son contrôle me fascine.

Jamais, depuis ma transformation, je n'avais vu un vampire avec tant de contrôle, et encore moins une humaine; mais, encore une fois, elle parvient à faire démentir les statistiques et les certitudes que tout un peuple ont. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire…

—Major?

Soupirant de frustration, je me retiens de grogner en direction de Peter, à la porte d'entrée de la salle de bain. Je coupe l'eau de la douche, ne passant qu'une serviette sur mes hanches, pour qu'il puisse entrer.

—Que se passe-t-il? Char est-elle prête? haussé-je un sourcil.

—La voiture est prête, et nous pourrons partir quand Bella sera là.

Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Devoir aller chercher Rose et Emmett à boston me met de bonne humeur, et savoir que le simple fait de les revoir va faire du bien à ma compagne, me plait énormément.

J'ai réfléchis durant une semaine, à l'idée de lui dévoiler la vérité, et puis, à bout de patience, et parce qu'elle sait réellement bien me travailler au corps; j'ai fini par lâcher le morceau, dans cette même douche, hier soir.

Mais, comme une bonne chose n'arrive jamais seule, je sens, encore une fois, des odeurs puissantes qui me parviennent, mon sang semblant bouillir dans mes veines, à l'idée de leur approche. Mais que viennent t'ils donc faire ici?

—Habilles toi, je m'occupe de ça major; soupire t'il.

J'en retiens un, à mon tour, simplement las de devoir, encore une fois, me plier à leur présence, de même qu'à leur venue dans ma vie, afin de la chambouler, encore une fois, et m'imposer leur croyances et volontés.

Une fois mon pantalon enfiler et mes lentilles de contact chaussées, je prends, tout de même, le temps d'envoyer un message à Bella, pour la prévenir de notre léger retard pour cette escapade prévue depuis une semaine; et je me paie le luxe de descendre, enfin, dans le salon, ou Char m'attend, souriant stupidement à me voir torse nu.

—Envie de faire saliver et retourner dans tes draps la nouvelle ex-madame Withlock? s'amuse-t-elle.

—Franchement? levé-je un sourcil interrogateur, mais souriant, avant de reprendre. Il n'y en a qu'une que je cherche à mettre dans mes draps, et elle en connait très bien le chemin, crois-moi.

Mon sourire carnassier la fait autant rire que Peter, j'en suis sure, mais, en même temps, comment ne pas avoir envie, pour lui en tout cas, de s'en prendre à elle?

Après tout, depuis des décennies, elle a traquer le moindre de mes amis, a mis le grappin sur toutes les choses que j'aimais, et s'est permise de réduire à néant tout ce que Peter et Charlotte avaient fait pour moi, pour que je parvienne à me sentir en paix avec moi-même et mon don.

Certes, je ne suis pas vraiment fière d'avoir passé des années à me nourrir à la source, ni même pour m'être amuser avec des humaines pour, ensuite, les vider de leur sang; mais nous sommes des vampires, et la moindre des choses, c'est bien de considérer pleinement ce que nous sommes, de même que ce que nous vallons non?

A mes yeux, et même si Bella se borne à dire l'inverse, les vampires ne valent pas mieux que des animaux, et plus encore même, je ne vaux pas mieux que quiconque, et encore moins qu'elle, au contraire même.

—Je te remercie, je sais parfaitement qu'elle en connais le chemin, puisque je peux assister, tous les jours, à votre déferlante de luxure; grimace-t-elle. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez vous retenir aujourd'hui, je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissante.

—Dis-lui de mettre autre chose que des pantalons en cuir, et je verrais ce que je peux faire; souris-je de son malaise. En attendant, je ne suis pas sûr que de laisser ton compagnon se débrouiller avec nos visiteurs soit une très bonne idée, malheureusement.

—C'est bien dommage; marmonne-t-elle.

Lui envoyant un clin d'œil, je lui passe un bras par-dessus les épaules, la serrant doucement contre moi, en sentant sa colère à l'encontre des personnes dans le jardin, qui fixent chaque coins comme s'ils pouvaient regorger de dragons en liberté.

—Clan Cullen; m'annoncé-je, d'une voix tranchante. Que me vaut votre présence ici?

Comme une vieille habitude, je me met à scanner les émotions de chacun des vampires face à moi, m'attendant presque à trouver tout et n'importe quoi.

Comme à son habitude, Carlisle est le plus calme, le plus tempéré dans ses émotions, puisqu'il ne ressent que du plaisir à l'idée de me revoir, même si son aversion pour notre régime alimentaire me saute aux yeux.

Pour Esmé, c'est surtout une forte dose de mécontentement ainsi que de peur, que ce soit à cause de mes yeux, ou bien des marques présentes sur tout mon corps, je ne saurais pas le dire, en revanche.

Pour les deux derniers, là, la partie est un peu plus tendue. Venant d'Edward, je ne sens que la déception et la mauvaise humeur, ce qui est un fait récurant, pour lui; alors que, pour Alice, ce n'est qu'une pointe de jalousie, combinée avec de l'envie et de la luxure, qui me parviennent.

—Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien jasper; sourie, enfin, Carlisle. J'avais peur que la dernière vision d'Alice te concernant soit synonyme de mort, pour toi.

—Je suis plus coriace qu'il n'y parait; m'amusé-je, ironiquement. De quoi parlait cette vision?

Le fait que je braque un regard glacial sur elle ne fait pas redescendre cette pointe de luxure qu'elle m'envoie sans discontinuer; mais, en revanche, de la colère et du mépris viennent s'y mêler, ce qui m'interpelle, durant quelques secondes. Que manigance encore ce lutin?

—J'ai vu un vampire portant les armoiries des Volturis à ta poursuite; grimace t'elle, en colère. Je n'ai pas pu voir ce qu'il allait te faire, parce que, au moment où il allait me montrer son visage, il est entré en contact avec une sorte de barrière, et c'est là que je t'ai vu.

—Comment savais-tu ou me chercher? froncé-je les sourcils.

—J'ai suivi le trajet de l'homme depuis l'entrée de la ville, et c'est comme ça que j'ai vu le panneau «_bienvenue à Salem_».

Ainsi donc, les Volturis en aurait donc eu marre de devoir attendre que je fasse le moindre faux pas, et que maria décide de leur donner de ses nouvelles pour qu'ils viennent à ma recherche? Ce serait étonnant, mais, de leur part, plus rien ne m'étonne, je suppose.

A moins que, et cette idée est bien plus dérangeante, Marcus ait été démasqué par les deux autres rois, Caius et Aro, et que ce soit pour avoir «_détourner_» l'un des leurs, qu'ils soient à ma poursuite. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi envoyer un de leurs traqueurs?

Mais étais-ce vraiment un traqueur, dans la vision d'Alice, ou bien est-ce plutôt le fait que mon seul allié, mon seul ami, chez les Volturis, vienne me rendre visite, qui ait déclenché son pouvoir, après l'appel de Jenks pour confirmer la réception du colis de voltera?

—C'est tout ce que vous vouliez? haussé je un sourcil. Savoir si je n'étais pas mort?

—Je te l'avais bien dit Carlisle qu'il se foutrait totalement du fait qu'on s'inquiète pour lui; sourit, narquoisement Edward.

—Edward n'a pas tort Carlisle; le coupe, doucement, Esmé; il t'avait prévenu, mais tu n'en as rien eu à faire. Il se fiche de savoir qu'on se préoccupe de lui, maintenant qu'il à renier notre clan.

—Je n'ai renier aucun clan Esmé, que ce soit les Cullen ou les Withlock, étant donné que je n'ai juré fidélité qu'à un seul, le mien; répond-je, calmement, mon regard ancré dans le sien.

—Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous avoir aider, par le passé? grimace t'elle.

—Par fidélité envers Alice; haussé-je les épaules.

—Mais en fin Carlisle! s'écrie t'elle, détournant le regard. Tu vois bien qu'il se fiche totalement de ce que nous pouvons penser, de la peur que nous avons eu pour lui! Pourquoi te bornes tu à toujours vouloir le sauver?

Je le sens, dans les émotions de Carlisle, que le lien de compagnon entre eux est en train d'asseoir l'autorité d'Esmé sur lui; mais, vaillamment, il redresse la tête, plantant un regard déterminé dans le mien.

—Peut-on aller discuter un peu?

De ces quatre vampires face à nous, il est bien le seul que je puisse considérer comme un ami, et ce, à cause des nombreuses discutions, le soir, à la villa, que nous ayons eu; alors que tous les autres préféraient se plonger corps et âme dans leurs jeux et autres émissions sur écran plat.

Il fut un temps où, lui aussi, je l'ai considéré comme un ami précieux, un membre de ma famille, même si jamais au rang de père, comme ils l'ont tous fait; alors, soupirant, je lui fait signe de rentrer dans la maison, le conduisant dans l'escalier en collimasson.

—Serait-il possible que tu enfile un tee-shirt, avant que nous commencions à parler? fait-il, doucement. Pas que ce que tu fasse de ta vie soit sujet à débat, mais je dois dire que tes cicatrices me mettent mal à l'aise.

—Pourtant; répond-je, attrapant un vêtement et le passant sur mon torse; quand tu vivais chez les Volturis, des cicatrices, tu en as vu plus que tu n'en aurais voulu.

—Ça fait partit des raisons pour lesquelles je suis partit du château, comme tu le sais.

En effet, des décennies en arrière, ne supportant plus de voir la souffrance des soldats de la garde, ni même de voir que son régime était, au mieux, raillé, au pire, sévèrement réprimandé; après près de quatre ans avec les dirigeants de son monde, Carlisle à mit les voiles.

—Est tu sur que nous serons au calme pour pouvoir discuter?

Je lui envoie un sourire moqueur, en fermant la porte de mon bureau, pour prendre place sur mon fauteuil, lui faisant signe d'en faire de même, face à moi.

—Cloisons en titane, portes insonorisées et fenêtres avec champ électrique. Crois-moi, il fallait au moins ça pour ne plus ressentir les émotions de Peter et Char, et je sais, de sources sure, que tous les pouvoirs sont arrêter par le système.

—Ça ne fait pas un peu beaucoup pour une simple maison? fait-il, dubitatif.

—Il faut ce qu'il faut pour avoir la paix, et j'aime assez mon petit confort.

Il sourit, amusé de ma réplique, et si j'étais télépathe, je pourrais presque dire qu'il est amusé de me voir si égoïste avec mon bien être. Mais, à ce stade, et après avoir passer quatre mois avec eux deux, ainsi qu' avec Rose et Emmett, je sais que ça tient plus à la tentative de rester en vie sans les tuer, qu'à de l'égoïsme.

Le silence, calme, s'installe, entre nous, alors que nous nous plongeons dans nos pensées, et c'est en voyant l'heure, sur mon ordinateur, que je comprends que ce moment de détente devra, bientôt, toucher à sa fin, si nous voulons être à l'heure à notre rendez-vous.

—Pourquoi êtes-vous réellement ici Carlisle? soupiré-je, ennuyé de le voir hésitant à parler.

—Pour savoir si tu allais bien; répond-il vite, trop vite.

—Tu me ment.

Ma voix est basse, presque dangereuse, et je sais qu'il pressent assez ce qu'il pourrait se passer, si le climat de calme actuel se mettait à dégénérer; ayant déjà entendu quelques rumeurs sur moi, de l'époque de maria.

—Je ne te ment pas; lève t'il rapidement les mains devant lui, en signe d'apaisement. Nous voulions vraiment pouvoir te venir en aide, si la vison d'Alice venait à se concrétiser, mais, en effet, tu n'as pas tort, je voulais aussi voire si tu avais continué à te nourrir d'humains.

—Alice aurait dû déjà savoir que j'irais bien, si elle avait cherché plus loin dans mon avenir; grondé-je avec mépris.

—Mais Alice n'a plus eu une seule vision de toi depuis des mois, et elle est extrêmement inquiète pour toi, depuis que vous avez divorcer. Elle passe son temps à essayer de te chercher dans l'avenir, à chercher la moindre trace de ta présence, pour être sûre que tu ailles bien, et que tu ne fasses rien qui te porte préjudice.

Notre divorce l'aurait elle, à ce point, marqué, qu'elle se laisse submerger par la peur pour moi au point où elle recherche mon futur; ou bien est-ce une autre méthode pour pouvoir revenir dans mon lit?

—Que tu le crois ou non jasper; reprend, plus calmement, Carlisle; chacun de nous est inquiet pour toi, et pour ton avenir. Même si tu as quitté le clan, tu restes, tout de même, un membre de notre famille, divorce ou non.

—Tu as toujours su que ma famille était les Withlock Carlisle, mais je te remercie de me témoigner ta sollicitude, si conflit il devait avoir.

—Tu n'auras cas m'appeler, et nous viendrons tous pour toi, tu le sais; sourie-t-il, calmement.

Si seulement il savait dans quoi il s'engage, en faisant cette promesse, je suis sure, à cent pour cent qu'il ne la ferait pas; et, plus encore, qu'il ne mettrait pas la vie de tout son clan dans la balance pour pouvoir me témoigner son amitié.

Mais Carlisle est ainsi, et il a toujours su que j'étais un être tourmenté, ce qui, visiblement, s'exprime par sa volonté farouche à m'aider, même si mon régime le révulse totalement.

—Je suppose que je ne parviendrais plus à te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas? soupire t'il. Tu ne reviendras pas au sang animal, même si c'était rosalie qui te le demandait?

Cet homme est vraiment fort pour savoir placer ses demandes au moment où les gens s'y attendent le moins, et en usant d'arguments convainquant; mais cela lui ressemble bien, je suppose.

—Non, en effet, tu as raison, je n'y reviendrais pas volontairement; hoché-je la tête. Certes, si je me trouvais dans un endroit où il n'y aurait pas assez d'humains pour me nourrir, je retournerais à ton mode de vie, le temps de déménager ailleurs. Mais je me contente parfaitement avec ce que j'ai sous la mains, en ce moment.

C'est plus que la vérité! Depuis que je l'ai retrouvé, Bella se fait un plaisir de m'offrir un peu de son sang chaque jours, profitant du peu de venin que je lui offre, en retour, pour parvenir à l'apogée de son orgasme, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

—Mais enfin jasper! C'est inhumain de se nourrir ainsi! s'énerve t'il.

—Tu oublies que nous sommes des vampires Carlisle, et non des humains, même si tu te borne à essayer de le croire. La méthode que nous employons, Peter, Charlotte et moi, nous convient parfaitement, et je ne compte pas en changer.

—Alors comment fais-tu? renifle t'il, dédaigneux. Tu trouves une humaine, tu la vides et tu l'enterre? Je pensais t'avoir, au moins, offert une conscience, en t'apprenant le végétarisme!

Je retiens à grandes pênes ma colère de vouloir éclater, en l'entendant. Pour qui se prend -il, à venir chez moi, introduisant son clan dans ma maison, pour venir me dire qu'il est le responsable du mensonge que j'ai été, depuis des années?

—Carlisle, fait très attention aux paroles que tu vas dire; sifflé-je, meurtrier.

—Tu ne peux pas dire que j'ai tort jasper; soupire-t-il, se rasseyant. Tu torture et tu tues d'innocentes personnes, uniquement pour pouvoir te nourrir, alors que nous t'avons appris une autre méthode, une qui soit plus douce, et qui apaise ton don et ta conscience.

—T'es-tu déjà intéressée à la méthode que nous employons, mon clan et moi, pour nous nourrir, ou bien t'es-tu uniquement basée sur ce qu'Edward t'as dit, sur ce qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées?

Je serais intéressé de connaitre son plaidoyer, mais je connais déjà sa réponse. Tout ce que peuvent lui dire Edward et Alice sont parole d'évangile, parfois même placer au-dessus de ce que peut lui dire Esmé, ce qui, en soit, prouve à quel point il ne connait pas sa place de chef, dans un clan.

—En général; lui apprend-je, ne cherchant pas à lui manquer de respect; nous nous nourrissons de poches de sang prélevées sur des cadavres tout juste mort, afin de ne pas priver les humains qui auraient besoin de transfusions. En revanche, tu as raison, il nous arrive, quelques fois, de nous servir à la source.

—Donc j'avais raison; soupire t'il. Tu te nourris d'êtres pures et innocents pour ton propre plaisir.

—A vrai dire, non. Aucune d'elles n'est pure ou innocentes, puisque nous vidons les violeurs, les pédophiles, et autres rebus du genre; grimacé-je.

Comment ai-je pu passer, durant tant d'années, à côté de ce dédain si affiché pour ma personne, de la part de Carlisle?

Pourtant, j'ai le plaisir de sentir son choc, dans ses émotions, et mon estime s'en sent gonflée, de voir que j'ai pu lui prouver qu'il ne savait pas tout.

—Mais, depuis que je suis arrivé à Salem, je n'ai pas, une seule fois, pris de sang à un humain; terminé-je.

Ce n'est pas vraiment faux, puisque Bella n'est plus vraiment humain, qu'elle n'est pas vraiment un vampire, et pas vraiment, non plus, une sorcière. A croire qu'elle est presque aussi anormale que moi, dans son genre.

—Alors comment fais-tu pour rester en vie? force-t-il les sourcils, surpris. Je vois bien que tes yeux sont rouges, et je connais le mal que tu as eu, depuis ton arrivée dans mon clan, à garder le même régime que nous sans replonger.

—Ma compagne me laisse prendre de son sang chaque jours.

—Bien, au moins, tu as laissé cette histoire avec Bella en quittant forks, ce qui est une bonne choses, je suppose; soupire Carlisle.

La petite pointe de contentement qu'il ressent fait que j'ai un mal fou à retenir mon sourire rancunier envers eux. S'ils ne m'avaient pas forcé à rester loin d'elle, ou même à regarder son rapprochement avec le télépathe, cela ferait des années qu'elle serait avec moi.

—J'espère qu'elle va bien; soupire-t-il pour lui-même.

—Tu aurais peut-être dû t'en soucier avant que vous ne la quittiez comme une malpropre, non? grogné-je.

—Nous devions nous éloigner jasper. Je sais que tu le comprend, parce que, de prime abord, c'est à cause de toi, qu'Edward a ressenti cette soif, quand elle s'est coupée. Je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser de t'avoir mis dans la position dans laquelle tu as été ce soir-là.

Il est en colère, et pour ma part, je ne ressent qu'une très grande rage à leur encontre à tous. S'ils avaient regardé les choses en face dès le début, ils auraient compris qu'Edward n'aurais jamais pu être son compagnon.

Ils auraient pu voir qu'il luttaient constamment contre son envie de son sang, de pouvoir percer le bouclier autour de son esprit, et de vouloir la forcer à être ce qu'elle n'était pas; et seule ma froideur lui répond, quand je reprends la parole, ouvrant la porte pour signifier la fin de la conversation.

—Je te pardonne Carlisle; susurré-je, mauvais. Depuis ce temps, j'ai pu trouver ma compagne, comme je te l'ai dit.

—J'en suis très heureux pour toi jasper, vraiment, même si, de ce fait, je sais que tu ne reviendras jamais avec Alice.

Le pire, dans tout cela, c'est qu'il est parfaitement honnête! Il est vraiment heureux pour moi et le fait que j'ai trouvé une compagne; et il est extrêmement déçu que je ne redevienne jamais le petit pantin de sa fille chérie.

—Pourras-t-on, un jour, la rencontrer? demande-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Comme une réponse des dieux pour lui, je sens la fragrance de fraise et de freesias me parvenir depuis la porte d'entrée, et j'entends Edward inspirer violement, de même qu'Alice, tandis que j'affiche un sourire moqueur, et que Carlisle se fige, dans l'entrée du bureau.

—Tu vas être exaucer Carlisle, elle vient d'arriver; ricané-je.

Tentant de prendre de justesse Edward, il me passe quand même devant en courant, m'envoyant un sourire moqueur, s'élançant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour la défoncer.

Pensif, inquiet et légèrement en colère de m'être, encore une fois, fait avoir par sa super vitesse, même pour un vampire; je m'appuis sur une des chaises autour de la table, mon visage tourné vers ma compagne, figée à la porte, la main en l'air, prête à frapper.

Quartes mois se sont écoulés, depuis qu'il l'a vu, pour la dernière fois; mais son envie d'elle revient, encore une fois, percer la barrière de protection que je place sur mon don, tandis que le choc de Bella me parviens.

—Edward?

*

**Pov Bella**Le choc est la moindre de mes émotions, quand je le vois, me souriant de manière éblouissante, toutes dents blanches sorties, la main dans les cheveux, figé dans ses traits d'adolescent, posant sur moi un regard similaire à celui qu'il avait, à nos débuts.

—C'est moi mon amour; sourie t'il tendrement. Nous sommes arrivés il y a moins d'une heure.

—Nous? buté-je.

—Carlisle, Esmé, Alice et moi. Elles étaient folles de joies à l'idée de te revoir.

Il sourit encore plus intensément, mais je n'en ai que faire, à partir du moment où je capte la lueur claire, derrière son bras relevé; et qui m'amène un sourie aux lèvres.

Posé là, bien calmement, son sourire en coin m'étant adressé, les bras croisés autour de son torse; jasper m'envoie un clin d'œil, me faisant comprendre qu'il me laisse discuter avec Edward, avant de se tourner vers l'extérieur.

Encore une fois, je me retrouve à devoir choisir entre le blond et le roux, et encore une fois, je choisis jasper; m'amusé-je.

Adressant un léger sourire d'excuse à mon ancien petit ami, je passe sous son bras, ne m'inquiétant pas du fait que, s'il le voulait, il pourrais me forcer à revenir devant lui; et je m'élance vers jasper, posant simplement une main sur le bas de son dos, pour l'arrêter.

Son sourcil haussé, en se retournant, est la seule preuve, pour moi, qu'il s'inquiète vraiment de ce que je pourrais faire, maintenant qu'il est revenu, et qu'il semble plus disposé à mon égard, que les derniers mois que nous avons passé ensemble, à forks.

—Tu comptais aller quelque pars beau blond? souris-je, tendue.

Pourquoi le simple fait de savoir qu'Alice est dans cette maison me crispe t'il autant? Après tout, je sais qu'ils sont divorcés, et je sais qu'il est le maitre de cette propriété; mais mon corps, lui, ne semble pas apprécier l'idée qu'il puisse, même par politesse, revenir vers elle.

—J'avais dans l'idée d'aller préparer mon fouet et mes menottes, maintenant que tu es là, mais je peux surement attendre que tu les sortes toi-même; sourie-t-il, malicieux.

—Le père noël a vraiment été généreux avec toi cette année dis-moi; m'amusé-je.

—Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer; souffle t'il.

Cette simple phrase fait s'abattre le peu de résistances qu'il y avait en moi, de même que ses yeux rouge qui laissent passer, durant une seconde, une lueur d'amour, dans ceux-ci; me faisant mordre violement la lèvre, tandis que mon corps vient se coller au sien.

Il me laisse le choix de combler les centimètres qui nous séparent, avant que nos lèvres ne se retrouvent, pour un baisser lent et sensuel, sa langue voguant doucement contre ma lèvre inferieure, et je lui accorde bien volontiers le passage, pour qu'elles puissent venir se retrouver.

Ses mains qui, jusqu'à présent, se serraient contre son torse en poings, viennent retrouver, comme par habitude, leurs place sur mes fesses, les prenant en coupe pour que je puisse venir entourer mes jambes autour de sa taille, approfondissant un peu plus le baiser.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire «vampire», je me retrouve adossé au mur de la cuisine, son corps poussé contre le mien, ses mains venant caresser ma peau, sous mon tee-shirt, comme une salutation de bien venue à mon Phoenix; m'arrachant quelques soupires de contentements.

Chacune de nos rencontres, chacune de nos retrouvailles se terminent comme celle-ci, et j'en apprécie chacune d'elle avec la même saveur, le même empressement, parce que, sentir qu'il ne met aucunes limites entre nous fait fondre, peu à peu, les barrières solides que je me suis créer, depuis des années, à l'encontre des hommes.

Toute la douceur, toute la fougue, la passion, l'amour même, si je peux y croire, qu'il met dans nos rencontre; qu'elles soient ici ou dans sa chambre, ou dans n'importe quelle pièce de cette maison; me pousse à croire qu'il est vraiment ce qu'ils s'évertuent, lui, Char et Peter, à me dire, depuis son retour. Mon compagnon.

Une légère morsure, sur mon cou, alors qu'il me laisse le temps de respirer, me ramène sur terre, et le simple fait de sentir ses dents dans ma peau, et la douceur de sa langue qui vient la lécher me donne envie de lui, mon corps réagissant instinctivement à ce traitement.

—Nous avons des invités; soupire-t-il, refermant doucement la plaie.

Que j'aime entendre le son rauque de sa voix, quand il me dit cela, ou bien le fait que je puisse sentir la preuve d'à quel point il a envie de moi, en cet instant…

—On est vraiment obligés d'aller les voir? souris-je, mutine. On ne peut pas, simplement, monter discrètement dans la chambre, et laisser Char et Peter s'occuper de la famille?

—Et risquer de manquer l'heure du départ? s'amuse t'il. Je ne vous savais pas aussi lubrique, miss Swan.

—Je ne l'étais pas avant de vous connaitre, major Withlock.

—Et tu m'en vois ravis; souffle-t-il, avant de revenir à l'assaut de mes lèvres.

Ses mains quittent la peau de mon ventre, pour aller naviguer plus haut, effleurant le tissus de mon soutien-gorge, tandis que l'autre vient se perdre sur le cuir de mon pantalon, allant de mes cuisses à mes fesses, passant un temps considérable contre elles, avant que sa bouche ne vienne se poser sur ma poitrine, à travers ma tunique noir.

—Sois tu m'arrête maintenant, soit nous montons dans ma chambre tout de suite, et je peux te promettre que nous serons vraiment en retard pour notre rendez-vous darling; souffle t'il.

Comment peut-il me demande ça, alors que ses doigts jouent déjà avec les boutons de mon pantalon, et que je le sens pousser du bassin entre mes cuisses? Cet homme veut il ma mort?

Mais, parallèlement à ça, j'ai vraiment envie de voir Rose et Emmett, parce qu'ils me manquent vraiment, et que depuis mon anniversaire, je n'ai pu avoir que quelques coups de fil, de temps en temps, pour avoir de leurs nouvelles.

Alors, au prix de nombreux efforts, et parce que je sais que j'aurais bientôt droit à ma délivrance, peut-être même dès notre retour; je détache mes lèvres des siennes, retenant à grandes peines mon gémissement de frustration, en laissant ma tête retomber contre le mur.

—Je vais m'en vouloir toute l'après-midi; soupiré-je; mais j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. Serait-il possible d'échapper à la confrontation avec les Cullen?

—Pas à ma connaissance; lève t'il les yeux au ciel. Ils veulent te voir, et à mon avis, Edward et Carlisle leur ont dit que tu étais ici et ma compagne. Donc prépare toi à recevoir un bon nombre d'avis négatifs sur tes choix de vie darling.

J'aimerais tellement faire partir cette étincelle de tristesse, de haine pour lui-même qu'il semble ressentir, en ce moment; mais je sais que le seul moyen serait de lui dire qu'il est mon compagnon, et ça, je ne suis pas encore prête à l'accepter.

—De plus; me coupe-t-il dans mes pensées; je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi Alice ne peut plus me voir dans ses visions.

—Envie d'avoir des spectateurs pendant que tu joues avec moi major? souris-je en coin. Je ne te savais pas voyeur à tes heures perdues.

—Que veux-tu que je te dises darling; susurre-t-il, sa voix prenant son accent texan; ma compagne est une femme qui aime me laisser jouer avec son corps, et elle est belle à en damner un saint, je ne ferais que leur fournir des cartouches pour leurs petits plaisirs en solitaires.

J'éclate de rire, gênée, de l'entendre parler de moi ainsi; mais pourtant, dans le fond, je suis touchée qu'il me voit ainsi.

Comprenant que je ne suis pas encore prête à admettre qu'il est mon éternité, et, plus encore, à le lui dire; il me détache du mur, faisant lentement redescendre mes jambes contre son corps, me prenant par la main pour me conduire dans le jardin.

L'ambiance est, pour le moins, électrique, quand nous arrivons, et c'est avec un peu de satisfaction que je vois que Peter et Char sont, eux, parfaitement droit, sur la terrasse, ne s'agitant pas dans tous les sens, comme le font les Cullen.

—Dois-je encore remplacer la vaisselle poupée?

Je rougis fortement devant le commentaire, ô combien gênant, de Peter. Mais, pour sa défense, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nos retrouvailles d'hier soir soient aussi intense, et le vaisselier n'a, visiblement, pas aimer la manière de jasper de me dire bonjour.

Une chance pour moi, ni Peter ni Char n'étaient là, à ce moment.

—Je pense que ça devrait aller Peter, mais je te ferais signe, si je trouve que vous êtes trop exubérant, de votre côté; feinté-je le calme.

Je lâche la main de jasper, m'avançant doucement vers Peter pour aller le saluer, le serrant brièvement dans mes bras, avant d'en faire de même avec sa compagne, recevant un baiser sur la joue.

—Je suis déçue, j'aurais penser que vous auriez au moins casser un autre lit; soupire t'elle, s'amusant grandement, visiblement, du malaise des Cullen.

—Un seul par semaine; rie-je. Plus, ce serait du gaspillage.

—Tant que vous ne détruisez pas la salle de bain, je suppose que c'est acceptable.

Je le sais, c'est mal, mais j'aime l'idée qu'Edward puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il a perdu, en se comportant avec moi comme il l'a fait; et j'aime encore plus le fait qu'Alice puisse comprendre que jasper n'est plus à elle. En un sens, cela gonfle mon égo, et sentir l'amusement que Jasper me fait parvenir ne m'aide pas à faire cesser ce jeu.

—Tu es passé à rien de devoir le faire hier, blondie; souris-je, narquoise.

—Je déteste ces murs qui m'empêche de savoir ce que vous cassez dans cette maison; marmonne t'elle, déclenchant mon rire.

—Dis plutôt que tu n'aime pas le fait de ne plus avoir la déferlante du don de jasper sur toi.

—Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est le plus doué pour nous le faire ressentir ma belle.

La relation que j'ai avec ces deux vampires s'apparente presque à celle que j'ai avec rosalie et Emmett, et même si j'apprécie vraiment le fait qu'ils essayent de me voir autrement que comme une petite humaine sans forces et comportant beaucoup de faiblesses, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'apprécier grandement ce couple-là.

Peter est aussi graveleux et facile à amuser qu'Emmett, même si, à son contraire, il est bien plus posé et guerrier; en revanche, Rose et Char son, plus ou moins, le même modèle, même si, pour celle face à moi, la connexion ne s'est pas faite de manière instantanée, comme avec Rose. Peut être devrais-je l'embrasser, elle aussi? me demandé-je, avant de me dire que l'idée est vraiment stupide. Je ne ferais que faire plaisir à Peter, en faisant cela.

Lui envoyant un dernier sourire en coin, sarcastique, je retourne me placer auprès de jasper, entremêlant mes doigts aux sien lentement, lui permettant, s'il le souhaite, de ne pas afficher clairement notre relation envers sa famille.

—Bella!

La réaction est immédiate. A peine Alice a-t-elle crier mon nom avec un enthousiasme crevant des sommets, que mon bouclier se met en action, l'envoyant dans la piscine sans que je n'y ai même penser, la gêne pour mon manque total de contrôle m'asseyant immédiatement.

—Alice, pardon, je m'excuse; bredouillé-je, ne sachant pas comment je serais accueillie, après une tel entrée en matière.

—Tu me prend mon mari, tu me prend ma sœur, Edward est dépressif depuis des mois, et maintenant que je te retrouve, tu m'éjecte! sanglote-t-elle.

La culpabilité m'assaille avec force, en la voyant, du venin plein les yeux, m'adresser un regard de pure incompréhension, alors qu'ils naviguent de mon visage à nos mains, à jasper et moi, toujours enlacées.

—Ne m'en veux pas Alice, s'il te plait; plaidé-je. C'est instinctif.

—Tu n'as jamais réagi comme ça avant, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait le cas maintenant.

—La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues, tu as essayer de m'attaquer pour me tuer, alors mon bouclier s'est levé de lui-même. Je te l'ai dit, c'est instinctif; m'expliqué-je, mal à l'aise.

—Alors pourquoi ça ne le fait pas avec Peter ou avec Charlotte? Pourtant, il tuent les humains, et eux tu ne les as pas éjectés, tu es même allé les embrasser!

Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir cette conversation avec elle, et encore moins aujourd'hui, à vrai dire, je pensais sincèrement ne plus jamais les revoir, après leur départ de forks, mais il semblerait que mes vœux ne soient pas exaucés aussi facilement que voulus.

—Aucun d'eux ne se jette sur elle comme tu viens de le faire Alice; la coupe, froidement, jasper, resserrant sa prise sur mes doigts. Ils attendent toujours que je leur fasse signe, ou bien que Bella le fasse, ou sinon, le cas échéant, c'est elle qui amorce le geste, mais jamais ils ne prennent le partit de le faire sans son autorisation.

—Je suis sa meilleure amie, elle n'a pas à avoir peur de moi! Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal! s'écrie-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des mois, et j'avais juste envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

Il hoche sévèrement la tête, lui faisant comprendre de venir se replacer auprès de sa famille, pendant que, à mon tour, je les regarde.

—Carlisle; salué-je. Je suis contente de vous revoir.

—Pareillement Bella; sourie-t-il, restant à sa place. Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

—Je vais très bien, merci. Bien mieux que la dernière fois que je vous ai vu.

Lui adressant un dernier sourire, je fais dévier mon regard vers sa compagne, accrochée à son bras, n'affichant qu'un bonheur et une tendresse disproportionnée à mon égard, ses lèvres se repliant en un large sourire.

—Le soleil te fait beaucoup de bien Bella.

—Merci, mais vous, vous devriez éviter de rester dans la lumière, les voisins vont finir par se douter que nous ne testons pas les guirlandes de noël; m'excusé-je pour mon accueil et essayant de retenir la vague de frustration que je ressent.

Alors qu'au pare avant, sa tendresse et son amour pour moi me faisait l'effet d'être enveloppée dans un cocon de protection; désormais, il me met mal à l'aise, ma gène ne faisant qu'augmenter, de même que la colère, quand je vois sa réprobation, au regard qu'elle lance sur nos mains.

Ne souhaitant pas réitérer le vol plané d'Alice sur sa mère, je dévie rapidement mes yeux vers Edward, le regardant encore une fois et son air malheureux me broie le cœur, en voyant qu'il regarde la même chose qu'Esmé.

Pourtant, il finit par river ses yeux dans les miens, soufflant avec détermination, sa voix calme et posée s'étendant dans le jardin, quand il reprend.

—Peut on parler, toi et moi, quelques minutes?

Me tournant vers jasper, je note sa mâchoire légèrement crispée, ses yeux froids et la détermination farouche qui les animent, avant qu'il ne me regarde doucement, coupant le contacte visuel avec Edward, et une conversation silencieuse s'établit entre nous.

—Vas-y; souffle-t-il, après quelques secondes. Je ne suis pas loin si tu as besoin de moi.

—Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je te le promet; lui assuré-je. Ensuite, je serais à toi pour le week end complet.

—Tu as ta dague? s'inquiète t'il.

—Toujours; souris-je, faisant un vague signe vers ma botte. Elle ne me quitte jamais, tu le sais.

C'est mon petit secret honteux, mais savoir que j'ai toujours une partie de lui, même métaphorique, me procure plus de bien que je ne pourrais le dire; et après un soupire de sa part, je hoche la tête, suivant Edward de l'autre coté de la piscine, obtenant un semblant d'inimitée.

—Je ne t'aurais jamais crue bête au point de te jeter, encore une fois, dans ses bras, alors que nous avons tout fait pour te protéger de lui; soupire-t-il, se pinçant l'arête du nez. N'as-tu donc aucun instinct de survie Bella?

—Que tu le crois ou non, j'ai fait ce choix en toute connaissances de causes; grimacé-je, sous l'insulte. Il a été franc avec moi, et il ne m'a jamais repoussé, chose que, toi, tu n'as jamais fait.

—Parce que moi je tiens à toi Isabella! s'écrie-t-il, lançant son bras sur le côté. Il te tueras à la moindre contrariété, c'est dans sa nature!

—Quand bien même il le ferait Edward, ce ne serait pas à toi de décider pour moi. A vrai dire, ça n'a jamais été à toi de le faire, mais tu l'as quand même fait, parce que tu me pensais trop jeune, trop immature, ou trop stupide pour pouvoir diriger ma vie comme je l'entendais.

Cette conversation ne prend pas du tout le tour que j'avais espéré, pour des retrouvailles avec mon premier amour. Comment parvient-il, à chaque fois, à dire ce qu'il ne faut pas, et à me mettre en colère? Je ne comprends pas.

—Aussi malheureux que cela puisse paraitre à tes yeux Edward, j'ai bien plus confiance en lui que je n'en ai jamais eu en toi; soupiré-je.

—Parce que lui t'embrasse contre des murs et casse des lits? renifle t'il, dédaigneux. Il s'amuse simplement avec toi, comme il l'a fait de nombreuses fois par le passé. Je ne pensais pas que le fait d'être encore une adolescente te rendait aveugle à voir sa sauvagerie, mais j'ai dû me tromper. Regardes toi bon sang! Tu es totalement soumise à lui!

La colère enfle en même temps que ses mots, mais c'est la hargne qu'il met, pour m'insulter, qui me fait comprendre que jamais il ne m'a considéré comme une femme, que jamais il ne m'a vu autrement que comme un béguin d'adolescent auquel il pouvait faire faire ce qu'il voulait.

—Tu as raison, je suis encore une adolescente; reprend-je, plus posément que je ne m'en croyais capable. Mais tu veux que je te dises? L'adolescence, c'est le moment ou l'on est le plus sincère avec soi-même, celui ou on est le plus proche et le plus apte à comprendre ses propres désirs, ce qui nous tiennent à cœur, et ce qu'on aime par-dessus tout.

—Et tu vas me dire que c'est lui, que tu «_aimes par-dessus tout_»? fait-il, mimant les guillemets, en reprenant mes mots.

—Que ça te plaises ou non, c'est ainsi Edward; soupiré-je. Il est très exactement celui que je veux, et celui qui me fait vibrer, bien plus que toi tu n'as su le faire, et bien plus que personne ne pourras jamais le faire.

—Il t'éblouis, c'est tout; marmonne t'il.

—Parce que toi, tu ne l'as jamais fait peut-être?

Je hausse un sourcil sarcastique, m'attendant à ce qu'il s'énerve, comme à chaque fois; mais il me détrompe, ayant la décence de baisser la tête légèrement, acceptant la pique pour ce qu'elle est, à savoir, la vérité.

Cette conversation ne conduira à rien, parce qu'aucun de nous deux n'est prêt à mettre de coté le passé, et encore moins à reconnaitre ses torts, ou même les raisons qui ont conduit à l'implosions de notre couple; alors, défaitiste, je reprend ma route vers jasper, m'arrêtant, tout de même, à quelques pas de lui, pour le regarder.

—Tu sais Edward, j'espère vraiment qu'un jour nous pourrons être amis, alliés même; soufflé-je, sachant qu'il m'entend. Tu es mon premier amour, et pour une fille, c'est important, même si, à l'heure actuelle, j'ai de gros doutes sur ma capacitée à en être une. Tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur, et je suis prête à attendre longtemps, pour que tu acceptes ça.

J'ai l'impression de clore définitivement une partie de ma vie, un chapitre important du livre de mon histoire, alors qu'une larme quitte mes yeux pour rouler sur ma joue; adressant seulement un coup d'œil à jasper pour qu'il fasse le nécessaire et les renvoie chez eux le plus vite possible.

—Peter et Char sont dans la voiture; murmure-t-il, en embrassant le sommet de mon crane. Vas les rejoindre, j'arrive très vite.

Je hoche la tête distraitement, appréciant son odeur durant quelques secondes, avant de me détacher de son corps si réconfortant, et prendre le chemin de sa Vanquish, qui nous attend, bien sagement, à l'entrée de l'allée gravillonnée.

*

**Pov Peter**Pendant longtemps, Char et moi nous sommes demandé à quoi pourrait ressembler la compagne du major, et plus encore lorsqu'il nous a révéler le contenu de la prophétie, ou du moins ce dont on lui avait fait part; et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je me demande comment il a bien pu croire que son ex-femme était celle-là.

Depuis le début, aucun de nous deux n'a pu retrouver les caractéristiques dont il nous avait parler, que ce soit dans le physique, ou même dans le caractère; mais aujourd'hui que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Isabella, je vois parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle est, en soit, une sainte en tout point, et c'en est franchement déstabilisant.

Pourtant, la voir, là, défaite, le visage vide, mais exprimant, tout de même une grande souffrance, j'ai bien du mal à voir la femme sensée se sacrifiée pour notre espèce. Non, je vois uniquement une fille perdue, qui ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit penser.

-Vides ton sac poupée; soupiré-je, la faisant sursauter.

-Je n'ai rien à dire! s'exclame t'elle rapidement.

Trop rapidement. Et ce ne sont pas ses yeux qui font un rapide mouvement entre la maison ou jasper est toujours, et moi, par le rétroviseur qui me ferait croire le contraire. Non, elle est épuisée, triste, et surtout, elle ne sait plus ou elle en est, et ce sont les répercussions sur elle et le major qui m'inquiètent.

Parce que, comme dans tout couple d'âme sœur vampirique, le bonheur dépend de celui de l'autre, et dans un couple comme le leur, je me demande lequel est le plus fragile, sous sa carapace de frustration sexuelle refoulée.

Oh, je le leur accorde, pour avoir réussi à tenir durant quatre mois, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment butés, ou bien suicidaire; ce qui, dans le cas du major, ne m'étonnerais même pas; mais ce n'est pas sain et ils n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte d'à quel point ils se font du mal.

Cependant, instinctivement, je sais que je peux lui faire comprendre certaines choses, et qu'elle est prête à en entendre certaines; alors, trop vite pour elle, je fais signe à Charlotte d'agir, lui arrachant un cri lorsqu'elle la détache pour l'installer sur le siège arrière, à mes côtés, tandis qu'elle prend le siège passager.

Sans lui demander son avis, encore une fois, je récupère ses jambes, pour les poser sur les miennes, lui empêchant tout mouvement de replis qui me mettrait, immanquablement, en colère, surtout après avoir revu la voyante et le télépathe.

-Lève ton bouclier, tu te sentiras plus à l'aise; souris je doucement vers elle.

-Qui te dit que j'ai envie de parler?

Elle grogne légèrement, ses instincts, encore trop infimes dans son ADN, se réveillant lentement, et un sourire moqueur lui répond. Donc, lentement, elle ferme les yeux, se concentrant en elle-même, pour étirer et entourer la voiture de son bouclier.

Cette femme est absolument fascinante. Là ou une humaine normale serait morte à cause de la revendication, ou aurait, au moins, chercher à faire diminuer la pression; elle est restée debout; et même en ce qui concerne sa bulle de protection, elle est, à mes yeux, extraordinaire.

J'ai pu étudier, certes, brièvement, le mécanisme de son pouvoir, de même que la quantité de concentration ou d'énergie qu'il lui faille pour le déployer; et elle, alors qu'elle était encore une humaine à part entière, elle a réussi à l'étirer deux fois, faisant même entrer des vampires dedans sans aucun problème.

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis; soupire t'elle, me ramenant au présent.

Instinctivement, je me tends sur mon siège. J'ai bien assez regardé, malgré moi, de feuilletons à l'eau de Rose, à cause d'Alice, pour savoir que cette phrase n'annonce jamais rien de bon, et dans le cas présent, pour le major.

-Avec jasper? froncé je les sourcils, refrénant mon grondement de colère.

-Oui… non… je ne sais plus; soupire-t-elle.

Pourquoi faut-il que toutes les femmes, qu'elles soient humaines, sorcière, vampire, ou de n'importe quelle nature, à vrai dire; soient aussi compliquée? Est-ce une norme qui ne change pas, même avec le changement de nature?

-Explique-moi ce que tu ressens, et je vais tacher de faire le tri; lui proposé je gentiment.

Quitte à faire du baby-sitting, autant qu'il soit bénéfique pour nous deux, je suppose.

-J'ai aimé Edward de toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur, avec tout ce que j'avais, en temps que fille incapable de savoir ce qu'est le romantisme, et encore moins ce qu'est aimer; débute t'elle, après de longues secondes de silence. Mais, à chaque fois, j'avais toujours cette impression de ne jamais être à la hauteur, de toujours être mauvaise pour lui, d'être faible et stupide, bonne, uniquement, à être sauvée contre son gré.

-Et tu t'es rendue compte que ce n'était pas le cas, c'est ça?

Pourquoi donc me suis-je, encore une fois, fourrer dans une conversation comme celle-ci, ou il est question de sentiment? Ah oui, je me souviens. Parce que je suis faible et stupide, et surtout, affreusement sentimentale, lorsque Char me le demande en étant nue.

-Non, je sais qu'il me voit toujours comme ça, et que ça ne changera jamais; nie-t-elle. Mais j'ai appris à l'accepter, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Alors il est ou, ton problème, je ne te comprends pas là! répliqué-je, frustré.

-J'ai dix sept ans, et je n'ai jamais su ce qu'est vraiment l'amour; souffle t'elle doucement. Alors savoir que, durant un an, on s'est moqué de moi, en jouant sur mes insécurités, et que l'on m'a abandonné sans même se retourner, comme si je n'étais qu'un chien devenu trop grand sur le bord de l'autoroute, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment jasper pourrait m'aimer. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit de l'amour qu'il ressente. Ce n'est, peut-être, que du désir, comme me l'a fait comprendre Edward.

Si je le tenais sous la main, ce fichu télépathe, je lui ferais bouffer ses cheveux rouquins à coup de hache, pour avoir blesser la compagne de mon créateur, mais surtout la sainte qu'elle est, visiblement.

-Et même comme ça; soupire t'elle; je ne sais pas comment il peut avoir envie de moi. Regarde-moi! Comparée à Alice, je suis fade, au grand maximum, et bien habillée, je suis potable!

Je reste incrédule quelques secondes en l'entendant. Comment, par tous les saints descendus en enfer, cette fille peut elle avoir si peu confiance en elle-même, et surtout, se voir de manière si déformée, je me le demande.

-Chérie; soupiré je; il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes cette auto-dévalorisassions, parce qu'elle est totalement fausse. Crois-moi s'il te plait.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi; renifle t'elle, peu élégamment. Tu es marié, et tu as facilement cent ans! Pour toi, toutes les femmes de moins de trente ans sont des top modèles!

Je rêve, ou bien vient elle, métaphoriquement, de me mettre au tapis, en plus de me faire comprendre que ma place est en maison de retraite pour vampire centenaire, et visiblement attardé, si je prends en compte le fait que je me parle à moi-même?

L'éclat de rire puissant; à la limite de l'asphyxie, du moins, pour ma race; de la part de Char, me fait comprendre que, non, je n'ai pas mal entendu, et que, oui, elle vient, réellement, de me traiter de grabataire. Si je n'encourais pas le bucher pour décapitation de la compagne du dieu de la guerre, je la remettrais à sa place, la petite humaine!

-Chérie; soupiré je, prenant sur moi-même de ne pas la décapiter sur le champ; tu dois arrêter de voir de cette façon. Ce qui compte, pour le major, c'est la beauté intérieure, d'ailleurs, pour tous les hommes, c'est ce qui importe.

-Arrête tes conneries Peter; lève t'elle les yeux au ciel, pleine de dédain. Le seul pour qui la beauté intérieure à compter, c'est jack l'éventreur, et on sait tous comment ont finit les déesses sur lesquelles il a posé son regard.

-Tu veux que je te dise; grogné je, mécontent; en ce moment, je regrette que l'égorgeur de White Chapel ne soit plus en vie, parce que sinon je te donnerais bien volontiers à lui!

-Navré, mais je ne suis pas assez «_belle à l'intérieur»_, pour qu'il se soucie de moi. Mais je t'en prie; s'amuse t'elle; vas-y, je suis sure qu'il apprécierait tes traits féminins, et tes cris hauts perchés.

Cette fois ci, c'est décider, qu'il l'ait revendiqué ou non, à la prochaine insulte à ma virilité, elle finit égorgée sur un bas-côté!

Mais la petite joute verbale semble lui avoir fait du bien, alors, contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur; je laisse passer l'insubordination, lui adressant un léger sourire en coin agrémenté d'un clin d'œil, et le silence reprend ses droits dans l'habitacle.

La conversation tendue qui a lieu, à l'intérieur de la maison, entre le major et les Cullen, nous parviens, à ma compagne et moi-même; et je pousse un soupire resigné, en comprenant que nous n'allons jamais être à l'heure à notre rendez vous avec Emmett et Rose. Mais, après tout, à quoi m'étais je attendu de cette famille?

-J'aurais pensé que, pour votre espèce; fait-elle, suivant mon regard; la notion de propriété était importante.

-C'est le cas; lui répond Char, fronçant les sourcils.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce jasper qui les met à la porte, et non moi?

-Parce que c'est ton compagnon, et que c'est son droit le plus strict; haussé-je les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Et pourtant, cela me frappe quand je vois ses yeux froncés de concentration et de mécontentement. Elle ne connait aucunes des lois qui régissent notre monde, si ce n'est le peu que le major ait pu lui donner, avant son départ.

-Si le major sent que tu ne pourras pas faire quelque chose, ou bien que tu n'aies pas, encore, les capacités de le faire, alors c'est dans son droit de te substituer à lui. Dans un cas comme celui d'aujourd'hui, il a vu que tu n'étais pas en état de le faire, et que, même au maximum de ta forme, tu n'aurais jamais pu rivaliser avec une famille complète.

-Pourtant, je l'ai déjà fait; me coupe t'elle, légèrement en colère.

-En effet, mais, à cette époque, jasper était avec toi, dans ton bouclier, et il pouvait, si besoin était, te donner un coup de fouet, au sens métaphorique du terme bien sûr; terminé je, sur un sourire en coin.

-Alors ce n'était pas pour essayer de cacher le fait que cette maison m'appartienne?

Cette fille est, définitivement, bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Il nous a fallut des jours, avec mon créateur et ma compagne, pour définir qui serait le prochain propriétaire de notre maison, et ainsi éviter un retour en force des Cullen dans notre vie; et elle, elle y parvient presque immédiatement.

Je ne la verrais pas tomber, trébucher, bafouiller et rougir; je pourrais croire que cette fille n'est pas humaine, et pourtant… Par bien des égards, même si elle est en pleine mutation, elle est bien plus proche de ce que nous étions avant, que ce qu'aucuns de ceux que nous avons pu rencontrer ne l'est.

-Peter; fait-elle, d'une toute petite voix; pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire que je suis amoureuse de lui, alors que je le sais parfaitement.

Ce n'est définitivement pas mon domaine de prédilection, et vu le sourire clairement moqueur de ma compagne, elle sait très bien que je me sens comme un poisson hors de l'eau, en ce moment. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne!

-Parce que tu as peur qu'il t'abandonne, si jamais tu le lui disais? hasardé-je.

-Pourtant, je le lui ai déjà fait sentir; fronce t'elle les sourcils.

-Durant le temps ou tu étais avec Edward; reprend, posément, Char; t'es il déjà arriver de le lui dire? Que tu l'aimais?

-Bien sûr, souvent même!

-Bingo baby! s'écrie-t-elle.

-Pourquoi bingo baby?

Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec elle, sur ce coup-là. Qu'à donc encore trouver l'esprit incroyable de ma femme, pour paraitre aussi joyeuse, sur son siège passager?

-Tu lui as dit, et il ne s'est pas inquiété de te laisser seule, alors même que vous étiez ensemble. D'ailleurs, d'après jasper, il a même préféré passer du temps avec sa sœur plutôt qu'avec toi, à son retour de «_vacances_», ce qui prouve, aussi, qu'il n'est pas ton compagnon; finit-elle, suffisante.

-Dans ce cas, tu ne peux pas dire que jasper soit mon compagnon, puisque lui aussi, m'a abandonné, pendant quatre mois.

Même si elle parle avec suffisance, l'inflexion de sa voix me laisse à penser qu'elle a vraiment souffert de cette période-là, plus que jasper même, je pense, et pourtant, lui devait supporter nos émotions, à Charlotte, rosalie, Emmett et moi, ce qui n'est pas rien, quand on ne désire que retrouver sa compagne.

-C'est différé, dans son cas; nie Char, secouant la tête. S'il est parti, c'était pour te laisser le temps d'accepter qui tu étais, à savoir le Phoenix, et qui il était pour toi, à savoir, ton compagnon. C'est bien cela bébé?

-En effet.

Je m'en voudrais surement durant de très longues années, d'avoir causer du tort à ces deux personnes, et d'avoir jouer avec leurs vies et leurs santés mentales; mais elle devait prendre conscience de sa destinée, et je préfère ne jamais aller contre mon don, quand il est si sûr de lui.

Le visage fermé de jasper, quand il sort de la maison, m'informe, si j'en avais besoin, que la conversation à l'intérieur ne s'est pas bien passée, et qu'il n'a pas pu obtenir ce que nous voulions, à savoir qu'ils dégagent purement et simplement de nos vies, à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Faisant signe à Charlotte, elle intervertie encore une fois leurs places, pour venir s'asseoir à mes côtés, mais j'ai quand même le temps de lui souffler une phrase à l'oreille, avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par ma femme.

-Laisses toi aller, la vie est trop courte pour rester plongée dans le passé, chérie.

Je ne sais pas si mon message lui est clairement parvenu, mais elle semble se plonger intensément dans ses pensées, alors que le major démarre en trombe, en direction de boston, ou sa sœur et son beau-frère nous attendent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par lui lâcher, dans un souffle, qu'elle sait qu'il a une tombe à son nom, dans le Texas, et qu'elle comprend pourquoi il a reçu tant de médailles, à titre posthume.

-De quoi parles tu? sursaute t'il doucement.

-En cours, nous avons un petit peu parler de la guerre de sécession, et ton nom est revenu dans la conversation plusieurs fois. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que tu avais sauver un régiment de femmes, quelques jours avant la bataille finale contre l'union, de même que tu as sauver ton bataillon, et que tu es partit à l'assaut du camp adverse en sous-effectif, et sous armé; sourie t'elle lentement. Ce que je ne comprends pas, en revanche, c'est pourquoi tu t'es engagée, à l'époque?

-La famille; soupire t'il. C'est toujours pour la famille, en général.

Ses souvenirs humains sont peux nombreux, et d'ailleurs, s'il ne nous avait pas dit, à Char et moi, qu'il nous avait transformer parce que nous ressemblions à son grand frère et à sa petite sœur, nous n'aurions jamais su qu'il se souvenait de quelque chose.

-Mon frère s'est engagé presque immédiatement, parce qu'il croyait fermement à ce que défendait les confédérés.

-Et pas toi? fronce t'elle les sourcils.

-Pas vraiment. En fait, je m'en fichais, du moment que ça permettait à Lily, ma petite sœur, de vivre bien avec nos parents, après notre départ, à Caleb et moi. Elle avait cinq ans de moins que moi, et avoir deux bouches à nourrir en moins, ça à aider, à la maison.

-Pourtant, tu es mort avant la bataille finale.

Cette phrase est sortie comme un souffle, uniquement perceptible par elle, mais elle semble oublier que nous avons l'ouïe fine, et le corps tendu du major lui prouve qu'il l'a, lui aussi, entendu.

-Je ne suis pas mort, maria m'a trouvé, avec Lucy et Netty. Elle m'a transformé, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu participer à la bataille.

-Tu es déçue de ne pas l'avoir fait? fait-elle, intriguée.

-A choisir entre la mort pure et simple, et être torturé, errer sans âmes pendant plus de cent ans, et tuer, torturer et se battre; serre t'il les mâchoires; je préférais la première option, sans hésiter.

-Mais tu n'aurais pas rencontré Peter et Charlotte, ni même Rose et Emmett.

-Et pas toi non plus.

Nous arrivons à l'entrée de boston, et la Mercedes de Rose est garée, bien en évidence, devant la Berklee académie, nous faisant de l'œil avec sa peinture éclatante, et la blonde assise sur le capot.

-Tu sais; murmure t'elle, une fois que nous nous sommes garés, mais toujours sous la protection de son bouclier; je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu vivre avec maria, et je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que je te connais aussi bien que n'importe lequel des vampires avec lesquels tu aies vécu. Tout ce sur quoi je peux baser ma réflexion, c'est sur ce que je vois. Et ce que je vois, c'est que tu es un guerrier, un survivant, mais surtout, quelqu'un d'extrêmement humble, malgré tout ce que tu essaye de faire croire au reste du monde. J'aime le jasper Withlock que j'ai devant mes yeux, parce qu'il est fort, il sait être gentil, doux et attentionné, mais il est aussi prêt à défendre les personnes qui en ont besoin, au péril de sa propre vie. Tu es un soldat dans l'âme major, et je me sens honorer de t'avoir rencontré au moins une fois dans ma vie.

Si ça ce n'est pas un moyen détourné de lui dire qu'elle l'aime, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est son âme sœur. A l'heure actuelle, je pense avoir épuiser toutes les cartouches à mon fusil, dans ce domaine.

Un léger sourire se peint sur les lèvres du major, et durant quelques secondes, je revois le jasper d'il y a quelques mois, celui qui exultait, le jour ou la voyante a signé les papiers de son divorce; et lentement, ils finissent par s'embrasser, tandis que, dehors, les yeux d'Emmett se noircissent.

-Je te demande juste encore un peu de temps jasper; souffle t'elle, lorsqu'ils se détachent.

-J'ai tout le temps du monde.

*

**Pov Bella**Le sourie sexy qu'il m'envoie, en me disant ça, permet presque d'effacer toute la gêne que j'ai ressenti, en lui disant ce que je pense de lui; ce qui, en soit, se rapproche le plus d'une déclaration d'amour, je suppose, en ce qui me concerne.

Retenant un éclat de rire, à sa piètre tentative de m'éblouir; je suis le mouvement des autres, sortant de la voiture pour aller retrouver Rose et Emmett qui m'ont trop manqué pour mon propre bien.

Comment, en aussi peu de temps, ces deux personnes ont-elles pu passer de famille de mon ancien petit ami, à famille tout court, je ne saurais pas le dire, mais une chose est sure, désormais, je n'ai plus aucun mal à les voir comme partie intégrante du clan Swan.

-Emmett! crié je, m'élançant sur lui.

-Bella; soupire t'il.

-Que se passe t'il?

Comment font-ils tous, dans cette famille, pour parvenir à me faire sentir si misérable, alors que tout ce que je ressentais, il y a quelques secondes, c'était le bonheur de pouvoir les revoir, et partager, de nouveau, des moments avec eux?

-Tu passes de l'un à l'autre? C'est qui le suivant? grogne t'il.

-Sois plus précis; grimacé je.

Définitivement, comme avec Edward, ce n'est pas du tout de cette manière que je revoyais nos retrouvailles, mais il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas de bonne étoile au-dessus de ma tête aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne peux pas, sérieusement, te laisser avoir encore une fois! s'énerve t'il. Quand donc comprendras-tu que tu es trop jeune pour avoir une histoire avec un vampire centenaire?

-Ce ne sont, en aucun cas, tes affaires Emmett. Et même si c'était le cas, je fais encore ce qu'il me plait, et je sais que jasper est bon pour moi.

-Vraiment? hausse t'il un sourcil sarcastique. Il joue avec son don sur toi? C'est pour ça que tu t'habille en cuir maintenant?

-Il n'utilise son don sur moi que quand je lui en laisse le droit, et même comme ça, il me demande, avant, s'il en a la permission. Et en ce qui concerne mes vêtements, je ne vois pas ce qui te choque. Après tout, ta femme en porte elle aussi, et tu n'y vois rien à redire!

-Mais elle a près de cent ans! Elle en a le droit!

-Donc le problème, c'est que tu me vois encore comme une enfant, je me trompe?

Je sens la colère gronder fortement en moi, et le vent se lever par touches, balayant lentement mes cheveux, attirant un regard inquiet de jasper, qui est aller retrouver Rose, sur moi; me demandant si je souhaite être calmer.

-Le problème Emmett; reprend je, tentant de juguler la colère; c'est que je ne suis plus une enfant, et ce, depuis des années. Alors, même si le fait que tu m'aimes me fait plaisir, je crois être parfaitement en droit de choisir ce que je souhaite dans ma vie, et ce que je peux en supprimer.

-Mais tu es encore mineure, et Charlie ne sera jamais d'accord avec ça.

Le vent gronde, alors que le tonnerre éclate légèrement, au loin; et cette fois ci, j'accepte volontiers la vague de calme que m'envoie le major, de peur de dévoiler qui je suis trop tôt.

-Ecoutes moi bien Emmett; susurré-je. Sois-tu acceptes que j'aie une relation avec jasper, et je te laisse bien volontiers dans ma vie, parce que je t'aime comme un frère, et que j'aurais vraiment mal de te voir, encore une fois, m'abandonner. Ou bien tu refuse de me laisser mener ma vie comme je l'entend, et là, je peux te promettre que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Alors, quelle est ta réponse?

Nos regards s'affrontent durant de longues minutes, mais je refuse de céder le moindre centimètre de terrain, pas sur un sujet aussi sensible que l'est jasper.

Finalement, c'est lui qui baisse les yeux, m'accordant cette légère victoire, mais de mauvais cœur.

-Tu finiras par t'en mordre les doigts petite sœur, je ne cherche qu'à te protéger; soupire t'il.

-Je suis bien assez grande pour choisir ce qui me blesseras ou non, et cette fois, c'est moi qui prends le partit de m'accrocher à quelqu'un.

-Tu t'étais accrochée à la famille, et ça ne les a pas empêchés de s'enfuir, pour autant; lance t'il.

-Et je suis toujours vivante, comme tu peux le voir.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer ce débat qui, lui aussi, sera stérile, et je vais rejoindre jasper, attrapant vivement sa main, dans un geste de réconfort, alors que son bras vient se serrer autour de ma taille.

-Je sais que je te manquais Bella, mais de là à porter du cuir chéri, je ne t'en croyais pas capable; s'amuse Rose.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mon amour; levé je les yeux au ciel en souriant; pour moi, tu seras toujours la plus belle garce du quartier, que ce soit à forks ou à boston.

Elle ouvre les bras, et je m'y coule avec bonheur, plongeant ma tête dans son cou, alors qu'elle en fait de même, un puissant sentiment de paix m'envahissant jusqu'à ce que je la sente, elle aussi, se tendre, de même que jasper.

Vivement, elle me détache d'elle, me mettant à bout de bras pour pouvoir m'examiner plus en profondeur, tandis que je penche la tête sur le côté, incertaine de ce qu'elle est en train de faire; alors que ses yeux semblent bruler de fureur quand ils se placent sur le major.

-Tu m'as trahi; siffle-t-elle. Tu l'as transformé, et tu m'as mentis!

-Ce n'est pas totalement vrai; soupire t'il.

-Rose, calme-toi; tente de l'apaiser Char. Nous allons monter en voiture avec vous, pour vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, et pendant ce temps-là, Bella et jasper pourront rentrer tranquillement se reposer. Ça vous va? Parfait.

Elle n'attend pas que quiconque lui donne de réponse, défaisant la poigne de Rose de mes épaules pour me remettre doucement dans les bras du major, et rapidement, il ne reste plus que nous deux, sur le parking, ne sachant plus que dire, après de telles retrouvailles.

En soupirant, nous finissons par remonter en voiture, le crépuscule approchant; et plus un seul mot n'est échangé entre nous, jusqu'à ce que nous voyions le panneau d'entrée dans la ville de Salem, et qu'il s'arrête dans le garage.

-J'aurais dû me douter que Rose découvrirait que tu es en mutation; finit-il par soutirer.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir; le détrompé-je.

-Si, parce que Rose a toujours eu une très grande intuition, et que j'ai oublier ce détail, en lui proposant de les faire venir chez nous. J'aurais dû être plus consciencieux.

-Tu l'as fait pour moi, parce que tu savais qu'ils me manquaient.

-Certes, et regarde comment s'est passer l'accueil d'Emmett; sourie-t-il, lugubrement.

Je ne peux pas contrer cet argument. Certes, j'aurais sincèrement aimé que ces deux vampires là, en particulier, comprennent d'entrée de jeu que c'étaient mes choix, qui m'avaient conduit ou j'en suis, mais le libre arbitre entraine souvent ce genre de chose.

-Je suppose que tu n'as plus envie de passer le week end à la maison maintenant; soupire t'il.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas que je reste?

Il peut sentir la petite pointe de désespoir qui perce dans ma voix et mes sentiments, et rapidement, il me détache, me prenant entre ses bras pour me monter dans sa chambre, refermant la porte doucement, avant de nous allonger dans le lit.

-Je voudrais toujours que tu dormes avec moi, et tu le sais très bien.

-Mais? demandé-je, comprenant que son ton n'est pas innocent.

Il se laisse rouler sur le lit, m'emportant contre son corps, alors qu'une de ses mains vient cacher ses yeux, son soupire me parvenant avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Isabella, j'ai attendu pendant plus de cent quarante ans de pouvoir trouver ma compagne, et j'avais finit par abandonner jusqu'à l'idée de pouvoir un jour la rencontrer. Mais tu es arrivée, et tu étais déjà presque aussi brisée que moi, au niveau affectif. Alors je sais que tu as besoin de temps pour accepter que tu sois ma compagne; fait-il, me regardant dans les yeux, un regard déterminé se battant avec une certaine douceur dans ses émotions; mais comprend aussi que je suis à bout et que j'ai besoin de toi, pas seulement au niveau physique, mais aussi émotionnel et même, n'ayons pas peur des mots, amoureux.

Instinctivement, je resserre mes bras autour de mon corps, me sentant hautement gêner de son ton las et de ses yeux épuisés mais pleins de désirs tout de même.

-Je te l'ai dit, je te laisse le temps dont tu auras besoin pour l'accepter, et je te laisse même expérimenter sur mon corps ce que tu voudrais découvrir; sourie-t-il, moqueur; mais ne tardes pas trop, s'il te plait. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

-Tu as juste envie de moi en fait; soupiré je, triste.

Il fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de ma phrase après les siennes, mais quand l'étincelle se fait dans son regard, il me retourne contre le matelas, se positionnant entre mes jambes et ses doigts jouent doucement avec mes cheveux.

-J'aurais toujours envie de toi, parce que ça a toujours été le cas Isabella. Mais je ne te ferais rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas accepté comme étant ton compagnon.

-C'est du chantage ça! m'écrié je.

-Une assurance vie, en quelque sorte, si tu préfères; secoue t'il la tête. J'ai déjà eu droit à une femme qui pensais qu'elle était ma compagne, et j'y ai perdu tout ce qui faisait de moi le vampire que je suis. Alors, avec toi, j'ai envie de tester une autre méthode, une ou aucun de nous ne se perd dans le processus.

Ses mots se marquent au fer rouge dans mon cerveau, et malgré le baiser doux et sensuel qu'il me procure, et le rapide retrait des vêtements que nous portons; une seule question perdure dans ma tête, alors que je finis par m'endormir, lovée contre son corps nu.

Aurais-je, un jour, le cran de lui dire que je lui laisse carte blanche sur moi, que je me sens prête à m'enchainer à vie, à perdre cette liberté, à son profit?

* * *

Alors? Dites-moi tout!

**avez-vous eu des réponses à vos questions? ces retrouvailles avec rose et Emmett ont-elles été à la hauteur de vos attentes? Avez-vous des idées en ce qui concerne la suite de cette histoire? que pensez vous de ces retrouvailles avec les Cullen? les explications de Peter sur les différents liens entre les vampires vous ont-elles apportées des éclaircissements? avez-vous des idées sur la raison pour laquelle le venin de jasper sent le café, la pomme et le caramel?**

Dans un autre registre, je tenais à vous faire part de l'avancée de l'écriture de cette fiction. J'ai encore** cinq chapitres de réserves**, donc vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de rester sur votre faim, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à aimer laisser les histoires sans le point final! donc vous avez encore 17 chapitres avant de voir ce fameux point final!

Autrement, en ce qui concerne le **calendrier de l'avent **que je vous ai proposer, je me rends compte que l'idée semble décrocher un vif succès! de ce fait, la semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit à un **synopsis** tout frais comme de la neige, doux comme du chocolat chaud et énigmatique comme un téléfilm de l'après-midi!

A vos claviers, j'attends vos réactions,

Bisou,

Mya


	11. Arc II: Chapitre 2: une histoire de

Bien le bonsoir à vous toutes et tous, si tous il y a ! si c'est le cas, manifestez-vous, ça me ferait plaisir de voir qu'il n'y a pas que des femmes sur ce site !

Après une semaine compliquée, ou j'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir poster ce chapitre, pour cause d'application qui s'est mise à bugger totalement ; je suis de retour, et je compte bien vous surprendre dans ce chapitre !

**Réponses aux review :**

**Carline** :

_Hey carline ! Tu es une nouvelle sur cette fic ? ou ben est tu là depuis le début ? oui, je sais, je suis le genre à adorer connaitre les gens lol_

_Je suis hyper contente de de voir que mon histoire te plaise à ce point ! Sur les charbons ardents ? Addictive ? Sérieusement ? Tu me flatte sérieusement là !_

_Je dois t'avouer que la réaction de Bella a été soft, comparer à ce que j'aurais voulu faire, au début, mais je me suis dit que l'instinct protecteur de Bella, et son amour pour les Cullen devait être plus fort !_

_Pour Edward, franchement, j'aurais voulu qu'elle le brule, mais c'est parce que, à force de lire des fic ou même le livre, et pire encore dans les films, j'ai carrément envie de le tuer, mais je veux tellement le garder dans cette fic, que je mets un mouchoir sur mon dégout de ce vampire mdr_

_Pour Emmett, je suis désolée s'il ne te plait pas ; mais j'avais tellement envie d'en faire un personnage plus complexe, plus profond, pareil pour rose, que ça me paraissait plus crédible s'il ne disait pas amen à tout…_

_Les choses sérieuses commencent dans ce chapitre, alors, surtout, je t'attends à la fin, j'aurais, comme d'habitude, des questions, ahah ; n'hésite pas à y répondre, c'est important pour moi, de savoir ce que pensent les gens de ma fic._

_Bisou carline !_

_Mya_

**Guest-c** :

_Bonjour Guest-c ! ravie de te retrouver ! ah les Cullen… la famille tellement parfaite, qu'ils en deviennent imparfaits… navré, c'est ainsi que je les vois lol_

_J'espère que ma manière de les décrire, et leur façon d'être ne te dérange pas trop, que ça ne te fera pas arrêter de lire cette fic, ce serait dommage !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, bisou !_

**ninidezil**

_Coucou à toi! comme d'habitude, je suis heureuse de te retrouver pour cette nouvelle semaine, tu dois être l'une de mes plus régulières, quant à la lecture de mes chapitres ahah_

_La longueur de mes chapitres ne varie que de 1000 ou 2000 mots à chaque fois, donc, si tout se passe bien, à la fin des 27 chapitres, tu devrais avoir une histoire de 300000 mots environ mdr, alors laisse faire ton imagination!_

_Peter, c'est une antithèse, pour moi, un peu comme le major, mais assez différemment. Il est plus patient avec tout le monde, mais il a des idées plus arrêter sur les gens; au contraire du major, qui a moins de patience, mais qui accepte de voir les choses différemment, avec plus de diplomatie, chose qu'il a appris, en devant contrôler les nouveaux nés (c'est comme ca que je l'ai imaginer sur cette fic, en tout cas)_

_Vraiment aucune idée, concernant le venin? allez, je suis sympa, et je te donne les réponses!Le café, parce qu'il est «vieux», même si je vais te laisser découvrir pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Le caramel, c'est à cause du mi choco (le gâteau, pas la confiserie): fondant à l'intérieur, dure à l'extérieur! et pour la pomme, c'est à cause du péché originel: Eve qui croque dans la pomme tendue par le serpent! alors, mon fil de pensée te plait?_

_Bonne suite de lecture, je t'attends, comme d'hab., à la fin, pour la rubrique question!_

_Bisou bisou!_

**Je vous dis bon chapitre, et nous nous retrouvons en fin de celui-ci, pour l'habituelle rubrique de questions !**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : l'univers appartient à S. Meyer

**Beta** : **Sochic88** (ma magnifique beta, qui prend sur son temps pour vous offrir un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, et sans fautes, ou, du moins, avec le moins de faute que possible, il peut toujours en rester, bien évidemment !)

* * *

**Extrait de fin de chapitre 10 :**

_-Je te l'ai dit, je te laisse le temps dont tu auras besoin pour l'accepter, et je te laisse même expérimenter sur mon corps ce que tu voudrais découvrir ; sourie-t-il, moqueur ; mais ne tardes pas trop, s'il te plait. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi._

_-Tu as juste envie de moi en fait ; soupiré je, triste._

_Il fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de ma phrase après les siennes, mais quand l'étincelle se fait dans son regard, il me retourne contre le matelas, se positionnant entre mes jambes et ses doigts jouent doucement avec mes cheveux._

_-J'aurais toujours envie de toi, parce que ça a toujours été le cas Isabella. Mais je ne te ferais rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas accepté comme étant ton compagnon._

_-C'est du chantage ça ! m'écrié je._

_-Une assurance vie, en quelque sorte, si tu préfères ; secoue t'il la tête. J'ai déjà eu droit à une femme qui pensais qu'elle était ma compagne, et j'y ai perdu tout ce qui faisait de moi le vampire que je suis. Alors, avec toi, j'ai envie de tester une autre méthode, une ou aucun de nous ne se perd dans le processus._

_Ses mots se marquent au fer rouge dans mon cerveau, et malgré le baiser doux et sensuel qu'il me procure, et le rapide retrait des vêtements que nous portons ; une seule question perdure dans ma tête, alors que je finis par m'endormir, lovée contre son corps nu._

_Aurais-je, un jour, le cran de lui dire que je lui laisse carte blanche sur moi, que je me sens prête à m'enchainer à vie, à perdre cette liberté, à son profit _?

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : une histoire de famille**

**Pov Bella**

L'air est vraiment électrique, depuis que nous sommes arrivés, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte et moi, sur le plateau des procès, attendant que l'ami secret de Jasper daigne bien vouloir se présenter à nous, ce qui commence à rendre tous les autres extrêmement nerveux.

En revanche, pour Jasper, les choses semblent bien plus calmes, et le léger sourire qu'il arbore, comme s'il attendait un ancien copain de fac, me ferait presque croire que nous sommes à une réunion d'anciens élèves.

-Major ; finit par craquer Peter ; tu es vraiment sûr qu'on puisse lui faire confiance ?

-Ai confiance en moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Si lui et Charlotte ont l'insigne honneur de savoir qui est la personne que nous allons voir ; pour Rose, son compagnon et moi, c'est une autre histoire.

J'ai eu beau tenter tout le charme que je pouvais posséder, de lui faire miroiter les avancées que je faisais sur mon acceptation du lien entre nous ; il n'en a jamais démordu. Pour lui, tant que nous ne serons pas complètement protégés par mon bouclier, il refuse que nous soyons au courant.

Lui faire confiance, en soit, n'est pas un problème, après tout, depuis que les Cullen ont fait leur réapparition dans notre vie, ils passent leurs journées à tenter de nous approcher, ce qui fait que chacun de nous est sur la brèche à chaque instant, tentant de modérer ses propres pensées.

Pourtant, grâce à ce secret, entre eux trois, j'ai pu avoir un léger aperçu de ce qu'a pu être de vivre sous les ordres du major, et je m'en défendrai sûrement jusqu'à ma mort, mais je le trouve vraiment sexy, extrêmement charismatique, lorsqu'il leur donne des ordres.

Mais, à aucun instant, il ne l'a fait verbalement, utilisant des codes entre eux, des mouvements de mains, ou même, à certains moments, quand il nous sentait à proximité de son ancienne famille, il utilisait son don, pour pouvoir continuer leur conversation.

Si, moi, j'ai parfaitement intégré ce fait, en revanche, pour Rosalie et Emmett, la pilule a été bien plus compliquée à passer ; et ce n'est pas le fait qu'il leur affiche ostensiblement la relation étrange que nous avons, chaque jour, qui aurait pu les aider à comprendre le bien-fondé de ce silence.

Que ce soit parce qu'Emmett me trouve trop jeune, ou bien que Rose se sente trahie par le fait qu'il lui ait caché mon début de transformation ; les relations au 18 rue Broad se trouvent être à la limite de la grossièreté tant elles sont froides.

-Isabella, déploie ton bouclier ; ordonne Jasper.

A peine trente secondes plus tard, je sens une sorte de frôlement dans mon instinct de protection, et ma bulle protectrice s'élève d'elle-même, nous rendant, immédiatement, in- traçables, sourds et aveugles à ce qui se passe en dehors.

La tension augmente d'un cran encore, alors que Peter et Char se mettent presque à trembler de peur, raffermissant leur position, pieds ancrés dans le sol, jambes légèrement pliées, prêts à passer à l'assaut en un quart de seconde.

-Major, c'est le dernier moment pour éviter le massacre ; s'inquiète Char.

-Il n'y aura pas de massacre si aucun de vous ne l'attaque.

-Mais c'est de la folie Jasper ! Tu sais bien que les Volturis ne seront jamais de notre côtés, Phoenix ou pas !

J'ai rarement, si ce n'est jamais, en trois semaines à le côtoyer, vu Peter être aussi anxieux, et les regards qu'il jette aux ondulations bleues de mon bouclier ne m'aide pas à me détendre, loin de là même.

-Isabella, s'il te plaît, fait entrer l'homme dans ton bouclier ; me demande, doucement, Jasper.

-Jasper, c'est quoi les Volturis, et pourquoi sont-ils tous entrain de trembler ?

Et pour trembler, ça, ils le font ! Rose sanglote presque dans les bras de son compagnon, et il lance des regards désespérés à Jasper comme s'il pouvait leur éviter de mourir dans la seconde. Mais peut être est ce ça, le problème, peut être que cet homme pourrait les tuer, et qu'il fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie.

-Bella, je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance à ce propos, mais je ne te promets qu'aucun de nous n'a à craindre quoi que ce soit de cette rencontre, et encore moins Rose et Emmett.

-Alors pourquoi ont-ils peur ?

Durant quelques secondes, je vois son regard se voiler de colère, ses émotions sortant par vagues, alors que nos entraînements communs, tous les soirs, nous avaient permis de contrôler ce qu'il devait faire pour en émettre moins, lorsqu'il était sous mon bouclier.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un vampire comme Rose ou Emmett, et donc, je n'entre pas sous les lois des Volturis.

-Ce sont donc les présidents de leur monde ?

-Les rois plutôt ; rectifie-t-il.

-Ont-ils commis des fautes pour avoir autant peur ? froncé je les sourcils.

-Techniquement, ce serait plus Carlisle et Edward, qui en ont commis, en te révélant le monde des vampires et en te gardant si souvent en leur compagnie, et en t'exposant à un traqueur et à sa compagne folle.

-Donc ils n'ont rien à craindre ?

-Ils sont tous sous ma protection, donc non.

Toute notre conversation a été entendue par les quatre autres vampires, et, petit à petit, ils se sont tous légèrement détendus, chacun d'eux retrouvant une position un peu plus conventionnelle, même si pas forcement conviviale. Mais, après tout, je ne connais pas les lois vampiriques, et peut être est-ce la manière de faire, dans ce monde.

-Marcus est un ami, alors, s'il vous plaît, gardez votre calme.

La tempête explose immédiatement, Rose dardant Jasper de ses yeux emplis de colère, alors qu'elle se cache derrière celle-ci pour masquer sa peur.

-Je t'aurais cru plus intelligent Jasper ! Être ami avec Alec, Demetri ou même Felix, à l'extrême limite, passe encore, mais Marcus ? Bon dieu, mais c'est un des souverains ! S'il n'accepte pas l'excuse que tu vas lui donner, notre tête sera immédiatement mise sur le billot, et nous serons mort avant même que tu ne puisses parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Phoenix ? crie-t-elle.

-Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer une fois qu'il sera à l'intérieur, mais j'ai besoin que Bella garde son calme, et vous voir vous agitez fait tout le contraire. Veux-tu qu'Edward soit au courant de cette rencontre ? hausse-t-il un sourcil.

-Si ça peut nous éviter la mort, crois-moi, je suis même prêt à aller le chercher moi-même ! s'écrie Emmett, prenant la défense de sa femme.

-Et ce serait une regrettable erreur, parce que Marcus m'a donné sa parole qu'il ne nous arriverait rien, à aucun de nous six, du moment que les Cullen ne sont au courant de rien.

-Je suis encore un Cullen ; le défie Emmett.

-Techniquement, tu es un McCarthy, et un Withlock, depuis que tu as, encore une fois, épouser ma sœur.

Les écouter débattre devient de plus en plus compliqué, et la multitude de points noirs qui apparaissent devant mes yeux ne m'aide pas à me concentrer, ce serait même le contraire, à vrai dire.

Donc, pendant qu'ils sont encore en délibération, chacun essayant d'exprimer son avis et son opinion sur cette personne que je ne connais pas ; je me concentre sur l'homme en dehors de ma bulle, me fondant sur la confiance totale que j'ai en Jasper, pour pouvoir le faire entrer.

Le processus est plus long, et surtout, plus compliqué, que lorsque je fais entrer un d'eux, et c'est lorsque je perçois une seconde présence, que je commence à me méfier. Pourtant, Jasper m'avait prévenu qu'il viendrait seul, aurait-il eu tort ?

La première chose que je vois, tandis qu'ils continuent à parler à une vitesse hallucinante, autour de moi, est une cape noire aux liserés rouge et or ; puis, lentement, il fait descendre le capuchon sur sa tête, révélant une cascade de cheveux bruns, et là, le choc fait son apparition.

D'une vingtaine d'année à peine, la peau parcheminée, les yeux rouge rubis et les lèvres presque aussi rouge, mais sans moustache ; l'homme, ou du moins, le vampire qui me fait face, est une reproduction exacte de mon père, lorsqu'il avait cet âge.

-Tu es épatante, Isabella.

Son ton doux, presque caressant, sans qu'il ne soit, pour autant, celui d'un chasseur devant sa proie, me met al à l'aise ; mais, pourtant, alors que son regard est tendre, en me regardant, chacun des vampires autour de moi se tend imperceptiblement, au contraire de Jasper.

-Marcus, c'est un plaisir de te revoir ; sourit-il, se plaçant devant nous.

-Pareillement major, dix ans est une longue période, même pour nous autres vampires.

Il s'avance, levant la main pour qu'il la serre, mais, avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse réagir, Peter se met en position défensive, regardant de tous côtés.

-Qui d'autre est là ? grogne-t-il.

-Une amie, elle est venue pour aider Isabella, et je suis sûr qu'elle pourra apporter énormément de réponse, que ce soit à elle, ou bien à vous.

-J'ai du mal à vous croire.

Si le ton de Peter est clairement dubitatif, l'éclat de rire chaud de Marcus semble détendre légèrement Charlotte, et, en soit, c'est déjà une victoire, à mon goût. Néanmoins, il reste deux vampires à complètement rassurer.

-Excusez-moi ; m'imposai-je dans la conversation. Vous comptez tuer quelqu'un aujourd'hui, ou Rose et Emmett sont-ils tranquilles ?

-L'instinct de protection d'Isabella ; hoche-t-il la tête.

-Je suis Isabella ; froncé-je les sourcils.

-Mon Isabella ; rectifie-t-il.

-D'accord ; soufflé-je, ne comprenant pas de qui il parle.

Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses, en apprenant qu'il faisait partie des dirigeants du monde des vampires, mais en aucun cas à ce qu'il soit aussi ouvert et avenant, mais son sourire en coin, sur le visage de mon père me déstabilise grandement.

-Appelle- moi Marcus ; offre-t-il, tendant la main dans ma direction.

-Je préférerais monsieur, vous ressemblez trop à une personne de ma famille ; murmuré je.

-N'est-ce pas normal ?

La lueur amusée, mais surtout malicieuse, qui brille dans ses prunelles rouges me mettent mal à l'aise, comme si je savais déjà quelque chose, mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre la main dessus, et la sensation est extrêmement frustrante, je dois dire.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? penche-t-il la tête sur le côté, peiné.

-Je devrais ? froncé-je les yeux.

-Réfléchis, et dis-moi.

Il faut qu'il me regarde profondément, ses yeux plongeant au fond des miens, pour que les maux de tête n'explosent, me faisant littéralement saigner du nez, et Jasper se met en face de moi, Peter et Char à chacun de mes côtés, tandis que Rose et Emmett protègent mes arrières ; avant que des flashs n'apparaissent derrière mes paupières.

Une Rose. Un Phoenix. Un blason. Un cartouche en grec ancien gravé en dessous. Un arbre généalogique. Un dessin ancien.

-I oikogéneaia einai nomos ; murmuré-je.

-La famille fait loi, en effet ; traduit-il, hochant la tête.

Ainsi donc, ce serait la raison pour laquelle il ressemble tant à Charlie ? Serait-ce possible que, contrairement à tout ce que les Cullen, et surtout Edward, m'aient dit, ma vie n'a jamais été épargnée de vampire, mais, au contraire, gangrenée par eux depuis des siècles ?

Cependant, un doute persiste, et malgré la ressemblance physique frappante, c'est aux quelques cours de Rose que je dois mon peu de connaissance sur leur monde, et leur mode de reproduction.

-Je croyais que vous ne pouviez plus enfanter, en devenant un vampire ?

-C'est le cas, mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour consommer une relation Isabella ; s'amuse-t-il.

-Expliquez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Maintenant que la conversation semble plus détendue, Rose a quitté les bras de son compagnon, et chacun d'eux cinq a retrouvé sa place, Jasper restant à mon côté, sa main enserrant la mienne doucement, tandis que Marcus commence son récit.

-Je suis né en l'an 1350 avant jésus christ, en Grèce, vers le littoral. Nous étions de simples pécheurs, dans ma famille, et nous étions, surtout, heureux. Pour ma part, je n'ai connu les plaisirs de la chaire en temps qu'humain que peu de fois, mais assez pour m'assurer une descendance.

Si je ne m'en doutais pas avant, j'aurais pu voir, dans son comportement, et son ton enjoué, en nous en parlant, que sa vie d'humain lui manque.

-Peu avant mes vingt ans, je suis tombé sur une femme absolument magnifique, une créature divine ; sourit-il sombrement. Divine, mais surtout démoniaque, puisque, après m'avoir fait embarquer sur un petit bateau, elle s'est simplement contentée de me mordre, me transformant en ce qu'elle était, à savoir, un vampire. J'aurais pu mourir, j'aurais dû, et j'aurais voulu mourir, mais l'instinct de préservation est très grand, dans notre famille, et j'ai tout fait pour rester en vie.

S'il pense cela, c'est, visiblement, qu'il ne m'a pas vu à l'œuvre ; et les sourires en coins des anciens Cullen me prouvent bien qu'ils pensent à la même chose que moi ; cependant, aucun de nous n'arrête Marcus, quand il reprend la parole.

-J'ai erré durant environ un siècle, ne vivant que la nuit, pour éviter de me confronter au soleil, ce qui aurait, immanquablement, mis la puce à l'oreille des villageois que je rencontrais. Et puis j'ai rencontré Aro, un jour, dans les bois que j'habitais. Il venait là tous les jours, parce que sa sœur, encore bébé, était malade, et qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir dépérir un peu plus chaque jour, sans pouvoir rien faire.

Je me demande qui est cet Aro, mais, visiblement, il ne semble pas avoir l'unanimité, dans le petit groupe autour de moi.

-Aro avait été transformé peu de temps avant cette rencontre, et il cherchait seulement quelqu'un avec qui parler, un ami, un confident, et, petit à petit, nous sommes devenus amis, et il m'a persuadé de me joindre à lui, quand l'état de sa sœur s'est amélioré. Didyme, sa petite sœur, n'avait que deux ans, à ce moment-là, mais, quand nous l'avons retrouvé, près de 2O ans plus tard, elle avait déjà créé une famille, et était sur le point de mourir. Mais aucun de nous, que ce soit Aro ou moi, ne voulions perdre ce mince brin qui nous rattachait à notre vie. Alors, puisqu'elle était sa sœur, et qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre non plus, elle lui a demandé de la transformer, et nous avons commencé notre voyage avec elle, me permettant, ainsi de découvrir qu'elle était ma compagne, ce qui a ravi Aro qui me voyait déjà comme un membre de la famille. En cours de route, nous avons aussi rencontré Caius et Anthenadora, sa compagne.

-Et c'est ainsi qu'est né le clan Volturis ? demandé-je, prise dans l'histoire.

-Oui, nous sommes nés ainsi, même si c'est au cours de plusieurs batailles contre de gros clans, que nous avons pu asseoir notre pouvoir.

-Et vous n'avez jamais regretté de vivre pour des guerres ?

C'est une chose que j'ai compris, en écoutant, le peu de fois où je parvenais à saisir des brides de conversations entre Jasper, Charlotte et Peter. Aucun d'eux n'aime vivre pour la tuerie, une fois qu'ils y ont goûté.

-Nous avons commencé à penser à partir au bout d'un siècle, à peu près, mais, un soir, durant une bataille, j'ai perdu Didyme, et l'idée même de m'enfuir après cette perte a été trop grande, de même que pour Aro. Il aimait sa sœur, il en était même son créateur, et cette perte lui a fait autant de mal qu'à moi. Mais, après avoir tué le vampire qui me l'avait prise, je lui ai demandé de me tuer, et il n'a pas pu s'y résoudre, me demandant de gouverner avec lui et Caius, pour faire perdurer le souvenir de Didyme, et je n'ai pas pu dire non. En lui, je retrouve certains points de ma compagne.

-C'est horrible ; pleuré-je. Je suis désolé pour vous.

-Un compagnon est la meilleure partie de toi, le reflet exact de ce que tu es, il est le yin de ton yang, la lumière dans tes ténèbres. Quand tu le perds, tu perds l'essence même de ton âme, et pour tout vampire, cette perte est pire que mille ans de bûcher.

Sa confiance m'ébranle profondément, et plus encore le ton doux, presque amoureux, qu'il a en en parlant.

-Parle-lui du don de Didyme ; lui demande Jasper.

-Bien sûr ; soupire-t-il. Je sais que tu connais Alice Cullen, et que tu connais son pouvoir. Pour ma compagne, le sien était plus puissant encore que celui de la femme du major.

-Ex-femme ; grondé-je.

-Jalouse ? rit Marcus. J'aime ça. Quoi que ça s'apparenterait plus à de la possessivité, visiblement.

-Nous parlions de Didyme, pas de moi ; lancé-je, extrêmement gênée.

-Ma compagne ; reprend-il ; était un oracle, un don plus puissant que celui d'une voyante, parce que le sien lui permettait de voir dans l'avenir, tout comme dans le passé, et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle a pu me faire une prophétie, le jour avant sa mort. Une seule. Celle du Phoenix. La tienne.

Je suis ébranlée, et malgré tout l'apaisement que m'envoie Jasper, je ne parviens pas à réguler mon souffle. Ma vie, mon destin, et, visiblement, ma mort, aurait été programmée il y a déjà plus d'un millénaire ?

-Pourquoi ? soufflé-je.

-Parce que tu es ma petite, petite, petite, etc… fille, et qu'elle me concernait, de ce fait. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je devais te laisser dans l'ignorance, te laisser loin du monde des vampires, jusqu'à ce que tu en prennes connaissance. Je n'avais, seulement, pas compter sur le fait que le major aille à Forks, et retrouve mon descendant, ton père, Charlie.

-Pourquoi me garder loin du monde vampirique ?

Le calme plat, autour de nous, est totalement irréel, mais pourtant, chacun de nous est pendu à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il nous délivre sa belle parole.

-Parce que tant que tu restais loin des vampires, je n'avais que peu de raisons de croire que tu puisses, un jour, réaliser la prophétie, et donc, te perdre.

-Je vais devoir mourir ? chuchoté-je.

-Seul le destin nous le dira, mais il y a de très fortes probabilités pour que ce soit le cas en effet. Je suis vraiment désolé Isabella.

Sous le choc, je me laisse tomber au sol, maintenant, tout de même, mon bouclier. Ils m'avaient déjà dit que je devrais y laisser la vie, mais je pensais que, dans cette histoire, il s'agissait d'une issue possible, or, de la manière dont il me l'a exposée, je sais que c'est la seule qui soit possible.

-Bella ? m'appelle Jasper, accroupi devant moi. Tu veux que nous fassions une pause ?

-Je vais mourir ; chuchoté-je. Et tu vas tuer Maria parce qu'elle va me tuer.

-Je ferais tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas darling, crois-moi.

Il met tant de force de persuasion, tant de conviction, en me faisant cette promesse, que je ne peux qu'acquiescer dans le vide, acceptant l'aide qu'il m'offre, pour me remettre debout, et, ainsi, me retrouver lovée dans ses bras, durant de longues minutes.

-Isabella, veux-tu bien faire entrer la personne qui m'accompagne s'il te plaît ? demande, poliment, Marcus, lorsque nous revenons vers lui. Je te promets qu'elle ne nous fera aucun mal.

-A nous deux, ou aux autres aussi ? lancé-je, fatiguée.

-Elle n'en fera à personne, je t'en fais la promesse. Celle d'un Cygno.

Epuisée, mais consciente d'avoir tous les regards braqués sur moi, je lève le regard vers Jasper, attendant qu'il me fasse savoir si la situation est assez sous contrôle pour faire entrer quelqu'un d'autre sous le dôme.

-Ça ne faisait pas partit du marché Marcus ; grimace-t-il. Je refuse de mettre notre famille en danger.

-Je te promets, major, qu'elle est là uniquement pour pouvoir dire à Bella ce qu'elle a besoin d'entendre, mais surtout major, ce n'est pas un vampire qui m'accompagne. Sur ce point, tu peux me faire confiance. Si tu devais le faire une seule fois dans ta vie, ce serait celle-ci.

-Pourquoi ? fronce-t-il les sourcils.

-Parce qu'elle peut lui apprendre les moyens de gagner le combat contre Maria et son triumvirat.

Il réfléchit durant un long moment, analysant les émotions de Marcus intensément, les mâchoires carrées, et le front plissé, tandis qu'il me serre plus fortement ; puis, après une longue période, il fait un léger mouvement de tête pour que j'accède à sa demande.

Peu rassurée, mais consciente que je ne trouverais pas d'autre moyen de gagner quelques cartes dans mon jeu, dans la bataille qui s'annonce, je fais confiance à l'esprit logique de Jasper, ainsi qu'à son sens stratégique.

Donc, doucement, je l'englobe, elle aussi, m'attendant à trouver tout et n'importe quoi en cette personne ; mais, encore une fois, c'est une cape qui apparaît, et lorsque le capuchon en descend, ma bouche s'ouvre lourdement, ne laissant échapper qu'un nom.

-Angie ?

**Pov Jasper**

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de voir la petite humaine asiatique et à l'air d'intello se tenir devant nous ?

Mais, après tout, elle a toujours eu cette sorte de protection autour d'elle, ce halo, en quelque sorte, qui m'empêchait de lire ses émotions. Maintenant, je sais que c'est parce qu'elle frayait depuis longtemps avec les forces surnaturelles qui gouvernent notre monde.

-Bonjour Bella ; sourit-elle doucement, faisant un pas vers ma compagne. Je suis heureuse de te voir.

-Moi aussi ; souffle-t-elle, complètement incrédule. Que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venue t'aider, concernant tes pouvoirs, et la prophétie.

D'accord, sur ce point-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir, mais, connaissant Marcus, s'entourer d'une sorcière, alors que sa propre, arrière, arrière, ect… petite fille, en est une, elle aussi, ne m'étonne même pas.

J'ai toujours su qu'il était un peu fou, peut-être même sur le déclin, même en tant que vampire, mais nous apporter la preuve de ce qu'il avance, en amenant Angela Webber avec lui ; voilà qui règle toutes mes questions. La démence peut arriver chez n'importe quel vampire, et celui-ci en particulier, visiblement.

A mes côtés, Bella semble hésiter entre la joie de retrouver son amie, et la colère de ne pas avoir su qu'elle était aussi étrangère à la bonne société bien cartésienne de Forks.

-Qui es- tu ? grogne-t-elle.

Définitivement, il semblerait que la colère ait gagné, face à la joie. Néanmoins, sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, le sourire ne tombe pas, et, au contraire, dans ses émotions, je ne sens qu'une profonde libération, face à cette confrontation.

-Ton protecteur ; sourit-elle. Mais avant que je ne t'en dise plus, laisse-moi donner quelque chose à Rosalie et Emmett, afin que nos secrets restent protégés de quiconque chercherait à lire en eux.

Elle glisse un regard lourd de sens dans ma direction, et cette fois-ci, je fronce les sourcils. Ainsi donc, la fille du pasteur ne s'est pas laissé amadouer par le grand et séduisant Edward Cullen ? Ou donc son pouvoir n'a-t-il pas fonctionné ?

Bella m'envoie un haussement de sourcil, dans l'attente de savoir si, oui ou non, son amie dit la vérité, et après l'avoir sondée, je lui donne mon accord.

Alors, doucement, elle sort de sa poche deux écrins, en tendant un à chacun d'eux, leur laissant le temps d'accrocher les boucles d'oreille et la chevalière, l'incompréhension flottant autour d'eux ; puis elle reprend la parole.

-Ces bijoux contiennent un dérivé de ton bouclier, ce qui fait que, désormais, tant qu'ils les porteront, personne ne pourra utiliser son don sur eux pour pouvoir lire, ni leur esprit, ni leur avenir.

-Donc Alice et Edward ne pourront pas les prévenir, si jamais il devait leur arriver quelque chose de grave ? gronde-t-elle.

-C'est à double tranchant, comme pour vous quatre, Bella. D'un côté, ils ne peuvent pas envahir vos vies, et vous laissent votre libre arbitre, mais, de l'autre, vous vous retrouvez aussi démunis que des humains normaux.

-Alors pourquoi les forcer à les porter ?

-Je ne les force pas ; rectifie-t-elle. C'est à eux de voir s'ils veulent entendre la prophétie, et t'aider dans votre combat. Sans ces boucliers, je ne les laisserai pas entendre nos plans.

Je dois le lui accorder, cette fille est bien plus sournoise et retorse que je ne l'aurais pensé, sous son air de petite fille modèle. Mais, après tout, j'ai fait la même erreur en considérant Bella comme une humaine insipide…

-Bella ; soufflé-je. Laisse-les décider. Ils en ont le droit.

-Tu es de son avis ? lance-t-elle, incrédule.

-Je ne suis de l'avis de personne, pour le moment. Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'Angela à un moyen pour nous aider à vaincre Maria et ne pas perdre tous nos effectifs. Alors, oui, en un sens, je suis d'accord avec elle.

Elle carre la mâchoire, ses yeux envoyant presque des flammes dans ma direction, me promettant mille et une sévices pour ne pas être de son coté, mais au point où j'en suis, je prendrais toute l'aide qu'il m'est possible de recevoir. Tout, plutôt que de la voir mourir. Tout, plutôt que de la perdre définitivement.

-J'accepte ; soupire Emmett. Je ne te laisserai pas aller t'amuser sans moi Bella, et j'ai trop envie de savoir ce que vous nous cachez.

-Pareil.

J'aurais dû savoir que l'un comme l'autre est trop curieux pour leur propre bien, mais entendre qu'ils le feront me procure, une nouvelle fois, ce vent de paix intérieure.

Parce que, même si Rose n'est pas une combattante aguerrie, et Emmett encore moins ; je sais que, avec les bons entraînements, avec les bonnes personnes pour les former, ils pourront devenir la première ligne de défense, pour sauver ma compagne. Et quoi de mieux que de savoir que sa propre famille met sa vie en jeu pour nous porter assistance ?

—Merci de faire cela pour moi ; souffle Bella. Je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir, ou, du moins, de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas vous envoyer à la mort.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais une bonne entrée en matière pour rallier à sa cause ces deux vampires, mais ils semblent accepter ce qu'elle a à leur offrir, et rien que pour cela, je les en remercie. En quelques secondes, un vent de paix semble s'abattre sur ma compagne, et un regain d'énergie la prend, son bouclier se faisant plus vivace, quand Angela sort, d'une de ses poches, une pierre aussi bleue que la bulle protectrice de Bella.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? hausse-t-elle un sourcil.

—Un petit cadeau de ta vie précédente ; sourit-elle. C'est grâce à ça, que tu parvenais à te concentrer assez pour pouvoir maintenir ton bouclier assez longtemps élevé pour vous protéger, Jasper et toi.

—Tu connais tout de moi ?

—Je sais uniquement ce que tes vies antérieures ont écrit dans leur journal, journal que nous nous passons de génération en génération, pour pouvoir t'accompagner du mieux que nous puissions.

—Et tu connais Jasper aussi ?

Voilà une question qui m'intrigue. Qu'elle connaisse Bella, en soit, je peux parfaitement le comprendre, mais, d'après ce que Marcus m'en a dit, Bella et moi avons toujours fait nos vies côte à côte, ce qui rend le fait qu'elle mette autant de temps à m'avouer qu'elle me considère comme son compagnon vraiment frustrant.

—Il n'a pas toujours porté ce nom, à vrai dire, hormis dans sa première vie, celle où tu es morte sur le bûcher, il ne s'est jamais appelé de ce nom-là une autre fois. Il a été Terrence, Brandon, Lucius et Henry.

—Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait porter ce nom-là, dans cette vie ? hausse-t-elle un sourcil.

—Parce que la boucle se boucle ; soupire Marcus. Il reprend son nom de départ, tout comme toi, tu ne t'appelles plus Prudence, Conception, Ines, Amélia ou même Jane. La prophétie se réalise avec les éléments de départ, à savoir Jasper et Isabella, et non, par exemple, Terrence et Prudence.

Ce qu'il dit nous plongent, tous les quatre, Char et Peter comprenant de quoi nous parlons, dans nos pensées. Pendant ce temps, Marcus et Angela se font un plaisir d'apprendre à Rose et Emmett ce qu'ils savent, ce que, nous, nous savons, pour le moment, pour nous éviter de couper le fil de nos pensées.

Mais comment faire autrement que de s'interroger, quand on se rend compte que, depuis 300 ans, nos vies entières ont déjà été écrites, que nos morts ont déjà été programmées, et que le petit bout de femme, tremblante, qui se tient à mes côtés, et qui n'a jamais rien connu de la vie, à proprement parler, va bientôt mourir, pour la survie d'un peuple ?

—Isabella ?

Perdue profondément dans ses réflexions, Bella sursaute, plongeant un regard incertain dans celui de Marcus.

—Oui ? Qui y a-t-il ?

—Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu saignes du nez ; sourit-il pauvrement.

Tournant vivement la tête vers elle, je remarque que, en effet, un lourd sillon rougeâtre commence à progresser sur sa tunique, et c'est uniquement à ce moment-là que Rose et Emmett semblent sortir de leur monde, trop pris par les explications de la petite intello.

—Je veux comprendre avant de rentrer à la maison ; soupire-t-elle.

—Comprendre quoi ? froncé-je les sourcils, agacé. Darling, tu es entrain de te vider de ton sang, en étant entouré par des vampires, alors, s'il te plaît, rentrons à la maison, je te promets que, là-bas au moins, dans mon bureau, nous serons tranquilles pour parler, et que tu pourras avoir toutes tes réponses sans que ça ne mette ta vie en jeu.

—Je croyais que tu voulais garder cette entrevue secrète ?

—C'est le cas, et sois sûre que je ne jouerai jamais avec ta vie.

—Mais les Cullen sont capables de débarquer chez nous sans qu'ils ne soient arrêtés ; contre-t-elle.

—Crois-moi, ils ne viendront pas !

Et, à vrai dire, même s'ils essayaient, rien que pour pouvoir remballer le petit sourire en coin de premier de la classe de cet abruti de télépathe, je ferais tout pour qu'ils dégagent de nos vies, quitte, même, à les renvoyer en petit morceau à Forks.

Elle hoche la tête, totalement épuisée, et fait tomber son bouclier, me laissant la prendre dans mes bras pour la ramener à la maison, retenant un soupir de frustration quand je sens la fragrance d'Alice, ainsi que celle d'Edward, à quelques mètres de la maison.

—Dégagez, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui ; sifflé-je, me félicitant intérieurement, d'avoir demandé à Marcus et Angela de remettre leur cape.

—Qu'a-t-elle ? s'inquiète Alice.

—Elle est fatiguée, et je la ramène pour se reposer ; soupiré-je. Maintenant retournez chez vous, je ne me répéterai pas.

—Tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de la voir, et tu le sais ; s'amuse Edward. Je me demande même si ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour la garder à tes cotés à chaque instant.

Un sourire mesquin se forme sur mes lèvres. La raison pour laquelle il sait que je ne la laisse jamais seule ? Il a tenté de se faire inscrire au lycée de Salem, de même qu'Alice, uniquement pour se faire refouler, alors que, pour ma part, il n'a fallu que quelques mots, de la part d'Elena, pour faire inscrire Char dans leur classe, sous le nom de Charlotte Stevenson, sa cousine.

—Frustré mon frère ? souris-je, narquois. Ta petite humaine n'est plus aussi malléable qu'avant ?

—Elle me reviendra bien assez tôt, et c'est ce qui te fait, à ce point, chier ; rit-il, mauvais.

—Crois-moi, abruti de rouquin, moi vivant, jamais elle ne te reviendra. Elle est bien trop intelligente et fidèle pour faire le choix stupide de retourner dans tes petits bras d'avorton.

—Jasper, arrête cela, s'il te plaît ; plaide Alice. Tu sais très bien que tu ne fais ça que pour lui faire du mal, et que tu le crois ou non, tu m'en fais aussi, parce que je t'aime toujours.

Je clos cette conversation avant qu'elle ne finisse par dégénérer totalement, chose qui, si j'en crois la haine que je tente de juguler, est sur le point d'arriver. Lentement, pour tenter de remettre mes émotions à leur place, je monte rejoindre le reste de ma famille, ainsi que nos deux visiteurs, dans le bureau, m'asseyant avec Bella dans le fauteuil, tandis que les autres restent debout, une tasse de café se présentant devant ma compagne.

—Merci Rose ; sourit-elle, avant de se tourner vers Angela. Et maintenant Angie, je veux que tu me dises précisément ce que tu sais.

La colère a laissé place à la lassitude, et, en quelque sorte, j'ai l'impression de la sentir plus seule que jamais, plus faible que jamais même, entre mes bras ; et je ne suis pas le seul, si j'en crois le regard préoccupé que lui lance Angela.

—Je ne sais que ce que, dans tes anciennes vies, tu as écrit.

—Mais, plus précisément ? se redresse Bella. Comment suis-je morte, comment mon bouclier fait-il pour apparaître ?

L'incrédulité vole en masse dans le corps de la jeune sorcière, à tel point qu'elle m'assaille de toutes part, mais je secoue la tête, refusant de me laisser envahir par elle.

—Tu n'as jamais eu de manifestations de pouvoir autre que ton bouclier ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

—Je pensais l'avoir rêvé ; commence, doucement, Bella ; mais, le jour où j'ai touché la tombe d'Isabella, il y a trois semaines, j'ai eu l'impression que les bûchers étaient en feu, et mes vêtements étaient calcinés, quand je me suis réveillée de ma transe.

—Bien, donc, le feu ; hoche-t-elle la tête. Si je ne m'abuse, tu dois, aussi, maîtriser l'eau, le vent, l'électricité et l'empathie. Je me trompe ?

—Aucun d'eux pourquoi ?

D'accord, cette fois ci, elle pique sévèrement ma curiosité, la petite sorcière, et pas uniquement parce qu'elle a su se fondre dans la masse sans qu'aucun Cullen ni même moi n'y voyons rien.

—Parce que les jours se raccourcissent avant le combat final, mais si tu ne maîtrises pas encore tous tes pouvoirs, du moins, ceux de tes vies antérieures, alors nous avons encore plus de travail que je ne le pensais, et je ne me sens pas trop à l'idée de devoir te tuer de la même manière que la dernière fois, par exemple, pour que tu retrouves ce qui t'appartient de droit ! s'énerve-t-elle.

—Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse, de savoir que je vais devoir mourir ? siffle Bella, définitivement en colère, elle aussi. Tu crois que je ris, quand je pense à Charlie, qui va se retrouver seul, une fois que je serai morte ? A Jasper, à Rose, à Emmett, Char et à Peter, alors qu'ils font tout pour me garder hors de l'eau, à m'aider à comprendre ce qu'il va m'arriver ? A Elena, qui va encore perdre quelqu'un qu'elle aime ?

—Alors bats toi et prouve-moi que tu peux t'en sortir ! Que mes ancêtres n'aient pas lutter dans le vent pour que tu te retrouves comme une conne, à mourir dès la première salve de nouveau-né !

Un vent violent fait s'envoler tous les papiers qui traînaient sur mon bureau, et je peux voir le sourire amusé d'Angela, quand elle s'en rend compte, elle aussi. Visiblement, elle connaît bien mieux Bella que ce que je croyais.

—Je t'avais bien dit que tu maîtrisais l'air ; sourit-elle.

—Tu l'as fait exprès ? Bella fronçant les sourcils.

—Évidemment ! Tu crois vraiment que, alors que j'ai demandé à Charlie de t'envoyer à Salem il y a seulement trois mois, tu pourrais déjà maîtriser tout ce que tu as mis six vies à assimiler ?

—C'est à cause de toi que Charlie m'a envoyé ici ?

La tension remonte d'un cran, mais après le débordement d'énergie de Bella, elle se laisse vite retomber contre mon torse, mes bras retrouvant le chemin de son ventre, et ma tête, celui de son cou, embrassant sa peau.

—Tu avais besoin de t'éloigner de Forks Bella ; soupire-t-elle, tendue. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé, de prime abord, que tu te retrouverais aussi vite sur la tombe de la comtesse. Charlie n'est au courant de rien, et, pour le moment, je préférerais qu'il continue de rester dans le déni le plus total, en ce qui te concerne. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt à voir sa petite fille devenir une adulte, et une adulte « morte » qui plus est.

Rien qu'à sa posture rigide, et à ses émotions bridées, je sais, avec certitude, qu'elle ne nous dit pas tout. Mais chacun à ses secrets, et je parie qu'à Forks comme ailleurs, la donne est toujours la même.

—Très bien, j'accepte, pour le moment ; souffle Bella. Mais, en échange, parle-moi de ces pouvoirs, et de la manière dont je les ai obtenus.

—Pour le feu, je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer la manière dont tu l'as eu, ni même de quelle manière tu es morte, je suppose ? sourit-elle, ironique, alors que tous les autres vampires s'asseyent sur le sol ou le bureau, la laissant faire les cent pas devant nous.

—Non merci, je me souviens encore de ce passage, merci ; frissonne ma compagne. Ensuite ?

—Quand tu étais Prudence, et que Jasper était Terrence, il est tombé à l'eau. Ne sachant pas nager, il était sur le point de se noyer, mais tu es venu à sa rescousse, et tu l'as conduit jusqu'au bord de la rivière. En revanche, quand le courant à augmenter, tu ne l'avais pas prévu, et tu as fini, à ton tour, par te noyer. Voilà comment tu as fini par maîtriser l'eau.

C'est effrayant de voir que quelqu'un qui a 140 ans de moins que vous, en connaisse autant sur votre personne, alors que, pour vous, ce ne sont que des histoires pour s'endormir. Et pourtant…

—Pour le vent ? souffle-t-elle.

—Techniquement, c'est l'air, que tu maîtrises ; rectifie-t-elle. Tu as été défenestrée, et le vent a fait une sorte de cocon, autour de toi, quand tu as commencé à chuter, mais, dans ta peur, tu as brisé ta concentration, et tu en es morte.

—Pardon de te couper dans ton récit ô combien macabre ; l'interrompt Rose ; mais, si elle meurt à chaque fois, comment pouvez-vous le savoir, la manière dont elle apprend à le maîtriser ?

Brave Rose, elle a toujours cette facilitée à pointer du doigt ce qui m'inquiète, moi aussi, et rien que pour cela, je devrais, encore une fois, la canoniser.

—Jasper meurt invariablement dans les jours qui suivent ; s'excuse-t-elle, me lançant un regard. Il a toujours le geste de retranscrire sur le carnet de sa femme ce qu'il s'est passé, au moment où elle se sacrifie pour lui. Un dernier gage d'amour, en quelque sorte.

—J'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire ; lance, sceptique, Char.

—Toi, tout comme Rose et Bella, vous avez grandi en entendant parler de Blanche neige, de Cendrillon, de la Belle au bois dormant. Moi, comme toutes les femmes de ma famille, nous avons été bercées par l'histoire d'amour tragique du Phoenix ; sourit tendrement Angela.

Si ma crédibilité de guerrier n'avait pas, déjà, pris un coup dans l'aile, à force de courir après une humaine, les simples mots « histoire d'amour tragique » m'aurait fait perdre le peu qu'il m'en restait…

—Poursuis, s'il te plaît ; la relance Bella, imperturbable.

—C'est en envoyant voler au loin un vampire, que tu as découvert que l'électricité les empêchaient d'approcher ; poursuit-elle, lentement. Mais il t'a fallu beaucoup de force, et surtout beaucoup d'énergie, pour le faire. Une énergie que tu n'avais que pour moitié, chose que ta future réincarnation à compris.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que tu étais enceinte, à ce moment-là, tout comme tu l'étais, au moment de ta mort, lorsque tu étais Ines. Tu en es morte, mais tu ne l'as jamais regretté, ce que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, à vrai dire ; sourit-elle. Ta grossesse t'as permis de développer ton empathie, et, lors de ta mort, tu étais au début de ton second trimestre, ce qui fait que tu ressentais déjà sa présence en toi.

—C'est à cause d'un bébé que je suis devenue empathe ? fait-elle, ahurie.

Je suis à deux doigts de la rejoindre, et, visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul ! Deux fois, j'ai manqué de devenir père ! Pire même ! J'ai laissé la femme que j'aimais, ma femme, mourir, alors qu'elle portait mon enfant ?

—Je pense que c'est un peu plus compliqué, mais je t'expliquerai tout, une fois que nous aurons débuté les entraînements pour t'aider à les contrôler.

—Et pour le bouclier ? souffle-t-elle, ne se remettant pas de son choc.

—Maria.

Le feulement profond, presque meurtrier, qui sort de sa gorge m'enflamme, le major menaçant de ressortit, à la voir prête à en découdre, avec cette salope aux yeux rouge.

—Calme-toi darling, j'aimerais entendre la fin des explications ; susurré-je à son oreille.

Ça ne manque pas. A peine ma voix a-t-elle percé le voile de sa fureur, qu'un gémissement bas, presque inaudible, me parvient coupler à une vague de luxure. Que j'aime sentir cette sensation émaner d'elle putain…

—Tu parlais d'entraînements ? tousse Peter, pour masquer son rire, face à la réaction de Bella.

—Oui ; secoue-t-elle la tête avec amusement. En journée, et parce que vous n'allez pas au lycée, je veux qu'Emmett et toi appreniez à vous battre côte à côte, et que le major et Rosalie en fasse de même.

—Et pour Charlotte ? fronce les sourcils Emmett.

—Elle veille sur Bella en journée, mais, quand les vacances arriveront, et le soir venu, elle intervertira sa place avec le major, et lui viendra avec Bella et moi, pour nous entraîner avec ses pouvoirs à elle. De cette manière, il pourra maîtriser ses émotions, pour l'aider au mieux.

—C'est un bon plan ; coupe Charlotte ; mais en match à un contre un, c'est facile, même avec la puissance de Rose, de battre un vampire expérimenté !

—C'est pourquoi, chaque soir ; lui répond Marcus ; pour apprendre à vous battre ensemble, et face à un plus grand nombre, vous vous battrez tous ensemble.

C'est, à mes yeux, vraiment un bon plan, pour un entraînement, même si, par avance, je sais qu'il ne sera jamais suffisant. Certes, j'ai toute confiance en chacun des vampires présents dans cette pièce, mais, face à l'armée de Maria ? Aucun de nous n'est prêt, et pour accomplir une prophétie vieille de 3000 ans, encore moins.

—Au fait ; lancé-je ; en ce qui concerne la prophétie, tu pourrais nous l'expliquer plus précisément ?

—Bien sûr ; se redresse Marcus. D'un côté, tu as le dieu et sa sainte trinité, à savoir, la sainte Phoenix, le père et la fille. De l'autre, tu as le diable et son triumvirat.

—Pardon de vous couper monsieur ; se crispe Bella ; mais comment en êtes-vous arrivé à croire que Jasper est le dieu dont il était question, et que moi, j'étais une sainte ? Croyez-moi, je n'ai rien d'une sainte !

—Je confirme ; grimace Emmett. Ils sont presque plus branchés par le sexe que Rose et moi.

—Mais nous, nous ne batifolons pas dans la piscine alors que n'importe qui pourrait nous voir ; se renfrogne Bella.

—Tu veux parier ? hausse-t-il un sourcil, goguenard. Et la semaine dernière, quand nous avons dû retenir Elena de venir te rejoindre dedans, vous faisiez quoi ? Une partie de Tetris endiablée ?

Ah, quel bon souvenir que cet après-midi dans la piscine… cela me laisserait presque rêveur, si je ne sentais pas la frustration de Bella augmenter, à mesure qu'elle se met à se dandiner sur mes genoux. Mais qu'on m'achève putain ! Est-ce trop demander de lui arracher un simple « tu es mon compagnon », que je puisse aller lui faire comprendre ce que veut vraiment dire être un vampire, avec tous les trucs qui vont avec, par exemple, et pour ne citer que lui, le fait d'être dur en permanence ?

—Tu sais que tout se paie un jour darling, n'est-ce pas ? susurré-je dans son oreille.

—Pourquoi ? répond-elle, totalement inconsciente de la réaction qu'elle provoque.

—Tellement innocente…

Mon soupir est repris en chœur avec tous les autres mâles de la pièce, et je ne suis pas loin de croire que cette femme est mon chemin de croix pour, enfin, pouvoir retrouver le bonheur de me plonger avec délice dans le corps d'une femme.

—J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? fronce-t-elle les sourcils.

—Rien darling ; tenté-je de paraître dégagé. Mais il va vraiment falloir que tu revoies rapidement ton jugement.

—Au fait ; m'interrompt Peter dans mon plaidoyer pour l'emmener dans mon lit ; vous nous avez parlé du triumvirat, mais, avez-vous des idées, en ce qui les concerne ?

Je secoue fortement la tête, me détachant, à regret, de son regard chocolat envoûtant, pour pouvoir me concentrer sur cette conversation ô combien trop longue à mon goût, interceptant le regard narquois de Marcus, de même que celui de Peter.

—Le triumvirat est composé de la haine, de la jalousie, et du double visage ; reprend Angela. Nous avons une idée, en ce qui concerne la jalousie, mais, pour les autres, nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide.

—A qui pensez-vous ? fronce les sourcil Rose.

—Aro ; soupire Marcus.

—Aro ? s'écrie Emmett. C'est une blague ?

—Malheureusement non. Il a toujours été jaloux de Caius, pour avoir Anthenadora, ainsi que de moi, pour avoir eu Didyme. Il ne supporte pas le fait que, lui, n'ai jamais pu avoir sa compagne à ses côtés.

—Il n'a jamais eu de compagne ?

—Non Charlotte, et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle nous pensons qu'il est celui de Maria.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que, au même titre que le dieu est le compagnon de la sainte ; soupire Marcus ; la jalousie est celui du diable.

Certes, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais je vois bien pourquoi, et surtout, comment, Marcus en est venu à penser cela. Des années à vivre, à devoir partager toutes ses pensées avec Aro lui ont conféré ce « pouvoir » de pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

—As-tu déjà pu voir les deux ensembles ? froncé-je les sourcils.

—Non, malheureusement, sinon, tu te doutes que cette réponse n'aurait pas été une simple spéculation.

En effet, avec un don pour pouvoir lire les liens entre deux personnes, qu'elles soient vampires, humaines ou autres ; il aurait pu avoir la réponse à notre question, mais, maintenant, nous devrons faire avec des spéculations, et je déteste partir au combat, sans savoir contre qui je vais me battre.

—Et concernant la haine ? reprend Char. Vous avez une idée ?

—Malheureusement, non ; soupire Angela. Mais, si vous, vous en avez, nous sommes preneurs.

Chacun de nous se plonge dans ses pensées, inspectant chacun des vampires que nous ayons pu rencontrer, au fil de nos longues vie, mais rien ne vient, pour moi, en tout cas, et c'est lorsque Rose se met à gronder, que tout le monde redescend sur terre.

—Victoria.

Bien sûr ! Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas y penser ! Cette vampirette de pacotille a promis, à notre retour de Phoenix, de détruire Bella, tout comme le clan Cullen a détruit son compagnon !

—La compagne de James ? se renseigne Charlotte.

—Celle- la même ! gronde Rose. Une rousse aussi timbrée que son mec était stupide pour déjouer le major.

—Une simple humaine y est parvenue ; lui rappelle Emmett.

—Balivernes ! secoue-t-elle la main. Si elle y est parvenue, c'est uniquement parce que Jazz le voulait bien, même si c'était uniquement inconscient.

Pour être inconscient, ça l'était, en effet ! Je m'en suis voulu pendant des jours, de l'avoir mis en danger, et, pour ma sœur, c'est uniquement une petite incartade dans le programme de ce jour-là !

—Et pour le double visage ? se renseigne Marcus. Des idées ?

—Laurent.

Ce murmure, de la part d'Emmett, me plonge dans une intense réflexion. Serait-il possible que ce qu'il reste du clan de James soit devenu assez fous pour se liguer avec Maria et Aro, uniquement pour pouvoir détruire la femme qui se trouve entre mes bras ?

—Explications ; tonné-je.

—Un jour, il faudra vraiment que tu apprennes à t'exprimer sans faire peur aux gens chaton ; s'amuse Bella. Certes, moi je trouve ça sexy, de les voir ramper à tes pieds, mais pense à eux ! Ils sont encore jeunes, dans le genre grabataire certes, mais jeune, pour votre race !

—Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu la darling ? susurré-je, venant lécher la peau fine de son cou, appuyant plus fortement sur la marque en croissant de lune.

Elle se redresse vivement sur ses pieds, me tendant la main alors que son gémissement traverse la barrière de ses lèvres, et je me fais un plaisir d'accéder à sa requête, quand elle m'envoie une puissante vague d'envie. Après tout, qui suis-je, pour aller à l'encontre des désirs de ma compagne ?

—Jasper ; gronde Emmett ; repose ton cul sur ce fauteuil !

—S'il reste ici Em ; sourit lubrique, Bella ; je peux t'assurer que tu verras des choses qui vont te dégouter à vie de revenir dans cette pièce. C'est à toi de voir.

—Si j'étais toi Emmett, je partirais. Crois-moi, pour y avoir déjà assister par mégarde, ça te choque à vie ces choses-là ; soupire Peter.

—C'est ma sœur ! s'écrit-il.

—Mais c'est avant tout la compagne du major, et ce lien passe avant tous les autres. Pense à Rose, tu te vois la faire passer après Bella, par exemple ?

—Mais putain ! m'écrié-je, à bout de patience. Vous ne pourriez pas aller terminer votre petit colloque ailleurs que dans ce putain de bureau ?

Un à un, chacun s'enfuit rapidement de la pièce, l'amusement de Peter et Char dépassant la colère de ma sœur et mon beau-frère, et, étonnement, juste de l'acceptation et du bonheur semble émaner des deux derniers présents.

—Frustré major ? susurre Bella.

Lentement, son regard ne quittant pas le mien, elle recule, à l'aveugle, avant d'aller s'installer sur mon bureau, faisant tomber les derniers papiers que son éclat de colère de tout à l'heure n'avait pas fait s'envoler.

—Tais-toi ; grondé-je.

Elle hausse un sourcil, s'interrompant dans son mouvement pour défaire les boutons de sa tunique ; puis, notant la tension dans mon corps, et mon don qui déborde allégrement, elle se met à sourire doucement en coin, reprenant son ouverture de vêtements.

En quelques pas à peine, je la rejoins, remplaçant ses mains par les miennes, avant de l'allonger purement et simplement sur le bureau, déchirant sa tunique, et embrassant sa poitrine mise à nue. Depuis quand ne porte-t-elle pas de sous-vêtements sous son haut ?

Regroupant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, je les enserre dans une main, alors que j'encercle ses hanches autour de mon bassin, lui faisant sentir mon érection dure contre elle, mes dents mordant sa peau veloutée, mais, à ce stade, il n'y a que le besoin d'elle qui se fasse sentir.

—Je ne te laisserai pas m'avoir aussi facilement major ; souffle-t-elle, se luxure l'enveloppant totalement.

—Tu crois vraiment être de taille darling ? m'amusé-je. Un peu de challenge ne me fait pas peur, mais, si j'étais toi, je choisirais soigneusement mes combats. Celui-ci est perdu d'avance.

—Tu peux me mordre autant que tu veux, jouer autant que tu veux avec ton don ou faire ce qui te sembles le mieux, je ne jouerai pas, pas comme ça, en tout cas.

Oh mon dieu, bénissez cette femme… Lui envoyant un regard sarcastique, j'attends de pouvoir sentir l'hésitation dans ses émotions, avant de me pencher légèrement, déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, donnant un tour sensuel à ce baiser, avant qu'il ne devienne torride.

En quelques petites secondes, ma langue se retrouve à jouer un ballet savamment exécuté contre la sienne, et mes mains déchirent son pantalon de cuir, la laissant en bottes et en string, devant moi, haletante lorsque je fais naviguer mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

—Et maintenant, tu vas te retourner et t'appuyer contre le bureau darling ; susurré-je, autoritaire.

—Jasper ; murmure-t-elle tremblante.

—Crois moi Isabella, en ce moment même, je lutte avec moi-même pour ne pas te faire mienne sur ce bureau, alors, sois gentille, et exécute-toi, s'il te plaît, je ne le redemanderai pas ; grondé-je.

Une chose est sure, si j'avais dit s'il te plaît, à l'époque où je dressais des nouveaux nés, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais reçu le même entrain de leur part que celui de Bella, quand elle comprend qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de « répréhensible ».

La vue de ses fesses fièrement tendues devant mon nez, les jambes légèrement écartées, la tête légèrement tournée vers moi pour me regarder dans les yeux ; elle représente ma plus grosse envie, mon plus gros désir, et c'est un crime de devoir la laisser intacte…

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, je laisse mes doigts courir sur la peau de son dos, ses fesses se relevant doucement dans ma direction, tandis que celui-ci s'arque ; je viens rapidement intervertir mes doigts et ma bouche sur son corps, ma langue jouant sur son épiderme, me délectant de ses frissons et de ses légers gémissements. C'est vraiment un crime de la garder vierge, alors qu'elle me parait si prête à répondre à chacun de mes désirs.

—Ne bouge pas ! ordonné-je.

Pov Bella

J'acquiesce rapidement, après son ordre, désireuse de le voir rapidement venir reprendre place derrière moi, et sentir ses mains et sa bouche sur mon corps. Comment ais-je pu devenir, à ce point dépendante de son toucher, de sa présence, de ses émotions ? Je me le demande.

D'une démarche raide, les yeux brûlants d'un désir trop retenu, il vient se poster face à moi, un sourire en coin prononcé sur les lèvres, et lentement, trop lentement, il défait les boutons de sa chemise, la faisant couler sur ses bras, alors que mes yeux suivent la courbe de ses muscles.

—Tu essayes de me donner envie de toi chaton ? m'amusé-je, tentant de cacher mon besoin de lui.

Peine perdue, manifestement, quand son regard tourne à la malice, et qu'il s'accroupit, pour que ses yeux soient au même niveau que les miens.

—Garde cette attitude de vainqueur ma belle, parce que, sous peu, ce sera toi, la petite chatte ronronnant, et qui quémandera des caresses et de l'attention ; susurre-t-il.

—Je peux tout aussi bien m'en aller, tu sais ; tenté-je de me redresser, alors que sa main vient se poser sur mes reins.

—Tu bouges, et je peux te promettre que, promesse ou pas, tu ne sortiras pas aussi « intacte » que tu n'y es entrée ; fait-il, sa voix claquant dans le bureau.

Bon dieu ce qu'il peut être sexy quand il devient autoritaire ! m'entends-je gémir dans ma tête, alors qu'il se redresse, défaisant rapidement la boucle de sa ceinture, et enlevant les boutons de son jeans, restant en boxer face à mon regard gourmand, quoi que vraiment apeuré. Songe-t-il vraiment à m'embrocher comme un vulgaire porcelet sur son bureau ?

Certes, l'idée de dépasser les préliminaires avec lui me titille de plus en plus, et ne parlons pas du fait de devoir, rapidement lui avouer que j'ai dépassé le stade de la colère, à l'idée qu'il soit mon compagnon. Mais sur ce bureau ? vraiment ? Même si je ne suis pas le genre de fille à verser dans le romantisme, je crois que, pour cette fois, je vais devoir ravaler ma peur. J'ai vraiment envie qu'il me fasse l'amour, ici, et maintenant.

—Fais ton choix Isabella ; susurre-t-il, venant reprendre sa place derrière moi. Dis-moi que je suis ton compagnon, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, et je t'emmène dans notre chambre, et je te fais goûter aux joies de ce que peuvent vivre Rose et Em, ou bien Peter et Char.

O mon dieu que l'idée est tentante ! Après tout, même si je ne pense pas être capable de « sauter le pas », je suis sûre que, s'il me manipulait en jouant avec moi, je pourrais m'y faire, je pourrais même y prendre énormément de plaisir.

—Ou bien je peux continuer ce que j'ai commencé tout à l'heure ; reprend-il en chuchotant, venant se coller à mon corps et mettant sa bouche à mon oreille. Je pourrais poser mes mains sur ton corps comme cela.

Il pose ses doigts sur mes genoux, les faisant flageoler alors que ceux-ci remontent doucement vers le haut, déclenchant une myriade de frissons, venant, ensuite, effleurer la courbe de mes fesses, puis les passant lentement vers l'avant, venant, durant quelques secondes, cajoler mon bouton de chair.

—Je pourrais aussi jouer avec ma langue ; murmure -t-il.

La pointe de sa langue vient s'amuser quelques instants sur mon lobe d'oreille, n'attendant que mon premier gémissement, pour continuer sa route dans mon cou, venant lécher la marque en croissant de lune sur celui-ci.

Par une force qui me dépasse totalement, mon corps se colle au sien, appréciant la chaleur qu'il dégage, et qui m'étonnera toujours, même si je sais qu'il n'est pas un vampire conventionnel.

Continuant à frotter doucement mon clitoris, il fait glisser ses lèvres sur mon dos, se laissant lentement tomber à genoux derrière moi, avant de venir lécher la courbe d'une de mes fesses ; mes mains s'agrippant ferment au rebord du bureau.

—Je pourrais aussi te mordre.

Je n'ai pas même le temps de protester, que ses crocs s'enfoncent durement dans la chair tendre de mon postérieur, celui-ci se relevant à sa rencontre, tandis que je sens de l'humidité s'écouler de mon intimité.

—S'il te plaît major, s'il te plaît ! gémis-je pitoyablement. Fais quelque chose !

—Dis que tu es ma compagne ; susurre-t-il, en prenant une de mes jambes pour venir l'enrouler autour de son cou. Dis que tu m'aimes.

—Je…

Putain ! Mais pourquoi je ne parviens pas à le lui dire, alors que je le lui fais sentir depuis des mois ! Que je me suis débattue avec moi-même durant des semaines, pour accepter le fait que je sois tombée amoureuse de cet écorché de la vie ?

—Je ne te ferais rien tant que tu ne me le diras pas darling. C'était le deal.

Il tente de le cacher en souriant, même si je ne le vois pas ; mais je peux parfaitement entendre qu'il est déçu, voir même amer, à cause de cela. Trois mots, sept lettres, et je pourrais enfin l'avoir à moi, en moi.

J'ai beau tenté de surpasser ce fait, au moment même où sa langue entre en contact avec le bouton de chair entre mes cuisses, et que ses doigts viennent se mettre en action sur ma poitrine, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Les fesses cambrées en arrière, la tête tentant de le rejoindre ; il empoigne mes cheveux, les tirant légèrement, alors que sa langue se fait plus impertinente encore, dépassant un peu plus à chaque fois de mon clitoris pour venir se perdre dans mon intimité.

Jamais, ô grand jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de la sensation de sa langue cherchant à m'emplir, de ses doigts pinçant la pointe de mon sein, ou de sa façon de me pétrir la fesse. Je suis accroc à ce vampire.

Se reculant légèrement de ma petite personne, il replace un de ses doigts sur mes reins, le faisant doucement glisser entre mes fesses, descendre de manière bien trop lente sur mon intimité, et venir jouer quelques instants sur mon bouton de chair, avant de le faire remonter légèrement.

—Arrête-moi si tu n'en as pas envie.

Je me demande franchement comment il fait pour parvenir à se maîtriser autant, alors que son don déborde à ce point que je peux sentir le désir brûlant, et l'impatience de faire ce qu'il compte faire. Peu importe ce qu'il compte produire.

Fermant durement les yeux, je me mords la lèvre, tandis que la peur et l'incompréhension se mêlent en moi ; au moment où je lui accorde de faire ce qu'il souhaite.

Alors, lentement, faisant tout pour retenir les émotions parasites, et ne lui envoyer que ma confiance, je le laisse jouer de son pouce sur mon clitoris, tandis qu'un de ses doigts vient titiller l'entrée de ma féminité.

Doucement, ayant, visiblement, peur de me blesser, il fait entrer son doigt à une vitesse excessivement lente, alors que, par mégarde, je me laisse aller à sa rencontre, m'empalant sur celui-ci, et me tirant un cri quand je sens une déchirure.

—Putain je n'avais pas prévu ça ; soupire-t-il.

Vivement, je me défais de sa poigne, me retournant pour me poster face à lui, récupérant le reste de mes vêtements pour les poser sur ma poitrine, avant de reprendre la parole, le regard tourné vers le sol.

—J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? soufflé-je.

—Non darling ; soupire-t-il.

—Je voulais juste que tu ailles plus vite ; m'excusé-je. J'avais besoin de te sentir.

—Je sais, j'aurais sûrement dû être plus à l'écoute…

Il voulait être à l'écoute de quoi ? Cet homme, ce vampire, est définitivement bizarre, mais cela fait son charme, je suppose.

—Darling, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi ; soupire-t-il en relevant mon visage. Ce n'est pas grave, au contraire même.

—Au contraire ? demandé-je, en voyant son sourire en coin et son air lubrique.

—Disons que, grâce à toi, je n'aurais plus peur de te prendre ta virginité !

Je dois sûrement passer du blanc au rouge, avant de redevenir blanche de gêne. Ai-je pu être aussi bête pour avoir fait cela ?

Même si je ne suis pas une indécrottable romantique, je comptais, tout de même, donner ma virginité à un homme, et non à un doigt ! Que cette situation est embarrassante !

Cependant, elle le devient encore plus quand je le vois sourire de toutes ses dents blanches, tentant de m'éblouir, avant de porter le fameux doigt incriminé à sa bouche, sa langue sortant pour venant s'enrouler autour de celui-ci, et le lécher consciencieusement.

Certes, c'est hautement stupide, mais je m'entends réellement gémir à le voir faire, et plus encore lorsqu'il descend l'autre main sous le tissu de son caleçon, pour venir frotter sur son érection massive ; son regard brûlant ne quittant pas le mien.

—Tu as vraiment un très bon goût mon amour ; susurre-t-il.

—Tu m'en vois ravie ; butté-je, malgré tout mon bon vouloir pour paraître détendue.

—J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir continuer mon exploration de ton corps darling, vraiment hâte.

Son regard de braise flamboyant ; alors que le rubis a, depuis quelques temps, commencé à laisser place, à certains endroits, à l'émeraude ; me fait l'effet d'un bain bouillonnant. Violemment, je me mords la lèvre, tentant de refouler le gémissement de pure anticipation, mais, encore une fois, c'est peine perdue.

—Je vais aller prendre une douche darling, une très longue douche ; susurre-t-il suavement, avec un regard bien appuyé. Tu es tout invitée à me rejoindre, si tu le désires.

—Je croyais que tu voulais me voir ronronnant et quémandant des caresses et de l'attention ? soufflé-je, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation.

Une éclaire de malice flamboie dans son regard, quand il pose, une nouvelle fois, le regard sur mes lèvres et mes yeux.

—J'ai déjà eu l'un et l'autre ; ronronne-t-il. Le major est comblé, pour le moment, mais je ne suis jamais contre un peu d'action.

Il va vraiment falloir que je discute avec Rose, ou Elena, ou même Char ou Angie ! N'importe qui qui puisse m'indiquer le chemin à suivre pour que Jazz se mette « activement » à l'action sur mon corps, et que je puisse sentir la fameuse libération sexuelle que nous promettent les romans Harlequins !

* * *

Oh mon dieu, je suis impatiente de savoir votre avis sur ce chapitre ! dites-moi tout ! qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de Marcus, ancêtre des Swan ? Et didyme ancêtre d'Angela ? Que pensez vous de cette histoire d'ancienne vie ? qu'attendez-vous de la suite ? Aimez-vous la réaction de balla ? Et celle d'Angela ? Heureuses de ce léger avancement dans la relation Bella/major ?

Bien, donc, concernant mon autre petit projet personnel, à savoir le calendrier de l'avent, je me suis dit que vous délivrer quelques petits passages, pour vous faire saliver, pourrait vous plaire ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

A vos claviers mesdames ! et messieurs, je vous le redis, je serais heureuse si vous étiez présents dans ce site !

Bisou à vous tous,

A la semaine prochaine, même heure, même endroit ;

Mya !


	12. Arc II: Chapitre 3: à armes égales

Bonsoir à toutes ! Bienvenu pour cette dernière publication du mois de novembre !

Avant de répondre aux review anonymes, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos lectures, vos commentaire, et vos mots gentils vous êtes vraiment des amours ! Merci infiniment !

Aujourd'hui, le vrai entrainement commence, et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

**Réponses aux review :**

**Guest-c :** _bonjour à toi Guest-C ! (Je ne te cache pas que je préfèrerais mettre un nom ou un pseudo, au lieu de Guest…)_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! pour répondre à ta question, oui, il y aura ce genre de moments, entre les deux, et pour ne rien te cacher, je suis entrain de m'atteler à l'écrire, ces derniers temps, même si je me suis pas mal concentré sur l'écriture du calendrier de l'avent, mea culpa…_

_Je suis très heureuse, et vraiment fière, en fait, que cette histoire te plaise ! moi-même, j'avais vraiment envie de faire quelque chose qui change réellement des fic que l'on voit et le coup des vies antérieures me trottait en tête depuis un bon moment !_

_A très vite pour une prochaine review,_

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Mya_

* * *

**disclaimer: l'univers ne m'appartiens pas, mais à **S.Meyer

**Beta : Sochic88**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : à armes égales**

**Pov Bella**

— Encore ! s'écrie Angela. On recommence !

Je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout de souffle. Depuis trois semaines qu'elle est arrivée à Salem, et que, de ce fait, elle habite chez les Withlock tous les jours, j'ai droit aux mêmes cris de plus en plus énervés, la fatigue et le peu de progrès que nous faisons ne nous aidant en rien à ne pas être frustrés.

— Tu comptes bailler au corneilles encore longtemps ? s'énerve-t-elle encore une fois. Si tu ne veux pas vaincre Maria, et donner à Charlie, Jasper et le reste des Withlock la possibilité de vivre en paix, libre à toi Bella. Mais n'attend pas de moi que je t'apprenne quoi que ce soit, si, de ton coté, tu ne fais rien pour que je puisse t'apprendre ce qui pourrait te sauver la vie, ainsi que celle de tous ceux que tu aimes !

Elle commence à me gonfler ! Trois semaines que je m'escrime à apprendre comment manier ces maudits pouvoirs qu'elle est sûre que je possède trois semaines que je me tue à la tâche, entre les cours, les entrainements, et le peu de temps que je peux accorder à Elena, quand Angie me laisse cinq minutes de repris.

Je sens le vent commencer à soulever mes cheveux doucement, des étincelles semblant picoter dans chaque fibres de mon corps, mais, encore une fois, rien ne vient ! Ce putain de feu ne semble pas vouloir se déhancher, alors que, depuis trois semaines, que ce soit elle ou Jasper, ils font tout pour me mettre en colère, et, à vrai dire, je dois avouer qu'elle y parvient de mieux en mieux !

Pourtant, c'est surtout le fait de voir Jasper si passif, derrière elle, les mains dans les poches, et le sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres, qui me rend folle de rage, je le sais très bien, mais ma jalousie ne semble avoir aucunes bornes, en ce qui le concerne.

— Je suis fatiguée Angela, j'ai besoin d'une pause grincé-je entre mes dents.

— Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu parviendras à venir à bout de Maria ? susurre-t-elle. Tu crois que c'est en lui disant que tu es fatigué, qu'elle va te laisser assez de répit pour que tu sois en mesure de pouvoir la tuer ?

Elle aurait pu faire beaucoup de choses, pour me mettre en colère et sincèrement, je suis sure qu'elle a pensé déjà à de très nombreuses façon de le faire mais voir ses yeux s'assombrir de rage, là, c'est moi qui m'énerve.

Le vent tourbillonne lentement autour de moi, grossissant de plus en plus, à mesure que je m'enfonce dans ma colère, et je sens enfin une émotion envoyée par Jasper, me percutant de plein fouet, avec la violence d'un bulldozer.

La luxure.

Depuis trois semaines que les entrainements ont commencer, il se force à me couper chacune de ses émotions, me laissant dans le flou totale, et si, en plus, comme ces derniers jours, il s'éloigne significativement de moi cette fois ci, c'en est trop !

A force de passer du temps loin de lui, j'ai compris à quel point le lien d'accouplement, chez un vampire, est puissant, à quel point je me suis fourvoyée, quand j'ai cru que ce n'était que parce qu'il était parti avec Alice, que je me sentais dépérir.

Non, cette fois ci, le sentient d'abandon à laisser place à une colère douloureuse, mais surtout, tenace à un sentiment de rébellion me prenant aux tripes, et plus encore, quand je dois le regarder se battre contre Peter, tous les soirs.

Ils ont, tous les deux, des styles de combat bien particuliers. Jasper se fondant sur son don, et sur son entrainement, ne se laisse presque jamais avoir par Peter. Lui, en revanche, n'a aucun mal à avoir le blond de vitesse, et à parvenir à l'assommer du fait de ses coups.

Il semble se rendre compte que je me ferme totalement à son don, que je m'enfonce profondément dans mes pensées, pour ne pas ressentir ce qu'il essaye de m'envoyer, mais je sais d'avance que, pour ma part, c'est peine perdue.

Parce que, je peux me l'avouer, face à Jasper Withlock, je ne suis qu'une putain de petite adolescente en mal d'amour, qui a désespérément besoin que l'homme qu'elle a fini par aimer, et qui passe de plus en plus de temps loin delle finisse par la toucher.

Par l'enfer ! Il ne m'a pas embrassé depuis deux semaines déjà, depuis qu'Angela lui a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas en cédant à chacun de mes caprices, que j'allais finir par maitriser mes pouvoirs.

Je veux, plus que tout, qu'il comprenne que je peux lui tenir tête, que moi aussi je peux me défendre, même pour une faible petite humaine que je suis. Mais je suis faible face à lui, et il le sait parfaitement.

Ancrant profondément son regard dans le mien, il avance d'un pas, portant sa main au col de sa chemise, et défait le premier bouton, captant, définitivement, mon attention et il rit d'autant plus, lorsqu'il m'entend déglutir bruyamment.

— Tu en veux plus darling ? susurre t'il en s'approchant d'un pas de plus.

Cet homme, ce vampire, m'enflamme prodigieusement, et pas uniquement au sens figuré du terme malheureusement.

Dans mon corps, suivant le cheminement de mes veines, je peux sentir de la lave en fusion bouillir en moi, mon corps se réchauffant à chaque centimètres qu'il réduit entre nous, à chaque mot qu'il dit et à chaque seconde qui s'égrène, avant qu'il ne vienne me toucher.

— Oui soufflé-je, tentant de paraitre assurée.

— Alors enlève les tiens.

Cette partie-là, en revanche, des entrainements, est totalement nouvelle, mais je ne regrette pas du tout le tour que les choses sont en train de prendre ! Lentement, faisant un sourire en coin, miroir au sien, j'apporte une main à mon col de tunique, enlevant le premier bouton, et j'ai le bonheur de sentir ses yeux glisser sur moi dans la seconde.

Qu'il soit agréable de pouvoir ressentir ce pique de satisfaction, cette envie puissante et grandissante, dans ses émotions, alors que son regard navigue sur mon corps, au bout de deux semaines à me languir de la proximité que nous avions, au pare avant…

Les boutons s'égrènent lentement, chacun en enlevant un quand l'autre à finit de le faire, en face de nous et rapidement, nous nous retrouvons, tous les deux, avec les deux pans de nos vêtements pendant de chaque côté de notre corps, lâchement, tandis que le degrés de désir augmente de plus en plus.

— J'ai envie de retrouver ma compagne Bella, mais ça ne tient qu'à toi.

Comment peut-il me demander cela, alors qu'il sait très bien que j'ai un mal fou à contrôler mes pouvoirs !

A vrai dire, ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Je suis parfaitement capable de les invoquer, preuve en est le peu de tissus qu'il me reste sur le cops, en ce moment même, après avoir été brulé par le feu, il y a de cela à peine dix minutes.

Non, c'est plutôt le fait que, bien que je sois parfaitement capable de les invoquer, mes pouvoirs, je ne parviens pas à les contrôler, une fois exposés, et fatalement, je me laisse envahir par eux, guider par eux même jusqu'à mon point de rupture.

En général, Jasper est obligé de m'endormir, pour qu'ils se mettent en sommeil, et, à mon réveil, la sensation d'être une moins que rien ne m'envahit d'autant plus, rendant le peu de control que j'ai sur eux, caduc.

— Parce que tu crois que ressentir le manque me plait ? soufflé-je, refusant qu'Angela puisse entendre ce que je lui dis.

— Alors bas toi darling, et montre-moi que tu peux y parvenir, que tu es plus forte que des putains pouvoirs magiques !

— Mais je ne sais pas comment faire Jasper ! crié-je.

Je n'en peux plus. Trois semaines à me battre dans le vent, trois semaines à faire tout mon possible pour que toutes les chances soient de notre côté, le jour où nous nous battrons contre Maria, mais rien n'y fait. Je suis toujours aussi faible, toujours aussi insignifiante, face aux vampires, et à Angela la sorcière.

— Si, au moins, tu avais pensé à emmener ta dague soupire, d'ailleurs, Angela.

Nous relevons tous les deux la tête, arrêtant le combat visuel entre nous, pour nous concentrer sur la petite asiatique qui secoue la tête doucement, poussant un discret soupire alors qu'elle se laisse tomber sur le sol.

— Tu parles de cette dague-là ?

Vivement, je surs mon arme de ma botte, place de prédilection, depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette ville et exhibe, sous son nez, ma dague en argent, avec ses arabesque et le venin de Jasper ayant enduit la lame.

En un instant, je vois ses yeux se mettre à pétiller, de même que son corps se secouer énergiquement. Elle avance doucement la main pour venir la toucher, mais, au dernier moment, je la lui retire vivement de sa portée.

— Pourquoi la veux-tu ? froncé-je les sourcils.

— Parce qu'elle va nous être d'un soutien très précieux, et que je redoutais de devoir demander à Charlie de nous la rapporter, quand il arriverait de Forks.

— Pourquoi en as-tu besoin, dans ce cas ? l'apostrophe Jasper.

— Pour le rituel.

J'adore Angela, même si, ces derniers temps, je sais que j'aurais pu la tuer un nombre incalculable de fois, juste pour qu'elle passe moins de temps avec Jasper, et qu'elle me laisse profiter de la révélation que je me suis permise, il y a peu.

Comment ai-je fait pour mettre près d'un an à accepter que le vampire blond, qui est, par ailleurs, l'ex-mari de ma meilleure amie de Forks soit, en fait, mon compagnon, l'homme que j'aime, et surtout, la fameuse « meilleure partie de moi-même », comme l'a si bien dit Marcus ?

Il est tout mon opposé. Là où je suis constamment apeurée, comme en ce qui concerne notre relation lui le prend avec philosophie, voir même, est prêt à se lancer corps et âme dedans, et advienne que pourra.

Là où je suis le genre à foncer tête baissée, comme, par exemple, l'an dernier, à Phoenix lui est plus modéré, plus pondéré, il préfère faire des plans, élaborer des stratégies, mettre le plus de chances de notre côté, quitte à ce que les issues ne lui plaisent pas.

Mais surtout, je pense que, ce qui me fait l'aimer si fort, c'est cette liberté, cette sauvagerie, presque brusque, qui semble émaner autour de lui, qui parait voler dans son sillage, qui m'attire à lui comme du miel sur une abeille.

Je ne compte plus le nombre de nuits ou je me suis forcée à rester réveiller, pour pouvoir l'observer face à Peter, ou se battre côte à côte avec Rosalie et Charlotte et m'émerveiller de cette force brute qui rayonne hors de lui, et qui fait que chacun, face à Jasper, se retrouve obligé de ployer le genoux.

— Bella, concentre-toi, s'il te plait darling.

En quelques secondes, je me recentre sur la discussion, en sentant sa main enserrer la mienne, tandis qu'il me fait m'asseoir par terre entre ses cuisses, tandis que, face à nous, Angela en fait de même, jouant avec le pendentif de son collier.

— Peux-tu nous expliquer le rituel dont tu parlais Angie ? demandé-je doucement.

Elle nous lance un dernier regard presque désolé, avant de se lancer dans l'explication du rituel de magie qui me semble être, encore une fois, une parfaite aberration.

— Dans ta dernière vie, alors que tu t'appelais encore Jane, et que Jasper portait déjà ce nom là, vous vous êtes aimé fortement, intensément, je devrais même dire sourie t'elle doucement.

— Je sais que Jasper était un soldat, nos cours d'histoire me l'ont déjà dit l'interrompt-je vivement. Mais, moi, qu'étais-je ?

— Je pense que tu le découvriras en lisant les carnets de tes ancêtres, ou de tes anciennes vies, comme tu préfères secoue t'elle vite la main. Mais, dans le pire des cas, tu le découvriras si tu fais le rituel, donc, je préfère te laisser le choix de le découvrir.

Derrière moi, j'entends Jasper déglutir fortement, alors que la déferlante d'envie se fait, encore une fois, sentir mais, cette fois, je suis certaine de ne pas en être la raison, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils profondément. A quoi peut-il bien penser, pour avoir envie à cet instant ? A moins qu'il ne se soit souvenu de moi ! Qu'il sache des choses que moi j'ignore !

— Toi tu le sais ! m'écrié-je. Dis-moi, s'il te plait.

Les yeux résolument fermés, les joues, étonnement, rouges, et le souffle court, il refuse franchement de me répondre, poussant le vice jusqu'à secouer énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche en me serrant un peu plus fort.

— Jazz, s'il te plait, dis-moi supplié-je. Je veux juste savoir si c'était si moche que cela ?

— Oh non darling susurre-t-il, tournant ses yeux brulant pour les river aux miens. Ce n'était que de l'amour, crois-moi.

Le reniflement discret de la part d'Angela, pour masquer sa toux/éclat de rire fort peu discrète de même que le « quelle belle tournure de phrase » clairement ironique ne sont pas pour me rassurer, mais je dois bien m'avouer vaincue. De toute façon, face au dieu de la guerre, et à la femme qui m'a mentit pendant des années, qui suis-je ?

— Très bien soupiré-je. Continue ton explication.

— Pour te resituer le contexte, c'était en 1863, une semaine, environ, avant que Jasper ne soit transformer par Maria. Je pense, d'ailleurs, que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne t'es pas battu autant que tu l'aurais fait, en temps normal, contre elle. Je pense que, dans une autre situation, et si Bella, ou Jane, ne s'était pas sacrifiée plus tôt, tu ne te seras pas laisser battre. Mais, cette fois ci, c'est une simple observation de ma part, et non une affirmation termine Angela en secouant légèrement la tête.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois soupire-t-elle. Quand Bella meurt, tu la suis à quelques jours près. La, en revanche, tu avais deux raisons de le faire. Premièrement, tu devais protéger le convois de femme que vous deviez aller mettre en lieu sûr. Secondement, le manque de Bella se faisait déjà ressentir, et tu avais déjà les mêmes idées morbides que tu as à chaque fois. Mourir de la même manière qu'elle.

— Tu veux dire que, dans sa vie précédant, Bella est mort à cause de Maria ? se tend Jasper.

— Je veux dire que, quand elle était Jane, Bella est mort de la main, ou, plutôt, des crocs, de Maria.

— Mais pourquoi ? siffle t'il.

— Parce que, même humain, tu l'intéressant fortement lui apprend -elle, la voix douce. Le plus jeune major du Texas, le plus Charismatique, amoureux d'une femme comme Jane, aimé de tout son bataillon. Tu étais tout ce que Maria recherchais pour ses campagne de lutte contre les autres seigneurs de guerre vampirique, et elle a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour t'avoir.

Une masse aurait pu s'abattre sur sa tête, que Jasper n'aurait pas eu une tête bien différente de celle qu'il arbore, en ce moment.

Mais, dans le fond, je le comprends. Savoir que cette garce s'est fait un plaisir de tuer celle qu'il aimait, quand il était encore un humain, juste pour pouvoir le posséder lui me retourne l'estomac, et me donne envie de vomir. Cette vampire est vraiment la pire plaie que la terre ait connue.

— Voulez-vous que je continue mes explications, ou préférez-vous aller dans votre chambre ? demande Angela en penchant la tête.

— Continue Angie l'encouragé-je. Je veux comprendre en quoi ce rituel est si important.

— D'accord.

Laissant, tout de même, le temps à Jasper de se reprendre quelque peu, avant qu'elle n'entame la seconde partit de son récit je me laisse couler contre son torse, ma tête se perdant sur son épaule, alors que ses bras me serrent fortement contre lui.

— Cela va aller ? soufflé-je lentement à son oreille.

— Restes juste là, s'il te plait murmure t'il. J'ai besoin de te toucher pour garder ma concentration.

— En général, c'est lorsque tu me touches, que tu ne la gardes pas très longtemps, ta concentration m'amusé-je.

— Je te promets que, une fois cette conversation terminée, nous reprendrons celle que nous avons eu, dans mon bureau, il y a trois semaines sourie-t-il, machiavélique. Ta peau me manque, mais tes gémissements et tes cris me manquent encore plus.

Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge, en l'entendant. Tout ce que je désire, depuis deux semaines, c'est que nous puissions faire ce qu'il vient de me proposer, que je puisse enfin lui dire que je l'accepte entièrement, en tant qu'homme de ma vie, en tant que compagnon, en tant que mon éternité.

— Tu m'en diras tant déglutis-je difficilement.

— Qui ne restes pas concentrée, cette fois ci ? murmure t'il faiblement, en venant mordre le lobe de mon oreille.

C'est instantané. En même temps que la lave semble reprendre ses droits sur mon corps, je sens les flammes venir lécher ma peau à certains endroits, restant, tout de même, à distance de la peau de Jasper. Se pourrait-il que mes pouvoirs aient une conscience, une volonté propre ?

— Calme-toi darling susurre t'il. Je te l'ai promis, je reprendrais mes attouchements dès qu'Angela aura terminer de nous raconter ce qu'elle a à dire, mais elle ne pourra pas le faire, si tu es enflammée.

Au prix d'un énorme effort, et grâce au calme que m'insuffle Jasper, je réussis à retrouver le chemin, au travers des vagues de feu en moi, jusqu'à la sérénité précaire qui finit par m'habiter.

— Comment sais-tu ce que tu dois m'envoyer, pour que j'y arrives ? m'énervé-je, au comble de la frustration.

— Le contrôle se trouve quelque part entre la rage profonde, et la paix infinie professe t'il.

Je veux bien qu'il soit plus âgé que moi, vieux même, selon les standards humains mais, pour le coup, la sagesse n'engendre pas le fait de se faire comprendre par autrui visiblement ! Il y a un monde, entre la rage profonde, et la paix infinie !

— Jasper, même avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne parviendrais jamais à trouver ce point médiant entre rage et paix dont tu me parles soupiré-je, au comble de la frustration. Sois réaliste, il y a un monde entre les deux !

— Qu'as-tu à perdre ? Si ce n'est du temps bien sûr.

— Mais le problème Jazz, c'est que du temps, nous n'en avons presque plus, parce que Maria va, un jour ou l'autre, nous tomber dessus, parce que je ne suis pas assez forte pour vous protéger, pour te protéger, pour protéger Charlie !

Ce sont des larmes de rage, qui finissent par s'écouler de mes yeux. Je n'en peux plus, de passer mon temps à courir d'un bord à l'autre de ma vie, sans ne jamais parvenir à exceller dans aucun des domaines.

Soyons réalistes, en arrivant à Forks, je voulais simplement renouer les liens avec mon père. En quittant Forks, je voulais retrouver la parcelle de moi que j'avais laissé en prenant cet avion depuis l'Arizona, retrouver ce qui faisait de moi la fille presque insouciante.

Et qu'ai-je trouver, finalement, après quatre mois à m'escrimer dans le vent ? Rien, absolument rien. Je ne parviens pas à gérer mes émotions, je ne contrôle aucun de mes pouvoirs, je délaisse Elena au profit des Withlock, je ne parviens même plus à être aussi bonne élève que je l'étais auparavant !

— Ce que tu ne comprends pas Bella reprend doucement Angie, c'est que ce n'est pas à toi, de gérer tout cela toute seule. Tu as Jasper, tu as Rose, tu as les Withlock, tu nous as nous tous.

— Alors pourquoi je ne parviens à rien ? m'écrié-je, en me levant vivement, repoussant le bras de Jasper.

— Parce que tu ne sais pas prendre les choses comme elles viennent, et que tu préfères attaquer tous les problèmes en même temps, et par le même bout soupire Jazz.

— Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

— Ça veut tout simplement dire que, si tu laissais Angela t'expliquer ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur le rituel, peut être que nous aurions déjà quelques réponses à nos questions.

— Mais je me fiche d'avoir mes réponses ! Je veux simplement que tu arrêtes de t'éloigner ! Je veux que tu recommences à venir me chercher dans ma chambre tous les soirs, et pas seulement le vendredi, je veux que tu viennes passer du temps avec moi pour autre chose que des entrainements.

*

**POV Jasper**

D'accord, cette fois ci, je suis dans la merde, c'est une certitude. A force de s'énerver, le vent à commencer à tourbillonner autour d'elle faisant s'envoler légèrement les pans de sa tunique qui battent contre ses flancs.

Si la situation ne devenait pas aussi critique, je prendrais surement le temps de m'arrêter quelques instants pour me dire que, en cet instant, elle est vraiment belle.

Pas à la manière d'Alice, qui a cette candeur enfantine qui mâtine ses traits. Pas à la manière de Maria qui, quand elle jouait le jeu de la jeune femme fragile, pouvait revêtir la peau d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Non. Bella, dans sa rage, est juste belle à un point apocalyptique, avec ses cheveux qui volent au vent, ses yeux noirs, et son corps qui semble s'enflammer en contraste avec la nuit qui commence à tomber.

— Je veux que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il va arriver, et que tu profites de ce que tu as, que tu profites de moi, que tu profites du temps qu'il nous reste, avant que je me sacrifie ! Merde Jasper ! Je suis dingue de toi, mais tu passes ton temps à me fuir depuis deux semaines ! Comment tu veux que je voie les choses du bon côté, si tu ne me laisses pas t'atteindre !

Putain ! je suis en train de tourner femme fragile avec cette petite humaine trop puissante pour mon bien parce que, à cet instant, je me sens juste, tout simplement heureux, et le major Jasper Withlock n'est jamais heureux ! Ou, tout du moins, son bonheur ne dépend jamais d'une femme, aussi belle, sexy et envoutante soit elle.

_Mais c'est ta compagne…_ me souffle ma conscience.

— Major me parviens la voix de Peter tu dois la calmer, elle va finir par raser tout le quartier, avec l'énergie qu'elle dégage.

— Comment veux-tu que je la calme putain ? m'énervé-je doucement, ne parvenant pas à détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette. Elle est en train de faire très exactement ce que vous attendiez d'elle depuis des semaines !

— Raser Salem n'a jamais été dans nos projets major soupire t'il.

— Elle a atteint le point de contrôle, et étonnement, elle se maintient parfaitement dedans, elle ne perd pas l'emprise sur ses pouvoirs, alors, pour une fois, laisse-la profiter de ça, s'il te plait.

— A tes risques et périls major, mais si j'étais toi, je me préparerais à la retombée, parce que tu vas avoir mal.

Du peu de secondes qu'à durer cette conversation avec Peter, Bella ne s'est toujours pas calmé, mais le vent, lui, semble s'adoucir légèrement autour d'elle, et ses émotions se stabilisent quelques peu, avant qu'elle ne se laisse retomber dans mes bras, totalement épuisée.

— Ça t'a fait du bien ? murmuré-je, en embrassant sa tempe.

— Je crois… Je n'en sais rien… peut être soupire-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête. Après tout, il n'y a rien à dire. En quelques minutes, nous venons d'avoir un aperçus de la puissance de ma compagne, et, même moi, durant quelques secondes je l'ai trouvé diaboliquement attirante, tant sa puissance était magnétique, et ce, malgré la douce folie dans laquelle elle semble s'enfoncer de plus en plus, à mesure que le temps s'égrène, avant ma prochaine revendication.

— Charlie ne me croirait jamais si je lui disais ce que je viens de voir soupire Angela.

La rancœur, et la nostalgie semble l'habiter, mais, à peine prend -elle conscience du fait que chacun de nous, Bella mis à part, avons pu l'entendre, elle se secoue, et bride, encore une fois, ses émotions, m'empêchant de mieux comprendre la raison de ces sentiments.

— Termine de nous expliquer le rituel, s'il te plait souffle Bella.

— Bien sûr sourie t'elle, factice. La dernière fois que vous avez réalisé le rituel, comme je te l'ai dit, c'était une semaine avant que Jasper ne soit tuer, et la nuit précédant ta mort.

— Comment avons-nous fait ? maugréé-je, m'en voulant de ne pas me souvenir de cette partie de ma vie humaine.

— Vous avez tout simplement échangé vos sangs sourie Angela.

Je peux sentir la grimace de Bella sans même la voir. Je me demande quel type de vampire elle deviendra, avec son aversion pour l'hémoglobine.

— Et qu'a-t-il changer ? fronce t'elle, quand même les sourcils.

— Tu lui as transmis tes pouvoirs, et tes caractéristiques, même si, pour le coup, celles-ci sont assez moindres, mais assez présentes pour qu'elles aient combattues les gènes de vampire que t'as transmis Maria.

— Quels pouvoirs ? Et quelles caractéristiques ?

Je suis bien 'accord avec le petit bout de femme entre mes bras. Quels pouvoirs peut-elle bien m'avoir donné, alors que, le seul que je possède, soit celui de l'empathie ?

— Pour les caractéristiques, tu dois bien t'être rendu compte que tu n'étais pas un vampire normal, non ? sourie t'elle, caustique.

— Evidemment, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans grogné-je.

— Ça a tout à voir, au contraire ! s'écrie-t-elle. En utilisant la dague, elle a pu, non seulement te transmettre, de manière affaiblit, certains de ses pouvoirs, mais aussi des caractéristiques propres aux sorcières, et donc, aux humains. Si tu étais un vampire normal, tu ne pourrais pas dormir, tu craindrais le soleil, et pas seulement pour te la jouer boule à facette en plein été, tu n'aurais que du venin dans le corps, tu ne pourrais pas rougir, faire des enfants, pleurer, et j'en passe !

On cerveau bug totalement à ce moment-là. Faire des enfants ? Se pourrait-il que Bella m'ait transmis, par ce rituel, la manière de faire encore plus de mal à Rose, mais, aussi, de pouvoir réaliser ce rêve un peu stupide, mais ô combien humain que d'avoir une descendance, et que j'avais jeté aux oubliette, avec mon petit problème de crocs ?

— Des enfants ?

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux, en entendant ce hoquet de stupeur de la part de Rose. Evidemment, elle est, elle aussi, en train d'écouter cette conversation, et la douleur semble l'écraser d'autant plus quand elle réalise que, pour elle, ce ne sera jamais une possibilité. Encore une fois, son rêve se brise, et encore une fois, mon cœur de frère saigne pour elle.

— Pour te la faire courte reprend, prudemment, Angela sur le plan physique, tu es un humain aussi normal que Bella ou moi. En revanche, sur le plan métabolique, tu es comme Marcus. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?

— Des enfants ?

— Ou Jasper, des enfants soupire-t-elle. Tu pourras me le répéter encore une bonne centaine de fois, la réponse sera toujours la même, même si, à un moment donné, il se peut que je me sente obligé de te mettre au bucher.

— Des en…

— Tu termines cette phrase fait-elle, assassine et je peux te promettre que, cette fois ci, ta possibilité d'avoir une descendance finira aux oubliettes à jamais. Nous sommes claires ?

Je déglutis bruyamment, ramenant vivement Bella contre moi en guise de protection au moment où mon cerveau semble encaisser la nouvelle apprise.

— Parfaitement claire. Tu peux continuer tenté-je de l'éblouir.

— Rentre tes crocs casanova, ça ne marchera pas sur moi lève t'elle les yeux au ciel.

— Trop beau pour toi ? m'amusé-je, maintenant que le choc est passé.

— Trop vieux et trop mort pour moi surtout sourie t'elle en coin. Même si je suis une sorcière, je suis une bonne sorcière, et je en touche pas à la nécromancie, alors la nécrophilie, encore moins !

J'entends Emmett et Peter rugir de rire, tandis que Rose est réconfortée par Charlotte mais elle semble aller mieux, de même que Bella, même si, désormais, je ne parviens plus à sentir ses émotions, ce qui, en soit, ne me rassure pas vraiment.

— On ne s'éloigne pas un peu du sujet-là ? claque, d'ailleurs, sa voix froide.

— Oui, bien sûr, excuse-nous. Donc, pour en revenir à tes pouvoirs que tu as transmis à Jasper, ce n'est pas l'entièreté de ceux-ci, mais surtout ceux de tes dernières vies, ceux que, au moment de ta mort, tu maitrisais pleinement, à savoir, l'empathie, l'électricité, et ton bouclier.

— Mais je n'ai jamais eu aucun de ces pouvoirs, sauf pour l'empathie, mais, cela, je l'ai développé en devenant un vampire la contré-je.

— J'ai une théorie à ce sujet sourie-t-elle.

Pourquoi, quand elle fait ce genre de sourire, ai-je l'impression de voir Peter m'apparaitre devant les yeux ?

— La semaine dernière, quand je t'ai demandé de m'expliquer ce qui vous différenciais, les Withlock, des Cullen ou des Volturis, tu m'as expliqué que tu pouvais penser sur deux plans, qu'Alice, ou même Edward, ne pouvaient pas lire dans ton avenir, ou dans tes pensées, à moins que tu ne leur en donne l'accès. J'ai raison ?

Cette conversation n'a pas été la plus plaisante que nous ayons eu, depuis son arrivée à Salem, mais je dois au moins lui reconnaitre une chose, cette fille est vraiment futée, et elle sait quand et où appuyer, pour que les gens lui révèlent leur secrets.

— C'est exact hoché-je la tête.

— Je pense que la raison pour laquelle tu parviens à bloquer des donc comme les leurs, c'est parce que le bouclier que Bella t'as transmis se génère automatiquement dans son esprit, et qu'il se déclenche en même temps qu'un mince filet d'électricité.

— C'est-à-dire ? l'interrompt Bella, me transmettant, en même temps, une pointe d'incompréhension.

— Vois les choses ainsi. L'esprit de Jasper est comme une maison ultra moderne, et il possède un portail électrique à l'entrée de sa propriété. Quand il le souhaite, il peut ouvrir le portail, et les gens peuvent entrer dans la propriété comme ils le veulent. En revanche, s'il ne le souhaite pas, les gens ne pourront uniquement voir que par les fenêtres, et encore, ce sera brouillé.

Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle Edward semble constamment énervée en ma présence, ou même en présence de Char et Peter ? Cependant, maintenant que j'y penses, Alice n'a jamais pu, réellement, voir l'avenir de mes deux compagnons d'armes…

— Et pour l'empathie ? demande Bella.

— Comme pour chaque vampire « normal », le don se développe en prenant les composantes de base de l'humain avant sa transformation. Prenons, par exemple, Rose. Elle se définit elle-même comme étant un vampire sans aucun pouvoirs, or, si l'on regarde bien, elle en a un qui est extrêmement développé.

— Lequel ?

Tellement pris dans les explications d'Angela, ni Bella ni moi n'avons eu la présence d'esprit de remarquer que les autres habitants de la maison s'étaient joints à nous, et s'étaient assis à nos côtés pour entendre ce qu'elle a à nous dire.

— Ta beauté Rose.

— Ma beauté ?

Rose n'est pas la seule à être interloquée par l'évidence que semble défendre Angela, mais, pourtant, chacun de nous se laisse prendre au jeu, et écoute attentivement les explications qu'elle a à nous donner.

— Ce serait plutôt un don passif, tiré de ta vie humaine, mais transposé sur ton toi vampirique. Ta beauté immuable fait que, peu importe le peuple que tu as en face de toi, tu attires forcement leur regard.

— Je m'en serais bien passer grince t'elle tout bas.

— Essaye de te dire que, toi au moins, tu en as un bébé soupire, fataliste, Emmett.

— Toi aussi, vieil ours s'amuse Angela.

— Vrai ?

Si on lui avait dit que noël était demain matin, Emmett n'aurait pas eu un plus grand sourire, et ses yeux n'auraient pas autant pétiller. Entre mes bras, Bella semble rayonner de joie, de même que Rose, qui fixe son mari avec contentement.

— Bien sûr ! Tu crois que tous les vampires de près de cent ans ont toujours la même force qu'un nouveau-né ? fait Angela en levant un sourcil.

— Comment peux-tu dire cela ?

— Parce que je vous regarde vous entrainer depuis trois semaines, et que j'ai bien compris que, là ou Jasper est stratégique, Rose et Charlotte vicieuses, Peter rapide toi, tu es fort, puissant même. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, à vrai dire, pour un vétéran quarterback.

— Sérieusement ?

— Oui Emmett soupire-t-elle en souriant.

— J'ai un don bébé ! J'ai un don ! s'écrie t'il en soulevant Rose et en la faisant tournoyer autour de lui.

Certes, la douleur de ce qu'elle a appris plus tôt ne se refermeras pas maintenant, elle ne se refermeras surement jamais, à vrai dire mais, en cet instant, elle est simplement heureuse pour son mari, et rien que pour cela, je suis sûre que les jours à venir seront meilleurs que ceux qui viennent de s'écouler.

— Tu viens de le rendre plus heureux que si je le laissais gagner à Mario kart soupire Peter.

— Bébé soupire Charlotte tu ne le laisses pas gagner à Mario, c'est lui qui te lamine à chaque fois, et c'est moi qui suis obligée de vous racheter une nouvelle télévision toutes les semaines.

— Ce n'est pas vrai boude t'il.

— Pourquoi crois-tu que je cache systématiquement la console dès que vous partez en vadrouille ?

— Ahah ! J'en étais sûre que c'était toi ! Tu m'as dit que c'était Elena ! Ou l'as-tu caché ? Hein ? Dis-le-moi !

J'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans la quatrième dimension, mais j'ai, au moins, le plaisir de pouvoir entendre le rire doux et fluide de Bella s'échapper par vague de ses lèvres, et son amusement me percuter de plein fouet et bon dieu que la sentir est bon…

— Dans le seul endroit où tu n'iras jamais la chercher mon amour susurre Char.

— Les toilettes ?

— Non.

— Les petites culottes de Bella ? s'horrifie t'il. Sois sérieuse bébé, je tiens à ma tête !

— Ce n'est pas la non plus.

— Parle femme, ou je te prive de devoir conjugal ad vitam aeternam !

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu me parles en latin que je vais céder à tous tes caprices, et soyons claires, nous savons, aussi bien toi, que moi, que toutes les personnes présentes ici, que tu ne pourrais pas tenir une seule journée sans essayer de me coincer dans une pièce ou contre un mur.

Mon dieu que ma vie était plus calme, quand je devais seulement décapiter des nouveaux nés, faire des orgies de masse, et torturer des vampires renégats…

Tout aussi amusée, mais consciente du temps qui s'amenuise de plus en plus Bella met ses deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffle le retour au calme, calme qu'elle obtienne en à peine quelques secondes.

— Peter, nous savons tous que tu es un obsédé compulsif, Charlotte, on sait que tu caches la console des garçons dans la machine à laver, Emmett, nous sommes tous content pour toi que tu te sois enfin aperçu que, au-delà du gros nounours que tu es, tu as un don fantastique, et Rose, je suis sincèrement désolée que le tiens te soit si imposant. Mais souviens toi de ce qu'as dit Stan Lee ! « De grands pouvoirs…

— … impliquent de grandes responsabilités », je sais, je sais maugréée-t-elle.

— Parfait, donc, maintenant que nous sommes tous tombés d'accord concernant vos vies privées, pouvons-nous retourner sur celles de Jasper et moi, s'il vous plait ? Je ne vous cache pas que j'adorerais savoir pourquoi j'ai été assez stupide pour me trancher la peau alors que le sang me répugne.

Cette femme est parfaite. Autoritaire, dirigiste, douce et incroyablement sexy, quand elle fait les cent pas, et que son petit pantalon en cuir moule son petit cul bien ferme.

— Calme toi major, tu déborde susurre Charlotte à mon oreille.

— Et c'est moi l'obsédé…

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Peter, je suis en train de virer totalement obsédé par cette foutue femme devant moi et, par tous les saints, je serais bien prêt à rendre mon éternité immédiatement, si ça me permettait de plonger en elle sans être obligé de m'arrêter avant de la tuer.

— Techniquement, tu ne t'es pas trancher la peau, tu as juste ouvert la paume de ta main et celle de Jasper, avec ta dague rectifie Angela.

— Magnifique ! Donc, en plus d'être assez stupide pour me scarifier, j'en fais de même avec toi soupire-t-elle.

— Ne sois pas si défaitiste Isabella ! s'énerve Angela. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne pourrais pas avoir les souvenirs de tes anciennes vies, ni même celles de Jasper dans la dague, alors soit un peu reconnaissante à ton ancienne toi pour avoir eu la bonté d'âme de bien vouloir se sacrifier pour toi !

La tension augmente crescendo entre les deux amies de Forks, et, en cet instant, je ne parviens pas à savoir laquelle des deux repartiras la moins blessée, si un combat devait se lancer entre elles.

— Mais elle a quoi de ci particulier cette dague, pour que tu la vois comme le saint graal presque ? persiffle Bella.

— C'est ta dague, celle qui t'appartiens depuis plus de 300 ans ! Elle ne peut être touchée que par toi, ton sang, ou Jasper, c'est, d'ailleurs, la raison pour laquelle Charlie a pu te la redonner, quand Jasper est partit chez Peter et Charlotte, il y a six mois.

Pas ma meilleure idée, visiblement, si j'en juge par l'air blessé qu'arbore Bella, durant quelques secondes, avant que son visage ne se referme, devenant de marbre, et ses émotions se coupent totalement, pour moi.

— Comment peux-tu savoir autant de choses sur cette dague, alors que tu ne l'as vu qu'une seule fois ?

— Parce qu'elle réapparait dans ma famille à chaque fois que tu meurs, et elle en disparait à chaque fois que Jasper est prêt à venir te récupérer, c'est même la raison pour laquelle j'ai dit à Charlie de t'envoyer à Salem !

La nostalgie, encore une fois. La colère, nouvelle, cette fois ci. Mais surtout la tristesse et l'amertume cachent un amour dévorant en elle et c'est à ce moment-là que je comprends enfin pourquoi la petite fille du pasteur de Forks ne s'est jamais intéressée à aucun garçon de la petite ville pluvieuse.

— Sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème avec mon père ? s'énerve Bella, bouillonnant de frustration.

C'est une très mauvaise idée, cette question, mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, pour éviter le carnage qui va suivre, puisque la petite asiatique déverse un torant de rancœur au visage de ma compagne, en une seule phrase, crachée avec véhémence.

— Mon âge, visiblement !

Vingt-six secondes. C'est le temps qu'ont pris les membres de ma famille pour fuir très courageusement le combat qui est sur le point de s'engager entre les deux furies brunes, mais, pour rien au monde, je ne louperais la déferlante de puissance qui sort de Bella, et qui m'atteint de plein fouet.

— Ça veut dire quoi ça ? murmure t'elle, dangereusement.

— Rien Bella soupire Angie, faisant marche arrière.

Bonne fille ! la félicité-je intérieurement.

— Oh non Webber, tu vas me dire très exactement pourquoi ton âge est un problème avec mon père.

— Bella, je te promets que tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

Bien vu major, continue comme ça, et tu vas finir carboniser sur place !

— Attend siffle, méchamment, Bella, en se tournant vers moi. Tu es au courant de ce qu'il se passe entre eux, et tu ne me dis rien ?

— Pour ma défense, je viens de l'apprendre ! tenté-je d'y mettre le plus de sincérité possible.

— Dans ce cas, tu ne verras aucun mal à me dire ce qu'il se passe, non ?

L'idée est tentante, vraiment, mais, d'un côté, j'ai une compagne qui est à deux doigts de vouloir jouer à l'apprentie pyromane sur mon corps ô combien fragile face à ses pouvoirs et, de l'autre, je sais que Charlie me tuerait, si je venais à révéler ce que je pense sincèrement avoir compris.

— Explications major ! tonne-t-elle.

Très mauvais plan pour elle, de s'en prendre à ma partie major, très, très mauvais plan, mais vraiment celui qui va me défouler le plus.

— Redescend d'un ton immédiatement avec moi Isabella feulé-je, mes accents du sud ressortant très fortement sous la colère de me faire exiger quelque chose. Tu as beau être ma compagne, ça ne fait pas de moi ta marionnette.

Elle a du courage, vraiment, pour essayer de combattre le lien d'accouplement entre nous mais, pour elle aussi c'est sa « bête » qui prend le contrôle, et en quelques instants, c'est la déferlante de luxure qui balaye son corps, et qui l'enflamme copieusement.

— Que je sache, je n'ai jamais accepté d'être ta compagne Jasper, et encore moins celle du major fait-elle, perfide.

— Oh mais tu y viendras darling, parce que tu ne peux pas résister à mon corps, et que tu es faible, face à moi.

— Je croyais que tu voulais de l'amour major ? renifle t'elle, dédaigneuse.

— Et moi, je croyais que tu voulais le bonheur de ton père, mais, visiblement, nous nous sommes tous les deux trompée chérie.

Aussi bien l'un que l'autre, nous savons que nous nous mentons, mais, pourtant, elle ne fait pas marche arrière, pire même, elle semble s'enfoncer d'autant plus dans sa colère, quand elle admet la relation entre son père et Angela.

— Alors tu cautionne ce qu'ils font, mais tu refuses qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre nous ? murmure t'elle, blessée.

— Parfois darling, je me demande comment tu peux être ma compagne, quand tu réagis de cette manière-là soupiré-je. Au moins, même si aucune des deux n'étaient mes âmes sœurs, Alice et Maria étaient bien plus réalistes que toi. Ton père aime Angela, ou, au moins, il apprécie sa présence…

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, que je l'entends pousser un véritable cris de banshee, et je me retrouve propulsée cinq mètres derrière moi, défonçant, de ce fait, la barrière du jardin, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se retrouve sur moi, les yeux brulants de haine. Putain, même pour un vampire, les éclats de bois font mal.

— Ne me compare plus jamais à ces deux folles Jasper, sinon je peux te promettre que, compagnon ou non, je te ferais vivre un enfer où je me ferais une joie de te condamner pour l'éternité.

Putain que j'ai envie d'elle, quand elle est comme ça brulante de haine, engoncée dans sa colère dévastatrice, assise à califourchon sur moi, mon érection fermement pressée contre ses fesses moulées de cuir.

Une seconde, c'est le temps d'un battement de cœur, mais c'est aussi le temps qu'il me faut pour comprendre que, de toute façon, je suis cuit depuis des semaines, des mois, des centaines d'années même.

Alors, prenant le peu de fierté qu'il me reste en main, je l'attrape vivement par la nuque, collant brutalement mes lèvres contre les siennes, et je ne retiens pas mon soupire de bonheur, quand elle répond à mon baiser.

Mais, alors que j'aurais pensé qu'il l'adoucirait, il n'en est rien. Au contraire, elle semble se servir de celui-ci pour me montrer sa domination sur moi, m'écrasant de tout son poids et tentant de me mordre sauvagement la lèvre.

J'inverse rapidement nos positions, l'enveloppant dans mes bras pour la maintenir quand elle commence à se débattre, mais, pour une fois, je remercie le fait d'être un vampire, ce qui me permet de la maitriser assez rapidement.

— J'abandonne Bella soupiré-je, en détachant de quelques millimètres mes lèvres des siennes.

— Tu abandonnes quoi ? ouvre t'elle doucement les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe.

— Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi. Je ne veux plus avoir à refouler constamment mon besoin de toi, mon envie d'être avec toi. Je te l'ai dit, si je devais choisir entre le monde des vampires et toi, mon choix serait toujours le même, ce sera toujours toi. Parce que tu vaux un million de fois plus que le moindre des vampires à mes yeux.

— Jazz… souffle t'elle, incertaine.

— J'accepterais ce que tu as à me donner, et je ne te demanderais jamais d'aller au-delà de ce que tu es en mesure de m'offrir. Mais je ne te demanderais plus d'être ma compagne. Je t'ai déjà donné toutes les raisons de comprendre que tu es à moi, que je suis ton éternité. Je ne peux rien t'offrir de plus. Alors j'abandonne ce que je t'ai demandé.

Une légère larme s'échappe de ses yeux, et même pour un vampire, je suis sûre d'avoir senti mon âme se briser quand elle a détourné la tête. Fichus sentiments qui te font devenir faibles.

— Ce serait une erreur souffle-t-elle.

Intrigué par ce qu'elle vient de dire, j'accède à sa demande quand elle tape sur mon torse pour me faire me relever, et je lui tends une main qu'elle accepte, avant de nous emmener devant la piscine, ou elle nous arrête.

Doucement, elle ferme les yeux, se concentrant, et quelques secondes plus tard, je vois l'eau se mettre à onduler lentement, venant former de douces vagues contre nos pieds, grimper contre nos jambes, et venir effleurer nos mains avant de refluer lentement jusque dans le bassin.

— Comment ? soufflé-je, admiratif.

— Je pense à toi, tout simplement hausse t'elle les épaules.

— Non, je veux dire, comment parviens-tu à la maitriser, alors que, pour le feu ou le vent, tu n'y arrives pas ?

— Je te l'ai dit, je pense à toi répètes t'elle, continuant de faire onduler l'eau. Je pense au calme que tu m'inspire, à l'apaisement que je ressens, quand je suis dans tes bras, et l'eau réagit à cela.

Cette femme est tout bonnement stupéfiante.

— Mais pourquoi ce serait une erreur, dans ce cas ? froncé-je les sourcils, faisant le lien avec notre précédant conversation.

— Parce que, depuis deux semaines, j'ai eu le temps de comprendre que vous aviez tous raison, et que, plus que tout, tu m'avais donné toutes les cartes pour que je l'accepte.

Je tire sur sa main, pour qu'elle soit face à moi, et je lui laisse le temps dont elle a besoin, pour relever la tête, et placer son regard chocolat dans le mien, ou seul un grand calme, une immense certitude règne.

— Je suis ta compagne, et tu es mon éternité. Depuis 300 ans, et surement pour toujours, même si, à mes yeux, l'éternité, c'est surfait.

— Tu joues avec moi ? demandé-je, prudent.

— C'est toujours la même rengaine, tu sais sourie t'elle pauvrement. La fille tombe amoureuse, elle rencontre la famille de son petit ami, sa tête est mise à prix, alors elle s'enfuit avec sa meilleure amie et son mari. Mais elle finit par se rendre compte que ce n'est pas par le petit ami, mais plutôt par le mari, qu'elle est attirée, et elle finit par sombrer dans la spirale de la douleur infinie.

— Et dans ton histoire, ou se trouve le « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ?

— Toutes les histoires d'amour méritent d'être vécues, mais les contes de fée n'existent que pour nous transmettre une morale chaton sourie t'elle doucement.

— Laquelle ?

— Belle aussi, à préférer la bête au garçon bien propre sur lui. Et c'est avec lui, qu'elle vit heureuse pour l'éternité.

— Plus clairement ?

Les soupires étouffés par les vampires vivant sous mon toit, accompagnés de « il le fait exprès, ou bien il s'est ramollit avec les années ? », de la part de Rose, de même que le « je penses plutôt que le lutin démonique lui a pomper la cervelle » de Charlotte, est contré très rapidement par Angela « je crois plutôt que c'est autre chose, qu'elle a pomper » me font comprendre que, encore une fois, je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'intimité, même chez moi.

— Que tant que tu me promets de ne pas partir en guerre contre Maria, une fois qu'elle m'aura tué, et que, donc, tu tueras cette sale petite garce qui nous as, tous les deux, tuer je serais ta compagne.

— Darling, ce n'est pas un engagement que tu peux prendre à la légère, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas comme un Mariage, dont tu peux demander la rupture quand tu le souhaites. L'accouplement, c'est définitif. Si tu meurs, je meurs.

O mon dieu que c'est mièvre et dégoulinant de romantisme ! Un peu plus, et je me transformerais en Edward, ce qui, soyons claire, me terrifie parfaitement.

— Ça ne nous avancera à rien, et nous le faisons depuis des centaines d'années sourie t'elle doucement.

— Alors évites de mourir, et je te promets de reconsidérer le fait de t'offrir le divorce quand nous seront marier.

— Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passer, la dernière fois que l'on m'a parler Mariage ?

Les souvenirs de son anniversaire remontent dans ma mémoire, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour qu'elle puisse le voir, mon corps réagit à cette remontée de souvenirs, mon érection butant douloureusement dans mon caleçon.

— Le meilleur buffet chaud de ma vie gémis-je, amusé.

— Alors tais-toi et embrasses moi.

Bon dieu qu'elle a été longue à le demander ! Aussitôt demander, aussitôt exécuté. Vivement, je joins mes lèvres aux siennes, donnant un tour sensuel à ce baiser, m'imprégnant pleinement de sa douceur.

Lentement, je laisse mes mains descendre sur ses hanches, pour les agripper fermement, les enroulant autour de ma taille, son corps se pressant contre le mien.

Me fiant uniquement à mes sens, et essayant d'oublier qui se trouve dans mon salon, je la conduis à l'intérieur, ne détachant pas une seule fois son corps du mien durant la montée de l'escalier, ne m'arrêtant que pour la coller à la porte, le temps que je puisse tourner la poignée.

Si je m'étais concentrer sur mon passage, j'aurais surement vu Emmett, le visage renfrogné, bâillonné par sa femme, sur le canapé Angela nous regardant avec de la tristesse plein les yeux et le regard de Peter et Charlotte débordant de fierté. Mais je préfère me concentrer sur la forme sous mon corps, dans mon lit, pressée contre moi.

Alors que, jusqu'à présent elle était restée assez calme, voir même, passive, durant notre étreinte à partir du moment où mes mains se posent sur son ventre, elle devient enfiévrée, soupirant de plaisir, alors qu'elle déchire ma chemise.

— C'était ma préférée Darling m'amusé-je contre ses lèvres.

— Tu m'en vois navrée souffle-t-elle.

Je retiens mon rire, quand elle s'attaque à la boucle de ma ceinture, ne parvenant pas à la défaire, quand ses mouvement se font trop précipités et avec amusement, je repousse ses mains, les agrippant pour venir les emprisonner contre l'oreiller d'une mains, l'autre descendant en serpentant sur son ventre jusqu'aux boutons de son pantalon.

— Tu sais que c'est une torture pour moi, de te voir habiller ainsi ? murmuré-je, en me redressant pour la voir dans son entièreté.

— Ravie que ma garde-robe te plaise chaton sourie-t-elle.

— Un jour prochain, je déchirerais ce petit pantalon avec mes dents darling, mais ce soir, je vais tenter un peu de douceur.

— Le grand Jasper Withlock, le major le plus jeune de l'armée du Texas se sent d'humeur amoureuse ?

Et dire que j'en ai tué un nombre incalculable pour moins que cela… Mais la lueur malicieuse, au fond de son regard m'informe bien plus que ce que j'aurais cru. Elle essaye de me pousser à bout, pour que je laisse de côté la lenteur, et que je cède à ses caprice. Brave fille. Mais pas ce soir.

J'affiche un sourire en coin narquois, quand je la vois si sure d'elle et, lentement, je laisse mon corps serpenter pour venir se rallonger sur elle, venant me coller à son corps, alors que mes lèvres bougent à peine, quand je reprends la parole.

— Je vais y aller en douceur ce soir bébé susurré-je, léchant le lobe de son oreille. Pas parce que c'est ta première fois, pas parce que c'est ce qui est censé se passer quand on a une relation sexuelle avec la fille qu'on aime. Non, ce soir, je vais y aller en douceur, pour que tu comprennes que je ne ferais jamais ce que l'on attend de moi.

Sa respiration se bloque et son souffle a du mal à s'extirper de sa bouche, en m'entendant parler mais c'est en me souvenant lui avoir dit que je l'aimais, que je comprends la raison de cette réaction. Fichu lien d'accouplement.

— Je suis le major Jasper Withlock bébé chuchoté-je doucement. Rappelle-toi bien de mon nom, parce que je te promets que, dans quelques minutes, ce sera la seule chose sur laquelle tu pourras te concentrer.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, ni même de retrouver une respiration normale je laisse ma bouche descendre sur son cou, le mordant doucement, pas assez pour la revendiquer encore une fois, mais assez pour lui laisser une légère marque violette, avant de reprendre mon chemin.

Lentement, méthodiquement, je continue ma progression, laissant ma langue se soustraire à mes lèvres quelques fois, puis, arrivé à son soutien-gorge, je l'arrache de mes dents, dévalant des seins rebondissants que je m'empresse de venir embrasser, puis suçoter.

— Jasper soupire-t-elle.

Bien, la première partie est donc entamée. C'est mon nom qui lui vient à la bouche, la tête renversée contre les oreillers, la main dans mes cheveux, appuyant sur mon crane pour que je poursuive mon œuvre.

Mon sourire se dessine, encore une fois, mais, cette fois ci, je laisse mes crocs s'enduire légèrement de venin, avant de les planter lentement dans le mamelon fièrement dressé.

— Major !

Oh que j'aime l'entendre crier mon nom !

Elle se laisse totalement transporter par les sensations que je lui procure, et, en un sens, je pense que, pour une première fois, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, pour elle, en tout cas, parce que, pour moi, le simple fait de savoir ce que je compte lui faire, me fait durcir comme rarement jusqu'à présent.

De manière toujours aussi méthodique, je continue ma descente, gardant une main sur le sein délaissé précédemment, faisant rouler la pointe entre mes doigts, alors que les siens s'accrochent vivement à mes cheveux.

L'abdomen, le ventre, le nombril je ne laisse pas un seul endroit loin de mes lèvres très longtemps, alors que, de ma main libre, je commence à défaire chacun des boutons de son pantalon de cuir, passant le bras derrière son dos pour la surélever légèrement.

Elle se tortille sous moi, ses jambes venant s'entourer autour de mes épaules, et si je ne maitrisais pas encore, un tant soit peu, mon don, je sais que je l'aurais écrasée sous le poids de mon envie pour elle, rien qu'à l'odeur de son désir.

En douceur, je délaisse le sein, pour venir prendre le cuir et le tirer vers moi, la laissant détacher ses jambes de mon cou pour que je puisse le lui enlever. Un string. Rouge sang.

— Tu es un appel au crime darling susurré-je contre sa peau.

Lentement, je laisse mes lèvres courir contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant calment jusqu'à la fine barrière de tissus, souriant en constatant l'humidité déjà présente sur celui-ci, alors que ses pieds ont retrouvé leur place entre mes épaules.

Me faisant la réflexion que, cher ou non, un bout de tissus, ça se rachète facilement, je déchire celui-ci de mes dents, exposant ainsi, à mes yeux gourmands, sa féminité luisante d'envie, sa luxure m'accablant fortement.

— S'il te plait Jasper souffle-t-elle.

Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais rien lui refuser, et encore moins quand elle prend ce ton suppliant pour que je l'aide à faire passer sa frustration.

Ma langue sort, une nouvelle fois de ma bouche, et, la laissant serpenter sur sa fente humide, je me régale de ses gémissements d'impatience et d'anticipation, jusqu'à ce que je sente la frustration atteindre son paroxysme, alors je me mets en action.

D'un rapide cour de langue, je pénètre entre ses lèvres, venant lécher le bouton de chaire, ses doigts s'accrochant plus fort encore dans mes cheveux, alors que son basin ondule contre ma bouche, et que mes mains la maintiennent aussi calme que possible.

Son envie augmente crescendo avec la vitesse de mes succions, et quand je la sens parfaitement détendue, en parfait accord avec ce que je suis en train de lui faire, je laisse un doigt la pénétrer lentement, me délectant de son étroitesse.

Bon dieu, si elle reste aussi serrer, cela va être une torture pour moi, de lui faire l'amour, comme je compte le faire dans quelques minutes.

Elle ne remarque pas vraiment la présence inquisitrice, jusqu'à ce que je la pénètre, cette fois ci, avec deux doigts, jouant avec le feu, si j'en juge l'immobilisme dont elle fait preuve en un instant, et la gêne qu'elle ressent.

— Détends-toi soufflé-je, en venant l'embrasser. Plus tu te détendras, et mieux ça se passeras.

— Ils m'ont dit la même chose, quand on m'a enlevé mes dents de sagesses, et crois moi, j'ai souffert pendant des jours, en plus de ressembler à un hamster.

— Je ne compte pas t'enlever quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est ta chemise qui m'ennuie profondément sourie-je lentement.

Pourtant la gêne ne décroît pas, et, plus encore, son malaise s'intensifie quand, par un malencontreux concours du hasard, mon érection douloureuse, et encore emprisonnée dans mon boxer, vient buter contre mon poignet recourbé, me faisant plonger un peu plus profondément en elle.

— Je peux soit arrêter, soit continuer darling, c'est à toi de voir.

Même si je suis censé être un gentlemen, et même si je suis presque certain que ma mère ne m'a jamais éduqué ainsi j'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne va pas me demander d'arrêter maintenant, parce que je sens que la douche froide ne sera pas assez pour me calmer.

— Continue.

Je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux.

Ne quittant pas ses yeux un seul moment, je caresse doucement son clitoris, me fondant profondément dans ses émotions pour pouvoir lui offrir la seule chose que je suis presque certain de ne pas faire de travers, à savoir, lui offrir un orgasme.

Et cela ne manque pas. Après des secondes qui me paraissent interminables, et une peur bleu de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite pour elle elle se laisse totalement couler dans les sensations provoquées, son bassin accompagnant les mouvements de mes doigts en elle.

Se répercutant en écho sur les murs de la chambre, ses gémissements se transforment en cris de plaisir, et lentement, elle se laisse naviguer jusqu'aux portes de l'orgasme, basculant dans un monde ou tout n'est plus que sensations.

Le corps tremblant, les joues rougies, les yeux fermés, les poings fermement sérés, un contre l'oreiller, et l'autre dans mes cheveux elle est tout simplement belle dans son orgasme, et encore une fois, je me sens d'une stupidité sans nom de me sentir comme un con amoureux.

— L'après est mieux ? demande t'elle d'une toute petite voix, une fois redescendue de son petit nuage.

— Tout dépend si j'ai bien fait mon travail bébé m'amusé-je.

— Et si tu l'as mal fait ?

— Dans ce cas, je suppose que Rose me fera la peau haussé-je les épaules.

— C'est tellement romantique soupire t'elle, moqueuse.

— Que veux-tu, le Charme et le romantisme, c'est ce qui me caractérise le plus !

Elle me prend par surprise, me renversant sur le dos, et s'asseyant sur moi, ne portant plus que la fameuse chemise encombrante, un sourcil redressé, et un sourire narquois au bord des lèvres, appréciant sa domination passagère.

— J'aurais plutôt parler de ton dédain et de ta propension à me rendre folle chaton.

— Ça va de pair avec le Charme tu sais.

Elle se détend légèrement avec cette conversation, et je me rends compte alors qu'elle n'a pas besoin de mon don pour faire passer sa peur de « l'après », uniquement que je reste moi-même. Arrogant, insolent, et, malheureusement, ronronnant.

Elle se laisse coulisser sur mes jambes, trouvant la boucle de ma ceinture, l'ouvrant d'une main devenu experte, avec les semaines, les boutons et la fermeture de mon pantalon suivant le même exemple, caressant mon membre à travers le tissus.

Je ferme les yeux, me laissant totalement faire par ses petites mains, alors qu'elle en passe une sous le tissus, faisant courir la pulpe de son doigt sur mon sexe, retenant, à grandes peines, mon ronronnement de plaisir.

Elle continue son petit jeu durant quelques minutes, retrouvant les sensations qu'elle n'a plus eu sous la main depuis trois semaines puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fait coulisser pantalon et boxer sur mes jambes, libérant mon érection qui ne demandait que cela depuis des mois.

Sa détermination semble fondre comme neige au soleil, une fois que je me retrouve nu, mais c'est quand je sens sa bouche se poser sur moi, que je rouvre les yeux immédiatement, la coupant dans son élan.

— Tu fais quoi la ? soufflé-je.

Jamais, jusqu'à présent, elle n'a eu cette audace, et, si je me fie à ce qu'elle ressent, elle n'en a pas plus envie que cela. Alors pourquoi le faire ? Je ne la comprends pas.

— Alice a dit, une fois, que tu aimais ça, à Rose, alors je me suis dit que, peut-être… balbutie-t-elle.

Je soupire lourdement en l'entendant. Evidemment, il fallait qu'elle retienne une chose comme celle-ci, alors que, à cette époque-là, elle sortait encore avec mon puceau de « petit frère ».

— Bella, arrêtes darling soupiré-je, en l'attrapant par les poignets. Si tu veux le faire, tu pourras le faire plus tard, mais, aujourd'hui, je préfère que tu te concentre sur une seule de tes peurs, avant de te jeter tête la première dans une nouvelle épreuve.

— Mais et toi ? Tu n'as pas envie que je te rende la pareille ? souffle t'elle, indécise.

— Je préfèrerais surtout que tu me laisses te faire l'amour comme j'en ai envie, si ça ne te gêne pas souris-je, tentant de la détourner de ce problème ci.

— D'accord souffle-t-elle.

La faisant lentement basculer contre le matelas, je reprends ma place entre ses cuisses, attrapant ses lèvres au passage, alors que mes doigts retournent se promener sur son corps, enlevant, cette fois ci, sa chemise.

Elle se détend enfin, après de longues minutes à ce traitement, mais l'inconfort se refait sentir et c'est là que je comprends à quel point je suis cuit avec elle.

Lentement, afin de ne pas la brusquer, j'inverse nos positions, la laissant me dominer, et c'est en ondulant du bassin, qu'elle finit par se relever légèrement au-dessus de mon sexe tendu, ne sachant que faire ensuite, ses yeux brillant d'innocence.

— Je fais quoi maintenant ? souffle-t-elle.

— Tu prends le contrôle murmuré-je, la regardant fixement. Fais de moi ce que tu veux, je suis à toi.

— Tu vois que tu peux être romantique souffle t'elle, en venant s'allonger sur moi.

Sa tête dans mon cou, la mienne à portée de la marque que je lui ai faite il y a une éternité à mes yeux elle se laisse coulisser sur mon membre, s'empalant en douceur, alors que mes dents retrouvent leur place dans sa peau.

Peter avait raison, je suis un putain de bâtard chanceux. Elle est étroite, humide, chaude et gémissante et je sais qu'elle le restera pour l'éternité.

Mon venin se mélangeant à son sang, je la marque enfin comme ma compagne, accompagnant chacune de ses ondulations de bassin par un coup plus prononcé, venant buter au fond d'elle, lui retirant des cris de pure extase.

Le sexe d'égal à égal ne m'a jamais paru aussi pure et parfait qu'en cet instant, mais, pendant que je l'emmène aux portes de la jouissance, encore une fois, mes crocs plantés dans sa peau je n'ai jamais eu autant foi en l'avenir qu'en cet instant.

* * *

Alors ? Dites-moi tout ! qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? cette première fois vous a-t-elle plu ? je ne vous cache pas qu'il s'agissait d'un gros défi, pour moi !

**J****—****3 avant le premier décembre, et donc, avant le premier chapitre de mon calendrier de l'avent (déjà finit d'écrire, soit dit en passant) ! pour la peine, je vous offre le synopsis de celui-ci, pour vous mettre en bouche :**

_Les Hall organisent la traditionnelle semaine de vacance de noël, dans leur maison de campagne et Bella y est invitée. Cependant, à quelques jours de devoir y assister, Edward la quitte. Comment éviter le malais de se retrouver seule durant cette semaine ? Une « vieille connaissance » pourra t'elle l'aider à retrouver son emprise sur elle-même et sur sa vie ? se pourrait il qu'au pied du sapin, le 25 décembre, elle trouve un blond, plutôt qu'un chaton ? seule l'avenir nous le dira !_

Alors ? Prêtes pour début décembre ? Vos plaids sont déjà prêts ?

Je vous embrasse,

Mya


	13. ARC II: Chapitre 4: un sentiment plus fo

**Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 13 qui vous annonce un très gros changement, mais je doute que beaucoup d'entre vous lisent les avants propos (je fais la même chose en général, donc ce n'est pas une critique lol)

**Réponse à la reviews anonyme :**

**Carine :** _Bonjour Carine ! je te retrouve aussi sur celui-ci ! 😊 _

_Crois-moi, l'avancement n'est pas près d'être terminé, mais j'apprécie énormément que l'histoire continue à te plaire !_

_Tu as raison, les 2 sont en conflit, mais, à leurs places, comment te sentirais tu, si ton père sortait avec ta meilleure amie ? j'avoue que je me pose la question sur comment moi je me sentirais si c'était le cas, et franchement, je doute de bien réagir, malgré mes 25 printemps mdr_

_Pour la défense de Bella, elle a toujours été trop gentille, et les gens en ont abusés, or, Charlie a le même caractère, alors elle veut juste protéger son père ; mais je comprends parfaitement que sa réaction choque les gens !_

_La suite arrive tout de suite,_

_Bisou_

_Mya_

* * *

**_***Bonne lecture *** _**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : un sentiment plus fort que la colère**

**Pov Bella**

Deux semaines se sont écoulées, depuis qu'Angela nous a expliqués, à Jasper et moi-même, le rituel ; et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que, depuis ce jour-là, plus rien n'est vraiment pareil, sous le toit des Withlock.

Auparavant, même si chacun essayait de laisser de la place aux autres ; il y avait toujours cette cohésion, ces moments et ces lieux où nous nous retrouvions tous ensemble, pour pouvoir discuter, rire, échanger, ou, tout simplement, profiter de la présence des autres.

Mais depuis ce jour, il semblerait que, d'un commun accord, comme une règle tacite, chacun d'eux fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour éviter qu'Angie et moi ne nous retrouvions dans la même pièce trop longtemps, et, surtout, sans personne pour intervenir, si le combat devenait inégal.

Ce n'est pas que je puisse avoir peur d'elle, qui semble les déranger ; c'est surtout le fait que, même s'ils ne la connaissent pas vraiment, chacun des Cullen, ou ancien Cullen, apprécie, à des degrés différents, la petite sorcière.

Emmett s'amuse grandement à lui faire des remarques salaces sur son attrait pour Charlie ; alors que Rose fait tout son possible pour lui faire, le moins souvent possible, penser.

Pour Peter, c'est surtout le fait que, grâce à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle pensionnaire, il a trouvé quelqu'un d'encore plus mauvais joueur et qui lui plaise ; au grand déplaisir de Charlotte évidement ; qui elle, est surtout heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui médire sur Alice, et avoir presque toujours raison.

En ce qui concerne Jasper, je pense que, d'une certaine manière, le bilan est plus mitigé. Certes, il apprécie ses capacités de combattante, ce qu'il peut apprendre d'elle, et son calme. En revanche, il ne semble pas tolérer la rudesse dont elle fait preuve envers moi, en ce qui concerne ma maîtrise de mes pouvoirs.

Si mon bouclier, l'électricité, l'eau et, dans une moindre mesure, l'empathie ; même si, sur ce point, je ne parviens encore qu'à décrypter Jasper ; sont des pouvoirs que je parviens à bien maîtriser, en revanche, pour le feu et le vent, mon contrôle reste encore bien trop précaire.

— Darling, il est huit heures du matin, et nous sommes dimanche ; soupire Jasper, encore endormi. Tu ne peux pas arrêter de penser cinq petites heures ?

— Je n'y arrive pas ; soufflé-je, m'allongeant sur le dos. J'ai trop de choses en tête pour même penser à trouver le sommeil.

Cela, en revanche, c'est une nouveauté. De manière totalement officieuse, et parce qu'Elena a réussi le tour de force de faire accepter à tante Genna qu'un changement d'air m'aiderait beaucoup à retrouver mon niveau scolaire passé ; nous avons élu domicile, de manière permanente chez Jasper.

Si, au début, je me sentais assez mal à l'aise de vivre en permanence avec eux, ayant toujours peur qu'ils fassent ou disent quoi que ce soit qui puisse trahir leur particularité ; avec les jours, j'ai bien compris que je me faisais du soucis pour rien.

Totalement prise dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre en considération le mouvement brusque de Jasper pour me retourner sur le matelas, se plaçant entre mes jambes réunissant mes poignets dans sa main.

— Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour t'aider, dans ce cas, darling ; susurre t-il.

— J'ai déjà vérifié, et il n'y a pas de cours d'équitation le dimanche matin ; m'amusé-je.

— J'avais d'autres choses en tête, à vrai dire.

Visiblement, il a beau n'être réveillé que depuis quelques minutes, dans son boxer le petit déjeuner a déjà été pris, et il est prêt à entamer les hostilités !

— Ce quelque chose a-t-il un rapport avec une douche ? haussé-je un sourcil.

— Il peut très bien en avoir un, en effet ; sourit-il, moqueur. Mais il peut aussi avoir un rapport avec une commode, une table, ou n'importe quelle surface plane ou verticale ! Crois-moi, je ne suis pas sectaire.

— Tu m'en diras tant !

Ai-je déjà dit à quel point il est compliqué de réfléchir sereinement, lorsque vous avez un homme, un vampire, et de surcroît de la trempe du major, entre vos cuisses, et qui fait onduler son bassin contre le nôtre, le tout en embrassant votre cou ?

— Mais je peux aussi aller me renseigner pour ces cours d'équitation, si tu le souhaites ; chuchote -'il.

— Tu m'apprendrais vraiment à chevaucher un étalon ? m'exclamé-je, me redressant vivement, et me dégageant de sa prise.

En revanche, l'air de parfaite béatitude qu'il arbore me semble assez étonnant, surtout couplé à son envie grandissante qui déborde jusqu'à moi, grâce à son don.

— J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? froncé-je les sourcils.

— Non darling, mais je te promets de te rappeler cette demande quand nous irons au Texas ; souffle t-il.

Finalement, il est peut-être trop tôt pour que je sois complètement à même de réfléchir convenablement, parce que, en l'état, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il vient de me promettre, mais la lueur de pure convoitise dans son regard me fait frissonner d'anticipation.

— - Tu m'as parlé d'une douche ? reprend-il rapidement, déviant la conversation.

— - Oui, mais, maintenant, je serais plus pour aller me baigner ; souris-je en coin.

— - Nous n'avons que des douches ici, sois sûr que j'en suis désolé !

Mon dieux, ce qu'il est sexy, avec ce sourire narquois, et sa petite fossette, les cheveux en bataille, et les yeux rouge, perdant lentement cette couleur, au profit d'un vert émeraude que je pressens être éclatant.

Je secoue vivement la tête, en voyant le tour que commence à prendre mes pensées, mais une autre, bien moins innocente me vient, et je ne la rejette même pas, quand je me lève du lit, la couverture glissant sur mon corps nu.

— Je pensais plutôt à aller faire un petit tour dans la piscine ; lui envois-je un clin d'œil, en attrapant un paréo. Bien sûr, le maillot de bain est recommandé, mais non obligatoire chaton.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, j'ouvre la porte de la chambre, dévalant rapidement les escaliers, et en un temps record il est dans mon dos, ses bras enserrant ma taille.

— Je ne t'aurais jamais cru être le genre de femme à proposer un bain de minuit à huit heures du matin ; me souffle t-il.

— Et moi, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais le genre d'homme à te promener nu dans ta maison.

— Surtout quand il y a de jeunes âmes sensibles déjà réveillées

Aussi rapidement l'un que l'autre, Jasper et moi nous retournons, toute couleur ayant définitivement quittée mon visage ; mon regard tombant rapidement dans celui, bleu outre-mer d'Elena, toujours en pyjama, attablée devant sa tasse de café, un manuel ouvert devant ses yeux.

— Je suppose que te demander d'oublier ce que tu as vu et entendu n'est pas envisageable ? soupire Jasper.

— Essaye la corruption, en général, cela marche bien sur moi ; hausse t-elle les épaules, détournant les yeux.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que, le soleil éclairant déjà fortement par la baie vitrée, elle doit avoir une parfaite vue de mon corps, à travers mon paréo blanc, et, en arrière-plan, une vision de l'anatomie de Jasper.

— - Je monte me changer.

J'ai beau avoir souffler ma phrase, je sais très bien qu'ils l'ont, tous les deux entendus, à cause de ce silence assourdissant, qui règne dans la salle à manger.

— Sois gentille, et ne le fais pas, s'il te plaît ; sourit-elle faiblement.

— Franchement, cela me parait être une meilleure idée que de rester presque nue devant toi.

— Mais voir Jasper se dandiner nu comme un ver pendant que je révise mon histoire me semble être une très mauvaise idée.

— Je peux être extrêmement divertissant, quand je le veux bien !

— Merci bien, je vous rappelle que votre chambre est juste à côté de la mienne, et que Bella a les cordes vocales qui vibrent assez fort pour résonner dans ma chambre ; grince-t-elle.

Cette fois ci, c'est officiel, je dois encore être en train de faire un cauchemar, sinon Elena et Jasper ne seraient pas en train de débattre de nos performances sexuelles, si tôt le matin, et surtout un week end !

Me détournant, je les laisse à leur duel de regard, envoyant, tout de même, un plaid à Jasper, pour qu'il puisse couvrir sa nudité, puis je remonte dans notre chambre, parfaitement mortifiée, et d'autant plus quand je croise Peter à l'entrée de la sienne.

— Blessée dans sa fierté Swan ? s'amuse t-il.

— Si je te proposais bien ploiement d'aller bien volontairement te faire voir, penses-tu que tu serais assez noble pour aller voir en enfer si je ne m'y trouve pas ? soupiré-je.

— Pas pour tout l'or du monde chérie, mais j'apprécie l'offre de voyage !

Il retourne dans sa chambre, claquent la porte, et réveillant sûrement les vampires qui ne l'étaient pas encore ; et je soupire douloureusement en refermant la mienne, me plongeant sur notre lit pour essayer de me noyer dans les draps.

L'idée de venir habiter ici me paraissait tellement bonne, au départ, que je n'avais pas fait le parallèle avec la présence, tout aussi constante, du reste des Withlock, et donc, de la mort du peu de vie de couple que je pourrais avoir avec Jasper.

La fatigue des derniers jousr devait être plus importante que ce que je pensais car, quand je me réveille une nouvelle fois, le soleil est presque à son zénith, et un Jasper tout habillé est assis dans le fauteuil de notre chambre, un livre épais sur les genoux

— - J'ai dormi longtemps ? soufflé-je, encore embrumée de sommeil.

— - Environ deux heures et demie ; répond-il, marquant sa page, pour venir me rejoindre.

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, m'allongeant en même temps que lui, et, lentement, ses doigts passent dans mes cheveux, défaisant les nœuds qui s'y trouvent, m'apaisant autant qu'un bain bien chaud.

— Depuis quand n'as-tu pas fait une vraie nuit de sommeil Isabella ? soupire-t-il, quelques minutes plus tard.

— Depuis mon anniversaire je dirais.

Il ne cherche pas à argumenter, hochant simplement la tête contre la mienne, me laissant profiter du calme de la pièce.

— Les autres sont en bas ? demandé-je faiblement, refusant de rencontrer le regard narquois de Peter.

— Non, ils sont tous partis chez Elena pour la journée ; dément-il. Charlotte lui a dit que tu étais tombée malade, et puisqu'Elena avait besoin de quelques papiers pour votre devoir d'histoire, ils ont décidé d'aller tenir compagnie à ta tante.

— D'accord.

Le silence s'éternise, mais il n'est ni lourd, ni pesant. Il est simplement calme et réconfortant, et je sais que, si je le souhaitais réellement, je pourrais me rendormir sur l'instant. Mais je ne le ferai pas ; parce que, maintenant que je suis réveillée, les mêmes pensées reviennent me hanter.

— Jasper ; soufflé-je, mal à l'aise ; tu crois que je parviendrais à maîtriser mes pouvoirs rapidement ?

— Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que tu n'y arrives pas ; secoue t-il la tête. Pourquoi me demandes- tu cela ?

— Parce que je crois que, pour le feu et le vent, je ne m'y prends pas de la bonne façon.

— C'est à dire ? fronce t-il les sourcils.

Me dégageant de ses bras, je m'assieds en tailleur sur le lit, le laissant se redresser sur son coude, un air de franche considération sur le visage.

— Explique-toi.

— Je pense que je me fie trop à ce qu'Angela, ou même les carnets des ancêtres peuvent dire, pour que je parvienne à les maîtriser. Mais je pense que, avec les années, mon mode de fonctionnement a pu se modifier, et, donc, les émotions à utiliser doivent avoir changer. Tu penses que c'est possible ?

Je me sens stupide de lui faire part de ma réflexion, et, à mon avis, il doit bien avoir bien plus de problèmes en tête que la simple considération de mes faibles pouvoirs, mais il prend tout de même le temps de réfléchir, les sourcils froncés, avant de parler.

— As-tu un exemple précis en tête ?

— Je ne suis pas stupide ; soupiré-je. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas la colère qui produit le feu, chez moi, mais, pourtant, vous semblez tous avoir envie que je le sois, pour faire comme Isabella.

— Et d'après toi, quelle serait l'émotion qu'il te faudrait ? hausse-t-il un sourcil, amusé.

Le rouge me monte immédiatement aux joues, quand j'aperçois, dans son regard, l'étincelle de malice bien planquée derrière la considération.

— - La luxure ; chuchoté-je.

— - Je me demandais quand tu parviendrais à ce constat ; sourit-il.

— - Tu le savais ? Depuis quand ?

Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais sûrement perdu un peu plus de couleur encore, en me rendant compte d'à quel point j'ai été stupide, de croire que la petite humaine que je suis ait pu croire avoir damner le pion à un vampire centenaire.

— Je le sais depuis deux semaines seulement, et uniquement parce que j'en ai parlé avec Peter. C'est grâce à cela que j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu t'enflammais quand je te touchais. D'où ma petite expérience d'ailleurs.

— Quelle expérience ? froncé-je le sourcil.

— Tu crois que je change souvent de matelas uniquement pour le plaisir d'entendre Charlotte râler ?

Bien, cette fois ci, je me sens profondément gênée, en plus de me sentir inutile, ce qui, soit dit en passant, est vraiment l'une des pires sensations que je connaisse, et pourtant j'en suis si familière que je m'en dégoûte.

— Je suis désolé ; soufflé-je.

— Il n'y a pas de raison ; hausse t-il les épaules. Ni toi, ni moi, ne savions vraiment, à ce moment-là, comment marchaient tes pouvoirs. Maintenant, en revanche, si tu as une explication pour le vent, je suis preneur, parce que, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je reste dans le flou.

Serait-il possible que le grand major Withlock ne sache pas quelque chose ? Voilà qui est étonnant, et sincèrement bon pour mon orgueil.

— Sur ce point-là aussi, j'ai une théorie.

— Dis-moi.

— Je pense que ton explication du point médian entre la paix parfaite, et la rage profonde était bonne, la preuve elle a marché, quand tu me l'envoyais. Mais je pense qu'il y a un sentiment qui le fait se déclencher sans que j'aie à y penser, et sans que ce soit contraignant pour moi, comme quand vous me forcez à le faire.

Il fronce les sourcils, s'asseyant sur le matelas face à moi, le regard concentré et braqué dans le mien, alors que je peux voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche.

— Je pense que ce n'est ni la colère, comme vous le pensiez, ni la haine, comme moi je l'ai pensé, qui le déclenche, mais plutôt la trahison.

Mon annonce fait l'effet d'une bombe dans la chambre, mais il ne bouge pas d'un cil, gardant son regard résolument braqué dans le mien, analysant ce que je viens de lui dire avec une très grande concentration.

— Comment t'en es-tu rendu compte ? soupire-t-il, après de longues minutes.

— En examinant les fois où il s'est déclenché, et ce que j'ai ressenti. La première fois, c'était à ton retour. Tu revenais alors que, depuis des mois, j'étais sans nouvelles de toi, hormis celles du jour de Noël, et j'ai pensé que tu jouais avec moi, alors que, pour ma part, je tombais lentement amoureuse de toi. Mais, dans ma tête, à ce moment-là, tu étais encore marié et amoureux d'Alice, alors je me suis sentie trahie, parce que tu te jouais de moi, parce que tu savais très bien que je t'aimais plus que comme un bon ami, plus que comme le mari de ma meilleure amie.

Repenser à ce moment me fait plus de mal que je ne l'aurais pensé, entraînant cette rage jamais enfouie, cette jalousie profonde que, je le sais, Alice ravivera toujours en moi, pour avoir pu profiter de mon compagnon durant cinquante ans.

Certes, je ne doute même pas du fait que lui ai aimé ; mais, en revanche, je ne cautionne pas le fait que, pour une voyante, elle n'ait rien vu de ce qui se passe en ce moment, et encore moins le fait qu'elle n'ait pas vu qu'Edward n'était pas mon compagnon.

— D'accord, je peux le comprendre ; hoche t-il la tête. La seconde fois ?

— Quand nous sommes partis récupérer Rosalie et Emmett à Berkley ; soufflé-je. J'étais tellement heureuse de les revoir, j'étais tellement sure qu'ils allaient être heureux pour toi, pour moi et pour nous, que je ne m'étais pas préparée à la trahison que j'ai ressentie, quand j'ai compris qu'Emmett préférerait toujours faire passer ses opinions avant mon bonheur, alors qu'il a toujours dit m'aimer comme une sœur.

Cette cicatrice ne se refermera sûrement jamais, mais, d'un autre côté, le fait qu'il ait été la première personne, Jacob dans notre enfance ne comptant pas, à me prendre pour sa petite sœur, et à vouloir me protéger, m'apporte cette paix intérieure que je peine à trouver, en temps normal.

— - D'autres exemples ?

— - Un dernier ; murmuré-je. Il y a deux semaines.

Je retiens mon souffle, après avoir avoué cela, mais, encore une fois, il ne bouge pas, attendant simplement que je lui donne les réponses qu'il attend.

— J'avais mis tellement de temps à m'avouer que tu étais mon compagnon, tellement de temps pour m'avouer que je t'aimais, que, quand tu m'as dit que tu te demandais bien pourquoi j'étais ta compagne, alors que je n'arrivais même pas à me contrôler, j'ai lâché prise. A ce moment-là, je pensais dure comme fer que tu m'aimais réellement, et je n'ai pas compris que tu faisais cela pour que je le déclenche.

Je me replie sur moi-même, après lui avoir avouer cette faiblesse, mais il ne fait aucun geste pour me réconforter, semblant comprendre que, malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait me dire, il ne pourrait rien faire pour faire partir cette sensation de haine envers moi-même pour ne pas avoir compris que, encore une fois, je me voilais la face.

— Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire confiance à mon propre instinct ? soupiré-je, défaitiste.

— Parce qu'il t'a souvent trahi ? hasarde-t-il.

Il n'a pas tort. Depuis mon arrivée à Forks, l'impression de ne jamais rien faire comme il le faudrait m'a submergée, m'emportant aussi loin de la raison que possible.

— Que t'a dit ton instinct, quand tu nous as rencontré, pour la première fois ? demande-t-il, sincèrement intéressé par la réponse.

— Que je voulais impérativement vous rencontrer, mais que vous étiez dangereux ; soupiré-je.

— Je crois que c'est ma faute ; grimace t-il.

— Comment cela pourrait-il être ta faute ?

Il soupire profondément, se rallongeant sur le lit, une jambe repliée et un bras sur le yeux, tandis que, dans une invitation informulée, il écarte l'autre pour que je vienne me couler contre lui.

— Quand tu es arrivé à Forks, le premier jour, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi j'étais irrésistiblement attiré par toi, alors que, soyons honnête, tu faisais presque peur à voir ; sourit-il à la fin.

— Heureuse que mes malheurs te fassent plaisir ; grimacé-je.

— Comprends-moi ; soupire t-il. Tu étais dans la tête, et sur les lèvres de tout le monde, tout le monde parlait de toi en permanence, tu étais presque aussi enivrante pour eux qu'une pop star venant faire son année scolaire chez eux. Mais quand je t'ai vu, tu étais presque aussi pâle que nous, tu flottais dans ton jean, ta chemise pendait autour de toi, et tu avais l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des siècles !

— Uniquement depuis trois jours, mais je peux comprendre pourquoi tu t'es fourvoyé ; ironisé-je. Et ensuite ?

— Ensuite, Edward t'a proclamée comme sa compagne et comme sa chanteuse ; siffle-t-il, pour reprendre plus doucement ; alors j'ai cru que ces sentiments venaient de lui, et non de moi. Mais j'ai continué à vouloir te connaître, te rencontrer, savoir qui tu étais, en dehors de ce que les gens de Forks pensaient.

Cette journée restera sûrement, dans ma tête, comme celle où je me suis le moins senti à ma place de toute ma vie, et pourtant, après ce qu'il s'est passé à mon anniversaire, et la revendication de Jasper, je pensais avoir atteint des sommets jamais atteints.

— Mais cela t'est passé à un moment donné, non ?

— Pas vraiment ; soupire t-il. Après qu'Alice m'ait retenu, quand Edward t'a sauvée de la camionnette de Tyler, j'ai décidé à de nombreuses reprises de te tuer, mais là, c'est à Rose que tu dois la vie. A chaque fois, elle semblait savoir à l'avance ce que je comptais faire, et elle venait me trouver avant que je n'entre dans ta chambre pour te boire. Sais-tu à quel point cela a été compliqué, pour moi, de me rendre compte qu'une simple humaine arrivait à détraquer toutes les barrières mentales que les Cullen m'avaient aidé à me créer ? A quel point ton sang m'appelait avec une force incroyable ? A quel point j'ai été sur le point d'envoyer aux oubliettes tous mes principes un bon millier de fois ?

Non, en effet, je ne peux pas comprendre, mais je peux parfaitement imaginer à quel point, encore une fois, à cause de moi, il a dû se battre contre ses instincts.

— Et puis ; reprend-il, avec un calme que je lui envie ; j'ai fini par m'intéresser à tes émotions, et elles m'ont paru similaires à ce qu'un drogué ressentirait, en prenant du LSD. Sais-tu que, pour moi, c'est enivrant, de ressentir tes émotions ? Tu les vis si intensément, si puisement pour une humaine, que parfois, je restais juste dans ton sillage pour pouvoir planer encore un peu, et oublier que je n'étais qu'une caricature de ce que j'avais été par le passé.

— Je croyais que tu faisais cela pour faire plaisir à Alice ; soufflé-je lentement.

Un ricanement amère lui échappe, et il me serre plus fortement contre lui, son bras me serrant possessivement contre son flanc.

— Tu ne pourrais pas être plus loin de la vérité qu'en disant cela ! A notre retour de Phoenix, j'ai eu une discussion avec elle, parce que je ne comprenais pas comment, en étant ma compagne, elle pouvait ressentir tant de haine pour moi, uniquement parce que, pour la première fois depuis que je te connaissais, quand nous étions dans la chambre du motel, je t'avais parlé. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas, jusqu'à ce que je vois qu'elle préférait passer du temps avec Edward plutôt qu'avec moi, et, lentement, j'ai fait le reste du chemin, quand j'ai compris qu'elle m'avait menti pendant cinquante ans, et qu'elle ne ferait rien pour m'aider à trouver ma compagne.

— Tu es revenu chez Peter et Char, à ce moment-là ?

— Non, tu avais besoin de protection, avec la folle furieuse qui te courrait après, et même si je sais que les dons d'Alice sont extrêmement puissants, sans Edward, qui est, et j'ai bien du mal à l'avouer, le plus rapide d'entre nous, tu aurais été en danger. De plus je te le devais, puisque c'est moi qui aie tué son compagnon.

Je me redresse vivement en l'entendant parler. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que m'a dit Carlisle, quand nous sommes revenus à Forks, et de ce qu'Edward marmonnait, quand nous étions dans l'avion. A aucun moment, il n'a été question de Jasper tuant James.

— C'était toi ?

— Tu avais échappé à ma vigilance une fois, et tu étais en danger, c'était à moi de te protéger, même si, dans les faits, c'est de ta propre faute, si tu t'es retrouvée dans cette situation.

— Mais pourquoi… ; tenté-je de faire une phrase compréhensible, en échouant lamentablement.

— Pourquoi c'est moi qui l'ai tué, et non pas Rose ou Emmett ? sourit-il, carnassier. Parce que je suis le dieu de la guerre, et que, compagne ou non, d'une certaine manière, tu étais déjà sous ma protection à ce moment-là. C'était mon devoir. Et je peux te promettre qu'il a souffert.

Un frisson glacé me remonte l'échine, quand je perçois l'étincelle de joie morbide dans ses yeux. Est-ce lui, que Maria a vu, sur le champ de bataille, quand il évoluait sous ses ordres ? Cet homme content de prendre une vie, même à un traqueur de la pire espèce ?

— Tu regrettes d'être ma compagne maintenant ? hasarde t-il.

— Je regrette surtout que tu ais du te replonger dans ce rôle-là. Je ne mérite pas ce que tu as fait, même si je te remercie vraiment de m'avoir sauvé. Encore une fois.

— Je te l'ai dit darling ; soupire-t-il ; tu en vaux la peine, ne serait-ce que pour le courage que tu as eu de ne pas te laisser emporter par le venin de James, et d'avoir continué à nous aimer de la même façon.

— Ce n'est pas bien compliqué de vous aimer, tu sais ; haussé-je les épaules.

— Tu es vraiment une femme étonnante Isabella Swan ; souffle t-il.

— Et encore ! m'exclamé-je, amusée. Tu ne m'as pas vu en Wonder woman !

Il éclate de rire, ce rire si grave, si chaud, celui qui m'enveloppe, depuis la première fois que je l'ai entendu ; avant d'embrasser le sommet de ma tête ; nous laissant dans un silence relatif, uniquement coupé par ma respiration profonde.

— Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'aider à faire un essai avec la trahison, pour tenter de maîtriser le vent ; propose-t-il, au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes. Je pourrais te guider pour que tu ne te laisses pas engloutir par l'émotion et que tu pulvérises notre chambre.

— D'accord ; accepté-je après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Seulement si tu restes avec moi.

— Cela me va.

**Pov Jasper**

Elle est restée en méditation durant plus de huit heures, naviguant dans la trahison avec une facilité déconcertante, avant de parvenir à trouver la parcelle de paix intérieure qu'il lui fallait pour revenir d'elle-même, et sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Cette femme me fascine. En plus d'être forte et courageuse, elle a réussi à rester en méditation durant plus de huit heures consécutives, sans se préoccuper du monde extérieur, alors que le retour du reste de la famille s'est fait dans les cris et les rires.

Pourtant, pas une seule fois elle n'a bougé sur le lit, restant fermement ancrée dans sa position du lotus, le vent tourbillonnant autour d'elle, alors qu'une certaine forme de plénitude émanait de ses traits.

— - Jazz, je peux entrer ? demande Rose, derrière la porte.

— - Vas-y ; soupiré-je.

Précautionneusement, elle rentre, faisant le moins de bruit possible, même pour mon oreille à l'audition sur-développée, et vient me rejoindre, s'asseyant sur le bras de mon fauteuil, passant le sien autour de mes épaules.

— Elle est épuisée ; constate-t-elle.

— Elle n'a pas dormi depuis des mois ; soupiré-je. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider à se reposer.

— Evite de la faire grimper aux rideaux ; s'amuse-t-elle. Je peux t'assurer que ça m'éviterait de devoir supporter Emmett qui bougonne pendant des heures !

— Qu'il bougonne, ça lui fera du bien ; grogné-je.

Elle rit silencieusement, reposant sa tête sur la mienne, tandis que mon bras vient entourer sa taille, la faisant s'installer sur mes genoux, tandis que nos regards sont rivés sur Bella, et sur son sommeil paisible.

— Je m'inquiète pour elle tu sais Jazz. A force de se surmener, elle est sur le point de perdre pieds.

— Que veux-tu dire ? fais-je, immédiatement alarmé.

— Elle manque de s'évanouir à longueur de journée, elle refuse de s'alimenter, certaines fois, elle s'endort facilement, mais elle ne se repose pas, et parfois, à cause du stress, je la vois même aller vomir, quand elle est au lycée.

Je savais que quelque chose comme cela pouvait arriver, après tout, j'ai accès à ses émotions assez souvent pour savoir comment elle fonctionne, mais je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir fait plus attention jusqu'à ce que Rose m'en parle.

Combien de fois, ces dernières semaines, je l'ai vu veiller plus tard encore qu'Elena, restant jusqu'à une ou deux heures du matin dans la cuisine, pour travailler sur ses cours, ou bien, dans notre chambre, profondément enfoncée dans ses pensées, pour découvrir comment maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

— Elle est épuisée Jasper ; soupire-t-elle. Il faut que vous lui accordiez un peu de repos, sinon elle ne va jamais tenir le choc, et vous n'aurez personne qui combattra face à Maria.

— Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire cela ; grincé-je. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'embarquerais Bella à l'autre bout de la terre, si cela pouvait lui éviter de devoir la combattre. Mais elle ne veut pas revenir sur sa décision, et elle est tellement en colère contre Angela parce qu'elle lui a menti, et qu'elle lui a cachée sa relation avec Charlie, qu'elle essaye de se dépasser à chaque instant.

— Et regarde ou ceci la mène ; siffle t-elle, dédaigneuse, en la montrant de la main. Elle est tellement épuisée qu'elle a des cernes plus grosses qu'elle sous les yeux, elle a le teint plus blanc que nous, et elle semble à bout de force à chaque instant.

— Je sais Rose, merci ; grimacé-je.

— Alors fait quelque chose.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, malheureusement… si je la force à ralentir le pas, elle va faire tout le contraire de ce que je lui demande, et si je demande à Angela de la laisser un peu tranquille, je risque de me retrouver couché contre la barrière de notre jardin comme il y a deux semaines.

— - Toi aussi tu devrais faire une pause Jazz ; reprend-elle, plus doucement.

— - Je préfère veiller sur elle ; contré-je.

— - Non, moi je vais veiller sur elle, et toi, tu vas aller faire un tour dans ton bureau.

— - Pourquoi ? froncé-je les sourcils.

— - Parce que ça te changera les idées, et que tu en as besoin.

Elle n'a pas tort. Si Bella arrive à son point de rupture, moi-même, je n'en suis pas très loin, et j'ai grande peine à m'avouer que, sous peux il y a de grandes chances que je sois obligé de retourner au Texas pour avoir un bon bol d'air frais.

La serrant une dernière fois contre moi, j'embrasse sa tempe, avant de me lever et d'aller en faire de même avec Bella, souriant en l'entendant pousser un soupir de plaisir au contact de mes lèvres sur sa peau.

— - Elle est presque aussi mordue que toi mon frère ; s'amuse Rose.

Je secoue la tee, amusé, avant de lui laisser la chambre, lui donnant, au passage, un livre, pour qu'elle délaisse son portable quelques minutes ; puis je rejoins mon bureau, soupirant de plaisir, lorsque je m'assois sur mon siège.

Malheureusement, ce moment de plénitude n'est que passager puisque, à peine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'entends de légers coups être portés contre la porte.

— - Oui ?

— - C'est Elena ; souffle-t-elle.

Cela, pour une surprise, c'en est une. D'un accord tacite, depuis qu'elle est arrivée chez nous, elle n'est jamais entrée dans cette pièce, et elle a pris un soin tout particulier à s'en éloigner le plus possible, quand elle a choisi sa chambre, sur le palier.

— - Entre.

Je l'avoue, je suis intrigué par ce qu'elle a à me dire, et plus encore quand je note ses yeux légèrement rougis, de même que le fait qu'elle parvienne aussi facilement que sa tante à masquer ses émotions. Serait-il possible que certains humains aient des dons sans qu'ils ne le sachent ?

Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, elle attend que je lui fasse un signe pour venir s'asseoir en face de moi, incertaine de la marche à suivre puis, résolue, elle pose une enveloppe cartonnée sur mon bureau, me faisant signe de l'ouvrir.

— - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— - Regarde, tu verras bien ; sourit-elle, amère.

Bien, cela, en revanche n'est pas la Elena que nous avons l'habitude de voir, et encore moins de côtoyer. Lentement, lui laissant le temps de m'interrompre si elle le désire, je finis par décacheter l'enveloppe, en extirpant une simple feuille.

— - Un certificat d'adoption ? haussé-je un sourcil.

Je n'ai, certes, que peu de fois parler avec elle, mais je me souviens parfaitement qu'elle m'ait dit que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, il y a deux ans, et que, peu de temps après, Bella était revenue à Forks.

Or, si je me fie à ce certificat, Juliette et Dwayne Stevenson ne sont pas ses vrais parents, et cette fille semble prendre la nouvelle avec beaucoup de mal.

— - Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Sûrement n'est-ce pas la meilleure question à poser à une fille qui vient d'apprendre que toute sa vie n'a été qu'un mensonge, mais elle est la seule que je puisse lui poser, sans paraître trop intrusif, à l'heure actuelle.

— - Je voudrais que tu m'aides à savoir d'où je viens ; souffle-t-elle.

— - Tu n'as jamais su ? fais-je, surpris.

— - Non.

Bien, dans ce cas, le problème prend encore plus d'ampleur, et si je laisse l'amie de Bella dans cette situation, il y a de très fortes chances que, cette fois ci, je finisse réellement carbonisé.

— Quand, et comment l'as-tu appris ? fais-je, incertain de la marche à suivre.

L'avantage, en étant vampire, c'est que toutes ces questions, avec le temps, finissent par s'évaporer, parce que notre cerveau a un million d'autres choses auxquelles penser en un instant. Mais, pour un humain, une nouvelle comme celle-ci doit être très douloureuse à encaisser.

— De la même façon que Bella a appris qu'elle a un ancêtre qui a été brûlé sur le plateau des procès dans cette ville. Par un simple devoir d'histoire ; soupire-t-elle.

— Mais c'était il y a déjà quatre mois ! Vous n'auriez pas dû le rendre depuis un moment, ce devoir ? froncé-je les sourcils.

— Je l'ai rendu, mais j'ai voulu approfondir certaines des recherches que j'avais faites, et j'ai remarqué que certaines dates ne collaient pas avec ce que mes parents m'avaient rapporté. Alors, quand, en en parlant avec tante Gemma, je me suis aperçue qu'elle semblait très embarrassée, parfois même détournait elle l'attention, j'ai compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais, dans le cas d'Elena, il semblerait qu'il ait fait plus de mal que tout ce à quoi elle aurait pu s'attendre.

— J'ai fouillé les affaires de mes parents, j'ai feuilleté leurs albums de famille, je suis même allée jusqu'à retourner toute leur chambre ! Et puis, en allant dans le grenier, j'ai trouvé une boite à chaussures. Dedans, il n'y avait que cette enveloppe. Alors je l'ai ouverte.

— Et ton monde a volé en éclat ; terminé-je pour elle.

Si je dois au moins lui reconnaître une qualité, c'est bien celle-ci. Pour une adolescente de dix-huit ans, elle est bien plus droite et fière que nombre de filles que j'ai pu rencontrer en cent soixante ans.

Et pourtant, derrière le masque de froideur qu'elle exprime devant moi, au fond de son regard, je peux déceler l'étincelle de détresse, le gouffre qui semble s'être ouvert sous ses pieds, mais qu'elle tente d'ignorer.

— Qu'attends-tu de moi ; répété-je, calmement.

— Je veux que tu m'aides à retrouver mes parents, les vrais, pour que je puisse leur demander pourquoi ils ont préféré m'abandonner, plutôt que de m'élever, et de m'aimer.

— Et s'ils sont morts ? soupiré-je.

— Alors je saurai que je suis un véritable chat noir.

Qu'elle parvienne encore à faire de l'humour, alors que ses yeux me prouvent qu'elle est accablée par la peine, me dépasse.

Pourtant, en ce moment, je suis face à un cas de conscience. D'un côté, le sort d'une humaine m'importe peu ; mais, de l'autre, j'ai fini par m'attacher à cette humaine, celle qui a offert à ma compagne son grain de folie, celui qui lui permet de s'accorder si bien au major, celui qui lui a fait devenir ami avec Rose, et celui qui lui permet de tenir tête à Peter.

— Ecoute; soupire t-elle ; je sais que tu n'as aucune envie de m'aider, et que mon cas t'intéresse peu, voir même pas du tout. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de cela pour avancer, et je sais que vous avez des contacts très influents.

— Que veux-tu dire par influents ?

Bien, encore une fois, une humaine arrive à me prendre de court, et cela commence prodigieusement à me faire chier. Si Peter savait que je me laisse mener en bateau aussi facilement par des « femelles », ma crédibilité rejoindrait le néant en moins de deux.

— Je t'en prie ; soupire t-elle, faisant rouler ses yeux au plafond. Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour ne pas avoir remarquer que Rose et Emmett ne sortent jamais au soleil, ou que, quand ils le font, ils brillent comme si leur peau était cousue de diamants ?

Finalement, elle est peut-être plus intelligente que certains humains de ma connaissance, mais si elle découvre le secret du monde vampirique, je vais, encore une fois, devoir mettre Marcus dans une situation compromettante, et, sur ce point, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit d'accord.

— Tu crois que voir deux silhouettes portant des capes en soie qui semblent valoir plus cher que la maison de mes parents, et brodées d'un blason, passe inaperçu, même à Salem ?

— Tu as sûrement dû voir des personnes qui aiment se déguiser ; m'amusé-je, sachant que, de toute façon, vu comme cette conversation tourne, je n'aurai jamais le dernier mot.

— Et donc le fait qu'Angela ait la même cape dans ses affaires est normal ?

Un sourie ironique barre ses traits, et pendant une petite seconde, le poids du monde ne semble plus peser sur ses frêles épaules.

— Tu sais à quel point je suis curieuse de connaître mon environnement, et à quel point j'adore l'histoire, après tout, nous passons souvent du temps à en parler, toi et moi. Alors de là à aller faire une recherche sur internet, et trouver que ce blason appartient à la famille dirigeante d'Italie, cela ne m'a pris, en tout et pour tout, qu'une demi-journée, un pot de café et une boite de gâteaux !

Elle est vraiment futée. Futée, sournoise et trop intelligente pour sa propre survie visiblement. Pourquoi Bella n'attire-t-elle à elle que des aimants à problèmes ?

— Et que sont-ils d'après toi ? Des aristocrates ?

Son sourire mutin me répond avant même que je ne puisse placer un autre mot. Elle sait, et je vais encore devoir mettre Marcus en danger. Putain d'Angela et de sa manie de laisser ses affaires traîner sur le sol !

— Des aristocrates, oui, mais surtout des vampires ; sourit-elle.

— Pourtant, tu as bien vu qu'Angela ne dormait pas dans un cercueil, non ?

— Je pencherais plutôt pour le fait qu'Angela n'en soit pas une, mais l'autre personne, je suis persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un Volturi. J'en mettrais ma main à couper.

— Et que viendrait faire un vampire à Salem ?

Trop futée pour elle-même.

— Voir le major Withlock, celui qui est mort il y a près de deux cents ans. Bonjour à vous major ; sourit-elle.

— Comment as-tu su, et arrête de tourner autour du pot, s'il te plaît ; soupiré-je, tout de même amusé.

— Vous buvez des verres de vin trop consistant pour être de l'alcool, vous ne mangez pas vraiment, voir même pas du tout, pour Rose et Emmett, et pour eux deux, leur peau est glacée, au contraire de la tienne, celle de Peter et celle de Charlotte. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne semblez pas être pareil.

Pendant tout le temps de cette conversation, je ne l'ai pas une seule fois senti repartir en arrière, penser à la triste nouvelle qu'elle a apprise. C'est pourquoi je prends ma décision dans l'instant, préférant regretter d'avoir fait quelque chose, plutôt que de m'en vouloir de n'avoir rien fait.

— Je vais t'aider.

— Merci Jasper ; soupire-t-elle.

— La seule chose que je te demande, c'est que, en dehors de cette maison, tu n'y penses jamais, et que tu n'en parles à personne. Est-ce que c'est acceptable pour toi ?

— Je suis morte, littéralement, si je dis non, je suppose ? demande t-elle, prudente.

Un simple sourire comme j'en faisais à mes futures victimes, du temps de Maria, lui répond, et j'ai le bonheur de pouvoir sentir sa peur filtrer par tous les pores de sa peau. Qu'il est bon de se sentir apprécier à sa juste valeur !

— Même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, je l'aurais fait, mais le bonheur de Bella, et le vôtre à tous, par extension, m'importe trop pour que je fasse quoi que ce soit qui pourrait vous mettre en danger.

Intelligente cette petite.

Je la laisse repartir, soupirant lentement avant de prendre mon portable, et composer un numéro qui, avec les années, m'est devenu un peu trop familier, et après seulement deux sonneries, la voix empressée de Jenks me répond.

— Monsieur Withlock ! que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?

— Me retrouver deux personnes Jenks ; grogné-je. Le virement habituel sera fait quand j'aurais reçu mes informations.

— Qui dois-je trouver ?

— Cassandra McKinnon, et Tony Marsden.

Je l'entends noter sur un papier les informations, avant qu'il ne m'affirme m'offrir les réponses le plus rapidement possible ; puis je raccroche, me préparant à aller retrouver Bella dans notre chambre pour la nuit.

Cependant, quand, en arrivant à la porte de celle-ci, j'entends Rose chuchoter avec Charlotte, je sais que je ne suis pas près de pouvoir rejoindre, ni ma compagne, ni morphée, pour un repos bien mérité.

— Que se passe-t-il ? soupiré-je, défaitiste, en les voyant comploter, le visage tourné vers Bella.

Elles ont le bon goût de paraître gênées, durant quelques secondes, puis, très rapidement, c'est l'inquiétude, mais surtout l'incrédulité, qui explosent en elle ; me faisant froncer les sourcils.

— Nous nous inquiétons pour Bella ; fait, doucement Rose.

— Tu me l'as déjà dit.

— Mais j'ai demandé à Gemma de lui faire un examen sanguin, pour être sûre que tout aille bien. Je ne voudrais pas que le fait que, lentement, tu la transformes en vampire, la rende malade.

Si je ne la connaissais pas mieux, je n'aurais pas pu voir que, sous son sourire aimable, le visage d'une gorgone aurait l'air bien plus agréable qu'elle ; ni même que le venin, particulièrement bien caché dans sa voix, me promet milles morts, si c'est par ma faute que ma compagne est épuisée en ce moment.

— Que t'a- t-elle dit ? fais-je en soupirant.

— Nous avons rendez-vous demain, pour qu'elle lui fasse une prise de sang, et un check up complet ; la devance Charlotte. Nous emmènerons aussi Angela et Elena, cela évitera à Bella de trop paniquer, quand Gemma sortira son aiguille.

— Très bien ; froncé-je les sourcils. J'ai des rendez-vous toute la journée, mais je pourrai me libérer, si vous avez besoin d'aide.

**POV Bella**

— Les filles, que faisons-nous ici ?

Plus elles me poussent en direction de l'hôpital, et plus je commence à paniquer. Pour une raison que je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais, je déteste les hôpitaux, et plus encore cette odeur aseptisée qui se dégage de partout et de toutes pièces.

— Tu as rendu vous avec Gemma dans dix minutes ; m'apprend Elena.

— Mais pourquoi ? froncé-je les sourcils.

Depuis quand, venir voir la tante de mon amie est-il devenu, pour moi, source d'angoisse ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais, en cet instant, une boule qui s'était logée dans mon estomac remonte jusque dans ma gorge, pour ne plus s'en déloger.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur ce fait puisque, ne prenant pas compte de mes arguments, elles me poussent fortement dans le dos pour que je puisse atteindre le troisième étage, étage où réside le bureau de Gemma.

— - Les files avaient raison Bella, tu as une tête à faire peur !

Autant pour moi qui la croyait être la personne la plus douce et compréhensive de mon entourage !

— Viens t'installer, nous allons faire cela rapidement.

— Faire quoi ? soufflé-je, ma voix se perdant presque dans les aigus.

— Un simple check up, pour que je puisse savoir comment te soigner, pour que tu retrouves tes jolies pommettes de jeune fille ! sourit-elle.

— Vas-y Bella, je reste avec toi, si tu veux.

Je jette un regard rempli de reconnaissance à Rose, après cette proposition, mais la peur ne disparaît pas de mes veines, et lorsque j'enlève ma chemise, ne restant qu'en débardeur, et que je vois Gemma arriver avec l'aiguille, je manque de défaillir.

— Je te promets que je vais faire cela vite, d'accord ? Le reste, sera non invasif.

Cela ne me rassure pas du tout, à vrai dire, mais la main fermement ancrée à la mienne, et les yeux dorés de Rosalie m'aident à garder les pieds sur terre. Jusqu'à l'impensable.

En tournant légèrement la tête, au moment où l'aiguille s'enfonce dans ma peau, je peux voir le liquide rouge sombre s'écouler dans le tube, le remplir lentement ; et la faim qui me vient subitement à cette vue, me fait frissonner.

— Rose ; soufflé-je difficilement, tentant de faire refluer la salive qui inonde ma bouche ; ce n'est pas normal.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Immédiatement inquiète par mon ton, elle détourne, elle aussi les yeux du spectacle d'hémoglobine remplissant lentement le tube ; et son regard noir de faim doit sûrement faire concurrence au mien en cet instant.

— J'ai faim ; paniqué-je soudainement.

C'est à son tour de paniquer, et quand Charlotte et nos deux autres comparses viennent nous rejoindre, je peux dire que chacune d'elle est aussi inquiète de ce qu'il se passe que moi. Néanmoins, se reprenant rapidement, Angela est la première à me venir en aide.

— Peut-on faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider à penser à autre chose ?

— Parle-moi de quelque chose, aide-moi à me focaliser sur quelque chose d'autre ; demandé-je vivement, c'est la première idée qui me soit venue.

La chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, en revanche, en lui faisant cette demande, c'est bien le fait qu'elle me parle de mon père, et de sa « relation » avec Charlie ! Par l'enfer, qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui faire croire que j'avais envie de savoir que mon père est un homme avec des besoins humains ?

— Et voilà, c'est fini ! s'exclame bruyamment Gemma, me coupant dans mon observation d'Angela.

Je reviens brusquement sur terre à sa phrase, mais je ne manque pas les joues bien rouges, et le visage de marbre d'Angie, alors qu'elle m'adresse un petit sourire d'excuse.

— Angela ? soufflé-je, mal à l'aise.

— Oui ma belle ?

— Nous pourrions ne jamais en reparler s'il te plait ?

— Nous pourrions faire cela, en effet ; s'amuse-t-elle.

En quelques secondes, l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait entre nous depuis des semaines semble se dissoudre totalement ; et je ne résiste pas vraiment, lorsque Gemma me force à m'allonger sur la table d'occultation.

— Que fais-tu ? m'alarmé-je.

— Ce que tout adulte raisonnable et responsable ferait, quand il a, à sa Charge, une jeune femme qui se trouve vivre avec son homme ; lève t-elle les yeux au ciel.

Elle sort un gros appareil de derrière un paravent, me faisant signe de relever mon débardeur, et ce sont les joues profondément rouge de gêne que je me permets de lui apporter une précision de taille, même si, je le pensais, elle était au courant.

— Gemma, je t'assure que, de ce côté-là, tu n'as rien à craindre.

— J'ai eu dix sept ans avant toi Bella, alors crois moi, je sais ce que je dois faire pour que Charlie ne me tue pas ; soupire t-elle, blanchissant ensuite très vite. D'ailleurs, vous allez toutes les quatre y passer ensuite !

— Gemmai-je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire ; lui rétorque Rose. Je suis suivie par mon beau père.

— Il est gynécologue ? fronce-t-elle les sourcils.

— Médecin généraliste, mais il a eu une très bonne formation en temps que gynéco, et je ne fais confiance qu'à lui, pour m'ausculter et pour cette partie-là des examens ; grimace t-elle, retenant un mouvement d'humeur.

Quiconque connaît Rose sait qu'elle ne laissera jamais aucun homme, Emmett mis à part, et peut être Jasper dans le pire des cas, devoir l'ausculter de cette manière ci ; et encore moins Carlisle, contre qui elle semble avoir une haine tenace.

— Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne dirai rien pour toi, mais vous trois, vous n'y couperez pas. Après Bella, vous montez sur cette table.

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de protester, me forçant à me rallonger sur la surface moelleuse, et, avec des gestes assez brusques, même si, tout de même assez doux ; elle étale une généreuse couche de gel sur mon ventre dénudé, me gênant d'autant plus.

— - Ce n'est pas possible ; parviens-je à murmurer.

Sur l'écran, se battant contre une tornade de neige visiblement, le croisement entre un alien et un flageolet me fait de l'œil, faisant augmenter mon rythme cardiaque de manière exponentielle, alors que j'aurais pensé qu'il se serait arrêté.

— Et toi qui me disais que je n'avais rien à craindre ; soupire Gemma.

— Comment est-ce possible ? soufflé-je.

— Dois-je te parler des fleures et des abeilles, ou tu parviendras à t'en passer ? ironise t-elle, les yeux visés à l'écran.

— Je m'en passerai ; murmuré-je, rouge de honte, avant de reprendre plus fortement. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que, il y a trois ans, un gynécologue m'a annoncée que j'étais stérile, et il avait vraiment l'air très sûr de lui !

— Et pourtant, tu es enceinte de six mois Bella ! Comme quoi, la science fait des miracles non ? réagit-elle, cynique.

Ce cynisme me met mal à l'aise, encore plus que de savoir la date de conception de ce bébé. Comment est ce possible, nom de dieu !

Et puis, une autre vérité me frappe. C'est ma première rencontre avec cet enfant, dont, instinctivement, je sais que Jasper est le père, mais, lui, n'est pas là ; et à cette constatation, mon visage perd ses couleurs et les larmes roulent sur mes joues.

— Bella ? s'inquiète Charlotte. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Je lève un regard où règne l'incompréhension, et une certaine part de peur et de doute.

— Il n'est pas là ; soufflé-je.

— Bien sur que si, tu le vois dans l'écran chérie ; sourit-elle.

— Pas flageolet, Jasper !

Si elle retient un rire ou une grimace au nom du bébé, elle tourne, cependant, rapidement un regard vers Rose qui, elle ne quitte pas l'écran des yeux depuis que l'image est apparue, ceux-ci étant embués d'un venin qui ne pourra jamais couler.

— Veux-tu que je l'appelle ? me propose t-elle gentiment.

— Et s'il n'en voulait pas ? m'alarmé-je très rapidement, consciente de débuter lentement une crise de panique. Et s'il me demandait d'avorter, ou même de le faire adopter, je fais quoi ?

— Je le tue.

Ces deux déclarations, faites avec la même voix froide, tranchante, polaire, de la part de Rose et d'Elena me fait frissonner de terreur, tant elles transpirent de vérité. Chacune d'elle serait prête à tuer Jasper juste pour que ce bébé puisse voir le jour.

— Peut-être n'est-il pas nécessaire d'en venir à ces extrémités les filles ; grimace Gemma.

— Ce que tu ne comprends pas Gemma, c'est que, pour Rose qui est elle aussi stérile, savoir que son jumeau pourrait ne pas vouloir de cet enfant est plus grave encore que s'il avait fomenter un attentat.

— Dans ce cas, appelez-le, et dites-lui de venir ; soupire Gemma, en répondant à Charlotte. Peut être qu'en voyant cela, il y réfléchira à deux fois.

— Oh, tu sais, à mon avis il n'aura pas à y réfléchir ; s'amuse Char. Je connais mon beau-frère, et je sais comment il va réagir.

C'est l'esprit totalement embrumé, et la gorge obstruée, que je remets ma chemise, me redresse et sort de cette pièce qui parait vouloir m'engloutir. Par tous les saints ! comment une chose comme celle-ci a-t-elle pu se produire ?

Je reste prostrée sur un siège durant une bonne demi-heure, Rose à mes côtés, alors que les trois autres filles se laissent, bon gré mal gré, auscultées par Gemma, afin de la rassurer, et qu'elle puisse faire son travail de gynécologue, et de tante.

— - Que se passe-t-il ?

L'arrivée un peu trop rapide pour un humain de la part de Jasper ne me sort pas de ma prostration, mais je le laisse quand même faire, lorsqu'il attrape mes mains, les serrant dans les siennes, pour m'aider à me relever.

— - Isabella, darling, tu as quelque chose de grave ?

Son ton inquiet ne me rassure pas vraiment, mais je redresse le regard jusqu'au sien, me perdant dans le vert émeraude de ses lentilles pour espérer y déceler une réponse à cette question qui, forcement, a tourné dans ma tête, durant l'attente de son arrivée.

— Tu me fais confiance ? murmuré-je, me détachant de lui, mais gardant la main tendue dans sa direction.

— Tu sais bien que oui Bella.

— Alors suis moi.

Retrouvant un peu de courage dans son incompréhension de ce qu'il se passe, je le conduis à l'intérieur du bureau, retrouvant ma place sur la table, alors que les filles le regardent passer le visage impassible.

Le même processus que précédemment se fait sous ses yeux interrogatifs, ne comprenant, visiblement, pas ce qu'il se passe, et pourquoi je reste si passive, alors que Gemma me place l'électrode sur le ventre.

— Qu'est-ce que… ; parvient-il à dire, alors que les filles nous rejoignent.

— Jasper, je te présente flageolet ; fais-je, en lui montrant l'écran. Flageolet, je te présente ton père !

— Il va vraiment falloir que tu lui changes ce nom à ce bébé ; soupire Angela. Je refuse que mon petit-fils s'appelle ainsi.

Visiblement, c'en fut trop pour Jasper qui, pour un vampire centenaire, dut tout de même s'asseoir sur une chaise à portée de main, le regard braqué sur la télévision, sa main fermement serrée dans la mienne.

— - Charlie va me tuer ; souffle t-il.

— - Emmett en fera tout autant à mon avis, tu sais ; trouve nécessaire de dire Rosalie.

— - Je suis mort.

Qui a dit qu'en vieillissant les hommes étaient plus aptes à supporter une nouvelle de ce genre ? Visiblement, pour Jasper, ce n'est pas le cas.

— Dis-toi que nous avons une arme de destruction massive contre lui ; souris-je.

— Laquelle ? Parce que, là, tout de suite, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il va me décapiter, qu'il va me faire manger mes propres membres, et qu'il dansera sur mes cendres brûlantes !

Est-il vraiment entrain de paniquer, ou est ce moi qui transpose ce que je ressens en ce moment ?

— Il a souvent des idées morbides dans ce genre-là ? s'inquiète Gemma.

— En général, il essaye de les garder pour lui, mais il semblerait que, sur ce coup-là, il ne parvienne pas à vraiment se maîtriser ; lui apprend Rose.

Elle hoche la tête, quand même inquiète pour le vampire blond à coté de moi, qui me serre convulsivement la main, déversant une litanie de mots incompréhensibles mais qui, vu son air, ne doivent pas être des paroles agréables pour lui.

— Aussi longtemps que je serai vivante, personne ne te tuera, si ce n'est moi ; déclaré-je, le ramenant au moment présent. Alors arrête de paniquer, et retrouve ton sang-froid s'il te plaît.

— Je ne panique pas ; se renfrogne-t-il, se redressant tout de même. J'avais simplement une conversation avec moi-même.

— Tu as raison ; levé-je les yeux au ciel ; paniquer n'est pas digne de Jasper Withlock.

— Tout à fait !

Comment ai-je fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un homme d'aussi mauvaise foi, et réussir quand même à trouver absolument adorable la moue énervée qu'il arbore ?

— Mais Angela a raison, cependant, notre enfant ne peut pas garder ce nom-là ; soupire t-il faussement dramatique,

— Tu veux le garder ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, et la question m'a échappée avant même que je puisse penser à la formuler.

— - Évidemment que je veux le garder, ne sois pas bête darling.

Je me laisse retomber contre la table, un stupide sourire heureux sur les lèvres, tandis que ma main libre s'égare sur mon ventre, le caressant alors que, pour la première fois, nous pouvons entendre le petit cœur qui bat. Définitivement un petit humain.

— - Merci darling.

Ce simple mot, soufflé contre ma tempe, après que Jasper m'ait embrassé doucement me tire quelques larmes, et quand je rouvre les yeux, je pourrais presque affirmer que les siens sont plus embués qu'en temps normal.

Serait-ce cela, l'amour ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que si je devais mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens en ce moment, ce serait celui-ci, assurément.

* * *

A vos claviers ! dites-moi tout ! **vous attendiez vous à ce genre d'évolution ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? êtes-vous inquiets pour la nouvelle qu'ont appris Bella et jasper ? Quel nom donneriez-vous à cet enfant ? la réaction de Rose vous paraissait elle bonne ? Aimez vous le rapprochement entre Bella et Angela ? **je ne vous cache pas que je suis sur les charbons ardents, en ce moment, en vous proposant ce chapitre qui est, somme toute, un tournant dans cette histoire !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, même heure, même endroit, pour la suite,

Bisous bisou

Mya


	14. ARC II: chap 5: pour que demain existe e

**Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 14 qui vous annonce un très gros changement, mais je doute que beaucoup d'entre vous lisent les avants propos (je fais la même chose en général, donc ce n'est pas une critique lol)

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Carine :** _hello Carine ! comment vas-tu ? ça me fait vraiment bizarre de te répondre sur celle la ainsi que sur l'autre fic, mais je m'y fais lol  
ah ! j'ai réussi à ménager assez mon suspens pour te surprendre ? je suis vraiment heureuse là ! lol  
tu as raison ! Vive le flageolet !  
bonne lecture,  
bisou  
Mya_

* * *

**_*** bonne lecture ! ***_**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : pour que demain existe encore**

**Pov Angela**

Réussir à cacher à Charlie que sa propre fille est enceinte ? Fait. Réussir à le laisser dans l'ombre, en ce qui concerne la nature de Bella maintenant ? Fait. Avoir une trouille bleue de sa réaction lorsqu'il s'en apercevra ? Fait aussi.

Une semaine s'est déjà écoulée, depuis que Charlie est arrivé à Salem pour pouvoir profiter de ses vacances annuelles, et, aussi, de sa fille ainsi que Jasper, Rose et Emmett et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que garder tous ces secrets met le reste de la famille sur les dents.

Mais, après tout, comment leur en vouloir ? Certes, chacun d'eux adore littéralement Charlie, et je ne pourrais pas leur en vouloir mais voir avec quelle dextérité il se rapproche, de jour en jour, de percer le secret de cette étrange famille que nous formons me donne des sueurs froides.

— Angela ?

Sursautant violemment en entendant mon nom être soufflé, depuis le hamac où Bella fait sa sieste, durant l'absence de son père, parti passer l'après-midi chez Gemma je m'empresse de la rejoindre le plus vite possible.

Depuis cette découverte étonnante, dans le cabinet de travail de la tante d'Elena, nos relations sont plus douces, moins empruntes de colère refoulée, ou de honte de lui avoir menti, pour ma part.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demandé-je, la tête penchée sur le côté, tandis que je m'installe au sol.

— J'ai une question à te poser, mais je doute que tu veuilles vraiment en parler fait elle mine d'être gênée.

— Si c'est pour me demander comment on fait les bébés m'amusé-je je crois que ta question arrive un peu tard ma belle.

— Tout dépend si tu te bases sur ta propre expérience personnelle avec mon père Angela lance-t-elle, d'une voix sirupeuse, tentant de masquer sa grimace.

— Touchée.

Certes, nos relations se sont aplanies, et, ces derniers temps, je retrouve la Bella qui est partie de Forks il y a cinq mois, mais, d'un autre côté, la distance, même fictive, qu'elle met entre nous, à chaque discussion, me met en panique à chaque fois. Pourquoi veut-elle me parler ? A-t-elle décidé de m'interdire de voir son père ?

Encore une fois, ce serait stupide, étant donné que, premièrement, je suis majeure, et elle non, secondement, son père l'est tout autant que moi, et dernièrement, j'ai de sérieux doutes quant au fait que son père apprécie grandement leur relation, quand il découvrira la teneur exacte de celle-ci.

Néanmoins, je sais que, si elle me le demandait, et même si cela me briserait le cœur, je finirais par accéder à sa demande. Pas parce que c'est mon amie, mais plutôt parce que je sais qu'elle serait vraiment gênée par ce qu'il se passe.

Oh, elle le cache bien, c'est une certitude, mais la voir, tous les soirs, s'isoler, à chaque fois que Charlie est dans le coin, ou qu'il cherche à établir un semblant de conversation avec elle me brise le cœur. Elle est venue habiter à Forks pour resserrer les liens avec lui, et elle semble passer son temps à le fuir à cause de moi.

— De quoi voulais tu parler ? secoué-je la tête, pour revenir sur terre.

— Tu n'étais pas loin de la vérité, en parlant de faire des bébés soupire-t-elle, rouge de gêne. Je me retiens, depuis deux semaines, de te demander comment il est possible que je sois enceinte depuis six mois, alors que, tu le sais, je ne suis « active » que depuis à peine un seul.

Mon dieu. S'il y avait un record du monde du rougissement, en cet instant, je pense qu'elle l'aurait décroché haut la main, tant ses joues sont cramoisies, ses yeux rivés sur les touffes d'herbes inégales, et ses mains jouant distraitement sur un fil qui dépasse du hamac.

— C'est une histoire longue et compliquée, qui est, en même temps, d'une simplicité enfantine. A toi de choisir si tu veux réellement savoir.

— Je veux savoir.

A son ton déterminé, et sa tête qui se relève, durant, à peine, quelques secondes, pour planter son regard chocolat dans le mien je sais que je ne couperai pas à cette conversation, malheureusement pour moi. Mais soit, si elle le souhaite vraiment…

— Si tu as bien lu les carnets de la comtesse, tu dois savoir que tu es tombée enceinte en 1692.

Vu le rouge qui semble encore vouloir monter à ses joues, je n'ai aucun doute, quant au fait que ses pensées ont suivi le même chemin que les miennes.

« C'était tellement doux, et tellement beau, de le voir demander pardon, avant de poser ses mains sur mon corps, et de m'embrasser… je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire, dans une vie antérieure, pour avoir la chance que cet homme si profondément croyant soit prêt à abandonner toutes ses croyances et tous ses rêves de devenir prêtre, pour me faire l'amour comme il l'a fait. »

J'ai mis trois jours, après avoir su qui était le dieu de la guerre, pour arrêter de baisser le regard, quand je voyais Jasper, afin d'éviter les images presque choquantes qui se bousculaient derrière mes paupières à chaque fois.

— Je me souviens de ce passage m'offre-t-elle quand même.

— Et tu es morte.

— Et je suis morte, en effet.

Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû le dire ainsi…

— Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment, à l'heure actuelle, je peux être parvenue au terme de mon second trimestre, voir même plus, alors que, physiquement, c'est impossible ! Sérieusement Angela ! Il y a encore deux semaines, je croyais dure comme fer que j'étais stérile, tous les médecins me disaient que j'étais stérile ! Alors comment c'est possible ?

Plus elle s'agite sur le hamac pendant son plaidoyer, et plus je me demande si je vais devoir faire usage de mon corps pour empêcher sa maladresse d'entrer, encore une fois, en action, et lui faire perdre le miracle qu'elle porte en elle.

— Tu étais stérile, c'est une certitude commencé-je. Cependant, ce n'était pas irréversible.

— Parce que, d'après toi, il est possible d'appuyer sur un interrupteur et retrouver cette possibilité de descendance ? cingle-t-elle.

Visiblement, la grossesse ne la rend pas plus calme qu'auparavant, et, encore une fois, je me rends compte que je ne sais vraiment plus comment lui parler pour lui éviter, soit la crise de nerf, soit la crise de pleurs et entre les deux, aucune ne me plaît.

— Ce que je veux dire c'est que, depuis ta naissance, tu étais déjà enceinte.

— Pardon ? s'écrie-t-elle, s'arrêtant dans ses gestes brusques sur le tissu.

— Je te l'avais dit, que c'était compliqué et simple à la fois soupiré-je. Tu es enceinte depuis 1692, mais, à chaque fois, tu finis par mourir environ un mois après. Cependant, à chacune de tes réincarnations, tu es stérile, jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Jasper, et que tu aies un rapport avec lui. Il a toujours été le déclencheur de cette partie de la prophétie.

— C'est-à-dire ? souffle-t-elle.

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à un mur, mais, d'un autre côté, je sais qu'elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour essayer de comprendre. Cependant, aussi bien elle que moi sommes gênées au possible de cette discussion, et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne finisse jamais si je ne simplifie pas.

— Vois les choses ainsi. Dans ta première vie, tu es tombée enceinte, d'accord ? demandé-je, attendant qu'elle hoche la tête avant de continuer. Tu es morte enceinte, et tout comme pour ta maitrise du feu, c'est « rester dans ton corps ».

Elle semble bien plus réceptive à cette manière de voir les choses, et si elle continue à maintenir son calme comme elle le fait en ce moment, il est bien possible que je parvienne au terme de cette explication sans avoir envie de m'enfuir en courant.

— Quand tu t'es réincarnée la seconde fois, tu étais incapable de tomber enceinte, pas que tu ne le veuilles pas, mais simplement parce que ton corps était déjà « occupé ». Ce n'est qu'en rencontrant, et faisant l'amour avec le Jasper de cette vie-là, que tu as pu retrouver cette faculté-là.

— J'ai bien compris ce point-là Angie, ne t'en fais pas soupire-t-elle. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi, maintenant, et pourquoi de six, et non d'un seul ?

— Parce que tu accumules les mois de grossesses d'une vie sur l'autre, simplement.

— Je suppose que c'est une manière bien peu subtile de me faire, encore une fois, passer pour une sainte grogne-t-elle. Attends un peu que Peter soit au courant… je vais en entendre parler durant des semaines.

— Cela ajoute à ta légende ris-je.

— Foutue légende.

J'éclate franchement de rire, à la voir aussi grognon pour une simple histoire vieille de 300 ans, mais elle semble être, tout de même, réceptive à ce que je viens de lui expliquer, et rien que pour cela, je l'en remercie, parce que je ne me voyais pas poursuivre cette conversation à l'infini.

Pourtant, malheureusement, je sais que cette conversation n'est pas vraiment terminée, parce que, même si, depuis qu'elle l'a appris, elle le cache je sais qu'elle est affreusement inquiète pour ce qu'il adviendra de cet enfant.

« En tout lieu et en tout heure, vous devrez la protéger. Sœur, amie, confidente vous serez une partie d'elle. Vous, mes descendantes, vous serez les gardiennes du Phoenix. Les gardiennes de l'équilibre. »

Cette phrase, je l'ai entendue tellement de fois, lue tellement de fois, dans les carnets de ses vies antérieures, que j'ai fini par avoir ces mots gravés au fer rouge, dans ma tête.

— Angie ?

— Oui ?

— Tu m'as parlé d'une assemblée, mais je voudrais que tu me l'expliques plus clairement, parce que, cette partie de l'histoire me semble encore floue.

Je pousse un profond soupir, en entendant sa question. Mais bon, au moins, il ne s'agit pas d'un prolongement de la conversation précédant, et rien que pour ce fait, je pourrais la bénir. Mais par où commencer ?

— Salem est une enclave pour les différents peuples depuis des années. A vrai dire, depuis que Salem existe, c'est une enclave pour les peuples.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, une enclave ? fronce-t-elle les sourcils.

— Techniquement, il s'agit d'un no man's land, dans lequel, aucun des peuples, qu'il soit humain ou surnaturel, ne peut en attaquer un autre.

— Pourtant, ils m'ont tué, en 1692, non ?

— C'est compliqué soupiré-je.

— J'ai l'impression que tout est toujours compliqué, quand ça touche à cette foutue prophétie.

Autant j'aime la voir bien plus vive que les deux derniers mois qu'elle a passé à Forks, et où j'ai dû la porter à bout de bras presque autant le fait qu'elle passe son temps à jurer et grogner devient presque long, pour une personne comme moi qui prend plaisir à s'éloigner de toute source de conflit.

— Salem est une enclave depuis la nuit des temps reprends-je, doucement. Durant des années, voir même des siècles, ce fut sûrement la seule terre ou aucune race ne s'est battue. Cependant, un seul être ne peut se battre contre un régiment.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Chaque peuple voulait faire de ce lieu, qui est chargé d'énergie, puisqu'à égale distance de tous les points du pentagramme leur territoire. Cependant, quand la période de trouble, où les prêtres prêchaient contre le satanisme, s'est mise à enfler, Salem a été touchée, et un peuple s'est levé contre un autre. Les humains, contre les sorcières.

— Et les autres peuples ? Ils n'en avaient pas peur ?

Même si sa question est, certes, fondamentale, elle n'en reste pas moins peu éclairée, quand on parle d'histoire. Combien de vampires sont répertoriés dans nos manuels d'histoire, en comparaison des sorcières ?

Que ce soit Merlin, l'alchimie, les druides et autres la magie a toujours fait partie de la vie des humains, sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment qu'elle n'avait pas disparue avec cette vague de procès, qui s'est terminée il y a des centaines d'années.

— On ne peut pas avoir peur de ce qui ne porte pas de nom, de ce qui n'a pas de visage, d'odeur ou de consistance philosophé-je. Dans ces temps-là, la magie côtoyait le monde des humains de manière tellement étroite, qu'un voisin sur dix était sorcier, ou descendant de sorcier. Or, en ces temps, rares étaient les métamorphes ou les vampires à venir traîner dans les champs.

— Mais c'est stupide ! s'exclame-t-elle.

— L'homme est stupide par nature ma belle soupiré-je. En groupe l'homme est le plus parfait imbécile que la terre ait portée, alors que seul, il réfléchit, il agit. Or, à l'époque, tout ce que l'humain ne comprenant pas, n'avait qu'un seul nom : la sorcellerie.

Comment se rendre compte qu'on ne réfléchit pas assez intensément avant de parler ? Quand on oublie que l'on parle à une femme enceinte, en proie aux hormones, qui se met à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, alors que, quelques secondes plus tôt, elle brûlait de rage.

— C'est injuste sanglote-t-elle.

Que suis-je censée faire, moi, dans un cas comme celui-ci ? Hier soir encore, j'ai pu me rendre compte d'à quel point, ma vie, en comparaison de la sienne, était fantastique, quand je l'ai vu fondre en sanglot parce qu'elle avait terminé la bouteille de shampoing !

Et ne parlons pas des publicités de petits chiots, de hérisson, ou tout autre animal, qu'il soit de compagnie ou autre ! Non, dans ces cas-là, Bella ne fait aucune différence elle éclate juste en sanglots, s'accrochant à Jasper comme si sa vie en dépendait, et promet à Peter et Emmett de les brûler vif.

— Ne t'en fais pas, grâce à toi, Salem a retrouvé sa paix, alors sois fière de toi ma belle souris-je, incertaine de la marche à suivre.

— Vraiment ? hausse-t-elle les sourcils.

Bien, au moins, elle a arrêté de pleurer, et semble plus disposée à avoir une conversation d'adulte qu'il y a quelques secondes !

— Par ton sacrifice, tu as ramené l'ordre sur les terres, et le représentant humain, à l'assemblée des peuples, s'est porté garant de la fin des procès. Il a tenu sa promesse, et depuis ce jour, Salem est une terre sainte, en quelque sorte, pour les différents peuples coexistant en Amérique.

— Parce qu'il existe d'autres enclaves ?

— Bien sûr ! En Europe, tu as le château, et le domaine attenant, qui appartient aux Volturis, mais il s'agit de l'enclave européenne. Certes, Aro et Caius sont bien moins enclins à pardonner des décennies de guerres contre les enfants de la lune que Marcus, mais les terres avoisinantes ont été déclarées terres d'accueil pour les peuples.

C'est assez étrange, de devoir lui apprendre des choses qui, techniquement, font parties de l'histoire de sa famille, alors que, pour moi, c'est inscrit dans ma mémoire depuis mes treize ans, âge auquel la gardienne en action passe le flambeau à la prochaine.

Consciente qu'elle boit mes paroles et ne compte pas m'arrêter avant d'avoir étancher sa soif de connaissance, qui semble intarissable depuis sa plus tendre enfance, je continue ma leçon d'histoire des peuples improvisée.

— Avant reprends-je le château Volturis était aux enfants de la lune. Mais des années de guerres ont fini par les déposséder de leurs terres, et eux, de même que les métamorphes, ont dû se dissoudre en plusieurs meutes, tout autour du globe, comme les Quileutes de la Push, par exemple.

— Donc, si Edward avait l'air d'en vouloir continuellement à Jacob et aux membres de la réserve, c'est parce qu'ils sont ennemis, à la base ?

— Tout à fait approuvé-je. Je t'expliquerais ce point un peu plus tard, mais je vais continuer sur les différentes enclaves avant.

Il est vraiment très intéressant de la voir prendre les choses avec tant de calme, alors que, quand elle a appris que les Cullen étaient des vampires, durant quelques jours, elle a fui Edward comme une voleuse.

— A vrai dire, chaque peuple avait son lieu. Les sorcières avaient Salem, auquel elles étaient rattachées, les métamorphes et les enfants de la lune, avaient les terres italiennes, les vampires avaient le château de Vlad L'Empaleur, et les humains avaient le reste du monde. Cependant, trois autres points sont, et demeurent, des enclaves, à savoir, Moscou, Thèbes et Sidney.

— Les plus grosses villes des trois autres continents donc.

— C'est exact approuvé-je.

— Pourtant, tu m'as dit que l'assemblée regroupait cinq peuples. Or, là, tu ne m'as parlée que de trois, quatre, si l'on compte les humains.

Elle est plus vive d'esprit que je ne l'avais pensé, malgré les hormones, et je suis bien contente de devoir converser sur un domaine que je maîtrise parfaitement, plutôt que sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle se retrouve enceinte en étant vierge.

— Le dernier peuple représenté, dans une assemblée, est celui des originels. Et uniquement depuis 1692.

Je lui laisse le temps de faire les liens toutes seule, puisque, de toute façon, elle y parviendra, j'en suis sûre. Et cela ne manque pas. A peine deux minutes après lui avoir dit, je l'entends glapir, et manquer de s'effondrer de son hamac.

— Les originels sont apparus en même temps que ma première vie ?

— Techniquement, la première « originel », c'est toi Bella.

Elle n'aurait pas eu l'air plus choquée, si je lui avais dit qu'elle portait un ours dans son ventre, et cette fois-ci, je suis obligée de me lever, pour lui éviter de tomber de son fichu bout de tissus suspendu entre deux arbres.

— Mais c'est impossible ! Je ne suis pas un vampire depuis tant d'années !

— Tu as raison, mais dans tes veines coule le sang d'Isabella, tout comme dans chacune de tes réincarnations. Ce qui fait que, en transférant ton sang à Jasper, ainsi que tes caractéristiques et pouvoirs, tu as créé, par Jasper, le premier originel. Ensuite, quand Maria l'a transformé, elle a dû aspirer de son sang, ce qui l'a, à son tour, transformé.

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'énerve-t-elle. C'est un véritable cercle vicieux !

Je ne peux pas la contredire, sur ce point-là. Si elle n'avait pas transféré son sang à Jasper, Maria n'en aurait pas bu. Si Maria n'avait pas trouvé les caractéristiques de Jasper humain parfait pour ses petites batailles, il n'aurait pas été transformé. Si Bella n'avait pas été la compagne de Jasper, il ne l'aurait jamais revendiqué, faisant d'elle un vampire. Qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ?

— Cela signifie-t-il que Maria a réclamé une enclave ? s'inquiète-t-elle, me prenant au dépourvu.

— Non déclaré-je en secouant la tête. Maria fait, certes, partie de l'assemblée, puisqu'elle était, jusqu'à ton réveil, la seule représentante consciente du fait d'être un vampire diffèrent, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais permis de lui parler de ces terres d'accueil.

— Pourquoi ? fronce-t-elle les sourcils. Je veux dire, hormis le fait qu'elle soit une putain de psychopathe avide de sang.

Je ris doucement en l'entendant jurer. Je ne suis pas sûre que Charlie apprécierait ce côté de Jasper qui a déteint sur elle, mais, moi, en revanche, j'apprécie vraiment de la voir ainsi, bien plus libre et vivante qu'avant.

— Seul le patriarche, ou la matriarche d'un peuple peut demander la cession d'une enclave, durant une assemblée extraordinaire. Et malgré tous les grands airs qu'elle se donne, elle n'est ni une reine, ni un référent pour le peuple.

— Donc, si je le souhaite, je peux en faire la demande, si je comprends bien ?

— En effet, mais je pense que, pour le moment, tu as plus important à faire que de t'inquiéter d'une terre d'accueil pour les membres de ton peuple Bella.

— Comme maitriser mes pouvoirs ? lève-t-elle les yeux au ciel.

— Entre autres. Mais je parlais surtout de trouver un moyen de sauver celui-ci, plutôt que de parfaire ce que, jusqu'à présent, tu arrives très bien à faire.

Je dois bien l'avouer, la voir débarquer, il y a un mois, entièrement en flamme m'a plus impressionnée encore que de la voir m'envoyer dans le décor par une pichenette de vent.

— Qui sont les représentants des peuples, pour le moment ?

— Ce n'est pas figé, et, à vrai dire, tout le monde peut demander une session extraordinaire. Cependant, quand nous choisissons d'en provoquer une, il faut savoir mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

— Mais, techniquement, que fait l'assemblée, à quoi sert-elle ?

Comme je le disais, elle ne semble pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire, et pour un peu, je retrouverais bien la fillette de 7 ans qui me tenait un discours sur la nécessité de lire de la littérature classique, plutôt que de me perdre dans des livres de philosophie.

— L'assemblée a sept grandes responsabilités commencé-je, récupérant son cahier et son stylo sur l'herbe. Nous accordons notre protection à une personne, ou à un peuple, soit en partant en guerre avec eux, soit en les plaçant dans une enclave, seul lieu ou un autre peuple serait dans l'illégalité, en les attaquant.

— Donc si Maria s'en prenait à nous à Salem, elle serait dans l'illégalité ?

— C'est le cas hoché-je la tête. De plus, nous lançons des « mandats d'arrêt » sur des créatures qui peuvent menacer l'équilibre précaire, le statut quo, de nos mondes. Par exemple, si Aro est vraiment le compagnon de Maria, et qu'ils décident de monter une petite armée contre nous, c'est de notre devoir, de les contrer, pour préserver l'équilibre.

— D'accord. La troisième ?

— Nous pouvons enlever tout pouvoir ou immortalité à un être qui le demande, si, et seulement si c'est pour de bonnes raisons.

Je n'ai même pas à attendre cinq secondes, avant de la voir quitter son hamac, et venir, définitivement, s'asseoir devant moi, fronçant fortement les sourcils, mais gardant cette légère étincelle d'espoir au fond des yeux, que je sais devoir lui enlever.

— Donc vous pourriez rendre Rosalie humaine ? souffle-t-elle.

Bingo…

— Malheureusement non.

— Pourquoi ? s'énerve-t-elle.

— Parce que le fait de vouloir enfanter n'est pas une raison qui puisse menacer les peuples. Nous ne sommes là que pour faire office d'autorité. Par ailleurs, et c'est la quatrième de nos missions, si je puis dire, nous sommes supérieurs ou égales, en certains cas, aux Volturis.

— Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu les Cullen qu'ils devaient arrêter tout de suite de me donner des indices quant à leur nature, si vous êtes supérieurs aux Volturis ?

— Parce que, que ce soit par Billy ou même Marcus, nous leur avons déjà donné énormément d'avertissements, mais ils semblent penser qu'ils sont plus fort que dieu haussé-je les épaules.

L'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux est, depuis de longues minutes, totalement éteint, et la franche colère qui vient s'allumer me ferait presque frissonner de peur.

Pourtant, avec son léger ventre de femme enceinte, résultat de son déni de grossesse ses vêtements amples appartenant à Jasper, et son air fatigué jamais je ne me serais attendue à tant de combativité de sa part.

— Tu veux dire qu'ils ont sciemment mis Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett en danger, pour pouvoir jouer à l'animal domestique avec moi ? feule-t-elle.

— Ce que je veux dire tempéré-je c'est que les Cullen dépassent, depuis de trop nombreuses années, les règles qu'ils ont établies avec les Quileutes, et qu'un jour, ils s'en mordront les doigts.

— Quelles règles ? crache-t-elle.

— Celles stipulées dans le traité Bella lui apprend-je. Celles qui sont censées protéger les humains, celles qui leurs interdisent de chasser sur leur territoire, celles qui les forcent à limiter leurs contacts avec les humains.

A l'air ahuri qu'elle arbore, il semblerait que, sur ce point aussi, elle soit déficiente, ou bien, l'a-t-elle tout simplement oublié ce que j'espère franchement pour les Cullen, parce que je ne donne pas très cher de leur peau, dans le cas contraire.

— Quelles sont les autres missions de l'assemblée ? demande-t-elle, tentant de s'obliger au calme.

— Dans un cas où il est impossible de faire autrement, alors nous pouvons accorder qu'un humain soit transformé, peu importe le choix de l'espèce.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ? A choisir, tout le monde prend le vampire, non ?

— Pas forcément détrompé-je. Par exemple, un métamorphe est plus résistant qu'un vampire, mais n'a pas la vie éternelle, même s'il guérit bien plus vite qu'un humain. En revanche, un vampire peut vivre éternellement et est plus rapide, au contraire des sorcières, qui sont, elles, humaines, tout en ayant la possibilité de détruire, et les loups, et les sangs froid.

— C'est logique.

Son murmure ne m'indique, pourtant, pas ce qu'elle peut bien trouver de logique, de rationnel à la chose. Lorsque, moi, on me l'a appris, je me suis insurgé durant des jours, avant de comprendre que, de toute façon, je n'obtiendrais jamais gain de cause, face à ce trait anthropologique.

— C'est un peu un pierre, feuille, ciseau, mais adapté au monde du surnaturel.

Son esprit m'étonnera toujours, amis, pour une fois, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ce qu'elle pense.

— Quelles sont les autres missions ?

— L'assemblée peut accorder un accouplement inter espèce, tout comme elle est la seule à pouvoir juger un immortel ou un hybride.

— Pourquoi cela est-il soumis à l'accord de l'assemblée ? fronce-t-elle, encore, les sourcils.

— Parce que nous devons contrôler que le surnaturel n'empiète pas sur le monde « normal », afin d'éviter qu'un nouveau Salem ne se reproduise.

Elle se plonge lourdement dans ses pensées, me laissant le temps de me concentrer sur le reste de la conversation, que je vois se profiler immanquablement, malheureusement.

— Vous ressemblez un peu à l'ONU soupire-t-elle.

Elle n'a pas tort, et ce constat me fait rire. Oui, en un sens, nous avons les mêmes priorités que les autorités humaines, et le parallèle est plutôt bien trouvé, quoi que plutôt restrictif, dans ce cas-ci.

Le silence s'épaissit, durant de très – trop - longues minutes, chacune de nous se perdant dans ses réflexions puis, avant même que je ne puisse interrompre cette discussion, je l'entends pousser un profond soupir.

— Tu sais ou cette conversation va nous mener, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je le sais soupiré-je, moi aussi. Cependant, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ait lieu en présence des autres membres de ton clan Bella.

— Mon clan ?

Est-elle si retranchée dans ses préoccupations qu'elle ne s'est pas encore rendu compte que toutes les personnes présentes sous ce toit gravitent autour d'elle et de Jasper, comme s'ils étaient les têtes de file d'un clan vampirique ?

Non, à la regarder, je dirais que, en ce moment, ce qui l'importe, c'est de trouver un moyen de garder son père loin de Jasper, tant qu'elle ne lui aura pas appris pour sa grossesse parvenir à garder le niveau ahurissant qu'elle se force à avoir au lycée et faire que son bébé vienne au monde dans les meilleures conditions. En soit, tout un programme…

— Bella, toutes les personnes qui vivent ici sont ton clan, même Elena, en fait partie, malgré le fait qu'elle soit une humaine.

— Bien sûr que non ! hausse-t-elle les épaules, souriant doucement. Au pire, ils sont le clan de Jasper, les Withlock.

— Mais tu es la compagne de Jasper, tu es donc, pour nous tous, une Withlock ma belle.

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas pris ce fait en considération, si l'on prend en compte l'hyperventilation qu'elle subit, à peine mes mots se sont-ils échappés de ma bouche. Pourtant, vaillamment, elle tente de retrouver son emprise sur elle-même, me rendant admirative de cette prouesse.

— Je suppose que je ne peux pas faire autrement ? souffle-t-elle.

Je secoue doucement la tête, en signe de dénégation, et son soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. A croire qu'il est plus facile, pour elle, de subir une conséquence, plutôt que de se battre pour en faire une arme.

— Alors aide moi à convoquer une assemblée qui vote pour ce que je vais demander.

— Et que demandes-tu ?

— Je veux la mort de Maria assène-t-elle, la voix dure. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas prendre en compte que, le jour où elle voudra réaliser la prophétie, le clan ne sera pas assez puissant, face à elle.

— Tu sais que, si ta demande est rejetée, l'assemblée peut te reprendre tous tes pouvoirs, ton immortalité, et donc, ton bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

La lueur, à mi-chemin entre l'indignation et la peur panique totale, qui brille dans ses yeux me fait croire que j'ai, au moins, gagner une journée mais elle me prend de court en se levant, et en retournant à la maison.

— Je prends le risque lâche-t-elle, alors que nous passons la porte fenêtre.

Autant pour moi ! La prochaine fois, je m'assurerais qu'elle n'est pas, ni suicidaire, ni encline à enlever à Jasper, et à elle-même, la seule chance qu'ils auront de pouvoir, un jour fonder la famille qu'il désire.

— J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieuse Bella ?

Aie… c'est bien la première fois que j'entends Jasper parler aussi froidement à Bella, et, pour le coup, je ressens le même frisson d'angoisse que la plupart des personnes dans la pièce, mon amie mise à part.

Le regard déterminé, le visage de marbre, et le menton relevé, elle est l'incarnation même du déterminisme, et je plains Jasper, s'il souhaite lui faire changer d'avis. La connaissant, même avec toutes les bonnes excuses du monde, elle ne renoncera pas à son petit projet.

— Je suis très sérieuse, au contraire jasper déclare-t-elle, froide. Je veux te sauver, je veux que nous puissions avoir notre bébé, et l'élever ensemble. Mais je sais que, à huit, douze, si nous comptons les Cullen, nous ne parviendrons jamais à détruire l'armée de Maria, et nous finirons par nous faire tuer avant même d'avoir pu l'atteindre.

— Et tu préfères mettre en jeu notre avenir, ton immortalité et tes pouvoirs, plutôt que d'attendre que nous ayons pu joindre certains de nos amis ou alliés au travers du globe, pour qu'ils viennent nous porter main forte ? Jolie preuve de maturité, je te félicite !

Son cynisme n'est pas au gout de Bella, et, à vrai dire, il fait même crisser des dents à plusieurs personnes, si ce n'est Peter, qui arbore ce sourire en coin absolument déconcertant, quand on voit le sujet abordé.

— Au contraire jasper ! s'agace-t-elle. En convoquant l'assemblée, je peux nous donner le temps de joindre les contacts que vous pourrez nous apporter, et peut être même y ajouter certains des autres races ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est une chance ?

— La seule chose que tu vas y gagner, c'est de te faire tuer, et tuer notre enfant ! C'est tout ce que je vois !

— Moi au moins je cherche un moyen de faire avancer les choses !

Les paroles entre eux commencent à dégénérer, mais, comme lorsqu'il est question de la collision entre deux trains, il ne sert à rien de chercher à les stopper, la seule chose que l'on puisse faire, c'est regarder l'accident arriver, en espérant qu'il y ait le moins de blessés.

— Qu'entends-tu par-là ? souffle jasper, extrêmement froid.

— Temps mort les amoureux !

Le cri de Charlotte semble faire exploser la bulle entre eux, et, intérieurement, je l'en remercie. Je n'ai pas fait tout mon possible pour qu'elle arrive à Salem, et qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Jasper pour rien tout de même !

— Jasper commence-t-elle, prenant le rôle de la médiatrice ce que Bella essaye de t'expliquer, c'est qu'elle a peut-être trouver le moyen de nous donner quelques jours de répit, voir même quelques semaines, si nous obtenons de l'assemblée qu'ils nous fassent adjoindre certains membres de leurs meutes ou gardes.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport grogne-t-il.

— Moi si soupire Rosalie. Tu ne crois pas qu'avec des loups de la tribu Quileute, nous aurons plus de chance face à des nouveaux nés, plutôt que des personnes comme moi, qui n'ont jamais vraiment combattu, ou bien comme Angie, qui aura un mal fou à toucher un vampire au corps à corps ?

Son expertise me lasse songeuse quelques secondes. Je n'avais pas pensé, de prime abord, devoir me jeter dans la mêlée, mais, maintenant qu'elle en parle, je me rends bien compte que je ne saurais pas rester sur le bord, en attendant que mon amie parte au combat, sans chercher un moyen de la protéger.

— Soit concède-t-il, de mauvaise grâce.

— Et toi Bella reprend charlotte tu ne peux pas dire que Jasper ne fait rien pour nous préparer aux combats qui nous attendent. Sans son expertise, et sans sa connaissance des techniques de recrutement et de formation des armées de Maria, nous nous retrouverions comme des cons, face à, peut-être, un millier de vampires nouveaux nés.

Encore une fois, cette simple perspective me fait frémir d'horreur. Cette femme serait-elle assez folle pour transformer un millier d'humains en vampires, juste pour pouvoir éradiquer le dieu de la guerre et sa sainte trinité ? A les entendre, oui. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Si cette femme était juste folle, je pense que je pourrais comprendre. Mais, de ce que j'en ai compris, en plus d'être une sociopathe avide de pouvoir et de territoire, elle n'a aucun problème à s'en prendre à des adolescents à peine sortis de l'enfance.

Quel être normalement constitué chercherait à faire d'un gosse de douze ans un vampire, alors qu'il est à peine sorti des jupons de sa mère, et ne sait sûrement pas comment faire pour combattre les trois jours, sept maximums, que durent la transformation ?

— Je voulais juste que nous ayons un coup d'avance sur Maria souffle Bella, retenant, visiblement, ses larmes. Je comprends bien que je joue gros, et je comprends bien, aussi, que si nous ne parvenons pas à la battre, nous sommes tous mort, et sûrement la race humaine en tant que telle, l'est aussi. Mais je ne peux pas rester là, les bras ballants, à attendre qu'elle vienne et te prenne à moi.

La lueur enflammée, qui se réveille dans ses yeux chocolatés parait adoucir totalement Jasper puis, à peine quelques secondes à affronter son regard, il finit par s'avouer vaincu, la rejoignant à une vitesse surnaturelle, la prenant dans ses bras. Définitivement, je ne m'habituerais jamais à leurs capacités.

— Je sais très bien que tu ne cherches pas à remettre en cause, ni mon autorité, ni mes aptitudes darling soupire-t-il. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que ce bébé va avoir besoin d'une mère qui parvienne à le mettre au monde, et une mère humaine ne supportera pas cela. En revanche, je suis sûre que, si tu demandais à Rose de le faire, elle serait tout à fait d'accord.

— Toujours aussi charmant mon frère grince-t-elle. Donc, si je comprends bien, tu te fiche totalement de m'envoyer à l'abattoir, du moment que tu puisses garder ta femme pour toi. Tu es sûre que la cupidité d'Alice n'a pas trop déteint sur toi ?

Vu la manière qu'a eu Bella de se tendre, je peux affirmer, sans le moindre doute, que d'amener Alice dans la conversation n'a pas été la plus grande des idées de Rose. Cependant, à voir le sourire malicieux qu'arbore Jasper, il a une idée en tête, et le connaissant assez maintenant, je suis presque certaine qu'elle va lui offrir ce qu'il a demandé, sur un plateau d'argent.

— Non, je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a pas déteint sur moi. En revanche, ce que je sais, c'est que, si, grâce à cette demande que tu ferais à l'assemblée, nous gagnions la guerre contre Maria, tu pourrais demander à retrouver ton humanité. Et avoir un bébé, puisque c'est l'assemblée, qui contrôle les accouplements ou les grossesses inter espèce.

Oh, il est fort, il est même très fort ! Je ne suis, visiblement, pas la seule à trouver que son argumentation est assez retorse, et qu'il n'a fait que jouer sur la corde sensible, pour que sa sœur accepte de faire ce qu'il veuille mais je ne peux lui enlever son talent.

— Je le ferais soupire-t-elle.

— A la bonne heure ! s'écrie Peter. Et maintenant que ce point est réglé, pouvons-nous passer à l'ordre du jour, à savoir, qui allons-nous choisir, comme représentants ?

Une cacophonie sans nom suit ses mots, et, petit à petit, chacun de nous part s'asseoir à la table de la salle à manger, Bella fermement maintenue dans les bras de Jasper, celui-ci ayant une main sur son ventre légèrement enflé.

— Commençons par le plus simple offre Peter. Pour la sorcière, je pense que le plus simple est de proposer Angela, à moins que tu en connaisses d'autres, qui soit prêtes à nous porter main forte ?

— Je fréquente plusieurs coven, dont trois aux Etats-Unis, mais, je pense, en effet, que vous avez toutes vos chances, si c'est moi qui préside pour les sorcières.

— Il nous faut des certitudes Angela contre Charlotte. Si tu n'es pas sûre de toi, et de la décision que tu rendras, ce jour-là, je préfère que nous en parlions à une autre sorcière, ou à un autre sorcier.

Un fin sourire de contentement se peint sur mes lèvres en l'entendant. De tous les vampires qui vivent ici, Emmett et elle sont les plus prompts à faire confiance, et à ne pas chercher plus loin que ce qu'on leur dit. Or, cette fois ci, elle le fait et, que ce soit moi ou les trois autres, en sommes fiers.

— Je suis la dernière des descendantes de Didyme souris-je. En plus de cela, je suis amie avec Bella, alors, oui, mon vote ne changera pas. Je prendrais toujours son partit, envers et contre tous.

— Pour les originels, Bella me semble être toute désignée, en tant que mère de cette lignée continue Charlotte.

— De toute façon, elle n'ira pas contre son propre avis fait Emmett, levant les yeux au ciel. Ne nous reste plus que les trois catégories qui fâchent. Qui proposez-vous, en temps qu'humain ?

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installe dans la salle à manger, et je vois Bella relever les yeux du tee-shirt de Jasper, se concertant avec Peter durant quelques secondes, avant de soupirer profondément en lâchant un nom.

— Charlie.

Si Emmett, Rose, Charlotte et Peter semblent tout à fait d'accord avec cette proposition, commençant même à chercher comment le mettre au courant sans que sa vie ne soit mise en danger pour Jasper et moi, la pilule est bien moins facile à avaler.

— Il en est hors de question ! gronde-t-il, d'ailleurs, les faisant tous tressaillir.

— Major rétorque, prudemment, Peter c'est la seule solution qui soit envisageable.

— Je refuse qu'un nouveau Swan soit sacrifié pour notre peuple ! Que Bella soit prêt à le faire, passe encore, je suppose, mais je refuse que nous forcions Charlie à perdre la vie, uniquement parce que nous avons besoin de renforts ! C'est un humain, c'est le père de Bella, c'est le grand père de mon enfant, c'est le je ne sais pas quoi d'Angela, mais ils comptent l'un pour l'autre ! Alors je refuse ! Vous n'avez qu'à prendre Elena !

— Il n'en est pas question ! s'écrie Bella. Elle est à peine majeure, et tu voudrais déjà qu'elle meurt ? La folie de Maria t'a-t-elle atteinte trop profondément pour que tu réfléchisses avec autre chose que ton propre cul major ?

Ce ton mordant n'est pas à son goût, mais il parait garder sous bride, assez facilement d'ailleurs, le major nous évitant, heureusement, une nouvelle démonstration de force entre eux. Mes yeux innocents n'en supporteraient pas une de plus.

— Elena est au courant pour les vampires depuis des semaines déjà sourit-il, narquois. Grâce à Angela d'ailleurs.

— Moi ? sursauté-je. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu laisses traîner une cape brodée au blason des Volturis et qu'elle est plus futée qu'il n'y parait, sous ses couettes de pompom girl.

C'est Marcus qui va être heureux d'apprendre que j'ai, encore une fois, fait une bourde… Mais, après tout, grâce à cela, il n'y a plus vraiment de secrets, entre nous tous, dans cette maison, et je vais enfin pouvoir les forcer à travailler même quand elle ne dort pas, ce qui va prodigieusement nous aider.

— Cela ne change rien au fait que, tous ici, nous remettrions nos vies entre les mains de Charlie, plutôt qu'entre celles d'Elena, si le choix devait nous être donner reprend, doucement, Rosalie.

— Tu n'as pas confiance en elle ? attaque, dangereusement, Bella.

— Bien sûr que si soupire Rose. Mais Charlie nous a déjà prouvé qu'il se fichait bien de ce qu'étaient les gens, du moment que leurs actes prouvaient leur bonne foi. Regarde, alors que personne ne nous aurait pardonné quoi que ce soit, Charlie nous a accueilli, Jazz, Em et moi sous votre toit, en ne demandant rien d'autre que de ne pas nous sentir gênés.

— D'ailleurs Angela sourit, malicieux, Peter il est quoi pour toi Charlie ? Après tout, Jasper l'a défini comme ton « je ne sais pas quoi », et j'adore mettre des mots sur les choses.

— Et quel mot mets-tu sur toi, dans ce cas ? retorque Bella.

— Un dieu poupée, simplement un dieu répond-il, lui décrochant un sourire aveuglant.

— Le seul dieu que je connaisse, dans tous les domaines, c'est Jasper, mon grand.

Comment la petite fille timide de ces dernières années, que j'ai côtoyée à Forks, a-t-elle bien pu se transformer en la femme sûre d'elle, sur les genoux du père de son enfant ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'aime ce que je vois.

— C'est parce que tu n'es jamais passée entre mes draps chéris.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Bella est assise sur la chaise de Jasper, et celui-ci retient Peter par la gorge, contre le mur, enfonçant son emprunte dans le mur.

— Tu devrais faire très attention à ce que tu dis lieutenant susurre-t-il. Je ne verrais aucun mal à te décapiter et te faire brûler pour les mots que tu viens de prononcer.

— C'était un jeu major, un simple jeu se défend -il.

— Méfie-toi que le jeu ne tourne pas en ta défaveur Peter. Ce serait tellement dommage que Char se retrouve veuve après seulement cinquante ans de mariage.

Cela sonne-t-il aussi ironique aux oreilles des autres qu'il le fait aux miennes ? A mon humble avis, oui surtout si j'en crois l'air désabusé des trois autres filles.

— Jasper, dépose Peter au sol, il n'a rien fait de préjudiciable soupire Bella.

— Il t'a manqué de respect darling susurre le major, un fort accent du sud dans la voix. On ne manque pas de respect à ma compagne.

— Il n'est pas question de respect là, il est question de marquer ton territoire ! Et sache que je ne suis pas un putain de petit animal sans défense ! Je pourrais le faire cramer juste en pensant à toi, alors sois un gentil garçon, et viens me rejoindre, sinon je mets mes menaces à exécution, et je m'enfuie avec Rose à l'autre bout du pays, et c'est avec elle, que je vais crier toutes les nuits.

Définitivement, j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre cette phrase. Cependant, une question persiste. Quand donc a- t-elle parlé de se mettre en couple avec Rosalie « la garce » Withlock-hall-McCarthy ?

— Tu vois lieutenant souris jasper, la voix sirupeuse ça c'est ma compagne. Elle a la douceur d'un ange, et le sadisme du diable.

— Je suppose que cela veut dire que je ne suis pas près de pouvoir avoir des nuits silencieuses ? soupire Peter.

— Aussi longtemps qu'elle vivra, je la ferai jouir, et tu pourras en profiter avec ta femme.

— Tu es un frère jasper.

Si je ne les avais pas testées contre mon gré, je n'aurais pas compris de quoi ils parlent mais, malheureusement, entre entendre, et ressentir les vagues de jouissance de ces deux-là, quand ils font l'amour, est presque aussi désagréable que de regarder Emmett et Rose au soleil, et sans lunettes.

— J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un bout de viande soupire Bella.

— Vois le bon côté des choses la rassure Rose. Avant, tu avais tout d'une poche de sang ambulante. Maintenant, tu dois seulement faire face aux conséquences d'avoir un vampire ayant participé à plus d'orgies romaines qu'à de grosses batailles, dans ton lit.

— C'est censé me rassurer ? hausse-t-elle les sourcils.

— Non, mais ça me paraissant important que tu en sois consciente.

Cette conversation, comme toutes celles, sérieuses, que nous ayons essayées d'avoir, depuis que Marcus m'a amené à Salem ne mène à rien, mais, pourtant, quand Peter et Jasper retrouvent leur place autour de la table, l'ambiance bon enfant laisse place à une atmosphère lourde.

— Je suppose que, maintenant, nous sommes donc tous d'accord pour faire de Charlie le représentant des humains ? demande Charlotte, reprenant le fil de la conversation.

— Oui hochons-nous tous la tête.

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, ne reste plus que les deux dernières catégories.

Chacun se plonge dans ses pensées, cherchant activement, qui, dans nos connaissances, serait le plus prompt à abonder dans notre sens, jusqu'à ce que Bella pousse un lourd soupir.

— Je ne connais pas les métamorphes, si ce n'est Sam Uley, et j'ai de gros doutes quant au fait qu'il veuille bien nous aider.

— Je te le confirme grimace jasper. Il fera même tout ce qui est en son possible pour ne jamais s'accorder avec des vampires.

— Alors qui ? grogne Emmett. Jared, le second ? Cela me parait un mauvais choix, même s'il est bien moins taciturne que Sam ou Jacob, il n'aime pas les vampires, et les Cullen encore moins. Paul ? C'est un putain de combattant, presque autant que Leah, mais en aucun cas il ne sera de notre côté.

— Colin et Brady n'ont aucun poids, dans la meute, et je doute sincèrement qu'ils puissent se faire entendre, lorsque nous aurons pris la décision approuve, silencieusement, jasper.

— Ne reste plus qu'Embry ou Quil, dans ce cas soupire Rose.

Visiblement, aucun de ces choix ne leur plait, et, sincèrement, je suis bien de leur avis, malheureusement. Or, nous n'avons pas le temps de commencer à parlementer avec d'autres meutes.

— Il manque des membres fais-je, soudain prise d'une inspiration.

— Seth ne compte pas secoue vivement la tête le major. Même s'il aurait été de notre côté, je pense, il n'a pas l'étoffe pour s'opposer à Sam.

— Je ne te parle pas de Seth, mais plutôt de Billy souris-je.

— Billy black ? sursaute Bella.

— Lui-même !

— C'est une super idée Angela ! s'écrie Emmett. Il n'a pas autant de griefs contre les vampires que Sam, mais a plus de poids chez les Quileutes que n'importe qui, en étant le chef de la tribu.

— Et cela ne déroge pas aux principes de l'assemblée, puisque son père a fait partie de la dernière renchérit jasper.

Nous sommes interrompus dans notre débat par l'arrivée inopinée de Charlie et Elena, tous deux rentrant de leur après-midi chez Gemma, et, instantanément, un calme improbable s'abat sur notre petit groupe, uniquement brisé par le froncement de sourcils de Charlie, et l'air mal à l'aise de la jeune fille.

— Que se passe-t-il ? bougonne-t-il.

Assez ironiquement, ce n'est pas vers Bella, que tout le monde, Charlie et Elena compris, se tournent, mais plutôt vers Jasper, dont le visage de marbre ne se brise que lorsqu'il finit par lâcher un énorme soupir, fermant brièvement les yeux, et leur faisant signe de prendre place.

— Asseyez-vous, il faut que je vous parle.

Les trois heures qui suivent, Jasper leur explique l'histoire des vampires, leur création, les différences qu'il existe entre un Volturis et un Withlock par exemple, le fait que les Quileutes ne sois pas seulement des indiens, mais aussi des métamorphes, et le fait que, Bella et moi, soyons des sorcières.

A leur décharge, s'ils n'y croient pas, ils restent, tout de même, stoïques, faisant perdurer leur visage de marbre et leur regard concentré. Cependant, dans les yeux de Charlie, je vois s'allumer cette étincelle dure et cinglante, qui promettent, à chacun d'entre nous, des explications en bonne et due forme, quand la comédie sera terminée.

— Prouvez-le.

L'impératif que fait Charlie est froid, cassant même, et chacun d'entre nous se presse d'accéder à sa demande, nous retrouvant tous dans le jardin, pour que Jasper puisse faire une démonstration de son don d'empathie, Char, celui de la distorsion temporelle, Rose et Emmett, leur vitesse, et moi-même un léger sort.

— Et toi Bella ? demande, doucement, Elena.

Avec un faible soupire, elle commence à jouer avec l'eau, la faisant s'élever de la piscine, puis fait une démonstration en faisant, légèrement, voler Elena, avant de s'enflammer, purement et simplement, sous le regard ébahi de son amie, et tranchant de son père.

— Très bien claque, d'ailleurs, sa voix. Dans ce cas, puisque vous semblez m'avoir choisi pour représenter les humains, je vais donner mon avis sur les Quileutes. Je veux Billy.

— Pourquoi ne pas prendre Jacob ? demande, doucement, Bella à son père, baissant les yeux, sous son regard sombre, si similaire au sien.

— Parce que Jacob est un petit idiot trop impulsif, et que, même s'il est ami avec Angela et toi depuis des années, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est un adolescent dirigé par ses hormones, qui en veut énormément aux Cullen.

— Pourquoi leur en veut-il ? Après tout, il n'est un loup que depuis quelques mois démens-je.

— Parce que Bella s'est amourachée d'Edward, puis de Jasper.

— Je n'en vois pas le rapport contré-je.

— Jacob est amoureux de Bella depuis des années.

Et voilà pourquoi les petites villes comme Forks ne devraient pas exister. En plus de forcer les gens à ne jamais rien garder pour soit, grâce aux « petites confidences entre voisins » elles forcent aussi les gens à tomber amoureux entre eux, et peu importe si la population est inférieure à mille habitants.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir que ce soit Billy ? soupire-t-elle. Je veux dire, d'accord, c'est ton ami, mais j'ai de sérieux doutes quant au fait qu'il soit d'accord avec ma proposition.

— Des années après la signature du traité entre les Cullen et la meute d'Ephraïm, lui et les autres membres de sa meute ont vieilli et se sont transformés, une dernière fois, en loup, avant de disparaître définitivement dans les bois, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Billy en a été le seul témoin. Voilà pourquoi il vous aidera, et voilà pourquoi c'est lui que je veux.

— Comment sais-tu cela Charlie ? demande Jasper, fronçant les sourcils.

— J'écoute, lorsqu'il y a les feux de camps, et même si, jusqu'à présent, je pensais qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'histoires pour enfants, pour leur faire peur, je sais maintenant que c'était la vérité.

— D'accord hoche Rosalie. Il ne faut pas oublier, non plus, que Billy respecte Angela et Bella, en plus du dieu de la guerre.

— On a des fans même dans le camp adverse chaton ? rit doucement Bella. Dois-je me faire du souci ?

— Que veux-tu darling, j'ai un charisme hors du commun !

A voir la tête de Charlie, ce n'est pas en continuant, sous ses yeux, leur flirt, qu'ils vont obtenir son aval pour quoi que ce soit, mais, si j'en juge par les mains de Bella qui se tordent dans tous les sens, il s'agit de sa manière de faire passer sa peur.

— Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez une idée, en ce qui concerne le vampire poursuit Charlie. Je suppose que vous voulez prendre Carlisle ?

Immédiatement, sentant le sujet plus tendu, Jasper vient rejoindre sa compagne, passant, d'autorité, ses bras autour de son corps, ses mains rejoignant les siennes sur son ventre, déclenchant la fureur de Charlie.

— Dites-moi que vous vous foutez de moi ?

— Papa, je peux tout t'expliquer ! s'écrie sa fille, se rentrant, d'autant plus, dans le corps de Jasper, serrant plus fort ses mains encore.

— Je te remercie Bella, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'explique les abeilles et les petites fleurs cingle-t-il, sa bouche se pinçant douloureusement, tandis que ses yeux semblent lacer des éclairs. Ah j'ai été bien bête de croire que tu étais une fille responsable, une fille avec assez d'estime de soi pour ne pas se jeter sur le frère de son ex, sur mon ami !

Les yeux de Bella se remplissent de larmes, tandis qu'elle baisse la tête et Jasper l'entoure plus fermement encore, les mâchoires serrées, se retenant, visiblement, de s'en prendre à son ami, qui, à cet instant, plante son regard débordant de fureur dans le sien. Humain contre vampire. Père contre gendre. Père contre grand père.

Et autour ? Une clique de vampire qui ne sait où se mettre, et Elena et moi, nous tenant en retrait, n'attendant qu'un seul geste de Bella, pour aller la rejoindre, et l'emmener dans sa chambre.

— J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais qu'un petit con, comme cet abruti d'Edward gronde-t-il. Mais pourtant, lui au moins, n'a pas profité d'elle.

— Je n'ai pas profité d'elle Charlie se défend jasper, gardant un calme olympien. Je dirais même que, dans le cas présent, c'est Bella qui a tout initié.

— Tu n'as même pas assez d'honneur pour admettre que tu as profité de son innocence, que tu t'es servi d'elle, alors qu'elle est encore mineure !

— N'as-tu pas fait la même chose ? susurre-t-il, en réponse. N'as-tu pas été le premier homme à toucher Angela ? N'as-tu pas été le premier de nous deux à avoir « abuser » de l'innocence d'une fille ?

Si je pouvais y parvenir, je souhaiterais ardemment qu'un gouffre profond s'ouvre sous mes pieds, et m'engloutisse jusqu'aux entrailles de la terre, pour pouvoir éviter le regard incrédule que me lancent Emmett et Peter, même si, pour une fois, j'aurais préféré voir l'étincelle de malice briller dans leur regard.

— Angela était consentante, et je m'en suis voulu immédiatement se défend -il.

— Sympa soufflé-je.

— Bella l'était tout autant, mais moi, au moins, je ne la fais pas souffrir inutilement en la blessant à chaque parole, pour qu'elle arrête de me regarder de la façon qu'Angela te regarde.

Un silence de mort plane tout autour de nous, et je pourrais presque entendre la respiration erratique de Bella, si je n'essayai pas de me concentrer, uniquement, sur une méthode pour que mes joues cessent de rougir.

Jasper passe un bras sous ses jambes, et un autre dans son dos, la calant contre son torse, avant de se retourner, ne lâchant qu'une seule phrase, avant d'atteindre la baie vitrée, engageant le rythme pour que chacun de nous les suivent.

— Je choisis Marcus, comme représentant vampire. Il est un ancêtre des Swan, et notre ami, à Angela et moi, en plus d'être un bon combattant, et assez pacifiste avec les enfants de la lune.

C'est un bon choix, je dois bien l'avouer. Si j'avais dû choisir un vampire, je n'aurais sûrement pas choisi un Volturi, mais, dans le cas présent, en plus d'être une autorité, c'est aussi la personne qui sera la plus prompte à défendre le point de vue de Bella.

Emboitant le pas de Rose, je n'ai pas encore fait trois pas, que la main de Charlie se referme sur mon bras, me retenant en arrière, alors que tous les autres rentrent, m'adressant un sourire compatissant.

— Toi tu restes ici lâche-t-il froidement.

Ce n'est pas bon cela… Charlie n'est pas le genre d'homme à être froid, ni même mauvais, mais, aux vues de ce qu'il a appris aujourd'hui, je dois dire qu'il a, à mes yeux, plutôt bien encaissé le choc. Dommage que je sois celle qui subisse sa colère.

— Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? murmure-t-il, lorsque nous sommes seuls, ne me laissant pas le temps de me défendre. Évidemment que tu le savais. C'est pour cela que tu m'as dit de l'envoyer à Salem. Ce n'était pas pour qu'elle aille mieux, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle parvienne à supporter l'absence de Jasper ! Tu voulais seulement qu'elle réalise ta putain de prophétie !

Ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas bon, s'il se met, en plus, à jurer.

— Finalement, vous êtes toutes pareilles murmure-t-il, méchamment. Vous êtes toutes vicieuses, malhonnêtes, mauvaises et manipulatrices. Et nous, nous nous laissons, à chaque fois, avoir par vos visages d'anges, parce que nous sommes trop cons pour voir quel type de personnes vous êtes.

La colère enfle comme un raz de marée, brûlant chaque parcelle de bonne volonté que je possède et quand mes yeux rencontrent le regard brûlant de haine de Charlie, un grand éclat de rire, mauvais, m'échappe.

— C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? cinglé-je, cynique.

— Oh non, je n'ai pas fini !

J'aurais dû me douter qu'une fois les vannes ouvertes, il aurait un mal fou à se contenir, mais le voir se retenir à grandes peines de venir me secouer m'inquiète plus encore que la veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

— Tu as passé des jours et des jours à me dire à quel point Renée avait été une horrible épouse, à quel point elle avait été lâche, à quel point elle était une horrible mère, pour nous avoir abandonnés, Bella et moi murmure-t-il douloureusement, avant de reprendre, bien plus fortement mais elle et toi, c'est le même combat ! Tout ce qui compte, et tout ce qui a toujours compté, c'est que nous fassions ce que vous attendiez de nous, sans vous préoccuper de l'après !

C'est à mon tour de maintenir à grande peine ma rage, en l'entendant. De quel droit ose-t-il me comparer à Renée ?

— Si j'étais toi Charlie, je modérerais mes paroles. Certes, je savais ce qu'il allait se passer, quand je t'ai dit d'envoyer Bella à Salem, et je t'ai menti en ce qui concernait ma nature et celle de chacune des personnes dans cette maison. Je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché. Mais ne t'avise plus jamais de me comparer avec Renée, parce que je te le ferais regretter amèrement.

— La vérité t-a-t-elle blessée petite princesse ? sourit-il, narquoisement. N'oublie jamais que, si je le voulais réellement, tes parents pourraient être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé avant même la fin de la journée.

Et manquer de perdre son travail, tout ce pour quoi la bonne société bien puriste et rétrograde de Forks l'a engagé ? Je doute qu'il aille jusque-là, uniquement pour se venger, et c'est à cause de cela, que les vannes des larmes s'ouvrent, laissant en échapper quelques-unes sur mes joues.

— Mais bordel Charlie ! qu'est-ce que tu ne parviens pas à comprendre dans « je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché » ?

— Je pensais que tu étais son amie, que tu l'aimais assez pour vouloir son bonheur autant que moi, alors que, là, tu ne fais que l'envoyer à la mort ! C'est ma fille putain ! C'est ma petite fille que tu envoies à l'abattoir, pour une putain de prophétie vieille de 3000 ans !

Alors c'est bien pour cela, qu'il est prêt à tout perdre. Pour sa fille. Insidieusement, la partie sentimentale de moi, celle que je tente, par tous les moyens, de cacher en sa présence, se réveille, et ma voix éclate dans la nuit tombante.

— Je vais devoir mourir pour que ta fille survive Charlie ! Parce que c'est ce que les gardiennes font ! Parce que, sans cela, Bella ne pourra jamais voir son enfant grandir, elle ne pourra jamais le voir aller à l'école, se marier, ou même avoir sa propre descendance ! Je vais devoir mourir parce qu'elle le mérite bien plus que moi, de trouver le bonheur et la paix. Cela fait 3000 ans qu'elle attend de pouvoir vivre cette vie-là.

Sa colère, tout comme la mienne, retombe comme un soufflet, et son visage pâlit, tandis que ses bras viennent pendre autour de son corps, son regard ahuri se perdant dans mes yeux tristes et fatigués.

— Comment cela mourir ? souffle-t-il.

De manière totalement indépendante de ma volonté, je me sens rassurée, l'espace de quelques secondes, de voir que mon sort lui importe, tout de même un peu.

— C'est mon rôle, de trouver le meilleur moyen pour que, pendant le combat final, Bella puisse développer le maximum de son potentiel.

— Mais pourquoi cela impliquerait il forcement ta mort ?

— Parce que je me vois mal te tuer, ou tuer Jasper pour qu'elle soit envahie par l'instinct de détruire, l'envie de radier Maria de la surface de la terre.

Il se laisse tomber au sol, expirant tout le souffle de ses poumons, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, tentant, visiblement, de s'arracher les cheveux dans le processus.

— C'est inévitable ? soupire-t-il.

— Cela fait 3000 ans que les gardiennes se tuent à chercher une solution, et je ne fais pas de jeu de mot. C'est la seule que l'on ait trouvé, et qui soit viable pour Bella.

— Donc, ce jour-là, je vais vous perdre toutes les deux ?

Je ne cherche même pas à lui cacher les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, quand je viens m'asseoir sur ses jambes repliées, passant mes bras autour de son cou, après avoir retiré ses mains de ses joues, mes lèvres effleurant les siennes.

— Ce sera plus simple que de s'endormir Charlie soufflé-je, gentiment.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que tu entres dans ma vie soupire-t-il.

Je me recule quelque peu, à peine quelques centimètres, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, m'y noyant, durant quelques secondes, avant de lui poser ma question.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que le jour où je vais, toi aussi, te perdre, je doute de pouvoir, encore une fois me relever.

S'il me fallait une seule et unique raison d'aimer encore plus cet homme, il vient de me la donner sur un plateau d'argent.

— Tu l'as fait quand Renée est partie, tu sauras le refaire, j'ai confiance en toi.

— J'avais Bella, à cette époque, pour me raccrocher à la vie.

— Et cette fois ci, tu auras son enfant, et le reste du clan, pour veiller sur toi, et te remettre sur les rails contré-je.

— Et jasper, vous y avez penser ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va s'en relever, si elle est l'amour de sa vie ?

J'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois, avant de me lancer dans cette conversation avec lui. Visiblement, que ce soit le père ou la fille, chacun des deux Swan aiment parler des sujets qui fâchent.

— Le cas de Jasper est un peu plus compliqué grimacé-je.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que, à partir du moment où elle mourra soupiré-je il n'aura de cesse que de traquer Maria pour la réduire à néant. Et lorsque ce sera fait, il se tuera.

— C'est du suicide ! Ce n'est pas le genre de Jasper.

Je le trouve beau, animé de cet espoir en l'être humain, et un doux sourire vient fleurir sur mon visage, en le voyant ainsi. Honnêtement, qui, plus que Charlie Swan, respecte à la lettre l'adage « protéger et servir » avec tant de force.

— Mais c'est dans la nature de toutes créatures surnaturelles, de vouloir venger son compagnon ou sa compagne, puis de se donner la mort. Ce n'est pas du suicide, c'est simplement le fait que, lorsqu'ils perdent leur âme sœur, ils perdent leur raison de vivre.

— Mais toi, tu es une créature surnaturelle, non ? fronce-t-il les sourcils.

— En effet souris-je, m'amusant de son fil de pensée.

— Donc, quand ton âme sœur mourra, tu vas, toi aussi, te mettre en chasse pour tuer cette personne ?

— Cela n'arrivera pas !

Il est intrigué, en entendant mon ton sur et ma voix inflexible, mais il finit, quand même, par se laisser légèrement convaincre, ne posant qu'une seule question.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne laisserais jamais personne te tuer déclaré-je, comme une évidence.

Certes, j'aurais sûrement dû le dire différemment, y mettre peut-être plus de forme, et le faire sans qu'un clan de vampire n'espionne cette conversation. Mais le moment était tellement parfait, comment aurais-je pu passer à côté de cet instant parfait ?

Je suis Angela Webber, gardienne du Phoenix, dernière descendante de la lignée de Didyme, fille de pasteur, élève modèle, sorcière et totalement, irrémédiablement et irrévocablement amoureuse de Charlie Swan.

* * *

A vos claviers mesdames ! dites-moi tout ! **qu'en avez-vous pensé ? cette explication sur le pourquoi de la stérilité de Bella vous a paru convaincante ? le système des enclaves est-il bien défini pour vous ? cette découverte par Charlie ? qu'en avez-vous pensé ? et cette dispute/réconciliation entre Angela et Charlie ?**

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, même heure, même endroit pour la suite,

Bisous

Mya


	15. ARC II: chap 6 (part 1): nos destins mél

**Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Aujourd'hui, nous allons plonger en eau profonde ! Dans les abysses des vies antérieures et de la magie supérieure ! oui, oui, je me mets à la poésie ! **ce chapitre sera en 2 parties**, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi la fin du chapitre vous semble nébuleuse !

Ce chapitre complet (**partie 1 et 2**) fait en tout **50 pages**, alors je vous avoue que le couper me paraissait être une bien meilleure idée que de vous envoyer ce pavé …

Je remercie les 300 personnes qui ont lu le précèdent chapitre, ainsi que **Rosalie Cullen 03** et **Christou **pour leur reviews, vous avez éclairé ma semaine !

* * *

**_*** bonne lecture ! ***_**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : nos destins mêlés**

**POV Bella**

Deux semaines se sont écoulées, depuis que Charlie est rentré à Forks, nous laissant tous dans l'incertitude de ce qu'il compte faire, de ce qu'il va décider, en ce qui concerne l'assemblée des peuples, et, plus que tout, Angela.

Certes, le laisser dans l'ignorance de sa nature, de nos natures, n'a pas jour en sa faveur, ce jour-là, mais jamais, de toute ma vie, je ne me serais attendue à ce qu'il parte, en pleine nuit, ne lui laissant qu'un simple mot, sur l'oreiller, marqué _« désolé_ ».

Depuis ce jour-là, Angela est un zombie, errant, parce qu'il le faut, et vivant parce qu'elle le doit. Tout, pour elle n'est que pur automatisme, et je m'en veux, de ne pas savoir être l'amie qu'elle a été, pour moi, quand la même situation s'est présentée, il y a dix mois de cela.

— Bella ? m'appelle la voix de Char, à travers la porte. Si tu veux profiter de ton samedi dans la piscine, je te conseille de te lever maintenant, ma belle.

— J'arrive soupiré-je.

Si, moi, je m'en veux pour Char, la situation est pire encore. Après un premier contact assez rigide, entre elles deux par un moyen qui m'est encore totalement inconnu, elles sont devenues extrêmement proches, presque autant qu'Elena et moi.

Elle aussi, dans une moindre mesure, s'inquiète énormément pour elle, à l'image de Rosalie. Même si cette dernière masque ses inquiétudes par un simple plaid posé sur ses épaules, lorsque la chaleur journalière tombe, ou par un chocolat chaud déposé sur sa table de nuit, avant qu'elle aille se coucher chacune de nous est affectée par l'état d'Angela.

Peut-être que cette amitié, entre Charlotte et Angela est née, ce jour-là, en début de semaine, quand, en plein cours, Angie a finalement craqué, et qu'elle l'a emmenée dehors, pour pouvoir discuter.

Peut-être que leur amitié est née il y a deux jours quand, ayant atteint le summum de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter, de la part d'Emmett et Peter, en tant que blagues grivoises elle les a envoyés au tapis, les imaginant hurler de douleur et se tordre sur le sol ?

Je n'en sais pas laquelle des deux raisons est la bonne, et, sincèrement, dans le fond, je me fiche de savoir si j'ai raison. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver cette Angela combative, rayonnante, impulsive, qu'elle a été, depuis son arrivée à Salem.

Soupirant lourdement sous ce constat, je me redresse péniblement dans notre lit, à Jasper et moi, avant d'aller prendre une douche, puis passer une robe de plage, sur mon bikini noir, ce bikini qui lui donne tant d'idées lubriques.

Certes, au début, je me sentais mal à l'aise, de devoir exposer mon gros ventre, aux vus et aux sus de tous mais, après une semaine à supporter cette chaleur étouffante de fin de mois de mai, j'ai préféré remiser mon ego au placard, et aller faire les boutiques pour femmes enceintes.

Faire du shopping avec Rose, Charlotte et Elena est sûrement l'une de ces expériences que je ne retenterai jamais, et encore moins dans ce genre de boutiques.

Les cris d'extase, devant les bodys et les robes, les yeux brillants de venin de Rose quand je suis sortie des cabines d'essayage, ou même les remarques typiquement volées à son mari, de la part de Char je refuse de recommencer une journée comme celle-là, et ce, jusqu'à ce que je m'éteigne définitivement !

De la chambre, je peux entendre la voix profonde, et grave de Jasper, dans la piscine, qui s'amuse, visiblement, comme un petit fou, à entendre les commentaires qu'il fait à la seule humaine de notre joyeuse famille ce qui me fait presser le pas jusqu'à ma coiffeuse, pour buter totalement contre le fauteuil, lorsque je l'atteins.

Posé contre le miroir de celle-ci, bien en évidence, un carnet assez conséquent, en cuir relié, un lien l'enserrant plusieurs fois, un cygne ouvragé, en argent, dont l'œil est remplacé par un lapis lazulis m'attend bien sagement.

— Jazz soufflé-je, sachant qu'il m'entend parfaitement c'est toi qui as déposé ce carnet sur la coiffeuse ?

En un temps record, il n'est plus dans la piscine, mais sur le pas de la porte, son short de bain dégoulinant d'eau sur le parquet, cette même eau ruisselant sur sa peau de marbre, les cheveux humides.

— Que se passe-t-il, darling ?

Fronçant les sourcils, par cet accueil, je délaisse, durant quelques secondes, le carnet des yeux pour faire les quelques enjambées qu'il me manque, pour pouvoir me coller à son corps, maugréant intérieurement contre ce ventre proéminant qui m'empêche de me serrer plus encore contre lui.

Serait-ce trop demander, que de pouvoir profiter de lui, sans avoir l'impression d'être une montgolfière, et avoir le poids d'un éléphanteau adolescent ?

— Quand on est poli ; fais-je, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, mes bras se nouant autour de son cou on salue convenablement sa compagne, à son réveil.

— Veuillez m'excuser, milady susurre-t-il, jouant de ses lèvres à quelques millimètres à peine des miennes. Je suis impardonnable. Que puis-je faire, pour expier mes fautes ?

Comment, par quelques mots à peine, parvient-il à m'insuffler une puissante envie de lui, cette luxure débordante, ce besoin impérieux de lui, de son corps, de ses mains, de sa bouche sur moi ?

— J'ai quelques petites idées, chaton susurré-je, à mon tour, mutine mais, pour le moment, je voudrais savoir si tu es celui qui a déposé cela, pour moi, cette nuit ?

Je me détache à regret de son corps, pour retourner devant la coiffeuse, et prendre le carnet entre mes mains, pour le lui tendre. Immédiatement, un frisson puissant de reconnaissance, une sorte de lien d'appartenance me submerge. Comme si ce carnet était à moi.

— Ce n'est pas moi, darling fronce-t-il les sourcils. Ce n'est aucun de nous, à vrai dire.

— Il serait apparu par magie, cette nuit ? haussé-je les yeux au ciel, prise, cependant, d'un doute.

— Le seul moyen d'en être sûr, est de demander à Angela soupire-t-il. De nous tous, elle est celle qui s'y connait le mieux, en ce qui concerne le surnaturel, ou, tout du moins, ce genre ci, de surnaturel.

Il n'a pas tort, malheureusement mais le montrer à Angela, me forcerai à ressentir cette angoisse croissante, ce malheur et, paradoxalement, ce vide profond, qu'elle ressent en elle, depuis le départ de Charlie.

Hochant distraitement la tête, je m'accroche à son bras, tandis qu'il me conduit à l'extérieur, où le soleil est déjà bien haut, dans le ciel tandis que mes pensées sont tournées vers d'autres horizons, bien plus incertains.

Depuis que nous sommes au courant, pour ce bébé, l'empathie, dont elle me parlait, lorsqu'il était question de lui, dans mes anciennes vies, semble s'être remis en marche, à mon plus grand malheur.

Ressentir le bonheur constant des autres, est une véritable bénédiction, en revanche, leur peur latente, leur peine, quand ils nous regardent, Jasper, Angie ou moi, me brise le cœur. Certes, je n'ai toujours pas accepté le fait que je sois obligée de mourir, pour que Jasper puisse triompher de Maria mais je garde toujours l'espoir de pouvoir, un jour, le retrouver, encore.

— Angie ? demandé-je, m'interposant entre elle et le soleil, sur son transat de bain.

— Oui ? répond-elle, d'une voix morne.

Bien, au moins, aujourd'hui semble être un bon jour, puisque, déjà, elle parle, lorsque l'un de nous lui pose une question. En soit, c'est déjà un grand pas vers sa guérison.

— As-tu déjà vu cela ?

Se redressant doucement, elle enlève ses lunettes de soleil de son nez, lentement, pour poser les yeux sur le carnet de cuir relié, et, instantanément, une étincelle de vie s'allume en eux. Tiens donc ! Il semblerait que Jasper a vu juste, encore une fois !

— Quand est-il apparu ? me presse-t-elle, d'une voix bien plus vivante que ces derniers jours.

— Cette nuit sursauté-je, sous l'appellation « _apparu_ ». Je ne l'ai trouvé que ce matin, à mon réveil. Pourquoi ?

— Alors tu es prête souffle-t-elle, souriant doucement. Et l'assemblée devient concrète.

Je suis totalement perdue, mais, à force, je me suis faite à l'idée de ne jamais vraiment comprendre quoi que ce soit, en ce qui concerne la sorcellerie. Elle, en revanche, parait avoir totalement délaissée son blues pour quelques temps, et je compte bien en profiter pour passer du temps avec elle.

— Je ne comprends pas grimacé-je.

— La dague apparait toujours en premier, parce qu'elle est ce qui conduit Jasper à toi, à chaque fois commence-t-elle, s'asseyant calmement. Le carnet, lui, n'arrive que quand la fin commence.

— La fin ? gronde Jasper.

— Du calme major soupire-t-elle. La fin signifie seulement que, dans moins d'un an, chacun de vous vas mourir, pour, soit renaitre plus tard, soit s'éteindre, tout simplement.

— Bella ne mourra pas siffle-t-il.

— Elle meurt à chaque fois, Jasper sourit-elle, désolée, alors que les bras de Jazz se referment autour de moi. Je suis désolée, mais les choses doivent se passer, pour que vous puissiez triompher. En revanche, je n'en comprends pas pourquoi aujourd'hui.

Sa dernière phrase a été un simple murmure, mais chacun de nous, Elena mise à part, a pu l'entendre.

— Peut-être que je dois faire quelque chose d'important supposé-je.

Elle hoche la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Quand ais-je arrêter de la regarder dans les yeux, de peur d'y voir apparaitre le reflet de sa douleur face au départ de Charlie ? Quand ai-je accepter que leur relation soit autre chose que purement amoral ?

Ces questions ont, vraisemblablement la même réponse. Depuis que je l'ai vue s'effondrer, le lendemain de nos révélations à mon père.

— Vos vies antérieures souffle-t-elle, prise, visiblement, d'une illumination subite. Je pense que, si le carnet t'est apparu, c'est parce que tu dois subir tes anciennes vies, pour savoir comment vaincre, cette fois ci.

— Hors de question ! s'exclament, en même temps, Rose et Jasper, nous faisant sursauter.

— Pourquoi ? froncé-je les sourcils, sentant la colère monter.

— La dernière fois que tu as revécue une de tes vies antérieures, tu en es morte, et si je ne t'avais pas revendiquée une première fois, en t'insufflant un peu de venin, nous t'aurions déjà enterré depuis cinq mois ! Je refuse Isabella.

C'est surement la première fois que je le vois utiliser sa grosse voix, tout comme il s'agit de la première fois que je sens l'effet du lien de compagnonnage. Cette force intérieure, qui semble me pousser à accepter l'ordre, est forte, très forte, même.

— Arrête cela, major grimacé-je, me postant devant lui, fermement ancrée sur mes jambes. Tu n'as pas besoin du lien, pour me contraindre, et je croyais que tu me laisserais toujours le choix, que j'aurais toujours mon mot à dire, dans une discussion.

— Mais tu n'es plus seule Isabella ! gronde-t-il, amoindrissant, tout de même, le lien. J'ai besoin de ce bébé dans ma vie autant que de toi. S'il te plait, réfléchis.

L'entendre plaider sa cause, en utilisant ces termes est surement la chose la plus proche d'une déclaration d'amour que je pourrais recevoir, de sa part, et c'est surement ce qui me fait flancher, légèrement avant de retrouver mes esprits.

— Angie, décris-moi le rituel demandé-je, mes yeux visés dans ceux de Jasper. A quoi cela ressemblerait il ?

— Tu vas le faire ? souffle-t-il, blessé. Après ce que je viens de te dire ?

— Je ne vais rien faire, en cet instant, Jazz soupiré-je. Je veux juste savoir dans quoi je m'engagerais, si je dois le faire. Si, par une simple incantation, je peux avoir l'équivalent de tout ce que je devrais mettre des années à apprendre, pour te sauver, pour sauver le bébé, alors je le ferai, mais pas sans conditions.

— Quelles conditions ? renifle-t-il, dédaigneux. La dernière fois, tu es morte ! Tu pourrais perdre le bébé, rien qu'en lisant cette incantation.

— Elle ne le pourrait pas.

Cette déclaration, de la part d'Angela, me fait dévier le regard, durant quelques secondes, vers elle, échappant ainsi à l'étau de ses prunelles émeraudes.

— Comment cela ? demandé-je.

— Durant une réminiscence professe-t-elle, se mettant debout, pour faire les cent pas tu es protégée, dans une sorte de bulle de protection, générée grâce au sel.

— Le sel, franchement ? hausse un sourcil Jasper. Et pourquoi pas un cercle de pierre, tant que tu y es.

— Le sel est un protecteur, dans la culture sorcière, major nie-t-elle, gardant un calme olympien, face au dédain de Jasper. En temps normal, j'aurai préconisé un cercle de feu, en plus de celui de sel, pour être sûr de garder Bella en sécurité, mais puisque cette maison est truffée de vampire, je pense que je pourrais m'en passer.

Etonnement, savoir que toute cette famille sera mise en danger, pour moi, me fait du bien alors que, l'an passé, savoir que les Cullen mettaient leur vie dans la balance m'a fait l'effet d'une pierre dans le cœur.

— Tu es rassuré ? demandé-je, tout de même, à Jasper.

— Je ne le serais que lorsque je saurais, dans son intégralité, ce à quoi ressemble ce rituel grogne-t-il.

Je comprends sa peur tout comme, je le sens, il comprend mon envie de me battre pour lui, pour le bébé, et pour moi, de même que pour notre famille. Alors, lentement, laissant à Angela le soin de s'éclipser, je m'approche, pour venir l'enlacer, ses bras me serrant fortement.

— Je veux y aller avec toi déclare-t-il, implacable.

— Ce sont nos vies antérieures Jasper souris-je. Nos vies à tous les deux. Je ne comptais pas partir visiter le passé sans toi.

Ses lèvres entrent brutalement en contact avec les miennes, dans un baiser passionné, et, instantanément, toute forme de protestation s'évanouit de mon esprit, lorsque ses mains passent sous le tissu fin de ma robe, pour venir toucher mes hanches.

— Tu n'as pas intérêt de mourir Swan siffle-t-il, à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

— Tout humain se doit de mourir Jazz, c'est dans l'ordre des choses souris-je, douloureusement.

— Mais tu n'es plus une humaine gronde-t-il.

— Et je ne suis pas, non plus, un vampire, ni même une sorcière soupiré-je, lasse de ce débat que nous avons, depuis des jours. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis, parce que je ne sais pas d'où je viens, et j'ai besoin de savoir cela, pour devenir qui je dois être.

— Tu es ma compagne sourit-il doucement. C'est la seule chose qui soit importante, dans l'équation.

Un amour, une joie et un soulagement sans borne m'arrivent, en différés, alors que je le ressentais déjà et c'est à ce moment-là, que je comprends, enfin, comment fait le bébé pour communiquer avec nous.

— Déjà puissant, alors qu'il ne fait que dormir et manger rit Jasper, bien plus détendu.

Le voir se préparer à devenir père est, en soit, une expérience en elle-même. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où, en trois semaines, je me suis réveillée, en pleine nuit, uniquement pour le voir porter un regard adorateur sur mon ventre, sa main fermement calée contre celui-ci.

Pourtant, il n'en perd pas ses caractéristiques de guerrier, au contraire même, puisqu'il affirme, maintenant, dans sa puissance, sa volonté, sa nécessité à me protéger, et redouble d'ardeur, dans les combats quotidiens, au grand damne des autres vampires recevant ses coups.

— Son père est un dieu souris-je il ne pouvait être que puissant.

— Et sa mère est ma déesse chuchote-t-il, ses yeux m'hypnotisant totalement.

— Vous pourriez arrêter de vous tripoter à longueur de journée soupire Elena. Il y a des gens qui aimeraient ne pas avoir à subir vos humeurs sexuelles en étant célibataires.

— Char et moi serions très heureux que tu nous rejoignes, poupée susurre Peter, s'approchant d'elle, dans la piscine. Tu sais bien que nous sommes pour le partage.

— Oui, merci grimace telle. Je te rappelle que ma chambre est juste à côté de la vôtre, donc, niveau partage, je sais que vous êtes très haut placés, dans la chaine alimentaire.

Angie revient de la maison, tenant un sac plastique, une boite, et un flacon entre les mains se fige quelques secondes, en voyant Peter dans le dos d'Elena, la tenant fermement contre lui avant de nous rejoindre en soupirant.

— Laisse-moi deviner, je suis partie cinq minutes, et il a eu le temps de lui proposer une orgie romaine ?

— Tu peux te joindre à nous, beauté lui fait-il, tout sourire. J'accueille toutes les âmes égarées, qui veulent rentrer dans le droit chemin.

— Le chemin de ton lit n'est pas forcément celui auquel chaque fille aspire, Peter soupire Elena.

— Vraiment ? sourit-il, l'éblouissant grâce à son sourire.

— Je… balbutie-t-elle.

— Oui ? accentue-t-il son sourire, fier de son effet. Que veux-tu ?

Je suis confuse. La première fois qu'elle a rencontré Jasper, elle n'a pas été éblouie, tout comme tante Gemma. Alors pourquoi, aujourd'hui, le charme semble-t-il opérer ?

— Elle est perdue, et elle ne sait plus qui elle est me souffle Jasper, répondant ma question. Son charme ne pourrait pas faire effet, si elle avait ses protections mentales.

— Comment cela ? froncé-je les sourcils, me tournant vers lui. Comment le fait de ne plus avoir de protections mentales, la fasse être réceptive au charme de ton copain pervers ?

— A cause de notre venin hausse-t-il les épaules, comme si cela coulait de source.

Ce qui n'est, réellement, pas le cas…

— Explique-toi, s'il te plait soupiré-je.

Vais-je, un jour, arrêter de me sentir si ignorante, sur le monde du surnaturel ?

— Notre venin est comme notre ADN fait-il, m'aidant à m'asseoir sur un transat, tandis qu'Angela commence à dessiner sur le sol. En règle générale, le venin d'un vampire, qu'il soit venimeux ou non, se décompose en trois essences.

— Comme toi qui sens la pomme, le caramel et le café ? supposé-je, m'attendant à enfin avoir une réponse.

— Correct hoche-t-il la tête. Il agit sur les humains, de la même manière que, pour vous, un parfum vous attire.

— Un parfum ? m'exclamé-je, totalement incrédule.

Nous ayant rejoint, après avoir déposé Elena sur un transat, appuyée contre Char, qui lui frotte le dos, en même temps que les cheveux Peter s'assoit sur le sol, prenant le relai de Jasper, dans son explication.

— Le parfum se décompose, généralement, en trois grandes notes commence-t-il. La première, la note de tête, est la plus volatile. Dans le cas de Jasper, par exemple, c'est celle du caramel. Elle représente son « _surmoi _», selon la théorie de Freud.

— Pour être plus précis rit Emmett, depuis la piscine elle représente surtout son côté coulant. Surtout avec toi, d'ailleurs.

— Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi, Emmett ? susurre-t-il, s'amusant beaucoup de la situation.

— Pas vraiment, non secoue-t-il la tête.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais sourit-il, narquois.

Est-ce tous les hommes, ou bien simplement le mien, qui apprécie d'avoir cette supériorité, sur les autres ?

— La seconde ? demandé-je. Je dirais qu'il s'agit du café.

— Encore correct hoche Peter, la tête. Elle est la note de cœur, qui prouve ses origines. A quoi te fait elle penser ?

Il s'agit, surement, de la première fois que je me pose tant de questions, sur un sujet qui, en temps normal, ne m'attire pas. Cependant, je me prends au jeu, sortant la dague, pour avoir l'odeur à portée de senteur.

— Elle me fait penser aux terres arides du Texas soupiré-je, niaise, j'en suis sure. Elle me fait penser aux vieux saloon, et aux cow boys.

— Jasper est un cow boy, et il est texan, poupée rit-il. Tu as donc tout juste.

— Donc, si je comprends bien me remettant dans l'instant présent, et me redressant légèrement contre le major le café représente ce qu'il était dans le passé, à savoir, un cow boy, et le caramel représente son présent, c'est cela ?

L'idée même d'avoir un Jasper, tartiné au caramel, uniquement présent pour que je puisse le lécher fait un bien fous à mes hormones pré natales.

— Tu t'enflammes darling me souffle jasper, la voix basse et étouffée, voilée de désir.

— Pardon rougis-je, ramenant ma température corporelle à un degré acceptable. Nous parlions donc du café, n'est-ce pas ?

— Plutôt de la pomme, puisqu'il s'agit du dernier à t'expliquer offre Peter, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu notre échange.

Autant, lorsqu'il tient un sujet de plaisanterie, il ne lâche jamais l'affaire autant, quand il est question de nous laisser un minimum d'intimité, en mettant un mouchoir sur sa curiosité et son besoin de rire il est bien le seul à le faire.

— La pomme est la note de fond, dans le venin du major, elle renforce la note de cœur et la fixe, afin de faire durer le parfum. Pour Freud, c'est la partie la plus obscure, la plus impénétrable de notre personnalité. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il aime la compote ? balbutié-je, ne sachant, réellement, pas quoi dire.

Parfois, j'aimerais me souvenir de toutes mes vies antérieures, uniquement pour avoir la même somme de connaissance que tous ces vampires autour de moi, et surtout les ex-Cullen, qui, eux, ont eu droit à plus de cinquante ans de cours en université.

Un peu plus loin, à l'abri du hêtre, Angela appose sa dernière touche à son œuvre, me faisant me languir de ce que j'y trouverais, lorsque je pourrais enfin voir ce qu'elle fait alors que Rose, Emmett, Jasper et Peter rient sous cape.

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, durant vos petits jeux sexuels, poupée rit plus fort Peter mais je ne verrais plus jamais le major de la même manière.

— Je suis ton créateur persifle Jasper, feignant la colère tu me dois le respect.

— Tu rigoles ? s'insurge-t-il. J'ai les moyens de te faire chanter pour le reste de tes jours, et toi tu me joues la carte du créateur ? Même pas en rêve major.

— Continue donc d'expliquer à ma compagne ta théorie sur le venin lève-t-il les yeux au ciel.

Cette ignorance va finir par me tuer, j'en suis sure. Coûte que coûte, il va véritablement falloir que je me plonge dans ces souvenirs, pour avoir une connaissance plus accrue de ce qui m'est encore inconnu.

— J'en déduis que tu n'as aucune idée ? demande Peter.

— Moi j'en ai une dit doucement Emmett, comme pris en faute. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, je te l'accorde, mais je me lance. Jasper est plus qu'un vampire, il est le premier vampire crée par Bella, le premier originel. En un sens, il représente son péché à elle.

— Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire souffle Rose. Il serait, en quelque sorte, la pomme qu'a mordue Eve, quand le serpent lui a tendue, dans la bible ?

— Je pense que oui hoche la tête Emmett. Je pense que Jasper est, certes, le dieu de la guerre, mais, selon la prophétie, il est aussi un dieu, tout court. Donc je ne trouve pas incohérent que la partie la plus sombre de sa personne, ce qui le définisse le plus profondément, ce soit cela. Le péché originel, la raison pour laquelle les Originels ont été créés.

Parfois, à cause de son attitude enfantine, et de ses blagues d'adolescent contrôlé par les hormones j'en oublie qu'Emmett est plus qu'un simple ado, et qu'il a surement suivi, lui-même, des cours avec ledit Freud.

— C'est très exactement cela, Em approuve Peter. Tout du moins, il s'agit de ma théorie, et elle expliquerait pourquoi Bella sent le vieux livre, la fraise et le freesia.

— Je sens le vieux livre ? m'insurgé-je, le vent se levant doucement. Vraiment Peter ? Je sens le vieux livre ?

— Poupée, tu es vieille de trois cents ans soupire-t-il. Même si tu es admirablement conservée, je dois bien l'avouer, tu n'en reste pas moins une femme de l'époque de mon arrière, arrière, arrière-grand-mère.

— Je pensais que le venin était un moyen de reconnaissance, entre deux vampires ? demande Angela, nous rejoignant, et évitant à Peter d'aller faire un vol plané.

— C'est le cas, Angie hoche-t-il la tête sinon, une humaine comme Bella, à ce moment-là, n'aurait pas pu en reconnaitre les notes.

Elle hoche la tête, son index tapotant furieusement contre son menton avant de hocher la tête, et nous emmener, Jasper et moi, vers le dessin qu'elle faisait au sol, tout à l'heure, à l'aide d'une craie blanche.

Le dessin s'est étoffé, avec les minutes qu'elle y a passée, et un pentagramme est désormais inscrit sur l'herbe, fait de pétales de fleurs rose pale, alors qu'une pierre est posée, dans chaque branche et qu'un cercle de sel entoure le tout.

— De la fleur de cerisier japonais ? l'interroge Jasper.

— C'est exact approuve-t-elle. Dans la culture japonaise, ces fleurs représentent le fait qu'il faille profiter de la vie, car celle-ci ne durera pas toujours. Je l'ai utilisée, tout comme Bella, la première fois, parce que vos vies suivent un cycle, et que, pour vous, elle continue à vous remettre sur le chemin, l'un de l'autre.

— Je croyais qu'elles représentaient la féminité et la fertilité froncé-je les sourcils.

— Une signification est un tout hausse-t-elle les épaules. Dans le cas présent, étant enceinte, elle t'aidera à vous protéger, toit et le bébé, de même que le sel qui est, je te le rappelle, un protecteur. Les fleurs de Sakura seront, elles le conducteur, pour tout dire.

— Donc, nous avons le sel protecteur, les fleurs conductrices, mais à quoi servent les pierres ?

Lesdites pierres sont au nombres de cinq, chacune dans une branche, et chacune d'une couleur différente.

— Les pierres sont le vecteur sourit-elle. A la pointe, tu as le rubis, pour le feu. Vient ensuite le lapis lazulis, pour l'eau, puis l'opale, pour le vent, le saphir jaune pour l'électricité, et, enfin l'améthyste, pour l'empathie.

— Chaque pierre a, elle aussi, une signification ? froncé-je les sourcils.

— Pas dans ce cas précis, non secoue-t-elle la tête. Ce sont juste des pierres, qui ont des vertus, parce que tu les leur as insufflées, au cours de tes vies.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir, aussi, placée une pierre pour le bouclier ? demande Jasper.

— Parce qu'il s'agit d'une contraction de deux de ses pouvoirs, et que, de ce fait, vous visionnerez, tous les deux, le souvenir qui leur est associé.

— Explique-toi la somme le major.

Je dois bien lui accorder cela, elle est courageuse. Moi, à sa place, j'aurais surement détalé, sous la puissance que dégage la voix de Jasper, lorsqu'il lui fait cette demande.

— Pour insuffler un souvenir, et créer une pierre, il faut que la personne soit déjà morte une fois, et renaisse de ses cendres.

— Donc je ne pourrais voir que les souvenirs de cinq de mes vies antérieures ? soufflé-je, incertaine.

— Non nie-t-elle. La lame de ta dague est faite en aigue marine, recouverte d'argent. Lorsque vous avez échangé vos sangs, dans votre dernière vie, tu y as en a mis un, mais je ne sais pas lesquels vous allez visiter.

C'est logique, je suppose, comme raisonnement, mais je peine réellement à croire qu'il soit si simple de voyager dans le temps. Que se passera-t-il, si nous voulons interférer ? Que se passera-t-il, si nous intégrons nos corps de l'époque, comme lorsque j'ai fait ma première transe ?

— Lorsque vous entrerez dans le cercle, vos caractéristiques d'originels et de vampires disparaitrons. Vous ne serez plus que de simples humains.

— Sans aucun moyen de nous de défendre ? gronde Jasper.

— Vous ne visiterez vos souvenirs que sous forme de fantôme approuve-t-elle. Vous ne pourrez, ni interagir avec vos vous passés, ni sortir du souvenir. En revanche, en ce qui concerne le bébé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera.

— Pardon ? s'étouffe Jazz.

— Il ne peut pas être touché par le rituel, puisque son sang n'entre pas dans l'équation, alors va-t-il garder ses pouvoirs ? Va-t-il, lui aussi, être un humain normal ? Je n'en sais rien. Il s'agit de la seule inconnue.

— Darling, c'est trop dangereux soupire-t-il, en se tournant vers moi. Autant pour nous que pour lui.

Il n'a pas tort… Ce projet est trop nébuleux pour être réalisé sans filet mais, d'un autre côté, c'est là moi du passé, qui était, elle aussi, enceinte, qui l'a fait, alors pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ? Le bébé me « _répond_ » en m'insufflant une vague de confiance, que Jasper doit, lui aussi ressentir, puisqu'il gémit de dépit.

— Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire déclare-t-il, amer.

— Bien sûr que si, tu en as le droit, tout comme moi soupiré-je, déjà fatiguée, alors que midi n'a pas sonné mais le bébé à plus de trois cents ans, et il a, lui aussi, son mot à dire. Merde jasper Il est plus vieux que nous !

— C'est une façon de voir les choses rit Angela.

Mon regard plongé dans celui de Jasper, je peux le voir lutter contre lui-même, se battre contre son instinct qui lui dit qu'il s'agit d'une très mauvaise idée puis, lentement, il rend les armes, soupirant, vaincu.

— D'accord.

Une double vague de gratitude l'atteint, provenant du bébé et de moi, lui arrachant un léger sourire, à peine visible, sur son visage baissé au sol.

— Que devons-nous faire ? soupire-t-il.

— Mettez-vous au centre du pentagramme, avec le carnet nous dit Angela, nous laissant le temps de faire tout ce qu'elle nous annonce. Ouvre le grimoire à la première page, tu y trouveras l'incantation.

Croit-elle réellement que je sache décrypter le latin ? Surtout un vieux latin, presque effacé, sur du papier jaunis par le temps ? Est-elle folle ?

— « _Par ce sang j'en appelle, passés oubliés par le sommeil éternel, le Phoenix à renaître de ses cendres, laissez-moi voir ces souvenirs, pour que ne meurt jamais décembre_ » récite jasper, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté. Un petit côté poète, darling ?

— Je ne pouvais pas être que jolie, à l'époque souris-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tu n'auras qu'à réciter les mêmes mots que Jasper m'informe Angela. Pour débuter le rituel, vous devez vous entailler l'annulaire gauche.

Voilà pourquoi l'idée même d'être une sorcière est stupide ! A chaque fois, il faut se trancher le doigt, et adieu toute dignité, une fois que l'on s'est évanouie, à la vue du sang…

Pourtant, lorsque je le fais, une soif qui, jusqu'alors, m'étais inconnue, me prend aux tripes, et je me retiens à grand peine, de ne pas porter mon doigt à mes lèvres, pour en sucer ce liquide carmin si tentateur.

— Inspire, et expire darling murmure Jazz, sa main sur ma joue. C'est la partie vampire du bébé, qui parle.

— Je ne veux pas boire de sang Jasper soufflé-je horrifiée, alors que ma main arrive à ma bouche. Ma tête refuse de me faire faire cela, mais mon corps ne veut pas écouter Jazz.

Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, malheureusement. Comme au ralenti, mon doigt entre en collision avec mes lèvres, et un puissant gémissement de bonheur m'échappe, alors que mes dents appuient fermement sur les bords de la blessure, pour la faire suinter encore plus.

J'aspire le plus possible de liquide, m'abreuvant comme si je n'avais jamais bu de ma vie, avant que Jasper ne tire ma main jusque lui, et me tende son bras. Alors, instinctivement, je plante mes dents dans son poignet, reproduisant, encore une fois, la même action, sentant des larmes de désespoir rouler sur mes joues.

— Arête toi, darling souffle Jasper, sa main dans mes cheveux, alors que le bout des doigts de l'autre caresse ma joue.

— Mien grondé-je, guidée par un instinct que je ne connais pas, toutes dents sorties.

— Je sais sourit-il, un peu plus blanc que d'habitude. Je suis à toi, pour toute l'éternité, mais j'ai besoin que tu reprennes le contrôle.

— Soif gémis-je, pitoyablement.

— Penses- tu pouvoir te contrôler, le temps de la transe, si je m'arrête de te nourrir tout de suite ? fronce-t-il les sourcils, réfléchissant rapidement.

J'en fais de même, pensant très fortement à oublier cette soif dévorante, qui me broie la gorge, mais je n'y parviens pas totalement. Il me reste encore le gout acre et fruité de son sang, sur la langue, et la saveur en est divine.

— Je crois déclaré-je, après quelques minutes de concentration, pour retrouver un calme apparent.

— C'est incroyable souffle-t-il. Pour un nouveau-né, tu as un contrôle véritablement bluffant.

— Elle n'est pas réellement un nouveau-né, major lui rappelle Char.

— Elle le devient secoue-t-il la tête. Elle gagne, petit à petit, en beauté, encore plus qu'avant, elle se déplace plus vite, et elle réfléchit plus vite.

— C'est vrai lui accorde-t-elle. Mais je crois que c'est le bébé, qui parle, quand elle a cette soif de sang.

— Mais ce sont ses crocs à elle, qui ont bu mon sang.

Prise de remord, je baisse mes yeux sur son poignet encore fraichement marqué par la silhouette de mes dents profondément enfoncées dans sa peau, et les larmes se remettent à couler.

Dans un geste vain d'apaiser sa plaie, je porte sa main à ma bouche, sortant ma langue, pour la faire serpenter sur la cicatrice, sentant mon venin venir fermer la plaie, à mesure que je gagne du terrain.

— C'est le mieux que je puisse faire m'excusé-je. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

— C'était parfait darling susurre-t-il, de sa voix si basse et si sensuelle. Tu es parfaite.

Un léger sourire fier s'épanouit sur mon visage, puis je préfère détourner mon regard de ses prunelles émeraudes, de peur de m'y noyer trop profondément, pour pouvoir, un jour, en ressortir, et finir ce putain de rituel.

— Nous reprenons ? soufflé-je, reprenant ma respiration.

Hochant la tête, il reprend sa position, face à la mienne, assis en tailleur, le livre ouvert devant lui, sa main enserrant la dague, alors qu'il en fait glisser la pointe sur la pulpe de son doigt, le faisant perler de sang puis me le passe, pour que je m'entaille un peu plus, détournant, cette fois ci, le regard. Hors de question de recommencer cette petite scène avant un moment.

— Vos sangs doivent entrer en contact nous apprend Angela.

Ce ne sera pas bien compliqué, puisque nos deux paumes ruissellent, et commencent même à couler sur nos poignets… Avec résistance, je place ma main gauche sur son avant-bras, et lorsque nos deux sangs entrent en contact, je sens une sorte de liaison s'établir, entre nous.

— « _Par ce sang j'en appelle, passés oubliés par le sommeil éternel, le Phoenix à renaitre de ses cendres, laissez-moi voir ces souvenirs, pour que ne meurt jamais décembre _» dit-il, de sa voix chantante, faisant assez de pauses pour que je puisse répéter en même temps.

Alors, se produit le même phénomène que lorsque j'étais sur la tombe de la comtesse. Je me sens aspirée de l'intérieur, comme si une force invisible me tirait vers le bas, dans la terre, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que non, ce n'est pas dans la terre, mais vers les pierres, qu'elle se dirige.

Pourtant, j'ai une conscience accrue de ce qui m'entourent. Je sens le vent et la chaleur du soleil j'entends les voix des autres, autour de nous, assourdies, comme au travers d'une vitre et puis, dans tout cela, je sens la conscience de Jasper me rejoindre, et s'arrimer à moi, tandis que nous « _tombons_ », enfin sur le sol.

— Darling ? souffle la voix de Jasper, à mes côtés. Où es-tu ?

— Ici l'appelé-je doucement, touchant l'emplacement où je pense se trouver son bras.

Immédiatement, comme si nous avions été baigner dans un bain de fumée blanche, le monde autour de nous, qui, à notre arrivée, était fait de noir et blanc, nous apparait en couleur, et les sons se joignent à celles-ci.

Tous les deux assis à même le sol, comme lorsque nous avons prononcés l'incantation, j'essaye de me relever le plus vivement possible, échouant, cela dit, lamentablement, jusqu'à ce que la main de Jasper se tende dans ma direction.

Alors que je m'attendais à rencontrer une surface vaporeuse, comme si nous étions des fantômes, comme nous avait prévenu Angela la main de Jasper est ferme, dure, et chaude à la fois, sous mon toucher.

— Sais-tu ou nous sommes ? me demande-t-il, une fois que je suis debout, à ses côtés.

— Malheureusement oui soupiré-je, sachant, par avance, ce que je vais voir. Nous sommes dans la foret derrière le plateau des buchers, à Salem, à environ quatre kilomètres.

Je me souviens bien de ce jour où, après une nuit blanche, à refuser de revivre encore une fois, un de ces rêves étranges, où Jasper m'apparaissait je suis partie me promener dans les bois pour trouver un endroit qui me fasse penser à mon rêve, une façon d'être proche de lui.

— Est-ce dont tu te souviens ? me demande-t-il, touchant le bas de mon dos pour me ramener à ce qu'il se passe devant nous.

— Non soufflé-je, hypnotisée par ce que je vois. Je n'ai vu que la seconde partie.

Devant nous, le Jasper de l'époque est debout, devant la comtesse, tenant ses mains, alors qu'un sourire extrêmement doux barre ses traits, et que ses yeux brillent de plaisir. Mais c'est surtout le visage de là moi du passé, qui me stupéfie sur place.

Pas une once de peur, pas une once de regret, de doute, pas la moindre trace de suspicion sur ce qu'il va advenir d'elle, avant la fin de la nuit. Non, tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est qu'elle est en train de se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aime, l'homme que j'aime, moi aussi.

— Comment fait-elle ? soufflé-je. Comment fait-elle pour ne pas avoir peur ? Comment parvient-elle à être si sure d'elle, alors qu'elle va s'enchainer à un homme pour le restant de ses jours ?

— Le restant de ses jours s'achève ce soir darling me répond -il, son humour noir me faisant frissonner. Tu n'aimerais pas être à sa place ?

— Mourir ne fait pas partie de mes résolutions pour la nouvelle année, Jazz soupiré-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je te parlais du mariage, darling.

Je hausse un sourcil, dans sa direction, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me pose cette question, jusqu'à ce que je le sente.

Au début, ce n'est qu'un lien tenu, à peine plus fort que lorsque le bébé tente de communiquer avec moi et puis, d'un coup, comme si le bouton du son était tourné à fond, je ressens toutes les émotions de Jasper.

L'amour et la confiance se battent la première place, puis, à peine cachée sous tout le reste, sous la peur latente, le désir toujours présent, et l'instinct de protection il y a cet espoir, un espoir que, lui-même, semble avoir du mal à contrôler.

— Tu veux te marier ? demandé-je, parfaitement incrédule. Mais je n'ai que dix-huit ans Jasper !

— Techniquement, nous en avons, tous les deux, plus de trois cents, Darling sourit-il, cachant admirablement son espoir qui s'épuise peu à peu. Mais, oui, je voudrais me marier avec toi, un jour. Je voudrais que tu m'appartiennes corps et âme, je voudrais être à toi de toutes les manières possibles, de la même manière que tu m'appartiens. Être compagnons ne me donne aucun droit légal, que ce soit sur notre enfant, ou même sur nous.

Sa demande, – d'ailleurs, est-ce bien une demande ? –, me fait l'effet d'un coup de massue en plein crane. Jamais, entre nous, il n'a été question d'officialiser quoi que ce soit, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

— Je ressens ta confusion, c'est extrêmement étrange, je trouve rit-il, légèrement amer.

— Je crois qu'Angela avait raison, de ne pas s'avancer, en ce qui le concernait acquiescé-je. Je peux te sentir, je peux sentir le Jasper d'antan, mais, là moi de l'époque me reste parfaitement impassible.

— Tu le sens aussi ? s'exclame-t-il, détournant les yeux vers la scène entre les arbres, son visage souriant de manière nostalgique. Pour moi, c'est l'inverse. Je sens tes émotions, et celle de la comtesse, mais celles de mon moi de l'époque me sont inatteignables.

— Penses-tu qu'il y ait une raison à cela ? froncé-je les sourcils.

— Je crois que seul le bébé pourrait nous répondre, et, malheureusement, personne ne nous a fourni de manuel sur comment communiquer avec un embryon empathe lance-t-il désabusé.

Je hoche la tête, un léger sourire m'échappant, alors que ses bras viennent s'enrouler autour de mon ventre, ses mains se posant sur celui-ci, pour le caresser doucement, au travers du tissu.

Pendant ce temps, devant nous, cet amour si profond que ressent le Jasper d'antan me donne l'impression de planer totalement, comme si j'étais sous drogue, et j'adore cette sensation. Serait-ce réellement comme cela, qu'il se sentirait, si nous devions nous marier ? Aurait-il, lui aussi, l'impression de voler ?

— C'est hallucinant de voir une version précédente de toi, qui se sent parfaitement comblée, alors qu'elle est sur le point de se marier soupire-t-il de bonheur tandis que la version 2.0 de toi est totalement pétrifiée, lorsque le mot est avancé.

— Je ne suis pas pétrifiée, quand le mot est avancé sifflé-je, de mauvaise humeur.

— Darling rit-il la dernière fois qu'un homme te l'a proposé, tu as offert un buffet chaud à tout un clan de vampire assoiffé, qui ne se contrôlait pas vraiment.

Il n'a pas tort, malheureusement. Pourtant, depuis ce jour, j'ai appris de mes erreurs, j'ai compris à quel point, avec la bonne personne, un amour inconditionnel pouvait être beau, pouvait, même, être tout ce que je désirais. Alors pourquoi pas le mariage ? Après tout, je suis déjà enceinte, alors que pourrait-il m'arriver de pire ?

Pourtant, le pire arrive devant nos yeux quand, sortant de partout et de nulle part en même temps, des villageois, armés de fourche et de faux, arrêtent la cérémonie, les entourant, tous les deux de liens étroitement serrés, avant de les tirer sur la place.

— Comment fais-tu ? grimace Jazz. Comment fais-tu pour ressentir tellement d'amour, alors qu'ils te prennent ton bonheur, et que tu vas mourir ?

Sa main dans la mienne, trébuchant, en se tenant l'emplacement de son cœur, tandis que des larmes perlent dans ses yeux il peine à garder le rythme, pendant que nous suivons le cortège jusqu'en place publique.

— Parce qu'en se sacrifiant, elle lui assure une protection soufflé-je, émue malgré moi. Elle lui offre, en donnant sa vie, la possibilité de vivre la sienne, en honorant son vécu.

Je ne sais s'il s'agit d'une prouesse du bébé, ou même d'une action de mon bouclier mais le désespoir abyssal du Jasper retenu par des cordes me parvient en différé, amoindrissant le choc qu'il subit, de voir sa fiancée être attachée, pieds et poings liés, contre un pilon, alors que lui ne peut rien faire.

— Tu n'as même pas peur souffle-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la comtesse. Tout ce que tu ressens, c'est ce putain d'amour, à chaque fois que tu me regarde.

— C'est fascinant, l'être humain, n'est-ce pas ? murmuré-je, le regard fermement ancré sur celui de l'ancien Jasper. Tu as tellement mal Jazz…

Cette dernière phrase est une supplique que je lui lance, comme s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit, pour lui empêcher de ressentir cette douleur lancinante, ce désespoir croissant, alors que les villageois se mettent à crier.

— A mort la sorcière ! crie une femme, avant d'être reprise par la foule.

Je la ressens encore, dans tout mon corps, cette chaleur résiduelle, cette douleur crée par le feu léchant ma peau, l'odeur de cheveux qui brule. Cependant, impitoyable, sa bible à la main, le prêtre reprend la parole, après ses prières.

— Comtesse Cigno, vous êtes accusée de sorcellerie, d'avoir pervertie un homme bon, mon apprenti, et de l'avoir détourné du droit chemin s'exclame-t-il. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, pour votre défense ?

— Sans deconner ? grimace Jasper. De tous les métiers que j'aurais pu faire, il a fallu que je devienne prêtre ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, chaton parviens-je à me dérider, durant quelques secondes je t'ai détourné du droit chemin.

— Finalement, c'est peut-être toi, ma tentation originelle rit-il, à demi.

— Je refuse de manger de la compote jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Sachant parfaitement ce qu'il va se passer, je détourne la tête, la plongeant contre le torse de Jasper, refusant d'assister, encore une fois, à la mort de la comtesse. Une vie à se sacrifier, pour sa famille, pour sa ville, puis pour finir, pour l'homme qu'elle aime, pour quoi ? La mort, et uniquement la mort…

— Je souhaite que, par ma mort, vous trouviez tous le repos éternel fait Isabella, cachant à quel point la situation la faisait souffrir. Et toi, mon amour, je te promets que je te retrouverai, où que tu sois, sur cette terre, je te retrouverai. Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.

A l'instant où ses mots résonnent dans le silence de la place, l'odeur des brindilles commençant doucement à brûler se repend dans les airs, puis arrive l'insurmontable, ce qui me met à genoux, entrainant Jazz dans ma chute.

La douleur de Jasper, des deux Jasper, est intolérable. Ressentir ce désespoir si profond, cette abyme de haine, de colère et de souffrance est parfaitement insupportable, tandis que des cris d'animaux blessés me parviennent.

Ce n'est que lorsque je sens la chaleur du feu augmenter, et l'emprise de Jasper se resserrer sur moi, plongeant sa tête dans mon cou, et des larmes couler sur la peau de celui-ci que je comprends que ces cris, ce ne sont pas ceux de l'un des deux Jasper, ni même ceux d'un villageois.

Ce sont les miens. Ce sont des cris de détresse, des cris de douleur atroce, en réponse à celles que ressentent les deux hommes de ma vie. Comment peut-on, en étant toujours humain, ressentir une souffrance aussi puissante, et parvenir, malgré tout, à se relever.

— C'est terminé me chuchote la voix de Jasper dans mon cou, après ce qui me semble être des heures. Tu es partie.

Sa voix se casse, sur ce dernier mot, sur lequel il a buté. La douleur ne part pas de son corps, et sa détresse est toujours aussi flagrante, mais il parvient à garder la tête haute, alors que des sillons de larmes marquent toujours ses joues.

Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ce dieu, le dieu de la guerre, perdre ses moyens devant ma mort, devant l'une de mes morts, pour être plus exacte, mais c'est ce qu'il vient de se passer, et le voir dans cet état me chamboule plus que je ne l'aurais prévu.

— Mais je reviendrai tenté-je de sourire, ravalant mes sanglots, alors que je perçois toujours la douleur de l'autre Jasper. Je reviens toujours, je reviendrai toujours, je te l'ai promis.

J'ai essayé, de mettre toute ma persuasion, dans ces mots, mais même lui a bien compris que je cherche surtout à me convaincre moi-même, plus que lui parce qu'il faut être réaliste, j'ai très peu de chances de finir en vie à la fin de ce combat, et cette perspective me tétanise.

— Je refuse de te voir, encore une fois, mourir, darling déclare-t-il, d'une voix bien plus assurée, mais marquant, tout de même, une certaine fêlure.

— Je suis le Phoenix, bébé souris-je amère. C'est mon boulot, de mourir, pour mieux te revenir.

L'action se passe en quelques secondes, mais il parvient à me renverser sur le dos, ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, ses yeux pleins d'une détermination froide fermement plantés dans les miens. Malgré tout ce qu'a bien pu nous dire Angie, même dans ce monde étrange, je parviens à sentir le major, sous le ton de sa voix, ou dans les inflexions de ses mots.

— Tu as tout un intérêt à le faire, ma belle susurre-t-il, implacable parce que, sinon, je me ferais une joie de venir te retrouver en enfer, et te tuer de mes mains.

— Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? soufflé-je.

Ses poings se referment sur la terre du site, ce qui, pour moi, me paraissait impossible, improbable, même mais, lentement, une simple nostalgie remonte à la surface, pour que l'émeraude de ses prunelles se voilent, l'espace d'un instant.

— J'ai traversé l'enfer pour toi, alors que je ne me souvenais même plus de ce qui nous liait, darling soupire-t-il, plaçant sa tête dans mon cou, durant quelques secondes. Je suis prêt à recommencer autant de fois qu'il le faut, juste pour toi. Parce que c'est toi.

La sensation d'aspiration, comme lorsque nous avons prononcé la formule, revient, m'empêchant, ainsi, de devoir lui répondre mais, de toute façon, j'en aurais bien été incapable. Sentir son amour pour moi, sans aucune barrière, m'a mis à fleur de peau.

**_UQDT * J/B * UQDT_**

**POV Jasper**

La voir bruler sur ce putain de bucher, se tordre dans ces putain de flammes, et garder, quand même son air si confiant, si doux, a été une véritable torture. Comment peut-elle ressentir tant d'amour, tant de dévotion, pour une personne, alors que sa fin est sur le point d'arriver ?

Je ne parviendrais, surement, jamais à percer à jour le mystère qu'est Isabella Swan, sur ce point, j'en ai déjà tiré mes conclusions mais pouvoir ressentir cette même émotion, chez ma Bella, cela a eu l'effet d'annihiler toute forme de protection, dans mon être.

Je n'avais pas prévu de lui apprendre, textuellement, ce que j'avais ressenti, après ma transformation, mes années de loyauté à Maria, ma fuite avec Peter et Char, ma rencontre avec Alice et ma vie avec les Cullen pourtant, je n'en regrette pas un seul mot.

Elle est surement la seule personne à m'avoir vue pleurer, depuis ma petite sœur, lorsque j'étais encore humain et, en un sens, mon besoin de la protéger, de l'enfermer dans une cage de verre s'est accru. J'avais simplement oublié un point : Bella Swan n'est pas le genre de femme que l'on peut se permettre de mettre en cage.

Cette envie de me marier, celle dont je lui ai fait part, au début de ce périple dans nos souvenirs n'est pas nouvelle. Depuis des semaines, à vrai dire, depuis que Rose m'a rendu la bague de ma mère, je pèse le pour et le contre, pour la lui donner.

Pourtant, j'aurais pensé, après près de cinquante ans à être marié au lutin trop pétillant qu'est Alice que cette folie, ce besoin typiquement humain, me serait passer. Mais je me voilais la face, encore une fois.

L'idée même de la voir remonter l'allée, dans une petite robe blanche, toute simple, ses cheveux lâchés au vent, et, peut-être même, son ventre rond, voilà ce qui finirait de me rendre parfaitement heureux.

— Jazz ? m'appelle-t-elle. Tu es toujours avec moi ?

Je peux percevoir une note d'humour, derrière sa question, et ce simple fait me réchauffe de l'intérieur, après ses cris de souffrance inhumains, qu'elle a poussé, tout à l'heure, quand nous étions encore sur le plateau de Salem.

Là, autour de nous, un château de pierre brut à remplacer les buchers, et un nombre incalculable de personnes portant des couleurs bien trop chatoyantes nous entourent.

— Où sommes-nous, d'après toi ? froncé-je les sourcils.

Cette manière de porter un justaucorps et des bas des soie, une veste longue et un jabot blanc je me souviens parfaitement d'avoir entendu mon ex-femme en parler. Le XVIIIème siècle.

— Aux environs de 1720, je dirais, si mes souvenirs sont bons tapote-t-elle son menton avec son index. Je n'ai plus trop souvenir de cette partie des carnets de mes vies antérieures.

Si, l'an passé, à la même époque, l'on m'avait dit que je serais entrain de voyager dans le passé, accompagné de ma compagne, la vraie, et non cette invention que m'a sorti Alice je n'y aurais pas cru.

Et pourtant, je me retrouve ici, en tant que « _fantôme_ », à regarder les paysans tenter de se mêler à la foule des nobles, tout en gardant le retrait et la dévotion qu'ils doivent à leurs seigneurs.

— L'époque du rococo grimacé-je, retenant sa main dans la mienne. L'une des pires périodes pour les hommes, si tu veux mon avis.

— C'est sûr que les collants et les culottes, c'est tout de suite moins viril que la tenue de soldat approuve-t-elle, retenant un rire.

— Je suppose que tu ne me permettras jamais de l'oublier, je me trompe ?

Lorsqu'elle secoue la tête, fronçant son petit nez, les yeux pétillants de malice je sais que toutes les cartes dont pensaient disposer Peter et Emmett, pour me faire chanter ad vitam aeternam, viennent d'augmenter.

— Tu es là ! s'exclame-t-elle, tendant son doigt devant elle. Je ne te reconnais pas, mais je peux sentir tes émotions.

Intrigué, je regarde la personne qu'elle me montre, et, franchement, si je n'avais pas eu sa certitude, qui émane de son corps je n'aurais jamais cru que ce grand brun, à l'air patibulaire, mais aux yeux doux, soit mon moi passé.

— Tu es pas mal, dans le genre glaçon approuve-t-elle.

— Toi, en revanche soufflé-je, éberlué tu es magnifique.

Et elle l'est… Vêtue d'une longue jupe de satin ressemblant à une grosse cloche, d'un rouge tirant sur le noir, un bustier en velours et taffetas brodé des mêmes couleurs, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon complexe dont des fleurs rouges viennent parachever le tout elle est tout simplement divine.

Elle siffle, appréciatrice de la vision, tandis que, de mon côté, je continue de contempler la perfection incarnée qui navigue entre les invités, sa peau d'albâtre contrastant avec la noirceur de son ombrelle, elle-même ayant de nombreux nœuds de soie rouge piquetés dedans.

— Juste une fois soupiré-je, emmenant à voix haute, ce que je pense tout bas fais-moi l'amour une seule fois comme cela, et je te promets d'être entièrement à tes ordres. Totalement soumis à toi.

Moi-même, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de lui faire cette demande, mais l'idée même que, lorsqu'elle sera, enfin, transformée totalement, elle ressemblera à cela me donne des envie de luxure inconsidérés.

— Le major se laisserait dominer si facilement par une femme ? hausse-t-elle un sourcil. Je ne le pensais pas ainsi.

Elle n'a pas idée à quel point la vague de jalousie qu'elle ressent ferait ronronner de plaisir le major, s'il était présent.

— Pour toi, darling, je suis prêt à tout susurré-je, lui attrapant la taille.

Et c'est un fait ! L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, mais le paradis est truffé de femmes lui ressemblant, et rien que pour cela, je suis prêt à faire un nombre incalculable de bonnes actions, si elles me permettent d'avoir cette fille-là, pour l'éternité.

— Milady sourit doucement le moi d'avant. Vous êtes vraiment radieuse, ce soir.

— Je ne l'ai fait que pour vous plaire, mon cher rit-elle doucement, plaçant sa main sur son avant-bras.

— Le rouge est-il un rappel à mon intention ? hausse-t-il un sourcil.

— Je vous l'ai dit, très cher susurre-t-elle, joueuse je n'ai fait tout ceci que pour vous. Vous êtes le seul à savoir ce qu'il se cache sous la robe.

Est-ce moi, ou bien sont-ils en train de flirter allègrement, sous le regard de tout le monde, à grand réconfort de flatteries ? Visiblement oui, si j'en juge l'éclat de rire de Bella, à mes côtés.

— Même à l'époque, j'étais nulle pour te draguer rit-elle.

— J'ai souvenir que tu as su parfaitement le faire, pourtant susurré-je, à mon tour, mes mains passant sous sa petite robe d'été, une fois que je me suis mise devant elle.

— Tu m'as bien aidé souffle-t-elle, se perdant dans mes yeux.

Qu'il est grisant, de ressentir cette attraction avec elle, alors que je n'ai aucun moyen de la contrôler par mon don… Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est ressentir sa luxure, encore et encore, quand elle me touche ou me regarde, dans ce rêve éveiller, et je souhaite réellement ne jamais me réveiller.

— Nuance, très chère soufflé-je, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres je t'ai charmé.

— Allumer serait plus exact ; rit-elle. Tu as passé des jours à me donner des orgasmes juste avec ton don Jasper !

— Dis-moi que tu n'as pas aimé la défié-je. Dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas demandé un nombre incalculable de fois, comment faire, pour m'arracher mes vêtements, et me laisser te prendre sauvagement contre la commode de ta chambre.

Ma conscience accrue de ce qu'il se passe, autour de nous, me permet, uniquement d'avoir conscience que, au XVIIIème siècle, ou maintenant, notre relation est toujours aussi fusionnelle, toujours aussi passionnée.

Lentement, autour de nous, le décor change, en même temps que nos deux nous s'échappent de la salle de bal, pour monter dans les étages mais les yeux de Bella sont toujours aussi perdus dans les miens.

— J'ai aimé souffle-t-elle, détournant le regard. J'ai aimé, tout comme j'aime chacun de nos moments à deux, même si, maintenant, nous avons quatre vampires pour nous tenir compagnie. Mais je ne regrette rien.

Comme, moi, je regrette de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt… Peut-être aurais-je réussi à lui éviter sa phobie du mariage, peut être aurais-je réussi à lui enlever ses insécurités… une liste longue comme le bras de « _peut-être_ » me viennent, mais aucune n'est envisageable.

Même si j'avais accepté mes sentiments plus tôt, même si j'avais accepté notre lien plus tôt tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ces deux dernières années, a été important, parce qu'il l'a forgée, a fait d'elle la battante, la guerrière qu'elle est, et qu'elle va, encore, devenir.

— Que crois-tu que nous devions apprendre de ces voyages ? me demande-t-elle en soupirant, comprenant que je ne dirais rien. Pourquoi crois-tu que là moi d'avant ait inscrit cette formule ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée grimacé-je, entendant, déjà, les soupirs de plaisirs de la-elle d'avant, comme elle s'appelle.

— Je pensais que cela nous permettrait de comprendre comment invoquer tous mes pouvoirs en même temps, mais je commence à en douter souffle-t-elle. Tout ce que je parviens à comprendre, c'est que, les nous d'avant, ont la même proportion que les nous de maintenant, à ne pas parvenir à garder leurs sous-vêtements en place.

Quelle bien jolie façon de la dire ! Je m'apprête à lui répondre, quand un phénomène étonnant se produit, autour de nous, dans le couloir.

Alors que les cris de plaisirs de Prudence, le nom de son ancienne vie, nous parviennent, augmentant crescendo l'eau des vases contenant les fleurs se met à bouillir, de même que les fleurs, elles même, se mettent à crépiter doucement.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? bredouille-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Je crois que c'est ton pouvoir qui se déclenche, darling souris-je.

— Ce n'est pas possible réfute-t-elle. Je ne suis censée parvenir à le contrôler que lorsque tu te noieras.

— Et pourtant, tu es la seule sorcière que je connaisse, à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Les cris augmentent, ajoutés à ceux, plus gutturaux de Terrence, dont je ne me souviens le nom qu'en l'entendant être crié par elle et lorsque son orgasme la submerge, les fleurs s'enflamment totalement, pour, ensuite, être douchées par les geysers d'eau qui sortent des vases.

La puissance de cette femme m'impressionne, et le fait qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte me fascine. Comment peut avoir le monde au creux de sa main, et, pourtant, avoir l'air aussi chétive qu'une petite fille ?

— C'est moi qui ai fait cela ? souffle-t-elle, impressionnée. Comment ?

C'est une bonne question, d'après moi. Jusqu'à présent, elle est parvenue à s'enflammer, et maitriser le feu, de même que l'eau mais jamais, jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait réussi à faire de l'eau pétillante ! A moins que…

— Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une contraction de tes deux pouvoirs supposé-je. L'eau s'est mise à bouillir, quand tu as commencé à ressentir de la luxure, et ton besoin d'abandon.

— Ce serait donc de l'eau chaude ?

Elle joint le geste à la parole, mettant sa main dans le vase, pour la toucher et même si je doute sincèrement qu'elle parvienne à sentir quoi que ce soit elle sursaute violemment, tournant un visage pale dans ma direction.

— Elle est bouillante souffle-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce que je disais… Puissante, et elle n'en a aucune conscience…

Doucement, le décor se met, encore une fois, à se brouiller puis, très rapidement, la fumée blanche nous entoure, encore une fois, pour nous plonger dans les ténèbres prévenant le prochain visionnage.

— Courage soufflé-je pour moi-même. Plus que quatre.

* * *

A vos claviers mesdames ! je voudrais vraiment avoir vos avis ! dites-moi tout ! **qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? ou plutôt de cette première partie de chapitre, puisque la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine ! comment avez-vous ressentit la première incursion dans le passé de Jasper et Bella ? et la seconde ? avez-vous envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur leurs autres vies antérieures ? que pensez vous qu'ils vont apprendre d'autre ? **beaucoup de questions, je le sais, mais je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, même heure, même endroit,

Je vous embrasse tous et toutes,

**_Mya_**


	16. ARC II: chap 6 (part 2): nos destins mél

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Bienvenu pour cette seconde partie du chapitre 15 !**

Avant tout, je vous souhaite à tous **un très joyeux noël** ! j'espère que vous avez tous étés gâtés, parce que vous le méritez toutes !

Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour la **seconde partie de ce chapitre 15** qui, rappelons-le, était vraiment trop long pour n'être qu'un seul chapitre… 50 page c'est beaucoup, oui, oui…

Au programme de ce soir : **un tri POV, une Elena perdue, un choix de prénom, et la fin des visites de souvenirs des vies antérieures** ! prêtes ? ?

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**aurelie355** : _hey ! coucou aurélie ! comment vas-tu ? je vais répondre à ta reviews de UBSS et celle de UQDT dans celle-là, comme ça je fais un tir groupé lol_  
_tout d'abord, merci beaucoup ! j'ai passé un très bon noël, même si je crois bien que mon corps ne supportera pas une autre semaine comme celle la mdr heureusement que ce n'est qu'une fois par ans…_  
_j'ai été gâtée, et toi ?_  
_je suis désolée de jouer avec tes nerfs lol, ce n'était pas forcement fait exprès, mais ca me fit quand même plaisir mdr_  
_la suite arrive chaque semaine, le jeudi, entre 17h et 20h, mais j'essaye de me conformer à tous les jeudi 17h…_  
_ah.. un blond sous le sapin est devenu presque viral dis-moi mdr ! j'ai bien conscience que UQDT est plus sombre, plus compliqué à suivre et tout, mais l'histoire me tenait vraiment à cœur et j'avais envie de vous la faire partager, parce que je pense qu'elle mérite de voir le jour lol et surtout je n'aime pas garder une idée en tête sans la mettre sur papier (ou sur Word dans ce cas lol)_  
_si tu as toujours des problèmes pour comprendre certains points, n'hésite pas à me demander, je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre !_  
_je te souhaite un très bon chapitre,_  
_bisou_  
_Mya_

* * *

**disclaimer : l'univers ne m'appartient pas mais à S Meyer**  
**Beta : Sochic88**

* * *

_***** bonne lecture ! *****_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : nos destins mêlés (part 2)**

**POV Elena**

— Tu crois qu'ils font quoi, là-dedans ? me demande Emmett, soucieux.

Jasper et Bella sont déjà partis depuis une bonne heure, dans leur petite exploration de leurs vies antérieures, et l'atmosphère, autour de nous, est très électrique. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour…

Rencontrer Bella, il y a trois ans, a été une bénédiction la ramener, après tant de temps, chez moi, après l'avoir vue en aussi mauvais état, à Forks, fut la meilleure chose que j'ai faite, de toute ma vie. Mais il semblerait que le prix à payer, pour cette amitié, soit assez élevé.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'une petite bourgade, perdue au milieu de nulle part, comportant à peine mille habitants pouvait être le lieu de retrouvailles des vampires et des loups garous ? Pas moi, en tout cas !

— Tu me demandes vraiment cela à moi ? réponds-je, incrédule, levant un sourcil. Tu demandes vraiment à la fille qui pensait, jusqu'à il y a encore six mois, que les vampires dormaient dans des cercueils, brulaient au soleil, vivaient la nuit ? Tu me le demandes à moi, alors que je pensais que les sorcières et les loups garous appartenaient au folklore raconté aux enfants, avant d'aller dormir, pour laisser aux parents quelques heures de tranquillité, après la mise au lit ?

C'est surement très mal, de ma part, de passer ma frustration sur lui surtout qu'il est, avec Rose, Bella étant mise à part la personne dont je suis le plus proche. Mais je ne maitrise rien, depuis que j'ai emménagé ici, et avoir le dessus, même sur un sujet aussi stupide, me fait du bien.

— Tu as l'air d'être la seule à ne pas être sur les dents hausse-t-il les épaules.

— Peut-être parce que je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il se passe levé-je les yeux au ciel. Demande à Angela, elle, peut-être qu'elle pourra te donner des explications.

Il soupire doucement, se rasseyant, avec moi, contre la table de salon de jardin, les yeux rivés sur l'attroupement réuni autour de nos amis.

J'aurais cru que le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient tous différents de moi, et, pour la plupart, déjà morts, m'aurait effrayée, m'aurait forcée à abandonner Bella dans ses problèmes mais ce fut tout l'inverse, qui se produisit.

D'une manière assez étonnante, leur construction est réellement incroyable. Jasper et Bella, ayant le rôle de chefs, presque de parents, dans certains cas puis viennent Char et Peter, de même que Rose et Emmett, qui agissent un peu comme les frère et sœur de ceux-ci puis vient Angela, la cousine éloignée, qui a sa place, parmi tout cela. Et puis, il y a moi.

Dans cette équation, je pensais ne jamais parvenir à trouver ma place, ni même à me faire entendre, en tant que simple humaine, face à des êtres surnaturels et pourtant, chacun d'eux s'est fait un devoir de me considérer au même rang qu'eux, m'offrant, de ce fait, une place dans leur monde, une place à durée déterminée.

— Tu n'as jamais essayé de retrouver ta famille ? demandé-je à Emmett, préférant m'éloigner de mes propres pensées.

— Tu les as là, devant toi sourit-il. Ils sont tous ma famille, même si les Cullen le sont, eux aussi.

— Je te parlais de ta famille biologique ris-je, comprenant qu'il ait pu se méprendre sur ma question.

Pourtant, alors que je pensais qu'il allait rire plus fortement que moi, peut-être même me mettre une de ses claques dans le dos qui m'envoie, à chaque fois, au sol il n'en fait rien. Il se mure dans un silence profond, le visage de marbre, et je comprends que j'ai, encore une fois, fais une erreur.

J'ai compris, avec les semaines, que les vampires sont extrêmement sensibles, en ce qui concerne leurs vies humaines, presque autant que moi-même je le suis, lorsqu'il est question de ma famille. Peut-être, d'ailleurs, est-ce la raison pour laquelle je lui ai demandé cela.

— Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ceci, excuse-moi Em soupiré-je.

Propulsant mon corps pour lui laisser de l'espace et retourner vers les autres je n'ai le temps que de faire trois pas, avant que sa main ne se place doucement sur mon avant-bras, me retenant pour me faire me tourner vers lui.

— J'y suis retourné tous les ans, jusqu'il y a environ vingt ans souffle-t-il. Les Cullen ne l'ont jamais su, nous y allions à chacun de nos retours de lune de miel, avec Rose.

Ainsi donc, leur petit rituel, de partir entre deux semaines, et trois mois, en voyage de noce, tous les ans, prend donc tout son sens.

— J'ai eu un petit garçon, quand j'étais humain m'apprend-il, un léger sourire amer, au coin des lèvres. Je ne le savais pas, à l'époque, bien sûr, mais je l'ai appris, la première fois que j'y suis retourné. Gabe Emmett McCarthy.

— J'aurais pensé que la maladie du contrôle de Jasper vous aurait empêchés de garder les mêmes noms et prénoms que dans vos vies humaines souris-je doucement.

— Nous ne connaissions pas Jazz à l'époque, il est arrivé une trentaine d'années plus tard, dans la famille, et nous avions déjà nos identités m'apprend-il. C'est lui, qui nous as mis en relation avec son privé, pour nous obtenir nos nouveaux papiers, nos nouvelles identités, et tout le reste.

— Es-tu déçu de ne pas les voir plus souvent ? froncé-je les sourcils.

— Pourquoi me poses tu ces questions ?

Il devient suspicieux, et, malgré moi, malgré tout l'entrainement que je me donne, je me retrouve à détourner les yeux, incapable de supporter son regard doré plein de questionnements à mon intention.

— Pourquoi veux-tu savoir toutes ces choses ? redemande-t-il, resserrant lentement sa poigne.

— Parce que je voulais savoir comment l'on peut vivre, en se sachant seul au monde, sans plus personne de son sang soufflé-je, mes yeux se baignant de larmes, sans que je puisse les en empêcher.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai été adoptée, il y a des années, au moment de ma naissance, environ soupiré-je, m'asseyant au sol et depuis que je le sais, je ne sais plus qui je suis, ni même ou j'en suis, dans ma vie.

— Quelqu'un est-il au courant, hormis moi ? demande-t-il, desserrant doucement sa poigne, pour m'offrir un sourire désolé.

— Jasper hoché-je la tête, souriant doucement. Il a mis quelqu'un sur le coup, un dénommé Jenks, si je me souviens bien.

— Si Jenks est de la partie, tu peux être sûre que tu obtiendras tes réponses éclate-t-il de rire, en se passant un main dans ses cheveux courts. Ce mec aime plus le fric qu'un banquier de Wall Street, c'est dire !

Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle je me suis si vite rapproché d'Emmett mais cette façon de toujours faire en sorte de dédramatiser une situation, parfois même en racontant des blagues salaces, a le don de me faire un bien fou.

Cependant, et même si je le remercie de me faire penser à autre chose il comprend que le moment est mal choisi, puisqu'il s'assoit à mes côtés, jouant distraitement avec les brins d'herbe du bout de ses doigts.

— Parfois, tu sais reprend-il lentement, au bout de quelques minutes de silence les gens sont obligés de laisser leurs enfants. Parfois, ils ne le veulent pas, et cela leur déchire le cœur, mais ils y sont obligés.

— Parce que tu crois réellement que si tu n'avais pas été transformé par Rose, tu aurais pu abandonner Gabe ? levé-je un sourcil clairement sceptique. Tu as plus de droiture dans ton simple petit doigt, que n'importe quel humain que je connaisse, et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

— Si j'avais été sûr que mon fils soit plus heureux et ait une meilleure vie, en étant loin de moi, alors oui, je l'aurais laissé vivre sa vie ailleurs finit-il par soupirer, prenant le temps de réfléchir posément à la question. Mais Cynthia, la femme avec qui j'étais en couple, à l'époque, s'est occupé de lui de la meilleure des façon qu'il soit, et nos parents se sont relayés, pour pouvoir lui permettre d'aller faire ses études, et qu'il reste entouré de sa famille.

Qu'est-ce que je disais… Plus de droiture qu'un juge, et un cœur gros comme l'univers ! Cet homme est réellement une perle.

— Mon fils est allé à l'université m'apprend-il, fièrement, bombant le torse. C'est, d'ailleurs, là que je l'ai rencontré, avec Rose. C'était notre première rentrée universitaire, et j'avais peur de ne pas avoir un assez bon contrôle mais il était l'une des seules personnes dont le sang ne m'attirait pas du tout, et c'était vraiment agréable. J'ai pu le voir devenir un homme, se mettre en couple, et se marier.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, en voyant toute la fierté qu'il exprime, en parlant de lui. Mes propres parents auraient-ils eu le même air, s'ils avaient parlé de moi ?

— J'ai été son témoin, à son mariage, parce qu'il me considérait comme son meilleur ami de fac poursuit-il, les yeux posés sur Rose, de l'autre côté du jardin. J'ai été nommé le parrain d'une de ses petites jumelles, et je crois n'avoir jamais vu Rose autant détester le fait de ne plus pouvoir pleurer, que lorsqu'elle l'a eu entre ses bras.

— Tu as eu de la chance soufflé-je, prise dans son récit, et par sa joie.

— Je n'ai pas revu ma famille depuis vingt ans.

Sa déclaration sonne le glas dans cette conversation, et un nombre incalculable de questions jaillissent dans ma tête la principale étant : pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté de les voir ? Pourquoi n'en a-t-il jamais parlé ?

— Kat, ma filleule, et ma petite fille rit-il, amère est, plus ou moins, tombée amoureuse de moi, quand elle a eu une quinzaine d'années. Rose prenait vraiment sur elle, en se disant qu'il en s'agissait que d'un amour d'adolescente, mais étant ma compagne, sa jalousie était assez exceptionnelle, et je peux la comprendre, puisque dès qu'un homme pose les yeux sur elle, j'ai, presque immédiatement, une centaine d'idées pour dépecer la personne en question.

Son sourire mauvais, toutes dents dehors, me ferait presque frissonner de peur, si je ne le savais pas capable d'avoir la douceur d'un bébé, et l'instinct de protection pour sa famille.

— Elle a mis sa jalousie entre parenthèse pour toi durant combien d'années ? demandé-je, curieuse de savoir où commence leur relation, et où celle-ci se termine.

— Deux ans sourit-il. Ma femme, _« la garce »_, comme elle aime être appelée, a mis tout ce qui fait d'elle la femme qu'elle est, par amour pour moi. Ce n'est pas beau, cela ?

— Nous sommes déjà tous tombés d'accord pour dire que tu étais un petit chanceux, Em souris-je en coin la vraie question, est de savoir à quel point Rose est malchanceuse d'être tombée sur toi !

Il éclate de rire, et je finis par le suivre, moi aussi, appréciant la vague de plaisir qui m'inonde, durant ce moment que j'estime, encore une fois, familial. Emmett, pour moi, est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un frère, en quelque sorte.

— Safia et Kat sont décédées il y a vingt ans souffle-t-il, après avoir repris son sérieux. A leur mort, et parce que mon fils l'était, lui aussi, ma famille s'est éteinte totalement.

— Je suis désolé, Em chuchoté-je, posant ma main sur son bras. Excuse-moi de t'avoir posé toutes ces questions.

Et désolée, je le suis vraiment… Par ma volonté de pouvoir apprendre comment font les vampires, pour se détacher totalement de leur vie passée, de leur vie humaine je sais que je l'ai blessé, en rouvrant des cicatrices qui peinent à se refermer.

— Tu sais Elena soupire-t-il ta famille n'a pas besoin d'être de ton sang, pour t'aimer. Regarde, Jazz et Rose n'ont aucun lien de parenté, et, pourtant, ils s'aiment réellement comme s'ils étaient jumeaux, comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble.

— Ils ont passé cinquante ans à vivre ensemble, c'est normal ! haussé-je les épaules, retenant mes yeux d'en faire de même, en direction du ciel.

— Ce n'est pas pour cela secoue-t-il la tête. Ils ont les mêmes blessures, les mêmes fêlures, les mêmes handicapes. C'est grâce à ceci, qu'ils ont pu passer pour frère et sœur, bien plus que parce qu'ils sont blonds, tous les deux.

Vraiment ? Jasper, le dieu de la guerre, possède la moindre faiblesse ? Je peine réellement à le croire ! Et Rose, la fille si sure d'elle, si sexy, aurait des insécurités ? Il faut vraiment me dire lesquelles, parce que, là, pour moi, c'est incompréhensible.

— Il ne faut jamais s'arrêter à la couverture, quand tu dois lire un livre, joli cœur sourit-il tendrement, plaçant son bras sur mes épaules.

Je hoche la tête, comprenant ce qu'il souhaite me faire passer, comme message, avant de me replonger profondément dans mes pensées, les yeux rivés sur les deux corps enchevêtrés que forment Bella et Jasper, dans leur bulle.

— Cela me manquera soupiré-je.

— Qu'est ce qui te manquera ? fronce-t-il les sourcils. Mes phrases pleines de profondeur ?

— Non secoué-je la tête en riant. Tout. Vous tous, vos pitreries, vos gamineries, même vos entrainements géniaux à regarder, me manqueront.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils, en soupirant de lassitude. Ne comprend-il pas ce qu'il se passe, ce que je ressens pour eux tous ?

— Parce que je ne suis pas assez bête pour croire que vous allez rester ici toute votre vie, ni même toute la mienne. Vous vous entrainez tous pour un combat, et même le plus stupide des humain pourrait le comprendre, s'il passait une seule minute dans cette maison.

— J'ai de plus en plus de mal à comprendre les humaines, c'est officiel ! rit-il.

Mais moi, je n'en ris pas. Je me suis attachée à chacun d'entre eux à la douceur dont fait preuve Rose avec moi, à la chaleur de Charlotte, à l'autorité douce de Jasper, et aux enfantillages d'Emmett, de même qu'à la constante vigueur d'Angela. A vrai dire, le seul dont je ne m'habitue pas à la présence, c'est Peter.

— Ce que je vis avec vous, en ce moment, n'est qu'une parenthèse expliqué-je, calmement, repoussant ma tristesse profondément. C'est une très jolie parenthèse, et j'aime vraiment vous avoir à mes côtés, mais je sais que vous allez partir bientôt. Je sens que Bella est de plus en plus à cran, et que chacun de vous devient un peu plus morose, à mesure que les jours passent. Vous partez en guerre bientôt, et vous n'avez pas besoin de vous encombrer d'une humaine.

— Elena… commence-t-il, mais je l'arrête.

— Je comprends, ce que vous devez faire, et je comprends pour qui vous le faites souris-je tendrement. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de bien veiller sur eux, d'accord ?

Le doré de son regard plonge dans le cobalt du mien assez longtemps pour qu'il accepte ce que je viens de lui dire, même si, aussi bien pour lui, que pour moi, la pilule est difficile à avaler. Se pourrait-il que des vampires se soient attachés à moi ?

Plus rapidement que mes yeux ne peuvent le voir, il est déjà de retour, mon portable à la main, entrain de pianoter dessus, avant de me le tendre, un sourire fendant son visage de part en part. quelle est donc sa nouvelle blague ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandé-je, les sourcils froncés, en agitant mon portable devant lui.

— Une adresse mail dont seul Rose, Jasper et moi nous servons rit-il. Elle m'a permis de continuer à dialoguer avec Gabe, quand nous avons dû le quitter la dernière fois. Seul nous trois avons les mots de passe, donc, si tu le souhaites, le jour où nous partirons, tu auras un moyen de nous joindre.

— Vous ne connaissez pas le téléphone ? haussé-je un sourcil, ironique.

— Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous pourrons continuer à les utiliser, une fois que nous partirons, alors je préfère assurer mes arrières, et te donner mon adresse mail. En dessous, tu as une adresse postale, où nous faisons livrer tous les colis et les lettres que nous recevons, de la part des personnes que nous avons rencontrées, au cours de nos vies. Tu pourras nous envoyer ton faire part de mariage, celui de naissance de tous tes enfants, et si tu veux simplement prendre de nos nouvelles.

Un élan de gratitude sans bornes me submerge. Jamais je n'aurais cru que, lorsque la parenthèse se refermerait, je pourrais, tout de même, avoir la possibilité de garder un pied dans cette vie folle dans laquelle j'ai été plongée, en allant chercher Bella à Forks.

Spontanément, et faisant fi de toute prudence, je me jette dans ses bras, refermant très fortement mes bras autour de son cou, tandis que je plonge ma tête dans le sien, respirant son odeur, celle de la maison, comme chacun des vampires ici.

— Merci Em, merci infiniment continué-je de bafouiller, ne retenant pas une de mes larmes, qui va s'échouer contre sa peau.

— De rien, joli cœur rit-il. Mais si j'étais toi, je partirais vite de là, avant que ma femme ne vienne t'envoyer dans le décors.

— Elle m'aime trop pour cela ris-je, moi aussi.

Rien de plus n'a besoin d'être dit, alors, lentement, le prenant par la main, je le raccompagne vers sa compagne, qu'il sert fortement contre lui, mes yeux se posant partout ailleurs que sur leur bonheur qui me rend nostalgique.

— On peut parler ? souffle une voix dans mon dos.

Je me tends imperceptiblement, en l'entendant, mais je suis persuadée qu'il l'a très bien vu, avec sa putain d'acuité visuelle vampirique.

— Cela me parait être une très mauvaise idée retorqué-je, instinctivement.

— Je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps, je te le promets.

Je retiens un lourd soupir, en entendant la persuasion dans la voix de Peter. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il me laisserait tranquille, après ce qu'il s'est passé, dans la piscine, tout à l'heure ? Ce serait bien trop beau pour être vrai, de toute façon.

Devant nous, toujours fermement enlacés, allongés à même le sol, la dague de Bella solidement enfermée entre leurs deux mains jointes je fais tout mon possible pour me concentrer uniquement sur les trois premières pierres totalement noires, et sur la quatrième brillant d'un jaune puissant.

Au début de leur transe, Angela nous a expliqués que, en fonction de la vie qu'ils étaient en train d'explorer, la pierre y correspondant se mettrait à luire fortement, alors que, celles déjà visionnées deviendraient inertes.

— Il leur reste encore deux souvenirs à voir reprend-il, posant sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Je te promets que nous serons revenus avant qu'ils n'aient terminés.

— D'accord soupiré-je, lui emboitant le pas.

C'est surement l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai eu de toute ma vie et plus mes pas me rapprochent du bureau de Jasper, direction que prend Peter je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Dans quelle galère vais-je encore me fourrer ?

— Pourquoi ? attaque-t-il, à peine a-t-il refermé la porte, et me suis-je appuyée contre le bureau.

— Il va falloir être un peu plus précis Peter, parce que je ne sais pas lire dans les esprits soupiré-je. Je n'ai aucun foutu pouvoirs magiques.

Et pourtant, dieu sait que j'aimerais réellement en avoir, juste pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'être la petite humaine chétive du groupe… Bella ressentait elle la même chose, lorsqu'elle vivait entourée des Cullen ?

— Même si tu te sens perdue, depuis que tu sais que tu as été adoptée, je n'adhère pas à la théorie de Jasper grogne-t-il. Tu es peut-être chamboulée, mais tu es assez équilibrée pour savoir qui tu es. Alors ma question c'est pourquoi ai-je réussi à t'éblouir, alors qu'en temps normal, tu es aussi blindée que Bella, à ce petit jeu-là ?

— Je ne sais pas nié-je, gardant une maitrise parfaite sur ma voix, ce qui m'impressionne.

Sa léger colère, qu'elle soit dirigée contre moi, ou contre lui, s'évanouit, au profit d'un petit sourire en coin, alors qu'il avance d'une démarche féline vers moi, me bloquant de ses bras contre le bureau, son visage descendant à quelques dizaines de centimètres du mien.

— Tu sais que, si je le souhaite, je peux te faire avouer tous tes moindres petits secrets, juste en t'éblouissant, une nouvelle fois.

Je ne le laisse pas terminer sa phrase, préférant poser ma main sur ses lèvres, pour le faire cesser de parler, tandis que je détourne les yeux, mes joues rougissant fortement, alors que mon rythme cardiaque s'affole fortement.

A mon toucher, alors que la pulpe de mes doigts entre en contact avec ses dents il s'est totalement figé, me rendant nerveuse par son inaction.

Lentement, sa main qui, jusqu'à présent, se trouvait sur le bureau, remonte ma cuisse, puis ma hanche, serpente sur mon ventre su bout des doigts, frôlant à peine ma poitrine avant de venir se poser dans mon cou, et s'en servir pour faire se tourner mon visage vers le sien.

— Tu sais que je possède une partie des pouvoirs de Jasper, n'est-ce pas ? chuchote-t-il.

— Très heureuse pour toi tenté-je de me dégager.

— Tu sais aussi que Jasper est empathe, je suppose ? sourit-il lentement.

— Cela me fait une belle jambe.

Tant que je me bats, je reste en vie voilà, à peu près, tout ce que j'ai retenu de ce qu'enseigne Jasper à Emmett, le soir, lorsque je suis censée me concentrer très fortement sur mes cours, pour réussir les examens du secondaire.

— Je ne peux utiliser l'empathie que lorsque ma peau entre en contact avec celle d'un autre m'apprend-il, souriant plus largement, de manière narquoise.

Touchée. Vainqueur par KO. Echec et mat. La partie s'arrête là. Finalement, ce secret honteux, que je renferme depuis des semaines, ce secret que je fais mon possible pour cacher à Bella et son bébé aux mêmes pouvoirs, ou même à Jasper vient d'être ébruité auprès de la seule personne dont je voulais, le plus au monde, qu'il en reste ignorant.

— C'est pour cela, n'est-ce pas, que j'ai réussi à t'éblouir, dans la piscine reprend-il, ayant retrouvé son sérieux. C'est parce que tu ne t'es pas battue, que le charme a pu opérer.

— Tu as tort, Peter réfuté-je, secouant la tête, en quittant ma position pour m'asseoir sur le bureau. Je me suis battue, tout à l'heure.

— Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu tremblais comprend-il enfin. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Serait-il, à ce point, versé dans le monde vampirique, qu'il n'ait pas vu ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison ?

— Peter, ici, c'est _« amour, gloire et beauté »,_ version créature surnaturelle soupiré-je, amère. Tu crois vraiment que, moi, la pauvre petite humaine en manque d'affection, j'avais de quoi me battre ? Vous êtes tous, soit en couple, soit des âmes sœurs, soit en passe de devenir parents !

— Tu as le droit d'être amoureuse, poupée sourit-il gentiment. Ce serait même du gâchis de ne pas l'être.

— Soyons réaliste deux petites secondes, Peter m'énervé-je lentement. Tu crois vraiment que je fais le poids, face à des vampires, ou à des sorcières, et face au Phoenix ?

— Vous ne jouez pas dans les mêmes catégories, poupée soupire-t-il. Angela préfère les hommes bien plus mûrs, Bella et le major sont un couple depuis trois cents ans, et Rose et Emmett sont compagnons depuis plus de soixante-dix ans.

— C'est bien ce que je dis grogné-je.

Le silence revient dans le bureau, alors que, lentement, ma colère retombe, pour ne devenir qu'une masse informe de fatigue et de lassitude mêlée. Que cette journée me parait longue…

— Je peux te poser une question ? me demande-t-il, après quelques minutes.

— Pose-la toujours, je verrais si je peux te répondre haussé-je les épaules.

— Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, tu es bien plus proche d'Emmett, voir, même, dans une moindre mesure, de Jasper, alors, pourquoi moi ?

Un léger sourire amer s'étend sur mon visage, face à sa question. Pourquoi lui ? Quel bien vaste programme, et, pourtant, une seule réponse me vient.

— Parce que tu es le seul à flirter avec moi avoué-je, en parfaite honnêteté. J'aime sentir que je ne te laisse pas indiffèrent, même si ce n'est que pour rire, c'est agréable, de se sentir désirée, c'est agréable, de savoir que l'on peut être élevé au rang d'une vampire de plus de cent ans.

— Je dois bien t'avouer que je n'avais pas prévu que cette conversation se déroulerait comme cela, en te la proposant soupire-t-il, se passant un main dans ses cheveux bruns.

— Tu avais bien dû le sentir, tout à l'heure, dans la piscine, non ? froncé-je les sourcils.

— Non, je n'ai rien senti sourit-il, penaud. Tout ce que je pouvais ressentir, c'est que tu te débattais, intérieurement, et j'ai cru que c'était parce que je te faisais peur, c'est pour cela, que je t'ai déposée dans les bras de Char, avant d'aller retrouver Bella et Jasper.

J'ai du mal à croire cela, mais il a l'air tellement en colère contre lui-même, de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt, de ne pas avoir fait les choses comme il fallait que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, pas lorsqu'il s'appuie fortement contre la porte du bureau, les yeux dans le vague.

Insidieusement, une pensée totalement stupide, et, aussi, vraiment dérangeante, me remonte l'échine, alors que mes yeux parcourent sa silhouette. Putain, il est vraiment bien fait… Bati comme un fieu grec, des cheveux bruns jusqu'aux épaules, et des yeux bleus à en damner la sainte que je ne suis pas.

— Embrasse-moi soufflé-je tout doucement.

— Pardon ? s'exclame-t-il, se redressant d'un coup, contre la porte. Pourquoi voudrais-tu une chose comme celle-ci ?

— Parce que je voudrais me sentir vivante, encore une fois soupiré-je. Je sais que cela ne mènera à rien, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, ne t'en fais pas, mais juste une seule fois, j'aimerais savoir ce que cela fait, d'embrasser un vampire.

Son dilemme est parfaitement visible, dans ses yeux, et celui-ci parait durer des heures, alors que son regard ne quitte pas le mien puis, une fois sa résolution prise, il est face à moi, l'une de ses mains sur mon ventre, alors que l'autre et sur ma nuque.

— J'aime ma femme soupire-t-il, amusé.

Mon rire meurt contre ses lèvres, lorsqu'elles entrent en contact avec les miennes, d'abord dans un baiser doux et presque tendre, puis, lorsque mon gémissement de contentement m'échappe, il prend un autre tour.

De gentillet, il devient plus provoquant, ses mains se posant sur mes fesses, pour m'approcher de son corps, et je peine à assimiler le fait que, entre mes cuisses serrées autour de ses hanches, ce soit son érection, qui se presse.

Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux en les tirant légèrement, ne récoltant qu'un grondement animal tandis que les siennes partent à ma découverte de mes cuisses, mon ventre et mes fesses sa langue jouant un jeu sensuel contre la mienne.

— Putain je m'en veux vraiment d'aimer ma femme souffle-t-il, en se détachant de quelques millimètres de mes lèvres.

— J'aime ta femme, moi aussi ris-je. Si cela peut te rassurer, je ne vois aucun mal à l'embrasser comme tu viens de le faire.

Un léger gémissement étranglé lui échappe, avant que ses lèvres viennent parcourir une parcelle de mon cou, juste au niveau de ma jugulaire, faisant naitre le désir dans mon corps. Jouer avec le feu m'a toujours plu, mais à ce point, j'ai l'impression d'être en pleine combustion spontanée.

Puis, aussi vite que les choses ont commencées, il se détache de mon cou, secouant doucement la tête, avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

— Tu le ferais vraiment ? demande-t-il, clairement dubitatif.

— Embrasser Char ? fais-je, pour être sûre de ne pas me tromper.

— Oui.

La question ne me demande que quelques secondes de réflexion, mais je n'ai aucun mal à plonger mes yeux dans les siens, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Qu'il est bon de se sentir vivant !

— Ta femme est sexy fais-je, me levant du bureau, pour atteindre la sortie, et ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir, que je reprends elle est même très sexy.

— J'ai très bon gout sourit-il, passant un bras dans mon dos, pour le serrer autour de ma taille.

— Peut-être as-tu raison secoué-je la tête mais je ne le saurais qu'en le faisant !

— Mais je t'en prie, très chère, fais donc !

Si seulement il savait que Bella est la première femme que j'ai embrassée, que j'ai déjà eu d'autres femmes dans mon lit, et que j'aime autant la compagnie d'un genre, que de l'autre il ne me lancerait certainement pas ce sourire de défi.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demande, d'ailleurs, ladite femme en question. Pourquoi parliez-vous de moi ?

Il ne me faut que quelques secondes, pour la rejoindre, la coinçant entre mon corps et le rebord de la piscine, ma main venant se poser en douceur contre sa joue, alors que sa jambe s'enroule automatiquement autour de mes hanches.

— Prête à offrir à ton mari un joli spectacle ? souris-je en coin.

Le sien reflète le mien, lorsqu'elle comprend de quoi il est question. Doucement, ses mains remontrant mes bras, elle approche ses lèvres des miennes, avant de dévier lentement sur ma mâchoire, puis dans mon cou, la pointe de sa langue retraçant ma carotide. Putain ! ont-ils tous des super pouvoirs, pour faire monter mon désir de cette manière ?

Mes mains continuent leur chemin, sur son corps, prenant sa poitrine en coupe, alors qu'elle se laisse lentement couler, continuant d'embrasser ma peau puis elle fait le chemin inverse, venant, cette fois ci, poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, alors que je soupire de contentement.

Définitivement, cette après-midi ne s'est pas passée comme je l'aurais pensé mais je ne le regrette pas. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi vivante depuis des semaines, et grâce à ces deux vampires trois, si je compte Emmett j'entraperçois enfin le bout du tunnel.

**POV Bella**

— Non Jasper, nous n'appellerons pas notre enfant Grayson ! m'exclamé-je, outrée.

Une demi-heure, déjà, que nous débattons sur le choix du prénom du bébé, en même temps que nos nous du passé, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est surement que les propositions faites, que ce soit par eux, ou bien par Jasper, qui semble approuver tous les noms les plus stupides ou surréalistes, sont en train de me mettre à bout de patience.

— Pourtant réfute-t-il, les bras croisé, boudant adorablement Grayson Withlock, je trouve que cela sonne très bien.

— Super ironisé-je et lorsqu'il ira à l'école, ses copains l'appellerons Gary ! Tu te vois avoir un enfant du nom de Gary ?

— Ce n'est pas commun continue-t-il, souriant fièrement.

Comment peut-il être fier, alors qu'il prévoit déjà la chute sociale d'un enfant qui n'a pas encore pointer le bout de son nez ?

— C'est surtout très moche ! levé-je les yeux au ciel.

— C'était très courant, à mon époque grogne-t-il.

— Au XIXème siècle Jasper ! m'écrié-je. Aujourd'hui, tu appelles un poisson rouge comme cela, ou, vraiment, si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu appelles ton chien avec ce nom !

La vague d'amusement, qui déferle de mon ventre, me laisse clairement présumer que le bébé s'amuse beaucoup, à nous voir nous prendre le nez pour lui trouver un nom digne de lui mais, après tout, cet enfant serra le produit du dieu de la guerre, et du Phoenix autant lui donner un nom à la hauteur de sa légende, non ?

— Très bien soupire-t-il, frustré. Tu as déjà éliminé Harrison, Brandon, Andrew et Mathew. Tu as posé un droit de véto sur Ethan, Eden et Luxus. Que faut-il pour te satisfaire putain !

— Que tu me propose des noms moins stupides !

Heureusement que nous nous trouvons à être simplement des fantômes, sinon, il y a des grandes chances que nos deux accompagnateurs, toujours allongés contre un rocher, depuis des heures, se seraient posés moults questions sur ma propension à partir dans les aigus.

— Nous retournerons en Angleterre dit doucement le Jasper d'antan, serrant délicatement ma version antérieure. Je te le promets.

— Et si nous ne parvenons jamais à y retourner ? soupire-t-elle. Que ferons-nous ? Comment notre enfant fera-t-il pour se souvenir d'où il vient ?

— Nous allons lui trouver un nom qui lui rappelle ses origines, je te le promets Amélia, cet enfant connaitra toute son histoire, et la nôtre, aussi.

— Je l'espère Henry soupire-t-elle, au moment où ledit Henry effleure sa tempe de ses lèvres.

Je ne sais réellement combien de temps s'est écoulé, dans notre réalité mais, en visitant ces souvenirs, j'ai l'impression qu'une bonne semaine est déjà passée, depuis que nous avons commencé ce voyage initiatique.

Si, au cœur de nos deux premières vies, nous avons pu assister à l'amour que nous nous portions, de même que le fait que nous ayons passés notre temps à _« batifoler »,_ surtout dans la seconde, visiblement pour les deux précédentes, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Ma troisième vie fut surement l'une des pires, pour Jasper puisqu'il s'est retrouvé obligé, dans la même heure, d'apprendre qu'il était père, encore une fois, et devoir me voir mourir, encore une fois. Même si, avec cynisme, je lui ai dit qu'il devrait y être habitué, à force, j'ai bien senti la colère gronder en lui, à ce moment-là.

Ce ne fut pas, tant, le fait de me voir mourir, je suppose, que devoir nous voir, le bébé et moi, allongés sur le sol, et lui, maintenu par quatre hommes, qui le forçaient à me regarder me vider de mon sang, en lui demandant pardon pour tout.

Ce fut, à mes yeux, la pire des morts que nous ayons pu voir. Sentir cette abysse au fond de son âme, son impression que plus jamais le soleil ne se lèverait, que plus jamais il ne pourrait respirer, en me voyant fermer les yeux, m'a broyé le cœur et j'ai senti cette envie de vengeance vouloir sortir de mon corps, cette énergie tellement noire, qu'elle semblait m'entourer totalement.

Venger le bébé, venger Jasper, me venger moi, venger le futur que nous n'aurions plus jamais, venger la mort que Jasper se donnerait fatalement, dans les semaines, voir, les mois à venir. Ce fut au son de ce mantra, que le souvenir s'est estompé, pour nous laisser tomber d'ans un autre, qui m'a glacé le sang.

Ma première rencontre avec un vampire. Le plus ironique, fut surement le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un des Volturis, d'Aro, d'après Jasper.

Pour lui, ce fut à partir de cette rencontre, qu'il a commencé à faire cette fixation sur les vampires doués, se rengorgeant à chaque fois que l'un d'eux se faisait piéger par Chelsea, lorsqu'elle créait des obligations entre vampire et Volturis.

La haine de Jasper a augmenté d'un cran encore, envers le vampire millénaire lorsqu'il l'a vu me convoiter, puis me tuer, lorsqu'il n'a pas pu m'obtenir. Mais, après tout, quelle idée ai-je eu, dans cette vie, de lui montrer mes pouvoirs ?

Alors, atterrir dans ce souvenir si paisible, nous voir couchés contre des rochers, une cascade s'écoulant à nos côtés, et la foret, sombre et mystique, en contre bas à vraiment été une agréable découverte.

Alors que je m'attendais, encore, à nous trouver en pleine partie de jambes en l'air, comme ce fut le cas, dans les deux derniers souvenirs, nous voir, simplement là, allongés, discutant du nom de notre bébé qui ne naitrait pas dans cette réalité, est un véritable moment de paix.

— Pardon, Jasper soupiré-je, venant m'asseoir entre ses jambes, ses bras entourant instinctivement mon ventre, et sa tête se calant dans mon cou. J'aimerais simplement que notre enfant, rien que par son nom, puisse raconter notre histoire, tu comprends ?

— Mais à moins de l'appeler Tempus, ce que, franchement, je ne me vois pas faire ironise-t-il je ne sais pas quel nom lui donner.

— Mais notre histoire ne se résume pas à une simple histoire de temps, jazz soupiré-je. Elle a traversé les âges, a connu des hauts, des bas, la mort, les larmes et le sang. Notre histoire est épique, le genre de celle que tous les poètes rêveraient de mettre sur papier.

Il rit doucement, ses lèvres effleurant ma tempe, alors que ses yeux, tout comme les miens, se reportent sur le couple tendrement enlacés, continuant de discuter doucement, échangeant, parfois, de légères caresses.

— Regarde ! souffle-t-il, tendant son doigt devant lui.

A l'orée de la forte, se confondant presque parfaitement avec les arbres, dans l'ombre laissée par la lune un énorme loup, d'un noir profond, sort lentement, criant faiblement à la lune, pour attirer l'attention d'Amélia.

— Qu'est-ce ? demande Henry, se redressant brusquement, l'entrainant dans son mouvement. Amélia, lève-toi !

Elle est, elle aussi prise de peur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde ce que son amant lui montre, et, à notre tour, nous pouvons voir le loup se transformer en homme, un homme grand, fort, duquel une puissance phénoménale se dégage.

— Un métamorphe ! s'exclame, stupéfait, Jasper. Pourtant, nous sommes en France ! Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus de réserve, sur ces terres, à ce moment-là.

— Peut-être est-il le dernier de la sienne supposé-je.

La petite brune, en tout point semblable à moi, se lève, lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres, avant d'aller rejoindre le grand brun à la peau tannée, le serrant brièvement contre elle, alors que je peux ressentir la jalousie poindre, dans les émotions de son Henry.

— Ne t'avise jamais de prendre un des loup de cette façon dans tes bras gronde mon Jasper, lui-même ressentant cette colère grandissante.

— Jaloux major ? m'amusé-je.

L'une des choses que je retiendrais, surement, de ce voyage ce sera vraisemblablement cette propension à vouloir _« marquer son territoire »_ de Jasper, sa façon, parfaitement inconsciente, de me rapprocher de son corps, et de gronder doucement, même en ayant retrouvé son humanité.

— Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu as raison, darling susurre-t-il à mon oreille, embrassant la marque de revendication qu'il m'a fait, il y a presque un an.

Lorsque j'y pense, cette année est passée si vite, les événements se sont enchainés de manière si inattendue, les personnes qui, jusqu'à présent, n'étaient que des personnages au second plan du tableau, sont passés en première ligne, et toutes les choses que je prenais pour acquises, se sont révélées faussées, ou, tout simplement, fausses.

Que ce soient les légendes Quileutes sur les loups protecteurs, les sorcières qui, d'après moi, n'existaient que dans le folklore, le mariage de Jasper et Alice, ou même l'assurance de celle-ci, Edward, Carlisle et Esmé, en ce qui concerne mon éternité avec le vampire aux cheveux de bronze.

Cependant, j'ai fini par accepter les faits. Que ce soit Esmé ou Carlisle, chacun d'eux a toujours fait tout ce qu'ils pensaient être bon, pour leurs _« enfants »,_ et voir leur premier fils, être enfin amoureux, a surement été la raison pour laquelle ils se sont laissé berner.

En ce qui concerne Alice, j'ai eu du mal, à me positionner, jusqu'à ce que je vois le regard nostalgique de celle-ci, quelques fois, lorsqu'elle le posait sur mon compagnon. Elle a eu peur de perdre tout ce qui faisait son monde, elle a eu peur de perdre son mari, et, de ce fait sa place dans la famille.

Néanmoins, et même si je pensais que ce serait envers celui-ci, que j'aurais le plus de griefs ce fut sur le cas d'Edward, que je me suis positionnée le plus facilement. Toute sa vie de vampire, il a été seul, entouré de vampires accouplés, ou simplement amoureux, et il a voulu, lui aussi partager un peu de cela et, pour ce fait, je ne peux lui en vouloir.

— Tu es encore partie loin, darling chuchote Jazz, me faisant frissonner doucement, lorsque son souffle fait bouger mes cheveux contre ma nuque.

— Pardon, je faisais un point murmuré-je, me serrant plus fortement dans ses bras.

— Tant que tu me reviens hausse-t-il les épaules.

— Toujours.

C'est une promesse que je lui fais assez souvent, surtout lorsqu'il se laisse submerger par sa peur ou son instinct de protection envers le bébé et moi-même mais je ne me lasse pas d'entendre son soupir de soulagement, lorsque je le fais.

— Ils ont beaucoup de respect pour elle m'apprend-il, en faisant un mouvement de tête vers Amélia. Elle semble faire, en quelque sorte, partie de leur clan.

— Peut-être est-ce le cas ? supposé-je.

— Non nie-t-il, ses bouclettes blondes fouettant ma joue. Les sorcières sont les ennemis des loups, pas au point des vampires, mais ils ne s'associent pas. Peut-être est-ce tout simplement toi.

Les volutes de fumée blanche nous entourent, encore une fois, nous baignant dans un monde de ténèbres durant de longues minutes, puis nous nous retrouvons dans une sorte de ranch, la lumière crue du soleil nous parvenant, par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes.

— C'est chez moi souffle jasper, se détachant légèrement de mon corps, pour venir frôler un cadre, sur une console. C'est ma petite sœur, Lily.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Jasper n'avait pas menti, en disant que Char ressemble presque trait pour trait à sa sœur. Hormis un nez un peu plus retroussé, pour mon amie, et une bouche plus charnue les deux files pourraient passer pour des jumelles.

— Elle était vraiment belle chuchoté-je, prenant la main de Jazz dans la mienne. Tu peux être très fier de ta petite sœur.

— Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est devenue soupire-t-il.

— Rien ne t'empêche de faire des recherches à notre retour haussé-je les épaules.

Il hoche la tête doucement, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du cadre photo, alors que le dernier couple que nous devions rencontrer, aujourd'hui, entre dans la pièce.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, alors que Jasper a, lui, à chaque fois changer de visage, de même que de nom pour moi, ce fut différent. A chaque fois, mes traits sont restés les mêmes, uniquement la couleur de ma peau différait légèrement, en fonction de la nationalité endossée.

Cette fois ci ne fait pas défaut, cependant, pour le major, la seule chose qui le différencie du mien est le nombre incalculable de cicatrices zébrant son torse, alors qu'il se promène en simple pantalon, pieds nus, dans le salon.

— Je vais donc savoir ce qu'était la fameuse Jane, pour t'avoir laissé tant de souvenirs impérissables ris-je.

— Une femme qui m'a apporté énormément de joie sourit-il en coin, son étincelle de malice lui étant revenue.

— Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu parles à demi-mots ? froncé-je les sourcils.

Je trouve ma réponse à l'instant même. Projetant Jasper dans le fauteuil du bout des doigts, Jane s'avance, féline, jusque lui, sa main serpentant sur son torse, avant que les deux ne viennent brusquement déchirer le pantalon, au niveau des boutons de celui-ci, exposant la virilité fièrement dressée de celui-ci.

— Que fais-tu, darling feule-t-il, alors qu'elle se met à genoux, englobant la tête de son membre, et qu'il appose une main sur ses cheveux.

— Mon travail, chéri rit-elle, faisant un mouvement de va et viens sur sa hampe dressée. Tu m'as payée durant des mois, juste pour ce petit plaisir.

— Et maintenant, tu portes mon enfant siffle-t-il, retenant un grondement d'appréciation, alors qu'elle retourne à mon travail.

Totalement estomaquée, le regard incapable de se détacher du spectacle qui se joue devant moi il me faut plusieurs minutes, avant que l'information ne monte à mon cerveau, et qu'un cri d'indignation puissant m'échappe, le faisant rire.

— J'étais une… une… balbutié-je, ne trouvant le bon mot.

— Une fille de joie ? propose-t-il, arquant un sourcil, amusé.

— J'allais dire une prostituée grondé-je, mal à l'aise.

Comment, de cette femme, ai-je pu passer à la si timide et si prude Bella qu'il a connu, me dépasse totalement. Pourtant, dans ses yeux, brille cette nostalgie, celle qui me fait dire que Jane, même s'il l'a oubliée, ou, tout du moins, son visage, n'en reste pas moins une des personnes qu'il regrette le plus.

— Tu es mon plus beau souvenir, et celui qui m'a le plus manqué souffle-t-il, le coin de sa bouche se tordant amèrement.

— Je suis morte longtemps après cette scène ? demandé-je, incertaine d'avoir une réponse, cependant.

— Deux semaines plus tard soupire-t-il, me resserrant contre lui, dans un geste inconscient de protection.

Le couple, dans le fauteuil, continue leur jeu d'amant, où seule la tendresse et la délicatesse, s'oppose à la domination, certes, douce, de Jasper. Pourtant, au bout d'une petite heure, elle finit par se laisser retomber contre lui, le corps parcouru de frissons dus à sa jouissance, et il la rejoint, quelques minutes plus tard.

— J'ai encore envie soupire-t-elle, se retournant dans ses bras, reprenant ses mouvements de bassin sur son membre.

— Pardon darling rit-il, fatigué mais je suis en convalescence.

— Si je me souviens bien, j'avais été renvoyée à la maison, après une échauffourée, dans laquelle une très grosse partie de mes soldats ne sont jamais revenus déclare mon Jasper, d'une voix détachée, signe qu'il tente de maitriser sa douleur.

Retourner dans cet espace-temps, même si je ne doute pas que, sur le long terme, cela l'aide à guérir n'a fait que rouvrir d'anciennes blessures, que j'espérais, de manière utopique, refermées, depuis sa transformation.

— Il faut que tu dépenses ton énergie rit le Jasper de l'époque.

— C'est bien pour cela que je te propose de t'envoyer en l'air lève-t-elle les yeux au ciel.

— J'ai une idée soupire-t-il, après quelques minutes à profiter de sa compagne. Viens avec moi.

Lui offrant un simple hochement de sourcil, elle renfile sa robe mettant un soin tout particulier à recoiffer ses cheveux, avant de lui prendre la main, et le suivre dans la remise, ou ils montent, tous les deux, à cheval.

Au bout de deux vies revisitées seulement, nous avons bien compris qu'il ne servait à rien de leur courir après, et que nos corps fantomatiques les poursuivraient d'eux-mêmes, nous emmenant à notre prochaine destination sans que nous ayons besoin de bouger.

Leur course sauvage s'arrête dans une grande étendue de terre brulée, où des mustangs chevauchent en arrière-plan, seuls quelques arbres encerclent la clairière dans laquelle nous sommes, nous protégeant du reste du monde, comme perdus sur une île.

— Ici lui dit le Jasper de l'époque tu pourras déverser ton trop plein de magie, et, donc, d'énergie.

— Mais je vais effrayer les chevaux ! s'horrifie-t-elle.

— Tant que tu ne les touches pas, ils n'attaqueront pas lui assure-t-il.

Peu rassurée, elle commence, tout de même, par jouer avec le feu, durant quelques instants avant de se laisser emporter par le tourbillon de pouvoir que, même moi, au travers du lien avec le bébé, je peux sentir.

— Tu es réellement époustouflante, darling souffle Jasper, les yeux rivés sur le spectacle devant lui, de même que son double.

Je ne peux le contredire. Devant moi, cette Bella, ou, du moins, Jane, s'amuse avec la magie à un degré que je n'essaierais jamais d'atteindre.

Les jets de flammes se mêlent aux murs de feu des ailes d'ange, faites d'eau, lui apparaissent dans le dos, puis elle utilise sa maitrise de l'air, pour se surélever dans le ciel avant que des éclairs ne sortent de ses mains, lorsqu'elle les place devant elle.

Tout, du début à la fin de sa performance, n'est que grâce et joie jusqu'à ce que, comme mes deux compères, je ressente cette peur atroce, cette douleur infernale, abyssale, provenir, majoritairement, des deux hommes.

Puis, tout s'arrête. Immédiatement, Jane se laisse retomber au sol, alors qu'un halo bleu l'entoure, puis celui-ci s'opacifie, nous coupant toute vue de ce qu'il pourrait se passer à l'intérieur, et l'attente commence.

De deux minutes, celle-ci passe à dix, puis vingt, et, lorsque je commence réellement à m'inquiéter, une trentaine de minutes se sont écoulées, et le Jasper de l'époque se ronge les sangs, alors que le mien frissonne.

Et, enfin, elle réapparait, les vêtements calcinés, le corps épuisé, et ses cheveux en bataille, s'écroulant lentement dans les bras de son amant.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, là-dedans frissonne, une nouvelle fois, mon compagnon mais c'était mauvais, c'était même très mauvais.

— A quel point ? déglutis-je, difficilement.

— Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela, même sur le champ de bataille, lorsque j'étais sous les ordres de Maria.

Son aveu me tire glapissement aigu ; mais c'est le soulagement perceptible de l'ancien Jasper, qui finit par me calmer.

— Je ne peux pas le faire soupire-t-elle, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans ses bras. Je ne pourrais jamais la tuer.

— De quoi parles tu ? fronce-t-il les sourcils.

— Elle est trop forte rit-elle, amère. Elle te tue à chaque fois, et, moi, je ne peux jamais rien faire. Alors je vais mourir, encore une fois.

— Tu ne mourras pas déclare-t-il avec force, resserrant sa prise.

— Et comment comptes-tu faire ? soupire-t-elle. Me pister et t'interposer entre nous, quand le moment final arrivera ? Je préfère te savoir en vie et heureux, que mort pour l'éternité.

Bien, au moins, que ce soit là moi d'avant, ou là moi de maintenant, nous sommes, toutes les deux, d'accord sur ce point : nous ne survivrons jamais à ce face à face qui sera, je n'en doute pas, sanglant…

— Mais tu es une sorcière ! s'écrie-t-il, véhément. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux !

— Sauf la réduire en cendre, et vivre ma vie avec toi l'amertume planant dans sa voix.

— Tu dois le faire, pour protéger le bébé.

— Il est puissant sourit-elle. Je le sens, il l'est.

— Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas la tuer, dans ce cas ? s'énerve-t-il, se relevant vivement.

— Parce que, pour cela, je dois ressentir des émotions bien trop noires, bien trop négatives, et je suis sûre de ne pas les supporter. J'en mourrais.

— Mais tu es le Phoenix, non ? souffle-t-il, s'accroupissant devant elle. Tu te relèveras de tes cendres ?

— Oui approuve-t-elle lentement mais je ne sais pas quand cela se produira, et tu seras surement déjà mort, à ce moment-là.

La douleur de son Jasper est si intense, qu'elle me fait tomber à genoux, ma respiration se bloquant dans ma gorge, alors que les deux hommes gardent un visage de marbre, et que Jane se recroqueville sur elle-même.

— Je veux pouvoir savoir où tu te trouves, à chaque instant ! déclare-t-il, enfin, sa voix vibrante d'autorité. Tu dois bien avoir un sort, pour me le faire savoir, non ?

— Cela ne marche pas ainsi, major soupire-t-elle, se redressant à son tour, pour se placer face à lui. Pour que cela marche, il faudrait que nous partagions notre sang, c'est un sort familial. Par le sang, et pour le sang.

— Mais nous sommes une famille réfute-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Toi, moi, et le bébé.

La détermination froide, dans les yeux de son Jasper ne flanche pas, au contraire même, elle se raffermit, à mesure que les certitudes de Jane fondent. Puis, lentement, s'avouant vaincue, elle lève la main, paume vers le ciel, et la dague, ma dague, apparait dans sa main.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? souffle-t-elle, refusant de croiser son regard.

— Plus sûr que je ne l'ai jamais été hoche-t-il la tête. C'est toi et moi, contre le monde entier, cela l'a toujours été.

Un faible sourire apparait sur le visage de mon double avant qu'elle ne se fasse une longue estafilade, sur son avant-bras, donnant, ensuite, la dague à son amant, vrillant un regard chocolat dans le sien. A sa décharge, même si la lame effilée doit le faire atrocement souffrir, il n'en montre rien.

— _« Sang par le sang, d'esprit à esprit, sois ce lien qui nous unit, à travers tout temps. »_ ; récite-t-elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens.

Une douce lueur émane de son corps, l'entourant totalement, avant que les couleurs rouges ne suivent le chemin que forment leurs deux bras accolés, et montent jusque lui, semblant le caresser de part en part, puis s'immerger totalement en lui, un doux sourire ornant ses lèvres.

— Où que je sois, sur cette terre laisse-t-elle échapper un soupir ; tu me retrouveras. Que ce soit maintenant, ou bien plus tard.

**POV Angela**

Six heures se sont écoulées, depuis que j'ai tracé le pentagramme sur le sol, et je crois ne jamais avoir, à ce point, eu peur pour la vie de quelqu'un.

Dans un premier temps, j'ai eu peur pour le bébé, m'attendant à tout et rien, mais, surtout, à ce qu'il ne supporte pas le fait que Bella perde ses pouvoirs. Puis elle a manifesté son envie de sang, et j'ai senti cette peur refluer.

Mais, quand ils se sont tous les deux avachis sur le sol, cette fois ci, j'ai laissé la panique totalement m'envahir, et ce ne sont pas les questions, tantôt douces, tantôt agressives de Rosalie, qui m'ont aidées à aller mieux.

Voilà pourquoi, après six heures d'attente, je n'ai presque plus d'ongle à mon pouce, et que mon taux de caféine crève le plafond.

— Ils bougent ! s'écrie Rose, m'agrippant la main.

Il faudrait réellement que quelqu'un lui apprenne que serrer la main d'une humaine, quand l'on est un vampire, même si c'est par peur, peut faire véritablement mal, mes larmes de douleur dévalant mes joues.

Mais je peux comprendre son impatience. De tous, je crois qu'elle est celle qui s'inquiète le plus, son frère et celle qu'elle considère comme sa sœur se retrouvant prisonniers d'une bulle similaire à celle de Bella, lorsqu'elle déclenche son bouclier.

Rejointe par le reste de la _« joyeuse troupe »,_ nous attendons tous que le major et le Phoenix se réveillent, pour pouvoir nous assurer que tout va bien, et qu'ils sont en parfaite santé.

Enfin, le bouclier s'abaisse lentement, les pierres devenues toutes inertes se transforment en cendres, et les fleurs de Sakura s'envolent, ne laissant, sur le sol, qu'eux deux, les yeux ouverts, regardant le ciel.

— Finalement, tu as raison soupire Jasper je n'aime pas Gary, moi non plus.

— Je te l'avais bien dit ! rit-elle.

Gary ? Mais qui est donc ce Gary ? Peu importe ! Doucement, Jasper se relève, présentant sa main à sa compagne, pour qu'elle puisse en faire de même, échangeant, avec lui, un sourire doux, avant de se jeter dans ses bras, restant, encore quelques instant, dans leur bulle de bonheur. Que je les envie…

— Je crois que nous sommes attendus rit-il, l'enserrant de ses bras.

Lentement, chacun d'eux se tourne vers nous, puis leurs regards voyagent rapidement vers Elena, et je m'attends au pire, ayant, malgré moi, assistée à ce qui sera, sûrement, la pire situation pouvant exister sous ce toit.

— Rien à dire, je suppose ? sourit en coin Jasper, plantant son regard émeraude tacheté de rouge, dans celui, bleu, de Peter.

— Disons simplement que mon don a du bon sourit-il largement, alors que Char et lui passent un bras dans le dos d'Elena.

— Tu m'en diras tant hausse les yeux au ciel le major. Qu'avons-nous manqué d'autre ?

— Un appel de Charlie souffle doucement Rose.

Vivement, moi-même, ainsi que les deux _« rescapés du temps »_ nous tournons vers elle, les yeux plus interrogateurs que jamais, attendant qu'elle nous délivre l'annonce.

— Tu es attendue à Forks, avec Angie, la semaine prochaine reprend-elle, parlant lentement, mesurant son effet.

— Il n'a pas dit pourquoi ? retient son souffle Bella.

— Non, mais il a bien précisé que Jasper, de même que nous tous, devions rester à Salem, sous peine de te voir ne jamais repartir de cette petite bourgade bien pluvieuse.

— Et pourquoi, moi, suis-je invitée ?

Une seule idée me vient en tête, et je déglutis fortement à cela. Rien que la pensée que Charlie me conduise devant mes parents, pour aller s'expliquer avec eux, fait tomber mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Tout, mais pas cela.

— Tu pourras parler avec les Quileutes, dans ce cas sourit Elena.

— Tu restes très loin de ces loups aux mains baladeuses gronde le major.

— Excuse-moi ? s'étrangle-t-elle, le dardant d'un regard ahuri. Tu es réellement entrain de m'interdire quelque chose ?

Le vent qui se lève fortement, et fait claquer le tissus du hamac met chacun de nous mal à l'aise, et, pourtant, aucun de nous ne tente, même, de faire un pas, bien trop pris par le spectacle qui se déroule devant nos yeux. Le lien d'accouplement, face à la colère du Phoenix.

— Je ne te l'interdis pas sourit-il en coin je refuse simplement que tu touches un autre homme que moi, que tu puisses même effleurer l'idée d'un simple contact amical.

— Tu es sérieux, là ? rit-elle, amère. Tu viens de me voir mourir trois fois, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que tu ne veux pas que je me fasse toucher par un autre ?

— Fait attention, où notre enfant s'appellera réellement Gary !

Cette conversation n'a ni queue ni tête, et ce ne sont pas les éclats de rire des quatre vampires, derrière moi, qui pourraient aider à faire retrouver son calme à Bella.

— Major reprend-elle, la voix suintant de colère comprenons-nous bien. Je vais aller chez les Quileutes, et je vais leur demander leur aide, parce que je refuse de devoir, encore une fois, te regarder, alors que je suis en train de mourir, quitte, même, à ce que j'aille serrer chacun des loups dans mes bras.

Elle avance d'un pas, mettant son index profondément enfoncé dans la poitrine de son compagnon, le visage d'une impassibilité à faire peur, alors que le vent fait voler ses cheveux tout autour d'elle, lui donnant un air d'ange vengeur.

— Je me fous que tu puisses me menacer de ce que tu veux, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Ils sont ma seule chance de te garder en vie, et je compte bien obtenir toute l'aide que je peux, quitte à ce que tu m'en veuilles pour l'éternité entière.

— Isabella gronde le major, enserrant doucement son poignet, mais elle l'arrête, levant son autre main devant son visage.

— Nous sommes d'accord ? siffle-t-elle.

A mes yeux, le combat est déjà perdu d'avance, pour Jasper. La peur de Bella se ressent chez tout le monde, même ceux qui n'ont aucun pouvoir empathique, et j'en viens même à me demander comment fait le major pour ne pas reculer, sous ce poids.

— Fais simplement attention à toi, s'il te plaît soupire-t-il, rendant les armes. Et reviens moi.

— Toujours, tu le sais sourit-elle, le vent se calmant immédiatement. C'est toi et moi contre le monde entier.

— Alors pense à ma proposition plante-t-il son regard dans le sien, mortellement sérieux. Que tu dises oui ou non, je veux simplement que tu y réfléchisses.

Je donnerais beaucoup, rien que pour savoir ce qui peut la rendre aussi tendue, en l'espace quelques secondes mais cette tension diminue drastiquement, lorsqu'il pose sa main sur sa joue, la rapprochant de lui pour l'étreindre.

— L'éternité est trop longue, pour la vivre seule souffle-t-il.

Même si, pour Elena et moi, cela ne fut qu'un souffle, pour le reste des vampires, autour de nous, la phrase a dû claquer comme un coup de fouet dans les airs, et vu la mine interloquée d'Emmett, ainsi que celle, ravie, des trois autres, ce doit être quelque chose qui touchera chacun de nous.

Encore faudrait-il que nous sachions ce dont il s'agit…

* * *

A vos claviers mesdames ! dites-moi tout ! _**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? êtes-vous, vous aussi, folle à l'idée que Jasper et Bella appellent leur enfant Grayson ? quel nom donneriez-vous à ce bébé ? La bisexualité d'Elena vous met elle mal à l'aise ? qu'avez-vous penser de la vie d'Emmett depuis qu'il a été transformé ? Et cette Angela plus proche du début de l'histoire ? vous a-t-elle plus ?**_

Je vous souhaite encore un **très joyeux noël,**  
Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine, **jeudi 17 h** pour la suite,  
Je vous embrasse,

_**Mya**_


	17. ARC II: chap 7: la tribune d'une seule

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Bienvenu pour ce chapitre 16 !**

Avant tout, je vous souhaite à tous **une très bonne année 2020!** Je vous souhaite amour, joie, prospérité et beaucoup de lecture aussi!

Avant de répondre aux reviews, je voulais faire une annonce importante: à partir de ce chapitre, **je publierais désormais toutes les deux semaines, le jeudi à 17h**. Je me retrouve, comme beaucoup d'auteurs dans mon cas, à être rattrapée par la vie courante, et je n'ai plus autant de temps que je l'aurais souhaiter pour me consacrer pleinement à ma fiction. Je vous promet que je la terminerais parce que je déteste commencer des fics qui finissent par être abandonnées, mais cela mettra juste plus de temps que ce que j'avais penser… De plus, **à partit du chapitre 19, nous entrerons dans le 3eme et dernier act**, donc je comptais prendre quelques semaines pour vous faire des chapitres bétons avant de les poster...

cette mise au point terminée, passons au programme de ce soir: **des quileutes, un peu plus d'explications sur les originels, une réunion extraordinaire, et un Edward nouveau**! prêtes pour la suite jeunes gens? C'est par ici!

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

aurelie355 : bonjour aurélie! comment vas tu? Je te souhaite une très bonne année, et tous mes vœux de bonheur, richesse, etc...  
j'ai passer de tes bonnes fêtes, je te remercie! et toi? As tu été gâtée? je te le souhaite en tout cas!  
comme je l'ai dit plus haut, oui, oui, je compte bien mener à terme cette fiction qui me tiens vraiment à cœur, et j'espère qu'à toi aussi lol. en revanche, je en publierais plus qu'un jeudi sur deux, parce que je n'ai plus assez de chapitres d'avance, et avec mon travail à coté, je ne peux plus vraiment consacrer assez de temps à cette fic pour qu'elle ait la même qualité qu'avant si je veux publier tous les jeudis.  
je te souhaite une très bonne lecture,  
bisou  
Mya

* * *

_***** Bonne lecture ! *****_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : la tribu d'une seule**

**POV Bella**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, après trois très longues heures en voiture, aux côtés d'Angela ce n'est qu'aucune de nous deux n'est prête pour la confrontation qui aura, inévitablement, lieu demain et plus encore, laquelle de nous deux est la plus stressée par ce fait.

Peter et Jazz ont eu la délicatesse de nous mener jusqu'à Washington en courant, dernier rempart où aucun des loups ne peut venir, sous peine de sortir de sa zone de « travail » avant de devoir nous laisser prendre une voiture de location, afin de rejoindre Forks.

A seulement dix minutes de voir le panneau d'entrée dans la ville, la voiture ralentit un peu plus, m'offrant, encore une fois, la preuve qu'il me fallait : Angie n'est absolument pas prête à revoir Charlie, et le soulagement sans bornes que je ressens me prouve que moi non plus.

— Je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous allions passer la nuit chez mes parents déclare-t-elle, tendue, ses mains serrant le volant.

— D'accord soufflé-je, dans le même état. Nous pourrons toujours prévenir Charlie demain matin, avant d'aller le voir.

Elle ne me répond pas, mais son corps se tend d'autant plus, et sa bouche se crispe de colère. Je ne saurais dire si la raison en est la manière déplorable avec laquelle mon père l'a quittée, dans son lit, il y a trois semaines, ou bien la peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, en la revoyant.

Je connais assez Charlie, maintenant, pour pouvoir dire qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas physiquement à elle ni même en cherchant à attenter à sa réputation, puisque lui a eu beaucoup de mal à se défaire de celle du père divorcé et épleuré.

Mon malaise grandit un peu plus encore, comme à chaque fois que je suis loin de mon compagnon, et lorsque nous nous garons devant le domicile des Webber, toutes lumières éteintes, donnant à leur maison un air hanté, je ne peux retenir le frisson désagréable qui me secoue.

— Dépêchons-nous de rentrer souffle-t-elle, regardant de tous côtés, en prenant son sac de voyage. Je n'aime pas être dehors en pleine nuit, ici.

— A croire que Forks est le repère des créatures surnaturelles tenté-je de retenir un bâillement en souriant.

— Toutes les petites villes cachent leurs grand secrets Bella rit-elle, amère, en récupérant sa clef sous un pot de fleurs. Les vampires et les loups ne sont qu'une part de ces secrets, ils sont la face émergée de l'iceberg.

Je hoche la tête, parfaitement en accord avec elle, alors qu'elle me fait signe de ne faire aucun bruit, pour rejoindre l'étage, où je peux, enfin, déposer mon sac, et me laisser tomber dans son lit mais, même là, l'impression d'être observée ne s'évanouit pas.

— Angie ? soufflé-je, souhaitant faire s'enfuir cette sensation. Tu ne te sens pas observée ?

— Non fronce-t-elle les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

— Depuis que nous sommes partis de Salem, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous regarde, suit nos déplacements. Je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise Angela.

Alors que je pensais ne pas être prise au sérieux, ou, au pire, qu'elle aurait fait diversion elle s'élance jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrant vivement pour tenter d'apercevoir quelqu'un puis revient vers moi, un grimoire à la main.

— Que fais-tu ? murmuré-je. A quoi va te servir ce livre ?

— Je me servais de ce dispositif, quand les Cullen habitaient encore Forks m'explique-t-elle. Il y a une formule, pour protéger des personnes, en les nommant. C'est très efficace.

Perplexe, je la regarde exécuter le rituel, tentant de me concentrer sur ses mots et ses gestes mais la fatigue, de même que la faim, pour le bébé, commencent doucement à me faire divaguer, et ma vision se trouble, se teintant doucement de rouge. Un rouge carmin. Un rouge de sang.

Lentement, je commence à entendre le son des battements de cœur d'Angela se faire plus précis, le bruit que fait son sang, en naviguant dans ses veines, et mes yeux ne parviennent pas à se détacher de sa carotide, ou celui-ci pulse bien plus fortement, comme une musique si douce et chantante à mon oreille.

— Bella ? demande Angela, incertaine, m'arrachant à ma contemplation. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Faim.

Ce gémissement plaintif qui sort de ma bouche est si bas, si grave, que moi-même, je peux en entendre l'urgence. La peur doit suinter de tout mon corps, et, pourtant, inexorablement, ma main continue à avancer, pour venir enlacer la taille de mon amie, ma tête raccourcissant la distance entre mes lèvres et son cou.

Par pitié gémis-je inlassablement dans ma tête je ne veux pas tuer Angie, s'il te plait, ne me la fait pas tuer. Mais l'instinct est très fort, trop fort, même et malgré toute ma combativité, je parviens rapidement à lover ma tête dans son cou.

— Bella, il faut que tu reprennes le contrôle halète-t-elle, sa peur prenant le dessus, elle aussi. Je sais que le bébé a faim, mais tu dois te contrôler.

— Pitié soufflé-je, alors que je sens le charme des vampires se mettre en action. J'ai tellement faim.

Je la sens à deux doigts de se laisser convaincre, sa résistance faiblissant à grand pas, alors que je pensais que cela n'était pas possible, pas sur une sorcière aguerrie. Cependant, dans un sursaut de conscience, elle se détache de moi, se reculant jusqu'à la porte.

— Je vais appeler le major soupire-t-elle, le souffle saccadé par la peur. Lui, saura quoi faire.

Les yeux emplis de gratitude pour sa réaction, je me laisse retomber sur le lit, alors qu'elle sort son portable et compose furieusement le numéro de mon compagnon, un compagnon au sang si doux, à l'odeur si enivrante….

— Quoi ? grogne-t-il, à peine a-t-il décroché.

— Nous avons un problème major soupire-t-elle.

— Bella ?

L'inquiétude est perceptible dans sa voix, et je suis certaine de l'entendre enfiler des vêtements, à travers le combiné. C'est surement la première fois que je sens les capacités sur développées des vampires agir sur moi, et cette sensation est grisante. Plus jamais personne ne pourra me cacher quoi que ce soit.

— Pour reprendre ses mots grimace-t-elle elle a très faim.

— Le bébé ? Demande-t-il confirmation.

— Je pense hoche-t-elle la tête. Elle a ses crocs de sortie, mais elle parvient à rester assez sagement sur le lit, donc cela devrait pouvoir attendre, mais fait vite, je n'ai pas prévu de devenir un bon vin.

— Je suis là dans moins de trente minutes raccroche-t-il.

Les minutes s'égrènent difficilement, et mon emprise sur la soif du bébé s'amenuise de plus en plus, ma peur prenant le dessus.

Que ce soit celle de faire du mal à Angie, celle de devoir, encore une fois, boire du sang, ou bien celle de me sentir encore observée tout cela joue contre moi, et le peu de résistance que je possède.

La porte de la chambre de mon amie pivote violemment, nous faisant toutes les deux sursauter, mais je me fiche royalement du fait que ce bruit pourrait bien réveiller ses parents. Non, tout ce que je vois, c'est le corps de mon compagnon, et la mélodie enivrante de son sang.

— Angela, sors de cette chambre gronde-t-il dans sa direction, avant de placer ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Alors, darling, on joue avec le feu ?

En moins d'une seconde, le sourire en coin satisfait qu'il arbore s'évanouit, alors que je le plaque violemment contre le mur, mon corps se moulant parfaitement contre le sien, ma tête nichée contre son cou, ma langue jouant sur sa peau.

— Sois mignonne, et évite de me mordre là, darling susurre-t-il, sa main se plaquant contre mes reins, me pressant contre son érection grandissante. Je ne suis pas là pour jouer au docteur.

— Mien feulé-je. Je veux ton sang major.

— Tu vas l'avoir rit-il, sa voix grave m'entourant. Mais dans le lit.

Je fronce les sourcils, mécontente de devoir attendre, mais la promesse d'avoir bientôt le droit de goûter à ce liquide si enivrant, cette saveur si douce, me fait puiser dans mes dernières forces, en matière de résistance.

L'attrapant vivement par le poignet, je le tire derrière moi jusqu'au lit, avant de l'y allonger, montant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Pendant une simple seconde, je me demande comment puis-je parvenir à le maitriser de la sorte, alors qu'en temps normal, pas même un séisme n'y arriverait.

— Satisfait ? grondé-je, n'ayant pas conscience de mon bassin qui ondule contre le sien.

— Non, darling soupire-t-il. Mais, toi, tu le seras bientôt.

Aussi patiente que je le puisse, je le laisse porter son poignet à sa bouche, avant de le mordre doucement, son sang perlant faiblement contre sa peau, m'hypnotisant. Dans un état second, je n'ai pas réellement conscience d'en faire de même avant que nous échangions nos membres, et un mélange d'enfer et de paradis se déversent en moi.

La saveur acre et fruitée de son sang, mélangé à son venin est digne de l'ambroisie des dieux, mes gémissements de contentement ne faisant que s'échapper de ma gorge à intervalle régulier, alors que ma bouche suce toujours plus fort sa peau, se délectant de ce divin nectar.

Néanmoins, dans ma tête, le fait de devoir, encore une fois, boire son sang, me répugne. Comment ai-je pu, décemment, vouloir devenir ce genre de personne ? Le genre de personne à devoir aller à l'encontre de ses propres principes ?

Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'ai voulu faire de mal à quiconque mais, depuis que ce bébé vit en moi, chaque jour est un nouveau combat que ce soit contre la peur, qui engendre la soif, l'envie, qui décuple mes forces, ou la haine qui devient trop forte, écrasant tous mes sentiments au passage.

Une légère vague de regret, et ce que j'estime être des excuses, de la part de celui-ci, me ramène au présent, et à la raison pour laquelle j'ai eu ce besoin de me nourrir, ce besoin qui a fait hurler tout mon sang. Pour lui. Pour ce bébé. Pour notre bébé.

Ce petit jeu dure, peut-être, une demi-heure, avant qu'il ne soit rassasié puis des lumières blanches se mettent à clignoter devant mes yeux, et toutes l'assurance que j'avais, toute cette super force qui était en moi s'évanouit.

Lourdement, je me sens retomber contre le torse du major, alors que celui-ci finit de lécher la plaie pour l'aider à cicatriser plus rapidement puis il me fait lentement basculer dans le lit, m'entourant de son bras, tandis que la fatigue s'abat violemment sur moi.

— Tu devrais te reposer darling, je vais y retourner soupire-t-il, commençant à se relever.

— Tu retournes à Salem ? demande-je, la peur de le voir s'en aller revenant.

Il est assez ironique de voir que Forks à ce pouvoir sur moi. A chaque fois que nous sommes réunis, tous les deux, dans cette ville, il finit toujours par s'en aller, et je reste toujours, seule, derrière lui. Cette constante finira elle par s'en aller, un jour ?

— Je devais rester à Seattle pour la nuit m'apprend-il, en se rasseyant mais Peter m'a dit que nous devions prévenir les Cullen dès demain de l'imminence du combat, et de l'arrivée prochaine des loups.

— A Salem ? m'exclamé-je, ahurie. Que diable viendraient ils faire chez nous ?

— Je ne sais pas hausse-t-il les épaules mais je fais confiance à Peter, et j'ai foi en son don. S'il dit que les loups vont venir, je préfère, moi aussi, aplanir les choses avec eux, avant qu'ils ne débarquent.

— Mais, ils ne pourront pas s'en prendre à la famille, si ? demandé-je, d'une toute petite voix.

— Salem est une enclave, certes hoche-t-il la tête mais cela n'empêchera pas Edward de s'en prendre à un des loups, s'il estime que ce qu'il voit dans leur tête ne lui plait pas. De même, si Alice ne parvient plus à voir notre futur, à cause de cela, alors il y a fort à parier qu'il fera tout pour la défendre, même si, dans le fond, elle n'est pas en danger.

Je ne comprendrais surement jamais ce lien profond qui les uni, Edward et elle mais je sais que Jazz a raison. S'il sent que sa sœur est en danger, il fera tout pour protéger sa famille, coute que coute, et peut importer pour le reste du monde.

— D'accord hoché-je la tête, à mon tour. Retournes-y, et dit à Peter de faire attention à Elena.

— Pourquoi ? fronce-t-il les sourcils.

— Parce que les Cullen ne savent pas qu'elle est au courant pour vous, pour nous tous, et encore moins pour les loups. Alors elle pourrait devenir une monnaie d'échange contre leur vie, si les Volturis viennent à être au courant que j'étais, moi-même, déjà informée de la vérité sur leur nature.

— Tu n'as pas tort…

Après un baiser bien trop rapide à mes yeux, il s'enfuit encore, me laissant seule dans le lit d'Angela avant que celle-ci ne revienne avec deux parts de gâteau au chocolat, un seau de glace à la menthe, et deux grosses cuillères.

— Je me suis dit que le bébé ne devait pas être le seul à avoir faim rit-elle, en restant sur le pas de la porte.

— Tu n'as pas tort ris-je à mon tour. Je suis affamée.

— Tu peux baisser ton bouclier maintenant Bella.

Un instant déconcerté par ses mots, c'est en voyant la douce lumière iridescente bleue, sur les murs, que je prends conscience, qu'encore une fois, j'ai eu ce besoin instinctif de me protéger, en nous entourant de notre bulle, Jazz et moi, pour avoir de l'intimité.

— J'ai pris menthe fait-elle, en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés je me suis dit que cela aiderait à faire passer le gout du sang.

— Ne parle pas de sang grimacé-je. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir encore dans la bouche.

— Techniquement, tu en as encore sur les lèvres, mais je peux comprendre ce que tu veux dire rit-elle, me tendant une lingette.

— Quand est-ce que cela va se terminer soupiré-je. Je ne pourrais jamais chasser de proies, je déteste l'idée de blesser quelqu'un !

— Pourtant, ce soir, et même samedi dernier, tu n'as blessé personne réfute-t-elle, me donnant une cuillère.

— Si soufflé-je j'ai blessé Jazz.

Ce sentiment grandissant de l'avoir meurtri, de lui avoir ajouter une cicatrice, lui qui en a déjà tant, me révulse totalement. Il a survécu à des guerres aux cotés de cette folle de Maria, a réussi à éviter les Volturis, et Aro mais il a fallu qu'il me rencontre moi, pour accepter d'avoir de nouvelles cicatrices.

— Il y a une chose que tu n'as pas compris, visiblement secoue-t-elle la tête, retenant un soupire. C'est dans l'instinct des originels, de vouloir marquer leur compagne, d'échanger leur sang, comme vous venez de le faire.

— Je ne te crois pas soufflé-je, le cœur battant.

Se pourrait-il que ce que nous ayons fait, lui et moi, il y a moins de dix minutes, soit aussi naturel que de respirer, ou même de cligner des yeux ?

— Si tu ne me crois pas hausse-t-elle les épaules, avant d'enfourner une nouvelle cuillérée tu n'auras qu'à demander à Peter et Charlotte comment se passe chaque nuit après un combat.

— Mais nous ne nous sommes pas battus réfuté-je.

— Cela importe peu, Bella soupire-t-elle. La montée d'adrénaline que tu as eue, dû à la peur de te sentir observée, c'était un combat, contre une force extérieure. Ta volonté de ne pas me mordre, c'était un combat personnel.

Je hoche la tête dans le vague, notant, cependant qu'elle a l'air profondément ancrée dans ses pensées, alors qu'elle apporte lentement sa cuillère à sa bouche, dans un geste purement automatique.

— Tu devrais lire le traité sur les originels qu'a écrit Didyme, tu sais déclare-t-elle, d'un ton absent. Je pense que cela t'aiderait beaucoup à voir les choses sous un autre angle.

— Un traité ? m'exclamé-je, ne comprenant plus. Mais je croyais que Didyme n'avait eu qu'une vision de la bataille finale entre Maria et le Phoenix.

— Elle a eu plusieurs autres visions, auparavant, mais celles sur votre race ont été assez fréquentes, à la fin. C'est pour cela, qu'elle a écrit un traité dessus, et je pense qu'il s'agit de la raison pour laquelle Aro souhaite, à ce point s'entourer de vampires doués.

Un long frisson me remonte l'échine, à la mention de ce nom. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où, cette semaine, je me suis réveillée en sueur, désorientée, et tremblant de peur, après avoir revécue le souvenir de ma mort, par ses crocs.

Aucune de nous deux ne cherche à relancer la conversation à ce sujet, après cette discussion puis, lentement, les brumes du sommeil viennent m'entourer, me portant, doucement, dans un monde où rien ne peut m'atteindre, celui de l'inconscience.

Mon réveil, le lendemain matin, est digne d'un de ceux que me promettent, très souvent, Rose et Emmett.

Le son étouffé des voix de Charlie et Angie me parviennent, malgré la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que mon père n'est, réellement, pas très heureux de la tournure que prend la discussion.

— … elle est ma fille ! s'énerve-t-il franchement. J'ai le droit de vouloir la protéger, non ?

— Bien sûr Charlie soupire mon amie. Mais tu dois aussi comprendre qu'elle est le sauveur de leur race, le sauveur de toutes les créatures surnaturelles, ainsi que des humains.

— Allons bon ricane-t-il maintenant, tu vas rajouter mes semblables à ta liste ? Qui seront les prochains ? Les leprechauns ?

Si Charlie commence à perdre patience de cette façon, j'espère très sincèrement qu'Angie saura dénouer cette situation, parce que, moi, je ne compte pas me mêler de cette affaire, et encore moins affronter mon père, au réveil.

— Qui crois-tu que Maria prendra, comme victime, si Bella ne la tue pas ?

J'ai beau ne pas être dans la même pièce qu'eux, je pourrais jurer entendre dans sa voix qu'elle est entrain de lever les yeux au ciel, tant sa lassitude est grande.

— Tu joues sur les mots grimace-t-il.

— Non Charlie ricane-t-elle, à son tour. Le pro des petits mots, c'est toi, pas moi.

— Je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus !

— Pourtant, il faudra bien qu'un jour, tu assumes ce qu'il s'est passé ! s'énerve-t-elle. Tu peux te répéter tous les mensonges que tu veux, essayer de te convaincre que ce que nous avons fait était mal, pour finir, il n'en reste pas moins que tu as fini par tomber amoureux de moi, de la même manière que, moi, je l'ai fait.

— Tu es en plein délire.

Sa voix est un ton plus bas, son emprise sur ses mots est moins assurée, et tout son être suinte la peur d'être percé à jour mais il tient bon, campant fermement sur ses décisions.

— Donc, tu vas me dire que, le matin, quand tu te réveilles, tu ne penses pas à moi, n'est-ce pas ? susurre-t-elle, s'approchant de lui.

— Non ment-il.

— Et tu vas me dire, aussi, que lorsque tu es sous la douche, tu ne penses pas à moi, ni à mon corps, ni même à mes doigts ou ma bouche, je me trompe ?

Mon envie de vomir, en entendant cette conversation se bat avec la fascination de sentir la puissance que dégage Angie, de même que ce sentiment d'être acculé, que ressent mon père, en cet instant.

— Je ne suis plus un adolescent souffle-t-il.

— Pourtant, tu réagis, en ce moment même, comme un adolescent chuchote-t-elle, plaçant sa main sur son entrejambe.

Comment puis-je entendre tout cela, savoir avec précision ce qu'il se passe dans cette salle de bain, alors qu'elle est à plusieurs mètres de moi ?

— Angie, s'il te plait soupire-t-il, alors que la luxure suite de tous ses ports. Ma fille est à côté.

— Et elle est bien réveillée, si vous vous posez la question crié-je.

Immédiatement, je sens toute la détermination d'Angela fondre comme neige au soleil et le malaise grandissant de Charlie m'assaillir.

— Pas la peine d'être gêné papa ris-je, depuis le lit d'Angie, maintenant sûre de ne rien entendre. Elle est très forte pour persuader les gens, et leur faire avouer ce qu'ils préfèrent garder cacher.

— Tu as bien dormi ? fait-elle, en entrant dans la chambre, tirant un Charlie, tout blanc, dans son dos. Tu n'as pas arrêté de te retourner dans le lit, et d'appeler Jazz.

— J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, c'est tout soupiré-je, désolée de percevoir le sentiment d'abandon de Charlie. Je déteste être dans l'attente, comme en ce moment. Bonjour Charlie.

— J'ai réussi à t'organiser un rendez-vous avec le conseil, dans une heure lance-t-il, hochant la tête en guise de salutation. C'est Billy qui vous recevra Bells.

— Je croyais que nous devrions faire face à tout le conseil souris-je, apaisée.

— J'ai convaincu Billy qu'en petit comité, ce serait mieux ronchonne-t-il.

Encore une fois, son sentiment d'abandon revient, mais je n'en comprends pas la signification. Je pensais, pourtant, qu'il était déjà au courant, pour les loups, alors pourquoi ressentir cela, s'il sait déjà que son ami lui a menti ?

— Je suppose que je n'aurais pas le droit de dire qui sera le représentant humain, si ? demandé-je confirmation à Angie.

— Tu as le droit de le faire, mais Jazz à raison, ce serait mieux de les laisser dans le flou, au moins jusqu'à l'assemblée des peuples. Ils pourraient chercher à lui faire changer son vote, et tout serait annulé.

— Pourquoi ? fronce-t-il les sourcils. Elle pourra toujours retenter sa chance, non ?

— Elle ne le pourra pas secoue-t-elle la tête, désolée. Une demande, une seule fois, c'est une des règles de l'assemblée.

— C'est pour cela, que vous m'avez choisi moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui Charlie souris-je, peinée. Je sais que nous te mettons beaucoup de pression sur les épaules, mais aucun de nous ne voyait qui, mieux que toi, pouvait nous défendre, face aux Quileutes.

Il secoue doucement la tête, se perdant dans ses réflexions, alors que son regard se perd par la fenêtre, en direction de la forêt.

— D'accord, j'accepte soupire-t-il. Je vous donnerai mon vote, durant cette assemblée. Mais, si j'étais vous, je me méfierais du changement qui a été apporté, dans la meute.

— Quel changement ? s'affole Angie. Sam n'est plus l'alfa ?

— Il l'est toujours hoche-t-il la tête, peiné mais Billy est mourant, et Jacob est son seul descendant male. Si Billy vient à mourir avant l'assemblée, alors il faudra faire avec Jake.

— C'est une bonne chose rit Angie il est amoureux de Bella depuis la maternelle, il ne pourra pas lui dire non !

J'ai beau adorer l'entrain et l'enthousiasme de mon amie, sur ce coup-ci, je peine réellement à la suivre dans son envie de rire. Qu'il ait été amoureux de moi, ou qu'il le soit toujours, va poser un problème, lorsqu'il apprendra que je suis enceinte de son ennemi naturel.

Pourtant, elle ne se défait pas de son enthousiasme débordant toute la durée qui nous sépare de la Push, elle et moi, m'en donnant même le tournis. Comment cette fille si réservée, peut-elle être si vive, dans un cas comme celui-ci, ou, pour ma part, seule la peur prédomine.

Me faisant sursauter violemment, un loup déboule des sous-bois, alors que nous venons à peine d'atteindre les limites de la réserve Quileute, nous menaçant de ses crocs aiguisés, les yeux brulant d'une rage pure.

— Pour la discrétion, nous repasserons soupiré-je, défaitiste.

— De toute façon, nous devions être escortées jusqu'aux terres tribales hausse-t-elle les épaules, pas le moins du monde effrayée. Cela ne change pas vraiment nos plans.

— Il n'a pas l'air réellement enjoué de nous y conduire Angie fais-je, le montrant de la main.

— Paul est un poil tatillon, et il n'aime vraiment pas les vampires.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle a le sens de l'euphémisme ! Les grondements sourds qu'il pousse semblent avoir ameuter le reste des troupes, et, devant nous, se dressent douze loups furieux avant que l'un d'eux ne file dans les sous-bois, pour revenir, changé en homme. Nu.

— C'est une blague j'espère ! m'écrié-je, protégeant mes yeux de la vue de Jacob dans le plus simple appareil. Le nudisme fait partie de leurs coutumes ?

— En général, lorsqu'ils reprennent forme humaine dans les sous-bois, ils reviennent habillés m'apprend-elle, l'air distraite. Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi, cette fois ci, il a préféré faire l'impasse dessus.

— Il va me tuer gémis-je.

— Ou bien il va « marquer son territoire » quand tu rentreras éclate-t-elle de rire.

Je suis bien loin de partager son amusement, malgré toutes les vagues puissantes qu'elle m'envoie ! Après cette incursion dans nos souvenirs, et la réaction de Jazz, en voyant l'une de mes vies antérieures serrer un des loups dans ses bras, je doute sincèrement qu'il apprécie que je lui raconte ce petit passage.

— Nous allons vous conduire jusqu'aux terres du conseil nous apprend jacob. Vous devez sortir de la voiture.

Il est déjà à la portière alors que je n'ai toujours pas fini de déboucler ma ceinture, l'ouvrant rapidement, avant de se figer, les yeux exorbités.

— C'est quoi, ça ? siffle-t-il, pointant son doigt sur mon ventre.

— Un bébé levé-je les yeux au ciel, décontenancée par la colère qui émane de lui.

— Je le sais bien gronde-t-il mais pourquoi sent-il la sangsue ?

— Peut-être parce que son père en est une ? soupiré-je, déjà fatiguée de cette entrevue.

— Es-tu venue demander la protection de la meute ? demande Sam, ayant eu le temps de se changer, durant ma « conversation » avec jacob.

— En quelque sorte ; répond-je, mystérieusement.

— Je veux des réponses ! s'exclame-t-il. Nous ne te conduirons sur les terres tribales que si tu nous dis ce que tu es venue chercher.

Voilà une autre de ces choses que je ne regrette pas, depuis que je suis partie de Forks : le fait de devoir, tout le temps, me justifier. Mais qu'importe, cette fois, je suis venue « armée ».

— Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu veux, Sam répond-je, sifflant doucement. Je suis attendue par Billy, et je compte bien ne pas le faire attendre.

— Très bien feinte-t-il, attrapant le bras d'Angela. Dans ce cas, elle reste avec nous.

— Si j'étais toi, mon grand sourit Angie j'enlèverais très vite mes grandes pattes de moi.

— Et pourquoi cela, sorcière ? ricane la seule femme du groupe.

— Parce que, Leah rit-elle si Charlie apprend que ton alpha nous a touché, il risque de venir, et armé.

— Ses armes ne peuvent rien nous faire se vante le plus jeune.

— Libre à toi de le croire, Seth. Mais, si j'étais toi fait-elle, se dégageant de la poigne de Sam je me méfierais de la petite sorcière que je suis.

— Que se passe-t-il, ici ? tonne la voix de Billy.

Revoir cet homme, en fauteuil roulant, qui m'a tant manqué m'inonde de joie. Je me souviens avoir passer des journées entières, ainsi que des soirées, à préparer et à assister à des feux de camp le tout sous son œil vigilant. Je ne me doutais pas, cependant, à l'époque, d'à quel point ce fait était un privilège, et à quel point les légendes étaient vraies.

— Bonjour Billy fais-je, allant l'étreindre, gênée quelques secondes par mon ventre de femme enceinte. Merci de nous recevoir, Angie et moi.

— Je ne pouvais pas refuser cela à ton père rit-il, avant de redevenir sérieux et puis, l'on ne doit pas ignorer la venue d'un ambassadeur, même s'il est ennemi de notre race.

— Est-ce la raison pour laquelle ton ancêtre à signer ce traité avec les Cullen ? souris-je, lui emboitant le pas, tandis que Jacob pousse son fauteuil, maintenant habillé.

— Nous faisons tous des sacrifices pour nos peuples Bella, tu en sais quelque chose me lance-t-il un clin d'œil.

Définitivement, cet homme n'est pas à prendre à la légère, et la masse de ses connaissances non plus ! Moi qui croyais que je devrais lui expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de cette prophétie, il semblerait que je me sois réellement fourvoyée.

— Parfois, les sacrifices valent le coup soufflé-je, lorsque nous atteignons les terres tribales.

— Et quelques fois, demander de l'aide évite une situation catastrophique clôt-il le débat.

Devant nous, réunis sur le sol, une femme, que j'identifie comme étant Sue, la mère de Leah et Seth est assise aux côtés du vieux Quil Altéra, l'un des anciens de la réserve.

— Bienvenue en terre tribale, jeunes femmes sourit-il, nous faisant signe de nous asseoir.

— Merci de nous recevoir grimacé-je, alors qu'Angie m'aide à prendre place. Je pensais que nous ne rencontrerions que Billy.

— Dans un cas comme celui-ci, c'est le conseil tout entier, que vous êtes dans l'obligation de rencontrer déclare doucement Sue.

— Nous attendons le dernier membre de ce conseil sourit-elle, mystérieuse, à son tour.

Dans l'attente, il faut bien dix minutes, à Sam et Jacob, pour se décider, avant que ce premier ne s'avance faisant signe aux autres de retourner patrouiller, prenne place aux cotés de Quil, et grimace dans ma direction.

— Je pensais que Jacob saurait s'affirmer plus soupire, déçu, Billy.

— Il est encore jeune le réconforte Sue. Il arrivera à prendre sa place.

— Pas tant que je serais là pour les encadrer gronde Sam, frissonnant légèrement.

— Tu m'en diras tant siffle méchamment Angela, cependant trop bas pour être entendue. Ce mec n'attend de ses troupes qu'un mauvais pas, pour pouvoir réaffirmer sa position de leader.

— Pourquoi Billy est-il déçu ? fais-je, de la même manière ?

— Parce que son fils est celui qui devrait être l'alpha de la meute, mais il n'a muté qu'il y a peu, et ne maitrise pas encore totalement ses capacités.

— Mais il aurait pu nous aider ? froncé-je les sourcils, alors que le conseil discute toujours.

— Avec Jake, rien n'est jamais acquis, malheureusement soupire-t-elle. Il hait les vampires presque autant que Caius maudit les enfants de la lune.

— Je me fiche bien de ton opinion, Sam ! s'écrie, excédé, Billy. Vous êtes encore tous sous ma responsabilité, donc, si je le souhaite, je peux très bien t'envoyer, toi aussi, à Salem !

Visiblement, nous aurions dû nous concentrer plus sur la conversation. Sam, pour une raison que je présume facilement, tremble de fureur, m'en faisant presque gémir de douleur alors que Quil et Sue restent parfaitement droits, accordant leur soutien à Billy.

— Tu nous envoies tous à la mort, Billy ! Notre territoire restera sans protection durant tout le temps où ils seront là-bas.

— J'ai parlé d'en envoyer six, pas la totalité soupire-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tu réduis de moitié la meute, pour ces putains de sangsues ! gronde-t-il. Que crois-tu obtenir, cette fois ci ? Une trêve totale ? Tu peux toujours rêver !

Eh bien, les négociations ne risquent pas de se faire moins tendues… Pourquoi Peter croit-il que tout se passera sans embuches ? J'aimerai bien le savoir, parce que, en ce moment, tout ce que je peux voir, c'est qu'encore une fois, je déchire une famille.

**_UQDT - J/B - B/J - UQDT_**

**POV Charlotte**

Cette situation ne sent pas bon, vraiment pas bon ! A vrai dire, je crois que c'est cette histoire, dans son ensemble, qui ne sent vraiment pas bon !

Comment toute cette chose a-t-elle pu tourner à ce point au drame, en aussi peu de temps ?

Nous étions tellement heureux, avec Peter, quand nous avons appris que Jazz avait enfin trouvé sa compagne, tellement heureux quand il nous a dit que celle-ci n'était pas Sainte Alice Cullen, reine des garces, tellement fiers de lui, quand il nous a présenté Bella.

Et aujourd'hui, nous en sommes là… A travailler avec un des membres Volturis, même si je dois avouer qu'il est sûrement le plus « sain » de tous, à prévoir de nous entrainer avec nos ennemis mortels en la personne des métamorphes : et à paniquer totalement, tout comme le major, à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de nouveau, avec sa compagne.

Je sais pertinemment, tout comme les autres, que nous jouons avec le feu, en réunissant tant de races qui se détestent, mais je crois que, de nous tous, c'est bien lui, qui a le plus peur.

Peur de perdre sa compagne peur de la voir retomber, malgré leur lien, dans les bras de son « frère », peur de perdre notre famille, peur de faire la moindre chose qui fasse que Maria nous tombe dessus plus rapidement que prévu et, maintenant, peur de perdre son bébé, ce bébé qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de vouloir, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je le comprends.

A leur manière, chacune la leur, les quatre femmes qui ont rejoint notre famille ont apporté ce vent de douceur, et de liberté qui nous manquaient tant.

Bella, par sa douceur et son abnégation sans borne, nous a appris à arrêter de nous considérer comme des monstres, comme des êtres sans âmes et juste bonnes à détruire mais, surtout, elle a rendu au major l'espoir d'être heureux, et, pour cela, elle aura ma gratitude éternelle.

Rosalie, même si, d'une certaine manière fait partie de notre famille depuis des années, depuis que Jazz l'a revendiquée comme sœur apporte ce côté maternel qu'aucune de nous n'a, de même que son aptitude innée pour dire les choses de manière franche, peu importe si ceux en face d'elle n'aiment pas ce qu'ils entendent.

Angela, c'est par son coté frondeur, caché par sa timidité, qu'elle nous a tous séduits. Certes, elle est puissante, mais depuis qu'elle fait partie de cette famille, je crois bien ne jamais l'avoir vue, une seule fois, s'en prendre physiquement à l'un des nôtres qui ne le méritait pas.

Et enfin Elena. Sûrement le petit bout de femme le plus antithétique que je connaisse, mais aussi l'une des filles les plus courageuse qu'il m'ait été de rencontrer. Apprendre qu'elle avait été adoptée aurait pu la détruire, et pourtant, chaque jour, je la vois se relever un peu plus, s'affirmant encore et encore, imposant même une sorte de domination sur des vampires centenaires tels que Peter, Jazz ou moi.

— Major, tu es où là ?

La voix de Peter, grondant profondément dans son portable me ramène au présent, et je cesse de fixer ce petit groupe que nous sommes, dans le jardin.

Depuis hier soir qu'il est rentré, je le vois faire les cent pas à longueur de temps, s'arrêter, puis repartir de plus belle, arrachant furieusement des touffes d'herbe, lorsqu'il sent la frustration augmenter.

— J'arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes soupire Jazz, le sifflement du vent me parvenant, même à plusieurs mètres de Peter.

— Dépêche-toi s'énerve-t-il. Les Cullen arrivent dans cinq minutes, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie e devoir me coltiner ton ex et ta famille plus que cela.

— Je serai là avant qu'ils n'arrivent promet-il, avant de raccrocher.

Je sais parfaitement pourquoi Peter est à ce point tendu, pourquoi, depuis hier il semble presque pris de folie et à vrai dire, je n'en pense pas moins…

Chacun de nous sait que le combat final, contre Maria, se rapproche inexorablement et même si, chacun à notre manière, nous faisons tout pour ne pas y penser la plupart du temps nous savons tous que, le jour où nous l'aurons enfin devant nous, c'est parce qu'elle l'aura voulu.

Nous avons, mon compagnon et moi-même, plus ou moins toujours su que la compagne du major serait spéciale, qu'elle défierait les lois de notre monde mais nous n'avions jamais compris qu'elle serait la mère de nôtres espèce, et que nous n'étions pas des parias pour notre peuple. Nous sommes juste des vampires différents, grâce à elle.

Jazz n'a jamais réussi à se souvenir vraiment de son ancienne vie, hormis certaines images plus fortes que d'autres, certains sons, ou même certaines odeurs plus persistantes que d'autres mais il savait déjà, au fond de lui, que sa compagne serait spéciale.

— A quoi penses-tu, Lovely ? susurre Peter, m'enlaçant par le dos dans la piscine.

— A Jazz soupiré-je.

— Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te poser cette question grimace-t-il.

Il a beau adoré notre créateur, tout comme moi, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il préfère être le centre de l'attention, le centre de mon univers, et j'aime cela.

— Pas de cette manière-là, Pete ris-je doucement, avant de redevenir sérieuse. Pourquoi crois-tu que Jazz ne se soit jamais souvenu de Bella, celle de sa vie humaine ?

— Je pense que d'une certaine manière, il s'en souvenait déjà, mais qu'il avait besoin d'une piqûre de rappel, pour faire table rase du passé.

— Pourtant, il avait déjà qu'il avait une compagne, quand il a été transformé, il savait qu'elle reviendrait, alors pourquoi Maria ? Pourquoi avoir entretenu cette relation malsaine avec elle ?

Je sens son corps se tendre, dans mon dos, avant qu'il ne soupire doucement, faisant voler mes cheveux contre la peau de ma nuque.

— Maria commence-t-il prudemment est son créateur la personne dont il se sentira toujours responsable, pour laquelle il aura toujours l'instinct de servir de bouclier.

— D'accord, mais pourquoi avoir coucher avec elle ? m'entêté-je. Je veux bien comprendre tout ce que tu viens de me dire, mais ce qu'il faisait avec elle était malsain.

— Pas vraiment soupire-t-il. Le major est un empathe, et un empathe très puissant, de surcroît. Or, quand il est devenu un vampire, tout était exacerbé, toutes les émotions, les sentiments qu'il percevait, tout était présent, mais démultiplié par mille.

Je lui accorde cela, il n'a pas tort. Je me souviens de ma « venue au monde », dans un foret ou je m'étais perdue, il y a des décennies, avec Jazz au-dessus de moi, qui a pris le temps de m'enseigner tout ce que je devais comprendre sur notre nouvelle vie.

Il ne m'a jamais caché que j'étais la deuxième personne qu'il mordait, et que je serais sûrement une sorte de paria, pour notre monde mais il m'a aussi prévenu que je ne me souviendrais probablement de rien de mon ancienne vie, avant un très long moment.

— Il avait connu l'amour, le vrai, le puissant, avec Jane, en étant encore humain reprend-il, caressant doucement mon ventre et il reconnaissait les sensations qu'il procurait. Or, Maria aimait tellement le pouvoir que lui conférait Jazz, qu'il a cru que c'était cela, qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa compagne.

— Alors pourquoi avoir quitter ses rangs, s'il la pensait son âme sœur ?

Je n'ai jamais réellement réfléchi à la question, puisque, pour moi, cela coulait de source qu'elle n'avait été qu'une distraction pourtant, ce jour-là, lorsque nous avons rencontré Bella pour la première fois, j'ai reconnu la gêne qu'il émettait. Il n'était pas gêné d'avoir couché avec sa créatrice, mais d'avoir trompé sa compagne.

— A cause de nous Lovely rit-il doucement. Tu crois qu'il n'a pas ressenti notre lien, notre amour, quand je lui ai demandé de t'épargner, ou même quand nous nous sommes enfuis ? C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il a compris qu'il s'était trompé, et qu'il s'était basé sur des faits erronés.

— Alors pourquoi Alice, dans ce cas ? m'énervé-je.

Cinquante ans à essayer de le persuader qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il lui fallait, à lui démontrer avec tout ce que nous disposions, qu'il refaisait la même chose qu'avec Maria mais il n'a jamais voulu rien entendre.

Non, dès le début, il a cru aux paroles de la voyante, se fiant aux émotions qu'il ressentait venant d'elle, et a pris pour argent comptant tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, ou même leur maudite famille.

— Parce qu'Alice était amoureuse de lui, et je pense qu'elle l'est toujours, d'ailleurs rit-il, amer.

Je sais qu'il déteste blesser les gens, même elle, mais le bonheur de notre créateur passera toujours avant celui d'un autre vampire, peu importe s'il s'agit de notre compagnon ou non.

— J'aimerais vraiment comprendre pourquoi il a mis tant de temps à comprendre que Bella était sa compagne, et pourquoi il ne l'a pas sentie naitre soupiré-je. Il aurait dû reconnaitre les signes, pourtant !

— Mais le major n'a jamais parlé avec nous de ces choses-là, et que la première fois où il l'a fait, c'est lorsqu'il est venu avec Alice au Texas pour son divorce. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait des flashs qu'il avait d'une belle brune, qui ressemblait à Bella trait pour trait, et qui suintait la magie aussi forte que le freesia.

Tant de temps ? Cent quarante ans à errer en tant que vampire sur cette terre, et c'est simplement lorsqu'il a commencé à avoir des flashs qu'il a compris ? Pourtant, n'importe quel vampire l'aurait compris !

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, Lovely secoue-t-il la tête il n'aurait jamais pu comprendre, même en ayant déjà connaissance de la prophétie, et nous devrions être heureux qu'il l'ait partagé avec nous, plutôt qu'avec sa famille. Imagine ce qu'ils en auraient fait ?

Oh, je me doute parfaitement de ce qu'ils en auraient fait ! Ils s'en seraient servi comme moyen de pression contre lui, ou bien auraient utilisé celle-ci pour sauver leurs culs devant les Volturis !

Je dois reconnaitre à Carlisle sa faculté à savoir s'entourer de vampire talentueux, et à leur offrir la paix et la sérénité que nous n'avons jamais eue, dans l'armée de Maria mais je pense sincèrement que la confiance aveugle qu'il place en Alice et Edward, pour leur don, est sûrement ce qui le perdra, à la fin.

Le portable de Rose sonne quelque part dans la maison, et lorsqu'elle débarque, intriguée, vers nous, je peux voir qu'elle ne sait pas, elle non plus comment réagir avant de le tendre à Peter.

— Carlisle ? fronce-t-il les sourcils. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Pardon de te déranger alors que nous devrions déjà être chez vous, Peter s'excuse-t-il. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que nous aurions encore un peu de retard, Edward et Esmé sont partis chasser cette nuit des ours, on pensait qu'Emmett serait heureux d'entendre cela.

— Des ours, vraiment ? rit-il, resserrant sa poigne contre mon corps. Je parie qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à devoir faire des kilomètres pour en trouver.

— Si tu voyais l'état dans lequel ils sont en ce moment, tu saurais à quel point tu as raison soupire-t-il.

Maman Cullen ? Partie à la chasse au gros gibier ? J'aurais donné tout ma fortune pour voir cela ! Elle qui est si distinguée en toute occasion, a dû se sentir très seule, face à ce type de bête !

— Ce n'est rien Carlisle, je comprends, ne t'en fais pas lui affirme Pete. Jazz ne revient que dans dix minutes, donc vous avez encore le temps de vous préparer.

— Merci Peter, à tout à l'heure raccroche-t-il, soupirant de soulagement.

Je n'avais jamais vu ce côté diplomate, chez mon mari mais je me doute qu'il s'agit sûrement là de la raison pour laquelle, depuis près d'une semaine, notre lit conjugal s'est transformé en chambre d'accueil pour petite humaine abandonnée.

Mon regard dérive sur Elena, allongée sur son transat, tandis que mes pensées s'échappent. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire cela un jour, mais cette humaine m'épate. Elle passe ses journées entourées de sorcières et de vampires, dort avec deux de ces derniers et elle continue encore à être persuadée que tout est normal.

— Tu sais qu'elle finira par s'en aller, n'est-ce pas ? soupire Peter, posant sa tête dans mon cou après avoir vu la direction de mon regard. Les humains ont cette fâcheuse tendance à mourir.

— Je voudrais juste qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'est pas seule, que nous sommes là pour elle soufflé je, me raccrochant à lui. Elle est si perdue Peter.

La première nuit où elle a débarquée, tremblante, en nuisette, à la porte de notre chambre je me suis demandé ce qu'elle faisait là avant qu'il ne lui montre l'espace entre nos eux corps, pour qu'elle vienne nous rejoindre.

Les nuits qui ont suivi depuis, elle n'a même pas cherché à rejoindre son propre lit, avant de venir. Elle s'est simplement installée avec nous, sa tête sur ma poitrine, sa main sur la fesse de mon homme, pour qu'il vienne nous enlacer.

Je connais assez Peter pour savoir qu'il se bat contre lui-même, et contre son envie de dominer et posséder Elena, toutes les nuits, et ce malgré ce qu'il me jure mais je sais aussi qu'il ne lui fera rien de mal, tant qu'elle ne le lui demandera pas.

— Un jour elle comprendra soupire-t-il, sortant de l'eau, après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon épaule, pour se tourner vers elle. Elena ?

— Quoi ? grogne-t-elle, se réveillant de son sommeil. Je dormais Peter.

— Il est l'heure de retourner chez Gemma s'excuse-t-il. Ordre du major.

— Très bien.

Je suis étonnée de voir qu'elle réagisse si bien à un ordre, alors qu'en temps normal, nous devons tous lutter contre elle, pour qu'elle accepte même de quitter cette maison, de peur de ne plus jamais avoir le droit d'y revenir.

Emmett l'enlace par les épaules, lui plaquant un baiser sur les cheveux, avant de la conduire à l'intérieur pour qu'elle récupère ses vêtements, afin de pouvoir vagabonder sur les deux rues qui séparent nos deux foyers.

Nous aurions dû la renvoyer chez elle bien plus tôt, lorsque nous avons reçu le message de Jazz, cette nuit, mais aucun de nous n'avait le cœur à lui enlever son sourire, et malgré moi, je regrette encore de la voir partir, même si Jazz nous a assuré qu'il en allait de sa sécurité.

— Vous étiez censés la mettre en sécurité bien plus tôt que cela gronde, d'ailleurs, Jazz en sortant du sous-bois.

Il s'empresse de sortir la petite télécommande de sa poche, pour pouvoir déverrouiller le champ magnétique autour de la maison, rentre dans le périmètre sécurisé, puis le réenclenche, avant de venir nous rejoindre, n'échappant pas à l'étreinte de sa sœur.

— Comment va Bella ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

— Elle allait mieux, quand je l'ai quitté, cette nuit, maintenant j'attends des nouvelles d'Angela, concernant la rencontre avec le conseil tribal lui apprend -il.

Sa tension est à son comble, à tel point que, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il laisse son don déborder, nous aspergeant avec son sentiment, sans que personne ne trouve rien à y redire. Le voir dans cet état pour sa compagne est devenu une habitude, depuis quelques temps….

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour cela soupire Peter. Elle va revenir, et elle sera accompagnée.

— Je préfèrerais qu'elle revienne seule gronde-t-il, s'asseyant sur le transat d'anciennement Elena. Je n'aime pas l'idée que ces chiots soient à proximité de ma compagne.

— Aucun de nous n'a envie de les rencontrer, et encore moins de travailler avec eux grimace Rose, s'asseyant vers lui mais plus nous serons contre Maria, et mieux ce sera.

Il grogne quelques mots incompréhensibles pour chacun de nous avant d'être brusquement interrompu par la sonnette de l'entrée, et l'odeur des quatre représentants du clan Cullen.

— Que la partie commence soupire-t-il, nous faisant signe de nous rhabiller. N'oubliez pas, aucun faux pas, et nous devons rester ferme.

— Sois déjà ferme toi-même grimacé-je, recevant son regard glacial. Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer au grand méchant loup Jazz, je te connais par cœur. Tu n'as pas envie de les voir ici, tout comme tu n'as pas envie de voir les loups envahir notre quotidien et cela se ressent sur ton don.

Son emprise sur celui-ci se raffermit immédiatement, et comme s'il avait abaissé un interrupteur, la tension qui émane de son corps dans les nôtres se coupe brusquement, nous permettant à tous de pouvoir mieux respirer. Bien, une bonne chose de faite.

Les voir interagir entre eux est toujours une expérience, en soi.

Le premier contact est toujours le même : une poignée de main entre Carlisle et Jazz, suivie de quelques mots légers puis un échange de civilité avec Esmé, suivi d'une insulte voilée à Edward, et un peu plus de tension entre mon créateur et son ex-femme.

Autant je peux dire que je n'aime clairement pas les deux derniers pour tout le mal qu'ils lui ont causé autant je sais que les deux « parents » de ce clan ont été une source de paix pour Jazz, durant un temps.

Cependant, maintenant, je sens la tension en Jazz, à chaque fois qu'il est proche d'Esmé, et la peine qu'il ressent, à chaque fois qu'il l'entend dire du mal de lui.

Les dix premières années où il a vécu avec eux, il nous parlait très souvent de la douceur et de la gentillesse de cette femme, de la délicatesse de sa voix, et du repos dans ses émotions en arrivant à la considérer, au même titre que Carlisle, comme une amie, une égale.

Pourtant, maintenant, elle n'est plus rien de tout cela, avec lui, et je sais qu'il en est très déçu. Comprendre qu'elle ne l'a accepté comme membre entier du clan, uniquement parce qu'il était le conjoint d'Alice l'a blessé, et continue de le faire.

Mais, malgré moi, je comprends cette femme. Sa famille, tout comme la mienne l'est pour moi est ce qui compte le plus au monde, et elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir, pour que tous ses enfants soient heureux. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle elle n'en veut pas à Rose et Emmett d'avoir déserter leur vie depuis près d'un an.

— Asseyez-vous soupire Jazz, prenant sur lui pour ne pas céder à la colère d'être loin de sa compagne nous allons avoir beaucoup à parler.

Intrigués, dans un premier temps, par cette entrée en matière ils acceptent, pourtant, d'aller prendre place à la table de la salle à manger, lui-même et Carlisle présidant, chacun d'un côté de celle-ci.

— Pourquoi tant de mystères sur cette réunion, Jazz ? attaque d'emblée le patriarche. Bella est-elle en danger ?

— Que pouvons-nous faire ? s'inquiète Esmé, portant sa main à son cœur, le visage défiguré par la peur. Comment pouvons-nous lui apporter notre aide ?

C'est une chose fascinante qu'est ce vampire. Elle en veut à Jazz d'avoir obtenu le divorce d'Alice, mais elle continue à considérer Bella comme sa fille, alors qu'elle a, elle-même, quitté Edward. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Ou bien est-ce simplement le fait que, en se séparant d'Alice, il l'ait réellement plus blessée qu'il ne le pensait ? Ce serait une raison valable, surtout lorsque l'on peut apercevoir ce regard voilé de colère que la petite brune pétillante place sur lui.

— Tu lui as encore attiré des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? grogne-t-elle, d'ailleurs, déversant toute sa colère en un seul regard. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que tu ne lui offriras que des problèmes, en poursuivant ta chimère, comme quoi ma meilleure amie, la compagne d'Edward, serait la tienne, en fait.

Je ne comprends pas ce point, en revanche. Chacun de nous, dans cette maison, sait que le lien de Jazz et Bella est profond, qu'il vient du fond des âges, et a traversé le temps alors pourquoi se sent elle obligée, à chaque fois, de remettre sur le tapis ses certitudes.

— Elle est ma compagne Alice, fin de la discussion ! ordonne-t-il, d'une voix implacable.

— Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas soupire-t-elle, lasse. Je l'ai vue comme je te vois en ce moment Jazz : dans le futur, elle sera la femme d'Edward, que tu le veuilles ou non.

— Alice… gronde-t-il, se mettant en position d'attaque, tous crocs sortis.

— Et si tu nous disais plutôt où est Bella ?

Cette intervention de la part de Saint Cullen me laisse sur le cul. Jamais je ne me serais attendue à ce qu'il soit celui qui prenne la défense de Jazz, et encore moins à ce qu'il s'impose entre les deux ex-époux et pourtant, il le fait, ce qui choque profondément chacun des membres de notre famille.

— Elle est à Forks, en ce moment déclare prudemment Jazz, se rasseyant lentement, mais gardant un regard calculateur sur Edward. Elle est partie hier avec Angela, pour rencontrer le conseil tribal.

— Pardon ? s'étouffe-t-il, furieux, se redressant. Tu l'as laissée aller seule voir ces chiots alors qu'ils pourraient l'attaquer au moindre faux pas ? Es-tu devenu à ce point fou que tu n'as pas pris en considération le fait qu'elle soit enceinte d'un vampire ? Ils vont la déchiqueter en petits morceaux, et ce sera ta faute ! Ta putain de faute !

Son visage est déformé par la rage, à la fin de son petit discours et je comprends enfin pourquoi il s'est interposé, plus tôt. Il n'a pas abandonné les délires de sa sœur, et encore moins l'idée de retourner avec mon amie.

— Je fais confiance à Bella gronde le major.

— Pour l'envoyer à sa propre mort ? ricane le rouquin. Belle preuve d'amour, mon frère. Tu me diras quand est prévu son enterrement.

— Je ne la vois plus ! s'horrifie Alice, les yeux vitreux. Elle n'apparait plus dans le futur !

Réellement, c'est toujours une expérience en soi, que de voir cette fille se soumettre totalement à son don alors qu'elle pourrait tout simplement réfléchir avec son propre cerveau, comme le fait Rosalie, alors que son mari rentre dans la maison.

— Evidemment que tu ne la vois plus siffle-t-elle. Elle est avec les loups.

— A moins qu'elle ne compte y rester toute sa vie, je devrais la voir rentrer, pourtant, Rosalie cingle-t-elle.

— On se calme les filles soupire Emmett, venant prendre place aux cotés de sa femme. Vous n'êtes arrivés que depuis cinq minutes, et elles sont déjà en train de se crêper le chignon ! Je vais finir par être assigné à résidence, avec vos conneries, à toutes les deux.

Au moins, avec la présence réconfortante de son mari près d'elle, je sais que Rose sera moins susceptible ce qui, en soit, est déjà un grand pas…

— Jazz, explique-nous quel est le danger encouru par Bella, s'il te plait le rappelle doucement à l'ordre Carlisle. Je t'ai promis que nous serions présents à tes côtés, laisse-nous t'aider.

— Maria grimace t'il. C'est elle le danger.

— Maria ? Ta Maria ? sursaute Esmé, ahurie. Comment diable peut-elle vouloir s'en prendre à Bella ? Victoria, je peux comprendre, ou, à la limite, les Volturis, mais pourquoi Maria ?

Nous sommes à la croisée des chemins, et chacun de nous autour de la table en a conscience. Soit Jazz est parfaitement transparent avec eux, et la position de Bella, la prophétie, et tous ses pouvoirs leur sont révélés, au risque que les Volturis l'apprennent ou bien il biaise, et ne leur donne que les plus strictes informations, ce qui nous garderaient tous en sécurité.

— Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails soupire-t-il, après de très longues minutes de réflexion, nous faisant, nous, soupirer de soulagement mais Maria à un très gros contentieux à régler avec elle, depuis des années.

— Parce qu'elle est ta compagne ? déduit Carlisle.

— Entre autres hoche la tête le major.

Bien, au moins, l'un d'eux a compris que les fables que leur racontent leurs deux petits prodiges ne sont que cela : de bien belles paroles, tirés de leurs esprits tortueux en manque d'amour, si j'en juge la force avec laquelle Edward se raccroche à cette idée.

— Que pouvons-nous faire ? demande-t-il, affirmant, pour une fois, sa position de leader. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

— D'information, et de votre coopération pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

Que la phrase est bien tournée ! m'amusé-je pour moi-même. Tant de diplomatie de la part de celui qui a détruit des armées, mis à genoux des légions, fait plier des seigneurs de guerre vampirique cela m'étonne franchement. Mais la vie de sa compagne est en jeu…

— De coopération ? fronce le nez Edward, amer. De quel genre de coopération veux-tu ? Je te rappelle que nous n'avons même pas le droit de pouvoir approcher Bella, nous n'avons pas, non plus, le droit de venir ici sans vous avoir prévenus, et vous nous bloquez vos pensées et même vos avenirs. N'est-ce pas à nous, de demander de la coopération ?

Il n'a pas tort, en un sens. Chacun de nous s'est découvert un farouche coté protecteur, en ce qui concerne sa vie privée, depuis que nous vivons tous ici mais savoir que nous avons la possibilité de garder nos pensées, de même que nos avenirs pour nous est une bénédiction.

— Pas pour ce que j'ai à vous demander, non siffle-t-il, repassant en mode « major ». Bella est parti à Forks pour essayer de nous dégoter quelques loups de la meute pour que nous apprenions à coopérer, et d'après Peter, ils devraient arriver ce soir.

— Tu te fous de nous ? s'énerve-t-il, furieux. Tu vas faire venir ces monstres dans cette ville, dans l'intention de leur apprendre à se battre ? Tu vas les laisser être proche de Bella ? Es-tu devenu dingue, putain ?

— La vie de Bella est en jeu réplique-t-il, implacable. A choisir entre ta vie, ma tranquillité d'esprit, ou bien la sienne, elle gagnera toujours.

Le combat débute avant même que l'un d'entre nous ait pu ne serait-ce qu'y penser. La rage décuple les forces d'Edward, le rendant plus dangereux et plus rapide mais Jazz a des années de maitrise et de combat derrière lui, et sans même utiliser son don, il finit par l'acculer au mur, pressant son bras dans son dos, lui sifflant des promesses de mort lente et douloureuses.

— Jazz, lâche-le, s'il te plait sanglote Esmé, la plus touchée d'entre nous. Il s'inquiète simplement pour Bella, tout comme toi.

— Elle est ma compagne siffle-t-il dans sa direction, la dardant d'un regard glacial.

— D'accord, très bien, elle est ta compagne s'exclame-t-elle rapidement, quand nous pouvons entendre le craquement d'un des os d'Edward. Dis-nous simplement ce que tu attends de nous Jazz.

Ce qu'il doit ressentir dans ses émotions le détend, parce qu'il dessert doucement son étreinte sur son bras, avant de venir reprendre sa place à nos côtés, inspirant profondément pour retrouver son calme.

— J'ai besoin de toutes les informations que vous pourrez collecter sur elle, de même que son armée. Je veux savoir ses mouvements de troupe, et le nombre de celle-ci. Le lieu où ils sont, et quand ils attaqueront.

— Et comment veux-tu que nous fassions ? fronce-t-elle les sourcils. Tu es celui qui la connait le mieux.

— Je comptais sur Alice et son don, à vrai dire hausse-t-il les épaules.

— Et pourquoi pas sur celui de Peter, vu qu'il est tellement plus fiable que le mien ricane-t-elle, mesquine.

— Parce que, toi, tu peux voir, alors que Peter ne le peut pas.

Le silence tarde en longueur, dans la salle à manger, alors que l'échange de regard entre les deux anciens amants continuent de se jauger du regard : volonté de fer de défendre sa compagne, contre rancune tenace envers son ex. oui, définitivement, Alice n'a pas, elle non plus, renoncé à Jazz.

— Je vais le faire.

Cette déclaration déclenche un hoquet de la part de chacun de nous, alors que nous tournons des yeux incroyablement ahuris en direction d'Edward. Ce gars aurait-il, finalement, des couilles sous toutes ses manières d'un autre temps ?

— Non Edward ! s'exclame Alice, tremblant violemment, les yeux injectés de venin. Ne fais pas cela, s'il te plait ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

— Mais Jazz a raison sourit-il, profondément amer : la vie de Bella est en jeu, et je dois la protéger, même si elle ne croit plus en notre amour. Moi j'y crois, et je le ferais pour deux, en attendant qu'elle me revienne.

— Non, Edward, non !

Le cri désespéré d'Alice nous ébranle tous, alors qu'elle tremble plus violemment encore, et qu'il vient l'enlacer doucement, la berçant contre lui, durant un très long moment.

— Que devrais-je faire, une fois là-haut ? demande-t-il à Jazz, après avoir partiellement calmé sa sœur.

Le major est tout autant secoué que nous par la scène à laquelle nous venons d'assister, et même les yeux de Rosalie, qui, pourtant, restent résolument secs en toute occasion, en ce qui concerne sa « sœur », sont embués de larmes.

— La partie ne sera pas aussi facile que tu le penses Edward secoue-t-il la tête, montrant une marque de respect dans sa voix, en s'adressant à lui. Tu vas devoir t'infiltrer dans l'armée de Maria, et elle n'accepte que les buveurs de sang humain. Aucune exception.

— Ne fais pas cela Edward ! s'exclame Carlisle, épouvanté. Nous trouverons un autre moyen de trouver les informations, mais ne tombe pas dans le sang humain, tu sais à quel point se fut compliqué, pour toi, d'en décrocher, la première fois.

Ainsi donc, le si parfait docteur Cullen préférerait sauver son fils de venin, plutôt qu'une humaine qu'il dit considérer comme sa propre fille ? Qui a dit que le serment d'Hippocrate tenait encore lieu de code, pour lui ?

— C'est pour Bella, Carlisle sourit-il doucement. Je peux bien faire cela pour elle, et je sais que vous serez là pour m'en désintoxiquer, lorsque je reviendrais. Quoi d'autre Jazz ?

— Tu vas devoir te faire discret, une fois là-bas. Surtout, si tu sens que la situation échappe à ton contrôle, ou que tu t'es fait démasquer, tu fonce ventre à terre, et tu reviens ici.

— D'accord hoche-t-il la tête, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Comment je fais, pour vous communiquer ce que j'aurais appris ?

— Tu nous fais un rapport deux fois par semaine, et si tu sens que tu ne pourras pas échapper à la vigilance de Maria, tu t'abstiens, ou tu essayes de contacter Alice par son don.

— Nous allons te fournir des poches de sang humain, pour que tes yeux deviennent rouges, pendant le trajet lui souris-je doucement. Quand tu arriveras là-bas, ils devraient avoir la bonne couleur.

— Surtout, si tu le peux, évites de te mêler aux orgies de fin de combat le prévient Peter.

Je grimace profondément en l'entendant. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce dont il s'agit, et j'aurais préféré ne jamais m'en rappeler. Du sang, du sexe, et des corps humains tombant, sans vie, à chacun de nos pas. Pour un végétarien comme lui, ce sera sûrement comme plonger un alcoolique dans une distillerie de Whiskey…

Rosalie et Emmett partent dans la cave, pour lui chercher un sac isotherme dans lequel ils placent de nombreuses poches de sang et nous, de notre côté, nous pouvons assister aux déchirants au revoir d'Edward à sa famille.

— Surtout, n'oublie pas fait Jazz, en serrant la main du rouquin contacte-nous toutes les semaines, et fait attention à toi. Au moindre soucis, appelle-nous, et nous viendrons te récupérer.

— Ne te fais pas tant de soucis sourit-il, crispé. Ce sera une balade de santé !

— Jusqu'au Mexique, en effet, cela va être une longue balade rit-il, tendu. Mais, au moins, tu auras le temps de monter un plan, pour ne pas te faire repérer. Si tu as le moindre doute, appelle-moi, ou appelle Peter ou Char. Nous aurons tous nos portables à portée de main, et nous pourrons te donner un coup de main.

Edward hoche une dernière fois la tête, récupère le sac que lui transmet Rose pour le mettre sur son dos puis, après un dernier au revoir à sa famille, il part de la maison, laissant un silence entrecoupé de sanglots de sa sœur et sa mère.

— S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, Jazz siffle Alice, à travers sa douleur je te promets que je trouverais le moyen de te tuer.

— Nous allons veiller sur lui promet mon mari, serrant son épaule. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

— J'espère pour toi que tu as raison gronde-t-elle, se mettant en position d'attaque. Sinon, je peux te promettre cela aussi : les Volturis fondront sur votre clan plus vite que n'importe quoi d'autre.

— Mais je n'ai pas peur de vos souverains sourit-il, retrouvant son cynisme. Je n'ai que faire d'eux, d'ailleurs.

— Tu devrais, pourtant ricane-t-elle, vicieuse. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez attachés à Bella, Angela et Elena, n'est-ce pas ? Comment crois-tu qu'ils réagiront, quand ils apprendront que le secret de Rose et Emmett s'est éventé ? Que notre monde est mis en danger parce que vous aimez vivre avec des humains ?

— Bella est au courant à cause de vous rit-il. C'est vous qui serez le plus dans les problèmes.

— Admet le Peter souffle Esmé vous aimez tout autant que nous être une famille, et vire avec des humains.

— Pas « des humains » rectifie-t-il. Ces humaines-là.

La dispute, qui n'en est pas réellement une, à vrai dire, entre eux se poursuit durant un bon moment assez pour que je finisse par comprendre ce que fait mon mari : il leur offre la possibilité de transformer leur peur pour leur fils ou frère, en une colère brute, pour qu'ils puissent l'évacuer plus facilement.

Cependant, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, c'est le portable de Jazz qui sonne, et tous les efforts de Peter sont réduits à néant, quand nous l'entendons.

La tension est à son comble, chacun de nous s'attendant à recevoir, déjà, des nouvelles d'Edward mais, quand le sourire un peu moins tendu du major se fait chacun de nous se détend imperceptiblement.

— Darling ? appelle-t-il, la voix soyeuse. Alors ?

— Mission réussie ! rit-elle, nous faisant soupirer de plaisir et de dépit mêlés. Je rentre avec Angie ce soir, et Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, Jared et Embry nous accompagnent.

— Tout s'est bien passé ?

— Disons que Sam a vu sa position d'alpha remise en question élude-t-elle, consciente qu'elle doit jouer le jeu, et faire comme si Angie ne savait pas pour le surnaturel.

— D'accord hoche-t-il la tête. Je vais envoyer Rose et Peter voire la réserve la plus proche, pour qu'ils aient un point de chute.

— Merci chaton baille-t-elle, avant de soupirer. J'ai hâte de rentrer.

— Tu n'as plus longtemps à attendre, et nous serons là à ton retour.

— A tout à l'heure Jazz, et garde moi du gâteau au chocolat !

Il étouffe un rire en raccrochant, avant que sa mine ne se fige, les traits tirés, et les yeux clos. Que se passe-t-il encore ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ta colère en ce moment Alice soupire-t-il.

— Tu as raison ironise-t-elle. Tu as détruit notre famille et notre mariage, mon frère vient de partir à une mort certaine, et des loups, nos ennemis, vont venir dans cette ville. Mais tu as raison, c'est tellement déplacé de t'en vouloir !

— Tu peux avoir autant de haine envers moi que tu le souhaites, Alice s'adoucit, se tournant vers elle mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de souhaiter que ma compagne reste en vie. Je sais que tu le comprendras parfaitement, lorsque tu auras trouvé ton propre compagnon.

Sa haine envers mon créateur semble augmenter encore plus, crevant des plafonds avant que, d'un coup, elle se fige, un doux sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Un vampire peut-il être bipolaire ? Peut-être que Carlisle devrait l'examiner…

— Tu as raison, encore une fois rit-elle doucement. Tout ce qui devrait toujours compter, c'est notre compagnon. Dans la vie, et dans la mort.

— Tu le trouveras Alice, j'en suis convaincu sourit-il, avant de déposer une main sur son épaule, compatissant. Ce jour-là, je sais que je serais heureux pour toi, parce que tu m'as offert beaucoup, même si je n'en voulais pas. Tu as été une véritable amie, en plus d'être ma femme.

Cette vision de Jazz Hall est tellement éloignée du major, ou même du Jazz Withlock que nous côtoyons tous les jours que j'ai du mal à savoir qui est devant nous, et à qui elle adresse un sourire resplendissant, les yeux brillants.

Mais, lui, parait se détendre totalement, et je finis par me sentir heureuse pour mon créateur, tandis que Rose et mon mari s'éloignent dans le forêt, prêts à aller en découdre, s'il le faut, avec la meute de Salem.

Oui, cette fois ci, les choses sont vraiment enclenchées, et la bataille finale est sur le point de démarrer. Puissent les esprits supérieurs nous garder tous intacts, nos deux familles, après la fin de celle-ci…

**_UQDT - J/B - B/J - UQDT_**

**POV Jasper**

— Tu crois qu'elles vont bientôt arriver ?

Cette question d'Elena me fait encore une fois retomber dans mon énervement continuel, depuis que les Cullen sont repartis.

Il est déjà plus de vingt-deux heures trente, et si dans dix minutes Angela et Bella ne sont toujours pas rentrées, peu importe si je passe pour un faible, je compte bien aller les chercher par la peau du cul, et leur faire comprendre ma façon de penser !

— Je leur laisse encore dix minutes grimacé-je, refrénant ma mauvaise humeur.

Ce n'est pas tant le fait de m'être rendu compte qu'Edward n'est pas qu'une putain de trou de cul manipulateur, qui m'énerve c'est surtout le fait de savoir que, lorsqu'elle me le demandera, je ne pourrais pas mentir à Bella lorsqu'elle voudra savoir ce qu'aura donné notre réunion.

Je l'avoue bien humblement, et même si l'idée même me déchire les lèvres, sur ce coup-là, il m'a réellement impressionné.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alice accepte de m'aider, grâce à son don ou même qu'ils demanderaient à certains de leurs contacts d'aller espionner mais le voir se porter volontaire, là, je l'avoue franchement, je me suis retrouvé sur le cul.

— Jasper ? chuchote-t-elle, venant s'asseoir à mes côtés. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Jenks ?

Je loue son esprit pour avoir voulu détourner le mien de mes problèmes, mais je ne suis pas sûr que de ressentir sa déception, lorsque je lui répondrais, sera bien mieux.

Parce que, dans le fond, je dois bien avouer que je me suis attaché à cette petite humaine très futée, et à son humour douteux, quoique pas encore au niveau de Peter et Emmett, Satan nous protège de ce malheur !

— Il a beaucoup de pistes mais il n'a aucune réponse à nous fournir, pour le moment soupiré-je.

— Il t'a un peu parlé de ses pistes ?

Un léger amusement me prend, en repensant à la conversation que nous avons eu, Jenks et moi, il y a quelques jours. C'était sûrement la première fois que je l'entendais s'énerver, et refuser même que je le paye, tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé de réponses. Finalement, cet homme n'est peut-être pas aussi vénal que je l'ai toujours pensé.

La famille de Jenks à une dette de vie, envers celle des Withlock, puisque nous avons empêché l'arrière-grand-père de notre « fournisseur » de se faire tuer par Maria, il y a plus de cinquante ans.

— Pour le moment déclaré-je prudemment il a laissé de côté la famille des McKinnon, et il se concentre sur Marsden. Pour lui, c'est grâce à cette personne, qu'il parviendra à trouver des réponses.

— Tu crois qu'il en trouvera avant la remise des diplômes ?

J'en viendrais presque à haïr cette petite étincelle d'espoir qui luit en elle si je ne la connaissais pas, au moins par les autres résidents de cette maison.

Elle se raccroche à cette famille imaginaire pour arrêter de penser qu'elle est responsable de la mort de ses parents, ainsi que de l'engagement de son frère adoptif pour l'armée mais elle ne comprend pas que, s'ils sont morts, elle s'en voudra encore plus, malheureusement.

Mais un autre problème surgit dans mon esprit, à ce moment-là. La remise des diplômes… Dans deux semaines, les filles vont devoir s'enfermer copieusement dans leurs chambres, pour faire leurs dernières révisions avant leurs examens, ce qui fait que chacun de nous qui pouvons avoir accès à leurs émotions seront sur les nerfs, et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de cela pour être à deux doigts de l'explosion.

— Je ne peux pas te donner de réponses à cette question Elena soupiré-je. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de garder espoir. Tant que Jenks ne nous dit pas qu'ils sont morts, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

— Et s'ils sont morts, eux aussi ? souffle-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

— Alors tu auras toujours Gemma et ton frère pour te soutenir, et tu nous auras toujours nous, la famille dont tu fais partie.

Une légère pointe de gratitude explose dans ses émotions et c'est avec un léger sourire qu'elle se laisse glisser contre mon bras, attrapant ma main au passage, avant de poser sa tête contre mon épaule. Peut-être devrais-je en vouloir à Peter pour cela.

Depuis que nous avons fait notre excursion dans nos souvenirs, leur relation étrange, à tous les trois, a fait proliférer ces petites marques d'amitié, et je en doute pas que, si un jour l'un de nous vient à perdre le contrôle, elle en le verra même pas venir.

Chien mouillé, fraise, freesia, livre ancien. Mais bon dieu ! Ne peut-elle pas rester loin de ces putains de métamorphes ? Pourquoi faut-il que leurs odeurs soient toutes mêlées ?

En un instant, toute la famille est réunie dans le jardin, Elena placée en retrait derrière une ligne de cinq vampires en position d'attaque, jusqu'à ce que je sente l'amusement poindre, dans les sentiments de Bella. Evidemment ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, avec une femme qui aime tant s'attirer des problèmes ?

Mon grondement sort profondément de ma poitrine, lorsque je la vois avachie sur un des loups, le corps de celui-ci serré fermement entre les jambes de ma compagne, et ses doigts jouant négligemment dans la fourrure brun roux de celui-ci.

— Je vais descendre là, Jake rit-elle. Merci pour la balade !

— Seth fait Angie en descendant d'un autre de couleur sable c'était un plaisir, mais j'envisage de t'offrir une selle spéciale.

— Prends-en deux grimace Bella, se frottant les fesses. J'ai l'impression d'avoir chevaucher une poutre tant j'ai mal !

L'amusement du loup brun est presque aussi puissant que la fierté de celui sablé mais rien ne vient atteindre la colère qui émane du plus svelte, gris. Je ne sais pas qui est qui, mais je suis persuadé que celui-ci est Leah. Tant de haine et de colère, en présence de vampire ne peut venir que de cette fille-là.

— Tu nous ouvres beau blond ? crie Bella dans ma direction, un sourire aguicheur s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

Bien ! Elle se souvient encore à qui elle appartient ! Brave fille !

D'un geste rude, je déverrouille la barrière, de même que le champ magnétique, un grognement puissant cherchant à sortir de ma gorge, quand je vois mon jardin être envahis par ces chiots.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps, à peine est-elle sur la propriété, pour lui offrir un baiser sulfureux, lui transmettant tout le manque que j'ai bien pu ressentir durant son absence, de même que la colère de l'avoir vu chevaucher un de ces putains de chiens.

— Je croyais t'avoir demandé de rester loin d'eux grondé-je, raffermissant ma poigne sur sa taille, la tête dans son cou.

— J'ai dû faire un choix Jazz rit-elle. C'était soit une balade à dos de loup, soit rentrer à pieds, et j'ai préféré faire passer le bébé avant tes foutues insécurités.

Elle ose ! Qui aurait cru, un an à peine plus tôt, qu'elle aurait eu assez de cran pour faire une chose de ce genre ? Sûrement aucun des Cullen, et vu le ricanement qu'émettent les deux McCarthy derrière moi, ils n'en pensent pas moins, malheureusement.

— Je n'ai aucune insécurité sifflé-je, retenant un grondement.

— Tant que tu y crois hausse-t-elle les épaules, retenant un rire.

Pendant nos retrouvailles, les six loups sont allés se transformer dans la forêt à tour de rôle, avant de revenir se placer en rangs serrés devant nous. Sont-ils stupides ? Croient-ils que nous allions les attaquer alors que nous leur demandons leur aide ? Que nous leurs proposons même une formation ?

— Détendez-vous lève les yeux au ciel Charlotte. Aucun de nous ne va vous manger.

— Vous puez de toute façon sourit Peter, méchamment.

— Vous devriez sentir la vôtre, d'odeur siffle la seule femme du groupe.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé, il s'agit bien de Leah Clearwater. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher sa rage, sa haine et sa colère, parce que, moi, à sa place, j'aurais sûrement mis en pièce ce petit con impertinent de Uley.

J'ai toujours regardé avec dédain leur imprégnation, mais le jour où j'ai appris que Sam s'était transformé, pour ensuite s'imprégné de la cousine de sa petite amie pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai plaint un loup.

— Bienvenus sur nos terres déclaré-je, repassant en mode major, stoppant la lutte qui ne manquerait pas de venir si la discussion continue. Merci de nous apporter votre aide.

Mon dieu que cette simple phrase m'écorche la langue, et si j'en crois le léger sourire en coin de ma compagne, elle sait parfaitement que, en ce moment précis, je me retiens fortement d'être bien plus désagréable que la rudesse de mon ton le montre.

— Nous apportons notre aide à Bella, et non à vous siffle celui qui semble être l'alpha.

— Et qui es-tu ? hausse un sourcil Char.

— Jacob Black souris je en coin, narquois. Ainsi donc, tu as enfin des couilles ?

Sa transformation date de seulement un an, mais tout le conseil semblait tellement attendre qu'un nouveau Black prenne la relève, que je commençais, moi aussi, à désespérer pour eux. Enfin, si Billy et Ephraïm, d'après ce que m'en a dit Carlisle, étaient des chefs de meute ou des membres du conseil exemplaire, je doute sincèrement que le rejeton soit aussi simple à gérer.

D'une certaine manière, dans ses émotions, il me fait penser à Edward. La même fascination pour Bella, qu'il ne quitte pas du regard, depuis tout à l'heure, le même franc parlé sans savoir de quoi il est question, la même impertinence, et le même dégoût sans connaitre l'ennemi.

Certes, je n'aime pas les loups, et ce fait est assez connu mais, pour ma part, je pense avoir une assez bonne raison de le faire, et cette raison, c'est le fait d'avoir failli perdre Char et Peter, lorsqu'ils étaient encore seuls, avant qu'ils ne viennent me récupérer de chez Maria.

— Au moins, moi, je ne conduis pas une fille à sa mort prochaine par simple manque de distraction dans mon lit. D'ailleurs, comment va ta femme ? Toujours aussi frustrée ?

Je lutte réellement pour maintenir mon côté sanguinaire sous bonne garde, mais le môme à intérêt à ravaler toutes les prochaines paroles qu'il va dire, sous peine de perdre un membre, et sûrement la vie sous peu !

— Elle n'est plus ma femme sifflé-je entre mes dents.

— Elle s'est enfin rendu compte que tu étais un manche au pieu ? ricane-t-il, mauvais. Donne-lui mon numéro, je suis sûre que, même si son odeur est immonde, je pourrais bien mieux la satisfaire que toi.

Putain il va perdre un bras dans moins de trente secondes, s'il continue ce crétin, s'en rend il compte ?

— Pour y avoir goûter répond, bravache, Bella je peux t'assurer qu'il sait très bien s'y prendre !

— Reste en dehors de cela Bella grimace-t-il sous mon sourire narquois. C'est une affaire entre le balafré et moi.

— Le balafré ? ricané-je. Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux ?

La colère monte doucement, en même temps que celle de ma compagne qui, depuis qu'elle a entendu le fait qu'Alice soit mon ex-femme, serre très fortement ma main. Ce que j'aimerais la revendiquer, là, juste devant eux, juste devant lui, pour qu'il cesse de la regarder comme une potentielle conquête… Ne voit-il pas qu'elle est enceinte de moi ? Est-il simplement con ?

— Si j'étais toi j'éviterais de provoquer le dieu de la guerre sourit méchamment Peter. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre lui, et tu ne le feras sûrement jamais. Chacune de ses marques représente un des vampires qu'il a tués, au cours de ses années avec Maria. Et toi, combien en as-tu eu ?

Il a le bon ton de ressentir de la gêne, malgré son visage qui rougit un peu plus de colère mais il garde enfin sa bouche close, ce dont je le remercie fortement.

— Vous logerez avec la meute de Salem, sur les terres tribales au fond de la forêt leur apprend Rose, jouant, pour une fois, le rôle de médiatrice. Nous nous sommes arrangés pour que vous puissiez rester avec les vôtres.

— Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas vivre ici, plutôt ? fonce les sourcils Seth.

— Tu veux vraiment vivre dans une maison qui regorge de vampires ? ricane Leah, grimaçant comme si l'un de nous l'avait profondément insultée. Es-tu devenu fou ?

— Mais ils ont une piscine ! s'écrit-il. Moi aussi je veux pouvoir me détendre au soleil !

Finalement, celui-ci, peut être que je l'aimerais bien. Tout, dans ses émotions, me fait penser à Emmett. Il n'a aucun filtre entre ce qu'il est et ce qu'il dit et visiblement, il se fiche profondément que nous soyons ses ennemis. Il reste un adolescent malgré tout.

— Vous vivrez dans la meute déclare jacob, et je peux sentir son pouvoir d'alpha entériner la décision. Moi je reste pour protéger les humaines.

Il est sérieux le blanc bec ? m'amusé-je. Il croit vraiment faire le poids contre cinq vampires entrainés, une sorcière qualifiée et membre des Volturis, ou même face au Phoenix ? J'aimerais vraiment voir cela !

— Oh non mon grand ! s'exclame Elena, nous dépassant pour venir se placer devant moi. Tu vas suivre bien gentiment tes petits camarades, et vous allez aller jouer dans la forêt comme les autres ! Chacun chez soi, et les moutons seront bien gardés !

Je ne saurais dire si c'est sa relation avec mes deux frères et sœur qui lui ont conféré cette autorité mais je suis vraiment amusé de la voir là, prenant la tête de notre petite famille, pour protéger nos intérêts. Ou bien est-ce les siens qu'elle protège ?

Il décroche enfin son regard de Bella, pour le plonger dans celui d'Elena et là, mon malheur se déclenche sous mes pieds.

Je la sens, pour la première fois. Cette sensation de planer totalement entre ciel et terre, cette sensation de perdre totalement ses points de repères pour ne rester qu'ancrer à elle, l'impression d'avoir trouvé son tout. Il s'est imprégné d'un des membres de notre famille, la seule humaine.

— Oh putain soupiré-je, me prenant la tête dans les mains. Tout mais pas cela.

— Que se passe-t-il ? fronce les sourcils Emmett.

— Il vient de s'imprégner d'Elena levé-je les yeux au ciel, ne cachant pas ma grimace de dégoût.

Le grondement profond d'Emmett, et, plus étonnement, celui de Char et Peter lui répondent, alors que le Quileute s'approche, l'air assez béat pour en devenir niais, la main tendue vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le premier à agir est le compagnon de Rose, se plaçant entre Elena qu'il considère comme une petite sœur, et la main de l'indien, le toisant avec un regard tellement haineux qu'il en recule d'un pas.

— Touche-la une seule fois siffle-t-il, menaçant et retenant un peu sa haine à son égard et je te promets de détruire chacune des moindres parcelles de ce petit corps de puceau que tu trimbales. Ma sœur n'est pas à vendre.

— Ta sœur ? fronce-t-il les sourcils, grimaçant, lui aussi. Elle est un vampire, elle aussi ?

— Cela changerait quoi, si j'en étais un ? gronde-t-elle. Tu m'aimerais moins, tout à coup ?

Je ne le devrais pas, mais je suis surpris par le ricanement moqueur qu'elle émet. En temps normal, même malgré son franc parlé, elle reste une des femmes les plus diplomates qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, parfois même plus qu'Esmé, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Pourtant, là, devant lui, elle ne ressent rien de ce qui pourrait être même le début d'un amour, qu'il soit fraternel, amical ou amoureux. Non, tout ce qu'elle ressent, c'est de la suspicion à l'état brut, et je me sens peiné pour elle, en sentant cela. Va-t-elle se refermer à l'amour parce que nous l'avons conditionné ?

— Bien sûr que non, ma belle sourit-il, ayant retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur. Toi tu es spéciale, et même si tu étais un vampire, je ferais un trait dessus.

— Tu sais parler aux femmes toi grimace-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers nous, malicieuse. Je rentre, je vais me coucher. Peter, évite de prendre toute la place cette nuit, Char et moi avons besoin de nous étendre, nous aussi.

— Tu sais bien que nous sommes à tes ordres chérie sourit-il, narquois que ce soit dans la chambre à coucher, ou n'importe où ailleurs.

Elle leur adresse un clin d'œil, s'avance vers eux, embrasse Peter assez fougueusement, avant d'en faire de même avec sa femme, bien plus sensuellement, nous clouant tous sur place puis rentre et nous l'entendons tous claquer la porte de leur chambre.

Visiblement, l'idée d'une entraide pacifiste entre nos deux espèces risque de se passer moins bien que prévu, si Elena refuse une imprégnation avec l'alpha de la meute. Mais qui suis-je pour vouloir l'empêcher d'être libre ?


	18. ARC II : chapitre 8 : ainsi va la vie

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

Bienvenu pour ce chapitre 17 !

Avant de vous laisser avec les réponses aux reviews et une « bande annonce de ce qui vous attend ce soir, je voulais vous donner quelques précisions.

A partir de la publication du chapitre 18 qui marquera la fin de l'arc II, je me laiss semaines pour vous écrire la suite et fin de cette histoire (ce qui devrait normalement être largement suffisant). si je fais cela, ce n'est pas par mauvaise volonté, mais surtout parce que j'ai de nombreux projets sur le feu en même temps, et que, de ce fait, c'est assez compliqué de devoir tout gérer en plus d'un enfant en bas âge. Mais je refuse de laisser cette histoire en état d'abandon, alors je vais faire mon maximum pour que vous en ayez la fin avant le mois de mai.

Second point, pour l'arc III, si je réussis à faire assez de chapitres d'avance, je reprendrais mon rythme de postage initial, à savoir 1 par semaine et toujours de la même longueur.

Ensuite, pour ceux que cela intéresse, je me suis lancé dans l'écriture d'une Charmione (pour ceux qui savent ce dont il s'agit), et 2 lecteurs valent mieux qu'un ! j'ai déjà une beta lectrice, mais j'apprécierais vraiment d'en avoir une seconde, c'est toujours appréciable d'avoir plusieurs avis ! si vous êtes tentés, envoyez-moi un MP !

Voilà, voilà ! donc, pour en revenir à notre sujet principal, à savoir une question de temps, ce soir, vous aurez droit à une **Elena à bout de force, une Bella très énervée, un jasper sur le point de craquer, un Carlisle désespéré et une prophétie** ! alors, je vous donne envie ?

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Meli-BZH** _: bonjour Meli ! oh ! tu es donc la fameuse sœur qui voulait attendre la fin d'un blond sous le sapin pour lire l'histoire en entier ? je suis très heureuse de te « rencontrer » et de te voir arriver sur cette histoire ! _

_Merci infiniment pour tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup ! comme je l'ai dit dans l'avant-propos, j'espère pouvoir poster un chapitre par semaine pour l'arc II, en espérant que je prenne assez d'avance pour pouvoir le faire, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne la laisserais pas tomber ! _

_Petite question, certes stupide, mais que j'adore poser : qu'aime-tu dans cette histoire ? as-tu des idées pour la suite ? n'hésite pas à répondre aux petites questions que je laisse en fin de chaque chapitres, c'est important pour moi d'avoir le retour des lecteurs !_

_Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture,  
bisou  
Mya_

* * *

**_*** Bonne lecture ! ***_**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : ainsi va la vie**

**POV Rose**

— J'en ai assez cette fois ci, Rose soupire Elena, posant sa tête sur mes cuises, en s'allongeant sur le canapé. Si personne ne fait quoi que ce soit, ce putain d'indien je le bute !

Je ne cache même pas mon rire, en l'entendant. Après tout, à quoi bon, de toute façon ? Chacun de nous a pu expérimenter à quel point Elena est à bout de nerfs ces derniers temps à cause de Jacob.

Oh, je lui accorde, il a dû en faire saliver deux ou trois, au lycée mais Forks et Salem sont deux mondes différents, et Elena ne joue clairement pas dans la même catégorie que lui, sur le plan amoureux !

— Que se passe-t-il, cette fois ci ? rie-je. Il est encore venu t'attendre à la sortie de ton examen ?

Je ne sais pas qui d'elle, Bella ou Charlotte a été la plus étonnée, il y a deux semaines, lorsqu'il est arrivé, tout sourire, devant le lycée, sur une moto sortie d'on en sait ou, pour lui proposer d'aller faire un tour avec lui.

Cependant, j'ai bien cru que, hier après-midi, nous allions la perdre, avec les stupidités de Jacob putain Black !

Deux semaines à devoir feinter pour le garder à distance d'elle, redoublant de gestes plus qu'affectueux envers Peter et Char, de temps passé avec Jasper ou Emmett, et de conversation maquillage avec moi et hier, il est parvenu à la faire enfin craquer.

Aucun de nous ne sait réellement quelle a été la teneur de leur conversation, ni même la raison de cela mais toujours est-il que, à un moment donné, elle s'est totalement figée, lorsqu'il s'est avancé vers elle, et durant plus de cinq minutes, nous avons retenu notre souffle, pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire, lorsqu'elle reprendrait pied dans la réalité. Le tuer ? Le scalper ?

Pourtant, ce ne fut rien de tout cela. Même le fait qu'il ait eu le temps de la prendre dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser sur sa joue ne lui a rien fait.

Elle s'est subitement redressée, s'est dégager de ses bras en reprenant une inspiration puis elle s'est dirigée en courant jusqu'à la maison, avant de s'effondrer en chien de fusil sur le canapé, refusant d'adresser la parole à quiconque, et encore moins pour parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Je n'en peux plus Rose souffle t'elle, retenant un sanglot. Entre les révisions pour les exams, les examens, et les tentatives de Black pour m'embrasser, je en sais plus quoi faire.

— Dis-lui de te laisser du temps haussé-je les épaules, passant une main dans les cheveux.

Le fait qu'elle nous fasse une confiance à ce point sans bornes me dépasse totalement, mais je ne ferais rien pour aller à l'encontre de celui-ci. D'une certaine manière, elle me rappel Bella, au début ou nous l'avons rencontré, ou même lorsque nous avons vécus chez les Swan, durant deux semaines. Que cette période me semble lointaine maintenant…

— Je l'ai déjà fait Rosalie rie t'elle, très amère. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela, que nous nous sommes criées dessus, au départ, lui et moi, hier.

— Qu'a-t-il répondu ?

— Qu'il me laisserait le temps que j'avais besoin, mais que cela ne servait à rien de repousser l'inévitable. D'après lui, je finirais immanquablement par tomber amoureuse de lui termine t'elle, la mort dans l'âme.

Même si je n'approuve réellement pas la relation qu'elle entretient avec les deux Withlock, je sais une chose, c'est qu'aucun des deux ne va aimer ce qu'elle vient de me dire, lorsqu'elle leur en fera part… Que ce soit eux, ou même Jasper, chacun d'eux défend leur territoire avec une volonté farouche !

Je laisse le silence s'étendre encore, entre nous deux, alors que mes mains continuent de faire des cercles dans ses cheveux.

Si les entrainements avec les loups se sont passés, plus ou moins, sans heurt, dans un premier temps au bout de trois semaines, nous avons bien compris que la cohabitation, même uniquement en période de révision, serait inenvisageable.

— Rose ? souffle t'elle en tourant des yeux suppliants vers moi. Tu crois qu'on peut refuser une imprégnation ?

Sa question me prend au dépourvu. Certes, je n'aime pas les loups, bien loin de la même mais comment cette fille d'à peine dix-huit ans peut-elle refuser l'amour inconditionnel d'un homme, alors que, pour toute femme de notre espèce, c'est ce que nous cherchons, tout au long de notre immortalité ?

— Je pense que c'est à Jasper que tu devrais poser cette question répond-je prudemment, au bout de quelques minutes. Il sera plus à même de te répondre que moi.

— On parle de moi ? bougonne-t-il, décalant les jambes de l'humaine pour s'asseoir à leur place. Que puis-je faire pour me rendre utile ?

Sa position, en ce moment, n'est vraiment pas appréciable. Trois semaines ont passées, depuis qu'il a annoncé à sa compagne que son ex est aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour leur fournir des renseignements, et, depuis ce jour-là, il n'a même plus droit d'avoir accès à sa propre chambre.

Si, la première semaine, sa colère me semblait somme toute légitime au bout de trois, je commence réellement à m'inquiéter pour eux.

La colère de Bella, ce jour-là, a été phénoménale mais il l'a accepté sans broncher, comprenant qu'elle en avait besoin pour extérioriser la peur qu'elle avait pour Edward.

Mais ces derniers jours, aussi bien l'un que l'autre semble être au bout du rouleau, la fatigue jouant un rôle primordial dans leurs états, et les hormones de mon amie n'aident pas Jasper à aller mieux, malheureusement.

— Elena veut refuser l'imprégnation de Jacob, et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre fais-je, me tournant vers lui en espérant une réponse positive.

— Il était temps gronde-t-il assez bas pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas, mais moi oui.

J'ai toujours su qu'il était plus proche de son clan que de celui des Cullen, peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle je me suis si bien entendue avec lui dès le départ, mais je ne m'attendais pas à tant de véhémence de sa part ! Et pourtant…

A sa manière, et surtout pour sa façon de nous mettre tous sur un pied d'égalité, Elena s'est forgé une place dans ce clan, au même titre qu'Angela ou Charlie, ainsi qu'Emmett et moi-même alors le voir prendre position pour elle ne devrait pas m'étonner.

— Pourquoi veux-tu rompre ce lien ? demande t'il tout de même, nous prenant toutes les deux par surprise. L'imprégnation te permettrait d'avoir ce que chaque femme recherche non ? Quelqu'un qui t'aime de manière inconditionnelle, qui soit prêt à tout pour te satisfaire, et j'en passe alors pourquoi refuser ?

— Parce qu'il ne me satisfera jamais grogne-t-elle. Comment un homme qui est censé m'aimer peut-il penser que le fait que j'aime plus que tout vivre ici, ou même dormir avec Peter et Char est une abomination qu'il fera tout pour changer ? Comment pourrait-il me satisfaire, alors qu'il ne voit que ce qu'il veut bien voir ? Comment pourrait-il me combler alors qu'il ne sait rien de moi ?

Sérieusement ? Ce putain d'indien se permet de dire de nous que nous sommes des abominations ? Alors que lui et ses amis métamorphes se changent en loups ?

— Peut-être que c'est parce que vous ne vous êtes jamais parler réellement hausse t'il les épaules. Peut-être que si vous vous asseyez et que vous preniez le temps de vous découvrir, vous verriez que vous avez plus en commun que ce que tu penses.

Je dois lui accorder, Jasper fait vraiment tout ce qu'il peut pour essayer qu'Elena obtienne ce bonheur que nous, de notre côté, nous mettons parfois une éternité à obtenir. Mais je connais cette étincelle dans son regard, à la petite humaine, et ce n'est pas de la gentillesse.

— Certes, nous avons pris un mauvais départ, lui et moi, Major gronde t'elle mais je ne me suis pas une seule fois permis d'insulter ses amis, ou même ce qu'il est profondément. Lui, en revanche, c'est une tout autre affaire !

C'est étonnant de voir à quel point elle peut paraitre effrayante, quand elle se redresse pour se poster face à nous, ses mains sur les hanches, et le regard furieux. D'une certaine façon, elle me fait penser à Emmett lorsqu'il a appris que Bella et Jasper faisaient plus que jouer aux petits chevaux le soir.

— Il dénigre mes amis, il dénigre mes croyances et ma façon d'être feule t'elle, méchamment. Certes, il le cache assez bien, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre entre les lignes, lorsqu'il me dit : « _ne t'en fais pas Elena, lorsque tu viendras vivre avec moi sur les terres Quileutes, tu oublieras toutes ces conneries, et tu comprendras ou est ta place_. ».

Aie ! Visiblement, le chiot avait oublié une chose importante, avant de commencer sa conquête d'Elena : avant d'être notre amie et une personne formidablement attirante d'après Peter, elle n'en reste pas moins une femme, et une femme très indépendante.

— Peut-être qu'il s'est juste emballé en te disant cela sourit en coin Jasper, pas le moins du monde désolé pour Black.

Elle éclate d'un rire puissant, sans joie, et réellement déstabilisant, même pour moi. Je pense sincèrement que de passer tant de temps avec nous lui a fait prendre des traits de notre personnalité qui vont lui faire défaut, plus tard, parce qu'en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de me voir, et c'est réellement déstabilisant. Mais j'aime cela.

— D'accord Jasper rie-t-elle encore une fois amère. Jouons à un petit jeu, toi et moi.

— Y a-t-il une chance pour que je puisse y échapper ? hausse-t-il un sourcil.

— Dis-toi que plus tu perdras de temps à me répondre, et plus longtemps tu resteras loin de Bella.

— Je peux monter dans notre chambre quand je veux la défie t'il.

— Le plus drôle, je crois, c'est que tu en es convaincu, alors que c'est tout l'inverse s'amuse-t-elle. Même s'il faut que je réquisitionne Emmett, Peter et Seth, crois-moi, tu vas rester dans ce fauteuil et tu vas réponse à mes questions.

Ceci, est le second point sur lequel je ne me serais jamais attendu à devoir m'appesantir, et pourtant, le premier signe que l'apocalypse est à nos porte réside dans cette simple phrase, malheureusement.

Les entrainements pour que les loups s'habituent à combattre avec nous ne se soit pas faits sans heurts, que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre mais voir cette cohésion, cette entente et cet amusement entre ces trois hommes à surement été la chose la plus édifiante de toute ma vie !

Cela ne leur a pris que quatre jours, avant qu'ils ne soient tellement à l'aise, les uns avec les autres, que nous les avons retrouvés, tous les trois assis sur la balancelle, à noter chacune de nous dans la piscine, en fonction de notre physique.

— Très bien rie t'il discrètement. Pose tes questions.

— Quel âge j'ai ? attaque-t-elle.

— Dix-neuf ans, pourquoi ? fronce t'il les sourcils.

— Quelle est ma passion dans la vie ? fait-elle, après avoir secoué la main pour effacer la question qu'il lui avait poser.

— Tout dépend répond-il prudent. Je dirais que dans le cadre scolaire, ce sont les maths et les algorithmes, et que pour la partie plus personnelle, c'est simplement passer du temps avec ta famille, ou résoudre des mystères.

Je commence doucement à comprendre le fil de pensée de la petite humaine, et je ne suis pas la seule, si j'en juge le sourie en coin qui grandit, à la fin de la réponse de mon frère. Visiblement, Elena avait juste besoin de cracher sa colère sur quelqu'un, et Jasper était le coupable tout désigné.

— Il ne me connaît pas Jasper soupire t'elle en s'asseyant sur la table basse, la tête entre les mains. Il croit que j'ai dix-sept ans, et que dans la vie, j'aime la natation… Mais merde quoi ! Pourquoi le destin voudrait que j'aie une âme sœur qui ne sache même pas que je deviens folle depuis des semaines, et qui ne veuilles pas comprendre que j'aime vivre avec des vampires, que je me sens en sécurité dans cette maison et dans le lit de Peter et Char, plus que dans celui de ma maison d'enfance !

J'entends ses sanglots discrets et silencieux se bloquer dans sa gorge, mais l'odeur salée de ses larmes vient frotter contre ma langue, m'apportant une preuve, s'il m'en fallait une de plus, que cette fille est juste sur le point de craquer.

— Toute ma vie, j'ai voulu être parfaite, que mes parents m'aiment, que ma tante m'aime, que mon frère soit fier de moi, que mes études soient exemplaires et enfin, trouver un travail qui soit parfait rie t'elle jaune.

— Et tu l'as très bien fait lui assure-t-il, se redressant doucement dans le canapé. Pourquoi tes parents ne seraient-ils pas fiers de toi ?

— Parce qu'ils sont morts par ma faute pleure t'elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. S'ils ne m'avaient pas accompagné à cette compétition de pompom girls, nous n'aurions pas eu cet accident, et ils n'auraient pas quitter ce monde. Mon frère ne se serait pas engagé dans l'armée pour fuir ma présence, et Gemma ne serait pas obligée d'endosser un rôle qu'elle exècre. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, qui voudrait d'une enfant comme moi ?

Cette petite me brise le cœur. Comment peut-elle croire que sa famille ne l'aime pas alors que Gemma prend de ses nouvelles tous les jours, que Luke, son frère, correspond avec elle aussi souvent qu'il le peut, et que ses parents l'ont adopté alors qu'ils avaient déjà un enfant, et la possibilité d'en avoir un second ?

— C'est profondément stupide ricane Jasper.

Je lui accorde, ce n'est pas du tout de cette manière que je l'aurais formulé, mais l'idée est là !

— Je te demande pardon ? gronde-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui est stupide ?

— Tout, du début à la fin sourit-il, narquois. Ce que tu ressens, cette déchirure, cette colère et cette douleur profondément ancrée, c'est juste la douleur de ne pas savoir pourquoi tes parents t'on abandonner à la naissance.

— Je ne veux pas en parler soupire-t-elle.

— Et c'est bien dommage, parce que Jenks pense avoir fait une découverte rie-t-il, avant de l'arrêter quand elle ouvre la bouche. Mais l'autre partie de tes sentiments, celle qui regroupe la haine, la tristesse, l'angoisse et l'envie de violence, c'est uniquement de la culpabilité, et c'est ce qui finira par te tuer, si tu te laisses envahir par elle.

Aussi bien elle que moi savons que nous pouvons lui faire confiance sur ce point. La culpabilité a surement été la raison même grâce à laquelle il est resté « _en vie_ » si longtemps, dans les rangs de Maria.

— Pourquoi dis-tu que tu deviens folle ? fronce t'il les sourcils, vrillant son regard au sien.

— Je… commence t'elle, incapable de continuer. Laisses tomber, c'est surement un effet de mon imagination.

Je ne suis, certes, pas une empathe, mais je sais assez décrypter le langage du corps chez l'être humain pour savoir que derrière le sourire joyeux de façade, la peur est bien présente, et qu'elle croit profondément à ce qu'elle a dit. Elle a vraiment l'impression de devenir folle.

La dernière personne que j'ai entendue se décrire comme ayant eu l'impression d'être folle était Alice, et si Elena commence à croire que la folie la guette, je sais que mon frère et moi l'aiderons à y voir plus claire.

Parce que, même si je ne l'aime pas et ne l'ai jamais aimé, voir le petit lutin se renfermer de plus en plus, n'accepter de sortir se nourrir que lorsqu'Esmé la force, et sinon, le reste du temps, tenter d'avoir des visons d'Edward est sincèrement déstabilisant.

Je ne l'ai jamais connu aussi apathique, aussi foutrement seule et pourtant dans une colère monstre envers Jazz et Bella. A croire que si son frère est parti faire la première chose qui pourrait être considérée d'héroïque dans sa vie, soit entièrement leur faute.

— La dernière personne qui m'a dit croire qu'elle devenait folle reprend-il doucement, posant sa main sur son genou c'est Bella. Et ce jour-là, nous avons découvert qu'elle était le Phoenix. Alors crois moi, s'il te plait, quand je te dis que peut importe à quel point tu penses être stupide, je préfère que nous l'entendions maintenant, plutôt que d'apprendre, plus tard, que tu es en danger parce qu'aucun de nous ne t'as aidé.

Etonnement, un lien étrange semble s'être créer, entre eux deux, depuis le jour où elle lui a demander de rechercher ses parents. A partir de ce jour, Elena à tout fait pour que Jasper ne soit jamais en première ligne, acceptant même de se dévouer comme médiatrice entre les loups et nous, durant les négociations sur la création de notre alliance.

— Je… balbutie-t-elle avant de déglutir fortement. Parfois, quand une émotion est vraiment très vive, je veux m'évader. De toutes mes forces. De toute mon âme. Et parfois, j'y arrive.

— Explique-toi.

Visiblement, sa réponse semble avoir titillé l'instinct de mon frère puisqu'il s'assois sur le bord du canapé, ses coudes sur les genoux, et les mains jointes sous son menton, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

— Hier débute t'elle, gênée quand je me disputais avec Jacob, j'avais juste envie de m'enfuir loin, de retourner chez moi, chez Gemma, dans ma chambre. Et je crois que j'y suis arriver.

— Peut-être que ton esprit t'a simplement offert une image mentale réfute t'il.

— Ce n'était pas la première fois nie t'elle en secouant la tête. Il y a quelques jours, j'étais en pleines révisions, et j'avais juste envie de pouvoir profiter de la piscine durant quelques secondes.

— Et ?

— Et je me suis retrouvé dans la piscine, tout habillée fait-elle, sa bouche se tordant sur le côté. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais toujours sèche, mais je suis certaine d'avoir été dans la piscine à ce moment la Jasper. J'en suis sure.

Se pourrait-il que Bella ne soit pas la seule humaine de notre connaissance à savoir faire des choses aussi anormales ? Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle ne semble pas avoir peur en notre présence ?

— C'était la première fois ? demande-t-il, sa concentration à son summum, malgré la grimace de douleur qu'il tente de cacher.

— Non secoue t'elle la tête. Ce phénomène étrange à commencer il y a deux ans environs. Juste après le décès de mes parents.

Elle a beau avoir souffler sa phrase en tentant de rester digne, une larme unique dévale ses joues et me fend, une nouvelle fois, le cœur. Combien d'humain brisés rencontrerons nous, au cours de notre vie ?

Le grondement féroce de Jasper nous prend de court, lorsqu'il se relève subitement, les yeux braqués sur le plafond en direction de sa chambre et nous avons seulement le temps de l'entendre grogner qu'il revient vite, avant de le voir s'enfuir par les escaliers.

— Tu crois qu'il est allé voir Bella ? sourit-elle doucement, malgré sa douleur.

— J'espère bien, parce que trois semaines à les voir se repousser, même si c'est reposant pour moi qu'Emmett arrête de grogner à chaque fois qu'ils couchent ensemble, c'en devient vraiment frustrant !

Elle éclate de rire, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tous, dans cette maison, de même qu'au lycée, nous marchons sur des œufs, pour éviter de déclencher la colère de la future mère, et ce n'est pas aussi facile que c'en a l'air.

— Je te parie dix dollars qu'elle le fait mariner encore un Week end sourit-elle.

— Prie plutôt pour qu'elle accepte d'être dominée, cette fois ci, parce que, sinon, je peux t'assurer que Jasper serait capable de laisser le chiot te courir après pendant encore des plombes !

Ce n'est pas juste de lui faire peur de cette manière, ni même d'attiser sa colère mais ma frustration arrive à son point culminant, ces derniers temps, et je trouve de l'amusement là où je le peux, et hormis les relations quasi inexistantes de ces deux-là, et celle entre Charlie et Angela je ne trouve plus vraiment de quoi m'amuser, ces derniers temps…

* * *

**POV Jasper**

Trois putains de très longues semaines ! Combien de temps encore va-t-elle m'ignorer, me refuser le droit de venir même dormir dans notre lit, ou simplement me parler ? Bordel ! même Peter à arrêter de se foutre de moi, pour devenir inquiet pour nous !

Le seul avantage, aussi risible soit-il, à cette situation, est le fait que, depuis ce jour maudit ou saint Cullen s'est découvert des couilles je peux enfin ressentir toutes ses émotions à chaque instant, même si, je ne me le cache même plus, j'aurais préféré ressentir autre chose que de la colère ou de la haine venant d'elle.

Mais il semblerait qu'elle soit encore très proche d'Edward, et même le fait qu'il nous appel toutes les semaines pour nous donner l'avancée de ses découvertes ne la fait pas changer d'avis. Elle est en colère contre le monde entier, et elle se venge autant qu'elle le puisse.

— Arrête cela tout de suite Isabella ! grondé-je, après avoir défoncer la porte.

Pendant notre conversation, à Rose, Elena et moi, dans le salon je l'ai sentie atteindre un nouveau pique dans sa colère, et celle si c'est transformer en fureur, avant de se teinter d'une haine féroce qui me déplait fortement !

Trois semaines à attendre qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me dise la raison pour laquelle elle m'en veut à ce point, et pourquoi elle refuse même de parler aux autres présents à cette réunion et la seule chose qu'elle fait, en me voyant débarquer, c'est me lancer cette putain de regard réfrigérant avant de lever le menton et d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit, serrant un oreiller contre sa poitrine.

Chose étonnante, depuis qu'elle a totalement abaisser son bouclier, je ne parviens plus à ressentir la moindre émotion venant du bébé ce qui m'empêche de dormir des heures durant, en me demandant la raison de son silence, à lui.

— Que veux-tu Jasper ? siffle-t-elle. Tu as besoin de te défouler sur quelqu'un ? Viens donc, je suis ton homme !

Je les reconnais ces signes ! Putain mais comment ai-je fait pour passer à côté, alors que, maintenant que je le vois parfaitement, j'aurais dû les comprendre bien plus tôt !

J'avais mis sa beauté de plus en plus développée, de même que sa poitrine légèrement plus grosse sur le compte de sa grossesse mais allié à ses émotions beaucoup trop fluctuantes et ses envies de combat à tout va, que ce soit contre moi ou contre n'importe lequel des vampires dans cette maison, j'aurais dû le voir plus tôt ! Merde !

Elle se transforme, et la transformation est sur le point d'arriver dans sa phase finale, malheureusement… Je me suis entrainé durant des décennies, j'ai gardé plus de nouveaux nés que je ne saurais en compter, et je n'ai même pas compris que la femme que j'aime, celle qui porte mon fils est arrivée dans sa phase finale !

J'aurais dû le comprendre… Aucune femme, même sujette aux hormones, ne pourrait être à ce point à fleur de peau ! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de cela durant tant de temps ?

— Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi Darling soupiré-je, relâchant ma posture. Je veux simplement parler.

— Parlons, dans ce cas ricane t'elle, cynique. Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu laisser partir Edward au combat ? Une peur refoulée que je ne retombe dans ses bras si c'était toi qui y allais ?

C'est bas, même pour un nouveau-né, mais elle semble avoir bien compris tout ce qui me dirige ces derniers temps, et la jalousie est un moteur très puissant, que l'on soit un homme, un vampire ou un loup, visiblement.

— Je te l'ai dit Bella levé-je les yeux au ciel, incapable de la fixer dans son regard noisette rougeoyant c'est lui qui s'est dévouer.

— Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté ? s'écrie t'elle, se relevant. Bon dieu Jasper ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas moins combattant que lui ! Tu l'as envoyé à sa propre mort juste parce que tu as peur !

Sa colère se mue en tristesse, durant quelques secondes, et j'ai même le temps d'apercevoir l'étincelle de tendresse, d'amour, en quelques sortes, qui point dans ses émotions, avant qu'elle ne se contrôle, et reprenne son visage de marbre.

— C'est un homme Bella soupiré-je encore une fois, me laissant tomber sur le lit. Si je l'avais empêché d'y aller, alors j'aurais refusé de voir qu'il avait murit, et que son amour pour toi est sincère. Tu as beau ne pas être sa compagne, il t'aime, ou bien il aime une partie de toi, je ne sais pas mais si je l'avais empêché de la faire, c'aurait revenu au même que si je l'avais émasculé.

Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire qu'il l'a fait pour elle. Ce n'est pas par jalousie, ni même par peur de la voir repartir vers lui c'est purement et simplement parce que je ne pourrais jamais lui laisser le fardeau de la mort d'Edward, s'il venait à être repérer. Elle a bien trop souffert pour cela.

— J'aurais préféré qu'il soir émasculer mais bien vivant, plutôt que partit je ne sais ou, et mort ! siffle-t-elle. S'il meurt Jasper, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

Et voilà une autre raison pour laquelle j'en veux à saint Cullen. Même alors qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, même maintenant qu'elle a accepté d'être ma compagne et qu'elle porte mon enfant elle l'aime toujours autant, mais cet amour s'est mué en quelque chose de plus familial.

— Il va bien Darling, je te le promets.

Que c'est mal de lui mentir… Mais ressentir ce léger soulagement dans ses émotions est comme un baume cicatrisant sur mes plaies. Et pourtant, si elle savait à quel point pour lui s'est compliqué de garder en tête qu'il est végétarien, et qu'il n'est pas vraiment un combattant, elle comprendrait qu'il est en mauvaise posture.

— Quand doit il appeler ? soupire t'elle, cette fois ci lasse. Quand doit-il nous donner de ses nouvelles ? Quand rentre-t-il ?

— Il devrait rentrer pour le jour de votre remise de diplôme, ou dans le Week end qui suivra, Bella. Si cela peut te rassurer, je veux bien, même, aller le récupérer moi-même.

— Et te laisser y aller avec la peur que tu retombe dans les griffes de cette folle de Maria ? gronde t'elle, se mettant en position d'attaque. Même pas en rêve Major !

Et voilà ma femme ! souris-je en coin. Sa déferlante de possessivité pour moi, de haine contre Maria et cette montée d'adrénaline me font un bien fou, après toute cette noirceur qu'elle a ressenti ces trois dernières semaines.

— Dans ce cas, je reste encore avec toi souris-je un peu plus. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe Darling, j'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi je ne peux plus sentir le bébé, pourquoi je ne l'entends même plus !

La réaction qu'elle a est vraiment inattendue, pour moi. D'un coup, elle détourne le regard, ses joues se colorant furieusement de rouge, alors que son gène me revient de plein fouet. Que se passe-t-il donc encore ?

— Darling ? la rappelé-je à l'ordre doucement. Explique-moi.

Elle souffle quelques mots, à peine assez élevé pour mon audition de vampire, et encore une fois, je me dis qu'elle sera prodigieuse, lorsqu'elle aura atteint son plein potentiel.

— Tu as sérieusement entouré le bébé avec ton bouclier ? demandé-je, incrédule.

— Je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente tout ce que moi je ressens soupire t'elle, se laissant tomber sur le lit. Je devrais être heureuse, je devrais être impatiente, et je devrais nager dans le bonheur mais tout ce que je ressens c'est de la colère, de la haine et de la douleur.

— Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

Je me doute bien que sa colère est dirigée contre moi, mais je pense que j'ai besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche, pour l'accepter.

— Je suis en colère contre toi, parce que je me sens coupable vis-à-vis d'Edward commence t'elle en soupirant. Je me dis que si tu m'avais prévenu plus tôt de ce qu'il s'était passer durant cette réunion, alors peut être que j'aurais pu lui faire changer d'avis, qu'il aurait peut-être pris en compte mon opinion, même s'il ne m'aime plus.

— Tu as tort Bella soupiré-je en m'allongeant contre elle et en récupérant sa main dans la mienne. Il t'aime encore, même si c'est différemment d'avant, et je pense vraiment que tu n'aurais pas pu le faire changer d'avis, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Alice l'a vu, et je pense que c'est pour cela qu'elle a littéralement Peter les plombs.

— Elle m'en veut Jasper souffle-t-elle. Je le sens tout le temps, quand elle vient à la maison, ou quand elle vient en ville. Elle m'en veut, et elle a mal. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour alléger sa douleur. J'aimerais tellement l'aider, mais je ne le peux pas.

Sa tristesse est perceptible même pour quelqu'un qui ne soit pas empathe. Ses larmes roulent sur ses joues, mêlant douleur et tristesse ses traits crispé et sa main plus fermement serrée dans la mienne me font plus de mal que la vague de souffrance qu'elle m'envoie.

— Je les aime toujours autant tu sais ? souffle t'elle contre mon cou. Même si je suis déçue de leur réaction à mon anniversaire, même si j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils t'en veulent, je les aime toujours comme si nous étions de la même famille, et savoir que je ne peux pas l'aider, que je ne peux pas apaiser la tristesse de Carlisle, la colère et l'apathie d'Alice, ou même la dépression d'Esmé, me fait me sentir minable.

Sa détresse est affolante, et son mal être est parfaitement audible mais elle parvient à gérer ses pleurs, alors que ma main passe dans son dos, pour la serer plus fortement contre moi.

Aucun de nous n'a eu le courage de lui raconter l'histoire d'Esmé, ni même la raison pour laquelle elle a été transformer par Carlisle, chacun de nous s'étant dit qu'elle devait garder l'image du vampire rencontrant son âme sœur. Mais Esmé est une mère dans l'âme, et c'est de voir son fils s'en aller, pour la seconde fois, qui est entrain de la briser.

J'ai eu du mal, au début de ma cohabitation avec les Cullen, à comprendre pourquoi elle prenait tant à cœur le fait de jouer le rôle de la mère de substitution, pourquoi chacun, même Rose, se laissait faire, alors qu'elle repoussait Carlisle. Mais la vie est une garce, et Esmé l'a découvert de première main…

— Malheureusement, l'on ne peut pas sauver le monde Darling soufflé-je, la tête dans ses cheveux. Parfois, il vaut mieux essayer d'apaiser les personnes de loin, plutôt que de foncer dans le tas, et espérer avoir des répercutions.

— Mais cela me fait mal Jasper chuchote-t-elle. Leur douleur, ta colère, celle de Peter et de Charlotte, la peine d'Emmett, la haine d'Elena, la jalousie de Jacob, et la peur d'Angela. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un bocal fermé, avec toutes ces émotions qui alimente les miennes, et me rendent folles.

— C'est pour cela que tu as entouré le bébé avec ton bouclier ? froncé-je les sourcils.

C'est une chose qui me parait hautement dangereuse, que ce soit pour elle ou pour lui, d'autant plus à moins de trois semaines d'accoucher mais je peux comprendre l'instinct maternel qu'elle met en avant. A sa place, je suppose que j'aurais fait exactement la même chose.

— Sa vie avant la mienne Jasper sourit-elle contre ma peau. Il attend depuis trois cents ans de venir au monde, je crois qu'il a bien mériter un peu de repos, non ?

— Et toi, dons tout cela ? froncé-je les sourcils durement. Tu n'es pas indestructible Bella !

— Ce sera surement le seul cadeau que je pourrais te faire, avant de mourir, alors je veux qu'il soit parfait.

Mais putain ! Comment peut-elle dire une chose comme cela, la bouche en cœur et sa putain d'amour inconditionnel qui ressort alors que tout ce que je lui demande, c'est de partir loin, très loin, et de fuir ce combat ?

Elle se tend dans mes bras, consciente de la violence de mes sentiments en ce moment, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je donnerais tout pour qu'elle reste en vie la mienne, celle de mon enfant à venir, celle de toutes les personnes présentes sur cette terre tout pour qu'elle vive, et elle se permet de dire cela !

— Ne t'énerve pas Jasper souffle-t-elle. J'ai accepté le fait que ma vie s'arrêtera sous peu. Mais je te promets de me battre de toutes mes forces pour revenir vers vous, pour pouvoir enfin avoir le Happy End des contes de fée.

— Tu te mets à croire aux contes de fée maintenant ? ricané-je. Et moi qui croyait que le « _ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_ » ne te tentait pas ?

— J'essaye d'élargir mes horizons rie-t-elle.

Mon geste la prend par surprise, mais elle se laisse faire de bon cœur lorsque je la retourne sur le matelas, ses poignets fermement retenus par ma main, et mes yeux plantés dans les siens, la dominant pleinement alors que ses jambes entourent mes hanches.

Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de son corps contre le mien, ni même de ses lèvres contre les miennes, ou bien de ses émotions dignes des plus belles drogues humaines. Elle est mon pécher originel, ma femme et ma compagne.

— Tu as intérêt de revenir vivante de la bataille, Isabella Marie Swan Withlock susurré-je, l'éblouissant sans m'en rendre compte sinon, je peux te promettre de venir te rechercher, en enfer même, s'il le faut, mais je ne passerais pas une éternité loin de toi.

— C'est ta manière de me demander de t'épouser ? rie-t-elle. Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment romantique. Ou sont les Roses ? Ou sont les violonistes et le diner aux chandelles ? Et où est ma bague ?

Une demande en Mariage ? Mais de quoi donc peut-elle bien parler encore ? Puis ce que je lui ai dit me percute, et si je n'avais pas cet ascendant dû à ma position sur elle en ce moment, je pense très sincèrement que j'aurais rougis comme une collégienne.

— Reviens vivante du combat, et je te promets le diner aux chandelles, les violons, la bague, et même la danse, s'il le faut souris-je en coin. Je suis même prêt à gouter à ton horreur de glace menthe chocolat, si tu me reviens.

Sa tête se penche légèrement sur le côté alors que ses yeux sont rivés aux miens. Très lentement, tout doucement, je sens enfin les émotions du bébé, j'entends enfin les battements frénétiques de son cœur et l'amour qu'elle me porte qui me font soupirer de contentement.

— Tu ronronne chaton éclate-t-elle de rire.

Instantanément, je retourne des mois en arrière, presque un an, à vrais dire lorsqu'elle m'a dit la même chose, et qu'à l'époque, j'aurais pu tuer cette petite humaine sous moi. Aujourd'hui, tout ce que je voudrais faire c'est lui faire l'amour, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse me donner cela, cette envie de ronronner de contentement.

L'acceptation de notre lien a été long, que ce soit de mon côté ou du sien les sentiments ont eu du mal à se développer mais, finalement, je suis sûr d'une chose : Peter avait raison, et je suis une putain de bâtard chanceux.

— Je t'aime.

Je me fige en entendant les mots sortir de ma bouche. Plus de cent quarante ans se sont écoulés, depuis que je me suis fait transformer par Maria, et jamais je n'ai dit ces mots à quiconque, pas même à Alice, alors que nous sommes restés mariés plus de cinquante ans.

Mais enserré dans le carcan de ses jambes, ses yeux débordant d'amour et d'amusement, ses mains passant sous mon tee-shirt pour venir caresser mes abdos je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère, autant dans le vrai qu'à cet instant.

Son regard s'écarquille et son toucher se fige, mais elle ne quitte pas sa position. Au contraire même, elle resserre ses cuisses contre mon corps, me rapprochant d'elle inconsciemment alors qu'elle se mord la lèvre.

La réaction est instantanée lorsque je la vois faire cela, et mes lèvres glissent doucement contre les siennes, dans une douceur qui ne me caractérise pas vraiment, mais qui semble apaiser tous ses tourments du moment, soupirant de bien être à cette rencontre.

— Redis-le supplie-t-elle à voix basse.

Je rie doucement, alors que mes lèvres reviennent jusqu'à son cou, embrassant la peau fine, si fine, et qui ne se trouve qu'à quelques millimètres de mes crocs en ce moment. Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir la transformer là, en cet instant, et la garder loin de tout cela.

— Sois Major de promo, et je te le redirais souris-je, m'amusant de son grondement.

— Tu ne crois pas que j'ai d'autres préoccupations en ce moment que d'être première du lycée ?

— Un deal est un deal Darling ricané-je, soufflant doucement contre sa peau, me délectant de sa chair de poule.

Elle me repousse vivement de son corps, nous faisant rouler sur le matelas pour venir s'asseoir sur moi, son regard dur se plantant dans le mien alors que je sens mon érection bouillonnante vouloir percuter son intimité. Qui aurait cru que le grand Major Withlock, le dieu de la guerre, serait à ce point excité qu'une femme le domine ?

— Surement pas gronde-t-elle.

— Si tu l'es souris-je en coin je te promets une soirée de rêve, avec les bougies, les violonistes, les Roses et la bagues. Si tu l'es, je te promets de te faire l'amour toute la nuit, peu importe si Garry se réveille et que je lui perfore le crâne. Je te ferais crier mon nom toute la nuit, le Week end complet même, s'il le faut.

Je pourrais entendre les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en route à l'heure actuelle, mais je préfère me concentrer sur sa lèvre pincée entre ses dents, sur son regard brillant de convoitise et sur le rougissement de ses joues.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que la virée dans notre ancienne vie l'aurait fait, à ce point, changer de point de vue sur le Mariage, mais elle semble accepter petit à petit l'idée, et je dois bien avouer que l'idée qu'elle soit, officiellement, ma femme me ravit un peu trop à mon gout.

Mais l'imaginer dans une robe blanche, belle comme une déesse vampirique, dévaler l'allée principale de ma maison au Texas, au bras de Charlie, et pouvoir être celui qui se tiens devant elle, au lieu d'être celui qui recite des cantiques, me donne des idées peu catholiques.

— Prépare-toi à ne pas dormir, dans ce cas, papy sourit-elle, narquoise. Parce que je vais me faire un devoir de ne pas te faire oublier ta proposition.

— N'oublie pas, toi non plus, que tu n'as plus qu'une semaine d'examens ricané-je, m'amusant de son air.

— Et toi, n'oublie pas que j'ai plus de ressources qu'il n'y parait susurre t'elle en venant déposer un baiser aérien contre ma jugulaire. J'étais déjà la meilleure élève du lycée de Forks, et maintenant je retiens les choses en les ayant lues une seule fois. Ce sera du gâteau.

— Dans ce cas, c'est plutôt de la triche, non ? soufflé-je, retenant un gémissement.

Je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte du pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi, de cette faculté qu'elle a de me tenir au creux de sa main juste par sa position sur mon érection et son balancement de bassin. Ou bien est-ce sa voix basse et ses lèvres courant sur mon torse ?

— Ce serait de la triche si tu ne m'avais pas proposé ce deal en parfaite connaissance de causes chaton.

Et putain qu'elle a raison… Je savais déjà qu'elle pourrait réussir tout ce qu'elle entreprendrait, si tant est qu'elle ait la motivation nécessaire pour le faire mais savoir qu'elle ne refuse pas en bloc ma demande me fait presque autant d'effet que ses petites mains qui commencent à ouvrir mon jeans.

* * *

**POV Carlisle**

Edward. Mon premier compagnon. Mon premier fils. Le premier des sept membres de ma famille. Le plus morose et le plus en recherche de l'amour. Si heureux lorsqu'il l'a trouvé, et si déprimé lorsqu'elle est partie…

Je pourrais détester Bella de l'avoir quitter, je pourrais la détester d'avoir succomber aux charmes sauvages de Jasper, je pourrais lui en vouloir pour la dépression profonde qu'Edward a vécu pendant cette séparation. Mais je ne le peux pas, malheureusement…

Certes, je ne peux plus contester le fait que Jasper et Bella soient des compagnons, même si je le voudrais du plus profond de mon âme pour Edward mais je voudrais vraiment pouvoir revenir un an en arrière, et faire que cette histoire se termine de manière moins dramatique.

Et maintenant Edward est parti je ne sais ou, pour aller espionner une seigneur de guerre vampirique implacable, obligé de retomber dans ses vieux démons tandis que chacun de nous s'inquiète pour lui à longueur de journée.

Esmé tente de faire passer sa peur pour Edward pour une simple tristesse, mais j'arrive à percevoir derrière le masque, j'arrive à voir que ses yeux n'ont pas désemplit du venin permanant qu'ils contiennent et qu'elle essaye de l'appeler tous les jours.

Mais celle qui supporte le moins cette situation reste Alice… trois semaines que je la vois aller de mal en pis, transformer sa peur et sa tristesse, son sentiment de trahison par une colère froide et brute à l'encontre de Bella et le reste du temps, elle reste juste apathique, allongée dans son lit à chercher encore et encore le futur d'Edward.

— Carlisle m'appelle Esmé depuis la cuisine il faut que tu parles à Alice. Il faut qu'elle sorte de cette maison, qu'elle se nourrisse !

Cette conversation, nous l'avons tous les jours depuis trois semaines et malheureusement pour elles, je suis à bout de force, à bout de nerfs aussi. Je connais assez Alice pour savoir qu'elle ne fera rien, et qu'elle n'écoutera rien de ce que je pourrais dire. Parce que son frère lui manque. Parce que son meilleur ami est en danger et qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler ce qu'il va se passer.

— Esmé elle ne veux pas m'écouter et tu le sais très bien soupiré-je, prenant sur moi pour garder ma colère sous contrôle.

— Mais elle va finir par dépérir ! s'énerve-t-elle. Bordel Carlisle ! tu ne l'as peut-être pas transformé, mais elle est quand même notre fille ! alors fait quelque chose !

J'aime ma femme plus que tout au monde, mais dans un cas comme celui-ci, je préfèrerais largement qu'Esmé soit uniquement un membre de mon clan et non ma compagne. Mais devoir combattre l'obligation du lien de compagnonnage est compliqué, d'autant plus que la peur et la colère d'Esmé est extrêmement palpable, même pour moi qui n'est pas empathe, cependant, après avoir passer des années, des décennies même à soigner des humains, je sais reconnaitre les signes, et ceux-ci sont très présents malheureusement…

A vrai dire, tout dans cette histoire, dans cette année écoulée, est malheureux…de l'attaque du clan de James, jusqu'au départ d'Edward dans le clan de Maria, le tout en voyant peu à peu ma famille se désagréger.

Je ne saurais dire à partir de quand cette situation à commencer. Est-ce au moment où Jasper à demander le divorce à Alice ? Au moment où Rosalie a décidé de couper les ponts avec nous ? Avec la séparation d'Edward et Bella ?

— Elle est un membre de mon clan Esmé soupiré-je, m'asseyant sur le canapé mais je ne la forcerais pas à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas faire !

— Mais elle est ma fille ! sanglote t'elle, son visage dans ses mains. J'ai besoin qu'elle aille bien.

Et voila la raison pour laquelle parler avec ma compagne en ce moment est si compliqué… Esmé ne s'est jamais remise de la fausse couche qu'elle a fait avant que je ne la retrouve à la morgue et la transforme.

Je ne lui ai jamais demander de me parler de sa vie à l'époque parce que je sais que c'était un enfer pour elle. Entre les coups, les viols, les maltraitances et les abus en tout genre je comprends qu'elle ait choisit de sauter de cette falaise…

Alors, dans un soucis de calmer les peines, les cicatrices et le mal-être de ma femme, je lui ai offert une famille, en lui offrant Edward comme premier fils, une sorte de substitut de son enfant décéder.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire soupiré-je en me levant. Mais si elle ne souhaite pas sortir, je n'irais pas à l'encontre de son avis Esmé. Elle a besoin de personnes qui lui prouvent qu'ils tiennent à elle, qui comprennent que toute cette situation est vraiment merdique et qu'elle est comprise.

— Fais de ton mieux.

— Pas la peine.

En haut des escaliers, dans une robe en maille marron, les yeux cernés de veines du même noir que ses pupilles Alice chancèle doucement jusqu'à nous, offrant un sourire compatissant à Esmé et une étreinte pour moi-même.

Je ne pensais pas cela possible, mais il semblerait que le départ d'Edward l'ait si profondément blesser qu'elle en soit sur le point de tourner à la folie…encore une fois…

— Merci à vous deux de prendre soin de moi sourit-elle d'une petite voix. Merci d'essayer de comprendre qu'Edward me manque.

Un regard de connivence passe entre les deux femmes de la pièce, puis Esmé lui tend la main et après un simple baiser remplit d'amour, elle la conduit dans la foret pour une partie de chasse qui sera très fructueuse je n'en doute pas !

— Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! soupiré-je, heureux.

Peut-être que la lumière va enfin s'éclairer au bout du tunnel dans lequel nous avons sombrer depuis un an. Et peut-être que ce coup de téléphone sera une autre bonne nouvelle qui sait ?

— Tien, Peter murmuré-je en décrochant. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Edward ?

— Malheureusement non, pas encore Carlisle, je suis désolé.

Evidement… il ne pouvait pas y avoir une double bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui… Mon fils se trouve encore en mauvaise posture, et aucun de nous ne peux l'aider à en sortir…

— Dans ce cas pourquoi m'appeler ? demandé-je franchement intrigué.

— Je voudrais que tu viennes examiner Bella s'il te plait.

Oh, bien sûr. La grossesse de Bella. Cette chose qui a fait tant de mal à Edward lorsqu'il l'a appris et à manquer de rendre Alice folle. Et pourtant, je ne parviens pas à lui en vouloir pour cela non plus.

Je sais que chacun de nous aurait adorer la garder à nos côtés pour l'éternité et d'une certaine façon elle le restera puisqu'elle est la compagne de Jasper. Mais elle est enceinte d'un autre qu'Edward, et mon instinct de « _père_ » fait que j'en veuille à mon ami.

Alors pourquoi aller examiner Bella, n'est-ce pas ? Tout simplement parce que, pour ma part, je la considère toujours comme ma fille, même si elle est toujours une humaine et que je redoute le jour ou cet enfant va naitre. Parce que la naissance d'un hybride est toujours la raison d'une transformation.

Le jour où nous avons appris cette grossesse, cela a fait l'effet d'une bombe dans notre petite famille… bientôt 4 mois, et le médecin, tout comme le vampire en moi sait que la date d'expiration de l'humanité de Bella arrivée malheureusement à son terme.

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'Edward ne sera pas rentrer à ce moment-là, parce que la pilule sera extrêmement difficile à avaler.

— J'arrive soupiré-je. donne-moi simplement cinq minutes.

— Tu seras assisté par la tante d'Elena.

— Gemma Stevenson ? froncé-je les sourcils.

— Elle-même ! rie t'il. Elle est la gynécologue de Bella et elle ne se laissera pas examiner si elle n'est pas là.

— D'accord.

Un an en arrière, c'est si je n'avais pas été là, qu'elle aurait refusé de se laisser examiner ! Comme quoi, tout le monde change. Dans la vie, certaines personnes parviennent à anticiper les changements pour moi, tous ceux-là me font l'effet d'un coup de poing.

Comprendre que les humains nous influencent bien plus que nous ne le pensions, que les liens que nous pensions éternels sont plus fragiles qu'un fil de soie, que la famille n'est qu'un vase en cristal n'attendant qu'un souffle de vent pour se briser tout cela, je ne l'en ai pas vu venir, et je pressens que l'équilibre du monde tel que je le connais, tel que je l'ai toujours connu est sur le point de se détruire.

— A l'étage Carlisle ! crie la voix de Peter.

Je ne comprendrais jamais comment lui, Jasper et Charlotte peuvent refuser de tenter le végétarisme. Pourtant, ils ont tout ce qu'il faut pour accepter ce mode de vie : la compassion envers la vie humaine, l'envie de se lier avec d'autres, des amis humains alors pourquoi ?

Dans la chambre de Bella et Jasper, cette première est en train de discuter à voix basse avec Gemma, une femme relativement charmante pour une humaine je dois dire mais le regard qu'elle pose sur moi me met mal à l'aise. Elle sait.

— Jasper souris-je crispé, hochant la tête dans leur direction. Bella.

Le sourire resplendissant de mon ex belle fille me désarçonne quelques secondes, avant que mon attention ne se reporte, encore une fois, sur la femme rousse à qui elle tiens la main fermement, et qui, elle, lui caresse les cheveux dans un geste apaisant.

— Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit m'apprend Jasper personne ne lui a dit quoi que ce soit. C'est Elena qui lui a vendu la mèche.

— Et qui lui a dit, à elle ? grimacé-je. Bon sang Jasper ! Notre tête va être mise sur le billot avec tes conneries !

— Il n'a rien fait siffle Bella, protectrice. Elena l'a su la première fois ou elle vous a vu parce qu'elle a fait le lien avec les particularités de Rose et Emmett, comme moi je l'ai fait à l'époque.

— Edward et les Quileutes t'ont quasiment vendu la réponse sur un plateau d'argent levé-je les yeux au ciel.

Cette autre chose à bien changer. Jamais, auparavant, Bella ne se serait permis de faire une remarque de ce genre, et encore moins sur ce ton à un membre de la famille, mais il semblerait que de vivre avec Jasper l'ait changé. A moins que ce soit le fait d'être enceinte de ce même vampire.

— Qui d'autre est au courant ? soupiré-je en retenant ma colère.

— Charlie et Angela hoche la tête Charlotte.

— Magnifique ! ironisé-je. Au moins, maintenant, je sais à cause de qui je vais devoir être brulé !

Trois cents ans à errer sur cette terre, à faire mon possible pour rester loin du collimateur des Volturis, à garder ce régime végétarien qui a été si compliqué à tenir à l'époque au je vivais avec les régents de notre monde pour devoir mourir définitivement à cause d'une humaine ! L'ironie de la chose n'est-elle pas grandiose ?

J'ai passé une vie entière à tout faire pour protéger la race humaine, à les soigner, les sauver, les aider, parfois même au détriment de l'avis de mon propre clan et finalement, c'est un humain qui sera la cause de ma fin. Définitivement, la lumière au bout du tunnel arrivera bien plus vite que prévue, et ce ne sera qu'une mort lente et douloureuse, connaissant les Volturis…

— Charlie et Angela le savent grâce aux Quileutes soupire lentement Peter. Pour le cas d'Elena, elle avait déjà de très gros doutes avant même de connaitre Bella, donc aucun de vous ne sera et ne pourra être mis en cause dans la divulgation du secret.

— Mais les Volturis n'en auront rien à faire ! explosé-je, cette fois ci. Cela fait plus d'une décennie qu'ils cherchent à anéantir notre clan, à te récupérer toi, à récupérer Alice et Edward, et ils voudront surement récupérer Bella et votre bébé aussi, lorsqu'ils verront qu'elle attend votre enfant ! Ma compagne va être mise au bucher à cause de vos conneries ! Putain Jasper ! Vous ne pouviez pas réfléchir avant de vous lancer dans cette folie ?

Le peu, voir même le très rare nombre de fois où j'ai juré peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, mais cette fois, je crois que j'ai atteint la limite du supportable pour moi.

— Mon fils est revenu à un régime classique pour faire plaisir à Bella, tu as blessé tellement profondément ma fille qu'elle est plus morte que vampire en ce moment ! Dis-toi bien que le jour ou toute cette histoire est terminée, je refuse de te voir revenir dans la vie de n'importe lequel de mes enfants !

Je m'en veux à l'instant même où j'entends le souffle coupé d'Emmett. Je sais pertinemment que Rosalie ne me pardonnera jamais de l'avoir transformer, et je sais aussi qu'elle fera tout pour réduire le nombre de visites à notre clan mais Emmett est aussi mon fils, le quatrième humain que j'ai mordu, mon benjamin.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Carlisle souffle Bella, les larmes aux yeux. Je te promets que l'histoire est plus compliquée que cela.

— Alors explique moi ! fulminé-je. Explique-moi pourquoi ma famille est détruite depuis que nous t'avons rencontré ? Pourquoi j'ai dû supporter de voir Edward s'en aller pendant un mois après ton départ pour Salem ? Pourquoi Alice sanglote tous les soirs parce que Jasper lui manque ? Pourquoi ma compagne sanglote sur la mort de son fils ? Elle a tellement peur pour lui qu'elle préfère l'imaginer mort qu'en train de subir miles et unes tortures !

En temps normal, jamais je n'aurais passé ma colère sur elle, jamais je n'aurais pu lui dire ce genre de choses-là mais, pareillement à Alice, je préfère transformer ma peur, ma peine et ma trahison en colère pure et froide. Et malheureusement, pour la première fois de mon éternité, je comprends pourquoi il est si facile de s'en prendre à une humaine.

Elle sanglote dans son lit, tenant étroitement la main de Gemma, alors que son corps est serré contre celui de Jasper qui me lance un regard réfrigérant mais cela me fait un bien fou, de la voir blesser de la même manière que moi ou les femmes de ma famille.

— Peut-être qu'il serait préférable que tu t'en ailles Carlisle gronde son compagnon. Si tu n'es pas capable de passer au-dessus de tout ce que tu penses, il me semble plus juste que je trouve un autre médecin pour Bella.

— Et ou comptes tu trouver un docteur qui sache autant sur la grossesse vampirique que moi ? levé-je les yeux au ciel, pas intimidé pour deux sous par son ton. Chez les Volturis ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, sachant parfaitement que j'ai raison, puis je pose ma sacoche sur le lit, lui faisant signe d'allonger sa compagne avant que Gemma vienne me rejoindre au pieds du lit.

— Elle semble être enceinte de près de huit mois m'annonce t'elle, raide comme la justice mais peut être que votre grande connaissance du monde des vampires va nous éclairer !

Comment est-il possible de faire passer tant de moquerie et de colère dans une simple phrase, alors qu'elle m'a toujours parue être la plus douce des humaines ?

— Je vais faire des examens déclaré-je, reprenant une posture plus professionnelle.

Sortant un appareil d'échographie portable de ma sacoche, je lui applique du gel sur le ventre avant de pouvoir observer le fœtus et malgré moi, je dois lui faire cette concession : elle a raison.

— Elle est presque à terme hoché-je la tête, après plusieurs minutes de silence. Je dirais qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques jours avant d'accoucher, peut-être une semaine au grand maximum. Quand est-elle tomber enceinte ?

Cette question m'a intrigué depuis un très long moment. Même si je sais que Jasper n'a jamais rechigner à aller s'amuser avec des humaines à l'époque de Maria, je sais aussi que sa vie intime avec ma fille a été des plus platonique depuis des années. Alors combien de temps a-t-il pu attendre avant de prendre ce qui aurait, normalement, dû revenir à mon fils ?

— Elle est tombée enceinte il y a quatre mois m'apprend Jasper.

Comment est-ce possible ? Une grossesse vampirique dure, en moyenne, un mois, parfois deux au grand maximum mais là, devant moi, je suis sure qu'elle est enceinte de près de neuf mois, alors qu'il y a aussi longtemps, elle était célibataire, et Alice m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait eu aucun partenaire. Alors comment est-ce possible ?

Mais s'il est bien une chose de laquelle je puisse être certain, c'est que Jasper ne me mentirait pas, et encore mois si un de ses mensonges pouvait mettre la vie de sa compagne en jeu, et encore moins celle de son enfant.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une grossesse de vampire qui dure aussi longtemps soupiré-je, clarifiant ma pensée. Je ne sais pas comment agir face à cela.

— C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir se manifeste Peter. Je savais déjà qu'elle n'aurait pas une grossesse normal puisqu'elle n'est pas une humaine normale, alors je me suis dit qu'en travaillant avec Gemma, tu réussirais peut-être à nous éclairer.

C'est bien la première fois que je peux entendre dans la voix de ce vampire une pointe de détresse mais s'il le fait, c'est bien que la situation est critique. Mais il a raison, Bella n'est pas une humaine normale, et je vais devoir revoir toutes mes connaissances à la hausse.

Mais quand donc Isabella Swan a-t-elle était une humaine normale ?

* * *

**POV Angela**

— Réveille-toi me souffle une voix dans le creux de l'oreille. C'est ton dernier jour d'examen.

Je souris doucement en reconnaissant le propriétaire de ladite voix. Charlie.

Quelle surprise cela a été, hier soir, de le voir débarquer à Salem, venant frapper à la porte de la maison que nous partageons, pour le début de ses vacances. Alors, doucement, j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber dans un regard chocolat vraiment très semblable à celui de Bella.

— Bonjour sheriff susurré-je en me collant à son corps. La nuit à était bonne ?

C'est la première fois depuis que nous sommes « _ensemble_ », que je peux me réveiller dans ses bras, que je peux profiter de ces quelques minutes de calme avant de plonger tête la première dans la frénésie qui rythme cette cabane de fous.

Mais le pire, dans tout cela, c'est surement que je ne changerais rien à ma vie d'en ce moment. Certes, la peur de perdre ma meilleure amie, celle de perdre toutes les personnes auxquelles j'ai fini par m'attacher, même ceux qui sont censé être mes ennemis naturels, me terrifie.

Mais cette agitation me rappelle aussi qu'ils sont encore tous en vie, et que tant qu'ils le sont, alors rien n'est perdu. Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire perdurer ce sentiment à l'infini.

Juste pour ce regard chocolat plongé dans le mien, juste pour son léger sourire en coin alors que sa main remonte doucement contre mon flanc, juste pour son corps nu contre le mien. Oui, pour lui, pour eux, je suis prête à faire tous les sacrifices. Même les plus innommable. Même tuer.

— Surement la meilleure depuis une éternité, jeune fille sourit-il.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passer après notre départ de Forks, la dernière fois, mais il semblerait que quelqu'un lui ait fait changer d'avis, et j'espère très fortement qu'il ne s'agit pas de Jacob Black, parce que je regretterais réellement de devoir baiser le sol qu'il a fouler…

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait si facilement accepter de laisser de côté ses principes, ou, tout du moins sa répugnance pour le fait d'avoir une relation avec une femme à peine majeure mais il a l'air bien plus détendu que je ne l'ai jamais vu, et j'aime cela.

— J'en déduit que tes vacances commencent bien ? rie-je doucement en récupérant mes lunettes sur la table de nuit.

— Elles iront bien mieux une fois que tu auras quitté le lycée grimace t'il tout de même. Mais je ne désespère pas !

— Plus que vingt-quatre heures, et je serais officiellement une femme adulte, allant à l'université susurré-je en m'installant à califourchon sur lui, la pointe de mes cheveux frôlant son torse.

La lueur lubrique dans son regard me fait mordre ma lèvre d'anticipation. Oh oui, je le connais bien ce regard, parce qu'il est, à chaque fois, le point de départ d'une nouvelle preuve physique des choses qu'il ne parvient pas à dire.

La vibration de mon portable me coupe en plein élan alors que je me penche pour l'embrasser, et en soupirant, lui offrant un léger sourire contrit, je récupère le cellulaire pour répondre.

— J'espère que c'est important grogné-je. J'étais sur le point de commettre un délit dans plusieurs pays.

— Coucher avec un flic ne peut pas être considérer comme un délit, sorcière ricane Marcus. En revanche, je peux t'affirmer que je te haï pour les images horriblement déstabilisantes que tu m'as fournies !

Une seule fois, une seule fois dans ma vie, j'aimerais pouvoir avoir la possibilité de ne pas rougir, de ne pas gémir de gêne. De toutes les personnes de mon répertoire, il a fallu que je tombe sur son aïeul…

— Contente de te divertir soupiré-je, vaincue, me laissant retomber contre le torse de Charlie.

C'est une chose nouvelle et étonnante, mais depuis qu'il a réellement rencontré Bella, Marcus semble avoir retrouver un nouveau souffle de vie, une nouvelle chose à laquelle s'accrocher et le savoir ainsi me ravis réellement.

Certes, je ne le connais que depuis trois ans, depuis que les Cullen sont arrivés à Forks, à vrai dire mais je peux affirmer avec certitude qu'il est, à Voltera, la personne qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami, d'un père presque, pour moi.

Aro est heureux de pouvoir se servir de mes pouvoirs lorsque je me trouve dans l'obligation de les utiliser, et Caius ne se cache pas pour montrer toute la répugnance que je lui inspire mais Marcus, lui, ne voit que la « _famille_ » que je représente à ses yeux, le dernier lien qu'il possède avec Didyme, et je sais que je lui dois la vie sauve un nombre incalculable de fois.

— Comment se portent les fleurs de mon jardin ? demande t'il doucement.

J'en déduit donc qu'il est entouré des deux autres rois, et que la garde est, elle aussi, dans le coin. Après mon départ de Voltera, la première année, et la découverte qu'il était le grand père sur plusieurs degrés de Bella et Charlie, nous avons décidé de mettre un code en place entre nous, et les « _fleurs de son jardin_ » en font parties, puisqu'il s'agit de ses descendants.

— Les fleurs vont bien, et la pelouse continue à s'embellir rie-je en pensant aux vampires de la maison en tant que pelouse. D'ailleurs la bouture de ta belle de nuit est sur le point d'éclore.

— Dans ce cas, je vais devoir venir faire un tour pour voir à quoi elle ressemble ! s'exclame t'il. Cette greffe va être magnifique je n'en doute pas !

— Tu n'auras cas venir la voir pour la remise de mon diplôme lancé-je, l'air de rien. Elle devrait éclore quelques jours plus tard, si tout se passe bien.

Il aura fallu à Gemma et Carlisle une semaine pour se mettre d'accord quant au fait que Bella devrait accoucher, au mieux, le lendemain, et au pire dans le week end suivant la remise des diplômes.

— Je me ferais une joie de venir vous voir, toi et ma greffe déclare-t-il, un sourire dans la voix. Quand est-ce ?

— Dans une semaine Marcus.

Aussi stupide que cela soit, et aussi parce que je sais que mes parents ne feront pas le déplacement à un jour seulement du sermon dominical à l'église savoir que lui sera là, de même que Charlie et la famille que je me suis constituer me fait un bien fou.

— Je te garde combien de places ? soufflé-je.

— Une seule ! rie t'il. Je crois que Caius et Aro ne sont pas le genre à apprécier la botanique malheureusement.

Tu m'en diras tant ! Aussi bien l'un que l'autre n'aime ni l'horticulture ni ma propre personne, alors devoir passer un week end en présence de ces deux choses-là doit leur paraitre la pire chose au monde à n'en pas douter !

— Je te dis à dans une semaine dans ce cas, Angie sourit-il, avant de raccrocher.

Tout au long de cette conversation, la main de Charlie n'a pas quitté ma colonne, et ses doigts continuent leurs douces caresses, cette lente danse sur ma peau alors que des frissons de plaisir me gagnent. Je donnerais tout pour que des jours comme ceux-ci durent pour l'éternité.

— Je suppose que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de Marcus ? souffle t'il contre mes cheveux.

— J'aime les hommes mures gloussé-je mais Marcus à plus de trois milles ans, et il a le physique d'un gringalet de vingt, alors non, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, de ce côté-là !

— Trois milles ans ? s'exclame t'il ahuri. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Lui expliquer qui est Marcus Volturi me prend bien une bonne demi-heure, durant laquelle je vois de nombreuses expressions défiler sur son visage d'habitude lisse, avant qu'un profond silence n'envahisse la pièce.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire soupire t'il. Je voudrais te dire que je suis étonné, mais ce serait te mentir parce que je connais l'existence des vampires depuis des années. Je voudrais te dire que je vous en veux tous d'avoir précipité Bella dans ce monde, mais ce n'est pas vrai non plus.

Je me tends à ces mots. Je sais que le sujet de Bella est extrêmement sensible pour lui, et plus encore maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle va devoir probablement mourir bientôt mais il semble rester encore assez calme, ce qui me sidère.

Nos dernières confrontations ne se sont pas bien passées, et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais je sais que nous allons devoir avoir cette conversation. Pour son bien, pour celui de Bella, de son enfant, et le mien, un peu.

— Pourquoi ? soufflé-je. Pourquoi tu ne nous en veux pas ?

— Parce que sans vous, elle serait encore avec ce crétin décérébré d'Edward gronde t'il. Je sais qu'il a fait preuve d'héroïsme en se dévouant pour aller espionner Maria, mais un seul acte de bravoure peut-il effacer une vie de lâcheté ?

Son opinion sur Edward s'est arrêtée il y a déjà un moment de cela, et si je ne l'avais pas vu agir avec Jasper, j'aurais pu penser qu'il faisait cela uniquement parce qu'il était son petit ami. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Avec le Major, il a beau être un peu plus rude qu'à l'époque où il habitait encore à Forks et où ils allaient pêcher ensemble il a bien vu que Jazz faisait tout son possible pour que Bella devienne fort, s'assume et assume qui elle était, qu'elle révèle au monde ce qu'elle était intérieurement et que peu de personnes n'a vu. A part eux.

Cependant, Edward, lui, à scier la planche sur laquelle il avançait le jour où il est parti durant une semaine et que Bella s'est retrouvé seule, désœuvrée et enfermée dans sa propre chambre, ne cherchant même pas à sortir pour aller voir des amies. Comme si elle attendait son retour. Et le père en lui n'a jamais pu accepter cet état de fait.

— Je ne suis pas prêt à la voir mourir souffle-t-il, me serrant inconsciemment plus fortement contre lui mais je sais que je ne peux pas faire autrement que d'accepter ce fait.

— Parce qu'elle sera avec son bébé et Jasper ? demandé-je, incertaine.

— Parce que c'est ce qui fera son bonheur soupire t'il. Elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, des personnes sur lesquelles elle puisse compter, sur lesquelles elle puisse se reposer.

Il ne pourra jamais être plus proche de la vérité qu'il ne l'est en ce moment…

— Tu sais reprend-il notre divorce avec Renée l'a forcé à grandir trop vite, à prendre le rôle d'une adulte avant même d'entrer au collège. Tu sais ce que cela fait à un père de recevoir un appel en pleine nuit de la part de sa fille pour lui demander comment remplir une déclaration d'impôt ?

— Non, je ne sais pas soufflé-je, mais je doute qu'il m'ait entendu.

— Alors quand elle m'a demandé de venir habiter chez moi, même si je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas forcement pour passer du temps avec moi, j'étais heureux qu'elle ait la possibilité de se reposer un peu, juste un petit peu, avant de devenir une adulte.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu se confier autant à quiconque, hormis peut-être Billy et Jasper, et même sur ce dernier point, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'affirme. Et pourtant, les mots semblent s'écouler de sa bouche comme si plus aucun filtre ne les retenait, comme s'ils avaient été bloqués depuis une éternité.

— Mais elle est devenue amie avec ce Cullen grimace t'il en serrant les poings. Dès ce jour-là, elle a commencé à changer. Elle s'est ternie, elle a perdu de son assurance, elle est devenue fragile, et les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer quand elle s'est mise à sortir avec lui.

— Elle était simplement amoureuse Charlie fais-je, me rasseyant sur son ventre. Quand on a cet âge, et que l'on tombe amoureuse pour la première fois, l'on fait des choses très étranges, c'est normal.

— Appeler à l'aide toutes les nuits le premier mois de son retour à Forks, c'est normal, d'après toi ? hausse-t-il un sourcil moqueur.

Je lui accorde ce point, ce n'est absolument pas normal, mais peut être que son instinct de protection se déclenchait uniquement en étant endormit.

— Non soupiré-je.

— Tu sais, je serais prêt à tout pour elle hausse t'il les épaules, désinvolte.

— Même à vivre pour l'éternité ?

J'ai posé ma question en riant, mais dans le fond, aussi bien lui que moi savons que la réponse attendue est plus importante que n'importe laquelle. Cela définira surement le reste de nos vies, le reste de notre relation.

Son regard se plonge dans le mien, l'étincelle de réflexion intense ne le quitte pas tout le temps que dure son examen du mien puis il finit par détourner les yeux et les fermer doucement.

— Je ne peux pas répondre à cela maintenant Angie soupire t'il. Je n'ai pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants en mains. Que se passera t'il si Bella meurt ? Je devrais quand même vivre pour l'éternité en sachant que la chaire de ma chair est morte ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne survivrais pas à cette perte.

Je m'étais attendue à cette réponse, mais elle est tout de même blessante. Dans un geste de protection inconscient, je serre mes bras autour de mon corps, me laissant retomber contre le matelas pour me rouler en boule.

— Et toi ? soupire t'il en tendant le bras vers moi. Tu serais prête à vivre l'éternité seule ?

— Je ne le serais pas, si tu es avec moi souris-je, amère.

— Angie soupire t'il encore. Laisse-moi du temps.

— Le problème c'est que, du temps nous n'en avons pas vraiment soufflé-je.

— Pourquoi ?

Je voudrais me frapper la tête contre un mur. Pourquoi as t'il fallut que je lui dise cela ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas su tenir ma langue encore quelques temps ?

Je décale légèrement ma tête pour qu'elle sorte de l'oreiller et lorsque mes yeux rencontrent ses pupilles remplies d'interrogations, je sais que je ne pourrais pas lui mentir. Pas sur ce sujet-là malheureusement.

— Parce que tu es mon compagnon d'âme Charlie, et que la seule personne avec qui je puisse passer mon éternité, et trouver l'amour et le bonheur, c'est avec toi. Chaque gardienne trouve son compagnon dans la descendance de Marcus.

L'annonce lui coupe le souffle, et si j'étais à sa place, je pense que j'aurais déjà détaler de cette chambre. Pourtant il fronce les sourcils, braquant un regard dure dans le mien en attendant ses réponses.

— Prouves le ! exige t'il.

— « _à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre,_

_S'unirons le Dieu, la sainte, la fille et le père._

_Enfants de nobles lignées, _

_C'est par les séparés qu'ils seront unifiés._

_Par sept fois la sainte Phoenix renaitra de ses cendres,_

_Et aux côtés du dieu de la guerre connaitra son dernier décembre._

_Mais le diable s'est fait ermite trop longtemps, _

_Et la jalousie fait volteface à la haine._

_Car malgré ces trois peines, _

_Ce combat divin marquera la fin d'un camp._

_Le vampire, la sorcière, l'humain et l'originelle,_

_Ne connaitrons le bonheur que dans la paix éternelle._

_Hybride et originel, sorcière et humain, _

_Le destin du monde repose entre vos mains._ »

J'ai envie de vomir à la fin de cette prophétie. Je haï devoir le mettre face à ses peurs, et plus encore devant la futur mort plus que probable de sa fille, mais je ne savais pas comment lui prouver que ce combat est plus qu'important, et que le temps est, malheureusement, trop court pour que nous puissions prendre le temps d'en discuter plus calmement.

Chaque jour qui passe est un rappel constant de l'imminence du combat final. Chaque jour qui passe est la preuve que certains ne survivrons pas. Chaque jour est un pied en avant vers une tombe sculptée depuis des millénaires.

— Cela ne prouve pas que nous sommes compagnons souffle-t-il, raide.

— « à_ vous mes descendantes, _

_A vous, si fortes et si vaillantes, _

_N'ayez pas peur du grand amour, _

_Car en mon compagnon vous le trouverez toujours._

_A chaque Phoenix naissant, _

_L'une de vous le protègera ardemment._

_Mais dans les liens du sang vous trouverez, _

_La joie, le bonheur et l'amour pour l'éternité._

_Un compagnon pour une gardienne, _

_Un signe envoyé par l'éternelle, _

_Ne repoussez pas cette offrande mes belles,_

_Elle est immortelle._ »

Il ne bouge pas plus maintenant que je lui ai énoncer la prophétie des gardiennes, mais sa paupière cligne furieusement, et ses poings se serrent convulsivement, et je ne saurais dire s'il s'agit d'un bon, ou d'un mauvais signe.

— Angie ?

Il s'agit bien de la première fois que Jasper se permettant de familiarités avec moi en la présence de Charlie d'ailleurs, en la présence de n'importe qui il préfère m'appeler Angela mais cela semble « _débloquer _» mon compagnon.

— Oui ? soufflé-je même si je sais que de l'autre coté de la porte il m'a entendu.

— Tu dois te lever, vous partez dans une demi-heure pour vos derniers examens.

Le regard de Charlie n'a pas quitté le mien et lorsque j'entends le Major redescendre exagérément bruyamment les escaliers, je détourne les yeux, attrapant sa chemise restée sur le sol pour l'enfiler.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu dit tout cela ? gronde t'il.

— Parce que tu me l'as demandé hausse-je les épaules.

— Et qu'attend tu de moi ?

Définitivement, les dates des conflits inter armés de l'époque des confédérés me passe bien au-dessus de la tête en cet instant. Mais il veut des réponses, et je peux au moins lui en offrir une, même s'il ne s'agit pas de celle que je préfère.

— Je ne te demande rien Charlie soupiré-je. C'est ton choix.

— Vu de la manière dont tu me l'as exposé, ce n'est pas vraiment un choix grogne t'il. Mon destin est déjà tout tracé !

— Non soufflé-je, blessée par son ton blessant. Une prophétie ne guidera jamais mes pas. Il y a toujours moyens de la contourner.

Pourquoi ne puis-je jamais être aussi forte que je le voudrais ? Pourquoi en sa présence me sens-je si faible, si stupide, si enfantine ?

— Pour toi, je le ferais déclaré-je doucement en me tournant vers lui, maintenant habillée. Si tu me le demande, alors je renoncerais à passer l'éternité à tes côtés, parce que tu mérites d'avoir ton libre arbitre.

— Mais toi tu ne l'auras pas souffle-t-il, comprenant enfin.

— La liberté des uns commence là ou s'arrête celle des autres, non ? souris-je, amère.

Je me détourne, incapable de continuer à fixer ses yeux si perdus, si déboussolés. Qui à dit que les histoires d'amour finissent mal en général ? Il semblerait que ce soit un devin…

* * *

A vos claviers mesdames ! dites-moi tout ! **qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? des idées sur le futur de cette histoire ? de la peine pour les Cullen ? heureux d'avoir enfin la prophétie en entier ? Et celle des gardienne en prime ? la réaction de Bella vous à t-elle séduite ? et celle du Major ? **

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera **_« La fin d'une ère »,_** et sera poster** dimanche dans deux semaines, vers 17h** ( je préfère me laisser une marge de manœuvre !

Je vous embrasse toutes et tous,  
A dans 2 semaines,  
Bisou

**_Mya_**


End file.
